Cuando el Lobo domina al Tigre, la Pantera desea lo mismo
by FerCheney
Summary: Alicia, una chica muy fuera de lo común, llega a Japón gracias a su antigua entrenadora: Shion Rina. Alicia decide entrar a la escuela Seirin, donde empieza a jugar su deporte favorito disfrazada de hombre bajo el nombre de "Cristian", junto con su equipo, prometió ser la número 1 en Japón, pero... Alicia conocerá personas que le darán un giro total a su vida.
1. Capítulo 1 Soy Alicia

**Disclamer: **Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a Todatoshi Fujimaki-sensei, apoya al original (si estás leyendo esto, es porque apoyas al original xDDD, solo quería ponerlo más formal xDDDD)

...

**Notas de la autora: **Como se percatarán es el primer fic que publico, no tengo mucha experiencia en esto así que por favor, si no les gusta, no me den de tomatazos xDD (Bueno si, pero no tan feo u.u) espero mucho que les guste, no es de mis primeros fics, pero este me gusto en especial, es por eso que lo publico

...

**Agradecimientos especiales: **Antes que nada, quiero agradecerle a Suno-Andrew por ayudarme con MUCHAS cosas para publicar este fic, le admiro muchísimo (todo por sus bellos shots del mismo anime 3 ) y recientemente (según yo xDDD) nos hemos hecho muy cercanas  
También quiero agradecerle a mi mejor amiga (Naaah mentira xDD) a mi hermana Yoi Taisho 1412 (así se llama aquí en FF xDD) Ella a leído todas las cosas que eh escrito (poemas, otras historias, etc. xDD -además de que estoy escribiendo un fic con ella-) y gracias a ella fue que conocí a Suno-Andrew (ella me paso sus shots para leer xDD)

Simplemente gracias a ambas, quienes me apoyan y me dan mis tomatazos de vez en cuando xDDDD

...

**Aclaraciones: **_Letra cursiva_\- Idioma Español o inglés (trataré de especificarlo bien en el capitulo)  
Comillas- son pensamientos o citas textuales (el capitulo lo especifica)  
Otra fuente (aún no decido cual, en cuanto lo decida lo pondré) son flash back, recuerdos y llamadas por teléfono (para cada cosa serán diferentes, como ya dije, en cuanto lo decida pondré bien las especificaciones

Bien, no molesto más, ¡DISFUTEN!

** Capítulo 1: Soy Alicia **

-"Llego taardee"-pensó- "maldición, debo llegar"- corría por las amplias calles de Tokio, todos los habitantes veían extrañamente a la muchacha que corría a toda velocidad con un uniforme escolar, un pan tostado en la boca y su mochila de asas siendo arrastrada por el piso, el panorama no se ve tan inusual, lo que convierte inusual este panorama es que aquella chica que corría medía 1.90, tez completamente blanca, tal cual la nieve; orbes azules y cabello largo, rizado atado en una cola de caballo que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda- "No el primer día, por favor, no el primer día"- maldecía en su cabeza por pedirle a su entrenadora, ahora tutora, que la despertara para ir a la escuela.  
-_Lo logré_\- dijo entre jadeos mientras miraba la entrada de su escuela- "De nuevo esas miradas…"- pensó decepcionada, no es que le molestará del todo, sino, se sentía incomoda por el como la miraban, dio un suspiro muy largo- _Bien, es hora de ir a clases-_ repitió mientras entraba a su nueva escuela, Seirin.  
-"Demasiados clubes"- pensó emocionada, pero ella, ella buscaba un club en especial  
-Baaaasqueeeeet, únanse al club de baaasqueeet- un chico muy peculiar gritaba para buscar nuevos miembros  
-_¿¡básquet bol!?- _preguntó en voz alta la chica mientras se acercaba a aquel chico- _Oye amigo ¿Dónde me puedo inscribir al club?- _preguntó en su idioma original, cabe destacar que la protagonista es originaria de México  
-¿Qué?- preguntó confundido aquel chico reclutador, estaba más que sorprendido por ambas cosas… la altura exagerada de la chica y el hecho de que hablará en un idioma distinto  
-¡Ah!... JAJAJAJAJA lo siento, olvidé que estoy en Japón- se disculpó mientras sobaba su nuca avergonzada- Yo me quiero unir al club de baloncesto ¿¡dónde me apunto!?- el chico bastante confundido le indicó la dirección de la mesa, ella asintió –_Gracias_\- agradeció en español y fue a la dirección que le indicaron  
-"¡QUÉ ALTA!"- pensó intimidado aquel chico- "Espera… ¿¡era una chica!?"- pensó de nuevo culpándose por no haberle explicado una cosa importante antes  
-¡Koganei!- un chico de más de 1.70 de orbes azules y cabello negro llamó al chico que parecía un felino  
-¿Qué pasa?-  
-No hagas el flojo, no reclutaremos a nadie si no haces nada- reclamó  
-Vamos Izuki, ya voy, Mitobe, no olvides gritar fuerte- un chico alto asintió y empezó a repartir volantes sin decir palabra alguna.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Espero que este año reclutemos mucha gente- una chica de cabello castaño y corto acomodaba papeles en una mesa, a su lado, un chico de lentes le ayudaba  
-Sí… espero sean prometedores los nuevos-  
-Tienes que ayudarme Hyuuga-kun, yo no puedo sola-  
-¿¡Ya estás poniendo cargas al capitán!?- la chica le lanzó una mirada fulminante- Entiendo, entiendo, daré mi mayor esfuerzo- terminó diciendo  
-_¿Aquí reclutan a los de básquet?- _la chica preguntó ignorando de nuevo que lo hizo en español- _me gustaría mucho unirme-_ se sentó deliberadamente en las sillas, ambos chicos la miraban extremadamente sorprendidos, la chica los miró confundida y luego recordó que volvió a meter la pata- Ajajajajajajaja… lo siento, lo siento, ¿aquí puedo inscribirme al club de básquet?- reformuló su pregunta rascando su nuca de nuevo- en verdad me interesaría jugar- sonrió amigable, los chicos que estaban enfrente seguían viéndola sorprendidos- ¿Holaa?, ¿me pueden ayudar?- preguntó divertida  
-A-Alta…- pronunció la chica sorprendida  
-¿eh?... ¡Ah!, si… mi altura es demasiada… ¿me podría inscribir al club ya?- preguntó impaciente  
-P-Pero sólo hay club varonil- contesto Hyuuga-kun tratando de asimilar la altura de la chica  
-Lo sé… y no me importa, ¿por lo menos podría dejar mis datos?, después puedo hablarlo con el entrenador…- pidió bastante relajada, la chica castaña le extendió una hoja de inscripción y la chica alta empezó a escribir sus datos, entregó la hoja- _Gracias- _dijo haciendo una reverencia y yéndose del lugar, ambos la siguieron con la mirada y después miraron la hoja de inscripción, que la chica castaña tomo rápidamente para verificar los datos… - L-López Ga-Ga… García… Ali-Ali-cia…- trató de leer su nombre lo mejor que pudo, Hyuuga-kun le quitó el papel y leyó el resto  
-¿México?- leyó algo aturdido- ¿no los "mexicanos" son morenos?- preguntó intrigado, la chica alzó los hombros confundida

-Baaasqueet- seguía promocionando Koganei al club junto con Izuki y Mitobe, hasta que una sombra le hizo voltear, un chico de la misma estatura de la chica apareció, el volvió a asustarse

-¿Y la vas a reclutar?- pregunto Hyuuga a la chica  
-No lo sé, tal vez quiera ser manager-  
-¿Con esa altura?-  
-Tengo que ver su potencial para pensar- se cruzó de brazos, hasta que su compañero los saludo con lágrimas en los ojos siendo cargado por el chico alto  
-"Qué alto"- pensaron Hyuuga y la chica al verlo, el chico alto dejo a Koganei en la mesa y se inscribió, dejó su hoja de inscripción y se fue  
-¿Kagami Taiga?- leyó la hoja para juntarla con las demás  
-Dice que estudió en américa…- comentó Hyuuga leyendo la hoja también  
-Este año llegaron chicos fuertes...- comentó emocionada  
\- Olvidaste una- Hyuuga señaló una hoja que estaba sobre la mesa  
-Gracias…- tomó la hoja para leerla- Kuroko Tetsuya…- se sorprendió al leer el resto- ¡Viene de Teiko!-  
-¿Teiko?- al instante Hyuuga se sorprendió- ¿¡Ese Teiko!?-  
-Puede que sea uno de los chicos de la generación milagrosa- comentó aún más emocionada la chica- AAHHH esté año fue el mejor-

-"No otra vez"- pensó la chica alta buscando el gimnasio escolar- "No puedo llegar tarde a la práctica"- corrió para llegar lo más rápido posible, aún vestía su uniforme, en cuanto llegará al gimnasio se cambiaría- _aquí es- _dijo emocionada mientras abría la puerta de par en par- ¡siento llegar tarde!- se disculpó, luego miró a los chicos que estaban sin camisa – _Por los santos clavos del señor Jesucristo, estos niños están muy flacos- _dijo viéndolos exaltada, todos los presentes la miraron extraño- Lo siento- volvió a disculparse mientras reía- Es la costumbre de hablar en español…-  
-¿Español?- preguntaron los presentes al unísono  
-Sí… español, soy mexicana, me llamo Alicia- sonrió- bueno, en realidad mi nombre completo es López García Alicia- sonrió amablemente  
-¡Amigouuu! ¡Tacoou!- gritó Koganei tratando de hablar en español, Alicia lo vio mal  
-Eso es un insulto en mi país ¿sabes?-  
-¿Mexicana?, entonces duermes en cactus y tomas… ¿Cómo se llama?... ¿Tequila?- preguntó uno de los chicos de ahí, Alicia lo miro enojada  
-_No seas pendejo, México no es como creen, y se llaman nopales, idiota_\- contestó enojada, volvieron a lanzarle miradas confundidas y ella suspiro- México no es cómo crees, es como Estados Unidos, solo que hablan en español- sobó sus sienes- y no son "cactus" se llaman "nopales"… y antes de iniciar algo más… - puso una cara bastante aterradora- Vuelven a decir algún estereotipo estúpido de mi país, y les aseguro que tendrán que pedir ayuda para poder orinar-  
-S-S-Sí- asintieron todos asustados, su altura le ayudaba bastante para intimidar, Alicia suspiró de nuevo quitando su fleco de la cara- Bien, ¿Dónde puedo cambiarme?- pregunto un poco más clamada  
-¿Piensas jugar en serio?- pregunto la chica castaña  
-Claro, no por nada estoy aquí, ¿Dónde está el entrenador? Necesito hablar con él- Alicia se cruzó de brazos buscando a alguien con la mirada, la chica castaña sonrió orgullosa y se señaló  
-Yo soy la entrenadora, Aida Riko, gusto en conocerte- se presentó  
-¿En serio?, Genial- comentó Alicia mientras suspiraba- Me alegra mucho que las mujeres empiecen a marcar que somos igual que capaces que los hombres- asintió aprobándola- ¿y bien?, ¿dónde puedo cambiarme?- volvió a preguntar, Riko le señaló un baño y Alicia entró a cambiarse

Alicia salió del baño que le señalaron con un conjunto bastante peculiar, unos shorts negros que le llegaban hasta la rodilla que llevaban el escudo de las tropas de reconocimiento del anime Shingeki no Kyojin en la pierna derecha, y una playera sin mangas del mismo color y con el escudo en toda la prenda (cabe señalar que la ropa era de hombre)  
-¿Y bien?, ¿ahora qué hago?- preguntó mientras ataba su cabello en un chongo, cuando se dio cuenta todo el mundo estaba bastante sorprendido- ¿Qué paso?- preguntó intrigada, todos señalaron a un chico muy bajo de estatura y el cabello azul, que Alicia notó al instante- Yo lo veo bastante normalito- se agacho para verle la cara- Me llamo Alicia ¿y tú?-  
-Kuroko Tetsuya- contestó serio  
-No hablas mucho ¿verdad?- sonrió a Kuroko  
-Suelo hablar cuando lo necesito- contestó con la misma expresión  
-¿¡Cómo lo haces!?- pregunto Hyuuga bastante impresionado- Eres prácticamente invisible-  
-Oye, que grosero- contesto Alicia regresando su mirada hacía Kuroko, quien ya no estaba en su sitio, después miró al lado contrario y lo encontró- Eres muy escurridizo- Alicia golpeo leve la espalda de Kuroko  
-¿No te asustaste?- pregunto impresionada Riko  
-No… cuando iba en secundaria tenía un amigo igual de imperceptible- palpó la cabeza de Kuroko- Aunque él era un poco más alto…- comentó con una mueca  
\- B-Bien…- apresuro Riko a decir- ambos, quítense la playera- Kuroko y Alicia se miraron un poco confundidos, Kuroko se quitó la playera primero, Alicia lo iba a hacer pero el chico alto hablo un poco exaltado  
-¿¡Cómo que "ella"…- señaló a Alicia con la mirada- se quité la playera!?- terminó de preguntar sonrojado  
-¿Tiene algo de malo?- pregunto Riko indiferente  
-Sí… ella… ella es… una chica- contesto, Riko se quedó pensando unos momentos para luego darse cuenta  
-Es verdad… no puedes hacerlo- Riko miro a Alicia que parecía bastante confundida  
-No le veo el problema- contesto Alicia- en mi antiguo equipo me quitaba la playera y no pasaba nada…-  
-¡Pero estabas con chicas!-  
-No…- contesto Alicia fuera de lugar- yo entrenaba con los chicos, según el entrenador era muuuy brusca para jugar en el equipo femenil, así que me pasaron con los chicos- se cruzó de brazos  
-¿¡Qué!?- preguntaron todos sorprendidos  
-Sí… decían que jugaba como hombre…- Alicia suspiro y se quitó la playera, quedando en sostén (deportivo)- no me importa mucho que me vean, no me da vergüenza ni nada- Alicia decía mientras miraba hacia arriba con una ceja arriba - ¿Y bien?, ¿para qué debo quitarme la playera?, ¿es un concurso de quien tiene el mejor cuerpo?- pregunto bastante emocionada, mientras los demás, la veían bastante impresionados, Alicia realmente tenía el abdomen muy marcado para ser una chica, se le marcaba el contorno, la división, y 4 cuadros del abdomen, además de que estaba marcada de piernas y brazos, Riko no apartaba la mirada de Alicia  
-"I-Impresionante… sus números… sus números son más elevados que los de Kagami-kun… Tiene demasiado potencial"-  
-¿Tengo algo mal?- Alicia se puso a la estatura de Riko, quien reaccionó sacudiendo su cabeza  
-N-No… esto… Alicia-san ¿desde los cuantos años prácticas el deporte?-  
-Desde los 4 años…-  
-¿has practicado algún otro deporte?-  
-Mmmhhh… Natación… Kick Boxing… Box… Karate… Taekwondo… ¿el Breakdance cuenta Como deporte?- Alicia ladeo la cabeza  
-"¿Tantos?"- pensaron todos atónitos, Alicia solo los miraba confundida  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó inocente  
-N-Nada, simple curiosidad- contesto Riko  
-Bueno…- Alicia hizo un puchero aceptando la situación  
-¿Entonces jugabas con el equipo varonil?- preguntó Hyuuga regresando a temas importantes, Alicia asintió emocionada  
-El detalle era que mi entrenadora me pedía que me disfrazara de hombre para poder jugar, los hombres son tan orgullosos que no aceptarían a una mujer en el campo, eso dañaría su estúpido ego masculino, y no jugarían con todo lo que tienen, así que empecé a disfrazarme de hombre bajo la identidad de "Cristian López Muñoz" y así pude jugar a gusto y los jugadores daban todo en la cancha, lamentablemente los hombres tienden a pensar sexista mente y subestiman a las mujeres, cuando nosotras podemos hacer el triple de cosas que ellos y con mucha mayor calidad y eficiencia, como solía decir una gran escritora mexicana "Hombres necios que acusáis a la mujer sin razón, sin saber que sois la ocasión de lo mismo que culpáis" sólo son un montón de inconsecuentes que creen que somos el sexo débil, como si ellos pudieran soportan todo lo que nosotras pasamos- explicó Alicia su punto de vista, molesta  
-B-Bien… es todo por hoy- Contestó Riko algo sacada de lugar.

-"Esa chica…"- pensaba Riko viendo por la ventana del autobús- "No solo la chica, esos otros dos chicos… Kagami-kun es excepcional, un talento sin pulir, pero Alicia-san no se le compara, ella está totalmente pulida, y Kuroko-kun… ese chico realmente es débil…"- dio un gran suspiro y siguió su camino

-¡_YA LLEGUE!- _Alicia anunció su llegada al departamento donde se alojaría de ahora en adelante  
-Te dije que empezarás a hablar en japonés- una mujer de unos 31 años, midiendo 1.85, cabello corto, lacio y negro, salió de la cocina del departamento  
-_Pero me gusta mi idioma_\- Alicia hizo un puchero  
-Pero ahora vives en Japón, niña idiota-  
-Deja de llamarte "niña idiota", _lástimas mi kokoro_-  
-Deja de burlarte del idioma, es por eso que los japoneses odiamos a los extranjeros amantes del anime- la mujer, ofendida, regresó a la cocina, Alicia reprimió la risa  
-Pero tú me ofreciste venir a Japón contigo- la mujer regresó donde Alicia para darle un buen golpe en la cabeza  
-Quítate los zapatos antes de entrar-  
-¡Agghh!- Alicia se quejó mientras desabrochaba sus tenis- Eres más mandona que antes-  
-Ahora soy como tu segunda madre, es obvio que te trataré más estricto-  
-Vamos Entrenadora, no seas tan mala- Alicia entró al departamento y se sentó en la barra cerca de la cocina  
-Deja de llamarme "entrenadora" ahora soy tu tutora, puedes llamarme "Shion-sama"- se señaló con cierto orgullo  
-En tus sueños- contesto Alicia- simplemente no puedo dejar de llamarte entrenadora, después de todo, fuiste tú quien me ha entrenado hasta ahora-  
-Al principio era Daniel el que lo hacía-  
-Sí, pero el solo me entrenó 1 año, tú lo has hecho 11 años- comentó con nostalgia, Shion Rina suspiró resignada  
-Si es así, no puedo simplemente negarme- alzó los hombros indiferentemente- ¿y bien?, ¿pudiste unirte al club de básquet?-  
-Creo…-  
-¿Crees?- Rina alzó la ceja- Te dije que entrarás en Shutoku, ahí había un equipo femenino, y después te pasarían al masculino, como lo hiciste en México-  
-Ya sé, pero quería entrar a una escuela sin mucha historia, así sería de las primeras generaciones en salir, sabes que siempre eh querido hacer eso-  
-Eres demasiado rara, Alicia-  
-Lo sé… pero así me quieres- Alicia sonrió, Rina solo negó con la cabeza divertida.

**Notas finales: ***Suspira* Este fic en especial se me ocurrió un sábado que no quería levantarme de mi camita y no tenía nada que hacer, Si notan rara a la protagonista (me refiero a que no es la típica inútil, que se deja manipular fácilmente -?- xDDD) es porque me gusta salirme de lo común, Alicia salió porque para mí, una mujer debe tener una voluntad de acero, una actitud firme y ser hermosa a su manera.  
Espero este fic sea de su total agrado, trataré de subir lo más rápido posible  
No olviden dejar sus reviews y seguir la historia si les gusto, si no, pues rompen mi kokoro (? xDD okno


	2. Chapter 2 Soy una sombra

**Disclamer: **Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a Todatoshi Fujimaki-sensei, apoya al original (si estás leyendo esto, es porque apoyas al original xDDD, solo quería ponerlo más formal xDDDD)

**... **

**Aclaraciones: **_Letra cursiva_\- Idioma Español o inglés (trataré de especificarlo bien en el capitulo)  
Comillas- son pensamientos o citas textuales (el capitulo lo especifica)  
Otra fuente son flash back, recuerdos y llamadas por teléfono (para cada cosa serán diferentes)

Sin molestarlas, ¡DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO!

** Capítulo 2: Soy una sombra**

Nyan, nyan, nyan~ el despertador sonó, Alicia, adormilada y con el cabello totalmente alborotado buscó su celular para callarlo-_ Que escandaloso…- _dijo en voz alta mientras limpiaba un poco de saliva que tenía en el rostro y apartaba su cabello de la cara- _Odio levantarme_\- se quejó en un bostezo y volvió a acomodarse en su cama  
-ALICIA LÓPEZ GARCÍA, TIENES 3 SEGUNDOS PARA LEVANTARTE O VOY YO POR TI- Rina amenazó desde la cocina, Alicia, abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó como un resorte  
-_YA ME LEVANTE, YA ME LEVANTE_\- lanzó las cobijas a un lado y fue a acompañar a Rina a la cocina  
-¿¡Qué te eh dicho!?-  
-Lo siento, trataré de hablar en japonés- se disculpó mientras acomodaba su cabello de nuevo, Rina suspiró derrotada y siguió preparando el desayuno  
-Ve a arreglar tu habitación, ya sabes las reglas-  
-Eres idéntica a mi madre- comentó Alicia regresando a su habitación  
-Por algo me convertí en tu tutora- Alicia sonrió para sí, y como le fue ordenado, se dispuso a arreglar su habitación.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Alicia, arreglada y lista para ir a la escuela, regreso a la cocina para poder tomar su desayuno, cómodamente se sentó en el banco de la barra- ¿Y eso que te levantaste temprano?- pregunto Alicia en burla  
-Tenía hambre- confeso Rina sirviéndole un plato de arroz  
-Claro, pero ayer no pudiste levantarme para ir a la escuela- Rina volteo a verla fastidiada- _Discúlpame, no dije nada-_ Rina suspiro  
-Cada que hables en español, te voy a dar de sartenazos en las manos-  
-_En la cara no que soy actriz-_ Alicia se cubrió la cara en broma, Rina solo sonrío divertida  
-¿Y es entrenador o entrenadora?- pregunto Rina de la nada  
-Entrenadora- contestó Alicia con la boca llena  
-No hables con la boca llena, Alicia, eres una dama, una dama- le regaño  
-Lo siento- se disculpó Alicia, de todos modos, siempre lo hacía y no le podía dar más igual  
-Qué alivio, ¿Cuántos años tiene?- Rina se sentó con Alicia, mientras tomaba un café  
-Creo que 17… es mi "sempai"-  
-Ah 17… ¿¡17!?- se exaltó Rina, Alicia asintió indiferente  
-No le veo el problema, los chicos que reclutaban no se veían tan enclenques- Alicia terminó de comer y se levantó- Como sea, se me hace tarde y correr con una falda tan corta no es lo mío- Alicia tomó su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta  
-_Que dios te bendiga- _despidió Rina, Alicia le sonrió burlona y salió en dirección de su escuela

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Audífonos de casco color negro que brincaban al compás de la música, guitarras sonando con el tono más enfermo posible, gritos por parte del vocalista, sí, justo la música que Alicia amaba, "Hardcore", caminaba con la sonrisa más relajada para llegar a la escuela-"La escuela… la cárcel más discreta para que los padres puedan respirar de sus hijos"- pensó Alicia viendo el panorama a su alrededor, nada desagradable a su gusto, a lo lejos vio una cabellera azul que le resultaba familiar, se quitó los audífonos y corrió en dirección de la cabellera- Buenos días Tetsu- saludo Alicia a Kuroko  
-¿Alicia-san?- preguntó aturdido el de menos estatura  
-¿Yo, Alicia?, jajajaja ¿quién más podría ser?- sonrió mientras palpaba la cabeza de Kuroko  
-Por favor no hagas eso- pidió Kuroko  
-¡Ah!, lo siento, llego a ser un poco brusca, ¿y en qué clase estás?- pregunto Alicia bastante animada  
-1-D- contesto Kuroko indiferente  
-¿¡En serio!?, _dios santo, el destino es un desmadre _jajajajajaja, ¡Yo también estoy en esa clase!... _¿qué se supone que se diría en una situación cómo esta?... ¡Ah!, sí, _¡Esforcémonos juntos!- Kuroko asintió extrañado por la actitud tan animada de Alicia, podía decir que le recordaba a alguien que conoció hace mucho tiempo en sus tiempos de Teiko

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Llovía, un clima que le encantaba a Alicia, esa vez llego a tiempo a su entrenamiento, repartieron playeras con números- "12"…- pensó Alicia nostálgica viendo la playera amarilla que le habían dado  
-¿Un mini-juego?- preguntó alguien exaltado  
-Escuché que ellos son realmente fuertes, en su primer año llegaron a las finales-  
-¡No bromees!-  
-¿A quién le importa?- intervino Kagami- Es mejor tener a un oponente fuerte que a uno débil, vamos- sonrió, Alicia le miro seria  
-"Este tipo… en verdad se sobreestima"- suspiró y estiro los brazos encima de su cabeza sin decir nada más

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Todos listos en sus puestos, Alicia sabía que la tratarían con delicadeza, como ella suele decirlo, suspiró y tronó los dedos de sus manos, tenía que dar lo mejor de sí para que cambiaran de opinión, eso mismo le paso hace 7 años en uno de sus encuentros, tenía bien presente ese encuentro, cuando "Cristian" apareció en su vida, Riko sopló del silbato y lanzo la pelota para empezar el partido, Kagami con un salto pudo conseguir el balón desde el principio y con un clavado anotó los primeros dos puntos- "Es fuerte"- pensó Alicia-"Bueno, es hora de lucirme yo también"- recibió el balón, para su sorpresa no la trataron con delicadeza, dos de los sempais la estaban cubriendo, ella sonrió de lado y logro una de esas tantas fintas perfectas, se inclinó para hacer un tiro de tres, quienes la cubrían saltaron por inercia, Alicia cambio de dirección rápidamente y… un tiro de tres perfecto, una trayectoria exageradamente trazada, una trayectoria exageradamente alta, y el balón encesto limpiamente  
-"S-Son mejores de lo que esperaba, Kagami-kun tiene un juego intuitivo, totalmente salvaje… y Alicia… ¿Qué clase de tiro es ese?... "- pensó Riko atónita, mientras miraba a Alicia correr cubriendo a un sempai para ayudar a Kagami.  
Clavados…tiros de tres… más clavados… fintas… dribleos, Alicia jugaba espectacular, aunque tres jugadores la cercaban, ella fácilmente se los quitaba del camino, y encesta, con Kagami era igual, clavados y dribleos, el juego de ambos era impresionante, prácticamente ellos hacían todo el trabajo ahí  
-Es hora de ponerlos en su lugar- habló Hyuuga botando el balón, Alicia logró quitarle el balón y pasarlo a Kagami, quien en cuanto lo recibió ya se veía cercado por tres de los sempais  
-Taiga, pásala- habló Alicia, Kagami pasó el balón, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ella también estaba cercada totalmente, pudieron quitarle el balón y Hyuuga encestó con tres puntos, después de aquello, los sempais lograron tener el flujo del juego  
-Esto es imposible- habló un novato jadeando, Kagami, muy molesto, lo tomó de la playera alzándolo hasta su cara  
-¿¡Esto es imposible!?, ¿¡De qué demonios hablas!?- Alicia iba a tomar cartas en el asunto, pero Kuroko lo hizo antes dándole un rodillazo a Kagami  
-Por favor, cálmate- pidió relajado  
-Maldito…- Kagami empezó un poco de pelea con Kuroko, quien fue capaz de esquivar los golpes que trataba de dar Kagami, Alicia con ayuda de los otros dos, sostuvieron a Kagami antes de que hiciera una estupidez  
-Taiga, tranquilo, Tetsu tiene razón- Hablo Alicia deteniendo a Kagami  
-¿Taiga?- preguntó incómodo Kagami  
-¿Te molesta?, bueno, creí que porque venías de Estados Unidos estarías acostumbrado a que te llamaran por tu primer nombre…- Alicia rascó su nuca avergonzada  
-A-Ah… no, está bien…- contesto Kagami.

-Al parecer empezaron una pelea…- comento Koganei viendo la escena  
-Sí…- Izuki notó a Kuroko- oye, ¿él estaba jugando desde el principio?-  
-No lo sé…- contestó impresionado Koganei  
-"Aahh… yo soy la arbitro y lo olvidé por completo… ¡un minuto!, ¿en verdad ha estado aquí desde el principio?"- pensó Riko aturdida.

Regresando al partido, uno de los novatos botaba el balón  
-Disculpa, ¿podrías pasarme el balón?- pidió Kuroko  
-¿Eh?... bueno, mientras no te lo quiten…- obedeciendo la solicitud de Kuroko, el novato pasó el balón a Kuroko, y de la nada, Alicia tenía el balón en las manos, reaccionó rápido haciendo otro tiro de tres exagerado  
-"¿Qué acaba de pasar?... ¿por qué estoy tan inquieta?"- pensó Riko prestando más atención  
Alicia vio a Kuroko libre y pasó el balón, que cayó en manos de uno de los novatos y encesto dando 2 puntos  
-"¿Está usando su falta de presencia para pasar el balón… ¡además toca el balón por poco tiempo…! ¿Está atenuando más su poca presencia?... No…, evita que le pongan atención… hace que sus oponentes se fijen en otro lugar…"- pensó Riko atónita, afortunadamente Alicia terminó diciendo lo que pensaba  
-_Redirección ¿eh?- _hablo Alicia sonriendo.

Gracias a los pases de Kuroko, rápidamente pudieron darles una paliza a sus sempais, no quedaba mucho tiempo, el marcador 36-37, sólo faltaba un punto para ganar, Koganei poseía el balón, Alicia logró quitárselo y Kuroko lo atrapo, todos esperaban a que encestara, pero el balón pegó en el aro  
-¡Es por eso que me irritan los débiles!- dijo Kagami atrapando la pelota en el aire- ¡Tienes que hacerlo bien, idiota!- Kagami encesto clavando la pelota, Alicia sonrió, en verdad ese tipo era bueno.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Muchas gracias- agradeció una empleada a Kagami, quien compró demasiadas hamburguesas, los clientes lo veían sorprendido, ¿Cómo es que alguien puede comer todo eso?, Kagami ignorando las miradas de los demás, se sentó en una de las mesas vacías del lugar y empezó a comer tranquilamente, fue cuando descubrió a Kuroko sentado enfrente tomando algo también  
-Hola- Saludó Kuroko tranquilo  
-¿¡De donde saliste!?- pregunto Kagami ignorando el saludo del menor- ¿Qué estás haciendo?-  
-Yo estaba sentado aquí en primer lugar- Kuroko contestó- Me gustan los batidos de vainilla de este lugar-  
-Ve a otra tienda- amenazó Kagami confiado  
-No quiero…-  
-Si alguien nos ve, pensará que somos amigos-  
-Este es mi lugar habitual- Kuroko no cedería tan fácil, Kagami suspiró, para luego lanzarle una hamburguesa a Kuroko  
-No me interesan los débiles, pero te la ganaste-  
-Gracias…- sonrió Kuroko  
Sacándolos del tema, las puertas se abrieron, ese par volteo a ver de quien se trataba  
-_Ya llegue a la tienda…- _apareció Alicia hablando por teléfono  
-¡Niña estúpida! ¿¡Cuántas malditas veces te eh dicho que hables japonés!? ¡JAPONES!- Alicia separo el aparato de su oído, su entrenadora realmente tenía una voz potente, se escuchaba lo que decía  
-_Pero no me acostumbro, además, toda mi vida te eh hablado en español- _contestó Alicia parándose enfrente de la caja  
-¡Niña estúpida!- se escuchó como Rina afinaba la garganta, Alicia acercó el aparato para poder hablar bien  
-_¿Entonces qué te llevo?- _ pregunto Alicia de nuevo en español, que, solo lo hacía para fastidiar a su entrenadora  
-No lo sé… ¿qué hay?-  
-_¿Y si mejor te mando una foto y decides?- _  
-Buena idea-  
-_Entonces te cuelgo…- _Alicia colgó antes de que su entrenadora dijera algo- Disculpa...- llamó a la encargada en caja- ¿puedo tomarle una foto a tu menú?- la encargada asintió nerviosa- _Gracias- _sonrió- _Oye…_ dame una hamburguesa sencilla, para llevar…- en esos momentos el celular de Alicia sonó, hizo una mueca y contesto- _¿Diga?-  
_-¡ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ME CUELGAS EL TELEFONO!, ¿¡ESCUCHASTE, NIÑA ESTÚPIDA!?- Alicia tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro y separo el aparato de su oído  
-_Cálmate un rato, un día de estos quedaré sorda, mira, mi mamá me regaló unos calmantes, ¿por qué no te tomas un par?- _Alicia sonreía burlona, algo que disfrutaba mucho, era hacer enojar a las personas, no lo hacía por ser mala, lo hacía "con amor"  
-¡NO ME TOMES EL PELO NIÑA ESTÚPIDA!-  
-_Todos en la bendita tienda te están escuchando y me están viendo feo… ¿decidiste que comer?- _Alicia reía en silencio mientras negaba con la cabeza  
-Una hamburguesa sencilla… - y Rina cortó la comunicación, Alicia negó con la cabeza divertida y guardó el aparato  
-Otra para llevar igual- pidió asomándose por el mostrador, la encargada asintió mirándola extraño, Alicia se volteó esperando su orden y vio a ese par sentados- ¡Hola!- se acercó a la mesa donde estaban-¿Qué hacen por aquí?-  
-Yo siempre vengo aquí- Kuroko y Kagami contestaron al unísono  
-Veo que se llevan bien-  
-¡Por supuesto que no!- hablo Kagami en voz alta  
-Sólo decía, tranquilo- Calmó Alicia- Por cierto, buen juego, ambos tienen su potencial- se hizo espacio para sentarse con ellos  
-Igualmente Alicia-san- Alicia sonrió  
-Y Taiga, me dejaste boquiabierta, y yo creyendo que te sobreestimabas… jaja eres buen rival-  
-¿Sobreestimar?- preguntó ofendido Kagami  
-¡Orden Lista!- la encargada llamó, Alicia se levantó rápido y pagó lo que debía.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-No entiendo porque te quedaste con nosotros- los tres iban caminando bastante tranquilos  
-Quería hacer conversación, en verdad ustedes son muy interesantes- respondió Alicia, Kagami rasco su nuca y cambió de tema  
-Oye Kuroko… ¿qué tan fuerte fue la generación de los milagros?- Alicia miró a Kuroko interesada, Rina le había contado algo de ellos- Si jugara contra ellos, ¿qué pasaría?-  
-Serías destruido al instante- contesto Kuroko sin pensar, algo que molesto a Kagami, Alicia rio un poco- Alicia-san también sería destruida al instante, aunque ella lograría un resultado más decente- terminó Kuroko  
-¿No puedes decirlo de otra forma?- un Kagami molesto pregunto a Kuroko  
-Cada prodigio fue a una escuela distinta, seguramente una de esas escuelas será la mejor- Kagami empezó a reír  
-Eso es genial, eso es algo que logra motivarme- Kuroko y Alicia vieron confundido a Kagami- Lo eh decidido, aplastaré a la generación milagrosa y seré el número 1 en Japón-  
-"No es tan idiota como pensé"- pensó Alicia viendo a Kagami, luego sonrió- Ok, si son tan buenos como dice Tetsu, yo también me apunto, ¿qué tiene de interesante el básquet si no hay buenos oponentes?-  
-Eso es imposible- hablo Kuroko sacando de logar al par de chicos de 1.90  
-¡Oye!- dijeron al unísono ofendidos  
-Alicia-san, tú con la práctica podrías igualarlos, pero Kagami-kun no les llega ni a los pies-  
-Qué lindo Tetsu- agradeció el halago Alicia  
-Yo te ayudaré Kagami-kun, no puedes hacerlo solo, yo igual me decidí…- Kagami veía confundido a Kuroko, en cuanto Alicia, Alicia lo veía con orgullo- Yo soy una sombra… mientras más fuerte sea la luz, más obscura se vuelve la sombra, yo seré la sobra de tu luz, y te convertiré en el jugador número 1 de Japón- Kuroko terminó su discurso, Alicia sonrió de nuevo, y Kagami asintió decidido  
-Mira quien habla, haz lo que quieras-  
-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo- Alicia veía a ese par, podía ver sus determinaciones, y sabía que lo lograrían  
-"Sin duda… la mejor decisión tomada"- pensó orgullosa de ese par.  
El celular de Alicia sonó, arruinando el momento  
-_¿Diga?-  
-_¿¡Dónde demonios estás!?- De nuevo, la poderosa voz de su entrenadora hizo que se separara del aparato para no quedar sorda  
-_En camino… me encontré con alguien ya voy para allá- _  
-¡MUEVETE, MUERO DE HAMBRE!- y antes de que Alicia contestara, su entrenadora colgó  
-Alicia-san ¿te llevamos a tu casa?- ofreció cortésmente Kuroko  
-No te preocupes, no está tan lejos- le guiñó el ojo para calmarlo  
-Yo también regresaré, es tarde- Hablo Kagami tomando camino  
-Nos vemos Tetsu- despidió Alicia y camino junto con Kagami.

-¿Por qué me sigues?-  
-No te estoy siguiendo, mi casa también es por aquí- respondió Alicia mirando la cara enojada de Kagami.  
Ambos pararon en el mismo edificio  
-Aquí vivo yo- señaló Kagami viendo mal a Alicia, quien seguía pensando que lo seguía  
-Y-Yo también vivo aquí…- lo miró sorprendida, Kagami hizo el mismo gesto  
-No…- Kagami negó sorprendido.  
Ambos entraron y subieron las escaleras, topándose con la sorpresa de que sus departamentos quedaban de frente  
-Hola vecino- dijo Alicia sarcástica, Kagami de la impresión entró azotando la puerta y entrando a su departamento- Adiós vecino- y Alicia entró a su departamento.

**Notas finales: **Creo que quitaré eso de "otra fuente" en las especificaciones xDD (¡NO SE VEN!)  
Ah que soy muy rápida, yo lo sé xDDD (esperen a que entre a la escuela, porque seré como Tetsu -?- xDD)  
Síp... Taiga y Alicia son vecinos (lo medite y me gustó la idea xDDD)  
Gracias a las que me apoyan (chechar agradecimientos especiales del primer capitulo xDD -por el momento son las únicas que me siguen *se corta las venas con galletas*-)  
Espero este cap les guste y cuando me vuelva la inspiración, ya me leerán xDD  
Bye-bye (OwO)/


	3. Chapter 3 ¿Lo dices en serio?

**Disclamer: **Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a Todatoshi Fujimaki-sensei, apoya al original (si estás leyendo esto, es porque apoyas al original xDDD, solo quería ponerlo más formal xDDDD)

**...**

**Aclaraciones: **_Letra cursiva_\- Idioma Español o inglés (trataré de especificarlo bien en el capitulo)  
Comillas- son pensamientos o citas textuales (el capitulo lo especifica)  
diálogos encerrados así- flash backs o recuerdos (no sabía como poner la idea xDDD también se especifica en el texto)  
En el capítulo se especifican las llamadas telefónicas

Sin molestarlas, ¡DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO!

**Capítulo 3: ¿Lo dices en serio?**

-"Lo eh decidido, aplastaré a la generación milagrosa y seré el número 1 en Japón-  
\- Yo te ayudaré Kagami-kun, no puedes hacerlo solo, yo igual me decidí… Yo soy una sombra… mientras más fuerte sea la luz, más obscura se vuelve la sombra, yo seré la sombra de tu luz, y te convertiré en el jugador número 1 de Japón"-  
Esas palabras no dejaban de sonar en la mente de Alicia, por alguna razón, se había levantado antes de que su celular hiciera el trabajo- "El número 1 en Japón, ¿eh?, en verdad eres muy ambicioso"- pensó tapando sus ojos con el antebrazo, aún recostada en su cama.  
Nyan, nyan, nyan~, sonó su celular, estiró su mano para apagarlo y dejó salir un suspiro-"Debo ponerme una meta yo también, con tanta determinación, ese par me dejará muy atrás"-

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-_Ya me voy-_ anunció Alicia desde la entrada del departamento, no recibió respuesta, sonrió; sabía que era un milagro que su entrenadora se levantará ayer tan temprano, no le dio mucha importancia y salió.

Justo en ese mismo momento, Kagami abrió la puerta, encontrándose de frente  
-Hola Taiga- saludó Alicia con una sonrisa  
-Tú…- Kagami le llamó enfadado  
-¿Nos vamos juntos a la escuela?- Alicia ignoró el mal humor de Kagami, quien solo asintió un poco incómodo.

-"¿No piensa decir nada?"- se preguntó Alicia mientras caminaba a un lado de Kagami  
-Pediré ser un regular en el equipo- soltó Kagami de la nada, Alicia lo miro sorprendida  
-¿Crees que te digan "sí" así nada más?... digo, para ellos eres un novato…- apresuró a decir Alicia  
-Soy bastante bueno, estoy seguro que dirán que "sí"-  
-Nada, tú lo que quieres es jugar un partido- sonrió Alicia adivinando los pensamientos de Kagami, quien se impresionó  
-¿¡Cómo lo sabes!?-  
-Por qué estoy igual que tú, yo también quiero ser una regular en el equipo, yo pensaba pedir lo mismo hoy- explicó Alicia- estuve investigando sobre la famosa "generación de los milagros" y me entraron ganas de patearles el trasero-  
-mmh- Kagami asintió decidido y siguieron su camino.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¿Partido?, oigan ustedes dos, aún no pueden jugar un partido- el capitán del equipo, Hyuuga les negó relajado  
-¿¡Por qué!?- preguntaron Alicia y Kagami al mismo tiempo  
-Ustedes son miembros en prueba, no son jugadores oficiales-  
-Tiene sentido…- apresuró a decir Alicia- ¿Podemos hacer algo para que sea más rápido?-  
-Pues…-

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Aahh, nada como el talento que ha sido cultivado- La entrenadora del equipo, Riko; maniobraba su consola de videojuegos sentada en su butaca mientras tomaba un poco de leche; Kagami quien estaba más ansioso se adelantó asustando a Riko  
-¡ENTRENADORA!- azotó las manos en su banca haciendo que Riko escupiera en su cara, Alicia lo alcanzó y se recargó en el marco de la puerta- Entrenadora, deme una forma para poder ser un jugador oficial del equipo-  
-Dennos-Pidió Alicia con una sonrisa y los brazos cruzados  
-¿Qué pasa hoy?, ¿ustedes también?-  
-¿También?- Alicia ladeo la cabeza  
-Kuroko pidió lo mismo el día de hoy…-  
-Ese bastardo…-  
-Vaya… Tetsu también ¿eh?- Alicia sonreía orgullosa, sin duda, no se había equivocado en escoger esa escuela  
-¿por qué tan impacientes?, son unos sinvergüenza-  
-Mi entrenadora siempre me lo dice- sonrió Alicia recordando a Rina  
-Bien, como tienen potencial y hay espacio en la banca nos encantará que estén ahí- Riko le dio una hoja a Kagami  
-Bien, ¿con esto podré jugar un partido?-  
-Podremos…- corrigió Alicia mientras se acercaba con ellos  
-Esa solicitud la aceptaré solamente el lunes a las 8:40 en el techo-  
-¿Techo?- preguntaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Ambos caminaban por el pasillo escolar muy metidos en sus pensamientos, hasta que un cartel llamo su atención, un artículo del equipo de básquet  
-No estaban bromeando…- Kagami comentó bastante impresionado  
-Sí… son fuertes- Kagami y Alicia voltearon donde Kuroko algo fuera de lugar, Kagami se asustó mientras Alicia, solo sonreía  
-¿¡por qué no puedes aparecer de forma normal!?-  
\- Hola Tetsu- saludó Alicia como si nada  
-¡No solo saludes como si nada!- regañó Kagami a Alicia  
-¿Por qué?, Tetsu me cae bien, me recuerda a mi viejo amigo de secundaria- Kuroko hizo una seña para que guardaran silencio, señalando el salón que estaba enfrente de ellos, La biblioteca  
-¿Te estás burlando de mí?- Kagami tomo con fuerza la cabeza de Kuroko  
-No- Kagami fastidiado soltó su cabeza- Eso dolió-  
-_Oye que salvaje, eso no se hace Taiga…-_Alicia regañó a Kagami  
-¡Habla algo que yo entienda!-  
-Guarda silencio, la biblioteca está aquí- Alicia sonreía en burla  
-Tú…- Kagami estaba fuera de sus casillas  
-Ejejeje… oye Tetsu…- volteo Alicia buscándolo, pero Kuroko ya no estaba- "Demonios… ese chico es un desmadre"- pensó Alicia divertida

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-"¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué!?"- Alicia corría en dirección al techo- "Odio los lunes"- pensó subiendo las escaleras de 3 en 3 para llegar más rápido, abrió la puerta acaparado la atención- _LLEGUE_\- jadeaba mientras recargaba una mano en el marco de la puerta  
-justo a tiempo Alicia-san- dijo calmada Riko  
-_Sí, justo a tiempo, AAHH, odio los lunes, son tan problemáticos- _Alicia respiro hondo y se reunió con los demás, de pronto la actitud de Riko cambio  
-JA-JA-JA los eh estado esperando- se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa triunfante  
-¿Eres estúpida?- Kagami parecía fastidiado  
-¿Un duelo?- preguntó Kuroko con su semblante serio  
-Me olvidé totalmente de eso, pero los lunes ¡HAY ASAMBLEA EN LA MAÑANA!-  
-Oh es verdad…- Alicia recordó- ¿Y entonces que hacemos aquí?- Ignoraron a Alicia y Kagami sacó su solicitud del pantalón- "Claro, ignórenme, no hay problema"- pensó Alicia y siguió prestando atención  
-Apresúrate y tómalo ya-  
-Antes de eso, tengo algo que decirles- los presentes miraron con curiosidad a la entrenadora, quien prosiguió orgullosa- Hice una promesa cuando me convertí en la entrenadora del equipo el año pasado; prometí que me enfocaría en el equipo para el campeonato nacional, si no están listos para hacer esto, pueden ir a otros clubes más adecuados para ustedes, sé que son fuertes, pero la práctica no es todo, quiero saber que tengan objetivos ambiciosos y la voluntad para llevarlas a cabo-  
-Ya veo… ¿una prueba de valor?- preguntó Alicia emocionada  
-Eso- asintió Riko- ahora, dame tu año, clase y nombre y anuncien sus metas aquí y ahora, si no podemos alcanzarlas, volverán aquí, se desnudarán y se le confesarán a la chica que les gusta, o chico en cuestión- los presentes se sorprendieron, y pusieron nerviosos – Los de segundo año también lo hicieron, quiero algo concreto y ambicioso-  
-Esto será fácil- Kagami se hizo paso y muy confiado subió a la barda y gritó- ¡Clase 1-D, Número 5, Kagami Taiga!, ¡Derrotaré a la generación de los milagros y me convertiré en el mejor jugador de Japón!-

-¿Lo hizo de nuevo?- el capitán del equipo veía la escena bastante sorprendido

Kagami bajó del barandal  
-¿quién es el siguiente?- preguntó Riko confiada- ¿qué tal tú Alicia-san?-  
-Pues… no eh pensado en nada concretamente…- respondió nerviosa  
-Dense prisa, los profesores no tardan en venir-  
-_Gracias por la presión- _habló Alicia sarcástica- Te avisaré cuando tenga algo-  
-¿Puedo decir que quiero una novia?- habló uno de los novatos  
-No…- Riko respondió  
-Y-Yo tengo una- el chico se acercó al barandal- Clase 1-A, Koichi Kawahara de Chou-ku, Tokio…- y después de mucha inspiración, Riko enojada lo pateo  
-¡El siguiente!-  
-C-Creo que tengo una…- dijo Alicia después de meditar un rato  
-Adelante- la invitó Riko, Alicia suspiró- "¡Niña estúpida sinvergüenza!"- recordó la voz de su entrenadora y sonrió  
\- ¡CLASE 1-D, ALICIA LÓPEZ GARCÍA…- Cerró los ojos y volvió a gritar con una sonrisa- ¡DEMOSTRARÉ QUE UNA VOLUNTAD INQUEBRANTABLE ES LA LLAVE DEL ÉXITO Y QUE LAS MUJERES SOMOS IGUAL DE CAPACES QUE LOS HOMBRES!-  
-Que filosófico Alicia-san- felicitó Riko a Alicia  
-Gracias…- sonrió Alicia y volvió con los demás  
-Siguiente-  
-Emm, quiero una novia- volvió a decir  
-Ya te dije que no- Riko regañó de nuevo.

Los novatos terminaron de hablar  
-"Esto nos ayudó a enfocarnos el año pasado"- pensó Hyuuga- "Esto se podría convertir en una tradición"-

-Estoy conmovida chicos- habló Riko sonriendo- ¿quién sigue?-  
-Disculpe- Kuroko llamó la atención de la entrenadora, asustándola un poco- No soy bueno hablando en voz alta, ¿podría usar esto?- Kuroko sacó un altavoz  
-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- preguntó Riko, Kuroko ignoró la pregunta y se acercó al barandal, y apunto estaba por hablar, cuando un profesor llegó  
-¿¡el club de básquet otra vez!?- el profesor se acercó  
-Demonios- maldijo Riko- casi terminábamos-

-Bla, bla, bla, bla, bla- eso es lo que Alicia escuchaba del profesor, fingía ponerle atención

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=  
-_YA LLEGUE_\- Alicia dio aviso entrando al departamento  
-¡los zapatos!- Rina le gritó desde su habitación  
-_Los zapatos, los zapatos, como molesta con los zapatos- _se dijo a si misma mientras se quitaba los tenis  
-¿¡Qué dijiste!?- Rina pregunto mientras se dirigía con ella  
-_Nada, nada-_ negó con la mano- _solo hablo conmigo- _lanzó su mochila y se dejó caer en el pequeño sofá  
-Ya te dije que hables en japonés- Rina regaño a Alicia dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza  
-Perdón…- suspiró Alicia  
-Y bien… ¿cómo te fue?- Rina se hizo espacio en el sofá  
-Bien… - Alicia jugaba en su celular  
-¿Bien-bien?-  
-Síp, hoy la entrenadora nos hizo hacer una "prueba" tuve que gritar en el techo- comentó indiferente  
-¿Y qué gritaste?-  
-Objetivos, porque me uní al club y esas cosas, un profesor nos regañó, pero nada importante- Alicia se sentó bien en el sofá y lanzó su celular en la pequeña mesa de centro- oye, tengo hambre ¿qué cenamos hoy?-  
-Hamburguesas- contestó Rina  
-¿¡EH!?, ¿¡otra vez!?, tú quieres que me dé un paro cardiaco- Alicia se cruzó de brazos  
-No te dará nada si haces ejercicio- Rina fue a la cocina por la cena  
-Ese pretexto es de mi madre, bruta- Alicia suspiro- como sea, comida es comida-  
\- Bien dicho-

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-"Piso la escuela, purururu; piso la escuela, purururu"- Cantaba Alicia mientras iba a su salón de clases, miró que la gente veía por la ventana y decidió acercarse- "Esto…"- miró con una sonrisa  
-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- Kagami se acercó donde Alicia, quien se limitó a sonreír y señalar por la ventana, Kagami se asomó y sonrió  
"Nosotros seremos los mejores de Japón"

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=  
-Esto podría ser suficientemente interesante para trabajar- habló Riko desde su lugar

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Alicia sacó su celular y tomo una foto- _Sin duda, sin duda alguna, tomé la mejor decisión de mi vida- _Dijo con orgullo, luego miró a Tetsu, quien estaba leyendo muy indiferente  
-Ese bastardo- sonrió Kagami  
-Tienes mi respeto- completo Alicia orgullosa

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Alicia esperaba a los demás en los casilleros ya lista, recordó que Riko le había pedido llegar antes para evitar incomodidades, estaba recargada en los casilleros cuando vio una revista en una de las bancas, la tomó y empezó a leer, justo los demás integrantes llegaron.  
-Alicia- Saludó Hyuuga  
-Capitán…- Alicia hizo un ademán con la cabeza para saludar  
-¿Qué lees?- pregunto Koganei señalando la revista  
-Los artículos de una revista, cuando llegue ya estaba aquí- cerró la revista y se la dio, Koganei empezó a hojearla  
-¿No es la edición de cuando Kuroko estaba en Teiko?- Hyuuga se acercó y ambos hojearon la revista  
\- Wooh… presentan a los jugadores… y Kuroko… Kuroko no tiene artículo- comentó Hyuuga  
-¿No te entrevistaron?- Alicia volteo a Kuroko que terminaba de cambiarse  
-Lo hicieron, pero se olvidaron de mí- contestó Kuroko muy relajado  
-"Que triste"- pensaron todos los presentes  
-Pero no soy nada comparado con ellos-  
-No digas eso, Tetsu; todos tenemos nuestro potencial, no te compares con ellos- Alicia trato de animar a Kuroko  
\- Gracias, Alicia-san, pero tú tampoco te comparas con ellos, ellos son verdaderos prodigios - comentó Kuroko  
-G-Gracias Tetsu…- Sonrió fingido Alicia, antes de continuar, uno de los novatos llego emocionado  
-está de vuelta, la entrenadora está de vuelta, y tendremos un partido de práctica- se acercó dónde estaban los demás  
-Me pregunto contra quien…- habló Hyuuga por los demás  
-Quien sabe… aunque la entrenadora saltaba por alguna razón-  
-¿Estaba saltando?- se exalto Hyuuga  
-¿Qué tiene que salte?- Alicia ladeo la cabeza interesada  
-Esto es malo… oigan, estense listos, si ella salta, significa que el próximo rival será fuerte-  
-¿Entonces es bueno o malo?- preguntó Alicia aun no comprendiendo del todo la situación

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Rechinidos en la cancha, Alicia y los demás practicaban normalmente, hasta que Kagami obtuvo el balón, Izuki trato de detenerlo, pero lo burló fácilmente, Izuki intentó pararlo de nuevo, pero Kagami rápidamente lo burlo con una vuelta y encestando con un clavado rápido  
-Eres veloz Taiga- felicitó Alicia sorprendida- en México nunca había visto tal velocidad, en verdad eres bueno-  
-Es bueno, ¡un giro rápido a toda velocidad!- Koganei siguió los halagos de Alicia  
-Con eso, podría ganarle a la generación de los milagros- comentaron  
-En verdad será capaz de ganarles con eso-  
-Quizá ya sea mejor que ellos- al oír eso, Alicia miró a Kuroko, quien miró hacia abajo apenado, Alicia lo miraba serio, recordando las palabras que había dicho-" Alicia-san, tú con la práctica podrías igualarlos, pero Kagami-kun no les llega ni a los pies"-  
-¡Todos!, ¡Reúnanse alrededor!- Riko distrajo los pensamientos de Alicia, todos se acercaron.

-¿Un partido de práctica contra Kaijou?- preguntó sorprendido Hyuuga  
-Sí, así que no me decepcionen, pondremos a varios chicos de primero en la cancha-  
-Pero si son mucho mejores que nosotros- opinó Koganei  
-¿Son tan fuertes?- preguntaron  
-Son fuertes a nivel nacional- contestó Hyuuga- juegan en la Inter-High cada año-  
-Y este año Kaijou tiene a Kise Ryouta, miembro de la generación de los milagros-  
-"No pensé que jugaría tan pronto contra ellos"- pensó Kagami con una sonrisa  
-¿Emocionado Taiga?- sonrió en burla Alicia  
-Cállate- Kagami habló viéndola con fastidio  
-Al parecer Kise trabaja como modelo- Alicia miró a Hyuuga con cierto enojo  
-¿En serio?- preguntó con fastidio  
-¿Buena apariencia y bueno en el básquet?, eso es brutal- comentó Koganei  
-"No puede ser…"- pensó Alicia fastidiada, hasta que murmullos la hicieron voltear, junto con su equipo, a un grupo de chicas formadas en la entrada del gimnasio  
-¿eh?, ¿qué hacen todas esas chicas aquí?- preguntó Riko sacada de lugar  
-Mmhh, no aparecí para que sucediera esto- Alicia logró visualizar a un chico alto y rubio, bien parecido  
-"¿Qué hace aquí Kise Ryouta, un miembro de la generación de los milagros?"- pensó Riko aturdida  
-Es bueno verte de nuevo- Saludo Kuroko, algo que a Alicia sorprendió un poco  
-Me alegro de verte- contesto el rubio que Alicia empezaba a detestar por solo verlo, los demás del equipo miraron a Kuroko y luego al rubio  
-Kise Ryouta- dijo Hyuuga nombrándolo  
-Lo siento, de verdad…- se disculpó Kise sobando su nuca- ¿Podrían esperar 5 minutos?- pidió atendiendo a las chicas de su alrededor  
-"¿Él es uno de la generación milagrosa?"- pensó Alicia- "Este tipo empieza a enfermarme"- pensó fastidiada- "Decidido, si todos son igual a él, no puedo esperar a patearles el trasero a todos"-.

-¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí?- habló primeramente Hyuuga una vez que terminó de atender a todas esas chicas  
-Cuando me enteré que nuestro oponente sería Seirin, me acordé que Kurokocchi estaba inscrito aquí, así que pesé en venir a saludar- Kise caminó en dirección de Kuroko- Éramos los mejores amigos en secundaria- sonrió  
-No más que cualquier otra persona- contestó Kuroko con su semblante serio de siempre  
-Que cruel- Kise fingió llorar, algo que logró fastidiar más a Alicia  
-"Kise Ryouta, a pesar de haber comenzado a jugar baloncesto en su segundo año de secundaria, su excepcional sentido de juego y condición física le dieron un lugar en el equipo como uno de los regulares del equipo; si bien, él tiene menos experiencia que los otros cuatro se ha convertido en un jugador indispensable mejorando rápidamente"- terminó de leer el artículo uno de los novatos  
\- ¿Desde su segundo año?- preguntó sorprendido Hyuuga  
-jaja, el artículo exagero un poco- Kise quiso hacerse el humilde, o eso percibió Alicia- Me alegro que me vean parte de la generación milagrosa, pero soy el peor del grupo- Alicia tenía el ceño fruncido con cada palabra que salía de su boca, Kise cumplía con todos los requisitos para ser detestado por Alicia, simplemente no soportaba a gente como Kise- Debido a eso, ellos se burlaban de mí y de Kurokocchi todo el tiempo- terminó Kise  
-Nunca se burlaron de mi- hablo Kuroko  
-¿¡Entonces era solo yo!?- de nuevo esas falsas lágrimas que hacían enojar más a Alicia; entonces, un balón fue lanzado a Kise sacándolo del tema, todos voltearon en dirección que venía la pelota, Kise pudo frenarla, aunque se quejó un poco por la fuerza con la que fue lanzada, se trataba de Kagami, quien se veía emocionado  
-Lamento tener que interrumpir su pequeña reunión de reencuentro- se disculpó irónico- pero no me digas que has venido aquí por un simple saludo, ¿por qué no juegas conmigo, pequeño niño bonito?- retó  
-"Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto"- Pensó Alicia viendo la escena  
-¿Qué?, no sé si estoy listo, pero… bien, acepto- Kise aceptó el reto de Kagami, Alicia prestó más atención, quería comprobar la fuerza de aquellos milagros tan aclamados  
-Esto podría ser malo- comentó Kuroko con los demás.

Alicia miraba con atención e que se presenciaba con los demás, Kagami lanzó el balón a Kise para que comenzara y se puso en guardia, Alicia captó la mirada relajada del modelo- "Solo un fanfarrón"- pensó con fastidio, puso atención y se encontró con la sorpresa de que Kise había imitado el movimiento que Kagami había hecho hace unos momentos, se impresionó por lo idéntico pero a la vez diferente de la jugada, una copia perfecta, tan perfecta que incluso era más rápido y fuerte que Kagami- "Así que no son solo palabras"- pensó impresionada-"Este tipo es realmente fuerte"- Kagami intentó bloquear, pero Kise tenía mucho más fuerza y encesto con facilidad  
-"Es mucho más rápido y fuerte que yo"- pensó Kagami impresionado mientras caía al suelo derrotado  
-Con que esta es la generación milagrosa- dijo en voz alta Alicia, acaparando esta vez la atención de todos- Nada mal para un simple modelo- se cruzó de brazos un tanto fastidiada  
-¿"Simple modelo"?- Kise la miró- ¿Estás en el equipo cierto?-  
-No, soy amiga de la entrenadora, vengo a ayudar de vez en cuando, pero no pertenezco al equipo- mintió  
-Pero…- uno de los novatos iba a protestar, pero Alicia intervino rápidamente  
-Sólo soy un extra aquí- alzó los hombros, Kise suspiró decepcionado  
-Después de algo tan decepcionante como esto, no puedo irme ahora- Alicia alzó la ceja incrédula, dejando de la misma manera al resto del equipo- Vamos Kurokocchi- Kise se fue acercando a Kuroko- únete a nosotros, y juguemos baloncesto juntos de nuevo- ofertó Kise confiado  
-_JA, pero que huevos tiene el niño- _dijo Alicia un poco fastidiada, Kise la ignoró y continúo  
-En verdad te respeto mucho, Kurokocchi, y es por eso que desperdicias tu talento aquí, ¿qué dices entonces?-  
-Es un honor oír eso- contestó respetuosamente Kuroko- pero con todo respeto, debo rechazar tu oferta- Kuroko ofreció una reverencia dejando a todos bastante impresionados  
-Eso no tiene sentido- debatió Kise confundido- Además, tú no eres así, Ganar lo era todo- dio su punto  
\- Eh cambiado mi manera de pensar desde entonces, y lo más importante, hice una promesa con Kagami-kun- Alicia sonrió  
-"Sin duda, tienes todo mi respeto"- Sonrió mientras veía a Kuroko  
-Le prometí que venceríamos a la generación de los milagros- terminó de hablar Kuroko  
-No debes bromear con eso- Kise parecía confundido con la actitud que tomo el sexto jugador fantasma  
-¿qué haces?, yo iba a decirlo, Kuroko- habló un feliz y emocionado Kagami-"Pensar que hay otros 4 chicos igual de fuertes… la generación de los milagros es increíble, no puedo dejar de sonreír"- pensó emocionado, Kise, Kagami y Kuroko se intercambiaron miradas decididas.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Violines… guitarras eléctricas… letra depresiva… música que escuchaba Alicia cuando tenía que pensar, caminaba de regreso a casa con aires serios-"La generación de los milagros, un grupo de chicos prodigios con talentos excepcionales… Kise Ryouta… un presumido sin escrúpulos que juega jodidamente bien… sin duda, el partido será duro con ese tipo"- se formó una sonrisa en su rostro-"sin duda le patearé el trasero a ese niño bonito"-.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Riko suspiraba derrotada mientras se acostaba en su cama-"un día largo el de hoy"- pensó mientras se recostaba- "Nada como dormir un… ¡UN MOMENTO! ¡ALICIA-SAN PARTICIPARÁ EN EL PRÓXIMO PARTIDO! ¡PERO ELLA ES UNA CHICA!"- pensó Riko aturdida, sin dudas la llamaría mañana temprano para hacer los preparativos necesarios.

**Notas finales: **Hoolaaa! (OwO)/  
Les vine a traer regalo de navidad xD (ok, no tan así)  
Y sí, Alicia en el siguiente capítulo tiene su primer juego como "Cristian" (ya les hice spoiler T^T)  
Y también, Alicia detesta a Kise, ya sabrán porqué xDDD  
Gracias por leer el fic y espero que les guste el cap de hoy 3  
No olviden dejar reviews 3 :DD  
No leemos cuando me venga la inspiración xDD  
Bye-bye (OwO)/


	4. Chapter 4 Soy Cristian

**Disclamer: **Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a Todatoshi Fujimaki-sensei, apoya al original (si estás leyendo esto, es porque apoyas al original xDDD, solo quería ponerlo más formal xDDDD)

**...**

**Notas autora: **Las pongo porque FF me trollea D'x (jajajaja supongo ya se dieron cuenta xDDD) ya decidí bien las aclaraciones, así que ya las dejaré así xDDDD

**...**

**Aclaraciones: **_Letra cursiva_\- Idioma Español o inglés (trataré de especificarlo bien en el capitulo)  
Comillas (" ")- son pensamientos o citas textuales (el capitulo lo especifica)  
_**Negritas y cursiva**_\- flash backs o recuerdos  
En el capítulo se especifican las llamadas telefónicas

Sin molestar, ¡DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO!

**Capítulo 4: Soy Cristian**

Ronquidos, suspiros, posturas extrañas, Alicia dormía plácidamente en su cama, hasta que el tono de llamadas de su celular la levanto ~OOHH MY FUCKING GOOD~ se dejó escuchar la voz de una banda, Alicia por el susto cayó de la cama y contestó rápidamente- ¿_Diga?- _  
-¿Alicia-san?- una voz femenina se escuchó en el auricular  
-¿Entrenadora?- preguntó Alicia medio dormida, a pesar de todo el escándalo que causo, no logró despertarse del todo  
-Alicia-san, tenemos un problema- dijo preocupada Riko  
-¿Problema?- Alicia no carburaba bien recién levantada  
-Alicia-san, hoy es el partido contra Kaijou…-  
-Ajá… ¿y?- Alicia se sentó en su cama para poner más atención  
-¡Te recuerdo que estás en el equipo masculino!- Alicia recordó eso de inmediato y empezó a reír - ¿Alicia-san?-  
-Te veo en 10 minutos en la escuela, ¿ok?-  
-Pero, Ali…- Alicia cortó la llamada, se levantó y empezó a buscar sus cosas

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Mooo~, esa chica en verdad es extraña- pensó en voz alta Riko, lazó un suspiro y salió en camino a la escuela

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-_YA ME VOY-_ habló Alicia desde la entrada de su casa cargando una maleta un poco grande  
-_éxito el día de hoy_\- le deseo Rina sentada en la sala con un café – antes de que te vayas… ¿no te alistas desde aquí?-  
-_Naah, es más divertido ver la cara de las personas cuando te transformas poco a poco_\- Alicia sonrió maliciosa y salió del departamento, estaba emocionada por el juego, definitivamente lo estaba.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-"¿En dónde estará esta chica?"- pensó Riko mientras miraba a todos lados esperando a Alicia  
-_Siento la tardanza_\- gritó Alicia mientras corría saludando con una mano al aire  
-¿Y esa maleta?- preguntó Riko fuera de lugar  
-¿Hoy vamos contra Kaijou, no?, debo cumplir las expectativas del equipo- Alicia guiño el ojo y jaló a Riko dentro de la escuela

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Recoger el cabello haciéndolo todo completamente hacía atrás y amarrarlo en un chongo justo en la nuca, vendas aplanando sus pechos, el uniforme de su equipo y unos lentes sin graduación  
-¿Alicia…-san?- preguntó Riko impresionada, Alicia ya no parecía Alicia, era completamente otra persona con solo esos pequeños aditamentos  
-No-no, yo soy Cristian- Sin mucho esfuerzo, Alicia logró una voz grave de un chico de su edad- ¿Qué tal, eh?- preguntó sin fingir la voz- así me vestía en mis encuentros en México- sonrió  
-No puedo creerlo- Riko seguía impresionada  
-Un favor…- Alicia volvió a su voz fingida- llámame "Cristian" en los encuentros, por favor- pidió seria , Riko asintió sorprendida y esperaron a que se reuniera el resto del equipo.

-¿¡Es enserio!?- preguntó un sorprendido Kagami observando a su nuevo compañero de equipo  
-Sí…- respondió Alicia  
-¿¡Y como logras tener la voz así!?- seguía impresionado  
-No me esfuerzo mucho, de por sí mi voz ya es un poco gruesa…- confesó Alicia (ahora Cristian) indiferente  
-No puedo creerlo- Hyuuga habló impresionado  
-En verdad es muy impresionante, Alicia-san- habló Kuroko asustando de paso a todos, Alicia, como siempre, no se inmutó ni un poco y saludo con una sonrisa  
-Gracias Tetsu, pero ahora díganme Cristian-  
-Es muy realista también- se acercó Izuki a verla más de cerca  
-lo sé- bajó la mirada para verlo- En verdad es más cómodo jugar así-  
-Bien entonces, tenemos un partido que ganar- animó Riko  
-¡Sí!- contestó el resto del equipo y fueron camino a Kaijou.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-_Worales… la escuela parece sacada de anime_\- habló Ali… Cristian emocionado  
-Cristian-kun, debes hablar algo que podamos entender- pidió Kuroko  
-Lo siento, la costumbre- rio Cristian  
-Esté lugar es enorme- hablo Hyuuga  
-A eso me refería- sonrió Cristian siguiendo la conversación  
-Se nota cuando una escuela dedica todo al atletismo- siguió su comentario Hyuuga, Cristian sonrió y miró a Kagami quien tenía cara de sueño  
-_JAJAJAJAJAJA pareces zombie_\- se burló  
-Kagami-kun, tu mirada es peor que de costumbre- "tradujo" Kuroko lo que Cristian quería decir  
-Cállense, no pude dormir bien anoche…- confesó-  
-¿Acaso eres un niño pequeño esperando a salir de excursión?- cuestionó Kuroko divertido  
-Eres muy tierno Taiga- continuó Cristian  
-¡NO LO SOY!... además tú eres rara- se defendió Kagami  
-Raro- corrigió Cristian cruzándose de brazos- Ya había dicho que en los partidos me llamo Cristian- golpeo levemente la frente de Kagami  
-¡Chicos!- apareció Kise corriendo en dirección del equipo  
-Kise- gritaron Cristian y Kagami al mismo tiempo  
-Este lugar es muy grande, así que pensé en venir a buscarlos- explicó Kise  
-Gracias- agradeció Riko haciendo una reverencia  
-¡oye Kise!- habló Kagami pero fue ignorado, Kise fue directo con Kuroko  
-Kurokocchi, desde que rechazaste mi invitación no eh dejado de llorar en mi almohada todas las noches- fingió dolor Kise  
-Sólo muéstranos el camino y ya- se cruzó de brazos Cristian fastidiado  
-Nadie me había rechazado antes- siguió el rubio escandaloso  
-¿Estás ignorándome?- preguntó fastidiado Cristian  
-Por favor, no seas sarcástico- pidió Kuroko, Kise tomo un semblante confiado y burlón  
-Estoy interesado en saber acerca de las personas que cambiaron la forma de pensar de Kurokocchi- al fin soltó Kise, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la presencia de Cristian- ¿Quién eres tú?, no recuerdo haberte visto ese día- se acercó a Cristian  
-Me llamo Cristian- se limitó a contestar fastidiado  
-¿Cristian?- preguntó dudoso- que nombre tan raro-  
-Para un japonés, lo es-  
-¿Japonés?... ¿vienes del extranjero?- preguntó emocionado  
-Cristian-kun viene de México- señaló Kuroko  
-¿México?...¿no es ese el país que está lleno de gente perezosa?- dijo Kise- además tu no pareces mexicano…- lo miró con detalle  
-_¿Por qué mierdas piensan eso de mi puto país?, carajo- _dijo sin cambiar su tonalidad de voz- Mira…. Que sea mexicano no significa que sea "perezoso", te aseguro que conoces a más de 1 persona que sea "perezosa"…- sobaba sus sienes fastidiado  
-Ah… ¿y qué hace un mexicano aquí?- pregunto con curiosidad  
-Patearles el trasero a niños bonitos como tú- sonrió con fastidio, Kise suspiró  
-En realidad no me importa mucho que me hagan parte de la generación milagrosa, pero no puedo ignorar un desafío tan obvio- lanzó una mirada retadora- no soy lo suficiente maduro como para dejarlo pasar, Lo siento, pero tendré que aplastarlos con todo lo que tengo- Cristian sonrió de lado  
-Eso espero… "Este tipo…"- pensó con fastidio.

-Aquí es- Kise los llevó al gimnasio, el equipo miró extrañado, la cancha dividida a la mitad, el resto del equipo de Kaijou practicaba en una parte y los regulares estaban del otro lado  
-¿Jugaremos con media cancha?- preguntó Riko sorprendida- ¿El otro lado es usado para prácticas?- todo el equipo de Seirin se acercó a la parte que correspondía al juego amistoso  
-Ya llegaron, Bienvenidos- un hombre con exceso de peso dio la bienvenida- Soy el entrenador, Takeuchi- se presentó  
-"¿¡Entrenador!?"- pensó divertido Cristian  
-¿Quién de ustedes es el entrenador?- preguntó fuera de lugar viendo solo jóvenes  
-Esa soy yo- habló Riko con respeto  
-¿¡Tú!? ¿No eras la manager?- preguntó sorprendido  
-Soy la entrenadora, Aida Riko, ¡Sera un placer jugar con ustedes!- se presentó ignorando la sorpresa del supuesto entrenador- Así que… ¿qué es esto?- preguntó Riko señalando el lugar con la mirada  
-Es lo que parece, solo se hicieron arreglos simples para el juego de hoy-  
-¿arreglos?- tanto Riko como los demás, estaban confundidos con todo eso  
-No habrá mucho que aprender que valga la pena de este partido- al instante, Riko cambio su semblante a uno ofendido  
-Ya veo…- habló Riko controlándose  
-Vamos a tener al resto del equipo practicando como siempre, para no perder el tiempo, jugaran con los titulares como fue acordado, espero no nos dejen triplicar su tablero el día de hoy- el entrenador se dirigió con su equipo  
-_Hijo de la gran puta- _habló Cristian lanzando un suspiro para poder calmarse- _¿Cuántos huevos cree que tiene este pendejo hijo de la chingada? ¿¡EH!?- _  
Tanto Riko y los demás, estaban igual de enojados que Cristian  
-Ellos creen que apestamos- Kagami habló acaparando la atención- Están tratando esto como una simple exhibición de práctica-  
-Te juro que quiero ponchar a ese tipo- habló Cristian con un tic en el ojo.

-Kise, ¿por qué usas el uniforme?- preguntó el entrenador de Kaijou- tú no jugarás hoy, sabemos que tenemos estrellas de varias secundarias, pero tú estás a un nivel completamente diferente-  
-No diga eso entrenador, por favor, paré- pidió Kise ansioso  
-Si te dejo jugar, esto ya no es un partido de práctica- fue lo último que dijo dejando a Kise hablando solo, Kise volteo a ver al equipo de Seirin, todos con el enojo más que evidente  
-No había estado tan enojado desde hace tiempo- comentó Izuki por todos, Kise fue donde ellos  
-Lo siento, en verdad lo siento- se disculpó- estaré en la banca, pero si ustedes vencen a estos tipos, estoy seguro que jugaré en la cancha- explicó- Además, si no son capaces de obligarlos a hacerme jugar, entonces no pueden ir por ahí diciendo que retarán a la generación milagrosa-  
-Oye- llamó la atención el entrenador de Kaijou- Muéstrales a los chicos de Seirin donde están los vestuarios- el equipo ignoró eso y avanzó fuera del gimnasio  
-Así está bien- habló Kuroko por todos- vamos a calentar- Kuroko lanzó una mirada retadora a Kise- No tenemos tiempo que perder- continuo avanzando con los demás.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¡Qué el partido de práctica entre la preparatoria Seirin y la preparatoria Kaijou comience!-  
Los equipos se formaron para empezar el juego- Emm… ya vamos a empezar el juego, Seirin, por favor tengan a sus 5 jugadores en la cancha…- hablo un chico haciéndole de árbitro  
-Disculpe… ya somos 5- habló Kuroko para que le pusieran atención, Kaijou se sorprendió por la poca presencia de Kuroko  
-Estaba enfrente mío y ni siquiera lo noté- habló un regular de Kaijou- ¿Y tú Kasamatsu?-  
-Yo tampoco lo ví- admitió sorprendido  
-Esto es ridículo, después de tanta arrogancia… pensé que tendrían jugadores decentes- habló el entrenador de Kaijou  
-Ya veremos- habló Kise serio- puede que tenga razón, no son solo decentes-.

Así empezó el partido, Cristian vio a sus contrincantes- "No se ven enclenques…"- pensó-"Será mejor ponerse serios en esto, estos idiotas me hicieron enojar bastante"- Cristian posó sus ojos en Taiga, quien esperaba tomar el balón para empezar el partido.

-Ouch…- habló Riko en voz alta  
-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Koganei  
-Esto no se ve muy bien- contestó Riko viendo a los jugadores de Kaijou-"No puedo ver todo a través de su ropa, pero sus números son bastante altos, nuestros números están muy atrás, no me sorprende de un equipo nacional fuerte, Tenemos a Kuroko-kun, Kagami-kun y… a Alicia-san… pero… ¿qué tan lejos llegaremos con ellos?"- pensó preocupada Riko.

Inició el partido, Kagami saltó para acaparar el balón, pero Kaijou logró capturar el balón  
-Bien, Mantengamos el ritmo- habló engreídamente Kasamatsu botando el balón, pero Kuroko logró quitarle el balón y correr, Kasamatsu y otro chico alcanzaron a Kuroko pero pasó el balón a Kagami quien encestó con una clavada, despegando el aro del tablero dejando a todos impresionados  
-¡Muy bien!- gritó Kagami, luego, sorprendiéndose al ver el aro en su mano  
-¿¡Rompió el aro!?- comentaron sorprendidos  
-Buen trabajo, Taiga- felicitó Cristian dándole una palmada en la espalda- esperaba menos de ti, me dejaste impresionada-  
-¿¡De qué hablas, idiota!?- le reclamó  
-Esa cosa es peligrosa, uno de los tornillos estaba oxidado- comentó Izuki viendo el tablero roto  
-Aun así, eso no es normal- hablo Kasamatsu más que sorprendido  
-Esto es más grave de lo que pensé- comentó Kagami aún con el aro en la mano

-Lo siento- se disculpó Riko dando una reverencia, Kuroko y Kagami también se acercaron  
-Lo sentimos mucho, hemos roto el aro- se disculpó Kuroko con el entrenador, Cristian suspiró- ya que no podemos jugar así, ¿podríamos usar la cancha completa?- pidió cortésmente, Cristian sonrió  
-"Tengo tanto que aprender…"- pensó, volvió a prestar atención, se dio cuenta de que el entrenador de Kaijou estaba molesto.

Alistaron la cancha completa  
-Esto es dar una paliza- comentó Kise divertido- nunca había visto al entrenador así-  
-Puedes decirles que eso pasa por subestimarnos- habló enfadado Kagami  
-¿Cuánto crees que cueste el remplazo de un aro?- habló Kuroko sacando de tema a ese par  
-¿EH?, ¿tenemos que pagarlo?- preguntó Kagami  
-¿Tu qué crees?- suspiró Cristian  
-Pero…-  
-Tranquilo mocoso- Cristian le dio un leve golpe en la espalda- Se lo tenían bien merecido- le guiñó el ojo

-Redundaremos el partido- habló el árbitro, esta vez, Kise Ryouta participaría en el juego  
-Lamento hacerlos esperar- habló Kise con toda la arrogancia  
-Al fin entras- habló Kagami emocionado  
-No creas que te será fácil- hablo Cristian con los brazos cruzados.

-"Increible… con solo verlo de nuevo puedo decir, Kise Ryouta es un monstruo"- pensó Riko

De nuevo, chicas escandalosas animando a Kise, todos voltearon a ver  
-¡Kise-kun!- se escuchaban los gritos de las chicas  
-¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó Hyuuga sacado de lugar  
-Siempre pasa cuando Kise juega- explico Kasamatsu mientras Kise saludaba a la muchedumbre y agradecía su presencia- Por ahora- Kasamatsu corrió donde Kise dándole una patada- ¡deja de saludar o te golpeare!-  
-Pero ya me golpeaste Kasamatsu-sempai- se quejó el modelo  
-"Carajo"- pensó fastidiado Cristian  
-¿Ya viste a ese chico?- se escucharon a un grupo de chicas- Es guapo- señalaron a Cristian  
-"¿Guapo?"…- pensó aturdido- "Mocosas idiotas"- pensó divertido  
-Estás niñas no saben nada- negó Riko con la cabeza al escuchar ese comentario  
-Resultó ser popular entre las chicas- comentó Koganei de la misma forma.

-Oye Kise, ¿Quién es el número 10?- se escuchó a Kasamatsu  
-¿10?- volteo donde Kagami quien ya les prestaba atención- Ese es Kagami-  
-¿Kagami?, nunca había oído de él-  
-Olvídate de él, quien te robo el balón fue el 11- parecía animado al nombrar al jugador – fue mi compañero en Teiko, Kurokocchi, ¿es asombroso verdad, verdad?- insistió el rubio emocionado  
-Cállate- calló Kasamatsu a Kise con un golpe- En todo caso, nos dieron una buena bienvenida, ¿por qué no les devolvemos el favor?- Kise sonrió y empezó el partido formalmente

Kise encestó los primeros 2 puntos imitando el clavado de Kagami, obviamente con mucho más fuerza, Kasamatsu volvió a golpearlo  
-"Encesto mucho más fuerte que yo"- pensó Kagami viendo el tablero, serio  
-No puedo decir lo mismo que con las chicas- Saco Kise del tema a Kagami- Pero nunca eh fallado en devolver un favor en la cancha-  
-_¡ESTE PENDEJO QUÉ DEMONIOS SE CREE!- _gritó Cristián bastante enojado  
-Cristian-kun, por favor cálmate- pidió Kuroko- y por favor, habla en japonés-  
-Lo siento, pero ese tipo me enferma- .

Hyuuga tenía el balón, Kaijou lo arrebató, pero Kuroko recupero el balón dándoselo a Cristian, quien encesto con una clavada bastante potente  
-¡VAMOS CON TODO!- habló Kagami con energía, Seirin asintió y Kaijou estaba molesto

Un juego veloz, el balón iba de aquí para allá, un ritmo muy difícil de seguir  
-¿Qué demonios es esto?- preguntó Riko sorprendida  
-¿Qué pasa con este juego tan acelerado?- hablo Koganei, los puntos 16-17 favor Kaijou – Sólo han pasado 3 minutos de juego-  
-"Es como si estuvieran peleando, dejando la guardia fuera… la defensa hace lo que puede, pero la ofensiva de ambos es fuerte"- pensó sorprendida.

Cristian recibió un pase de Kuroko, Kise empezó a cubrirlo; Cristian brincó haciendo una suspensión, Kise saltó para detenerlo, pero Cristian lanzó el balón trazando una trayectoria exagerada logrando encestar, Kise lo miró sorprendido- "¿Dónde eh visto esos tiros?"- pensó; consiguió el balón; Cristian trató de cubrirlo; pero Kise imitó la suspensión de Cristian encestando igualmente  
-"¿Cómo chingados lo hace?"- pensó Cristian- "Y lo único que hace es mejorar"- limpió un poco de sudor de su boca  
-No se rindan y muévanse- gritó Hyuuga animando al equipo  
-Capitán- Kuroko llamó a Hyuuga quien se asustó  
-¿De dónde rayos saliste?... ¿Y por qué me estás hablando?-  
-Capitán, quisiera pedir un tiempo fuera- pidió Kuroko- A este ritmo tan elevado mi cuerpo no durará mucho-  
-¿Cómo puedes ser tan débil?-  
-También, necesitamos que Kagami-kun y Alicia-san se calmen, mientras más intenso jueguen, Kise-kun aumentará más su ritmo, a este paso, tomará todo lo que podemos dar, y solamente empeorará- terminó de explicar Kuroko  
-"Habla más de lo normal…¿será que todo esto es más serio de lo que pensé?- Hyuuga desvió la mirada, encontró a Riko solicitando tiempo fuera- La entrenadora está pensando lo mismo…"-

-Tiempo, Seirin- dieron el silbatazo para dar un tiempo fuera, Seirin en la banca, jadeaba de cansancio  
-"No puedo creer que estén tan cansados con sólo 5 minutos de juego"- pensó Riko preocupada  
-Diooos, esos tipos son mucho mejores de lo que creí- comento Cristian- ¿Algún plan?- preguntó secando el sudor de su cara  
-Pues…- Riko iba a dar ideas, pero los gritos del entrenador de Kaijou los distrajo

-¿¡Qué demonios creen que están haciendo!?- Riko y Cristian pusieron atención a los gritos- ¿¡Cuantos puntos más dejarán que anoten!?- Riko regresó la mirada, pero Cristian prestó atención, pudiera escuchar algo importante de eso…- ¿¡qué pasa con la defensa!? ¿¡Está dormida o qué!?- siguió con su regaño  
-Esto es difícil…- habló uno de los miembros de Kaijou  
-Sí… esos niños de primer año son difíciles…- habló Kasamatsu, luego se dirigió a Kise- Tú deberías ser capaz de detener a Kagami y al número 12… ahora… ¿qué pasa con ese chico invisible?, Kuroko…- Kise se emocionó al escuchar ese nombre  
-¿Verdad que sí? Kurokocchi en realidad es…- Kasamatsu interrumpió a Kise con un golpe en el estómago  
-Cállate, ¿por qué estás tan emociona… - Kise tomó el puño de su compañero  
-Está bien, el flujo del juego está a punto de cambiar- Kise parecía confiado, Cristian ladeo la cabeza confundido por la actitud del rubio  
-¿Alicia-san?- Riko le llamó para que prestará atención  
-¿eh?, ¡ah!, perdón ¿qué decían?- miró la formación que Riko tenía en el piso  
-Pon atención, idiota- le regañó Hyuuga con un golpe en la cabeza  
-Lo siento- se disculpó  
-Como decía, tenemos que lidiar con Kise-kun- dijo Riko explicando de nuevo  
-No creo que Kagami pueda manejarlo solo… ¿deberíamos cambiarlo?- pidió Hyuuga  
-¿¡Qué!?, oye esperen… por favor…- Kagami intervino  
-¿Por favor?- preguntó Riko confundida por la cortesía de Kagami  
-En todo caso, el problema no es solo Kise… en verdad el resto del equipo es muy fuerte- comentó Cristian pensando  
-Hay una manera- intervino Kuroko, todos voltearon a verlo  
-Siendo honesto, ellos tienen un punto débil- Cristian escuchó lo mismo en la banca de Kaijou, y volvió a prestar atención a su equipo  
-¿Un punto débil?- preguntó Riko sorprendida  
-Lo hubieras dicho antes- reclamó Hyuuga  
-No, honestamente, no estoy seguro que se pueda llamar "punto débil", de cualquier manera, lo siento, existe otro problema, por el ritmo del juego tan inesperado, mi efectividad llega al límite-  
-¿Qué?- preguntó el capitán sorprendido, Cristian volteo de nuevo a la banca de Kaijou, lo hizo por inercia

-Ellos no serán capaces de utilizar su redirección después de 40 minutos…- escuchó decir a Kise  
-"Ellos también lo tienen presente"- pensó fastidiado- "Estos tipos son un dolor de trasero"- prefirió poner más atención a lo que decían, sin duda, le beneficiaría saber que tanto saben ellos, notó a Kasamatsu confundido, así que Kise empezó a explicar  
-La falta de presencia de Kurokocchi no es magia, el sólo dirige la atención del oponente a otro sitio- Kise tomo un balón- Mírame por favor, incluso yo puedo hacerlo…- Kise lanzó el balón, Kasamatsu lo siguió- ¿Ves?, dejaste de mirarme… Kurokocchi utiliza su sorprendente habilidad de observación para hacer eso continuamente, creando una ilusión cuando pasa el balón, aunque no es que él tenga que hacer algo con su falta de presencia, pero, cuando más lo usa, más te acostumbras y el efecto disminuye- terminó de explicar Kise, Cristian parecía sorprendido  
-"Sabía que jugaba con su falta de presencia..."- pensó Cristian- "Si ese es el caso… estamos en problemas"-  
-¿¡Por qué no nos dijiste algo tan importante antes!?- Riko grito regañando a Kuroko y de paso llamando la atención de Cristian  
-"¿Explicó lo mismo entonces?..."- pensó aturdida, Rina siempre la regañaba por mirar a otros lados cuando era necesario poner atención  
Riko ahorcaba a Kuroko enojada, Cristian sonreía nerviosa por el trato, mientras que los demás trataban de calmar la situación  
-Lo siento, no preguntaste- respondió Kuroko tratando de respirar  
-¿No dices nada a menos de que te pregunten?- Riko aumentó la fuerza del agarré- "Yo tampoco estaba pensando, fui muy tonta al pensar que podría usar una estrategia sin ningún riesgo"- se regañó internamente  
El silbato sonó anunciando el final del tiempo  
-Se acabó el tiempo- anunció el arbitró  
-¡Lo único que pude hacer fue golpear a Kuroko-kun!- grito Riko molesta, el equipo caminó de nuevo a la cancha, excepto Kagami  
-Permítame quedarme con él… por favor…- pidió  
-¿Por qué eres tan cortes?- preguntó Riko aturdida  
-Siento que conseguiré algo- apresuró a decir Riko  
-O-Oigan esperen… Cambien la defensa en la zona de hombre a hombre, manténganla sólida y muévanse rápido para detener a Kise-kun, esa es la prioridad- explicó rápidamente Riko  
-Sí- dijeron todo Seirin al mismo tiempo  
-Y Kuroko-kun- habló Riko viendo a Kuroko atarse las agujetas- desacelera tu ritmo sin dejar que le brecha sea tan grande ¿puedes hacerlo?- Kuroko se levantó de la banca decidido  
-Lo intentaré- alcanzó a los demás.

Empezó el juego, Kise poseía el balón, se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Seirin lo cubría  
-"Es solo una caja y uno…"- pensó Kasamatsu- "Siguen a Kagami para cubrir a Kise… no puedo creerlo"-  
Kise pasó el balón a Kasamatsu quien saltó para hacer un tiro de tres, Cristian reaccionó y también saltó, lamentablemente fue muy tarde y Kasamatsu pudo encestar, ahora el marcador estaba 22-27 favor Kaijou, las porras de Kaijou se dejaron escuchar  
-¿Subestimando a los regulares de Kaijou?, que patético- habló en voz alta  
-Rayos… esto es difícil- hablo Hyuuga

Kagami logró tener el balón, Kise lo cubrió, fue cuando notó a Kuroko solo y lanzó el balón, quien fue robado por Kaijou anotando otros 2 puntos  
-Ya veo, creo que empiezo a acostumbrarme- hablo, Moriyama, (nombre que supieron por las porras) dejando el resultado 25-33 aún favor a Kaijou  
-Esto no es bueno…- habló Izuki  
-¿Qué debemos hacer, Izuki?- contesto Hyuuga  
-No lo sé…-

-Maldición, la brecha se hace más grande- comentó Koganei enojado

Cristian logró conseguir el balón, la pasó a Kagami quien dio un salto para encestar, Kise saltó para detenerlo  
-¡Taiga!- llamó Cristian pidiendo el balón, Kagami reaccionó muy tarde y Kise logró contrarrestar  
-¡Balón fuera, Bola blanca!- habló el árbitro  
Kagami jadeaba cansado  
-¿Por qué no lo aceptas?- preguntó de la nada Kise, Kagami le volteo a ver confundido- Estás a años luz de desafiar a la generación de los milagros…-  
-¿Qué dices?- habló Kagami enojado  
-La brecha entre nuestro puntaje podrá ser mayor, pero no se hará más pequeña, no importa cuántas formaciones o estrategias hagas, el básquet es un deporte de contextura física, en otras palabras, es un deporte de tamaño; la diferencia entre tu equipo y el mío es muy grande; eres el único que tuvo una oportunidad contra nosotros, pero ahora puedo ver lo fuerte que eres, Admito que tienes un gran potencial, pero, estás muy lejos de alcanzarme… no importa lo que me tires, con una mirada… lo devuelvo con el doble de fuerza; Podrás luchar, pero nunca podrás ganarme, el mundo real no es tan fácil- terminó Kise, Kagami bajó la mirada y empezó a reír, dejando a todos los presentes confundidos  
-Lo siento, lo siento… es que estoy tan feliz- se disculpó con un par de lágrimas en los ojos  
-¿Feliz?- un confundido Kise preguntó  
-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien me dijo algo así- Kise le prestó más atención- Lo escuchaba todo el tiempo allá-  
-¿Allá?-  
-sí, en américa-  
-¿Vivías en américa?, eso es increíble- se sorprendió Kise  
-"Claro, se sorprenden de que vengan de Gringolandia y yo mexicana sólo recibo insultos, no pos así no se pinches puede"- pensó Cristian viendo fastidiada la escena  
-Pensé que había dado en el blanco al volver aquí a jugar, escucharte decir eso me entusiasma- confeso un Kagami confiado- la vida se trata de enfrentar oponentes fuertes, no tiene sentido si no hay alguien fuerte con quien jugar… ¡Es mejor si no puedes ganar!- terminó Kagami su discurso dejando a un Kise sorprendido- Apenas estamos empezando, ¿no crees que es algo pronto para darte la victoria?, además, gracias a ti pude darme cuenta de tu debilidad- Kagami fue donde Kuroko, dejando sorprendido a Kise de nuevo  
-¿Debilidad?- preguntó confuso  
-Debe ser difícil decírtelo a ti mismo, ¿con una mirada? ¿y qué si no lo ves?, puedes ser el mejor jugador, pero no puedes copiar un juego invisible, en otras palabras- Kagami tomó la cabeza de Kuroko- Este chico es tu debilidad- Kagami señaló confiado a Kuroko  
-"Tiene razón… alguien tan fuerte no puede rebajar su fuerza, por lo tanto, no puede contra Tetsu…- pensó Cristian sorprendido- Que inteligente de tu parte, Taiga"- Cristian prestó de nuevo atención a la escena, Kagami reía confiado  
-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Kuroko sacado de lugar  
Los jugadores parecían sorprendidos  
-Kagami y Cristian parecen impotentes frente a Kise, pero su debilidad es…-  
-¿Kuroko-kun? ¿El chico más débil de la cancha?- completó Riko la frase de Hyuuga  
-¿Y qué?- preguntó Kise recobrando los estribos, Kuroko se quitó la mano de Kagami, molesto- Es cierto que el estilo de Kurokocchi es el único que no puedo copiar, pero… ¿qué cambia con eso?- El silbatazo sonó, dando fin al primer cuarto.

-Todo cambia- soltó Kagami confiado-Los dejaremos llorando en el segundo cuarto- se dio la vuelta y regresó a la banca, dejando a un Kise molesto

-Ocho puntos de diferencia…- miraron el marcador, 27-35 favor Kaijou- Seirin no está mal-  
-¿¡Qué demonios están haciendo!?- el entrenador de Kaijou estaba realmente molesto- ¡Nos están alcanzando!- Kise estaba enfadado- ¡Sus fundamentos no son suficientes!, ¡Arriba las manos, Defiendan y recuperen el balón!- Los integrantes solo asentían "sí, señor"  
-Son más altos que ellos, ¡Consigan los rebotes!- Alicia no dejaba de mirar al contrincante, siempre sacaba información importante haciendo eso, aunque descuidaba a su equipo

-Ya veo… eso podría funcionar- Cristian prestó atención a su equipo de nuevo, confundido ya que no había escuchado nada, pasó saliva  
-"Pendeja"- se regañó internamente- "siempre haces lo mismo"-  
-Kagami-kun, Alicia-san, veo que ya se han calmado- Cristian suspiro admitiéndolo  
-No… yo siempre…- Kagami contradijo, pero los sempais lo interrumpieron  
-No lo estabas- evidenciaron  
-Bien, Kuroko-kun y Kagami-kun, su trabajo en equipo será clave, Alicia-san, tú los apoyarás- Cristian estaba confundido, no había prestado atención  
-Espera… ¿de qué me perdí?... y díganme Cristian por favor…-  
-¿No estabas prestando atención?- pregunto Riko enfadada  
-E-eh… verás… es una historia muy divertida…- sonrió nervioso, Riko le dio un golpe de lleno en la cabeza  
-¡PRESTA ATENCIÓN, IDIOTA!- le regaño  
-Ajajajajajaja que nostalgia…- Cristian sonrió mientras sobaba el golpe  
-Regresando al tema, Chicos… ¿pueden hacerlo?- preguntó Riko, seria  
-Sí… tal vez… nosotros…- Kagami habló no tan convencido, Kuroko golpeo un costado suyo, doblándolo y haciéndolo quejarse un poco- ¡Bastardo! ¿¡A qué vino eso!?-  
-¿Quieres vencer a Kise-kun, cierto?- retó Kuroko muy confiado  
-Por supuesto que sí- Kagami regresó el golpe, dejando a Kuroko de la misma menera  
-¿Qué hay de ti Cristian-kun?- habló Riko con una sonrisa  
-Haré lo que pueda- tronó sus dedos y se levantó  
-Bien, entonces…- Riko posaba orgullosa del nuevo plan

-¡Vamos a comenzar el segundo cuarto!- anunció el árbitro  
-¡Cuento con ustedes para el contraataque!- terminó Riko

Seirin avanzó de nuevo a la cancha, las porras se dejaron escuchar, Cristian se tronó el cuello  
-"¿Apoyarlos en su juego de equipo?... ¿¡cómo chingados hago eso!?... carajo, Rina siempre me regañaba por eso… maldita sea… como sea, trataré de apoyarlos, supongo que debo recibir uno que otro pase ¿no?"- pensó aturdido mientras se acomodaba en la cancha.

Empezó el partido, Kise tenía el balón, encestando con una clavada, Hyuuga recupero el balón y encestó con un tiro de 3 puntos; Kise intento lo mismo, pero Cristian brinco a tiempo lanzando la pelota a otro lado  
-"Esa defensa…"- pensó fastidiado Kise-"¿dónde?..."-  
-Kaijou sigue jugando con la defensa de hombre a hombre"- pensó Hyuuga con el balón, la pasó a Izuki, quien después la paso a Kagami, Kise lo cubría  
-Algo ha cambiado ¿no?- preguntó, Kagami corrió con la pelota, Kise lo persiguió-"¿Driving de nuevo?... ¿o una suspensión?"- pensó tratando de adivinar, Kagami por otra parte, estaba concentrado con el balón, fue entonces que lo boto atrás de él y se lo pasó a Kuroko, quien se la devolvió a Kagami encestando con una clavada-"¿Está coordinando con Kurokocchi?"- pensó Kise aturdido por la maniobra, ahora el marcador iba, 31-39, favor Kaijou. Kagami volvió a tener el balón, Kise intentó bloquearlo de nuevo; Kagami, repitiendo la jugada anterior, la pasó a Kuroko  
-"¿otra vez?, no funcionara"- pensó Kise volteando atrás, pero, no se percató que la pelota esta vez, no iba a Kagami, se dirigía a Cristian, quien encestó con otro de sus tiros exagerados de tres puntos, ahora el marcador, iba 34-39 favor Kaijou

-Van totalmente en serio- dijo un regular de Kaijou sosteniendo la pelota  
-Preocúpense por Kagami y el número 12- contestó Kasamatsu- él, Kuroko y el número 12 están haciendo varios pases entre ellos-  
-Kagami ha empezado a pasar el balón en vez de recibirlo, ¿en dónde cambia?-  
-Eso lo cambia todo, idiota, ahora tiene más opciones a su antigua estrategia, haciendo que la ofensiva sea más fuerte- explico Kasamatsu

-"Kise no puede copiar a Kuroko-kun, la pieza clave del juego, Es su perdición"- pensó Riko confiada

Kise jadeaba cansado- Kurokocchi- dijo fastidiado viendo a Kuroko, quien solo lo veía serio  
-Kise-kun, eres fuerte, Kagami-kun y Cristian-kun no pueden juntos contra ti, pero, cuando nos unimos, podemos vencerte-  
-De verdad has cambiado Kurokocchi, nunca jugamos de esa forma en Teiko, pero, aún no pueden detenerme, ¡Voy a ser el ganador!- Reto Kise con la mirada  
-Quiero ver eso, niño bonito- Kagami, Kuroko y Cristian amenazaron con la mirada a Kise

-Es cierto que no puedo copiar tu coordinación, Kurokocchi, pero ya que perdiste tu efectividad hace 40 minutos, ¡perderás en la segunda mitad de este juego!- Kise tomó el balón.  
Cristian y Kuroko cambiaron de rumbo  
-No tan rápido- hablo un Kagami confiado, cuando Kise se dio cuenta, Kuroko ya lo estaba cubriendo  
-¿Kuroko marca a Kise?- preguntó Kasamatsu sorprendido

-Nunca pensé que volveríamos a jugar de esta manera, Kurokocchi- admitió Kise aún con el balón  
-Yo tampoco- se limitó a responder Kuroko  
-No sé lo que estás haciendo, ¡Pero tú no puedes detenerme, Kurokocchi!- Kise burló rápidamente a Kuroko, pero Kagami ya se encontraba listo para detenerlo  
-Te equivocas… no vamos a detenerte- habló Kagami

-¡Te quitaremos el balón!- terminó la frase Riko, Kuroko, lanzó el balón a las manos de Kagami  
-"¿Una puñalada trasera?"- prensó Kise reaccionando- "Se aprovecharon del segundo en que dude"-  
-No importa que tan increíble juegues contra nosotros- Kagami pasó el balón a Cristian quien rápidamente avanzó- ¡Nosotros pasaremos a tevés de ti!- terminó de hablar Kagami cubriendo a Kise, Cristian lanzó el balón, logrando otros 3 puntos y de paso, haciendo enojar más al entrenador de Kaijou  
-Maldición, un juego de dobles hubiese sido mejor- se quejó Kasamatsu

-"Ni siquiera Kise puede reaccionar a tiempo cuando tiene a alguien invisible atrás de él"- pensó Riko confiada, sin duda, el juego iba mejor de lo esperado

Kise botaba el balón- Entonces solo evitaré correr al lado tuyo- dijo tratando de creerse esa también- Nadie dijo que no podía tirar el balón- Kise saltó, listo para lanzar la pelota, pero Kagami, con ayuda de la cabeza de Kuroko, saltó, bloqueando el tiro de Kise – "Me atraparon"- pensó Kise sorprendido- "Kurokocchi cubre abajo y… Kagami cubre arriba-

-"Un tiro exterior requiere de mucho espacio… ¡Estos chicos son una molestia!"- pensó Kasamatsu igual de sorprendido- "Y Kuroko es quien hace que suceda"- antes de darse cuenta, Cristian ya tenía el balón  
-¡Ataque rápido!- gritó Kagami alcanzándolo, Kise volteo rápido, lamentablemente, golpeo a Kuroko, haciéndolo caer y sangrar de la cabeza, dejando a un Seirin preocupado y a un Kaijou sorprendido

-¡Tetsu!- corrió Cristian y Hyuuga a ver a Kuroko, Cristian lo levantó y Hyuuga revisó si estaba bien; el silbato sonó, marcando tiempo fuera necesario- ¿¡Estás bien, Tetsu!?- pregunto Cristian preocupado  
-Me siento algo mareado…- admitió  
-¡Traigan un kit de primeros auxilios!- se dejó escuchar la voz de la entrenadora  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Kagami preocupado  
-Estoy bien… el juego apenas co… mienza- Kuroko calló de lleno al piso  
-¡Kuroko!- gritó el capitán de Seirin preocupado, Cristian lo cargó poniéndolo en su espalda y bajándolo en la banca para ayudar a Riko a atenderlo

-Están acabados- dijo Kasamatsu limpiando un poco de sudor- no es así como las cosas debieron haber acabado, pero, sin ese chico, la diferencia de puntos, solo aumentará- confesó Kasamatsu viendo como atendían a Kuroko  
-"Kurokocchi"- pensó preocupado Kise

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó preocupado Hyuuga  
-Kuroko-kun ya no puede jugar, tenemos que hacerlo con los miembros restantes del equipo- confesó Riko  
-¿Hacerlo?- preguntó desconfiado un novato- Esto va a ser más difícil sin Kuorko…-  
-Los de segundo año se encargarán de la ofensiva principal, es solo el segundo cuarto, pero, no podemos dejarlos ir por delante de nosotros, sé que es temprano, pero es hora de jugar, Hyuuga-kun- apresuró a decir Riko  
-Kagami-kun, Ali… Cristian-kun, Kise intentará copiarlos, así que estarán en la defensiva, ocúpense de la defensa, hagan lo posible para evitar que Kise-kun anoté  
-¿Segura de que esto funcionara?- preguntó Kagami por Cristian y el, Cristian estaba entre preocupado y serio  
-Todo estará bien, ten un poco de fe- regaño Hyuuga  
-Pero…- siguió cuestionando Kagami, fue entonces que Hyuuga sonrió más de la cuenta  
-Dije que todo está bien, idiota, escucha a tus superiores de vez en cuando, o te mataré- Termino su regaño dejando a Kagami fuera de lugar  
-Los de primer año deberían demostrar más respeto a sus superiores- hablo consigo Hyuuga- Deberían arrodillarse-  
-_No pos_ a_sí hasta yo me hinco-_dijo sarcástica Cristian rascando su nuca, el silbato sonó dando fin al tiempo fuera  
-Estás mostrando tus verdaderas intenciones, capitán- hablo Izuki- No se preocupen por él- Cristian y Kagami voltearon a ver a Izuki-él siempre se pone así cuando estamos de emergencia, cuando él dice lo que piensa, nunca pierde ninguno de sus tiros, déjenle la ofensiva a él- Cristian y Kagami intercambiaron miradas sorprendidos- solo defiendan como si su vida dependiera de ello-  
-Bien, no queda nada más- alzó los hombros Cristian  
-¿Estás de acuerdo?- pregunto sorprendido Kagami  
-Claro, por alguna razón, les tengo una confianza ciega…- Cristian sonrió con nostalgia, Kagami le lanzó una mirada interrogativa, cosa que Cristian no paso por alto- Mi antiguo equipo era como este, mi ex capitán se parece mucho al capitán, mi entrenadora a Riko… incluso tenía un compañero igual a ti, solo que yo era la más alta del equipo… me alegro mucho de haber entrado aquí- Suspiró y regresó a la cancha.

Hyuuga era cubierto por el número 5, pero lo pasó rápido y Mitobe lo cubrió, haciendo una pantalla perfecta, haciendo, incluso, admitirlo al número 5; Izuki era bloqueado por Kasamatsu, pero logró hacerse un hueco y lanzar el balón a Hyuuga quien encestó con 3 puntos.

Cristian consiguió el balón, corría burlando fácilmente a los demás regulares de Kaijou, hasta que Kise lo bloqueo  
-¡No te dejaré pasar!- Cristian seguía botando el balón, mirándolo serio, cambio el balón de mano pasándolo por sus piernas y botándolo con más rapidez, Kise intentó quitarle el balón, pero Cristian rápidamente dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, hizo que giraba a la derecha, haciendo que Kise tratara de bloquear ese lado, Cristian rápidamente cambió de dirección haciendo una finta, Kagami fue a darle apoyo, Kasamatsu bloqueo a Cristian, quien pasó el balón a Kagami, Kise volvió con Kagami para cubrirlo  
-¡Taiga!- llamó Cristian, Kagami le pasó el balón y saltó para encestar, Kise corrió a cubrir a Cristian de nuevo; saltó para bloquearlo, pero Cristian, en el aire, cambió de posición encestando con 2 puntos  
-"¿Qué?"- Kise se sorprendió por la jugada de Cristian- "Esa fuerza… la eh visto, sin duda en esa persona"- Kise veía sorprendido a Cristian

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Los quejidos de un chico se escuchaban, pedaleando una bicicleta con dificultad  
-Maldición, se supone que íbamos a rotar en la señal del semáforo- se quejó el conductor, que jalaba una carreta con la bicicleta, y encima, un peliverde tomando de una lata- No has perdido ni una vez-  
-Por supuesto que no, hoy, Oha-Asa del horóscopo predijo algo grandioso para los cánceres como yo- el peliverde que venía montado en la carreta comento orgulloso mientras tomaba de nuevo de su lata  
-¿Qué es lo que tiene que ver con esto?- el conductor se quejaba exhausto- de todos modos estamos haciendo esto por un simple partido de práctica, Más vale que tus compañeros de equipo de secundaria valgan la pena- amenazó el azabache molesto  
-Es "el copiador" y "el hombre invisible"- contestó el peliverde  
-¿¡Son buenos!?- apenas si podía hablar el conductor  
-Date prisa, o el juego habrá terminado- presionó el peliverde  
-¡LA CULPA ES TUYA POR ESTAR LEYENDO HORÓSCOPOS!- dio una última queja el azabache.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-"ellos no son tan buenos sin Kuroko"- pensó Kasamatsu un poco sobresaltado-"Pero su ofensiva no está mal, usando la habilidad de disparo del número 4 a su beneficio"-  
Tiros por parte de Hyuuga, una caja de dos personas atrapando a Kise, el marcador, 48-52 favor Kaijou

-queda 1 minuto y medio del segundo cuarto- comentaron nerviosos en la banca de Seirin,

Hyuuga seguía encestando, pero se le notaba cansado, obviamente, no estaba acostumbrado a tal defensa por parte de Kaijou  
-"Esto no es fácil"- pensó jadeando- "además de eso, perdimos poder al perder a Kuroko… estoy empezando a perder el enfoque"-  
Cristian miró el marcador 68-74 favor Kaijou, se dio cuenta de que su equipo estaba cansado-"Mierda, están sobre esforzándose, y no puedo atacar porque Kise hará lo mismo… vale 3 hectáreas de verga la vida…"- chasqueo la lengua fastidiada- "Si es así, pos ni gas humano que haga lo contrario, ¡a darle átomos!"-

-Entrenadora, ¿no habrá algo que podamos hacer?- un novato pregunto a Riko, preocupado  
-No les queda mucha energía, especialmente cuando en la primera mitad el juego fue tan acelerado… si tan solo tuviéramos a Kuroko-kun…- se lamentó Riko prestando atención de nuevo al partido  
-Muy bien- se escuchó la voz de Kuroko, Riko volteo un poco exaltada al escucharle hablar, Kuroko se levantó como pudo- Buenos días- saludó dando un poco de humor al asunto, cosa que no daba por la situación- Entonces, vuelvo enseguida- camino dispuesto a jugar  
-Oye, espera- Riko le impidió caminar-¿Qué estás pensando?-  
-Pero, acabas de decirme que fuera- contestó Kuroko quitado de la pena  
-No dije que lo hicieras, pensaba en voz alta- se escudó la entrenadora preocupada  
-Entonces voy- contestó Kuroko  
-¡Oye!- Riko parecía nerviosa  
-Si soy capaz de hacer algo ahí, por favor, déjame ir- pidió relajado- además, le prometí a Kagami-kun que yo sería su sombra- terminó de explicar, los chicos de la banca más Riko estaban sorprendidos  
-Muy bien- Riko suspiro- pero si veo que estás en problemas, te cambiaré de inmediato- el árbitro marcó el cambio de jugador, Mitobe regreso y Kuroko regresó a la cancha  
-Vamos- después de mirarse Kagami hablo  
-Sí- contestó Kuroko decidido, Cristian se acercó  
-No te sobre esfuerces- le pidió serio

Pases, tiros exagerados de tres puntos, clavadas, ambos equipos daban lo mejor de sí, El dúo de Kagami y Kuroko era excepcional, la defensa y tiros de Cristian lo eran aún más, cosa que dejaba al rubio un poco consternado, conocía esas habilidades, ya las había visto, pero se negaba a recordarlo  
-Nos estábamos acostumbrando a él- comento Kasamatsu sorprendido- pero ahora está de vuelta con todo su poder… debe ser por haberse quedado afuera en los últimos dos cuartos-  
Cristian miró el marcador, 80-82 favor Kaijou- "Solo dos puntos más"- pensó relajado, recibió el balón, hizo una suspensión dando en el aro, marcando 2 puntos y quedando en empate  
-"¿empatados?"- pensó un sorprendido Kise, cambio su faceta a una más seria  
-¡KISE!- Kasamatsu le lanzó el balón, Kise lo recibió y aumentando su ritmo, logró burlar a Kuroko y Kagami, haciendo una clavada y no dándole tiempo a los demás de reaccionar  
-"¿Elevo su juego de nuevo? ¿Pudo leer a Kuroko?"- Kagami pensó nervioso  
-No voy a perder- Kise parecía más serio- contra nadie… ni siquiera contra Kurokocchi-  
-_Que miedo, que miedo- _dijo Cristian sarcástico  
-Esto no es bueno, todos… den lo mejor de sí, de aquí en adelante, esto será como el primer cuarto- Hyuuga animo a Seirin, Cristian miró el marcador de nuevo, 82-84 favor Kaijou- Un juego de ida y vuelta, ¡atacar y defender!-

Clavadas, suspensiones, pases, de nuevo, ese juego difícil de observar, con dos minutos de tiempo y un marcador 91-93 favor Kaijou, Riko estaba nerviosa, Seirin daba todo en la cancha, quedaron de nuevo empatados, 98-98, Kasamatsu tenía el balón, pasaron, todos estaban ansiosos, Kuroko le dio una idea a Kagami  
-Kagami-kun- Kagami detuvo su avance para prestar atención- si conseguimos el balón, todavía hay una cosa que podamos hacer para vencer a Kise-kun y su habilidad de copiar- Kagami se sorprendió a tales palabras- Es una estrategia sencilla, pero, solo funcionará una vez-

Hyuuga miró el reloj, menos de 10 segundos, iba por Kasamatsu, no pudo moverse más, Kasamatsu saltó, pero Cristian llego a tiempo para quitarle el balón y pasarlo a Hyuuga, quien lo lanzó a Kagami, Kise intentó pararlos, pero Kagami la pasó a Kuroko  
-Kurokocchi no puede tirar- pensó en voz alta el rubio impresionado, fue justo cuando Kuroko lanzó el balón, Kagami saltó tomándola en el aire  
-¿¡Alley oop!?- comentaron impresionados  
-¡No dejaré que lo hagas!- Kise saltó para detener a Kagami, aunque se llevó una sorpresa más grande-"¿Qué? ¿Puede elevarse más todavía?... pero, saltamos juntos y yo soy el primero en caer, ¿Cómo puede estar en el aire tanto tiempo?"- pensó más que atónito el modelo  
-No necesito que me devuelvas el favor, porque… esto termina ahora- Kagami encestó en los últimos segundos  
-"Buzzer beater"- pensó sorprendida Cristian, el silbato sonó marcando fin del juego, quedando un marcador 100-98 favor Seirin y a un Kise sorprendido  
-SÍIIIII- Gritó Seirin eufórico por su victoria, Cristian se acercó a Kise quien tenía la boca abierta de la impresión  
-Cierra la boca que entran moscas- le dio leves golpes en la barbilla, mientras sonreía con toda intención de devolverle todas las que le había hecho a ella y a su equipo desde el momento que piso esa hedionda escuela.

**Notas finales:** Sí, Alicia sacó su otro yo xDD, se que exageré con eso de ponerle poco entusiasmo a su "genderbender" xDDD pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa x3  
Sí, no le di mucho protagonico está vez (les juro que hago lo que puedo, pero incluirla en la historia me cuesta un poco -mucho- en realidad)  
También pido disculpas por el vocabulario de Alicia, pero ya saben como son los mexicanos jajaja (mal chiste u.u)  
Pues es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews si les gustó y si no... rotan mi kokoro u.u okno  
Nos leemos cuando me venga la inspiración xDD  
Bye-bye (OwO)/


	5. Chapter 5 Respeto tu básquet

**Disclamer: **Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a Todatoshi Fujimaki-sensei, apoya al original (si estás leyendo esto, es porque apoyas al original xDDD, solo quería ponerlo más formal xDDDD)  
**...  
**

**Aclaraciones: **_Letra cursiva_\- Idioma Español o inglés (trataré de especificarlo bien en el capitulo)  
Comillas (" ")- son pensamientos o citas textuales (el capitulo lo especifica)  
_**Negritas y cursiva**_\- flash backs o recuerdos  
En el capítulo se especifican las llamadas telefónicas

Sin molestar, ¡DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO!

**Capítulo 5: Respeto tu básquet**

-No puedo creer que hayamos ganado- comentó el capitán con el pulgar arriba  
-_Les dimos en toda la madre-_comentó Cristian feliz  
-Habla algo que entendamos, idiota- le regañó Hyuuga

-Yo… ¿perdí?- Kise seguía en shock- "Es la primera vez en mi vida en que yo…"- Kise empezó a llorar, Cristian volteo a verle  
-"Se nota que no ha perdido nunca… esas lágrimas siempre salen cuando pierdes… o shi, que nostalgia"- pensó Cristian dando un suspiro  
-Idiota- Kasamatsu pateo a Kise para que reaccionara- Deja de llorar, y tienes las agallas de decir que nunca has perdido, ¡te golpearé!- consoló a Kise a su manera- Será mejor que agregues "Venganza" a tu vocabulario- Kise parecía más calmado

El silbato sonó dando fin al partido  
-Alinéense- el árbitro hablo, los equipos se alinearon-con una puntuación de 100 a 98, gana la preparatoria Seirin-  
-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!- se escucharon las voces de ambos equipos al unísono

Los capitanes estrecharon las manos, el entrenador de Kaijou estaba hecho una furia  
-Debido a que estamos en diferentes distritos, si volvemos a jugar, será en la Inter-high- Kasamatsu hablo por el resto de su equipo  
-Estaremos ahí- se limitó a decir Hyuuga, mientras tanto, Riko sonreía de oreja a oreja- No quisiera confesar mi amor estando desnudo- Riko sonrió de más, Cristian rio por el hecho  
-Cristian-kun, se discreto por favor- Kuroko habló notando la risa femenina de Cristian  
-Lo siento- sonrió- es solo que la entrenadora se ve más adorable de lo que ya es-  
-¡Vamos!- se escuchó la voz de Hyuuga  
-¡Sí!- Seirin dejó escuchar sus voces para irse.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Kise mojaba su cabeza en los lavaderos  
-El horóscopo de Géminis predijo mala suerte para ti hoy- Kise alzó la mirada prestándole atención al chico peliverde que le hablaba- Pero no creí que realmente perderías-  
-¿Viniste a ver, Midorimacchi?-  
-De cualquier manera, era un juego lamentable- respondió serio- hasta un mono podría haber conseguido esos mates… no me extraña que las suerte no estuviera a tu lado- el peliverde acomodó sus lentes, dejando ver cintas en sus dedos  
-No te eh visto desde la escuela secundaria, es bueno verte de nuevo- saludo irónico Kise- Veo que aún sigues poniendo cintas en tus dedos- Kise pareció seguir con la plática  
-Vine simplemente porque jugaremos contra ellos en las preliminares, honestamente no son lo suficientemente buenos- una campana de bicicleta los sacó del tema, el azabache que conducía la carreta estaba furioso  
-¡Midorima, bastardo!- conducía hacía ellos- Me dejaste solo en medio del tráfico ¿¡Sabes lo vergonzoso que fue!?- Midorima lo ignoró por completo y regreso a su plática con Kise  
-Sólo vine a ver el partido de hoy… pero permíteme disculparme, de ninguna manera perderé contra Seirin, lamento decirte que debes renunciar a tu venganza- Kise parecía enojado, luego vio a Seirin pasar por ahí, listos para irse.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Después del partido, pararon en el hospital general Sasaki, Kuroko entró con el médico para revisar su herida en la cabeza, afuera, el resto del equipo esperaba  
-¡Agh! ¿Creen que esté bien?- Alicia preguntó sin fingir la voz, ya no tenía que hacerlo después de todo  
-Te preocupas demasiado…- Hyuuga parecía igual de preocupado  
-Es que ¡AAAHHH!, ¿y si ya no puede jugar?-  
-¿Y por qué te importa tanto?-Kagami preguntó fastidiado  
-Es que Tetsu me recuerda mucho a mi Chuchin- Alicia hizo un puchero preocupado  
-¿Chuchin?- preguntaron al unísono  
-¿No les dije?, mi mejor amigo se parece a Tetsu, se llama Jesús Raúl- confesó con nostalgia  
-¿Y por qué le dices así?- Preguntó Kagami con burla  
-Es un apodo en México para los que se llaman "Jesús", solo a mí me deja llamarlo así-  
-Debe quererte mucho…-  
-Es mi mejor amigo, es como mi hermano, así que supongo que sí-  
En ese momento, Riko con Kuroko salieron del hospital, Seirin prestó atención para saber qué había pasado, Riko, bastante relajada alzó el pulgar  
-Todo está bien- dijo con una sonrisa para calmar al equipo, quienes dejaron escapar suspiros aliviados  
-Eso es genial- comentó Hyuuga  
-Lamento haberlos preocupado- Kuroko hizo una reverencia  
-¿¡Y cómo quieres que no nos preocupemos!?- habló Alicia- Eres nuestro compañero, es obvio que nos preocuparemos por ti, no te disculpes, estamos aquí para apoyarnos el uno al otro- Alicia le guiñó el ojo y sonrió  
-Alicia-san- Kuroko le sonrió, Koganei sonrió emocionado  
-¡GANAMOS!- festejó de nuevo con los demás, Alicia dejó escapar un suspiro  
-¿Estás bien?- Kagami le preguntó viéndola extrañado  
-Claro, es solo que… es solo que me gusta mucho este equipo- Alicia sonrió nostálgica por inercia- ¿a ti no?-  
-Supongo…- Kagami rascó su nuca indiferente.

Iban camino a casa, todos con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro, y después de tremenda victoria, era obvio que las sonrisas se dejarían ver  
-Comamos algo antes de regresar a casa- comentó Izuki viendo al resto del equipo  
-¿Qué quieres comer?- Hyuuga le siguió el hilo a la conversación  
-Algo barato, estoy quebrado- Koganei contestó  
-Yo también…- Kagami contestó  
-Igual yo- habló Kuroko  
-Yo olvidé mi cartera en casa, solo traje lo justo…- habló Alicia haciendo un puchero  
-Esperen- Riko detuvo su andar seria, el resto volteo a verla- ¿Cuánto dinero les queda a cada uno sacando lo del transporte?-  
Buscaron en sus bolsillos dinero dándole el dinero a Riko, Alicia rio por ver tan solo 3 monedas en su mano  
-Mejor regresemos a casa- habló Hyuuga decepcionado, asintieron dejando salir suspiros resignados, hasta que Riko miró un anuncio de bistecs gratis, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran, paró el andar del equipo sonando su silbato, el equipo volteo confundido  
-Está bien- Riko sonreía- ¿qué les parece si vamos por bistecs gratis?- El equipo aceptó confundido.

Un gran filete apareció enfrente de Alicia, quien lo veía con curiosidad, luego vio el letrero de oferta  
"Super 4kg Bistec, cómetelo en 30 minutos o menos y será gratis, los que fallen deberán pagar 10, 000 yenes"  
y regresó su mirada a la carne que estaba esperando a ser comida  
-¿Qué pasa?, no se contengan- Riko habló feliz por su hallazgo  
-"Esto es demasiado"- pensaron los sempais de Seirin  
-¿qué vamos a hacer si no podemos comer todo esto?- hablo Hyuuga preocupado  
-¿Qué?- habló Riko fuera de lugar- ¿Por qué crees que los hago correr todos los días?- preguntó Riko evidenciando lo obvio  
-"¿Por el básquet?"- pensaron sarcásticos los sempais, Alicia seguía viendo su carne con curiosidad  
-¿No te gusta el bistec, Alicia-san?- preguntó Riko mirando a Alicia con curiosidad  
-Claro que me gusta, pero cuando estaba en México Rina nos invitaba tacos-  
-¿Tacos?- preguntó Riko confusa  
-Sí, tacos, ¡y no los de Taco bell!- amenazó de una vez- esos no son tacos, los verdaderos tacos se comen en un puesto de la calle, sino, no saben- Alicia recargó sus codos en la mesa y su cara en sus manos, recordando sus tiempos en México- Para empezar, los tacos no se comen con la tortilla dura y ya doblada, los tacos se comen con la tortilla frita con el aceite de la carne, después se le pone la carne de pastor y el chico que te atiende te pregunta "¿Con todo?" y le respondes _"Simón"_, entonces el chico le pone cebolla, cilantro y ¡MUCHA SALSA!, eso es lo único que admito de mi país, los mexicanos no comemos "Tacos con salsa" nosotros comemos "Salsa con tacos", entonces cuando te da tu orden de 5 tacos se les pone más salsa y llega el momento más romántico de los mexicanos… tomas tu taco… cierras los ojos y mmmmhh le das la mordida a tu taco- Alicia hizo que mordía un taco en el aire-_Nada como unos buenos tacos después de un juego y luego tu coca bien fría y tus tacos ssshhhhh-_ Alicia saboreaba los tacos  
-¿Alicia-san?- le llamó Riko un tanto incomoda por su relato  
-ajajaja, lo siento, pero los tacos son los tacos- Alicia hizo un puchero- pero bueno, comida es comida- y Alicia empezó a comer.

-Disculpen…- Kuroko limpiaba su boca  
-¿Necesitas un poco de agua?- preguntó Hyuuga  
-Me rindo- contestó viendo resignado su plato  
-¡Kuroko!- le regañaron

Llevaban menos de la mitad, los sempais se rindieron, totalmente derrotados por su poco apetito  
-¡Esto es delicioso!- dijo Kagami- Tal vez vaya por más-  
-¡Nunca había comido carne tan deliciosa!- comentó igualmente Alicia  
-¿Eh?, si no van a comer todo eso, ¿pueden dármelo?- preguntó Kagami  
-Oye, yo también quiero- reclamó Alicia.  
Entre Alicia y Kagami, terminaron de comer el resto de la carne  
-Me tomaré la molestia, pásenme todo a mí- pidió Kagami bastante feliz  
-Oye, no te lo comas todo, yo también tengo hambre- Alicia le robaba carne a Kagami de su plato.  
Los sempais estaban impresionados por el apetito de ambos  
-Alicia, Kagami, Gracias- dijeron realmente agradecidos por ayudarles a no pagar tanto dinero.

Alicia terminaba de comer otro plato que le habían servido, fue cuando vio a Tetsu levantarse y salir del establecimiento, lo siguió con la mirada hasta que salió  
-"Debió ir a hacer espacio para comer"- pensó aturdida, alzó los hombros ignorando el asunto y siguió comiendo.

-¡Gracias por la comida!- agradeció Riko  
-¡No vuelvan!- gritó el dueño del establecimiento y cerró la puerta  
-Creo que comí demasiado- habló Kagami, Alicia lanzó un eructo algo potente  
-Lo siento, necesitaba hacerlo- Alicia rascó su nuca nerviosa  
-Ustedes dos son unos monstruos- suspiró Hyuuga  
-jajajaja, sí, me lo dicen mucho- contestó Alicia divertida  
-Regresemos a casa- habló Riko acaparando la atención- ¿Están todos?-  
-¿Dónde está Kuroko?- pregunto Hyuuga  
-Seguro está en la parte de atrás, igual que siempre- Habló Izuki, todos voltearon, no había rastros de Kuroko  
-No está ahí…-  
-De hecho…- Alicia habló esta vez- el salió desde hace un rato ¿no lo vieron?-  
-¿¡Por qué no nos dijiste!?- Riko aplicó una llave a Alicia  
-C-Creí que lo habían visto- Riko aplicó más fuerza- _suelta, suelta, duele, duele-_habló Alicia tratando de zafar el agarre, Riko la soltó y suspiro  
-Bien, vamos a buscarlo, nadie se irá a casa si Kuroko-kun no aparece- resignados, fueron en busca de Kuroko

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Kagami y Alicia caminaban juntos buscando a Kuroko, Kagami mantenía una cara de sumo fastidio  
-Antes que nada quiero preguntar… ¿¡POR QUÉ ME ESTÁS SIGUIENDO!?- Kagami preguntó con mucho fastidio  
-¿Tiene algo de malo?- preguntó Alicia indiferente  
-¡CLARO QUE LO TIENE!-  
-Bueno, eres un idiota, así que creí que tendrías problemas al buscar a Tetsu…-  
-¿Alguien te enseño sentido común?-  
-Además, dos cabezas piensan mejor que una ¿no?- sonrió  
-Bueno… supongo…- rasco su nuca  
Ambos caminaban cerca de las canchas de básquet callejero, ambos voltearon a ver a 3 chicos que jugaban amistosamente  
-¡Básquet callejero!- habló animosamente Kagami- hace tiempo que no lo veo aquí en Japón-  
-¿en verdad?, es extraño verlo en México, allá todo es futbol soccer, ya sabes- respondió Alicia con una sonrisa, hasta que algo llamó la atención de Alicia, una cabellera azul estaba ahí, hablando con una persona no muy deseable para ella- ¿No es ese Tetsu?- preguntó señalando hacía su dirección  
-Oh… es verdad- ambos se acercaron

Alicia se detuvo antes de llegar con ese par, igualmente detuvo a Kagami  
-¿Qué pasa?-  
-sshh… -chitó Alicia para que guardara silencio, ambos pusieron atención  
\- … Él toma enserio el básquet, más que cualquier otra persona- escucharon esa frase de Kuroko  
-No lo entiendo- contestó Kise con cierta sonrisa- Aunque puedo decir una cosa, si piensas de esa forma de Kagami solo por su actitud por el básquet, algún día ustedes se separaran- Kagami y Alicia miraron la escena sorprendidos  
-"¿Separarse?"- pensó Alicia viendo a Taiga, luego presto atención a lo que decía Kise  
-La gran diferencia entre tú, yo y los otros cuatro no son nuestras habilidades físicas, Todos ellos tienen una habilidad especial que ni siquiera yo puedo imitar. Me di cuenta de que el apenas está aprendiendo, al igual que la generación de los milagros, él tiene una habilidad única, por ahora; sigue siendo un rival inmaduro, aún disfruta la emoción de jugar contra oponentes más fuertes, Sin embargo, algún día alcanzara a la generación de los milagros y se separará del equipo, cuando lo haga, ¿crees que Kagami seguirá siendo la misma persona?-  
Alicia estaba sorprendida por eso, sabía que Kagami era un idiota, pero no a tal nivel, Kagami empezó a avanzar  
-Taiga…- le llamó para detenerlo, fue cuando le dio un empujón a Kuroko, dejando a Alicia en cierto modo fastidiada, lo alcanzó acercándose a Kuroko para ver si estaba bien  
-Bastardo, ¿por qué desapareces de esa manera?- reclamó Kagami, luego miró a Kise, serio- Hey…- Kise sonrió decidido  
-¿Estaban escuchando?-  
-Claro que escuchábamos, ¿para qué demonios secuestrarías a Kuroko?-  
-Creo que eso no fue un secuestro…- habló Alicia fingiendo su voz de nuevo  
-¿a quién le importa si hablo con él un poco?- defendió Kise  
-No podemos irnos a casa- contestó Kagami- la entrenadora no dejará de hablar sobre la responsabilidad y esas cosas… hemos estado buscándolo- Alicia suspiró  
\- Además, Tetsu es nuestro compañero, es obvio que tenemos que buscarlo cuando desaparece de esa manera- siguió Alicia- yo solo quiero llegar a mi casa y dormir, ¿acaso no crees que estoy cansado?-  
\- Todos queremos regresar a casa, pero por llevarte a Kuroko de esa manera no podemos- contrarresto Kagami  
-¡Sólo queremos regresar a casa!- hablaron al unísono, hasta que Kagami volteo a ver la cancha de atrás  
-¿Quiénes son esos matones?- parecía enojado Kagami, Kise y Alicia miraron igualmente, con el ceño fruncido.  
El partido iba bien, los 3 chicos que estaban jugando antes hacían las jugadas bastante bien, pero los idiotas que llegaron después empezaron a jugar sucio con un 5 contra 3, incluso golpeando a uno de los chicos  
-No hay nada de justo en esto- Kuroko ya estaba en la cancha girando un balón en su dedo, rozándolo en la nariz de uno de los idiotas, haciendo que se quejara de dolor  
-¿Quién diablos eres tú?, ¿de dónde saliste?-  
-Esto no es baloncesto- Kuroko tenía el ceño fruncido- además, la violencia es mala-

-_¿A qué putas horas se fue?-_hablo Alicia sorprendida, viendo a Kuroko ya en la cancha  
-¿Qué demonios cree que hace?- Kagami contesto de igual forma  
-¿Kurokocchi?- Kise habló fastidiado, los tres corrieron dentro de la cancha

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- uno de los matones alzó a Kuroko tomándolo del cuello de la playera  
-Parece que todavía hay gente como él en estos días- se burló uno de ellos- Bien entonces…- soltaron a Kuroko-Arreglaremos esto con básquet- Kise, Kagami y Alicia (quien volvió a ser Cristian) llegaron donde Kuroko, Kagami tomo la cabeza de Kuroko  
-¿Te importa si jugamos también?- Kise habló por los tres  
-¿Por qué demonios te metiste en esto?- Kagami regañó a Kuroko  
-Oye Taiga, no es momento de regaños…- Cristian se tronó los dedos  
-"E-Enormes"- pensaron los matones sorprendidos  
-cinco contra cuatro está bien. Veremos que tienen- habló Taiga confiado  
-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntaron ofendidos.

Lanzaron el balón al aire, Cristian logró tomar el balón y encestar 3 puntos desde su lugar, Kise consiguió el balón siendo cubierto por 2 tipos, los burló fácilmente y encestó otros 2 puntos, uno de los idiotas consiguió el balón, pero Kuroko le quitó el balón pasándoselo a Kagami quien encesto otros 2 puntos con una clavada.  
Kuroko volvió a conseguir el balón, se lo pasó a Cristian, ahora era cubierta por 3, estaba dándole la espalda a la canasta, Cristian solo se irguió y tiro el balón hacía atrás, encestando de todas formas, trazando una trayectoria exagerada, como si hubiera encestado de frente.

Dejando a esos cinco inútiles en el piso, los cuatro se dirigieron a la salida de la cancha  
-los derrotaron…- dijeron los chicos que estaban jugando al principio- Increíble-

-¿¡En qué estabas pensado!?- Kagami empezó a regañar a Kuroko-¿Qué crees que ganarías si se convertía en una pela?-  
-No, totalmente seguro de que me hubieran ganado- contestó Kuroko relajado  
-¡Bastardo!- Kagami estaba enojado  
-Mira estás armas- Kuroko enseño sus brazos posando  
-¡Tú no tienes!-  
-Tetsu, ¿en qué demonios piensas?- Alicia negó con la cabeza mientras chocaba su mano con su frente- _Eres peor que Raúl…_ Taiga tiene razón ¿y si se convertía en pelea? ¿y si no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta? Por dios Tetsu, piensa más las cosas por favor- suspiró Alicia aun fingiendo la voz  
-Kurokocchi, algunas veces eres increíble- suspiró Kise  
-Pensé que esos chicos eran terribles, sólo quería decirles- Kuroko puso cara de regañado  
-¡Deberías haber pensado las consecuencias!- siguió su regañó Kagami  
-Se me olvido-  
-¿¡cómo qué se te olvido!?- preguntó Alicia enojada- ¡Piensa las cosas más de una vez!, no conseguirás nada si solo actúas-  
-Lo siento-  
-¡Tú mismo dijiste que pudieron darte una paliza!- siguió Kagami regañando a Kuroko  
-Lo siento-  
-¡Deja de disculparte!- siguió Alicia, hasta que Kise tomó sus cosas, los chicos de Seirin voltearon a verle  
-Bien, es hora de irme- se despidió- Finalmente pude jugar contigo, Kurokocchi- sonrió Kise-Y no creas que eh olvidado mi venganza, Kagamicchi- dijo esto último antes de irse, Alicia soltó la carcajada  
-¿"Kagamicchi"?-preguntó Kagami exaltado- ¡Tú no te rías!-  
-"Kagamicchi" JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Alicia no paraba de reír  
-Lo mismo va para ti Cristiancchi- Alicia dejó de reír por el patético apodo que le había puesto el rubio, ahora era Kagami quien se reía de Alicia  
-No te rías, idiota- le reclamo- ¿¡Y como qué "Cristiancchi"!?- pregunto de la misma forma que Kagami  
-Kise-kun añade "cchi" a los nombres de las personas que reconoce, eso es bueno para ambos- explicó Kuroko  
-¡No lo quiero!- respondieron los chicos de 1.90 al unísono  
-¡No pierdan las preliminares!- gritó el rubio yéndose  
-_Si Rina se entera de esto, seguro que me hará burla por un mes- _Dijo Alicia (sin fingir su voz)en un suspiro imaginando a su entrenadora riéndose hasta las lágrimas  
-Kagami-kun, ,me gustaría preguntarte algo…- habló Kuroko, Kagami y Alicia le prestaron atención-¿Escuchaste mi conversación con Kise?-  
-¿Acerca de separarnos?, ni siquiera nos llevamos bien, en primer lugar, fuiste tú quien me dijo que no podía hacerlo solo, si tienes razón, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, además, siempre estarás bajo la luz, ese es tu básquet- terminó Kagami, mostrándose serio  
-Kagami-kun, a veces dices cosas muy profundas- admitió Kuroko  
-¡Cállate!-  
-Ustedes dos parecen pareja, deberían salir…- dijo Alicia en broma  
-¿¡DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS!?- gritó Kagami enojado  
-Bromeo, bromeo- rio Alicia  
-Alicia-san, tu risa es muy tierna-  
-¡Cállate!- contesto Alicia de la misma forma que Kagami

Los tres caminaban fuera de las canchas de básquet, cuando Riko los encontró  
-¡Ahí están!- Riko tacleo a Kuroko, haciéndole una llave Boston como había prometido, dejando a Alicia y a Kagami sorprendidos  
-_oye que salvaje- _dijo entre risas Alicia viendo la escena  
-Es hora de irnos a casa- habló el capitán avanzando como si nada, Kagami y Alicia siguieron al resto del equipo  
-Kagami-kun… Alicia-san- ambos voltearon al escuchar sus nombres, pero se voltearon enseguida- Sál… Sálvenme- pidió adolorido, dándose por vencido cuando lo ignoraron

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Creo que debimos ayudarlo- habló Alicia caminado junto con Kagami para llegar a casa  
-No creo…- respondió Kagami un tanto asustado  
-¿Acaso te da miedo la entrenadora?- pregunto Alicia en son de broma  
-C-Claro que no- Alicia rio por la actitud infantil de Kagami  
-Eres muy tierno Taiga- soltó con una sonrisa mientras entraban al edificio  
-Deja de decir eso, ya te dije que tú eres rara- se defendió Kagami  
-No le veo lo raro en vestirse como hombre para jugar- habló sarcástica Alicia  
-¡TODA LA FRASE ES RARA!-  
-Vamos Taiga, ya lo sé, pero si no lo hago no podré jugar lo que más me gusta-  
-Maldición- Kagami rasco su nuca desviando la mirada- Si lo dices así no puedo decirte nada más- Alicia sonrió  
-Nos vemos Taiga, descansa- Alicia entró a su departamento

-_¡YA LLEGUE!- _anunció Alicia mientras se quitaba los zapatos antes de que Rina le reclamara  
-¿Y bien?- Rina se paró enfrente suyo con los brazos cruzados, Alicia sonrió  
-_¡Les dimos en la madre!- _alzó el pulgar, Rina empezó a reír a carcajadas acariciando la cabeza de Alicia  
-_¡Esa es mi chica!_ Cenaremos bistec por eso- Rina entró a la casa dejando a Alicia con una cara de asco  
_-¡NO TENGO HAMBRE!-_ .

**Notas finales: **Alicia y sus momentos románticos con la comida ¿pero quien no se siente identificado? jajajaja okno xDD  
No tengo muchas opiniones para este capitulo así que las notas finales serán muy cortas u.u  
Sólo diré que el próximo capitulo tendrá una sorpresa xP  
Nos leemos cuando tenga inspiración  
Dejen sus reviews :DD  
Bye-bye (OwO)/


	6. Chapter 6 ¡Cuanto Tiempo!

**Disclamer: **Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a Todatoshi Fujimaki-sensei, apoya al original (si estás leyendo esto, es porque apoyas al original xDDD, solo quería ponerlo más formal xDDDD)  
**...  
**

**Aclaraciones: **_Letra cursiva_\- Idioma Español o inglés (trataré de especificarlo bien en el capitulo)  
Comillas (" ")- son pensamientos o citas textuales (el capitulo lo especifica)  
_**Negritas y cursiva**_\- flash backs o recuerdos  
En el capítulo se especifican las llamadas telefónicas  
**...**

**Notas autora: **Antes de ver el episodio, necesitan ver el vídeo para que entiendan una frase que dice Alicia por ahí watch?v=fHkfur8FJmE Espero que se rían con el vídeo y no me la mienten xDDD

Sin molestar, ¡DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO!

**Capítulo 6: ¡Cuánto tiempo!**

Alicia estaba atenta a la clase, gracias a las vitaminas que Rina le había dado no estaba tan cansada, miró a su lado, Kagami estaba vilmente dormido en clase, sonrió con ternura, para ella, Kagami era un oso de peluche midiendo 1.90, volteo atrás, Kuroko también estaba dormido, negó con la cabeza y regreso su mirada al frente, el profesor venía a sus lugares  
-López-san ¿puedo saber que es más interesante que mi clase?-  
-"Sigue sonando gracioso", nada-nada-negó divertida, el profesor fue directo donde Taiga, que alzó la mano y tomó la cabeza del profesor como si fuera un balón, Alicia se tapó la boca con ambas manos para no reírse alto  
-¿eh?- Kagami abrió los ojos  
-¿Cómo te atreves a dormir tan descaradamente en mi clase?- el profesor parecía enojado, Alicia miró al otro lado del salón para que no notarán que reía- tendrás que venir a la oficina de profesores más tarde –Kagami soltó la cabeza del profesor  
-Pon atención- Alicia le dijo en burla, haciendo que Kagami se enojara más  
-Tú…- el profesor chitó a Kagami, Alicia le sonrió en burla, hasta que un suspiro los sacó del tema, ambos voltearon atrás  
-"¿Por qué él no se metió en problemas también?"- pensó Kagami fastidiado  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Los sempais bostezaban, después de jugar contra un miembro de la generación milagrosa, era obvio tal respuesta  
-"Jugar contra la generación de los milagros no es tan fácil"- pensó Riko viendo a Hyuuga bostezar una vez más  
"Elevar la resistencia" anotó en su cuaderno como nota  
-Ahora que lo pienso… hoy es ese día- susurró para ella con una sonrisa  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¿Para qué creen que nos quiera la entrenadora?- Alicia preguntó animada  
-No lo sé- Kuroko le respondió con su típica cara de póker  
-¿Cómo demonios puedes estar tan enérgica después de ese partido?- preguntó Kagami fastidiado  
\- _Mi entrenadora y sus polvos mágicos- _sonrió en burla Alicia  
-¡HABLA ALGO QUE YO ENTIENDA!- pidió Kagami fastidiado  
-Naah, es divertido hacerte enojar- Alicia camino un par de pasos más, quedando enfrente de Kagami  
-Tú… maldita- Alicia limitó a sonreír en burla, hasta que llegaron al lugar acordado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Kagami una vez que los sempais llegaron  
-Ve a comprar un poco de pan- pidió Riko muy feliz  
-¿eh?...-  
-¿Para qué quieres pan?- preguntó Alicia divertida  
-El día 27 de cada mes la cafetería de la preparatoria Seirin vende una cantidad limitada de un pan muy especial-  
-¿Y qué tiene de especial?- arqueo la ceja Alicia confundida  
-Se dice que comer de ese fantástico pan te traerá gran éxito en el amor, los clubes, o cualquier otra cosa- mencionó emocionada Riko- La finura de triple sándwich de milanesa de cerdo ibérico con caviar, foie gras y trufas ¡En 2800 yenes!- terminó Riko aún más emocionada, en ese momento, el crujido de estómago de Alicia interrumpió el momento  
-Taiga, te dije que desayunaras bien…- incriminó a Kagami  
-¡Pero si fuiste tú!- contrarrestó Kagami fastidiado  
-Se hombre y hazte responsable de tus acciones, así nunca conseguirás novia-Alicia se cruzó de brazos negando con la cabeza  
-Kagami-kun, por favor se más responsable- habló Kuroko siguiendo la broma a Alicia  
-Ustedes malditos bastardos-  
-Esa no es forma de hablarle a una dama, Taiga-  
-¡TU NO LO ERES!- Kagami estaba fastidiado realmente  
-Tengo 2 buenas razones para demostrarte lo contrario- sonrió Alicia victoriosa, algo que le gustaba hacer desde que conoció a Kagami era molestarlo y hacerlo enojar  
-Hey chicos, pongan atención- habló Riko enojada  
-Vencimos a Kaijou, así que las practicas dan buenos resultados, les estamos pidiendo que consigan ese fantástico pan para que ustedes puedan seguir con el impulso que tienen- explicó Hyuuga  
-Pero no son los únicos con los ojos en él, siempre se hace un poco más ocupado que de costumbre- Riko continuó  
-Solo tenemos que ir a comprar algo de pan ¿cierto?- preguntó confiado Kagami- eso es pan comido, entrenadora-  
-Que mal chiste- dijo fastidiada Alicia  
-¡Cállate!-  
-Aquí- Hyuuga sacó de tema a ese par dándoles un sobre con dinero- los de segundo año pagan por esto- Kagami recibió el sobre sorprendido  
-Sempai- Alicia sonreía agradecida con los ojos brillando- Juro que traeré ese pan, no se arrepentirán de pagarlo-  
-¿De qué demonios hablas?- habló fuera de lugar Hyuuga, suspiró- También compra la comida de todos una vez que estés ahí…- pidió amablemente- Pero… si fallas- continuó antes de que se fueran- estarán haciendo el triple de entrenamiento de fuerza y el juego de piernas- amenazó aterradoramente el capitán, logrando asustar a los novatos de primer año  
-Si no se dan prisa, se venderán todos- Apuro Izuki- Nos la arreglamos para conseguir unos cuantos el año pasado, simplemente van a comprar pan-y en ese momento, a Izuki se le ocurrió una mala broma- Los osos panda comen… pan de panda- dijo anotándolo en una libreta  
-Nos vemos- dijeron los de primer año ignorando esa mala broma y dirigiéndose a la cafetería.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¿Esto es enserio?- habló sorprendido Kagami al ver a la multitud alrededor del mostrador de la cafetería  
-¿Qué clase de mala broma es esta?- preguntó Alicia viendo la escena  
-Como sea tenemos que ir- apresuro a decir Kagami- Triplicar el entrenamiento de fuerza y el juego de piernas nos matará-  
-No Taiga, esto es peligroso- contestó Alicia haciendo un poco de drama  
-¿Eh?-  
-Nada, tenía ganas de decirlo- Alicia sonrió burlona alzando los hombros  
-Bien, iré primero- dijo uno de los novatos decidido- No seré tan fuerte como Kagami pero tengo confianza en mi poder- corrió decidido hacía la multitud, falló total  
-¡Eres increíblemente inútil!- contestó otro de los novatos  
-Ahora que lo pienso bien, esto tomará más que un poco de poder- dijeron resignados- los delanteros del equipo de rugby, el equipo de futbol americano, sumo y levantamiento de pesas…¿se supone que debemos superar a estos tipos?-  
Alicia suspiró resignada  
-Bien es mi turno, no eh jugado americano una vez en mi vida por nada- habló decidida Alicia, tronó sus dedos y corrió a la multitud… falló total  
-Por lo menos lo intentó…- hablaron con fastidio  
-Eres una inútil- Kagami le dio un leve golpe en la frente- Te enseñaré como se hace, ¡Hagamos esto!- Kagami corrió a la multitud, pero, no pudo pasar atreves de la pared de personas, haciendo que callera de sentón al suelo- _This is Japanese lunch time Rush- _comentó Kagami sorprendido  
-¿Ahora actúas como americano?- preguntaron fastidiados  
-Tenemos que ir todos juntos… ¡Seirin figth!- gritaron los novatos corriendo de nuevo hacia la muchedumbre, de nuevo, fallo total, lo intentaron otras tres veces, dando de todas formas el mismo resultado  
-Bien, a un lado mocosos, no por nada digo que eh ido a un concierto de Asking Alexandria y presumo de haber salido con vida- Alicia se colocó sus audífonos adentrándose en la multitud con el típico Mosh* que se deja ver en los conciertos_\- ¡CHAVO DEL 8 TIME!-_ gritó mientras lanzaba unos puños al aire, pero fue otro falló total su intento-_ Puta madre esto es difícil- _gritó enojada  
-¡Tenemos que aprovechar la oportunidad!- habló Kagami cargando de la playera a un novato- ¡Lo siento Fukuda!- gritó lanzando al pobre chico sobre la multitud, luego subió a su espalda, simulando que surfeaba- ¡El baloncesto no es lo único americano en mí!- gritó mientras era arrastrado por la multitud hacía enfrente  
-¡Surfear en la multitud!-  
-Es una locura, pero podría funcionar-  
-bien…- hablo confiando, hasta que se dio cuenta de que los arrastraban hacía atrás, tirándolos, otro fallo total- _This is Japanese lunch time Rush- _repitió sorprendido de nuevo  
-¡Deja de decir eso!- gritó Alicia exasperada ayudándolo a levantarse  
-Disculpen…- habló Kuroko, voltearon a verle- compre uno…- dijo señalando el pan  
-_Por los santos clavos del señor Jesucristo ¿¡cómo chingados lo hiciste!?- _preguntó sorprendida Alicia, Kagami corrió con él tomándolo por el cuello del uniforme  
-¿Qué? ¿Tú? ¿Cómo?- preguntó atónito  
-El flujo de la multitud me empujo hacía adelante, así que tomé el pan y deje algo de dinero- explicó como si nada, dejando a Kagami perplejo- Aquí- Kuroko le dio el pan que había comprado- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó al ver a los demás igual de frustrados que Kagami  
-No es nada- respondieron  
-El sexto jugador fantasma está en su propia liga…-  
-Tetsu…- habló Alicia seria- ¡Soy tu fan!- alzó el pulgar decidida  
-Gracias…-  
Fue así como Kuroko pudo comprar el resto de los panes.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Los compramos- dijeron cansados a los sempai  
-Buen trabajo- felicitó Riko- Gracias-  
-¿es esto…?- preguntaron tratando de entender  
-Está bien, pueden comerlo- habló Izuki relajado  
-¿Están seguros?- preguntó Alicia señalando la bolsa  
-Por supuesto, no se contengan- invitó Hyuuga a comerlos  
-Aaahh ~ y yo creyendo que eran unos monstruos…- habló Alicia agradecida  
-¿Qué dijiste?-  
-Na-da ~- sonrió  
-Bien, haremos turnos, ¿Quién será el primero?-  
-Yo digo que el mocoso que los compró- Alicia abrazó a Kuroko por los hombros señalándolo mientras picaba su mejilla  
-Por favor, deja de hacer eso- pidió fastidiado, Alicia lo soltó, Kuroko tomó un pan- Gracias por la comida…- mordió el pan- Esto… es realmente delicioso-  
-Es la primera vez que veo a Kuroko tan feliz-  
-¿Tan bueno esta?- preguntó Alicia tomando un pan y comiéndolo- _Madre del perpetuo socorro esto es delicioso- _  
-¡Es mi turno!- habló un novato probando el dichoso pan- ¡Es delicioso!, ¿acaso esto es a lo que llaman armonía de sabores?-  
-Déjame ver… ¡Oh!, la jugosidad de la carne de cerdo, la dulzura del foie gras y la acidez del caviar…-  
-No me importa lo que sea, siempre y cuando sea grande- Kagami saco un sándwich de 1 metro  
-¡Oh!... a Taiga le gustan grandes…-  
-Claro, si no, no me llenaría- Alicia soltó la carcajada  
-_Por dios Taiga JAJAJAJAJAJA- _  
-¿¡De qué te ríes, idiota!?- preguntó exasperado  
-Taiga, simplemente no puedes ir por la calle diciendo eso- comentó Alicia con una sonrisa divertida  
-¿De qué hablas ahora?-  
-Taiga, si llegas a ir a México, ahórrate esas frases, te molestarán por el resto de tu vida… como lo haré yo ahora- sonrió maliciosa  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¡Capitán, eh copiado el soporte del torneo preliminar!- se escuchó una voz antes de empezar a practicar  
-Las preliminares entre preparatorias comenzará como un torneo, si perdemos estamos fuera- explicó Hyuuga- no podemos bajar la guardia en el juego; Tokio cuenta con cuatro bloques, de la "A" a la "D", el ganador de cada bloque jugará en la liga de campeones, los tres mejores equipos de la liga de campeones participará en la inter-high; de 300 escuelas participantes, solo 3 son elegidas; solo el 1% elegido se mantendrá en la cancha de sus sueños; esa es la Inter-high-  
-En cierto modo puedo ver el cuadro- Kagami llamó la atención- pero te equivocas en una cosa, ellos no son elegidos, ellos se lo ganan-  
-_Bien dicho bicho- _sonrió Alicia dándole un golpe amistoso a Kagami en la espalda  
-Tenemos 3 semanas antes de las preliminares de la inter-high; dimos un paso en falso el año pasado, pero definitivamente iremos este año- animó Hyuuga – nos estaremos enfrentando a escuelas muy fuertes, pero el rival más fuerte es la preparatoria Shutoku-  
-¡OH!, yo iba a ir a esa escuela…- comentó Alicia- ¿En verdad es buena?-  
-Sí… el año pasado fueron el equipo Nº8 entre los mejores de la nación… además, al igual que Kaijou consiguieron que uno de la Generación de los Milagros se les uniera; si no los vencemos, no podremos ir a las nacionales-explicó de nuevo el capitán  
-"Si jugamos contra la Generación de los Milagros, será un partido de campeonato"- pensó Kagami serio, viendo la hoja del torneo preliminar- Kuroko, ¿sabes que tan fuerte es, verdad?-  
-Dudo que me creas, incluso si te lo dije… pero, como Kise-kun dijo, los otros cuatro están a otro nivel, si ellos han mejorado aún más, no puedo imaginarme que tan buenos pueden ser- contestó Kuroko  
-Bien, si es tan bueno como dicen, supongo que será un oponente interesante…- comentó Alicia con una media sonrisa  
-Antes de que podamos jugar contra Shutoku, ¡Tenemos que jugar nuestro primer partido!- saco del tema el capitán  
-¡Sí!- contestaron los demás integrantes del equipo  
-¿Y la entrenadora?- preguntó Alicia revisando el lugar  
-Fue a observar el partido de practica de nuestro primer oponente- explico Hyuuga calmado  
\- Vaya… le hace de entrenadora y manager, en realidad es muy buena- asintió decidida- Se ha ganado una fan- Alicia alzó el pulgar, feliz  
-En realidad eres rara…- comentó Hyuuga fastidiado; en ese momento la puerta del gimnasio se abrió, dejando ver a Riko entrar  
-Regrese- dijo seria  
-Hablando del demonio…- comentó Hyuuga divertido  
-Ella estaba saltando de alegría con del partido contra Kaijou…- comentaron- pero no se nota esa alegría-  
-Entrenadora, ¿saltará de alegría hoy?- preguntaron confundidos  
-¡Ni loca!- respondió fastidiada  
-Idiotas, ella nunca actuaría como idiota en un partido oficial- regañó Hyuuga  
-¿Qué te tiene de mal humor, entrenadora?- preguntó Alicia interesada  
-No se preocupen por Shutoku- comento Riko dejando caer su mochila- cuando nuestro primer partido no se ve bien-  
-¿Son buenos?- preguntó Alicia siguiéndole la corriente  
-Uno de los jugadores podría darnos problemas…- dijo pensativa- pueden ver el video más tarde- le entrego su celular a Hyuuga- miren esta foto- Hyuuga abrió el celular de Riko, dejando ver una foto de un gatito, muy tierno  
-Esto es… muy lindo…- dijo Hyuuga sacado de lugar por la fotografía  
-KYAAAA, entrenadora, tiene que pasarme esa foto- grito Alicia emocionada  
\- Lo siento, es la siguiente- contesto fastidiada por su error, Hyuuga paso la imagen, dando con la foto de un jugador, dejando impresionado a Seirin  
-¡Papa!- gritó emocionada Alicia  
-¿¡Lo conoces!?- preguntó Riko impresionada  
-Sí, jugué contra el cuándo estaba en México, por su culpa mi equipo no pudo ser invicto 11 años seguidos, cuando iba por el sexto año, este tipo nos destrozó totalmente…- comentó con cierto enojo-  
-Su nombre completo es Papa Mbaye Siki-presentó Riko- 2 metros de altura y 87 kg-  
-Es de Senegal- completo Alicia  
-¿Senegal?... es enorme ¿Dos metros?- Hyuuga estaba impresionado  
-¿Se puede crecer tanto?- pregunto Koganei de la misma forma que Hyuuga  
-¿Estudia en el extranjero?... antes… ¿Dónde está Senegal?- pregunto Izuki  
-Senegal está en África occidental- comentó Alicia como si nada  
-¿¡Y tu como sabes eso!?- cuestionaron sorprendidos  
-Solo es grande- comentó Kagami dándole igual la situación  
-Este Papa Mbaye… ¿Cómo era?- siguió Hyuuga con el asunto primordial  
-¿Papanpa?...-  
-Es papá duro- Comentó Koganei, entonces Izuki tuvo otra idea  
-Papa… Papaya Ito- anotó su idea  
-No estamos llegando a ningún lado- suspiro fastidiada Riko- Kuroko-kun, ponle un apodo  
-Entonces ¿qué tal "Otousan"?-  
-¿Dónde está tu sentido de nombres?- Koganei pregunto  
-¿Padre?...- Izuki tuvo otra idea- la empresa de mi padre es un fracaso- anotó de nuevo su idea, haciendo que varios se rieran de la mala broma  
-¡Escuchen!- Grito Riko en regaño, haciendo que pararan de reír- él no solamente es alto, sus piernas y brazos son largos, todo él es grande cada vez más las escuelas están invitando a estudiantes extranjeros para aumentar su poder; nuestro próximo rival, la academia Shinkyo, era solo una escuela de nivel medio el año pasado; pero con la adición de un solo jugador extranjero, se ha convertido en un equipo totalmente diferente, No pueden llegar lo suficientemente alto, por esa razón no pueden detenerlo-  
-Pero no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada- hablo Kagami acaparando la atención  
-¿Quién dijo que lo haríamos?- habló Riko orgullosa- por lo tanto, Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun, Alicia-san, a partir de mañana ustedes tendrán un régimen de entrenamiento-  
-Ok…- habló Alicia por los tres  
-Las preliminares comienzan el 16 de mayo, hasta entonces ¡no tendrán ni tiempo para quejarse!- animó Riko al equipo  
-¡SÍ!- respondieron enérgicos  
-Antes de cualquier otra cosa, Alicia-san ¿qué más sabes de Papá?- preguntó Riko a Alicia interesada  
-_Solo puedo decir que nos dio en la madre- _respondió recordando el partido- es demasiado alto, puede cubrir la canasta y no dejarte encestar por su altura, a pesar de que en ese tiempo medía 1.90, realmente causa problemas, fue hace 5 años que jugué contra él así que no estoy muy segura de su efectividad en cancha ahora…- dijo pensativa  
-Bien, ¡Empecemos la practica!- grito con entusiasmo Riko una vez más  
-¡SÍ!-  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Entonces los días pasaron, un entrenamiento exhaustivo, cansancio por parte de los miembros, así llegó el 16 de Mayo

-Todos están aquí- dijo Riko viendo a los chicos listos para el partido  
-¡Vamos!- animo Hyuuga y caminaron dentro de la escuela

-jajaja Taiga, en verdad eres muy tierno- comentó Alicia sonriendo, mientras veía la cara de sueño de Kagami  
-¿No pudiste dormir otra vez, Kagami-kun?- pregunto Kuroko siguiéndole la corriente a Alicia  
-¡Cállense!- contesto fastidiado

Los equipos empezaron a calentar, Hyuuga veía al otro equipo  
-Papá no parece estar aquí…- comento Hyuuga decepcionado -Ahora que lo mencionas- Izuki lanzó una mirada al lugar

-¡Ouch!- escucharon un quejido en la puerta, voltearon a ver de qué o quién se trataba, claro, era Papa entrando- Todo es tan corto en Japón…- se quejó masajeando el golpe, Alicia lo miró  
-"Realmente es largo…"- pensó sorprendida  
-¿Qué estás haciendo?, Date prisa- lo regaño su entrenador  
-Lamento llegar tarde- se disculpó  
-¿por qué es lo único que puedes decir con fluidez?- cuestionó su capitán Tanimura Yusuke, Hyuuga dejo ir un balón, qué chocó en el pie del capitán del equipo contrario  
-Lo siento- se disculpó Hyuuga yendo por el balón  
-Por cierto, ¿ustedes realmente vencieron a Kaijou?- hicieron platica, negativa a oídos de Alicia  
-Sólo fue un partido de practica- contesto humildemente Hyuuga  
-Ya veo, entonces la generación de los milagros no es tan fuerte como pensábamos- habló engreídamente Tanimura, haciendo enfadar a Hyuuga  
-¿La Generación de los milagros perdió?- pregunto indiferente Papa- Me trajeron aquí para vencerlos, estoy decepcionado de que sean tan débiles…- alzó los hombros, hasta que miro a cierta persona, se sorprendió al verla ahí- ¿Cristian?- pregunto tratando de reconocerlo  
-¡Cuánto tiempo Papa!- saludó Cristian animado alzando la mano sobre su cabeza  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- camino a su dirección, pero choco con algo, ese algo era Kuroko, Papa busco por varios lados para ver con que había chocado, luego bajó la mirada y encontró a Kuroko, lo cargo tomándolo por las axilas, alzándolo hasta su cara- No, pequeño los niños no deben estar en la cancha- le dijo en forma de regaño, hasta que vio su uniforme debajo de la playera- ¿Eres un jugador?- pregunto confundido mientras lo bajaba, luego suspiro irónico- ¿Perdieron contra un niño como él?- pregunto para sí mientras chocaba su mano en su frente- ¿Acaso todos los de la generación de los milagros son niños?- entonces Seirin empezó a reír por el trato de Papa hacia Kuroko  
-Sinceramente, estoy empezando a enfadarme- comentó Kuroko serio, entonces el resto de Seirin dejo de reír  
-¿En verdad es tu compañero?- preguntó Papa a Cristian  
-Aunque no lo creas- suspiro divertido  
-No lo creo, ¿por qué estás con un equipo tan débil?-  
-Seirin no es débil, te lo demostraré esté partido, y de paso… ¡Me vengaré en nombre de "Los Lobos"- dijo decidido  
-Eso espero ver-  
-¿No hablas español?... es mucho más fluido que tu japonés- bromeó  
-Quiero acostumbrarme al idioma-  
-De acuerdo, espero ganarte esta vez- sonrió Cristian determinado.

**Notas Finales: **Sí Alicia conoce a Papa xDDD Se me ocurrió que lo conociera por ser un estudiante del extranjero y esas cosas...  
Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y que Alicia no decepcione a nadie con su actitud de loca -? xDD  
Nos leemos cuando me llegué la inspiración y espero reviews (aunque sea para un tomatazo xDDD okno)  
Bye-bye (OwO)/


	7. Chapter 7 Te dije que lo haría

**Disclamer: **Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a Todatoshi Fujimaki-sensei, apoya al original (si estás leyendo esto, es porque apoyas al original xDDD, solo quería ponerlo más formal xDDDD)  
**...  
**

**Aclaraciones: **_Letra cursiva_\- Idioma Español o inglés (trataré de especificarlo bien en el capitulo)  
Comillas (" ")- son pensamientos o citas textuales (el capitulo lo especifica)  
_**Negritas y cursiva**_\- flash backs o recuerdos  
En el capítulo se especifican las llamadas telefónicas  
**...**

**Notas autora: **Antes que nada, en el capítulo anterior no expliqué algo, y aparte me di cuenta de que el vídeo no se ve (es mi primer fic, aún no me se las mañanas de FF xDDD); regresando al tema, un "Mosh" es el "baile" (por así decirlo) que se ve mucho en los conciertos de bandas de Hard core, Metal y esas bandas, es por eso que Alicia comentaba eso, y del vídeo, sí aún quieren saber que onda con su comentario, busquen en Youtube "mosh al estilo oskar (chavo del 8 mosh)" y vean el vídeo (sí quieren xDDD)

Sin molestar, ¡DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO!

**Capítulo 7: Te dije que lo haría**

Los equipos ya estaban listos para empezar el partido, por azahares del destino, Cristian quedó frente con Papa, Cristian cargaba con una sonrisa relajada muy poco usual en su persona, Papa solo bostezaba aburrido  
-Qué el juego entre la preparatoria Seirin y la academia Shinkyo comience- habló el árbitro  
-¡Juguemos un buen partido!- hablaron enérgicos los jugadores y se posicionaron para empezar el partido.

Sonó el silbato, Papa y Kagami saltaron para tomar el balón, cosa que Papa hizo fácilmente, ganándole a Kagami en altura  
-"¿Es enserio? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Kagami perdió contra el en altura!"- pensó Hyuuga viendo la escena con la boca abierta  
-"¡Bastardo!"- pensó Kagami enojado  
Tanimura recibió el balón, regresándoselo a Papa, Kagami corrió a cubrirlo, entonces Papa salto para tirar, Kagami salto para bloquearlo de nuevo, pero Papa encestó los primeros 2 puntos, dejando a Seirin impresionado  
-"E-Es enorme"- pensó Kagami con asombro  
-"¿Siempre hace lo mismo?"- pensó Cristian viendo la escena  
-Demasiado fácil- comentó Papa confiado  
-No se preocupen, lo recuperaremos- habló Hyuuga animando a su equipo  
-"Es exactamente igual que hace 5 años… pero… esta vez no perderé"- pensó Cristian tratando de creerse esas palabras ¿en realidad ganaría?  
Hyuuga le pasó el balón a Izuki, incluso hicieron un par de pases entre ellos, cuando Hyuuga estaba cerca de la canasta, lanzó el balón para anotar 3 puntos, pero Papa saltó bloqueando el tiro  
-¿Es enserio?- Hyuuga estaba sorprendido, ese tipo realmente era un dolor de trasero- "¿Puede llegar hasta ahí? ¿Qué no puede defender?"-

-Esto es ridículo- comento Furihata rendido  
-Tener un estudiante del extranjero es injusto- comentaron igualmente en la banca, comentarios que no pasaron desapercibidos por oídos del capitán del equipo contrario

-¿Seirin es uno de esos equipos que trabajo duro, cierto? – Preguntó en burla  
-¿qué?- Hyuuga volteo por su comentario, confundido, claro está  
-Vemos muchos equipos como esos, chicos que repiten que tener un jugador del extranjero no es justo… que quede claro que no estamos rompiendo las reglas-  
-Bueno, ustedes pueden tener hasta 2 de ellos en su equipo…-  
-¿Verdad? ¿Entonces qué tiene de malo tener jugadores fuertes? Es muy fácil, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es pasarle el balón a él y es inevitable que anotemos- terminó de explicar Tanimura  
-No sé qué tan fácil sea, pero si esa es tu política, será mejor que no se quejen- respondió como si nada Hyuuga, dejando a Tanimura confundido e incluso un poco ofendido- Además, tenemos nuestros propios jugadores ridículos, aunque no tuvimos que invitarlos…- Hyuuga alzó los hombros indiferente.

El marcador iba 8-3 favor Shinkyo  
Papa logró tener el balón, tiró, pero falló, pegando en el aro, haciendo igualmente varios tiros más  
-"Su exactitud bajo de repente"- pensó el capitán de Shinkyo- "¿Qué pasa?"-

Cristian sonrió viendo como Kagami bloqueaba efectivamente a Papá- Creo que tomaré clases con Mitobe-sensei- comentó divertido a su capitán  
-Creo que te vendrían bien- animo Hyuuga a Cristian

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- Papá parecía enojado, a ojos de Cristian, Kagami hacía el mejor de los trabajos- ¿Qué diablos con esto?, estoy enojado- habló Papá de nuevo dirigiéndose a su capitán  
-No dejes que te afecte- trató de calmarlo  
-"Este método es estresante para mí también...- pensó Kagami fastidiado- tengo que detenerlo de una forma más directa que esto, ¡Lo haré!"-  
Kagami corrió de nuevo a cubrir a Papá  
-Oye, déjame decirte un par de cosas- habló Kagami con Papá- Primero, bloquearé uno de tus lanzamientos en este partido- Papá frunció el ceño  
-No hay forma de que hagas eso, no perderé en un equipo donde hay un niño en él-  
-Segundo…- Kagami se posicionó detrás de Papá, Izuki hizo un pase directo a Kagami, Papá pensó que estaba libre  
-"_Lucky_"- pensó, estiro sus manos para tomar el balón, fue entonces que Cristian corrió a su dirección, tomó el balón antes de que alguien más lo hiciera, hizo que saltaba, Papá le siguió el juego, tratando de bloquearlo, entonces Cristian giró a la derecha, haciendo una clavada, anotando 2 puntos  
-Lo siento Taiga, pero este es mi partido de venganza- sonrió Cristian en burla, una vez que cayó al suelo  
-Tú…- habló Kagami enojado  
-Ya me disculpe Taiga, yo tengo asuntos pendientes con este tipo- Cristian miró a Papá, quien estaba sorprendido  
-Has mejorado, Cristian- admitió  
-Me sorprende que recuerdes mi nombre, creí que lo olvidarías- admitió Cristian- Pero está vez seré yo quien gané- sonrió determinadamente

-¡Vamos por ellos!- Gritó Tanimura lanzando el balón, Kuroko hizo su aparición, lanzando el balón, fue entonces que Cristian saltó antes que Kagami, haciendo un alley oop con ayuda de Kuroko, encestando otros dos puntos  
-Gracias Tetsu- agradeció Cristian  
-¡BASTARDO! ¡DEJA DE ROBARTE MIS JUGADAS!- reclamó Kagami enojado  
-¿De qué hablas?, yo no soy Ryouta- contestó Cristian confundido  
-¡Maldito!- insultó una vez más Kagami

Marcaron por fin el final del primer cuarto, Cristian había hecho casi todas las jugadas con ayuda de Kuroko, 8-23 favor Seirin  
-¿Te molestó que te dijeran niño, Kuroko?- preguntó Hyuuga, mientras el equipo regresaba a la banca  
-Sí, es como sí, "no hables hasta que los enfrentes"- explico Kagami  
-Alicia no se contuvo- comentó Izuki  
-Me llamo Cristian- contradijo serio  
-¿Tanto quieres tu venganza?- habló Kagami está vez  
-Mi equipo prometió que cualquiera que se encontrará de nuevo con este chico le patearíamos el trasero- explicó  
-¿Dieron por hecho que lo encontrarían de nuevo?-  
-Verás, Papa es de esos chicos que se la pasa consiguiendo becas deportivas por su talento, viaja demasiado, así que dimos por hecho que cualquiera de nosotros no lo encontraríamos de nuevo, además, prometimos que contaríamos las experiencias que hemos tenido la próxima vez que nos viéramos, así que quiero presumirles que obtuve la venganza- Cristian sonrió tan sincero, haciendo que Kagami se sonrojara un poco

-Kuroko-kun tiene un límite de tiempo- explico Riko una vez que llegaron a la banca- Por lo que lo sustituiremos aquí, debido a que tenemos que reservar la fuerza de Kuroko-kun perderemos algo de eficiencia durante el segundo lapso de tiempo, así que no permitan cerrar la brecha de puntos, ellos no tienen otro jugador peligroso más que papá, así que todo reside en que tan bien Kagami-kun contenga las jugadas de papá y la ofensiva de Cristian-kun-  
-Déjamelo a mí- habló Kagami confiado, en cuanto a Cristian, veía la banca del contrincante, claro, esta vez no obtuvo nada de información importante, Riko llamó su atención con un golpe en la cabeza  
-Lo siento- se disculpó entre quejidos  
-Cristian-kun, contamos contigo- habló Riko más tranquila, Cristian solo sonrió y se limitó a guiñar el ojo en muestra de afirmación.

Kagami cubría a Papa de nuevo, Papa consiguió el balón, saltó para anotar  
-"Yo ganaré"- pensó Papa determinado, Kagami saltó para bloquearlo, pero esta vez Papa saltó más alto, encestando los puntos  
-I-Increíble- habló Izuki sorprendido  
-¿Acaba de saltar más alto?- pregunto Hyuuga de la misma forma  
-Ahora lo digo en serio ¡No perderé!- amenazó Papa  
-No se intimiden por unos centímetros más- habló Cristian sonriendo, fue cuando ese partido apareció en su cabeza

_**-Carajo… este tipo es difícil- habló uno chico limpiando un poco de sudor con su playera  
-Perderemos este partido… seguro- habló Cristian furioso  
-¡OIGAN!- ambos voltearon en dirección de la voz- ¡NO SE INTIMIDEN POR UNOS CUANTOS CENTIMETROS MÁS! ¡DEMUESTRENLE QUE LOS LOBOS AULLAMOS MEJOR JUNTOS!-aquel chico que gritaba mostraba una sonrisa sincera, haciendo que el otro par de chicos sonriera también**_

-Demostrémosle que está equivocado- terminó su frase seria, trono sus dedos decidido- Oye Papa- Papa volteo a ver a Cristian-¡Te demostraré que los lobos aullamos mejor juntos!- sonrío decidida  
-Comienzo a emocionarme- habló Kagami

El marcador 12- 24 favor Seirin; Hyuuga recibió el balón, saltó para hacer un tiro de tres- "Demasiado corto"- pensó al darse cuenta de su tiro, Kagami rápidamente cubrió a Papa  
-¡Bastardo!- se quejó Papa tratando de hacerse paso, el balón no entro, era un rebote, que Kagami no desaprovechó, consiguió el balón, encestando

-¡Buen rebote!- felicitaron a Kagami desde la banca, este solo sonrió en burla a Papa, quien solo tenía el ceño fruncido

-¡No dejes que te afecte Papa!- hablo Tanimura- ¡Seguiremos pasándote el balón!- trataba de hacerse paso, Hyuuga lo cubría, Tanimura pasó el balón a uno de sus compañeros, trataron de bloquearlo, pero Papa recibió el balón, Kagami se puso más atento, Papa saltó para encestar, Kagami hizo lo mismo para bloquearlo, entonces Papa pasó el balón a uno de sus compañeros  
-¿Qué ocurre?, ese era tuyo Papa-  
Entonces, los saltos de Kagami hacían que Papa retrocediera, pasando el balón  
-"¿Por qué… por qué cada vez es más y más alto?"- pensó aturdido Papa, asombrado también por los saltos de Kagami

-Kagami es increíble- comentaron en la banca de Seirin- él no está perdiendo nada, está haciendo algo más que mantenerlo a la raya, parece que su práctica está dando resultados-  
-Pero, ¿no te parece que se está esforzando demasiado?- pregunto preocupada Riko, por otro lado, Kuroko parecía preocupado  
-**"**_**Algún día alcanzará el nivel de la generación de los milagros y se separará de su equipo; cuando suceda eso ¿crees que Kagami seguirá siendo el mismo de siempre?"- **_La voz de Kise sonó en su cabeza, haciendo que suspirara para sí

En la cancha, Tanimura logró anotar 3 puntos, ahora el marcador, 51-60 favor Seirin  
-¡No dejen que anoten!- gritó Cristian más serio que de costumbre- "Debo ganar… por ellos"-

-"La brecha de puntos está muy cerca"- pensó Riko- Kuroko-kun ¿crees que puedas jugar los 5 minutos restantes?- Pidió seria  
-En realidad, eh estado listo desde hace un rato- contesto relajado  
-lo siento- se disculpó divertida- ¡Entonces, ve!- (Kuroko-kun yo te elijo xDDD ok mala broma, la dejaré aquí porque me dio risa xDDD)

Kuroko paso el balón a Cristian, quien encestó con una bandeja sencilla, entonces, gracias a Kuroko, pudieron robar el balón más seguido  
-Maldición, ahí está el otra vez- comentaron fastidiados los de Shinkyo  
-¿Qué ocurre con esos pases?-  
-¡No bajen la guardia hasta que termine!- animó Hyuuga a su equipo-Vamos a terminar esto-  
Papa recibió el balón, Kagami lo cubría eficazmente  
-No, ¡No quiero perder!- habló desesperado Papa, saltó intentado encestar  
-Dijiste que estabas decepcionado de la generación de los milagros ¡Pero tú mismo te sobreestimaste!- hablo Kagami tratando de dar una lección-Comparado contigo- Kagami saltó para bloquear el tiro- ¡Ellos son más fuertes!- y entonces, Kagami logró quitarle el balón de las manos a Papa, dejándolo sorprendido, Cristian logro obtener el balón, encestando en los últimos minutos con otro de sus tiros exagerados, justo cuando el balón paso por el aro, marcaron fin del partido, Seirin ganó con un marcador 67-82  
-¡El juego ha terminado!- habló el arbitro

-¡LO LOGRAMOS!- gritaron en la banca

-No puedo creerlo- habló Papa sorprendido, Cristian volteo hacía Papa, sonriendo  
-_¡TE DIJE QUE LO HARÍA!-_ gritó emocionado

-Con un marcador 67-82, gana Seirin- habló el árbitro  
-¡Muchas Gracias!- se dejaron escuchar las voces de los jugadores

Los chicos de Seirin guardaban sus cosas, fue cuando Papa apareció en las bancas, el trío dinámico de Seirin alzaron la mirada para verle  
-Perdí- admitió Papa un poco triste – Cristian, y ustedes esfuércense por mí en su próximo juego- Kagami iba a hablar, pero Cristian le interrumpió  
-_¡PENDEJO!, ¿¡CREES QUE ME CREERÉ ESA DE NUEVO!? ¡VAS Y CHINGAS A LA RE PUTA QUE TE PARIO! – _Habló Cristian enojado  
-¡_Tú eres el pendejo_! ¡Ustedes son los idi…- habló Papa enojado, aunque fue interrumpido por su capitán que lo jalo por la playera para sacarlo de ahí- ¡IDIOTA! ¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ NO PERDERÉ!- gritaba mientras era arrastrado  
-Eso si puedes- le respondió Cristian divertido, Kagami estaba hecho una furia, y Kuroko estaba confundido.  
Y con eso, la preparatoria Seirin completo con éxito la primera ronda de las eliminatorias.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Kagami y Alicia regresaban a casa, Alicia tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
-Alicia…- le llamó Kagami serio  
-¿Qué pasa?-  
-¿Tan importante para ti era esta victoria?- Kagami parecía nervoso por la pregunta, Alicia lo miró unos minutos extrañada y luego rio levemente  
-Por supuesto, se lo prometí a mi equipo, y lo prometido es deuda- suspiró con satisfacción  
-¿Tanto querías a tu equipo?- pregunto sorprendido Kagami  
-¿"Quería"?- preguntó Alicia arqueando una ceja- No seas tonto Taiga, yo aún quiero a mi equipo-  
-¿Tan buenos eran?, me refiero… ¿Cómo era tu equipo?- pregunto interesado, Alicia sonrió con nostalgia  
-Mi equipo era tan cálido… - sonrió Alicia- Mi capitán se llama Alejandro Rodríguez Sánchez; él es una persona terca, si dice que va a hacer algo, lo hace y no hay quien lo detenga; luego estaba su mano derecha, Dylan Delgado Gutiérrez, él era el preocupon del equipo, era como una madre, siempre atento por todos; el apoyo de todos, César Flores Gallardo, era el consejero del equipo, cuando teníamos problemas todos íbamos con él; Jonathan Fernández Flores, era como Shun-sempai, era el bromista del equipo, siempre te sacaba una sonrisa… siempre; luego seguía el mediador, Alan Gallardo Flores, es primo de César, él era quien mantenía tranquilo al equipo, siempre haciéndonos pensar antes de actuar; el porrista, Gustavo Armando Gutiérrez Chávez, él era el único sustituto del equipo, siempre animando dentro y fuera de la cancha, subiendo la moral del equipo; el manager, Jesús Raúl Acevedo Hernández, a pesar de ser un debilucho e invisible muchacho, como nos ayudaba cuando era necesario, siempre con el botiquín en la mano, cabe destacar que él es mi mejor amigo… mi hermano… y por último y no menos importante; la entrenadora, Shion Rina, ella es como Riko, solo que más exigente… Ese era mi equipo, Los Lobos, estuvimos 11 años seguidos juntos, todos tenemos la misma edad, claro, excepto Rina, seguimos siendo una familia, siempre unida, siempre fuerte, todos teníamos problemas; pero los solucionábamos y llevamos juntos, nadie cargaba con nada solo, todos cargábamos lo del otro, es por eso que amo a mi equipo, siempre unido, siempre junto… es por eso que esta victoria la atesoraré, porque fue por mis 2 equipos, fue por Los Lobos y por Seirin- Alicia sonreía tan tiernamente, Kagami se quedó sin palabras ante tal relato; Alicia miró hacia Kagami, riendo un poco- Lo siento, creo que exageré un poco- rasco su nuca avergonzada; fue entonces que llegaron a su destino- Aquí me despido Taiga, nos vemos mañana- se despidió Alicia  
-Sí… nos vemos- habló Kagami entrando a su departamento, Alicia espero a que entrara, entonces ella hizo lo mismo

-_Ya llegue-_Anunció Alicia aún feliz  
-_¿Le diste en la madre a ese desgraciado poca ropa mal viviente?- _pregunto Rina emocionada  
-_Y en toda su madre- _Alicia alzó el pulgar emocionada  
-_AAAHHHH Alice- _Rina se acercó donde ella abrazándola- _Todo por eso, ¡hoy cenamos sushi!- _  
-_A huevo-_ festejó Alicia con Rina

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-"El segundo partido fue contra la preparatoria Jitsuzen, con Kuroko-kun en la banca todo el partido, aplastándolos con un marcador 118-51.  
El tercer partido fue contra la preparatoria Kinga, quien ocupó el lugar 16 el año pasado, era un equipo fuerte con un buen balance entre defensa y ataque, pero sorprendentemente todo marcha bien, incluso logramos reservar la fuerza de Kuroko-kun"- pensó Riko sorprendida al presenciar el tercer partido, con un marcador 71-92, fue entonces que el rechinido de unos tenis la sacó de transe, se trataba de Kuroko, quien no paraba de mover las piernas nervioso- ¿Kuroko-kun?- le llamó Riko extrañada  
-No es nada, solamente me siento inquieto- explicó Kuroko prestando atención al partido  
-Realmente tienes ganas de jugar- apresuró a decir Riko

Fue entonces, que empezó el cuarto partido; Seirin calentaba para empezar, cuando llegó el equipo contra quienes jugarían  
-Es la cuarta ronda…- se dejaron escuchar sus voces- Podríamos tener un partido difícil, por primera vez…-  
-Hoy jugamos contra Seirin, esto será fácil- comentaron- el año pasado fueron destruidos en la liga de campeonato-  
-No son más que una escuela de novatos que lo logró por pura suerte- Cristian, Kagami y Kuroko voltearon a verlos con el ceño fruncido  
-Pero si son los chicos del otro día- comentó Cristian con burla  
-Los destruiremos sin ningún pro…- uno de los chicos tropezó con Kagami  
-Yo, nos volvemos a ver de nuevo- saludó serio Kagami  
-Hola- saludó Kuroko girando el balón  
-_¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo?-_Saludó Cristian con una sonrisa burlona  
Aquellos chicos solo se asustaron- "Vamos a ser destruidos"- pensaron resignados

Entonces, al final del partido, fueron destruidos totalmente como ellos lo predijeron con 108-41 en el marcador.

-Lo estamos haciendo bien- comentaron en la banca de Seirin  
-A este ritmo, tal vez logremos avanzar con facilidad de las preliminares de la Liga de Campeones -  
-Ingenuo, ingenuo- habló Izuki relajado  
-Debe ser bueno ser joven y sin preocupaciones- habló Koganei sarcástico, logrando que Alicia riera un poco  
-Durante los últimos 10 años siempre han llegado las mismas tres escuelas a la Liga de Campeones de Tokio; El rey del oriente, Shutoku; Rey del oeste Shenshikan; Rey del norte Seiho; los tres son casi iguales, por lo que el mejor equipo varia cada año; pero ellos nunca han dejado que alguien llegue al cuarto lugar, son los tres reyes inmóviles de Tokio, Después de nuestro quinto partido serán las semifinales, y luego las finales; una vez que estemos en la final, lo más probable es que nos enfrentemos a el rey del oriente, Shutoku, ellos adquirieron a Midorima Shintaro de la generación de los milagros- terminó de explicar Hyuuga, dejando a Kagami y a Alicia más atentos  
-Pero ustedes llegaron a la Liga de Campeones el año pasado ¿verdad?- hablaron  
-Sí, pero no teníamos oportunidad- respondió Hyuuga  
-"Nuestros sempais no son débiles, pero…"- pensó Kagami serio- Los 3 reyes…- pensó en voz alta, hasta que unas voces los sacaron de tema

-Miren, ya están aquí- Seirin miró al frente  
-Al parecer han llegado- habló Hyuuga serio  
-Es mejor ver las cosas por ti mismo que escucharlas- habló Riko con el mismo tono de voz que el capitán  
-"Con que ese es Shutoku"- pensó Alicia seria

Shutoku entraba airoso al gimnasio  
-Los de primer año prepárense, mirarán algo increíble el día de hoy- Riko se levantó de su asiento- se supone que este año será aún más sorprendente-efectivamente, los novatos de primer año veían serios hacia el contrincante- Uno de los reyes de Tokio, la preparatoria Shutoku-  
-_Naaah se ve que no son la gran verga- _comentó divertida Alicia

Se escuchaban las porras de Shutoku en el gimnasio  
-Iré a saludar- mencionó Kagami triunfante  
-Voy contigo, _quiero chingar un rato_\- habló Alicia parándose junto con Kagami  
-Sí…- habló Hyuuga indiferente, hasta que reacciono por las acciones de ese par de idiotas- ¡Esperen!- intentó detenerlos, cosa que no logro con éxito

Alicia (ahora Cristian) y Kagami se pararon enfrente del peliverde, ambos serios  
-Yo, Tú eres Midorima Shintaro…- habló primeramente Kagami  
-¿Verdad?- terminó Cristian la frase  
-Sí, pero, ¿Quiénes son ustedes exactamente?- preguntó el Peliverde sosteniendo un oso de peluche en su mano, Kagami le extendió la mano, dejando intrigado a Cristian-¿Quieres un apretón de manos?- preguntó Midorima confundido, Kagami solo sonrió en burla  
-"¿Qué planea este wey?"- pensó Cristian viendo a Kagami extrañado; Midorima suspiró, cambio de mano su peluche y extendió la mano, entonces Kagami escribió en ella  
"Seirin, número 10, Kagami Taiga", haciendo que Cristian riera  
-_Eres un desmadre, Taiga- _negó divertido con la cabeza, Midorima solo se sorprendió por el gesto, mirando extraño a Kagami  
-Pareces ser el tipo de persona que diría que no se acuerda de mi si se trata de un simple saludo- explicó Kagami  
-Oye, oye, yo también estoy aquí- habló Cristian divertido  
-Como sea… quiero que el tipo de quien me vengaré en nombre de mis sempais me recuerde- terminó Kagami  
-¿Venganza?- pregunto Midorima acomodando sus lentes- Eres un poco imprudente ¿no crees? -  
-Este chico siempre es imprudente- señaló Cristian a Kagami divertida  
-¡Cállate idiota!- gritó Kagami enojado  
-¿Ustedes son de Seirin, verdad?- un chico azabache se acercó para hablar-¿Acaso tus sempais no te dijeron nada?, el año pasado los 3 reyes destruyeron a Seirin triplicando su puntuación- explico, Kagami y Cristian se sorprendieron  
-_¿ah sí?, pues triplícame esta-_ Cristian alzo los brazos en son de pelea, luego negó con la cabeza  
-Entonces…- habló Midorima ignorando a Cristian- Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero la diferencia en fuerza es absoluta; incluso si nos encontramos de nuevo en el campeonato, la historia se repetirá-  
-No- se escuchó la voz de Kuroko, haciendo que los 4 chicos voltearan a verle- solamente pueden especular del pasado; no sabes lo que pasará hasta que juegues, Midorima-kun- habló determinado Kuroko  
-Bien dicho- felicitó Cristian  
-Kuroko- llamó Midorima en cierta forma fastidiado- no me agradas- continuó- No puedo adivinar lo que estás pensando, especialmente por tu mirada; hay muchas cosas que me gustaría decirte, pero sería algo sin sentido hacerlo ahora; primero, acompáñanos en la finales-  
-Hablas mucho- el chico azabache calmo un poco la situación- eres uno de ellos ¿verdad?- abrazó a Kuroko apartándolo de la "animada platica"- Fuiste a la misma escuela que Shin-chan ¿verdad?; no dejes que te moleste, es solo un tsundere, en realidad él está bastante intrigado contigo, incluso fue a verte en tu primer juego en las preliminares…-  
-No deberías inventar tantas historias, Takao- hablo fastidiado Midorima  
-¿Por cuánto tiempo piensan seguir hablando?- se dejó escuchar una voz por parte de Shutoku- ¡Prepárense!- entonces ambos chicos regresaron con su equipo sin más que decir  
-Que chico tan amigable- comentó sarcástico Cristian  
-Kuroko- habló una vez más Midorima- te demostraré que tan ingenua es tu forma de pensar- acomodó sus lentes  
-Insisto con lo amigable que es- alzó Cristian los hombros.

Las porras de Shutoku llenaban el estadio, Seirin se quedó a ver el partido  
-¿Y bien?- preguntó Alicia sin fingir la voz- ¿Cuál es su habilidad?- miró a Kuroko  
-No me creerás si te lo digo, Alicia-san- Kuroko veía el partido atento- será mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos-  
-Ok…- respondió Alicia fuera de lugar, y como le pidió Kuroko, puso atención al partido

Takao tenía el balón, dos chicos del equipo contrario lo bloquearon, pero Takao los burlo con facilidad, hizo una finta y paso el balón al capitán de Shutoku, que hizo una clavada, encestando, el marcador 38-8 favor Shutoku  
-Ya están por los 30 puntos a favor en tan solo 4 minutos del segundo cuarto - comentó Riko atenta al partido – no me sorprende, en verdad-  
-Pero ellos no están haciendo nada diferente de lo que hacemos- comentó un novato- sin embargo se ve tan fácil para ellos ¿por qué?-  
-Porque ellos no comenten errores- contesto Hyuuga- en el baloncesto, el balón siempre está en movimiento y a alta velocidad; sin excepción, las escuelas más fuertes siempre tienen fundamentos sólidos, como pasar el balón, manejarlo y correr, ellos hacen que parezca fácil porque sus fundamentos son sólidos; pero eso es solo lo fundamental; naturalmente hay otra razón…- esa razón fue explicada en el partido, el capitán de Shutoku hizo otra clavada, era cubierto por un par de chicos, pero su clavada era tan potente que logro encestar y de paso tirarlos- Y eso es porque tienen un tirador infalible- terminó de explicar Hyuuga  
-Se han vuelto más fuertes…- comentó Riko  
-El año pasado no pudimos hacer nada al respecto…- dijo Hyuuga  
-Sí, su juego era defender el interior y el exterior, pero este año…- dijo Riko igual que Hyuuga  
-Hasta el momento, él tiene 5 de 5, parece que Midorima está jugando bien- comentó Kagami  
-¿Eso está bien?- pregunto Kuroko, haciendo enfadar a Kagami  
-No lo sé ¿no deberías saberlo?-  
-No estoy seguro, en verdad nunca lo eh visto fallar- dijo Kuroko  
-¿Fallar?- preguntó Alicia extrañada  
-Miren por favor- pidió Kuroko, en esos momentos, Midorima obtuvo el balón, lanzándolo con una trayectoria exageradamente alta, Seirin alzó la mirada para seguir el balón  
-¿No son así tus tiros?- preguntó Hyuuga a Alicia sorprendido  
-Algo así, pero…- Alicia estaba igualmente sorprendida- sus tiros son mucho más altos que los míos-

Regresaron la mirada a la cancha, Midorima engreídamente se dio la vuelta  
-Es hora de regresar, Takao, estamos en la defensa ahora-  
-Si fallas también me gritarán- se quejó el menor de estatura caminando a su lado  
-No seas tonto, Takao, sigo el destino, hago todo lo que puedo es por eso que nunca fallo mis tiros- y entonces, la pelota entró al aro

-Siempre y cuando Midorima-kun no pierda su forma, él consigue el 100% de sus tiros- explicó Kuroko- Cuando vi a Alicia-san tirar por primera vez me sorprendí mucho, creí que había alguien que podía igualar a la generación de los milagros, pero ahora, Midorima-kun está a otro nivel-  
-No te preocupes- habló Alicia- son solo centímetros más altos que los míos, nada que no pueda mejorar con la práctica-  
-Bueno, nosotros también tenemos a nuestra propia tiradora ridícula- habló Kagami con los brazos cruzados  
-Oye, ¿Cómo que ridícula?- preguntó ofendida  
-"De todas formas, tengo un mal presentimiento, ¿acaso Midorima tendrá algo más ridículo bajo la manga?"- pensó Hyuuga prestando atención al partido

Tiro, tras tiro, tras tiro, Midorima lanzaba el balón con sus tiros exagerados; el partido terminó, con un marcador 153-21 favor Shutoku

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Bien, vámonos a…- habló Hyuuga mientras salían del estadio, Riko lo interrumpió  
-¡Todavía no!- los empujó para que se detuvieran- ¡aún tenemos otro juego hoy! ¿Eres estúpido? Y tonto ¿verdad?- empezó a regañar  
-Estaba bromeando, el estado de ánimo me pareció algo sombrío- explicó el capitán nervioso  
-Todos revisamos la escuadrilla del torneo- continuó Izuki  
-¿Tenemos otro juego? ¿en serio?- preguntó Kagami confundido  
-_No jodas ¿neta?_\- preguntó Alicia de la misma forma- Ya… en serio ¿tenemos otro juego?- Los chicos voltearon a ver a ese par de idiotas algo molestos  
-¿De verdad eres estúpido, BaKagami?- regañó Riko a Kagami primero, haciendo que Alicia riera  
-"BaKagami" JAJAJAJAJAJA ya no te diré Taiga, ahora te diré "BaKagami" JAJAJAJAJAJA- se burló Alicia  
-¡Tú cállate que eres igual de idiota que él!- regaño Riko a Alicia- ¡Miren la escuadrilla!- Riko sacó la hoja para que ese par lo viera- ¡Jugamos dos partidos hoy y el último día!, ¡Nuestro quinto partido comienza a las 5:00!- Kagami tomó la hoja, Alicia se pegó un poco a Kagami para verla igual  
-Jugar dos partidos en un día es demasiado- se quejó Koganei  
-Sí, incluso si descansamos, aún estamos agotados- contestó Izuki a su queja  
-¿Entonces las finales y las semifinales son el mismo día?- preguntó Alicia confundida  
-Parece que sí- contestó Kagami- ¿Entonces tendremos un partido antes de enfrentarnos a Shutoku?-  
-Oye espera un momento- habló Alicia señalando la hoja, Kagami se sorprendió al ver lo que señalaba Alicia  
-Entrenadora…- habló Kagami- los 3 reyes son Shutoku y… -  
-Seiho y Senshinkan- continuó Riko aún con el ceño fruncido  
\- ¿Esto no es…?- Kagami le enseño la hoja  
-en el último día, nuestro oponente en la semifinal lo más probable es que sea Seiho- dijo Riko dándole la razón- jugaremos en la final contra Shutoku-  
-¿Entonces jugaremos contra 2 reyes consecutivamente?- preguntó Alicia arqueando una ceja  
-Eso mismo- asintió Riko, fue entonces que el equipo se asustó  
-Eso es absurdo- comentaron  
-Yo no le veo lo absurdo- habló Alicia divertida  
-Dos juegos en un día y con oponentes formidables, no podía pedir algo mejor- habló Kagami por Alicia  
-Y yo no lo hubiese dicho mejor- sonrió- No puedo esperar a patearles el trasero-  
-Pero esto es demasiado-  
-¿Tratan de impresionar a alguien?, ¿verdad Kuroko?-  
-Lo siento… en realidad también estoy bastante emocionado- dijo Kuroko con cierta sonrisa en el rostro  
-¿También te contagiaste de los gérmenes de estos monstruos?-  
-¿De qué están hablando?- reclamaron los chicos de 1.90 al mismo tiempo  
-Espero que no- respondió Kuroko preocupado  
\- Me empiezo a enojar por tu negación- habló fastidiada Alicia  
-Pero… ¿no las situaciones difíciles encienden algo en ti?- preguntó Kuroko relajado, haciendo sonreír al equipo  
-¡Muy Bien!- gritó Kagami  
-_¡A darle átomos!- _Gritó Alicia igualmente  
-¡Habla algo que entendamos!- regañó Kagami a Alicia  
-¡Mejor vayamos a practicar!- dijo Alicia emocionada  
-¡Vayamos!- contestó Kagami igual de emocionado que Alicia  
-¡Ustedes deben de descansar, par de idiotas!- regañó Riko.

**Notas Finales: **Quiero agradecer a quienes siguen el fic (dejen o no Reviews xDDD)  
Y sí, a partir de ahora me tardaré en subir los capítulos; culpen a la escule (;n;)9 y más porque mi turno es el vespertino xnx (sí, me mandaron a la tarde D'x)  
También se que esperan ansiosas la tercer temporada de KNB x3 así que atentas para que le bajen los humos a Haizaki :v (ay no, mi bebé -? xDDD)  
Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado; procuraré subir los fines de semana y apurarme con la tarea xDDD  
Espero sus reviews (aunque sean tomatazos, en serio, los recibo con mucho ánimo .n.)  
Nos leemos cuando me llegue la inspiración... o tiempo... xDDD  
Bye-bye (OwO)/


	8. Chapter 8: ¡No te rindas BaKagami!

**Disclamer: **Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a Todatoshi Fujimaki-sensei, apoya al original (si estás leyendo esto, es porque apoyas al original xDDD, solo quería ponerlo más formal xDDDD)

**...  
**

**Aclaraciones: **_Letra cursiva_\- Idioma Español o inglés (trataré de especificarlo bien en el capitulo)  
Comillas (" ")- son pensamientos o citas textuales (el capitulo lo especifica)  
_**Negritas y cursiva**_\- flash backs o recuerdos  
En el capítulo se especifican las llamadas telefónicas  
**...**

**Notas autora: **D: Me disculpo por tardarme taaaaaanto en actualizar u.u, la escuela me tenía atada totalmente DX.  
Pero ya estoy aquí xDDD terminé el capítulo en toda esta semana que tuve de descanso.  
No distraigo más, espero disfruten del capítulo.

**Capítulo 8: ¡No te rindas BaKagami!**

-"No de nuevo"- pensaba Alicia caminando a la cafetería, por culpa de su teléfono se le había hecho tarde y no pudo hacerse su almuerzo, al llegar compro todo lo que se veía delicioso para ella, una vez que pago todo, corrió a su salón de clases, no sin antes abrir un paquete de sándwich para irlo comiendo en el camino, fue cuando vio a Riko caminar dificultosamente con un par de cajas- Entrenadora- le llamo acercándose a ella- ¿necesitas ayuda?- preguntó tomando las cajas de todos modos  
-Gracias Alicia-san- agradeció Riko con una sonrisa, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Alicia llevaba una bolsa llena de comida- ¿Fuiste por tu almuerzo?- preguntó interesada  
-Ah… si, siendo honesta se me hizo tarde- comentó avergonzada  
Cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban enfrente del salón de Alicia, Riko vio a Kagami y a Kuroko sentados en sus butacas  
-Kuroko-kun, Kagami-kun- les llamó, ambos voltearon al escuchar sus nombres- perfecto, vengan conmigo- les pidió, ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y fueron donde ella

Kagami y Kuroko cargaban las cajas que en un principio Alicia cargaba, ciertamente, Alicia se sentía incomoda, pero lo dejó pasar, Kagami solo se quejaba  
-Pero estamos adoloridos, ¿Qué eres, un ogro?- habló Kagami adolorido  
-Oye ¿Quieres que unas damas estén cargando cajas? – habló Riko divertida- ese es trabajo de chicos-  
-Creo que lo estás exagerando…- habló Alicia con el mismo tono de voz que Kagami  
-No veo a ninguna dama por ningún lado- habló en fastidio Kagami, Riko ofendida, le lanzó un golpe en los costados para callarlo  
-_Oye que culero eres_\- habló Alicia con una sonrisa divertida- por cierto, Entrenadora, ¿qué hay en las cajas?- preguntó Alicia echando un vistazo dentro  
-Son los DVD's de los juegos del año pasado y de este año del club; son para analizarlos, y como el salón del club es algo pequeño…- explicó amablemente, cambiando después su expresión a una más seria- Tendremos dos juegos consecutivos contra los reyes en la semifinal, no está de más sobre analizar…-

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Olvide mi toalla…- Kagami entró a los vestidores, fue cuando vio a Alicia de espaldas- ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?- le preguntó sorprendido  
-¿mmhh?...- Alicia volteo confundida- ¡AH!, Taiga, creí que ya te habías ido…-  
-¡Es lo mismo que digo yo!- respondió Kagami sin cambiar el tono de voz  
-Bueno… había olvidado mi celular, cuando regrese vi este pequeño aquí solito y me dio curiosidad ver los DVD's…- Alicia mostró un DVD que sostenía entre su pulgar y su índice  
-Tsk- Kagami chasqueó la lengua y abrió su casillero para tomar lo que había olvidado- De todas formas, ya es bastante tarde…- Kagami cerró su casillero, dejando ver a Kuroko, con su típico pokerface, Kagami se asustó al verle- ¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!? ¿Cuándo entraste?-  
-Olvide algo, eres tu quien llegó después- explicó Kuroko  
-¿De qué hablas?- Kagami estaba igual de sorprendido  
-De hecho… Tetsu llego después de mí, ¿no viste que estuvo todo el rato ahí?- preguntó Alicia divertida  
-¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste!? ¡Este tipo me asustó!- ahora Kagami estaba enfadado, Alicia rio por lo bajo, cosa que Kagami detectó- ¿¡Y tú de que te ríes!?-  
-Es que cambias de humor muy fácil- sonrió divertida  
-¡Claro que no!-  
-Ahora estás ofendido…- Alicia lo señaló con la mano, evidenciándolo  
-Alicia-san ¿ibas a ver ese DVD?- Kuroko señaló el disco que aún sostenía Alicia, sacándolos de tema  
-¿Ah?... ¡Ah sí!, de hecho, iba a invitar a Taiga a mi casa para verlo, pero ya que estamos los tres aquí… ¡Vamos a verlo!- invitó Alicia animada  
-¿No sería raro invitar a un chico a tu casa?- preguntó en fastidio Kagami  
-Claro que no, _¡Mi casa es su casa! _Así que pueden venir cuando quieran- sonrió Alicia  
-Disculpa, Alicia-san ¿podrías hablar en japonés?- pidió Kuroko cortésmente  
-jajaja, lo siento, Ustedes pueden venir a mi casa cuando quieran son totalmente bienvenidos- guiñó el ojo Alicia  
-Gracias- Kuroko hizo una reverencia, Alicia sonrió  
-Bueno, veamos esta cosa- habló Alicia jugando con el disco.

Un jugador mantenía el balón, pero un regular de Seiho lo cubrió, una vez que quiso pasar el balón, varios regulares de Seiho lo cubrían, su defensa era realmente buena

-Sus movimientos son muy extraños- habló Kagami poniendo atención  
-¿También lo notaste?- preguntó Alicia igual de seria- aunque… siento que eh visto esos movimientos antes… pero no recuerdo bien…- Alicia regresó de nuevo el vídeo  
-La defensa del calvo es fuerte…- habló Kagami viendo de nuevo la escena  
-Lo conozco- habló Kuroko, tomando la atención del par de chicos presentes- Jugué contra el en secundaria, a pesar de que solo estábamos comenzando, él pudo detener a Kise-kun-  
-¿En serio?- preguntó sorprendida Alicia

_**-24 segundos, fuera de tiempo- el árbitro habló, marcando la pequeña falta  
-¿Qué?- un Kise molesto preguntó, fuera de lugar  
-¡Kise!, te quedaste mucho tiempo con el balón, ¡Idiota!- le regañó uno de sus compañeros de Teiko  
-¡Lo siento!- el rubio se disculpó, haciendo sus dramas de siempre  
-Kise-chin, dame un descanso- reclamó otro de sus compañeros  
\- Es por eso que no eres bueno- Midorima siguió con el regaño hacia el rubio  
-Kise-kun- llamó Kuroko, con su pókerface- por favor pasa el balón-  
-Kurokocchi ¿tú también estás enojado?- preguntó dramático Kise  
-Kise, eres el único que está 20 puntos abajo- regañó el capitán del equipo  
-¡Lo siento!, pero Kurokocchi…-  
-Kuroko es diferente- interrumpió el capitán a Kise, Kise regresó la mirada al chico calvo, con el ceño fruncido- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?, gracias a ti soy el único siendo regañado, moo-  
-Tsugawa Tomoki…- respondió serio- ¿Así que es a ti a quien están regañando, uh?, eso es genial- sonrió ladino- me encanta ver a las personas enojadas- mostró una sonrisa más amplia, sacando de quicio a Kise **_

-Vaya…- habló Alicia soltando un suspiro  
-Kise-kun tuvo problemas al enfrentarlo- comentó Kuroko  
-Su defensa es excepcional- comentó Kagami mientras se estiraba en su lugar- pero no es como que no podamos vencerlos, estos tipos hacen que tenga ganas de jugar- Alicia sonrió por el comentario  
-Taiga, eres muy impulsivo- comentó con una sonrisa  
-¡Cállate!-  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

El vídeo terminó, mostrando un marcador 71-12 favor Seiho, Seirin veía atento a la televisión del salón  
-Ya sabíamos que sería así- se escuchó la voz del capitán- pero esto será difícil-  
-Lo siento… pero siento que quiero llorar- comentó triste Koganei  
-Para ser honesta, ganaríamos 1 de 10 partidos, contra Seiho y Shutoku, pero, debemos traer esa única victoria a nuestro equipo- habló Riko decidida  
-Escuchen- acaparó la atención Hyuuga- No iría tan lejos como para llamarlo estrategia… pero tengo una idea- habló seriamente, causando de paso, un escalofrío en Alicia

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-_Ya me voy-_ anunció Alicia desde la entrada de su casa; aunque no había nadie a esa hora, tenía la costumbre de hacerlo, salió de su departamento, y como todos los días, se encontró con Kagami- ¡Hola!- saludó animada  
-No puedo creer que sigas con eso- habló en fastidio Kagami  
-¿Por qué?, simplemente tomo medidas desesperadas para situaciones desesperadas- contestó Alicia con una sonrisa  
-Lo que no puedo creer que es que realmente parezcas hombre- Kagami soltó en un suspiro  
-¿Qué te digo?- Alicia alzó los hombros  
-Cállate y apresúrate, no quiero que la entrenadora nos regañe por llegar tarde- Kagami empezó a caminar para salir del edificio  
-Vamos a tiempo, Taiga- habló calmadamente Alicia mientras lo alcanzaba –Además, parece que de nuevo no dormiste por la emoción ¿me equivoco?- con tono burlesco, Alicia picoteo levemente la mejilla de Kagami  
-¡Cállate!- habló enojado Kagami  
-Sabes que es broma, Taiga- Alicia sonrió- te diré un secreto… yo también me emociono a tal punto de no dormir en los partidos- confesó divertida, causando un leve sonrojo en el rostro de Kagami

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Alicia y Kagami llegaron a tiempo con el resto del equipo; llegando al estadio donde tendrían su siguiente partido.  
En las canchas del estadio, se encontraban Shutoku, Seiho y Seirin calentando para los siguientes encuentros.  
Kagami, botaba el balón para hacer una potente clavada, una vez cayó al suelo y tuvo el balón en sus manos, dirigió una mirada retadora hacía Shutoku; Midorima, quien volteo al sentir la mirada de Kagami sobre él, devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad  
-Si no te conociera, diría que se gustan- habló Alicia divertida, fingiendo la voz como en todos los partidos que han tenido hasta ahora  
-¿¡De qué demonios hablas!?- gritó en fastidio Kagami  
-Idiota, estás mirando en la dirección equivocada- el capitán tomó cartas en el asunto- si perdemos el próximo partido, solo te verás como un idiota-  
-Y acosador- completó Cristian en broma  
-Solo observaba… ¿¡Y como que acosador!?- habló Kagami, reclamando a Cristian su mala broma  
-Relájate Taiga- Cristian dio un par de palmadas en la espalda de Kagami- solo bromeo-  
-de todas formas, yo estoy concentrando en nuestro próximo juego- Kagami dirigió su mirada hacia Seiho, quien calentaba arduamente  
-"¿Quiénes son esos chicos?, parecen fuertes pero…"- pensó Kagami viéndolos seriamente  
-"Son completamente diferentes a Shutoku"- Alicia pesaba lo mismo que Kagami, ambos viendo hacía la misma dirección, preguntando porqué de tal diferencia; Kagami suspiró regresando a calentar, hasta que una voz le hizo regresar la vista de nuevo  
-¡Aaahh! ¿Tú eres Kagami-kun, verdad?- se escuchó uno voz- ¡Waaah! ¡Tu cabello es tan rojo que asusta!-  
-¿qué?- habló Kagami fuera de lugar  
-¡Y tú debes ser Cristian-kun!- señaló a Cristian emocionado- ¡Tienen razón!, ¡Realmente pareces modelo!-  
-¿Aah?- Cristian ladeo la cabeza con fastidio  
-¡Capitán! ¿¡Son estos los chicos, verdad!? Seirin es débil, pero al menos tiene dos jugadores decentes- gritó emocionado Tsuwaga  
-Pequeña basura…- Riko, con el enfado más que evidente, habló  
-Deja de causar problemas, idiota- el capitán de Seiho golpeó en la cabeza a Tsuwaga para controlarlo- Lamento eso- lo tomó por la cabeza obligándolo a hacer una reverencia- Este chico no sabe manejar una situación, así que solo dice lo que piensa-  
-No necesitas disculparte- habló Hyuuga con un aura seria y desafiante- Nosotros ganaremos, si nos miras de la misma forma que el año pasado, terminarás llorando-  
-Eso no pasará- respondió indiferente Iwamura- además, nosotros no tratamos de menospreciarlos, solo eras débil, eso es todo- ambos regulares de Seiho se retiraron con el resto de su equipo  
-_Que huevos tienen- _habló en fastidio Cristian

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Alicia veía a la nada, estaba demasiado concentrada, fue cuando se dio cuenta del ambiente tenso en los vestidores  
-"Chicos"- pensó preocupada  
-"Todos están algo preocupados"- pensó de igual manera Riko, suspiró y decidida aplaudió para llamar la atención- Todos ustedes están algo tensos, así que pensé en una recompensa para animarlos- Riko sonrió de manera extraña- Si ganan el próximo juego, les daré a cada uno de ustedes un beso en la mejilla, ¿qué dicen?-  
-¿Por qué está sonriendo?- preguntó Izuki fuera de lugar  
-No puedes estar hablando en serio- contestó de la misma forma Koganei  
Después de tales comentarios, Riko desprendió un aura deprimida  
-¡Idiotas! ¡Al menos pretendan estar alegres!- regañó Hyuuga en un intento de animar a Riko, consiguiendo el efecto contrario  
-Junpei, creo que esa no era la respuesta…- comentó Alicia divertida  
-¡Ya te dije que me llames "Hyuuga-sempai"!- regañó el capitán a Alicia  
-Exageras, Junpei- Alicia hizo un puchero, todo para fastidiar a su sempai, Riko llamó la atención quejándose por el poco tacto que tuvieron con ella  
-¡Todos cállense y anímense, idiotas!- gritó molesta y con un par de lágrimas en los ojos-¿¡Acaso no quieren hacerles pagar por lo del año pasado!?, ¡Tienen que llegar a ser equivalentes a un año de intereses!-  
-Vamos entrenadora- Alicia se levantó de su lugar, parándose a un lado ella mientras le rodeaba los hombros con el brazo- _Tu tranquila y yo nerviosa, prometo que les daremos en toda su madre_\- le guiñó el ojo para calmarla- Además, yo estaré esperando por ese beso~-  
-Alicia sería buen novio…- comentó Koganei con una pequeña gota en la cabeza, Alicia solo sonrió alzando el pulgar  
-Muy bien- habló Hyuuga llamando la atención de los integrantes del equipo-Antes de comenzar, se los diré una vez más, estoy seguro que sentirán esto en cuanto empiece el partido, los de primer año, prepárense para lo peor- La mirada del capitán se endureció- Seiho es fuerte; después de la derrota masiva del año pasado, odiamos tanto el básquet que casi lo dejamos…-  
-Capitán…- habló Alicia compasiva  
-Ah… pero no fuimos tan pesimistas, lo sobrepasamos y somos mejores ahora. De cualquier modo, estamos bien… Esto no será igual que el año pasado; estoy seguro que nos hemos vuelto lo suficientemente fuertes para vencerlos, tengo confianza en ello, ahora, solo tenemos que ganar ¡Vamos!-  
-¡SI!- se escucharon las voces de los jugadores de Seirin después del discurso de su capitán, salieron de los vestidores con determinación

Alicia y Kagami caminaban juntos, hasta que Kagami se detuvo, Alicia hizo lo mismo por inercia y volteo atrás, viendo a Kuroko dirigiendo la mirada a la nada  
-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Kagami serio  
\- Kagami-kun, Alicia-san, ¿alguna vez han odiado el baloncesto?- Kuroko soltó la pregunta con aires serios, Alicia bajo la mirada, recordando aquella vez que perdió por primera vez en su vida, y la primera vez y última en la que se había peleado con sus compañeros, ella había decidido olvidarlo, pero simplemente no podía  
-¿Eh?- preguntó incrédulo Kagami- No… nunca… ¿Tu Alicia?- Alicia solo suspiro apartando la mirada  
-A-Algo así…- contestó insegura  
-Yo también lo eh odiado- contestó Kuroko con cierta depresión- Creo que mis razones eran diferentes, pero el sentimiento lo conozco, ahora están bien, pero odiar algo que amas es bastante doloroso, cuando hable con Midorima-kun le dije que el pasado y el futuro no son lo mismo, pero no están separados completamente, creo que este juego es importante para nuestros sempai, para superar el pasado… Así que…-  
-Lo mejor será ganar este partido- comentó Alicia con una sonrisa, interrumpiendo a Kuroko, ambos chicos sonrieron  
-Ya que lo dices de esa manera, de verdad quiero ganar este partido- dijo Kuroko terminando de hablar

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Qué comience el primer juego de las semifinales del bloque A, entre la preparatoria Seirin y la preparatoria Seiho- anunció el árbitro, lanzando el balón para dar inició al partido

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Cristian tenía el ceño fruncido-"Carajo, carajo, carajo"- maldecía mientras se sentía impotente, su marcador iba 0-12 favor Seiho, estaba acorralado, no podía pedir pases y no podía deshacerse de su marca- "Maldita sea… su puta defensa es buenísima"- seguía pensando mientras trataba inútilmente quitarse a su marca del camino, mirara donde mirara, todos sus compañeros tenían problemas  
-"Bastardo, la defensa de este tipo es tan buena como la de Kise"- pensó Kagami tratando de hacerse paso  
-Kagami tienes el balón mucho tiempo, ¡Pásalo!- Izuki logró llegar donde Kagami, Kagami pasó el balón e Izuki corrió dispuesto a encestar, pero Iwamura detuvo su ataque-"Maldición, pensé que estaba libre, él apareció de la nada"- pensó Izuki con el ceño fruncido  
-"¿Qué clase de defensa es esta?"- pensó aturdido Cristian  
-Ingenuo, este nivel de ofensiva jamás pasara nuestro nivel de defensa- Comentó Iwamura antes de regresar a su posición  
-"Su defensa es demasiado fuerte"- se quejó Hyuuga para sí-"Esto es difícil"-  
-Seirin aún no ha anotado- se escucharon los comentarios en las gradas  
-"Si tan solo vieran lo difícil que es…"- volvió a quejarse Cristian, dirigiendo su mirada a Kagami- "Y Taiga sufre más que nosotros…"-  
-Tsugawa, está bien que estés emocionado, pero no exageres antes de la segunda mitad- uno de los regulares de Seiho habló, tratando de calmar a su compañero  
-¡Está bien!, no son tan buenos como esperaba, así que será fácil- comentó divertido  
-¿Qué demonios dijiste, bastardo?- Kagami, enfurecido por el comentario, se hizo paso a la defensa de Tsugawa, teniendo una falta, el árbitro sonó el silbato para marcarla  
-¡Falta ofensiva, blanco 10!-  
-¿Qué?- Kagami parecía sorprendido  
-¿Qué tan fácil ese idiota puede enojarse?- se quejó la entrenadora, viendo la escena con desesperación  
-Cálmate Taiga- Cristian se acercó donde Kagami  
-Kagami-kun, ya tienes dos faltas- Kuroko también se acercó- si consigues 5 estás fuera-  
-¡Lo sé!- contestó Kagami con fastidio- De alguna manera los movimientos de ese tipo son difíciles de jugar-  
-Entonces si lo sabes, aplícalo, BaKagami- regañó Cristian  
-¡Oye!-  
-Taiga, ¿quieres ganar, verdad?- Cristian estaba serio, Kagami solo asintió- Entonces cálmate… _Carajo… ¿Cómo les llego a estos chicos?- _Cristian suspiró  
-"¿Es enserio?, pensé que los únicos que podían parar a Kagami era la Generación de los Milagros"- pensó Hyuuga con sumo fastidio  
-"Ni siquiera podemos pasar… no seremos capaces de hacer jugadas con Kuroko-kun"- pensó Riko, de alguna manera se sentía acorralada con la defensa de Seiho  
Izuki tenía el balón, que pasó a Kuroko, Kuroko estaba dispuesto a pasarla, pero se vio acorralado al ver que sus compañeros eran marcados de forma casi perfecta  
-"Ahí está de nuevo… no puede pasar…"- Riko mantenía el ceño fruncido, atenta al partido, pensando en qué demonios hacer para deshacerse de aquella defensa, hasta que notó el pequeño detalle de que la ofensiva de Seiho apuntaba a la derecha, detalle que no paso por alto, haciéndole darse cuenta de que pasaba.

Se marcó tiempo fuera, Seirin se encontraba cansando, Crisitan se limitaba a tomar un poco de agua, miró a la banca de a lado, siguiendo la costumbre de siempre  
-Seiho utiliza viejos movimientos de artes marciales- Comentó Riko, comentario que hizo voltear a Alicia  
-¿Viejas artes marciales? ¡ACHUU! ¿Te refieres a esas cosas?- preguntó inocente Kagami  
-Que torpe eres, Taiga- comentó Alicia un tanto fastidiada y divertida al mismo tiempo, mientras negaba con la cabeza  
-Eso no son viejas artes marciales- contestó en fastidio Riko- Para ser más precisos, ellos incorporan movimientos de viejas artes marciales, una de las técnicas que están utilizando se llama "Estilo Namba"-  
-¿Namba?- preguntó sorprendida Alicia  
-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó Kagami  
-Algo así, mi antiguo sensei solía practicarlo… nunca me dio detalles pero me hablaba de la técnica… Al parecer, este estilo de arte marcial entrena el cuerpo para evitar la torsión del mismo y así poder reducir la tensión y disminuir las energías gastadas… algo así me había explicado…- explicó Alicia seria  
-Efectivamente- Riko le dio la razón- Generalmente los brazos y las piernas se mueven en direcciones opuestas al estar corriendo, pero al ejecutar el "Estilo Namba" los brazos y las piernas se mueven juntos… haciendo lo que Cristian-kun acaba de explicar… además de utilizar "Namba" ellos utilizan varias técnicas de artes marciales para tener fuerza sin hacer esfuerzo alguno, Moviéndose rápidamente sin perder el ritmo, así como otros movimientos básicos, así es como se mueve Seiho-  
-"Artes marciales…"- pensó Alicia viendo hacía la banca del contrincante- "Estos chicos sí que son difíciles…"-  
-Pero no es como si ellos pudieran desaparecer o volar- Siguió Riko- Ellos son estudiantes de preparatoria justo como ustedes; ellos caerán por falsificación y perderán su balance si los toman desprevenidos, ¡Ellos están jugando el mismo básquet que ustedes!, jueguen como siempre lo hacen y funcionará ¡Esto aún no ha terminado!- y justo en ese momento, marcaron el fin del tiempo fuera, Seirin se levantó de la banca, regresando a la cancha; Kagami se acercó a Izuki  
-Izuki-sempai. ¿Podrías pasarme el balón?- pidió determinado  
-¿Qué?- Izuki parecía confundido por la petición de Kagami  
-Déjeme jugar contra Tsugawa nuevamente-  
-¿Tienes un plan?- preguntó sorprendido  
-No, pero él también es humano, ¿cierto?; solo debo ser más rápido que él- Kagami estaba concentrado en el partido, dispuesto a detener a Tsugawa con todas sus fuerzas  
\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Estás seguro que funcionará?- Izuki estaba nervioso por la actitud de Kagami  
-Estoy seguro que servirá- habló Cristian con una sonrisa-Él solo hace lo que tiene que hacer-  
-Entonces… dejémosle esto a él…- respondió no tan seguro Izuki

Kagami consiguió el balón, Tsugawa corrió a cubrirle, Kagami empezó a retarle  
-¿Uno a uno?- Tsugawa rio un poco por la "intimidación"- ¡Adelante!-  
-No me importa lo de las artes marciales o lo que sea, ¡El básquet es básquet!- y después de decir eso, Kagami botó el balón un par de veces, confundiendo a Tsugawa, realizando un drible rápido, pasando el marque de Tsugawa efectivamente, corriendo a la canasta-_**"Creo que este juego es importante para nuestros sempai para olvidar el pasado"-**_Kagami recordó la pequeña plática que tuvo antes del partido "Yo nunca eh odiado el básquet así que no entendí lo que me decían ¡Pero definitivamente entendí la última parte!" _**"Así que… Lo mejor será ganar este partido" "Ya que lo dices de esa manera, de verdad quiero ganar este partido" **_¡AAAHH!_**-**_y después de motivarse un poco, Kagami encestó con una clavada efectiva, haciendo que su equipo se alegrará por la hazaña, Kagami se acercó a Kuroko y a Cristian- Nosotros ganaremos este juego- dijo decidido, ambos chicos asintieron con la misma actitud

-Esta es la primera vez que veo a alguien rebasarte- comentó Kasuga a Tsugawa, este sonrió para si  
-El dolor y la diversión apenas comienza- comentó divertido para sí

Seiho mantenía el balón, el cual paso, a través de todos sus compañeros  
-"¡Su pase es ridículo!, ¡Son rápidos pasando el balón una vez que lo tienen!"- pensó Kagami en fastidio, al ver que no pudo detener los pases  
-¡Cristian, detenlo!- gritó Hyuuga avisando a Cristian, quien rápidamente trato de parar a Iwamura, pero pasó el balón a Tsugawa; Tsugawa estaba dispuesto a tirar, pero Kagami paró el tiro, consiguiendo otra falta  
-¡Falta!, ¡Blanco 10!- gritó el árbitro  
-Joder Taiga, esta ya es la tercera- reclamó Cristian a Kagami, quien solo se limitó a chasquear la lengua  
-"Maldición… No es que sean rápidos, solo no usan muchos movimientos, es como si pasaran el balón sin siquiera tocarlo, ¿será otra de sus técnicas de artes marciales?"- Kagami pensó aturdido.

El partido siguió su ritmo, hasta que el balón salió del límite  
-¡Fuera de límite! ¡Bola blanca!- anunció el árbitro  
-Nueve puntos de diferencia ¿eh?- habló para sí Tsugawa con tono de decepción, fue cuando chocó con Kuroko  
-Lo siento- se disculpó Kuroko  
-Tú… ¿Quién eres?- Tsugawa se asustó al notar a Kuroko- ¿Has estado jugando todo este partido?-  
-Soy Kuroko Tetsuya, y si eh estado jugando- Se presentó como si nada  
-"¡Estás bromeando! ¿Es en serio?"- pensó Hyuuga aturdido- "Tienes muy poca presencia"-  
_-_"Él ha jugado contra el antes, ¡Pero no lo recuerda!- pensó de la misma forma Kagami_  
_-_"_No mames Tetsuya…"_\- _comentó Cristian chocando su mano en su frente-"Y todavía le dices tu nombre"-  
-¿También eres de primer año?- preguntó Tsugawa con cierta emoción- Hey, ¿Sabías que el año pasado, nuestro equipo estaba delante del suyo por 20 puntos en el primer cuarto? Es por eso que quiero hacer 30, bueno, ¡no dejes que esto te decepcione!- Tsugawa dio un leve golpe en el hombro de Kuroko y corrió de nuevo a su marca  
-_Le corto la verga a ese wey-_ comentó Cristian enojado, mientras se acercaba a Kuroko  
-Bien…-habló Kuroko más serio de lo normal, captando la atención de ambos chicos- Me aseguraré de no estar decepcionado…-  
-"Ay wey…"- pensó Cristian con cierta sonrisa de satisfacción después de escuchar aquellas palabras

Izuki mantenía el balón, tratando de pasarlo, Seiho mantenía su marca bastante rígida, pero Izuki logro pasar el balón, pareciera un tiro desesperado  
-"Un pase al azar como ese nunca se…"-pensó confiado Kasuga, hasta que se dio cuenta que era todo lo contrario; Kuroko hizo aparición, pasándole el balón a Cristian  
-"¿Qué?, ¿un pase por medio de la defensa?"- se sorprendió Iwamura por el pase que recibió Cristian  
-_Gracias Tetsu-_Cristian lanzó el balón, encestando, una canasta limpia- _Nice pass__, Tetsu- _Cristian le dio un par de golpes en la espalda a Kuroko  
-No hagas eso por favor- pidió Kuroko con su típica cara de póker  
-¡Maldición!- maldijo un regular de Seiho- ¿Qué demonios está pasando?- Kasuga recibió el balón, Izuki corrió a detenerle- Cálmense, niños- Kasuga logró deshacerse de Izuki, yendo directo a la canasta  
-"Demonios"- pensó en fastidio Izuki- "No parece fuerte pero es rápido"-  
Kasuga brincó para lanzar el balón, pero, Cristian detuvo el tiro desde enfrente, logrando quitarle el balón y no dejándolo lanzar, Izuki recuperó el balón, corriendo directo a la canasta, junto a él, Hyuuga, quien recibió el balón más tarde, logrando encestar unos puntos más, ahora el marcador era 16-19 favor Seiho.  
Tsugawa tomó el balón, pero Kuroko logró quitárselo, Kagami recibió el balón, pasándoselo a Cristian, quien logró encestar 3 puntos más con uno de sus tiros triples de alta trayectoria, dejando el marcador en empate con 19-19 y marcando igualmente el fin del primer cuarto

-Escuche que este tipo dijo algo estúpido de nuevo- habló Iwamura sosteniendo a Tsugawa pidiendo alguna clase de disculpa  
-Sí, honestamente eso trajo recuerdos del trauma del año pasado- le dio la razón Hyuuga  
-Lo siento- soltó Iwamura su disculpa  
-Pero está bien- habló relajado Hyuuga mirando el marcador, dejando a un Seiho confundido-Lo superamos- mencionó con confianza.  
Ambos equipos fueron a sus respectivas bancas, Alicia lanzó un suspiro y se dispuso a secar el sudor que tenía en la cara, no sin antes, escuchar lo que decían en la otra banca, como es su mala costumbre

-¡Esto es extraño!, quiero decir, ¡Esto es imposible!- habló exaltado Tsugawa - ¡No estamos ni cerca de nuestra meta!-  
-Tsugawa- llamó su capitán- no te adelantes tú mismo y mantén tu boca cerrada- regañó a su Kouhai, Tsuwaga tomó asiento, mientras mantenía una cara de regañado- Si cualquiera de ustedes tiene la misma idea que Tsuwaga, recuerden esto… ¡Ellos son fuertes!, ¡Asegúrense de no subestimarlos!-  
-Sí, sí, no los subestimen- comentó su entrenador dándole la razón a Iwamura- Ambos somos equipos de preparatoria, nadie sabe qué pasará hasta que terminé el juego. No dejen ninguna brecha… ¡Este juego…-

-...Apenas comienza!- el grito de Riko hizo a Alicia poner atención  
-"Debo dejar de hacer eso…"- se regañó internamente  
-Mantengan la formación como esta- continuó Riko- Se están dejando llevar mucho por los pases, así que manténganse más estrictos en la zona… y también, Kagami, tienes muchas faltas- regañó Riko, dejando a Kagami con mal sabor de boca- Si solo intentan igualar a nuestros oponentes como cobardes, ellos controlaran el ritmo del juego ¡Recuerden jugar ofensivamente!-  
-¡SÍ!- se dejaron escuchar las voces del equipo. Justo después, se marcó el comienzo del segundo cuarto

Izuki, una vez más, mantenía el balón, viendo a quien pasarlo  
-No me pasarás de nuevo- amenazó Tsugawa a Kagami con determinación, Kagami recibió el balón, intentando hacerse paso  
-"Este tipo…"- pensó con molestia- "¡No puedo pasarlo!... pero"- Kagami dirigió su mirada a un lado, visualizando a Kuroko, pasó el balón entre las piernas de Tsuwaga, Kuroko recibió el balón, dándole un pase a Cristian, quien fue cubierto de inmediato por Iwamura, inmediatamente, Cristian hizo una finta, brincando simulando un tiro de tres, pasando el balón a Kuroko quien se lo pasó a Kagami, haciendo una clavada potente, logrando encestar  
-¿Pueden hacer eso?- Tsugawa estaba sorprendido por la jugada- ¿De dónde salió el número 11?-  
-"No solo la defensa es genial, su ofensiva es poderosa"- pensó Cristian serio-"Además…"- miró hacia Kagami, notando que sudaba de más- "El empieza a cansarse… y no solo él"- miró su mano temblar-"Yo también empiezo a agotarme…"- limpió el sudor de su boca con su playera, notando una sonrisa triunfante en Tsuwaga, Kasuga fue donde él, Cristian decidió prestar atención a esa pequeña conversación  
-¿De qué te estás riendo?- preguntó Kasuga abrazando por los hombros a Tsugawa  
-¡Oh… lo siento!- respondió nervioso Tsugawa  
-Quiero decir, está bien…- contestó más relajado- ¿Estás feliz de que Kagami se está sobrepasándose a sí mismo, no?- comentó con una sonrisa- Tu plan está saliendo bien…-  
-¡NO! ¡Aún debe sufrir más!- contestó entusiasmado Tsuwaga  
-¡OH!, eres un poco sádico-  
-_Hijos de puta_\- comentó Cristian con el enfado más que evidente - _Juro que me las pagaran…- _negó con la cabeza y con el ceño fruncido, mirando a Kagami jadeando cansado-"Taiga…"-

Hyuuga tenía el balón, quien pasó a Kagami, Kagami era cubierto por Tsuwaga  
-"¿Qué está pasando? No me está presionando en lo absoluto"- pensó aturdido al darse cuenta de la poca presión que ejercía Tsugawa- "¿No está intentando pararme? No sé qué esté pasando… pero ¡Encestaré de nuevo!"- Kagami dio un salto dispuesto a tirar  
-¡Taiga!- gritó Cristian dándose cuenta del plan de Tsugawa  
-¡No lo hagas, Kagami!- gritó Hyuuga tratando de detenerlo también, pero fue demasiado tarde, Kagami saltó, Tsugawa hizo lo mismo, chocando en el aire, Tsuwaga cayó, haciendo que se le marcará la cuarta falta a Kagami  
-¡Falta ofensiva! ¡Blanco 10!- gritó el árbitro, Kagami volteo frustrado, regresando su mirada a Tsuwaga con enojo  
-"¡Lo hizo a propósito!"-pensó, teniendo el ceño fruncido y apretando la mandíbula, Tsugawa alzó la mirada con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro  
-"Una falta más y este idiota sale…"- Cristian miró a Kagami serio- "Y solo es el segundo cuarto…"- Crisitan dirigió su mirada a la banca, vio a su entrenadora de pie  
-Disculpen, me gustaría hacer un cambio de jugador- pidió Riko atentamente, cosa que Kagami también escuchó, volteando rápidamente para alegar un poco  
-¡Estaré bien!- se escudó nervioso- solo debo asegurarme de no cometer más faltas, ¿cierto? ¡Puedo hacerlo!-  
-No Taiga, no puedes- respondió Alicia enojada  
-¿¡De qué hablas!?- Hyuuga solo suspiró y ayudó a Alicia  
-Bien está resuelto, Estábamos pensando en cambiarlos a ti y a Kuroko de cualquier manera- Kuroko miró a su capitán sorprendido  
-¿También yo?- preguntó Kuroko  
-Lo decidimos antes de que el partido empezara- explicó Hyuuga- solo jugarían en el primer cuarto-  
-¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué harían eso?- preguntó exaltado Kagami-¿Y por qué Cristian sigue en el juego?-  
-Por qué yo aún puedo aguantar aunque sea un poco, además, solo estaré este cuarto y me cambiarán en el siguiente, eso acordamos… pero… Capitán, en verdad lo siento, pero yo también empiezo a sentirme exhausto- explicó primeramente Cristian, Hyuuga suspiro pesado  
-Lo notamos idiota, tú también irás a la banca, regresando al tema, lo hacemos por una razón, necesitamos vencer a Midorima, para eso, los necesitamos a ustedes, aunque ganáramos este partido, necesitaríamos una estrategia para vencer a Midorima en el próximo juego contra Shutoku. Como predijimos, Shutoku ya está conservando la fuerza de Midorima, nosotros no podemos ganar si ustedes están desgastados - explicó calmado Hyuuga  
-Pero si perdemos este partido, no tendremos tan siquiera la oportunidad…- Kagami siguió insistiendo, pero el capitán interrumpió  
-Sabemos que es un riesgo, pero si podemos consérvalos tendremos una escasa oportunidad de vencer a Shutoku e ir a la liga de campeonato-  
-Venceremos a Midorima aunque estemos cansados, así que dejé…- Kuroko interrumpió a Kagami  
-Kagami-kun… hagámoslo como ellos dicen-  
-¿Qué?- Kagami parecía sorprendido por la actitud de su compañero  
-Confío en nuestros sempai- fue su simple respuesta  
-Vamos Taiga- Cristian intentó calmarlo- déjale esto a ellos, _believe in your team_\- Cristian sonrió , Kagami solo chasqueo la lengua  
-Bien, no se preocupen- llamó la atención Hyuuga, los tres chicos miraron a su capitán- nosotros venceremos a Seiho-  
-Se los encargo- Cristian les guiñó el ojo a sus sempai, dejándoles el resto a ellos.  
-Seirin, cambio de jugador- anunciaron, el trío dinámico de Seirin se acercó para hacer los cambios, Tsuchida, Koganei y Mitobe estaban esperando ansiosos a jugar  
-No eh jugado en mucho tiempo- comentó contento Tsuchida  
-Vamos a demostrarles que podemos hacer, Tsucchi, Mitobe- ambos chicos asintieron  
-Si las cosas comienzan a ir mal, ¡Jugaré!- comentó Kagami acercándose para chocar los cinco  
-¿De qué estás hablando? Ya tienes 4 faltas- comentó divertido Koganei, entrando a la cancha  
-No dejes que anoten, Rinnosuke-sempai- chocó los cinco Cristian, Mitobe solo asintió con una media sonrisa, Kuroko solo choco los cinco, dejando entrar a Tsuchida a la cancha

-¿Tres?- preguntaron confundidos los regulares de Seiho  
-Cambiaron a sus jugadores de primero-  
-¿Oh?, ¿los tres están fuera?- preguntó Tsuwaga en burla- es un poco decepcionante, ¡Pero como sea!-  
-Deja de abrir la boca, fanfarrón- habló con fastidio Hyuuga  
-¿Fanfarrón?- preguntó ofendido Tsuwaga  
-Te enseñaré como hablarle a tus sempai- amenazó Hyuuga, dejando a Tsugawa un tanto asustado

Hyuuga mantenía el balón, era cubierto por Tsugawa, rápidamente, Hyuuga se libró de él con un dribleo sencillo, Iwamura notó que estaba dispuesto a encestar, así que corrió a cubrirlo también, Hyuuga logró una finta, una vez que los tres estuvieron en el aire, lanzó el balón a Mitobe, quien con una clavada, logró encestar, marcando 2 puntos, el marcador iba 30-31, favor Seiho  
-¿Pudo encestar?- preguntó sorprendido Kagami  
-Obvio idiota, ¿qué no viste?- respondió divertida Alicia

-¡Buen mate, Mitobe!- felicitó Hyuuga a su compañero  
-¡Hey!- el capitán de Seiho se acercó- escuché su conversación, ¿piensan que pueden vencer a Shutoku?, nos están subestimando…-  
-Oh… eso solo fue una charla- explicó Hyuuga con cierta burla en la voz-Este es nuestro juego de revancha, No podemos presumir si ganamos sobre las espaldas de nuestros kouhai. Ultimadamente, es solo la voluntad de los sempai- mencionó con orgullo  
-¿Sempai?, pero si solo eres un año mayor que yo- se burló Tsugawa, recibiendo un golpe de uno de sus compañeros  
-¡Cállate!- regañó  
-Acepto tu reto- contestó iwamura- ¡Vamos!-  
-No nos contendremos- habló con confianza Hyuuga- ¡Vamos Seiho!-

El partido continuo, en las bancas, se encontraba un Kagami bastante serio  
-¿Por qué te ves tan serio?- regañó Riko golpeando un poco la cara de Kagami- No son tan malos, así que no te preocupes-  
-Sí- contestó un tanto incómodo  
-Vamos Taiga, confía un poco ¿quieres?- presionó Alicia

Seiho mantenía el balón, Tsuchida intentó bloquearlo, pero hicieron una pantalla, el número 8 corrió hacía la canasta dispuesto a tirar  
-¡Lo tengo!- gritó emocionado  
-¡No, no lo tienes!- Hyuuga bloqueó el ataque, Koganei consiguió el balón, luego, hizo un pase a Izuki, quien la pasó a Mitobe, quien no dudo en encestar, Iwamura fue a cubrirlo, pero Mitobe saltó, haciendo un tiro de gancho, encestando limpiamente  
-"Esto no paso el año pasado"- pensó sorprendido Iwamura por la hazaña de Mitobe-"Aprendió una nueva técnica…" Parece como si no hubieras jugado este último año- le comentó, Mitobe solo asintió.  
Ahora, Kasuga tenía el balón, corriendo hacía la canasta  
-¡No hay problema, esto no es nada!- comentó confiando, Izuki le perseguía  
-"¡Oh no, tu no!"- pensó mientras lo alcanzaba, dispuesto a quitarle el balón, pero Kasuga saltó, lanzando el balón, Izuki saltó para evitarlo- "¿Está intentando tirar con una sola mano desde tan lejos?"- pensó aturdido-"¿Un tiro de cuchara?"- pensó sorprendido al ver que el balón entró en la canasta, Izuki aterrizó- "Nunca había visto un tacto tan suave, si Iwamura es un jugador rígido, ese tipo es flexible"- vio cómo se alejaba ese par.  
Hyuuga obtuvo el balón, pasándoselo a Mitobe en cuanto vio la oportunidad, Mitobe era marcado por Iwamura, pero Koganei fue en su ayuda, recibiendo el pase de Mitobe, yendo a la canasta, encestando con una bandeja.  
Izuki tenía el balón- ¡Uno! ¡Vamos a ser cuidadosos!- recordó al equipo, y, justo después de eso, creo un panorama para la siguiente jugada; pasó el balón a Hyuuga, inmediatamente lo recibió, corriendo a la canasta, Izuki le siguió, Kasuga fue a seguirle, Koganei también se movió, su marca, el número 8, fue a cubrirle, pero chocó con Kasuga, creando una pantalla perfecta, Hyuuga pasó el balón a Izuki antes de que Tsugawa lo tocara, fue entonces que Izuki encestó sin problemas con un tiro de gancho, dejando a todos impresionados  
-Maldición, estaba en su lado derecho… pero me usó como pantalla- se quejaron los regulares de Seiho  
-"¿en serio?"- pensó aturdido Kasuga-"Eso pasó muy rápido, nunca lo hubieras notado, a menos que estuvieras viendo desde arriba"-

-_No mames_\- comentó Alicia con la boca abierta- Es como si viera todo desde arriba-  
-Es porque Izuki-kun puede verlo- comentó Riko- Él tiene el ojo de águila-  
-¿Ojo de águila?- pregunto fuera de lugar Kagami  
-Él no es particularmente atlético, pero puede cambiar su punto de vista instantáneamente en su cabeza porque el ve todo desde todos los ángulos, siempre ve la cancha entera- explicó Riko, Alicia solo le miraba con atención  
-"¿ojo de águila?"- pensó recordando a uno de sus excompañeros de equipo- "Vaya, al parecer alguien está casi a tu nivel…"-sonrió

-Sería bueno que a eso le llamaras a eso buen tiro- comentó Izuki corriendo a un lado de Hyuuga con presunción  
-¿Quieres que te cambié ya?- preguntó con sumo fastidio Hyuuga- Muérete- dijo esto último adelantándose  
-¿"Muere"?- preguntó confundido Izuki- ¿eh?-

-Hyuuga-kun y los otros no son buenos en todo, pero cada uno tiene su habilidad especial que han estado puliendo durante todo un año- comentó orgullosa Riko  
-¡son realmente increíbles!- comento Furihata emocionado  
-¿Koganei-sempai y Tsuchida-sempai también tienen habilidades especiales?- preguntó Kawahara igual de emocionado, los novatos de primero pusieron mucho más atención  
-¿Eh?- Riko no supo que contestar- Ah… sí- contestó no tan convencida- Koganei-kun puede tirar desde cualquier rango- y en ese momento, Koganei hizo un tiro tratando de presumir, pero fallando de todas formas- Pero su precisión es solo regular…-  
-¿Eso no lo hace bastante normal?- pregunto Kagami muy normal, ofendiendo a Koganei de paso  
-¿qué estás haciendo?- Tsuchida se apresuró a recibir el rebote, que recibió sin problemas  
-Y Tsuchida-kun es bueno en el rebote- continuó su explicación Riko  
-¡Koganei!- Tsuchida lanzó el balón a Koganei, recibiendo el pase sin problemas, tratando de encestar de nuevo, fallando igualmente  
-¡Ya es suficiente!- regañó Tsuchida- ¿¡Cómo es que fallaste dos tiros libres!?-Alicia simplemente rio nerviosa por el hecho

Después de aquel regaño y esa escena cómica, los sempai se pusieron aún más serios, con un marcador 49-54 favor Seiho, ambos equipos estaban jugando impecable; Tsuchida recibió el balón, pero el número 8 de Seiho lo cubrió, quitándole el balón, dirigiéndose hacia los límites de la cancha  
-"Se va fuera de los límites"- pensó persiguiendo la pelota, no con muchos ánimos, fue entonces que Koganei corrió más rápido, evitando que la pelota saliera de la cancha, y de paso cayéndose, tropezando con la banca  
-¡Koganei-kun!, ¿estás bien?- corrió Riko a verificar que estuviera bien, notando que era todo lo contrario- ¡No!-  
-Sus ojos están girando…- comentaron, Riko se acercó donde Koganei  
-¿Koganei-kun? ¿¡Koganei-kun!?- le llamó para que reaccionara  
-Sempai, ¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupado Kagami  
-Creo que es una ligera conmoción cerebral- dijo Riko tratando de calmar  
-no creo que fuera para tanto, Shinji-sempai…- Alicia, levanto a su compañero, ayudando a acostarlo para poder atenderlo-Creo que debemos sacarlo…-  
-Entonces, ¡Déjenme jugar!... Por favor- pidió acelerado Kagami  
-No, no puedes- comentó Alicia  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó Kagami alegando el asunto de nuevo  
-¿Has olvidado porque estamos conservando tu energía?- interrumpió Hyuuga, dándole la explicación a Kagami- Resolveremos esto, solo espera-  
-¡No puedo esperar solo sentado! Quiero ayuda…- Alicia interrumpió a Kagami  
-Bien, si ese es el caso yo…- Kuroko fue quien interrumpió a Alicia  
-Estoy de acuerdo en que el tipo con 4 faltas debería permanecer en la banca-  
-Tetsu…- Alicia estaba sorprendida por el hecho, pero luego sonrió por el gesto, Kagami, ofendido, tomo la cabeza de Kuroko, lastimándolo como siempre lo hace  
-¿Qué dijiste, maldito Kuroko?-  
-Si le haces una falta más a Tsugawa-kun de nuevo, solo terminarás lanzado fuera de la cancha- explicó Kuroko, Kagami lo soltó con el enfado más que obvio  
-¡Yo no acabaré fuera!- fue lo único que pudo decir- ¡Tengo que pagarle a Tsuwaga por lo que hizo!-  
-Está bien- dijo Kuroko con calma- Venceré a Tsugawa-kun por ti-  
-¡Oye!- habló está vez Alicia- ¿Estás seguro de esto?- preguntó preocupada- Si quieres, yo me encargo de est- Kuroko interrumpió a Alicia  
-No, yo me encargaré de esto, Cristian-kun- dijo decidido  
-Pero…- Alicia seguía protestando  
-Déjamelo a mí- Alicia suspiró, mostrando las manos, mostrando con ese gesto que le dejaba todo a él  
-¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendido Kagami-¿Y qué bien hará eso?, ¡No hay punto en que tú lo venzas!- Kagami volvió a tomar la cabeza de Kuroko, dispuesto a lastimarlo para hacerlo entrar en razón- ¿De qué estás hablando?-  
-Oigan ustedes dos…- regañó Alicia tratando de separarlos  
-"Cinco minutos más y seis puntos de diferencia"- pensó Hyuuga viendo el marcador, 58-64 favor Seiho- Bien… como otro miembro de primer año acaba con Tsugawa, Kuroko-  
-¿Qué?- el par de chicos de 1.90 protestaron al mismo tiempo  
-Pero…- Kagami seguía protestando, Alicia solo suspiro y acepto la situación de inmediato  
-Basta Taiga, confía en Tetsu está vez- le pidió relajada, Kagami solo chasqueó la lengua, haciéndole caso

-Seirin, cambio de jugador- anunció el árbitro, Kuroko caminó hacía la cancha, topándose con Tsugawa  
-¿Eres solo tú?- preguntó sorprendido- Quería jugar contra Kagami- hizo un mohín  
-Lo siento- se disculpó primeramente Kuroko- no soy tan fuerte como él, pero, vengo por lo que será una revancha en su nombre- explicó con suma seriedad  
-¿¡La venganza de Kagami!?- preguntó Tsuwaga en burla -Oomuro-san, ¿Puedo cambiar mi marca?-  
-¿Ah? ¿Por qué?- cuestionó Oomura en fastidio  
-Bueno… Parece que alguien viene buscando guerra- respondió mirando con determinación a Kuroko

Alicia miraba el partido, estaba ansiosa, esa era la verdad, solo se limitó a mover nerviosamente su pierna y morderse la uña del pulgar derecho  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Kagami al verla tan ansiosa  
-Sí… sí estoy bien- Kagami suspiró y palpó su cabeza  
-Tu misma lo dijiste, confía en ellos- Alicia sintió un poco de calor en sus mejillas, cosa que ignoró, limitándose a asentir con una sonrisa en el rostro

-La verdad es que me sorprendió que te mandaran a ti y no a Kagami o a Cristian, pero mandaron a uno de primer año para nada- se burló Tsugawa, mientras marcaba a Kuroko- Parase que los sempai de Seirin no son tan confiables- esa última frase llamó la atención de Kuroko, lanzándole una mirada sorprendida- Dijeron que los habían mandado a la banca porque era su voluntad, pero tú estás aquí-  
-Pedí que me dejaran entrar- fue la simple respuesta de Kuroko- De cualquier manera, si has estado observando el partido, no hay manera de que lo creas. Si los sempai tienen una voluntad, entonces sus kouhai la respetamos, así que te venceré para apoyar a los que admiro- Tsugawa quedó con mala cara, pasados algunos segundos, se dio cuenta de que Kuroko ya no estaba ahí, dejando a un Tsugawa sorprendido, lo buscó con la mirada, encontrándolo ya corriendo, Izuki pasó el balón, Kuroko, quien ya estaba listo, desvió el pase en dirección de Hyuuga, logrando obtener el balón, encestando con una bandeja, y obteniendo 2 puntos más  
-"¡Lo perdí! ¿Cómo lo hizo…? ¿Él cuando…?"- Tsugawa estaba estupefacto por la maniobra.

Seiho consiguió el balón, pero Hyuuga les robó el balón eficazmente, dos regulares fueron a cubrirlo, pero dio un pase a Kuroko, quien pasó a Mitobe, encestando con otra bandeja, consiguiendo otros 2 puntos  
-"¿Qué es esto?"-preguntó en fastidio Tsugawa-¿qué está pasando?-  
-¡Ellos conocen nuestros movimientos!- se quejaron entre jadeos, al parecer, el flujo del juego ya estaba decidido  
-Gracias a ustedes, uno de nuestros DVD está arruinado- Dijo Hyuuga con sarcasmo, dejando sorprendido al capitán de Seiho

-"Al aplicar esos movimientos especializados al básquet, hacen notar la fuerza de Seiho, pero si están especializados, obtienen hábitos, por ejemplo, las personas normalmente cambian la dirección a la que se dirigen a medida en que se mueven, pero los jugadores de Seiho señalan sus pies en la dirección a la que irán, incluso antes de moverse, en otras palabras, una vez reconocido ese hábito, podemos predecir su próximo movimiento, es por eso que hemos estado estudiando duro después de las prácticas; mantenerse con esos movimientos, fue más duro de lo esperado, es por eso que no fuimos capaces de lidiar con ellos hasta el segundo cuarto, aunque no es tan obvio para llamarlo hábito…"- pensó Riko, viendo seria hacía la cancha

-Los hábitos son difíciles de vencer- habló Izuki serio  
-Lo sabemos, ¿cierto?- afirmó Tsuchida

Kuroko parecía motivado por el partido, el partido siguió su curso, defendiendo y tirando; Mitobe hizo un tiro de gancho, encestando exitosamente, luego, Kuroko hacía pases infalibles

-"Ahora que lo pienso… está es la primera vez que veo a Kuroko desde la banca…"- pensó Kagami asombrado  
-Es muy bueno, ¿cierto?- habló Alicia con una sonrisa, adivinando los pensamientos de Kagami- Yo también estoy impresionada con su juego- decía mientras veía los excelentes pases de Kuroko para que los sempai anotaran sin equivocación  
-Increíble…- dejó salir Kagami en un suspiro  
-¿Acaban de notarlo? ¡Él siempre es así!- reconoció Riko en burla a ese par

Kuroko dio un pase a Hyuuga, este recibió el balón sin problemas, saltó haciendo una finta, pasando el balón a Tsuchida, quien hizo un tiro de tres limpio, ¿el marcador?, 70-69, favor Seirin; al partido le restaban 23 segundos  
-¡No podemos dejarlos tener esto!- habló Hyuuga para su equipo  
Iwamura iba decidido hacia la canasta, encestando con una clavada  
-¡No subestimen a un rey!- gritó en reto - ¡Necesitan 10 años más de experiencia para vencernos!- una vez dicho esto, la defensa incrementó, siendo de hombre a hombre por toda la cancha  
-¡Esto aún no termina!- habló Izuki botando el balón, Mitobe llegó a su auxilio, haciendo una pantalla, cuando Izuki se libró del primer regular, un segundo ya lo esperaba, rápidamente, Izuki lanzó el balón en dirección de Kuroko, quien desvió hacía Tsuchida, que ya estaba libre y listo para el siguiente movimiento, pero Tsuwaga apareció de inmediato enfrente de Kuroko, evitando que pasara

-_¿¡Cuándo putas pinches madres llegó ahí!?_\- gritó Cristian desde su lugar  
-¿¡Predijo el pase!?- habló Riko de la misma manera  
-¡KUROKO!- gritó Kagami ansioso

Kuroko rápidamente reaccionó, movió su mano en falso, "fallando" en el pase, cambiando su objetivo, dirigiendo el balón hacía Hyuuga, que ya estaba listo para recibir el pase, lanzó el balón, encestando en el último segundo del partido; el árbitro marcó los últimos puntos  
-¡Fin del juego!-anunció el árbitro, dando el gane a Seirin, quien no espero más para festejar  
-¡SIIII!- se dejaron escuchar las voces en las canchas, el marcador quedó 73-71, favor Seirin

-_¡Así se hace, perras!- _gritó emocionado Cristian, chocando los 5 con Kagami, quien estaba igual de contento que ella  
Riko estaba al borde de las lágrimas

-Perdimos…- habló decepcionado uno de los regulares de Seiho, Tsugawa estaba jadeando, enojado por su derrota  
-¿¡Por qué!?- gritó enfadado- ¡Seirin solo se formó el año pasado! ¡Practicamos mucho más que ustedes! ¡Ni siquiera tuvieron oportunidad el año pasado! ¡No importa desde donde se vea, nosotros somos más fuertes!-  
-Suficiente Tsugawa- Iwamura fue a calmar a su Kouhai  
-Pero…- hizo un intento por alegar  
-La fuerza no gana, los ganadores son los fuertes, ellos fueron más fuertes, eso es todo- Tsugawa estaba frustrado y enojado, alzó la mirada, dirigiéndola a Kuroko  
-¡Dime tu nombre!- pidió a Kuroko, quien incrédulo volteo a verle- ¡Tu nombre!- repitió  
-Kuroko Tetsuya -  
-Lo recordaré, definitivamente lo recordaré- Entonces, Alicia sonrió orgullosa de su pequeño compañero  
-Gracias- agradeció Kuroko un tanto confundido  
-"Realmente te lo ganaste, Tetsu"- pensó viendo como ambos equipos se formaban para agradecer el partido

-¡73 a 71, Seirin gana!- habló el árbitro  
-¡Muchas gracias!- se escucharon las voces de ambos equipos

-Felicidades… chicos- felicitó Riko, con las lágrimas amenazando a salir, Hyuuga palpó su cabeza  
-Manténgase firme, entrenadora; aún no es tiempo de llorar, puedes llorar cuando ganemos el siguiente partido del campeonato- consoló a su manera, Riko solo asintió y restregó sus ojos, calmando la euforia que tenía

-_Eres bien chingón mi'jo- _Cristian corrió hacía Kuroko, rodeando sus hombros con su brazo- _Estuviste requete helou-_  
-Cristian-kun, habla algo que yo entienda- pidió Kuroko con su típica cara de póker  
-Parece que también han terminado- habló Kagami viendo hacía la cancha conjunta, ambos chicos voltearon en dirección a la que Kagami miraba  
-Tienes razón- habló Kuroko serio, vieron el marcador, 113 a 38 favor Shutoku

-Todo salió bien, ellos lo hicieron- habló Takao, viendo en dirección de Seirin  
-Así parece…- hablo Midorima, viendo a la misma dirección que Takao; los chicos de ambos equipos se lanzaban miradas retadoras, tensión que se detuvo cuando la entrenadora les llamó para ir a vestidores

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¡Pónganse las chaquetas antes de que sus cuerpos se enfríen!- mandó Riko- ¡Asegúrense de estirarse y tomen algo de aminoácidos para restaurar energías!, ¡Les daré masajes a cada uno de ustedes, así que quítense los tenis!- Alicia, una vez que hizo todo lo que le indicó su entrenadora, fue a ayudarle  
-¡Alicia-san!- llamó su atención cuando le vio ayudándole- ¡Tú tienes que descansar!-  
-Lo sé, pero no puedo simplemente quedándome haciendo nada cuando tú te estás matando aquí sola… ¿no has pensando en tener una manager o algo así?- Riko suspiró ante su comentario  
-Lo tendré en mente, por el momento, será mejor que descanses, yo me haré cargo de todo-  
-Pero… -  
-Nada de peros, Alicia-san, te necesitamos para el siguiente partido, así que siéntate y descansa- Alicia suspiró derrotada, obedeciendo a las órdenes de su entrenadora-Bien, Terminé…- habló Riko terminando de masajearle los pies al capitán del equipo- ¿Cómo se siente?-  
-Gracias- agradeció Hyuuga- estaría mintiendo si digo que no estoy cansado, pero con esto seré capaz de aguantar hasta el siguiente partido-  
Alicia estiraba sus brazos sentada, hasta que un suspiro le hizo voltear, encontrándose a un Kagami recostado en los casilleros, tomando una siesta  
-"Kawaii"- pensó Alicia con una sonrisa tierna  
-¡Oye Kagami!- Riko se levantó furiosa de donde estaba, regañando a Kagami-¡Tu cuerpo se congelará si te duermes!-  
-Déjalo- habló Hyuuga  
-Usualmente él no está así después de un juego- Izuki continuó con la frase  
-Yo me encargo de despertarlo, si eso te preocupa- habló Alicia viendo como dormía Kagami- Debe sentirse culpable por las faltas que obtuvo-  
-Alicia-san tiene razón- habló Kuroko desde su lugar- Debe sentirse responsable a su manera- Alicia asintió a ese comentario con una sonrisa  
-Además, no creo que esté durmiendo, me parece que está guardando sus energías para el siguiente juego- habló Hyuuga, con cierta satisfacción en su tono de voz

Con el reloj marcando 5:50, Seirin estaba más que determinado  
-¡Faltan 10 minutos, vamos!- animó Hyuuga, y entonces, los jugadores salieron del vestidor  
-Taiga, ya es hora- despertó Alicia a Kagami, quien abrió los ojos de inmediato  
-¡Vamos!- se puso de pie, Alicia solo asintió con una sonrisa, y ambos salieron en dirección de la cancha.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Estoy agotado- habló francamente Hyuuga con su equipo- Me he estado sintiendo melancólico desde esta mañana, tenemos dos partidos seguidos, ambos contra los reyes, e incluso jugando con Seiho todo lo que pensábamos era en el juego que jugaríamos después de que los venciéramos… Pero solo queda un juego más, no tenemos que molestarnos de basura molesta como el preservar nuestras energías o el siguiente partido ¡Podemos concentrarnos en la única cosa que debemos hacer! ¡Dar todo lo que tenemos para hasta no poder dar más!- animó el capitán a su equipo  
-¡Sí!- respondieron  
-"Vaya… ¿Dónde eh escuchado esto, eh?"- pensó divertida Alicia, recordando al terco de su excapitán

_**-Bien… ya casi es hora del partido…- habló un chico de 1.78 de estatura, dirigiéndose a su equipo, que estaban inclinados hacia enfrente, para ponerle atención- no tengo mucho que decirles, la verdad es que desde ayer he estado fatigado mentalmente por el hecho de que este oponente es FORMIDABLE, pero, tengo confianza en mi equipo y sé que podremos hacerlo, ¡VAMOS LOBOS!-  
-¡AU AU AU AU!- respondieron los demás regulares a aquel discurso  
-Sinceridad ante todo, ¿cierto capitán?- habló Cristian, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a Alejandro, el capitán de los lobos  
-¡Cállate idiota!, ¡Deberías respetarme por ser tu capitán!, ¡Les enseñaré a respetar a su capitán como se debe!- Cristian solo rio, conocía perfectamente a ese chico, y sabía perfectamente que estaba tan concentrado en el partido, que simplemente decía lo que pensaba **_

-¡Formen filas!- habló el árbitro, anunciando el comienzo del partido, Alicia salió de su recuerdo y fue formarse con el resto de sus compañeros  
-No creo que a estas alturas puedan llegar tan lejos- Alicia detuvo su andar al escuchar la voz de Midorima, volteo a su dirección, viéndole hablar con Kuroko- Pero esto termina aquí- Alicia frunció el ceño-No importa que tan débil, pequeño o desconocido sea, cualquier equipo puede luchar siempre y cuando se mantengan juntos, esa es una ilusión…- Midorima acomodó sus lentes-Te enseñaré que tan tonta fue tú decisión- Alicia miró a Kuroko esperando su respuesta  
-Nadie sabe qué decisión sea la correcta para toman en la vida, y no es por eso que hice esta elección- Alicia sonrió por la respuesta de Kuroko- Además, si me permites estar de acuerdo con una cosa, es que Seirin no es débil… No perderemos- fue la última palabra de Kuroko  
-_Precisamente… no perderemos- _habló para sí Alicia, sonriendo, yendo a su lugar de formación  
-Demos comienzo al partido de la preliminar del bloque A entre la preparatoria Seirin y la preparatoria Shutoku-  
-¡Gracias!- se escucharon las voces de ambos equipos  
-"Definitivamente, ganaremos nosotros"- pensó esto último Alicia, antes de empezar el último partido del día.

**Reviews:  
**Antes que nada; GRACIAS por dejar sus reviews, me emociona mucho leerlos *3*

**FriendlyScientis: **Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, y también me alegro mucho que ames a Alice xDDD  
Realmente Alice es una loca y espero siga siendo de tu agrado tanto la historia como los personajes que agregué ;)  
Espero leernos en este y el siguiente cap ¿eh? xD  
Gracias por tu apoyo y eres totalmente libre de lanzarme tomatazos cuando lo veas necesario xDDD  
Kissucys y abrazucys 3 (Y miles de disculpas si me tardo mucho en actualizar nu)

**ChiriiuviChan: **Hola (OwO)/ (Antes, una MEGA disculpa por tardarme AÑOS en actualizar -ok, no fue tanto, pero si me tardé horrores Dx-) Jajaja, yo también quiero ser como ella T^T, Alice es "perfecta" a su manera x3, en verdad, me alegra mucho que te guste Alice, yo creí que recibiría muchas críticas, en verdad estoy feliz :'D  
Paciencia, paciencia xDDD el morenazo pasión ya no tarda en aparecer xDDDD  
Espero seguirte leyendo :)  
Nos vemos y miles de besucys y abrazucys 3

**Suno-Andrew: **Esposa mía, yo ya te había respondido xDDD, pero lo vuelvo a hacer jajaja, gracias por apoyarme tanto :') (a veces me pregunto como le haces para soportarme xDDDD)  
Te amo mucho esposa *3*  
Y sí, yo también quiero verlo en el triangulito amoroso 3 (Y para eso me ashudarás D: xDDD)  
Espero que te guste el cap  
Nos leemos en FB pues x3

**Yoi Taisho 1412:** y tu mi pequeña hermanucy 3 ¿qué te puedo decir? todo te lo digo por FB xDDDDDD  
Espero que te guste el cap y si no... pues me harás llorar D'x  
Te amo mucho y gracias por apoyarme siempre (espero leerte aquí o te molestaré mucho xDDDD -y sabes que sí ewe-)

**Notas Finales: **Ya llegó, ya está aquí, Alice ya llegó xDDD  
Espero, en serio, que les haya gustado este capítulo, siendo honesta, mi pequeño cerebro se quemó mucho para hacerlo, pero aquí está xD (Y pido disculpas por si Alice llega a ser muuuuy grosera, pero en realidad así me la imagino, muy machorra pero a la vez muy femenina (? xDDD pero más machorra :v xDDD)  
Siento que no le di mucho protagonismo a Alice en este cap :$ (pobresita u.u pero prometo que el próximo habrá más escenas de Alice luciéndose x3)  
Muchas esperan a que el negrote haga aparición :v xDDD (yo también quiero que ya aparezca, pero, insisto, mi escuela es super absorbente D:) pero paciencia, después del partido contra Shutoku (si no mal recuerdo) aparece Daiki, así que calmaos x3  
Espero sus Reviews :'3 En serio, no saben como me animan a seguir escribiendo e incluso a corregir y mejorar x3 Nos leemos el siguiente capítulo (OwO)/ (Osemelehace: Cuando tenga tiempo e inspiración)  
Kissucys y abrazucys virtualucys (*3*)  
Bye-bye (OwO)/


	9. Chapter 9 ¡Realmente lo hicimos!

**Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a Todatoshi Fujimaki-sensei, apoya al original (si estás leyendo esto, es porque apoyas al original xDDD, solo quería ponerlo más formal xDDDD)**

**...**

**Aclaraciones: Letra cursiva- Idioma Español o inglés (trataré de especificarlo bien en el capítulo)  
Comillas (" ")- son pensamientos o citas textuales (el capítulo lo especifica)  
Negritas y cursiva- flash backs o recuerdos  
En el capítulo se especifican las llamadas telefónicas**

**...**

**Notas autora: Sonaré repetitiva… ¡LAMENTO TARDARME TANTO CON EL CAP! Sé que está mal tardarse tanto, en serio, discúlpenme u.u pero la escuela es jodidamente cruel con mi persona D:  
Pero ya estoy aquí, espero que disfruten del cap como yo disfrute escribiéndolo :33**

**Capítulo 9: ¡Realmente lo hicimos! **

-_No puedo simplemente creerlo-_ habló en fastidio Rina viendo el semáforo en rojo- _¿¡Por qué demonios no cambias!?-_ se preguntó golpeando un poco el volante de su camioneta- Demonios, si no me apresuro llegaré tarde a su partido- dijo viendo el reloj en el estéreo, las 6 en punto.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Ambos equipos se posicionaban para empezar el partido; Cristian estiraba un poco, realmente se sentía cansada, se le cerraban los ojos por el cansancio, se dio un par de golpes en las mejillas y trató de despabilarse  
-No tengo nada que decirle a alguien que ha tenido un partido tan patético, si tiene algo que decir, tiene que decirlo con sus jugadas, no con palabras… ¡Kagami!- Cristian escuchó estas palabras por parte de Midorima, frunció el ceño, entonces escuchó la respuesta de Kagami  
-Estoy de acuerdo… cuando lo recuerdo, no puedo evitar enfadarme conmigo mismo, la frustración sigue acumulándose… así que…he ido acumulándola para convertirla en espíritu de lucha para así derrotarte maldito bastardo ¡no puedo contenerme más!- habló determinado, Cristian sonrió ante eso, estaba segura que ganarían.

El árbitro lanzó el balón, Kagami y Otsubo saltaron para conseguirlo, Kagami, logró conseguir el balón, que Cristian atrapó sin problemas, pasándola a Izuki; cuando Izuki estaba dispuesto a pasar, se dio cuenta de que la defensa de Shutoku era buena, todos los jugadores estaban siendo marcados  
-Tsk… "¡Son muy rápidos! Queríamos empezar anotando rápido, pero… "- Pensó Izuki frustrado, pensando a quien pasar el balón.

-No hay huecos en la defensa- comentaron en la banca, estaban atentos a los movimientos en la cancha  
-¡Uno: Ten cuidado!- trataron de animar, pero Riko intervino preocupada  
-¡NO!, ¡Enfrentar a un oponente más fuerte es como darles el control del juego! ¡Deben atacar desde el primer cuarto!- explicó con determinación.

Kuroko se hizo paso en la defensa, Izuki logró notar el movimiento y pasó la pelota, Kuroko se encargó de llevarla cerca de la canasta, donde Cristian saltó para encestar, haciendo un alley-oop, dejando a Shutoku sorprendido y de paso, a la audiencia también; justo en el momento en que Cristian iba a anotar, Midorima saltó y logró quitarle el balón de la mano, evitando que encestaran  
-"Hijo de perra"- Pensó Cristian con el ceño fruncido; Seirin estaba sorprendido por el acto de Midorima-"Odio admitirlo pero el maldito es bueno…"- reconoció  
-Sabía que podías hacerlo, Shin-chan- Takao capturó el balón y corrió hacía la canasta  
-Que decepcionante- habló Midorima, sacando de quicio a Cristian- ¿Piensas que puedes vencernos con eso?- Cristian frunció el ceño, y se limitó a mirar a otro lado, simplemente tenía que encestar, esa era la prioridad, las discusiones y las frases bonitas estaban en segundo plano.

Takao botaba el balón, hasta que Izuki llegó a bloquearle, Takao hizo una finta, pasándole el balón a Kimura, quien saltó para encestar, pero Hyuuga se lo impidió.  
Cristian mantenía el balón, trataba de hacerse paso entre la defensa; ya habían pasado 2 minutos, y ninguno anotaba nada.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¡QUITENSE DE MI CAMINO MALDITOS ESTORBOS!- Rina se hacía paso en el estacionamiento del estadio, varios autos intentaban salir, y se hizo un embotellamiento horrible, Rina solo tocaba el claxon y maldecía a todos.  
Cuando al fin logró estacionarse, salió del auto con toda la velocidad posible y entró al estadio, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas para no perderse nada del partido, cuando llegó, se llevó la sorpresa de que ningún equipo anotaba aún, buscó con la mirada a su pequeña, obviando el hecho que la encontró al instante-"Tienes que anotar primero, niña idiota"- pensó Rina preocupada-"Si no anotas primero sabes perfectamente bien que le regalarás el flujo del juego a estos tontos… y no quiero decirte "Te lo dije" cuando acabe el juego…"- pensaba Rina negando con la cabeza, preocupada por su pequeña.

Hyuuga botaba el balón, corriendo a la canasta, lanzó el balón, pero esté no anotó, haciendo que Otsubo consiguiera el rebote, pasándosela a Takao que ya estaba cerca de la canasta, Cristian corrió a cubrirle de inmediato, pero Takao logró pasarle por la espalda el balón a Midorima  
-"Puta madre"- pensó en fastidio Cristian cuando vio a Midorima preparado para saltar, Cristian trató de ir a detenerle, pero fue demasiado tarde, Midorima ya había tirado su triple de alta trayectoria, encestando los primeros 3 puntos del partido.

-"Puta madre"- pensó Rina apretando los dientes, Alicia tenía que ganar, ese era un hecho-"Sus malditos tiros son iguales a los de Alice…"- pensó aún más enojada

Kagami puso la misma cara, una cara de fastidio y maldición por el tiro de Midorima  
-Sigue corriendo- pidió Kuroko serio, corriendo en dirección de la canasta; Kagami se sorprendió por aquellas palabras y de inmediato, le hizo caso a su compañero.  
El balón al fin encesto, Seirin estaba boquiabierto por el tiro, Cristian solo mantenía el ceño fruncido, suspiró y se tronó el cuello, notó que Kuroko tenía ya el balón, giró, haciendo un pase de extremo a extremo de la cancha, pasando cerca de Midorima, rozándole el rostro, Kagami atrapó el balón, encestando con una clavada  
-_A huevo-_festejó Cristian con una sonrisa.

Ese tiro dejo a todos sorprendidos, devolver el tiro tan rápido realmente fue inesperado, tanto que a la entrenadora la dejo con la boca abierta, acción que notó Rina  
-mmmhh… No son tan malos después de todo…- se dijo para sí, mirando a Kagami y a Kuroko fijamente- "Ella tiene razón, ambos son fuertes…"-.

-Kuroko…- Midorima le llamó apretando los dientes y con el ceño fruncido  
-Lo siento- Kuroko estaba más que determinado- ¡No puedo dejarte tomar el primer cuarto tan fácilmente!-  
-¿Pueden hacer pases así?- se preguntó Takao  
-Por supuesto que sí- Cristian le respondió, dejando a un intrigado Takao- y no es lo único que podemos hacer- diciendo esto último, Cristian avanzó a otro lado.

Miyagi botaba el balón, Hyuuga fue a cubrirle, pero pasaron el balón a Midorima, Kagami estaba cubriéndole, y Kuroko ya estaba en la canasta para dar una mano, Midorima se dio cuenta de eso, e hizo una finta, pasando el balón

-"¿Eh?... pero pudo hacer el tiro"-pensó Rina fuera de lugar-"A menos de que…"- Rina fijó su mirada en Kuroko-"Este chico…"- pensó esto último con una sonrisa

Takao botaba el balón-"Demostraré que no solo necesitan eso para detenernos"- pensó mientras se hacía paso por los jugadores, burlándolos con bastante facilidad, Hyuuga intentó bloquearlo, pero simplemente pasó el balón a Otsubo quien lanzó el balón, encestando otros puntos más. Entonces, el balón fue en dirección de Kuroko, quien pasó el balón a Cristian; Cristian iba a correr en dirección de la canasta, pero Miyaji fue a cubrirle, Cristian botó el balón entre sus piernas, dando dos pasos atrás, y luego, a toda velocidad, lo burló fácilmente, Otsubo también llegó a cubrir a Cristian, pero Cristian logró burlarlo fácilmente, saltó, fingiendo que haría un triple, Otsubo saltó, entonces Cristian corrió en dirección de la canasta, anotando con una clavada, dejando a un Shutoku sorprendido

Por otro lado, el entrenador de Shutoku se mantenía pensativo-mmmhhh… Eso es… ¡Takao, Kimura, cambien marcas!- Takao pasó cerca- Takao, marca al 11- dijo esto último, explicando a Takao que hacer, quien simplemente asintió  
-"¿Y cómo para qué cambiar así de huevos?"- pensó confundida Cristian

-No importa quién esté sobre él, es tan invisible que no lo notarán- comentaron en la banca igual de confundidos, aunque Riko mantenía sus sospechas  
-"Ya están tomando un enfoque directo ¿Qué estarán tramando?"- pensó tratando de analizar

-¿Cambio de marcas?...- dijo para sí Rina- "Un momento…"- pensó Rina dándose cuenta de algo que pasó por alto, recordó el momento en el que Takao dribleó para pasar a los demás jugadores-"No me digas que…"- pensó sorprendida.

Takao mantenía el balón, Izuki fue de inmediato a cubrirlo, pero Takao pasó el balón hacía atrás, dándole un pase a Miyaji, dejando a Izuki confundido-"¿Cómo lo hizo?"- pensó aturdido, sorprendiéndose después-"¡Él también lo tiene!"-pensó con cierta frustración y sorpresa

Takao corrió de inmediato hacía Kuroko-Sabía que esto pasaría- dijo confiando- Bueno, Shin-chan diría que es nuestro destino el enfrentarnos- Kuroko mantenía el ceño fruncido, lanzando un leve suspiro de confusión- Pero… no pensé que nos enfrentaríamos tan pronto- admitió- Se me ocurrió la primera vez que nos conocimos, tú y yo somos la misma clase de persona, ambos somos de primer año y nuestra especialidad son los pases, así que podría decir que te odio, porque eres igual que yo, simplemente no quiero perder contra ti- dijo esto último, dejando a un Kuroko confundido.

-"¿Qué carajos están tramando?"- pensó Cristian viendo a Takao marcar a Kuroko, se quedó viendo fijamente hasta que se dio cuenta de algo importante, recordó los dribles de Takao-"Con que es eso… Tú también lo tienes… mierda, esto será difícil"- Cristian frunció el ceño, realmente derrotarlos será otro gran dolor de trasero.

Kagami era marcado por Midorima, Kagami, seguía confundido por las acciones que tomó Shutoku, ¿por qué Takao marcará a Kuroko?- ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?- cuestionó Kagami a Midorima- no importa que tan rápido sea Takao, esa no es manera de manejar a Kuroko-  
-Ya estoy familiarizado con las habilidades de Kuroko- contestó primeramente Midorima- pronto lo entenderás- fue su corta explicación.

El balón fue en dirección de Kuroko, pero Takao logró conseguirlo primero, pasándolo a Kimura, que luego pasó a Miyaji, cuando se vio marcado por Cristian, Miyaji anotó con una bandeja  
-Nunca me había sentido de esta manera, pero creo que es porque hay algo diferente en ti- dijo Takao bastante determinado, Kuroko mantenía el ceño levemente fruncido  
-Lo siento, Nadie me había dicho eso antes, así que no sé qué decir- confesó Kuroko, ahora mantenía su cara de póker  
-¿Eh?- Takao estaba confundido  
-Pero… creo que tengo un sentimiento similar- dijo Kuroko aún más serio  
-Eso es bueno…- fue la simple respuesta de Takao, cuando se dio cuenta, Kuroko ya no estaba enfrente de él-¡Oye espera! ¡Qué grosero eres al desaparecer así repentinamente!- fingió enojo, haciendo un mini drama-Solo bromeaba- sonrió en burla.

Izuki tenía el balón, Kimura le cubría, pero Izuki se libró de él dando una vuelta, y pasando el balón a Kuroko, Kuroko estaba listo para dar el pase a Hyuuga, pero Takao le quitó el balón, dejando a un sorprendido Seirin en la cancha  
-"¿Pero qué mierdas?, no creí que atacaría tan rápido"- Cristian tenía una cara de suma sorpresa  
-"¿Es enserio?"- pensó igualmente Kagami, viendo como Takao anotaba con una bandeja  
-Esta es la primera vez que falla- comentó Hyuuga  
-No fue un fallo- comentó Cristian serio, Izuki asintió, dándole la razón a Cristian, Hyuuga los miró confundido  
-Takao tiene el mismo ojo de águila que yo tengo- explicó Izuki  
-Pero… él tiene un rango más amplio, dejando ver la ubicación de Tetsu- continuó Cristian con su explicación- Tetsu basa su juego en desviar y redirigir la mirada de los jugadores, pero, el ojo de Kazunari lo ve todo, incluyendo a Tetsu, así que la desorientación de Tetsu no funciona contra Kazunari- Cristian mantenía su mirada hacía Takao, suspirando, recordando a su ex vice-capitán-"El pedo es que nunca pude detenerte…"- Cristian frunció el ceño.

El marcador iba 8-11 favor a Shutoku- Seirin, Tiempo fuera- marcó el árbitro, ambos equipos fueron a sus respectivas bancas, Alicia se dejó caer, tomó una toalla y se la puso encima  
-"No puedo creer que pueda seguir a Kuroko"- pensaba Hyuuga aturdido  
-"No pensé que hubiera alguien así, estamos en problemas"- pensó Riko viendo hacía la nada.  
Alicia mantenía su mirada totalmente fija en la banca contraria.

Takao regresó la mirada hacía la banca de Seirin- Ara-ara, Seirin está en problemas- comentó con cierta burla en la voz  
-No bajes la guardia- dijo Midorima serio-Kuroko no se rendirá tan fácil-  
-Estaré bien- contestó medio confiado- una vez que le quitas su falta de presencia, es inútil-  
-¿Sabes porque me desagrada?- Midorima cambió el tema de pronto, dejando a Takao confundido, y con toda su atención- Es porque respeto a Kuroko- continuó Midorima- él no tiene fuerza física y no puede hacer nada por sí mismo, a pesar de eso, el llevaba el mismo uniforme que el resto en Teiko, llevando al equipo a la victoria. Sus habilidades no son como las nuestras, sus fortalezas son de otro tipo. Es por eso que no me agrada, porque el hombre a quien respeto decidió entrar a un equipo que no puede utilizar sus habilidades al máximo- Alicia suspiró al escuchar eso, realmente se ofendió ante eso, simplemente no lo dejaría pasar, pensaba, sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Rina, quien veía atenta, estaba molesta, apretando los puños y la mandíbula- niña… ¡IDIOTA!- se dejó escuchar su voz, Alicia se irguió por impulso, poniendo una cara de susto al mismo tiempo, volteo rápidamente hacía el público, viendo a Rina con el ceño fruncido  
-¿¡Rina!?- cuestionó sorprendida, levantándose de su asiento  
-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES VIENDO A OTRO EQUIPO!? ¡TÚ EQUIPO ESTA ENFRENTE, ENFRENTE, ESTUPIDO!- regañó a distancia-¡SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO CONTIGO! ¡_TE QUITARÉ ESA PINCHE MAÑA A FREGADASOS!, ¿¡ENTENDISTE!? ¡A FREGADASOS!-_ Cristian mantenía una sonrisa nerviosa y rascaba su nuca  
-_¡VÁMOS RINA, NUNCA PUDISTE QUITARME LA MAÑA!- _respondió Cristian divertida  
-Tú… maldita mocosa… ¡_RESPETA A TU MADRE, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!- _Cristian solo le enseñó la lengua en broma  
-¿¡Y TU QUE HACES AQUÍ!?- preguntó Cristian  
-¡OH!, CREO QUE VINE A COMPRAR UN PASTEL PARA LA CENA… ¿¡Y TU QUE MIERDAS CREES QUE HAGO AQUÍ!?- Rina seguía con el ceño fruncido  
-PERO DEBERÍAS ESTAR EN EL TRABAJO- fue la respuesta de Cristian, burlona, obvio está  
-REVISA LA HORA, IDIOTA, YA SALÍ DE TRABAJAR- Cristian sacó su celular de la mochila, efectivamente, Rina ya había salido de trabajar-SOLO MANTEN LA ATENCIÓN EN TU EQUIPO- fue la última palabra de Rina, Cristian le hizo caso y se sentó de nuevo  
-Oye… ¿quién es ella?- Kagami le preguntó interesado  
-Ah ¿ella?, es mi ex entrenadora y mi madre, Shion Rina- presentó Cristian con una sonrisa-Nunca la pudiste conocer porque ella siempre se va antes o mucho después que nosotros a su trabajo- explicó muy normal  
-¿¡Madre!?- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo  
-Sí, ella es mi madre- Cristian sonreía  
-¡P-Pero no se parecen en nada!- fue turno de Hyuuga alegar el asunto  
-¡Ni siquiera tienes su apellido!- Izuki siguió la conversación, sumamente alterado  
-Es que ella es mi madre adoptiva- explicó Cristian con cierta sonrisa burlona, dejando a su equipo un tanto incómodo por aquella respuesta-Pero eso es historia para otro día, el problema aquí es detener a Kazunari ¿cierto?- Cristian retomó el tema importante, algún día les contaría esa parte de su vida, pero esa cuestión pasaba a segundo plano, lo primordial era concentrarse en el partido que tenían enfrente  
-Oye tú- Kagami tomó la cabeza de Kuroko, siguiendo la corriente a Alicia-No me digas que vas a seguir dejándoles molestarte-  
-Bueno…- Kuroko veía a Kagami incómodo- Supongo que eso no me gusta-admitió  
-¡Eso es lo que quería escuchar!- habló más enérgico Kagami- ¿Y qué hay de ti?- Kagami se dirigió a Cristian esta vez, Cristian solo sonrió  
-_A darles en toda su puta madre- _respondió determinada  
-Habla algo que yo entienda- Kagami chocó los 5 con Cristian, para luego dirigirse con su entrenadora-¡Entrenadora!- le llamó, Riko volteó- Déjanos continuar así… por favor- pidió  
-¿Continuar así?- preguntó Riko confundida, si tenían un plan, debían decírselo ya-¿Sabes que tu redirección no funciona contra Takao-kun, cierto?, ¿estarás bien?- Riko estaba preocupada, era de vida o muerte ese partido  
-No estoy bien, Tengo un problema- contestó Kuroko, Riko suspiro en son de asentimiento  
-Ya veo… pero ¡Oye! ¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó reaccionando a la respuesta de Kuroko  
En ese momento, marcaron el fin del tiempo fuera  
-¡Se acabó el tiempo fuera!- se escuchó al árbitro, ambos equipos se levantaron dispuestos a seguir con el juego  
-Estará todo bien- Cristian palpó la cabeza de su entrenadora, sabía que estaba preocupada, y tenía razones de sobra para estarlo- Confío en ellos, después de todo, se llevan mejor que antes- Cristian trató de tranquilizar a Riko, cosa que logró, Riko asintió determinada  
-Oye Tetsu- Cristian se dirigió dónde estaban Kagami y Kuroko- Cuídate de Kazunari, por favor-  
-Sí- fue la corta respuesta de Kuroko  
-Taiga… tú estás bien- Cristian dio un par de palmadas en la espalda de Kagami- Solo detén a Shintaro y todo saldrá bien-  
-Eso ya lo sé, idiota- Kagami sonrió determinado, luego, dirigió su mirada hacía la banca de Shutoku-"Vamos a saludarlos, Tenemos un nuevo juego que darles"- pensó con el ceño fruncido, con un aura de determinación.

Takao ya cubría a Kuroko- Oye… ¿ya se te ocurrió un plan?- preguntó en burla, Kuroko le observaba con su típica cara de póker  
-No… sigo pensando- fue la simple y honesta respuesta de Kuroko  
-¿Qué?- contestó irónico Takao, ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan honesto?

-"Dos partidos en un día es brutal"- pensaba el capitán de Seirin observando a sus compañeros, jadeando cansados, sudando un poco más de la cuenta- "Ya estoy exhausto"- admitió en sus pensamientos, tratándose de quitar su marca, por otro lado Izuki mantenía el balón, concentrado en quien pasarla y en lo cansado que estaba  
-"Y vamos en contra del rey, Shutoku. Si los dejamos adelantarse demasiado, será difícil alcanzarlos"- pensó en fastidio, fue cuando logró pasar el balón, en dirección de Cristian, pero Miyaji robó el balón, Cristian fue rápido a cubrirle, pero pasó el balón a Takao, quien ya iba corriendo a dirección de la canasta, encestando con otra bandeja, ahora, el marcador iba 8-13 favor Shutoku  
-¡Controlamos el ritmo del juego!- Otsubo habló con su equipo- ¡Sigan atacando!-  
Hyuuga miraba el marcador, Cristian solo apretaba los dientes, ¿Cómo era posible que no los pudiera detener?, esa pregunta se la formulaba a sí misma, buscando la respuesta

Rina miraba hacía la cancha, seria-"Es obvio, niña idiota, estás cansada… "- pensó Rina, adivinando los pensamientos de Alicia-"Y no solo tú, también tus compañeros"- Rina miró hacía la banca de Seirin-"¿Qué piensas hacer, eh?"- Rina mantenía la mirada hacía la entrenadora

-Está bien…- dijo al escuchar a los demás en la banca- Este partido depende de Cristian-kun, Kuroko-kun y Kagami-kun, a quienes teníamos en reserva… Sin embargo eso no es todo- dijo viendo lo que parecía una pieza rota de algo  
-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Fukuda curioso  
-Uno que rompí el otro día…- contestó muy normal Riko  
-¿Rompiste?- En esos momentos, Riko recordó el porqué de esa pieza  
_**-Oye entrenadora- habló Hyuuga, llamando la atención de Riko-¿Cómo puedo encestar mis tiros cuando estoy bajo presión?- preguntó serio  
-¿Eh?- Riko parecía confundida por la pregunta  
-Todos nuestros jugadores son de mi edad, y no soy un buen líder… así que quiero ser capaz de guiarlos con mi propio juego- explicó Hyuuga el porqué de esa pregunta tan repentina, Riko se detuvo a pensar un momento, hasta que tuvo la idea clara de cómo ayudarlo  
-Debes acostumbrarte- fue su corta respuesta, dejando a Hyuuga confundido, a lo que ella explicó su idea- Juega siempre bajo presión, y te acostumbrarás, por ejemplo, rompe una de tus queridas figuras cada que falles un tiro en las prácticas- Hyuuga se sorprendió por la idea, quedándose atónito por la misma, pensando un rato… un largo rato si hacer caso de ese consejo o no  
-Bien… lo haré- Después de pensarlo, contestó con lágrimas en los ojos, dejando a Riko sorprendida por su decisión**_

En esos momentos Hyuuga encestó un tiro limpio-¿A quién le importan los reyes? ¡Mueran!- Gritó lo que pensaba, como de costumbre

-Aunque su personalidad sufrió un poco…- admitió indiferente Riko- Por eso, Hyuuga-kun siempre anotará los tiros importantes- dijo esto último más calmada

Miyagi botaba el balón, Hyuuga fue a cubrirle, pero Miyagi logró pasar el balón a Otsubo, Cristian intentó cubrirle, pero pasó el balón, Kuroko logró redirigir al balón, cayendo en manos de Takao  
-"¿¡Como carajos robas un robo!?"- pensó aturdido Cristian- "Realmente eres un dolor de trasero, niño idiota…"- pensó en fastidio esto último, mientras trataba de pasar su marca, necesitaba darles una mano, pero ya

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Midorima- Hacemos todo lo que podemos, ¡Defiendan con más fuerza!- habló como todo un fanfarrón, recibiendo el balón- Mi rango de tiro no es tan corto- y con esto, Midorima saltó, dispuesto a tirar desde la mitad de la cancha  
-_No me jodas- _Gritó Cristian sorprendido-¡No puede tirar desde media cancha!- y con eso, Midorima le cerró la boca a Cristian, dejando sorprendidos a Seirin y al público, el tiro encesto, limpio y con la trayectoria perfecta, típica de él  
-"Este debe ser el mal presentimiento que tuve antes"-pensó atónito Hyuuga al ver el tiro-"Toda la media cancha es su rango de tiro ¡Este es el verdadero poder de Midorima!"-  
El marcador iba 11-16, favor Shutoku, Cristian suspiró, realmente necesitaban atacar, necesitaban detener a Midorima cuanto antes, cuando se dio cuenta, Midorima marcaba el extremo de la cancha  
-Mientras esté aquí atrás, no podrás pasarme con los pases de Kuroko- Gritó Midorima, dispuesto a defender y a tirar, Seirin se sorprendió por tales palabras- Pero eso es irrelevante, Mis tiros son de 3 puntos, y su contraataque es de 2. Incluso si no hacemos nada, la brecha seguirá aumentando- Midorima acomodó sus lentes, fue cuando Kagami recibió un pase de Hyuuga, dispuesto a atacar, Cristian sonrió y corrió a dar una mano, sin que nadie se diera cuenta  
-Tienes algo interesante ahí…- admitió Kagami botando el balón-Pero…- Cristian corrió junto a él, Kagami le dio el balón, y fue entonces que Cristian saltó, mostrando su tiro de alta trayectoria, encestando limpiamente, y dedicándole una mirada de burla a Midorima- Nosotros también tenemos a nuestro propio tirador ridículo- terminó su frase Kagami, dejando a Midorima con sumo fastidio  
-"¿Qué? Creí que Shin-chan era el único que podía hacer ese tipo de tiros"- pensó Takao viendo en dirección de Cristian, sorprendido por ese tiro

-Buen tiro- Kagami felicitó a Cristian dándole una palmada en la espalda  
-Es genial lo bueno que fue ese tiro- felicitó Izuki con una mala broma, como de costumbre  
-Izuki, en serio, detente- pidió Hyuuga en fastidio  
-Solo no dejemos que anoten- fue la corta respuesta de Cristian, mantenía una sonrisa nerviosa, ahora el marcador iba 13-16, favor Shutoku

-"Una canasta más y los empatan…"- pensó Rina viendo el marcador-"por favor, no se confíen…"- Rina frunció un poco el ceño- "Tengo un mal presentimiento…"-

Y el mal presentimiento de Rina se cumplió, el balón llegó a Midorima, quien estaba al otro extremo de la cancha-Ese fue un buen tiro para ti- dijo mientras botaba el balón- Pero…- Midorima se posicionó para tirar, dejando a todos confundidos  
-¿No me digas que piensas tirar?- preguntó Cristian sorprendido, por inercia corrió en su dirección para detenerle, pero fue demasiado tarde, Midorima lanzó el balón antes de que Cristian llegará- Estás bromeando… es físicamente imposible que encestes desde ahí…- Cristian observaba la trayectoria del balón  
-Te dije que no es tan corto…- dijo Midorima bastante confiado- Mi rango de tiro es la cancha completa- Y entonces, el balón encestó limpiamente, marcándose también, el fin del cuarto.

Rina tenía la boca abierta-"¿La cancha completa?"- pensó sorprendida-"P-Pero… e-eso… es físicamente imposible… ¿¡cómo!?"- Dirigió una mirada a Midorima- "Este maldito mocoso…"- pensó con el ceño fruncido  
-_¡CRISTIAN!- _Llamó Rina, Cristian volteo de inmediato a verle- _¡DALE UNA LECCIÓN AL IMBÉCIL QUE ROMPE LAS LEYES DE LA FÍSICA!-_gritó enojada, Cristian solo asintió determinado

Seirin estaba en la banca, tratando de descansar y recobrar la moral después de aquel tiro ridículo  
-"¿quién logra ese tiro?"- pensó Riko con el ceño fruncido- "Tenemos algo más de que preocuparnos, aparte de la puntuación"… Kuroko-kun- llamó Riko- ¿él siempre ha podido hacer eso?- preguntó interesada, Kuroko alzó la mirada para contestar  
-No, solo sabía que podía tirar desde media cancha, esta es la primera vez que lo veo tirar desde ahí- contestó Kuroko  
-Eh visto vídeos de los jugadores de la NBA que hacen esos tiros durante las prácticas, pero intentarlo en un juego de verdad, es ridículo- habló un decepcionado e impresionado Izuki  
-La generación de los milagros es ridícula- habló Hyuuga de la misma manera  
-¿Y cómo se supone detendremos esto?- Fue turno de Koganei, en la banca realmente estaban tensos, ¿Cómo detendrían los ridículos tiros de Midorima?  
Por otra parte, Alicia se mantenía pensando-"¿Cómo demonios puede hacer eso?"- se preguntaba, suspiró en fastidio, hasta que decidió mirar, aunque sea un poco, al equipo contrario, tal vez, si escuchara un poco, sabría qué hacer.

-Ellos, primeramente intentarán parar a Midorima- hablaba el entrenador de Shutoku- Hay pocas maneras para poder hacerlo, pero ya veremos…-  
-Entrenador- llamó Midorima, su entrenador le miró- denme el balón todo el segundo cuarto- pidió serio, su equipo le miró sorprendido, y empezaron a cuestionar, el entrenador terminó por cumplirle el capricho

-"Hijo de perra"- pensó Alicia con el ceño fruncido, volvió a suspirar, y sonrió determinada- "Si tú puedes… yo también puedo"- pensó esto decidida, luego, alzó la mirada, tenía un plan, aunque no estaba del todo segura de este, pero quería probar-¡Entrenadora!- llamó Cristian con determinación, Riko le miró confundida  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó mientras le miraba  
-Quiero intentar algo, sé que sonará egoísta de mi parte, pero… si tienen la oportunidad, ¡pásenme el balón!- pidió un tanto segura, Seirin le miró con duda  
-¿De qué hablas?- Hyuuga le preguntó sorprendido  
-¿Estás seguro de esto?- fue turno de Izuki cuestionar su petición  
-Empezando… ¿qué quieres intentar?- preguntó Riko  
-Shintaro tiene la misma habilidad que yo, tiros de alta trayectoria, la única diferencia es que él puede hacerlo de extremo a extremo de la cancha… así que… yo quiero hacer lo mismo, si perfecciono mi tiro de esa manera, tenemos una chance de ganar- explicó Cristian serio  
-¿¡Quieres practicar en medio de un partido!? ¿¡Estás loco!?- preguntó atónita Riko  
-No, sé que el porcentaje de que logre encestar es muy bajo, iniciaré a mitad de la cancha, si es eso lo que les preocupa, por eso, si tienen la oportunidad de encestar, háganlo, pero, si ven que yo tengo la oportunidad de practicar mi tiro, ¡Déjenme hacerlo, por favor!- Riko le veía sorprendida, una petición de ese tipo no estaba bien, y menos en un partido tan importante como ese  
-Entendido- habló Hyuuga serio- Si puedes encestar a la misma distancia que ese monstruo, tendremos la chance que mencionaste-  
-Gracias- agradeció Cristian con una sonrisa  
-Solo asegúrate de encestar, idiota- Kagami le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, Cristian solo sonrió y asintió determinado  
-¡Sí!- respondió con energía, Riko suspiró  
-Bien, Cristian-kun, ¡Intenta igualar a Midorima-kun! Por otra parte…. Kuroko-kun ¡Tienes que detener a Midorima-kun!- pidió a Kuroko, quien solo asintió.

Marcaron el fin del descanso, empezó el segundo cuarto.  
Takao tenía el balón, Hyuuga intentó detenerlo, Takao botaba el balón de un lado a otro, Hyuuga le seguía en un intento de poder detenerlo, fue entonces que Takao hizo una finta y pasó el balón a Midorima, quien atrapó sin problemas, entonces Kuroko llegó a cubrirle  
-¿Crees que puedes detenerme con eso?- cuestionó Midorima molesto, Midorima dribleo, quitando la marca de Kuroko enseguida, fue entonces que Kuroko intentó ese robo por la espalda que usó contra Kise, pero la cosa fue otra, Takao cubrió a Kuroko, impidiendo el robo  
-¡Oye-oye, no hagas cosas así!- le dijo a Kuroko en burla  
-"¿¡Logro detenerlo!?"- pensó sorprendida Cristian, luego frunció el ceño, y corrió detrás de Midorima, quien corría botando el balón, Cristian llegó a cubrir a Midorima-¡No te dejaré tirar!- le dijo determinada  
-"¿Detenerme?, eso es imposible"- pensó Midorima, dribleo para deshacerse de Cristian, cosa que logró, saltó para encestar, pero Cristian saltó al mismo tiempo, quitándole el balón de las manos, evitando que el encestara  
-"¿Qué?"- pensó aturdido Midorima, cosa que pensaron todos en la cancha  
-"¿Qué clase de defensa es esa?"- pensó Takao sorprendido, Crisitan aterrizó y miró a Midorima con el ceño fruncido, retándolo con la mirada  
-Tú…- Midorima le devolvió la mirada retadora-"Esa defensa… es exactamente igual a la de esa persona…"- pensó Midorima recordando a uno de sus excompañeros de Teiko.

Kagami obtuvo el balón, botándolo mientras corría hacía la canasta, Midorima le cubrió, entonces Kagami pasó el balón hacia Kuroko, quien pasó a Cristian que estaba a mitad de la cancha, en cuanto tomo el balón, intentó hacer su tiro de alta trayectoria

-"¿Qué demonios haces, idiota?"- pensó Rina viendo la acción de Cristian-"Si falla estás en problemas"- pensó siguiendo con la mirada al balón.

Lamentablemente, el tiro falló, golpeando el aro, Cristian chasqueo la lengua con sumo fastidio-"Mierda…"- pensó; aunque se enojó más cuando se dio cuenta de que el rebote lo consiguió Takao, quien inmediatamente, le dio un pase a Midorima- "Puta madre"- pensó aún más enojada, sintiéndose mal por fallar, cuando bien, Kagami pudo haber encestado, Midorima recibió el balón, se posicionó para tirar  
-"¡Mierda!, puede tirar desde cualquier lugar, si se aleja de mi tan solo un segundo…"- pensó Kagami sorprendido  
-"…Todo valió verga"- Cristian pensaba lo mismo, peor aún, se sentía culpable por fallar de esa manera, Midorima lanzó el balón, y de paso, recordando uno de sus días en Teiko  
_**-…¿El mejor tiro?- preguntó Kise divertido- Sería un dunk- respondió animado- ¡es el mejor para quien lo hace y para los espectadores! –Explicó su punto de vista  
-Es por eso que no eres bueno- contestó Midorima- Tirar desde lejos es obviamente lo mejor, ya que vale 3 puntos.-  
-Midorima-kun, generalmente eres inteligente, pero algunas veces puedes ser estúpido- habló Kuroko con su típica cara de póker  
-¿Qué?- Midorima estaba ofendido por aquel comentario tan directo de Kuroko, Midorima volteo a ver a Kuroko, dispuesto a defender su punto de vista- Entr puntos, obviamente más es mejor-  
-¿Eres un niño?- cuestionó Kuroko irónico  
-La verdad es simple- contestó Midorima con cierto orgullo- algún día te lo demostraré**_

El balón encesto limpiamente como siempre, dejando un marcador 13-24 favor Shutoku, Cristian volvió a chasquear la lengua en fastidio  
-Discúlpenme… fue mi culpa- Cristian bajó la mirada apenada  
-No tienes nada que disculpar- habló Kagami- Estoy seguro que lograrás perfeccionar tu tiro-  
-Taiga…- habló Cristian sorprendido  
-no pierdas el control, Cristian-kun- siguió Kuroko, Crisitan sonrió más calmado, asintiendo para darse ánimos.

Izuki tenía el balón, botándolo con determinación-¡Izuki, dame el balón!- gritó Hyuuga - ¡No podemos depender de ese trío, tenemos que ir nosotros!- Izuki hizo caso a la petición de su capitán, pasándole el balón, Hyuuga capturó el balón, Miyagi le cubría, Hyuuga pasó el balón, el cual Cristian capturó, Otsubo le cubría, rápidamente, Crisitan saltó, Otsubo hizo lo mismo, pero Cristian cambió su posición en el aire, encestando con uno de sus tiros de alta trayectoria, encestando limpiamente  
-Lo siento, no pude tirar a mitad de la cancha- se disculpó Cristian con Hyuuga  
-Tú lo dijiste, idiota, lo harías cuando tuvieras la oportunidad- le regañó, chocando los cinco de todas maneras.  
Midorima tenía el balón, botándolo con egocentrismo- No importa que tanto anoten, no pueden parar mis tiros- dijo posicionándose para tirar  
-¡Maldición!- gritó Cristian al verse incapaz de parar a Midorima  
-¡No lo harás!- gritó Kagami corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección de Midorima, saltando para detenerle-"¡Qué alto!"- pensó aturdido- "Una vez que empiece no podré detenerle"- Midorima lanzó el balón sin ningún problema, Seirin veía sorprendido la trayectoria del balón  
-"A este ritmo, estoy más preocupado por nuestro corazón que por la puntuación"- pensó irónico Hyuuga, Seirin miró como el balón volvió a entrar a la canasta limpiamente.

El marcador iba 15-27 favor Shutoku, Riko miraba el macador preocupada-"¿Cómo se supone que lo detendremos?"- pensó aturdida

-"Carajo…"- pensó Rina apretando los puños- "No puedes perder, niña idiota"-

Cristian mantenía el ceño fruncido, se sentía incompetente, se sentía mal consigo misma, ¿por qué no podía hacer algo más por su equipo?, se sumergió en sus pensamientos, hasta que la risa de Kagami le sacó de trance, mirándolo con sorpresa  
-Increíble…- dijo con determinación-Este es Midorima… jaja…- rio más fuerte, Cristian le miraba sorprendido  
-"Taiga solo ríe así cuando se enfrenta a oponentes fuertes… pero… ciertamente algo no está bien"- pensaba preocupada, al notar el fuerte aura de Kagami, ciertamente su determinación estaba a otro nivel.

Rina mantenía la mirada en la cancha, tenía un presentimiento, no sabía si tomarlo como bueno o como malo, pero era cierto que era por la actitud que tomó Kagami, escuchó unos truenos, signo de que la lluvia empezaría a caer-"¿Lluvia?"- preguntó alzando la mirada, después sonrió nostálgica-"Oh… justo hace 7 años también estaba lloviendo…"- pensó recordando el primer juego de Cristian, Rina bajo la mirada después de recordar el debut de Cristian, nunca imaginó que Alicia terminaría en un estilo de novela barata, en donde la protagonista se disfraza de hombre para hacer lo que quiere, Rina suspiró derrotada al ver el marcador que iba 27-45 favor Shutoku.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Seirin se mantenía callado dentro de los vestidores, a pesar de seguir luchando en la cancha, los tiros de Midorima les había bajado la moral; Alicia veía el suelo, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas, sumergida en sus pensamientos-"Si tan solo mis tiros tuvieran ese rango… no tendríamos tantos problemas"- se lamentaba, realmente se sentía mal por no poder hacer algo más por su equipo, y se sentía peor por el hecho de haber fallado ese primer tiro.  
Por otro lado, Riko también se sumergía en sus pensamientos, buscando una forma de animar al equipo- "Nadie intenta hablar… ¿qué debería hacer?"- pensaba preocupada, Alicia seguía igualmente sumergida en sus pensamientos, hasta que el tic-tac del reloj le hizo reaccionar, negó con la cabeza en un intento de ignorarlo, pero era tan persistente que logró sacarla de quicio  
-_¡AAAAHHH! Con un carajo callen ese pinche reloj-_ se quejó en voz alta al mismo tiempo que se levantaba, todos los chicos le miraron raro, Alicia suspiró y volvió a sentarse, con un leve rubor en las majillas, los vestidores volvieron a estar en silencio, fue en ese momento que se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, los chicos se intercambiaron miradas extrañadas, ¿quién iría a verlos?, Riko se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y se encontraron con la figura de una mujer que esperaba del otro lado con los brazos cruzados y una mirada reprensora  
-¡Rina!- llamó Alicia emocionada, Rina pasó a los vestidores con un semblante más amistoso  
-Alice- llamó Rina con una sonrisa- Antes que nada me presento, Soy Shion Rina, la madre de Alicia, muchas gracias por cuidar de ella- Rina hizo una reverencia  
-Ho-hola…- se escucharon las voces del equipo al unísono  
-Bien, ¿tú eres la entrenadora, verdad?- Rina se acercó a Riko- quiero felicitarte, haces un excelente trabajo- Rina sonrió dulce  
-G-Gracias…- Tartamudeo Riko tímida, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas  
-¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?- pidió Rina, Riko asintió  
-Aida Riko- contestó dando una reverencia  
-¿Aida?- preguntó sorprendida Rina- ¿de casualidad tu padre se llama Kagetora?- preguntó con sus sospechas, Riko se sorprendió por esa pregunta, asintiendo extrañada -¡Realmente te pareces a tu madre!- Dijo Rina de la nada- ¿Quién diría que ese idiota tendría una niña tan linda?- Todo Seirin volteo a ver estupefactos a Rina ¿de qué demonios habla?  
-¿¡C-Conoce a mi padre!?- preguntó Riko más que sorprendida  
-Así es, mándale saludos de mi parte- sonrió Rina  
-_¿Quién lo diría, verdad?- _habló Alicia divertida- _¿Y bien, qué te trae por aquí?-_Rina suspiró y pateo a Alicia como suele hacerlo Kasamatsu con Kise  
-¿¡CUANTAS VECES TE EH DICHO QUE HABLES EN JAPONES, NIÑA IDIOTA!?- reprendió Rina, realmente odiaba repetirle que hable bien a esa niña  
-Lo siento- se disculpó Alicia tratando de calmar el dolor de la patada, realmente odiaba cuando Rina hacía eso, Rina suspiró y volvió a su semblante serio  
-Bien, vine aquí porque se nota que tienen demasiados problemas, Taiga-kun-llamó Rina  
-¿¡Me conoce!?- Kagami se levantó de golpe de su asiento  
-Sí, Alicia no para de hablar de ti, "el realmente es asombroso" eso dice…- Rina miró con cierta burla a Alicia, quien mantenía una sonrisa nerviosa y rascaba su nuca, Kagami se sonrojó un poco  
-Como decía, tu realmente vas bien, tu juego es sorpréndete, pero deberías pasar más el balón, y concentrarte un poco más en parar a Shintaro-kun-Kagami asintió decidido- Tetsuya-kun-llamó Rina, Kuroko alzó la mirada para prestarle atención- tu realmente eres el que tiene más problemas con el número 10, aún no se me ocurre algo bueno para poder quitártelo, pero en cuanto tenga algo, prometo decírtelo-  
-Muchas gracias- agradeció Kuroko con su típico Póker Face, Rina le sonrió  
-Realmente te pareces a Raúl- dijo divertida-ahora, ¿Quién es el capitán?- preguntó Rina buscando con la mirada, Hyuuga levantó la mirada  
-Ese soy yo- Hyuuga alzo la mano para hacerse notar, Rina asintió al verle- La forma de estabilizar a tu equipo ha sido buena, pero necesitas más que eso para ganar, tus tiros son buenos, tienes la ventaja de que tus tiros no fallan, o es lo que eh notado… así que trata de concentrarte en la ofensiva-  
-Sí- fue la única respuesta de Hyuuga  
-"Tiene buena actitud…"- pensó Rina, al mismo tiempo, recordando a uno de sus antiguos jugadores-¿el número 5?-Izuki se levantó de su lugar para hacerse notar- Tengo entendido que tú tienes el ojo de águila ¿me equivoco?- Izuki negó con la cabeza- Bien, tienes una chance de poder hacer pases, tu puedes seguir jugando como lo has hecho, en cambio…- Rina miró en dirección de Alicia, golpeándola en la cabeza- ¿¡COMO DEMONIOS SE TE OCURRE PRACTICAR UN TIRO EN MEDIO DE UN PARTIDO!? ¿¡EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS PENSANDO!?-  
-Lo siento- Alicia se disculpó sobando el área del golpe  
-Que él pueda no significa que tú también puedas ¿Cuántas veces te lo eh dicho?-  
-Muchas- Alicia mantenía un puchero de fastidio, odiaba cuando le sermoneaban  
-¿Y entonces?-  
-Creí que… no… sé que lo lograré- Alicia miró decidida a Rina, Rina le miro con sorpresa- Es tan frustrante que él pueda tirar desde donde quiera y con ese rango… es por eso que… -Alicia tenía cerrados sus puños, en son de frustración e incompetencia-¡Es por eso que yo pienso hacer ese tiro mucho mejor que él!- Rina le miraba con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, luego sonrió con cierto orgullo  
-mmmhh… si eso dices... _¡Entonces dale en toda su madre!-_ Rina le miro decidida, Alicia asintió de la misma forma-"Cada día me sorprendes… Alice"-  
-Oye Kuroko…- Izuki acaparó la atención- ¿qué haces?-  
-Alguien grabó a Takao-kun en la primera mitad…- explicó sosteniendo una cámara de vídeo  
-¿Ya tienes un plan?- preguntó Rina interesada  
-No lo sé- contestó Kuroko, Rina solo negó con la cabeza- Quiero ganar, pero nunca me eh preguntado si podemos ganar o no- Rina le miró con mucho más interés, realmente ese chico era un misterio- Incluso si perdemos por 100 puntos, existe la posibilidad de que en el último segundo caiga un meteorito en el banco del oponente- Rina y Alicia chocaron sus manos en su frente con sumo fastidio  
-"Realmente se parece a él…"- pensaron ambas, recordando también a ese chico inexpresivo de poca presencia que conocieron tiempo atrás  
-Tienes razón- Izuki le dio cierta importancia a ese comentario sin ningún sentido  
-¡No me vengas con eso!-Hyuuga se levantó de su asiento para regañar a su kohai por decir comentarios tan incoherentes- No caerá ningún meteorito… ¡Qué forma tan loca de pensar!- reprendió con ciertos aires de fastidio, realmente esa no era la forma de animar en ese momento  
-¿Y qué tal si les da a todos un dolor de estómago?- comentó seriamente Tsuchida  
-¿Tú también Satoshi-sempai?- preguntó sorprendida Alicia  
-No te dejes llevar, eso no pasará ¿de acuerdo?- Hyuuga hacía un intento por hacer que sus compañeros dejaran de decir incoherencias  
-Bueno, comparado con eso, una recuperación en la segunda mitad suena más realista- comentó Koganei, Mitobe asintió dándole la razón  
-Vamos a seguir luchando hasta el final y pensaremos en el resultado cuando el juego haya terminado ¡Bien, vamos!- se dejaron escuchar los ánimos del capitán  
-¡Sí!- y no se esperó la respuesta del resto del equipo.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¡Comienza el tercer cuarto!- se escuchó la voz del árbitro, Kuroko se había quedado en la banca  
-"Espero que independientemente de lo que les dije, tengas una razón para dejar a Tetsuya-kun en la banca… ¿qué planeas Riko-chan?"- pensó Rina viendo la cancha-"Más importante… ¿qué planeas hacer tú, Masaaki?"- pensó esto último dirigiendo la mirada a la banca de Shutoku, visualizando al entrenador.

Riko mantenía una cara suplicante-"Algo… solo necesitamos una oportunidad"- pensaba suplicando a la nada.

Alicia veía atenta a toda la cancha, el ambiente se sentía pesado, Alicia respiró hondo, concentrándose en el partido, y concentrándose en poder perfeccionar sus tiros…

Cristian botaba el balón, Otsubo fue a cubrirle, pero Cristian dio un pasé a Hyuuga, quien lo recibió sin problemas  
-¡Junpei-sempai!- Gritó Cristian para advertirle, pero fue tarde, Takao logró hacerle un robo por detrás, Midorima consiguió el balón, preparándose para uno de sus tiros-"Mierda"- maldijo Cristian, al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que Kagami ya estaba cubriendo a Midorima, saltando para parar el balón que estaba a punto de ser lanzado, Midorima se sorprendió al verle- "¡Este bastardo! ¿Cuándo lo hizo...? No, más importante…"- Midorima lanzó el balón, aunque Kagami había saltado, no llego a detenerle… aún.  
El balón encestó limpiamente, marcando ahora 27-48, favor Shutoku, Cristian chasqueó la lengua en fastidio, por alguna razón miro a dirección de Kagami, sorprendiéndose por verlo con esa aura tan decidida-"¿Qué clase de aura es esta?"- pensó- "Está más determinado que antes… no… esto no es solo determinación… el realmente está sediento de victoria…" Taiga…- susurró su nombre preocupado.  
Por otro lado, Kagami jadeaba- "No perderé ¡Por nada en este mundo!"-pensaba decidido.

Izuki botaba el balón, para dar un pase hacía atrás, en dirección de Cristian, quien capturó sin ningún problema-"Bien, podré practicar el tiro"- pensó con cierta confianza, se posicionó lista para lanzar desde media cancha, saltó y lanzó el balón, formando una alta trayectoria, el balón giró alrededor de la canasta, fallando el tiro-"Puta vida"- pensó fastidiada, Mitobe consiguió el rebote, encestando el tiro que falló Cristian- Gracias Rinnosuke-sempai- agradeció Cristian con un par de palmadas en la espalda, Mitobe solo asintió, ahora el marcador iba 29-48, favor Shutoku.  
Takao botaba el balón, era cubierto por Izuki-"Otsubo-san está libre, pero Kagami-kun no está vigilando lo suficiente a Midorima"- pensó Takao ideando un plan, rápidamente Takao hizo su pase por en medio de las piernas de Izuki, yendo en dirección de Midorima, quien consiguió sin problemas, Kagami fue a cubrirle con una tremenda velocidad, Midorima saltó dispuesto a tirar sin ninguna falla  
-"_**Quiero ganar…- **_Kagami escuchó la voz de Kuroko- _**pero nunca me eh preguntado si podemos ganar o no" **_"Tú no te das por vencido hasta el final, pero, si das todo lo que tienes y de todos modos pierdes, significa que admites la derrota. Jugar contra un oponente imposible de vencer me emociona… pero al final… ¡No tendría sentido si no gano!"_**-**_Kagami saltó con todas sus fuerzas, Midorima lanzó el balón, pero Kagami hizo un esfuerzo más, logrando tocar el balón con la punta de sus dedos, dejando a un Midorima sorprendido  
-"Ridículo"- pensó estupefacto-"esto no puede ser posible, él ha estado saltando cada vez más y más alto durante todo el partido"-  
-"Taiga…"- Cristian pensó sorprendida-"¿Cómo demonios lo logró?"-, se preguntaba con ironía y emoción, el balón bailó alrededor de la canasta, encestando de todos modos, Cristian respiró hondo por enésima vez-"Si tú lo has logrado, haré lo posible por lograrlo yo también"- pensó determinada  
-Eso estuvo cerca- comentó Takao  
-Es la primera vez que veo a Midorima encestar de esta forma- fue turno de Kimura hablar.

En la banca de Seirin, Riko mantenía una cara de sorpresa-"¡Esa es nuestra oportunidad!"- pensó esperanzada.

Kagami regresaba a su marca, hasta que Midorima le llamó-Oye…-Kagami volteo para prestarle atención-¿cuál es tu signo?-preguntó deliberadamente  
-¿eh?... soy Leo- contestó serio, después de escuchar aquello, Midorima recordó lo que había dicho su dichoso horóscopo  
-"Si llevas tu objeto de la suerte, no tendrás nada que temer. Sin embargo, tu compatibilidad con Leo es muy pobre. Debes tener cuidado si conoces a alguien de ese signo "- Midorima suspiró-Ese horóscopo realmente acierta en lo que dice…- dijo con cierto miedo.

Cristian capturó el balón, estaba a mitad de la cancha-"Puedo hacerlo"- pensó posicionándose para tirar, Midorima corrió a detenerle  
-¡No lo harás!- le amenazó tratando de detenerlo, Cristian chasqueó la lengua, quería lograrlo, quería convencerse que lo lograría, en esos momentos, un fugaz recuerdo llegó a su mente.  
_**-Alicia, si quieres lograr algo, debes luchar por ello- Rina mantenía sus manos en sus caderas, en son de regaño  
-¿Y para que luchar por algo que jamás lograré?- le cuestionó Alicia, realmente se sentía fatal, por más que practicaba, por más que se esforzaba, no lo lograba, Rina frunció el ceño, escucharla con esa actitud derrotista le hacía enojar  
-¡Escúchame maldita mocosa del mal!- Rina tomó de la playera a Alicia- Los grandes hicieron de todo para estar donde están, ellos también iniciaron de cero ¡y velos!, marcaron la historia, marcaron los tiempos…- Rina soltó a Alicia con brusquedad- Si piensas rendirte tan fácilmente, puedes largarte por esa puerta- Alicia abrió los ojos como platos, era la primera vez que Rina le hablaba de esa manera, bajó la mirada- Alicia… Recuerda esto… El querer es poder…- Alicia suspiró, frunció el ceño con determinación, se levantó del suelo, y con todo el espíritu que tenía lanzó esa pelota, logrando su primer tiro de tres puntos, su primer tiro con la trayectoria más ridícula que podía existir. **_

Después de aquel recuerdo, por alguna extraña razón, su cuerpo se relajó, sonrió por inercia y lanzó el balón, Midorima no pudo detenerlo, la trayectoria era un tanto más alta y el curso era el correcto.  
-"Imposible"- pensó Midorima viendo como el balón se acercaba al aro.  
Los regulares de Seirin veían el balón con la boca abierta  
-"Lo logró"- pensó Seirin con orgullo

En la banca de Seirin, Riko tenía la boca abierta- "I-Imposible"- pensaba viendo el balón-"Realmente lo ha logrado"-pensó esto último con una sonrisa más amplia.  
Rina tenía la misma cara de sorpresa-"¡No jodas!, maldita mocosa… realmente eres un monstruo"- pensaba con sorpresa y orgullo.

En esos momentos, el balón encestó limpiamente, marcando 3 puntos para Seirin, Cristian miró a Midorima, con cierta mirada retadora  
-El partido apenas empieza- y diciendo esto, fue a defender, dejando a un Midorima con el ceño fruncido y un muy mal sabor de boca  
-No puedo creer que lo logrará- se dejó escuchar la voz de Takao, quien se acercó a su compañero  
-No importa- Dijo confiado Midorima- Su rango de tiro no es tan poderoso como el mío- arregló sus lentes con aires de grandeza.

-Buen tiro, Cristian- felicitó su capitán, Crisitan sonreía por su logró, tenían una chance más para ganar, ahora, solo debía lograr tirar de extremo a extremo de la cancha.

-Bien hecho- se escuchó la voz sarcástica de Takao- Pero nuestro Midorima es aún más imparable- Takao pasó el balón a Midorima, quien se quitó a Kagami rápidamente de su camino, recibiendo el pase de Takao, cuando al fin el balón estaba en sus manos, Kagami ya estaba ahí, cubriéndole  
-"¿Un cuadro y uno en toda la cancha?, ¿vas en serio, Taiga?"- pensó Cristian asombrada, ciertamente, no se sentía cómoda con lo que estaba pasando.

Mientras tanto, Kuroko mantenía el mismo presentimiento que Alicia, miraba el partido con cierta incomodidad, ¿qué pasaba con Kagami?

Por otro lado, los demás regulares de Seirin veían la escena con la misma actitud.

Midorima y Kagami se lanzaban miradas desafiantes, ambos estaban determinados, sedientos de victoria  
-"Gané el partido contra Kise"- pensaba Kagami- "Pero… eso fue a causa de Kuroko y Alicia… no gané por mí mismo, si eso es lo que se necesita para ganar, está bien… pero… ¿si no tuviera a ese par? Si ese tipo de baloncesto dejara de funcionar en algún momento… ¿perderíamos?"- Kagami frunció el ceño ante esos pensamientos- "¡No!, ¡Me niego a perder!"- se auto convenció para continuar, Midorima botaba el balón, desvió ligeramente la mirada, vislumbrando a Takao yendo a ayudarle  
-"Es inútil"- pensó Takao corriendo en dirección de ese par- "En la primera mitad él y Kuroko no pudieron detenerlo"- Cristian vio a Takao acercarse  
-¡Taiga!- gritó Cristian para advertirle, advertencia que Kagami pasó por alto, Midorima dribleo a Kagami, quien ya iba tras él, pero Takao lo detuvo con una pantalla  
-¡Ahora es 2 a 1!- amenazó Takao con cierta satisfacción, Crisitan corrió a brindarle ayuda  
-¡Aun así los detendré!- Kagami respondió a aquella amenaza-Gracias a todas las veces que me has enseñado tus jugadas, ¡He encontrado tu punto débil!- y con esto último, Kagami se libró de Takao, burlándolo a toda velocidad, Cristian se detuvo en seco, ver a Kagami actuar tan rápido le impresionó, sin dudas no llegó a tiempo, Kagami pasó a un lado de Cristian, ignorándola por completo  
-¿Taiga?- volteo hacía atrás, Kagami ya estaba donde Midorima, quien aún se preparaba para tirar  
-¡Entre más lejos sea la distancia, más tiempo tardarás en hacer el tiro!- Kagami saltó para detener a Midorima, aunque Midorima ya había lanzado el balón, Kagami logró tocarlo con la punta de sus dedos, acción que no pasó desapercibida por Midorima  
-"¿¡Lo toco de nuevo!? ¡Imposible!"- pensó atónito  
-"Lanzar un pesado balón a más de 20 metros de distancia normalmente es imposible. Se tarda un tiempo inusualmente largo para hacer el tiro, Pero… "- pensó Takao asombrado  
-"Se libró de la defensa con una pantalla… Taiga… ¡realmente eres bueno!"- Cristian pensaba lo mismo, asombrada por la velocidad y efectividad de su compañero.  
Todos en la cancha alzaron la vista, dirigiéndola al balón  
-"Esa trayectoria…"- pensó Hyuuga asombrado  
-"Al fin puedo detenerlo"- pensó Cristian con una sonrisa, aunque luego esta se desvaneció, por impulso corrió-"¡El puto rebote!"-pensó con una mueca desesperada, para su suerte, Mitobe saltó para conseguirlo, pero esa suerte no fue tanta, Mitobe estaba a punto de tocar el balón, pero Otsubo consiguió el rebote, encestando puntos para Shutoku  
-"Cierto… Shutoku aún lo tiene… Uno de los mejores centro de Tokio, Otsubo Taisuke"- Hyuuga pensó impresionado y presionado al mismo tiempo  
-"¿Pero qué carajos?"- pensó Cristian viendo a Otsubo-"¿qué clase de poder es ese?... bueno… no es que no puedamos detenerlo ¿cierto?"- trató de calmarse, aunque sabía muy bien que Midorima no era el único del que debían cuidarse.

Hyuuga lanzó el balón, Cristian lo capturó, se dispuso a tirar, pero Otsubo saltó para impedirlo  
-¡No lo permitiré!- gritó, Cristian rápidamente cambió su posición en el aire, posicionó el balón en su mano derecha, girando su cuerpo hacía esa dirección, y luego, con una sola mano, lanzó el balón con un tiro de alta trayectoria, encestando sin ninguna forma aparente, rompiendo los parámetros de un tiro normal  
-"¿Realmente es estudiante de preparatoria?"- pensó Otsubo sorprendido  
-"Este tipo…"- pensó Midorima mirando a Cristian- "Si no lo conociera, diría que tú eres el monstruo"-frunció levemente el ceño al recordar a otro de sus excompañeros de secundaria.

Miyaji pasó rápidamente el balón, siendo capturado por Takao, cuando miraba a quien pasar, se dio cuenta que Otsubo era marcado por Mitobe y Hyuuga- "¿Doble defensa en Otsubo-san?"- pensó aturdido, en cuanto a Otsubo, tuvo la misma impresión al verse acorralado de esa manera; aunque Takao era cubierto por Izuki, logró dar un pase, pase que cayó en manos de Midorima.  
Midorima se apresuró a tirar, cosa que Kagami no permitiría, corrió en su dirección, lo más rápido que pudo para poder detenerle, Cristian hizo lo mismo, no dejaría que Midorima encestara más.

-"Con que esa es tu habilidad…"- pensaba Rina seria- "En todo el jodido partido has estado saltando más y más alto cada vez… una innata, necesaria y de las mejores armas del baloncesto… ¡Un increíble poder de salto!"-

Mientras tanto, en la cancha, Midorima estaba listo para tirar, obviando el hecho de que Kagami también estaba en el aire, listo y predispuesto a detenerlo, en cuanto Midorima lanzó el balón, Kagami lo bloqueo eficazmente, dejando a Midorima con los ojos abiertos como platos, dejando también a todos en la cancha de la misma manera, al fin, ¡Kagami pudo detener a Midorima!, Cristian no dudo ni un segundo más, tomó el balón, ya que estaba a mitad de la cancha, sin problema alguno, se giró en dirección a la canasta y se posicionó a tirar, tirando con otro de esos competitivos y efectivos tiros de alta trayectoria, encestando limpiamente.  
Ahora el marcador iba 34-53 favor Shutoku, Cristian miró el marcador  
-"Taiga es la debilidad de los tiros de Shitaro… si sigue así, podemos contraatacar sin pedos…"- pensó un tanto más relajada, aunque seguía con ese mal presentimiento…  
Por otra parte, Kagami jadeaba cansado, pero su mirada mostraba todo lo contrario- "No puedo confiar solamente en Alicia y los demás"- pensaba secando un poco de sudor de su cara, ganarían, sí o sí.

-¡Takao! ¡Dame el balón!- Pidió Otsubo, petición que no pasó por alto  
-¿eh? Pero, Otsubo-san, tiene a dos cubriéndolo…- Takao cuestionó, fuera de lugar  
-¡No importa!- Takao, deslindándose, pasó el balón a Otsubo, quien saltó para hacer un mate, Cristian corrió lo más rápido que pudo, para darse cuenta de que Kagami también iba a dar una mano  
-"Me volveré más fuerte"- pensaba Kagami decidido, corriendo a toda velocidad-"Lo suficientemente fuerte como para ganar sin depender de los demás… ¡Tan fuerte para ganar por mí mismo!"-  
Kagami y Cristian llegaron al mismo tiempo, saltando al mismo tiempo, Cristian cayó al suelo por un leve empujón imperceptible por parte de su compañero, en cuanto a Kagami, logró detener el tiro de Otsubo, aunque no de una manera correcta  
-"¡Qué alto!"- pensó Otsubo sorprendido  
-"Y además rápido…"- Midorima pensaba lo mismo que su capitán- "¿Cómo pudo alcanzarlo con tanta rapidez?"-  
El árbitro notó la forma en que Kagami detuvo a Otsubo, marcándole una falta  
-¡Falta! ¡Negro 10!- dio el pitido, marcando la falta.

Cristian veía a Kagami desde el suelo, preocupada, con una cara de sorpresa  
-¿Estás bien?- Izuki le tendió una mano a Cristian, ayudándole a levantarse, Cristian recibió la ayuda, asintiendo en respuesta, Cristian lanzó una mirada a Kagami, acto que no pasó desapercibido por Izuki- Lo sé, está actuando raro… pero por lo menos pudo detener a Midorima- habló Izuki en un intento de calmar a Cristian, aunque ahora, Cristian fulminaba con la mirada a Kagami, sin responderle nada más a su sempai, se dirigió a su marca, tenía que decirle unas cuantas cosas a Kagami.  
-"¡Voy a ganar! ¡Incluso si tengo que hacerlo yo solo!"- pensaba Kagami.

-¡Kagami es increíble!- comentó Kawahara emocionado- Con él podríamos…- Kuroko interrumpió su emoción, con un semblante más serio que de costumbre  
-¿Estás seguro?- cuestionó con cierto sarcasmo  
-¿ah?- cuestionaron en la banca, confundidos por la actitud de Kuroko, Kuroko, al igual que Cristian, fulminaban con la mirada a Kagami.  
-Tengo un mal presentimiento de lo que sucederá. Si continúa así…- comentó viendo la cancha, con el ceño fruncido por la intranquilidad que sentía.

Kagami botaba el balón, ciertamente estaba más concentrado que cualquier otra persona en esa cancha, en frente, se encontraba Midorima, decidido a detenerlo, Kagami dribleo para pasar a Midorima, llegando a la canasta  
-"¿Me estás diciendo que un mocoso que se acaba de graduar de secundaria está presionando a nuestro equipo?"-Pensó Kimura sorprendido, realmente no se lo creía.  
Kagami saltó, dispuesto a encestar  
-"Nunca había visto a alguien como él en todo el país"- pensó Otsubo sorprendido, al ver el increíble salto de Kagami- "¿Qué es este poder de salto tan extraordinario?"-  
Kagami encestó con un dunk.

-Buen tiro, Kagami- habló Alicia con el enfado evidente en la voz, avanzó más rápido, dejando atrás a Kagami, Kagami le miró confundido, para luego ignorar aquella acción, Hyuuga se acercó para felicitarlo también  
-¡Buen tiro!- le dijo dándole ánimos  
-¿Podrían pasarme más el balón?- pidió serio, dejando a un Hyuuga confundido- Yo lo haré-

-"No puedo creer que él haya detenido a Midorima"-Pensaba Takao, mirando a Kagami sorprendido-"Incluso si el tiempo que tarda para lanzar es una debilidad, no puedo creer que puedo bloquear un tiro tan alto"-  
-No se crean la gran cosa por haber detenido a Midorima- se quejó Miyagi botando el balón, hasta que Cristian llegó a bloquearle  
-No nos creemos, somos la gran cosa- le dijo con orgullo, con todo afán de fastidiar  
-Maldito presumido…- volvió a quejarse Miyagi, cayendo en el juego de Cristian , justo después saltó para hacer un tiro  
-¡Miyagi-san, espera, esa posición…!- gritó Takao en advertencia, Cristian saltó para bloquearle, consiguiendo quitarle el balón  
-Kagami no es el único que puede saltar- habló Cristian enfadado, Kagami consiguió el balón corriendo hacía la canasta, rápidamente Miyagi y Kimura fueron a cubrirle, pero Kagami los esquivo con facilidad, saltando para encestar, Kimura también saltó para detenerle, pero cuál fue su sorpresa, al descubrir que él era quien caía primero  
-"¡No seas ridículo! ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir saltando?"- se preguntó frustrado, viendo como Kagami lanzaba el balón con un perfecto balance en su cuerpo, creando una suspensión perfecta.

-Mmmhh…- Rina veía con mucha más atención a Kagami- "Tiene el equilibrio en el cuerpo para poder estar suspendido en el aire y moverse… a pesar de ser un tiro normal, cuando él lo hace, parece imposible de parar… tiene una buena arma…"- admitió viendo como Kagami jadeaba cansado- "Pero… a pesar de eso… él tiene una muuuy mala debilidad"-

Ahora el marcador iba 47-56 favor Shutoku  
-"Una diferencia de un digito ¿eh?... nada mal"- pensó Cristian viendo el marcador-"Mi reacción sería otra si el idiota de BaKagami se comportara distinto…"-

Midorima botaba el balón, Kagami le cubría, Cristian dirigió su mirada a ese par, abriendo los ojos de sorpresa, al darse cuenta de que Kagami jadeaba más de lo normal  
-"idiota"- le regañó en su interior, yendo en dirección de ese par

Midorima y Kagami se lanzaban miradas asesinas, tratando de ver quien se movería antes, Midorima sonrió ladino confianzudo  
-Reconozco tu fuerza, sin embargo… no van a poder reducir la brecha más de eso- comentó tomando el balón con ambas manos  
-¿Qué dices?- pregunto Kagami con fastidio, Midorima solo se preparó para lanzar- ¡No te dejaré lanzar!- amenazó Kagami, dispuesto a saltar, para luego darse cuenta de que no podía hacerlo, se había quedado sin energías

-¡NO LO HARÁS!- Cristian llegó a tiempo para detener por la espalda a Midorima, lanzando el balón fuera de los límites  
-"¿Cómo lo…?"- pensó Midorima, abriendo los ojos como platos al ver que su tiro fue bloqueado  
-¡Kagami no es el único que sabe defender!- fue la respuesta de Cristian  
-Tsk "Su defensa es tan buena como la de él…"- pensaba Midorima con fastidio, al recordar nuevamente a uno de sus ex compañeros de secundaria

-"idiota… te quedaste sin energía"- pensó Rina- "aún no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar saltado por ahí como marica en primavera, ahora te quedaste sin energía… bueno, no eres el único que se quedó sin ella"-Rina veía a los demás jugadores, jadeando y sudando más de la cuenta.

-¡No perderé más puntos!- gritó Kagami botando el balón, dirigiéndose a la canasta, donde Kimura y Midorima lo esperaban para bloquearle  
-"¡Te estás esforzando demasiado!"- pensó preocupado Hyuuga-"¡Y Todavía no es tiempo, idiota!"- Cristian también se había dado cuenta de que Kagami se dejó llevar  
-¡Kagami, Espera!- Alicia corrió para detenerle, pero fue muy tarde, Midorima ya había bloqueado aquel tiro, haciendo que Shutoku consiguiera el balón, Kimura capturo el balón, Cristian corrió con todas sus fuerzas, pero la realidad es que estaba bastante lejos como para alcanzarle, Kimura hizo una bandeja, consiguiendo 2 puntos para Shutoku.  
-¡Maldición!- maldijo Kagami con fastidio y con impotencia.

-¡El tercer cuarto ha terminado!- se dejó escuchar la voz del árbitro.

En la banca de Seirin se escuchaban los jadeos de los jugadores, Alicia se centraba en secar el sudor e hidratarse, igualmente, tratar de investigar que pasaba en la banca contraria, concentrándose en que decían y que pasaba, hasta que la misma voz de Kagami maldiciendo le hizo voltear  
-¡Maldición!- se quejaba  
-Kagami, te estás dejando llevar por tus impulsos- regañó Izuki- presta más atención a tu alrededor-  
Cristian decidió que era mejor prestar atención en su banca esta vez  
-Eso es cierto- habló Hyuuga- y además ese no era el momento adecuado, primero deberías haber pasado el balón y…-  
-¿De qué serviría que pase el balón?- cuestionó Kagami egoístamente, interrumpiendo a su senpai, dejando a Seirin confundido- Soy el único que tiene una posibilidad de enfrentar a Shutoku, ahora no necesitamos un juego en equipo, necesitamos que yo anoté puntos- Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Cristian tronó sus dedos y se levantó sigilosamente de su asiento  
-¿Qué estás diciendo?- cuestionó Izuki sorprendido  
-Eso no es diferente de ser egoísta- Koganei dio su punto de vista también, fue entonces que Cristian se paró en frente de Kagami, Kagami alzo la vista un poco confundido al ver a Cristian ahí parada, fue entonces que Cristian sorprendió a todos, golpeando a Kagami con toda su fuerza en la cara, haciendo que este se callera del asiento  
-_¡DEJA DE DECIR PENDEJADAS, PEDAZO DE MIERDA!- _Gritó Cristian con el ceño fruncido  
-¡Cristian-kun!- Gritó Riko preocupada, Kagami frunció igualmente el ceño, levantándose del piso  
-¡Maldito Cristian, idiota!- insulto Kagami a Cristian, tomándolo de la playera  
-Deja de ser un maldito inmaduro y aprende a jugar en equipo, idiota- Cristian le miraba directo a los ojos  
-Kagami-kun, Cristian-kun tiene razón, el baloncesto no es algo que se juega solo- habló Kuroko de la misma manera que Alicia, si Alicia no se hubiera adelantado, Kuroko hubiese sido quien golpeara a Kagami  
-¿Y mientras juguemos juntos, no les importa si perdemos?- cuestionó Kagami- ¡No tiene sentido si no ganamos!  
-Tampoco lo tiene si ganas egoístamente- respondió Cristian- ¿Quieres vencer a esos tipos milagrosos, no es así? ¡No lo lograrás tu solo!, si ganamos este partido y no jugamos en equipo ¿crees que podremos disfrutar esto al final?-  
-¡No seas ingenuo!- Kagami alzó el puño para golpear a Cristian, quien detuvo el impacto con una mano, torciendo el brazo de Kagami haciéndole una llave  
-¿¡A quién le llamas ingenuo pedazo de idiota!?- cuestionó Cristian, ejerciendo más fuerza a la llave que aplicaba  
-¡Si no ganamos solo serán palabras bonitas!- hablaba Kagami en un intento de zafarse del agarre  
-¿¡A quién le importan las malditas palabras bonitas, si no pudiste disfrutar del maldito partido!?- Cristian soltó a Kagami, volviéndole a golpear, tirándolo al suelo de nuevo- ¿¡De qué sirven todos esos puntos inútiles si no pudiste disfrutar de lo que te gusta!?- Cristian gritaba, tratando de hacer entender a Kagami, quien estaba impactado por todas las palabras de Alicia, Cristian lo alzó por la playera para ponerlo cara a cara- ¿¡Acaso no disfrutas de este deporte!? Entonces dime… ¿¡Para ti que demonios es la victoria si no la puedes disfrutar con quienes quieres!?- Alicia tenía el ceño fruncido- ¡Contesta de una buena vez!- sacudía a Kagami, quien solo se mantenía observando a Alicia en shock  
-Eso es verdad- habló Koganei tratando de normalizar el ambiente con ese par- No es como si quisiéramos perder…-  
-Sólo estamos diciendo que no hay razón para que te esfuerces tu solo- habló igualmente Izuki, Cristian optó por soltar de una vez a Kagami, quien mantenía la mirada baja, arrepentido de lo que había dicho  
-¿Tienes alguna objeción?- preguntó Hyuuga  
-No tengo ninguna… bueno… Lo siento- se disculpó-Por supuesto que es mejor disfrutar la victoria- después de estas palabras, Seirin se calmó  
-No vuelvas a decir tantas idioteces juntas, BaKagami- habló Cristian aún enojada  
-¡Oye!- reclamó Kagami, hasta que Hyuuga detuvo otra posible pelea, hablando para distraer a ese par de sus asuntos  
-Y bien, ahora que gracias a Cristian Kagami se calmó… tenemos otro problema… la situación no ha cambiado- comentó dirigiendo su mirada al marcador, 47-60 favor Shutoku- ¿Qué hacemos? -  
-Disculpen- Kuroko llamó la atención- Creo que hay algo que podamos hacer, sólo puedo pasar el balón, pero puedo llevarlo a otro nivel- dijo Kuroko con toda la determinación.  
-¿A qué te refieres, Tetsu?- pregunta Alicia extrañada  
-Mi nuevo pase- fue la corta respuesta de Kuroko  
-¿Tu nuevo pase?- cuestionó Riko confundida  
-¿Por qué no habías dicho nada?- cuestionó de la misma forma Hyuuga, aunque se tono de voz detonaba más reprensión que confusión  
-Sólo unas cuantas personas pueden atraparlo- explicó Kuroko con rapidez- Pero en su condición, Kagami-kun y Cristian-kun pueden ser uno de ellos, pero, solo pasarlo a Kagami-kun y Cristian-kun no funcionará hasta el final, primero debemos librarnos de Takao-kun y también usar pases normales-  
-_Chance y la armamos-_ habló Cristian asintiendo- No te preocupes Tetsu, tal vez podamos hacerlo… _cámara morros, a ponerse chidos- _Cristian tronó su cuello- "¿mmmhh…? Por alguna razón me siento más relajada… ¿qué será?"- pensó esto último; sin tomarle mucha importancia, alzó los hombros olvidando por completo el asunto.

-Senpai…- se escuchó la voz de Kagami, Hyuuga giró la cabeza para poder ver a su kohai- Perdón por eso…- se disculpó rascando su nuca  
-¿eh?, no te preocupes- contestó como si nada, dejando a Kagami un poco más relajado- Eso es lo que me gustaría decir- contestó de repente, dejando ahora a Kagami confundido- Pero la forma en que lo dijiste… te golpearé después- continuó Hyuuga con un aura aterradora  
-¿Puedo ayudarte, Junpei-senpai?- de la nada, Cristian estaba parado a un lado de Kagami, con la mano semi-levantada, como si quisiera participar en clase  
-¿¡De qué demonios hablas!?- cuestionó Kagami con cierto enfado, gritándole a Cristian  
\- Hablo de que no terminé contigo y quiero seguir golpeándote, por idiota- explicó Cristian con un puchero en la cara  
-¿I-Idiota?- Kagami volvió a cuestionar incrédulo  
-Sí… idiota- Cristian mantenía el mismo puchero, incriminándolo  
-Tú… maldito idiota- Kagami tomó del cuello del jersey a Cristian  
-_¿¡Quiere pelea o que pedo!?-_ Cristian hizo lo mismo que Kagami, chocando frentes en modo de pelea  
-Bueno, esa discusión tendrá que esperar- comentó Hyuuga, calmando a ese par, que giraron sus cabezas para mirar a su senpai- Reír o llorar, solo tenemos 10 minutos más- Cristian suspiró ante esas palabas y soltó a Kagami  
-Taiga… disculpa por golpearte de esa manera, pero realmente me hiciste perder la compostura- habló Cristian de la nada, realmente arrepentida de lo que pasó, Kagami abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, Alicia cada día le impresionaba- Pero… realmente me enfado que pensarás de esa manera… - Alicia apretaba los puños, con la mirada baja-así que… - pronunció mirando a Kagami, directo a los ojos- Si quieres enmendar este error, será mejor que ganemos… en equipo…- Kagami miraba a Cristian sorprendido, acto seguido, relajó su semblante con una sonrisa  
-Por supuesto- Asintió Kagami, chocando los cinco.

-¡Vamos!- gritó Hyuuga para animar a su equipo  
-¡Sí!- gritó el resto de Seirin con determinación.

-¡Qué comience el último cuarto!- se dejó escuchar la voz del árbitro, ambos equipos se retaban con la mirada, decididos a acabar con el otro

Se dio inicio al último cuarto del partido, tanto Seirin como Shutoku darían todo de sí en la cancha, o eso mismo presentía Rina, viendo a ambos equipos posicionarse en la cancha para iniciar, visualizando a Kuroko  
-"¿Qué planean?"- se preguntó arqueando la ceja con incredulidad-"Parece que tienen un plan…- cambió la dirección de su mirada hacía Riko- ¿qué planeas Riko-chan?"

Hyuuga botaba el balón a toda velocidad, aunque era cubierto por Kimura, trato de evitar que le robaran el balón, buscó a Kuroko con la mirada, viendo que este, era cubierto por Takao, e inútilmente trataba de quitárselo  
-"Incluso si él juega, será igual que el primer cuarto"- pensó Takao con confianza, tenía por seguro que ganarían ese partido  
Hyuuga optó por pasar el balón a Kagami, aunque era cubierto por Midorima, este capturo el balón sin problemas, corriendo hacía la cancha, donde los esperaba Otsubo, listo y dispuesto a detener a Kagami, Kagami se detuvo en seco, pensando en que hacer  
-¡Taiga!- se escuchó la voz de Cristian, Kagami pasó el balón sin pensar, sorprendiendo a sus dos marcas, Cristian tomó el balón, preparándose para hacer un tiro de tres, que tomó una trayectoria exagerada, encestando limpiamente, dejándose escuchar el bullicio de emoción del público.

-"No se está encargando el solo como antes…"- pensaba Otsubo bastante sorprendido, mientras botaba el balón, mientras tanto, Midorima corría, pidiendo el balón  
-"Parece que ser golpeado por Cristian le enfrió la cabeza, pero, le resta poca energía"- pensó Midorima, Otsubo lanzó el balón en dirección de Midorima, quien lo capturo de inmediato preparándose para tirar sus famosos tiros de alta trayectoria, Kagami corrió a cubrirle.  
-"Ya no puedes detener mis tiros"- pensó Midorima listo para lanzar el balón  
-"Ya casi estoy en mi límite…- pensó Kagami con cierta frustración-pero…"- Kagami recordó el plan que habían acordado antes de empezar el último cuarto-  
_**-Kagami-kun, ¿Cuántas veces más puedes saltar?- preguntó Riko intranquila  
-¿Saltar?- cuestionó Kagami confundido, no entendiendo a que se refería su entrenadora  
-¿Quieres decir sobre esos super saltos que detuvieron a Midorima?- preguntó Hyuuga tratando de descifrar lo que Riko decía, dando en el blanco  
-Ellos presionan tu poder de salto natural al límite- explicó Riko, dando con ello la razón a Hyuuga- Por lo que estás agotado; además de eso, tu cuerpo no es lo suficientemente fuerte todavía, tienes un límite para hacer esos saltos en un juego-  
-¡Aún puedo saltar varias veces!- intervino Kagami tratando de sonar convincente  
-No necesitas hacerte el fuerte ahora- regañó Riko, bajando la mirada para examinar a Kagami, analizando su condición de ese momento- Tú limite son 2 saltos- dijo al ver los números en el cuerpo de Kagami  
-¿Cómo se supone que detendremos a Shintaro con eso?- cuestionó Cristian preocupada  
-Kagami-kun, guardarás un salto para el momento decisivo del partido y usarás el otro para detener el primer tiro del último cuarto- **_

Kagami al terminar de recordar, saltó con todo para detener a Midorima, bloqueando el tiro con eficacia  
-"¿Aún puede saltar?"- pensó Midorima con la boca abierta, realmente sorprendido por subestimar a Kagami-"Pero está casi sin energía… ¿no tiene intención de guardarla para el final?"-  
Hyuuga capturo el balón, pasándoselo a Cristian, quien lanzó el balón un poco más atrás de la media cancha  
-"¡Entra, por favor!"- rogó una vez que lanzó el balón, trazando una alta trayectoria como siempre, encestando limpiamente-_¡Ah huevo!- _grito para festejar.

Por otro lado, Rina sonreía con orgullo, Alicia ya no era tan inmadura ni impulsiva como antes, por lo menos empezaba a contenerse un poco, y eso le alegraba –"Realmente estás madurando, niña idiota"- pensaba con una enorme sonrisa

Ahora el marcador iba 51-61 favor Shutoku, Riko se dejó caer en la banca, mostrándose un poco más seria de lo normal  
-Entrenadora, ¿Estás segura de que debimos usar el primer salto tan rápido?- preguntó Furihata un tanto preocupado, no entendiendo del todo el plan de su entrenadora  
-Es un engaño- respondió rápidamente Riko, dejando a los demás chicos de la banca sorprendidos, Riko les lanzó una mirada inconforme, dispuesta a explicar sus planes- a partir de ahora, apenas si podemos cubrirlo normalmente, así que no podremos detener a Midorima-kun si tira, sin embargo, Midorima-kun no hará un tiro imposible siempre y cuando crea que Kagami-kun aún puede saltar, por último, creo que podemos reducir el número de tiros que haga- explicó con orgullo su plan, poniendo más atención al partido-"Así que el resto depende de ellos… Kuroko-kun"-

-Parece que realmente cuentan contigo- comentó Takao con cierto sarcasmo en la voz-Pero no importa lo que intentes, yo te detendré- dijo esto más serio, Kuroko solo le observaba- No puedes escapar de mis ojos de halcón-  
Cristian observaba a ese par, con el ceño fruncido-"No te creas la gran mierda"- pensaba en fastidio viendo a Takao-"Por otro lado… debo concentrarme en mis tiros"- pensó esto con más determinación, tenía que lograr ese tiro, si o si-"Pero antes de los tiros…- Cristian miró de nuevo hacía el par de antes, observaba el rostro inexpresivo de su compañero y la determinación del poseedor del ojo de halcón del equipo contrario-"¿Cuál es el plan, Tetsu?"- pensó Cristian tratando de descifrar los pensamientos de su compañero.

En las gradas del estadio, Rina no despegaba el ojo de la cancha- "Si no estoy equivocada, Tetsuya-kun sabe que el campo de visión de los ojos de halcón de Kazunari-kun es tan extenso que puede ver la cancha entera, justo como Dylan… es por esto que ve a Tetsuya-kun aunque mire a otra parte, pero…"- Rina sonrió, sabiendo de antemano como es que Kuroko detendría a Takao-" Tetsuya-kun puede hacer todo lo contrario, centrar la atención del oponente a sí mismo… ahora entiendo… eres un genio, Tetsuya-kun, la razón por la que seguías haciendo los pases en el segundo cuarto era para que Kazunari-kun se concentrara en ti, enfocando tu visión y poder para dirigirla a otro lugar"-

-"¿Lo perdí de vista? ¡Estás bromeando!"- pensó Takao sorprendido y a la vez fastidiado al perder a Kuroko, ¿cómo demonios lo había hecho?, se formulaba esta pregunta, al fin, Kuroko había podido devolverle el favor a Takao, al fin pudo deshacerse de él.  
Seirin corría para recuperar el partido a toda costa, Izuki botaba el balón, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, cuando se vio marcado por Kimura, rápidamente pasó el balón en dirección de Kagami, quien era marcado por Otsubo, por otro lado, Takao ya tenía sus planes  
-"Mientras salte entre el balón y Kagami, podré hacer algo"- pensó, rápidamente fue en dirección de Kagami para interceptar el balón  
-No lo conseguirás en esta ocasión- habló Kuroko con determinación-"Hasta ahora solo eh cambiado la dirección de los pases… pero este pase ¡aumenta la velocidad del balón!"- Kuroko se preparó para impulsar el balón, corriendo al mismo tiempo que Takao, aunque llegando antes que él, golpeando el balón con toda su fuerza en dirección de Kagami, quien lo atrapó con facilidad, dejando sorprendidos tanto a su equipo, como al contrincante  
-"¿Pero qué mierda?"- pensó Cristian sorprendida-"¿Y este wey cree que podré atraparlo, acaso está loco?... antes que nada… ¿¡cómo coños le hizo Taiga para capturarlo con facilidad!?"- Cristian veía a Taiga con suma sorpresa, dirigiéndose a enfrentar a Midorima  
-_**"Solo puedes saltar dos veces"**_\- esa frase por parte de su entrenadora, surgió en la mente de Kagami-_**"Guardarás un salto para el momento decisivo del partido" **_¡Lo sé!"- pensó Kagami con cierta frustración-"pero si no hacemos que algo suceda ¿Cuándo vamos a hacerlo? "- Kagami se preparaba para saltar, ignorando por completo los planes de su equipo  
-¡No lo harás!- amenazó Midorma, saltando en un intento de detener a Kagami, ambos jugadores estaban en el aire, aunque Kagami logró su cometido, encestar con un dunk, dejando a un Midorima con la boca abierta, sorprendiéndolo por esa acción ¿no se suponía que ya estaba cansado?

-_Pendejo-_comentó Rina en voz alta-"Ya estás cansado… ¿ahora que harás si ya no puedes saltar?"- Rina suspiró derrotada-"Bueno, solo queda ver que harán después"-

-Cristian…- Kagami llamó a Cristian, quien le prestó atención al instante- Esto apesta pero la entrenadora tenía razón, ya no creó poder saltar más, voy a tener que engañar a Midorima haciéndole creer que aún puedo saltar, no quiero decir esto, pero, te encargo el resto- Kagami dio una leve palmada en la espalda de Cristian  
-_A huevo-_ dijo con una sonrisa  
-Habla algo que yo entienda- pidió con cierto enojo  
-Haré lo que pueda- después de esto, ambos chicos chocaron los cinco.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Uh… estoy cansado- se dejó escuchar una voz, un chico giraba un balón mientras se mantenía acostado en el piso del gimnasio escolar- No quiero moverme- se quejaba- Tal vez me estoy volviendo viejo, ya no tengo energía. Quisiera comer pan-  
-Como pensé, estás aquí- una segunda voz se dejó escuchar, una voz de alguna chica  
-¿eh?- aquel chico que se mantenía acostado, dejó caer el balón con el que jugaba, mirando a la chica que entraba al gimnasio  
\- ¿Fingiste estas enfermo para faltar a otro partido?- preguntó en reprensión aquella chica  
-Ganaremos de todos modos, es mucho trabajo- contestó aquel chico como excusa  
-¡Moo~!- se quejó aquella chica por la pésima actitud que mostraba su acompañante- De todos modos, suena como a que Tetsu-kun y Midorin estuvieran enfrentándose- cambio abruptamente el tema, aquel chico solo se quejaba- Tal vez Tetsu-kun gané- mencionó aquella chica pelirosada- Después de todo, es el hombre de quien me enamoré- diciendo esto último, con orgullo.  
-Ya veremos…- contestó aquel chico-uno nunca sabe hasta que el juego termina, ambos jugadores son fuertes, después de todo ganaron el campeonato de secundaria tres años seguidos, ambos, Tetsu y Midorima-  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Kuroko se mantenía con su típico juego, desviar el balón para poder hacer robos más efectivos, pases dirigidos la mayoría de las veces hacía Cristian, quien seguía practicando sus tiros desde más lejos, encestando limpiamente  
-"Que raro… todos los tiros han encestado… ¿qué será?"- pensaba viendo la canasta, por alguna extraña razón se sentía liviana y relajada, pese la situación.

El balón iba de aquí para allá, Izuki lanzó un pase, pase que Kuroko desvió en dirección de Cristian de nuevo  
-"¿cuándo llego ahí?"-preguntó internamente Takao al ver el pase que hizo Kuroko-"¡Ya no sé qué está pasando!"-  
Cristian capturó el balón, encestando con otro de sus maravillosos triples de alta trayectoria.  
Faltaban dos minutos del partido, teniendo un marcador de 76-78 favor Shutoku.  
-¡Shutoku, tiempo fuera!- habló el árbitro.

-Ooohh… ¿Cambio de planes?, Masaaki- Rina sonreía con cierta burla

-No pensé que alcanzarían esa cantidad- habló Midorima con cierto asombro en la voz, reconociendo el esfuerzo de Seirin, Kuroko, quien le prestaba atención, se giró para verle  
-Midorima-kun, una vez dijiste que los dunks son tiros que solo pueden anotar 2 puntos. Tus tiros de 3 puntos definitivamente son impresionantes, pero los dunks inspirados valen más que los puntos que se obtienen- Midorima se mantenía molesto por la respuesta de su ex compañero de secundaria.

Alicia se dejó caer en la banca, recargando sus codos en sus rodillas y hundiendo la cabeza, secando un poco de sudor de la cara  
-Cris…- llamó Kagami  
-¿"Cris"?- preguntó Alicia fuera de lugar, Kagami le volteo a ver confundido- espera… ¿me dijiste "Cris"?-  
-Sí…- Kagami contestó un poco confundido, logrando una pequeña risa por parte de Alicia  
-¿Desde cuando empiezas a llamarme con tanta confianza?- se burlaba Alicia  
-¡Cállate!- Kagami gritó enojado por las risas de su compañera  
-Sólo digo que está bien, hace tiempo que no me llaman así- confesó Alicia con una sonrisa- Como sea, ¿qué querías decirme?-  
-Ah… sólo… quiero disculparme por comportarme como un idiota- Kagami rascaba su nuca, un poco avergonzado  
-Creí que ya te habías disculpado…-  
-Me refiero… me disculpe con el capitán, no contigo-  
-Taiga, no te preocupes, a todos nos pasa, entiendo ese sentimiento a la perfección, la necesidad de ganar, hacer todo lo posible por no perder, entonces cargas con todo tu solo, olvidando por completo por qué disfrutas tanto del deporte…- Kagami miraba con atención a Alicia- Así que, por favor, no vuelvas a comportarte como un idiota- pidió Alicia con una sonrisa  
-Tsk, por supuesto que no, idiota- Kagami dio un leve golpe en la espalda de Alicia, ambos se miraron unos momentos, para luego reír leve.

-¡Pero, Kagami aún puede saltar!- Alicia escuchó esto por parte de la banca contrario, volteando para prestar atención, dejando a un Kagami confundido por sus acciones  
-Oye… ¿qué haces?- preguntó Kagami con una ceja arqueada  
-Sshhh- calló Alicia, poniendo atención a lo que decían en la banca contraria  
-No, no puede- contestó el entrenador de Shutoku ante el pero de su jugador, esa fue solo su entrenadora cubriendo la verdad- explicó – su número 10 está totalmente agotado, acábenlos con tiros de tres-  
-¿Y qué hay del número 12?- preguntó Midorima serio  
-mmmhhh… ahora que lo mencionas… tiene buena ofensiva, pero no tanto, mantengan una doble defensa en el número 12, no dejen tirarlo y con esto lo detendremos - habló Nakatani con confianza, cambiando inmediatamente su semblante a uno más serio- ¡Vamos!- animo a su equipo.

-Tsk- chasqueó la lengua Cristian en fastidio, ignorando nuevamente las indicaciones de su equipo, suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de que el tiempo fuera había terminado, aunque se sentía con confianza; sabiendo que la marcarían dos personas, podría empezar a formular sus jugadas.

Ambos ases de los equipos corrían cubriéndose el uno al otro, Midorima logró deshacerse de Kagami gracias a Kimura; Miyaji tenía el balón, era cubierto por Hyuuga  
-¡Midorima!- llamó Miyaji pasando el balón, Midorima se apresuró a capturarlo, pero antes, Kuroko logró interceptarlo.

-"¡Sabía que lo harían!"- pensó Riko confiada-"Una vez que se descubriera lo de Kagami-kun, centrarían sus pases en Midorima-kun. ¡Es como si nos estuvieran diciendo a donde pasarán!"-

El balón lo recibió Hyuuga con facilidad, corriendo en dirección de la canasta, listo a encestar, pero Otsubo lo detuvo, demostrando que los senpai también tienen su orgullo, y dedicando todo su esfuerzo a todos los chicos que representaban a Shutoku  
-"¡Nada hace más orgulloso a un rey que ganar!"- pensó con todo el orgullo al bloquear con efectividad.

Quedando solo un minuto de partido, Midorima consiguió el balón, preparándose para encestar  
-"Mierda"- pensó Cristian corriendo a toda velocidad para detenerlo, fracasando su cometido, Midorima lanzó el balón, encestando 3 puntos para Shutoku, dejando un marcador de 76-81, favor Shutoku  
-"¡La reputa que lo pario!"- volvió a pensar Cristian con sumo enojo, definitivamente la regresaría, no importaba que.

Izuki corría con el balón-¡Izuki!- gritó Hyuuga para pedir el balón, Izuki pasó con toda velocidad el balón, Hyuuga lo atrapó sin perder tiempo, saltando y encestando limpiamente, marcando 3 puntos para Seirin, dejando el marcador en 79-81 favor Seirin.

-¡No hay tiempo, consigan los dos puntos!- gritó Riko ansiosa

Kuroko robó el balón a Takao, pero otro regular de Shutoku desvió el balón antes de que Izuki lo capturara  
-¡Balón de Seirin!- gritó el árbitro marcando que el balón salió del área  
Seirin estaba impasiente, Shutoku igual, Hyuuga se mantenía esperando el balón, pero fue una gran sorpresa el darse cuenta de que Otsubo lo marcaba, por otro lado, Cristian también era marcado por Kimura.

-Con que bloqueando a los tiradores ¿eh?... no está nada mal- comentó Rina frunciendo el ceño, a pesar de solo ser una espectadora más, se sentía igual de ansiosa que los jugadores-"Si ninguno de los dos puede hacer los tiros, se acabó para Seirin"-

-"Valen madres… ¡Quítense de mi camino, joder!"- pensaba Alicia apretando la mandíbula

-Reconozco sus habilidades- dijo Otsubo- Es por eso que haré lo que pueda para detenerles- retó a Hyuuga, refiriéndose a Cristian y a él  
-No queremos deberles nada- contestó Hyuuga al reto de Otsubo.  
Izuki botaba el balón, Hyuuga al notar esto, corrió para conseguirlo, Kagami también reaccionó rápido en cuanto vio a Otsubo hacer un intento de contraatacar, haciendo una pantalla para darle el paso libre a su senpai, quien capturó el balón, tirando desde media cancha, encestando limpiamente  
-¡BUENA ESA!- gritó Cristian con entusiasmo, el marcador: 82-81 favor Seirin, en la banca empezaron a festejar, faltando solo 3 segundos para finalizar, Seirin ya daba por sentado que había ganado  
-¡NO TAN RÁPIDO!- gritó Cristian al darse cuenta de que Takao poseía el balón, lanzándolo en dirección de Midorima, quien lo capturó sin pensarlo  
-¡Midorima!- gritó Kagami al darse cuenta también de lo que sucedía  
-Déjame decirte porqué estoy decidido a tirar tan lejos-Midorima mantenía el ceño fruncido, con determinación en la mirada, sediento de victoria- No es porque mis tiros valen tres puntos. No es raro que ocurra una recuperación en los últimos segundos de un partido tan reñido, algunas veces, es el resultado de tiros desesperados… ¡Ya no se lo dejaré a la suerte! Es por eso que termino los partidos con un buzzer beater… ¡Eso es lo que significa hacer todo lo humanamente posible!- Midorima se preparó para hacer su último tiro del partido  
-"¡Nosotros vamos a ganar!"- pensó decidido Kagami, rogándole a sus piernas para que saltaran; sorprendentemente, Kagami logró ese salto  
-"Un momento"- pensó Cristian con desesperación al descubrir algo inusual en el salto de Midorima-¡TAIGA!- gritó Cristian para advertir a Kagami, quien seguidamente, saltó, sorprendiéndose después de darse cuenta de que Midorima lo había engañado, haciendo una finta, Cristian empezó a correr en dirección de ambos  
-Yo creía en ti- comentó Midorima- Creía que incluso en tu límite, lo superarías y saltarías-Midorima se preparó para saltar, pero, Cristian corrió con todas sus fuerzas, llegando antes de que Midorima lanzara el balón, saltando igual con todas sus fuerzas, quitándole el balón de las manos, dejando a Midorima sorprendido  
-"Maldito…"- maldijo a Cristian en su mente, en esos momentos, no podía formular palabras  
-Yo también creía en que Kagami-kun saltaría- dijo Kuroko, capturando el robo de Cristian, Cristian corrió al extremo de la cancha, ¿por qué?, simple impulso, Kuroko pasó el balón de nuevo a Cristian, quien lo capturo sin problemas  
-"¿Eh?... ¿Por qué me siento tan… ligera?"- pensó Cristian relajada, saltando con naturalidad para lanzar el balón-_**"Querer es poder"- **_escuchó está frase que una vez le dijo Rina-"Ciertamente… querer es poder…"- Cristian sonrió, soltando el balón para que este llegara a su destino, la canasta; aquel balón tomó una trayectoria más alta de lo usual, todos en la cancha seguían al balón con la boca abierta, encestando justo cuando dieron el pitido de fin del partido, Cristian aterrizó, dirigiendo la mirada al árbitro, quien marcó que se contará el tiro, quedando así, un marcador de 85-81 favor Seirin  
-¡SÍ!- se dejó escuchar el festejo de Seirin  
-¡_AH HUEVO PUTOS!- _gritó Cristian con todas sus fuerzas, Cristian dirigió su mirada hacía donde estaba Rina, sonrió apretando los ojos y alzó el puño, Rina regresó el gesto, sonriendo de la misma manera, alzando el pulgar para felicitarla.  
-¡Cris!- Kagami le llamó, Cristian volteo rápidamente, visualizando a un Kagami igual de feliz que ella-¡Ganamos!- gritó para festejar con ella, dedicándole una sonrisa sincera  
-¡SÍ!- contestó Alicia devolviendo la sonrisa de la misma manera en que lo hacía Kagami, acto seguido, ambos chocaron los cinco.

Por otra parte, Shutoku no podía creer esa derrota, estaban impactados por lo sucedido- Vamos a alinearnos- Dijo Takao a su compañero- Incluso Oha-Asa tiene que equivocarse a veces- comentó para tratar de animar a Midorima  
-Cállate- fue la cortante respuesta de Midorima.

-85 a 81, ¡Gana Seirin!- habló el árbitro para terminar formalmente el partido  
-¡Muchas gracias!- se escucharon las voces de los regulares de ambos equipos.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Seirin se encontraba en los vestidores, guardando sus cosas, listos para irse, todo el mundo se concentraba en sus asuntos, hasta que alguien tocando la puerta los distrajo de sus tareas, Koganei fue a atender, abriendo la puerta rápidamente, dejando ver a Rina, sonriendo con bastante orgullo-¡Felicidades chicos!- dijo mientras pasaba a los vestidores, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella- Realmente me sorprendieron, son un equipo bastante fuerte-  
-Gracias- agradeció Hyuuga en nombre de su equipo  
-No agradezcas, solo digo la verdad, eres un chico bastante fuerte, sigue así- Rina colocó su mano en el hombro contrario para felicitar; acto seguido, se dirigió a Riko, igualmente para felicitarla- Riko-chan, realmente eres una chica fuerte e inteligente, me siento más tranquila al saber que alguien como tú se está haciendo cargo de mi pequeña, sigue así, realmente me sorprendiste el día de hoy- Rina sonrió, Riko devolvió el gesto con un poco de rubor en las mejillas  
-¡Gracias!- agradeció avergonzada, dedicando una reverencia, Rina solo palpó su cabeza  
-No, no, gracias a ti- Rina suspiró para cambiar el tema- bien, por haber ganado, ¡Hoy invito la cena!-  
-¿en serio?- preguntaron los integrantes de Seirin impresionados  
-Claro-Rina sonrió- También es un regalo por cuidar del mastodonte de Alice-dijo esto último rodeando el cuello de la mencionada con su brazo, haciendo que Alicia se agachara un poco  
-Sabes… ese tipo de comentarios hieren mi corazón…- comentó con cierto sarcasmo en la voz  
-Sólo cállate, tengo muchas cosas que discutir contigo…- Rina soltó a Alicia, frunciendo el ceño, asustando a Alicia de paso- ¿¡COMO DIABLOS SE TE OCURRE PRACTICAR TIROS EN UN PARTIDO OFICIAL!? ¿¡ESTÁS IDIOTA ACASO!?- Regañó Rina, tomando del cuello del jersey a Alicia  
-Pero ganamos…- fue la excusa rápida de Alicia, Rina suspiró derrotada, soltando a Alicia y cruzando los brazos  
-Esta vez no te regañaré, realmente me sorprendiste, niña idiota- Rina sonrió con ternura, revolviendo el cabello de Alicia, haciendo que esta riera por el acto- Por cierto- mencionó Rina recordando algo- Taiga-kun…- Kagami puso atención al ser mencionado- solo lo diré una vez… Sí vuelves a tener la intención de golpear a mi Alice… puedes hacerte pasar por muerto- comentó con cierta aura aterradora, asustando de paso a Kagami  
-N-No yo…- trató de explicar Kagami con cierto nerviosismo en la voz, Alicia rodeo los hombros de Kagami con una sonrisa  
-¡Está bien!, a Taiga se le subieron los humos, estoy segura que no volverá a suceder ¿verdad?- Kagami miró a Alicia con cierta sorpresa, relajando su semblante con una tenue sonrisa, asintiendo ante lo que dijo  
-Como sea… ya estás advertido- comentó Rina cruzado los brazos.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Por otro lado, Midorima estaba fuera del estadio, se mostraba pensativo, triste, raro… miraba a la nada mientras la lluvia caía en su cara, en esos momentos su teléfono sonó, sacándolo de trance, con sumo fastidio, contestó el télefono-Sí- dijo para indicar que podía atender  
-¡Ah! ¡Midorin! ¡Es grandioso hablarte de nuevo! ¿Cómo estuvo el partido? ¿Ganaron? ¿Perdieron? ¿Qué fue? ¡Dime!- se dejó escuchar una voz femenina bastante emocionada, sin responder una palabra, Midorima colgó, mirando el aparato con fastidio, para después, sonar nuevamente, suspiró con mucho más fastidio, contestando- ¿Qué te pasa? Ya fue suficien…- contestó, creyendo que de nuevo era aquella chica, siendo interrumpido por otra voz mucho más gruesa  
-suenas de mal humor- comentó aquella voz con cierta arrogancia, sorprendiendo a Midorima- Lo sé. Perdieron ¿no?-  
-¿Aomine?- preguntó corroborando si era él, el dueño de aquella voz- Sí. Debes ser cuidadoso en el campeonato- dijo respondiéndose la pregunta anterior, respondiendo sin rodeos a la pregunta anterior  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo?, idiota- preguntó Aomine al otro lado de la línea- el único que puede vencerme, soy yo- dijo con toda presunción en la voz.

**Reviews:  
**Antes que nada; GRACIAS a todas las que me dejan un pequeño review, me encanta leerlas y también agradecería que me dejaran pequeñas críticas constructivas, que me digan donde me llegué a equivocar o incluso que me den ideas x3, realmente se los agradecería mucho 3  
También tenía pensado en subir las fichas de Alice, Rina, y todos los OC de esta historia :33 ¿qué opinan? Espero su respuesta en los reviews :33

**AmantedeSuzukiyMisaki:  
**Hola chica :33  
Discúlpame por tardar tanto con la actualización u.u pero en serio que la escuela me tiene con las manos atadas D: espero que este cap sea de tu agrado, y prometo actualizar lo más rápido que me sea posible para no dejarte con la intriga ;)  
Saludos y abrazos virtuales 3

**Suno-Andrew:  
**Esposa mía de mi 3 *3*  
No sabe cómo me encanta leerla por acá (Aunque nos leemos por FB, pero eso es punto y aparte xDDDD)  
Bueno, Cris no hizo rabear tanto a Shin-chan… pero hizo algo xDDDD  
Espero que este cap sea de tu agrado (aunque ya me diste tu opinión xDDDD)  
Te amo mucho esposa *3*  
Y nos leemos en FB ;)

**FriendlyScientist:  
**Muchas gracias por tu apoyo (:  
Realmente me gusta leer tus review x3, y me alegro mucho que te guste el fic :DD  
Bueno, aquí está la actualización, espero te haya gustado este cap (aunque siento que Taiga quedo un poco OOC, espero tu opinión al respecto ;3)  
Jejejeje no, no, yo jamás me atrevería a dejar inconcluso este fin *tiembla de miedo(¿* xDDD okno, pero en serio, prometo terminarlo x3  
Y cuando escribas algo del fandom, avísame para leerlo x3 me dio curiosidad xDD  
Espero tu review y nos leemos la próxima  
Saludos y besos virtuales ;)

**Yoi Taisho 1412:  
**Cálmese, la escuela absorbe demasiado xDDD  
Lo sé, esta vez también escribí mucho XnX pero así compenso un poco lo mucho que me tardo xDDDD  
Ntp xDDD el negro aparece ya en el siguiente cap formalmente :v así que espéralo LOOOL  
P.D: Jamás dejaré mis UCYS 3  
Te amo mocosa mía de mí y nos leemos en FB 3

**Notas finales: **pppffff ¡ME VUELVO A DISCULPAR POR TARDARME TANTO! UnU  
En serio que me dejan tarea y proyectos y tarea y libros, mi vida es un caos u.u pero prometo no tardarme tanto, en serio *n*  
También entendería que dejaran de seguirlo (por si alguien lo hace) me tardo mucho y se pierde el hilo de la historia, sé que es eso u.u  
Pero en fin xDDD el negrote ya apareció y se presenta formalmente el siguiente cap xDDD  
Por cierto, tenía la idea de hacer como una secuela… ¿qué opinan? xDDD espero esta respuesta también en los review xDDD  
Espero en serio que les haya gustado el cap ;) (que repetitiva soy xDDDD)  
Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización (osemelehace: cuando tenga tiempo u.u pero prometo no tardarme tanto *n*)  
Abrazos y besos virtuales (*3*)  
Bye-bye (OwO)/


	10. Chapter 10 Los idiotas no ganan

**Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a Todatoshi Fujimaki-sensei, apoya al original (si estás leyendo esto, es porque apoyas al original xDDD, solo quería ponerlo más formal xDDDD)**

**...**

**Aclaraciones: Letra cursiva- Idioma Español o inglés (trataré de especificarlo bien en el capítulo)  
Comillas (" ")- son pensamientos o citas textuales (el capítulo lo especifica)  
Negritas y cursiva- flash backs o recuerdos  
En el capítulo se especifican las llamadas telefónicas**

**...**

**Notas autora: ¡LAMENTO TARDARME TANTO CON EL CAP! Les juro, les prometo que no es mi intención, pero buena noticia, ya estoy de vacaciones :DDDDD y actualizaré más seguido *corazón* hoy habrá doble cap por que soy bien genial (? Bueno no… pero les traigo doble actualizada :DDDD  
Espero les guste este cap  
Sin interrumpirlas, disfruten su lectura :)**

**Capítulo 10: Los idiotas no ganan **

-No has cambiado, Aomine- Midorima seguía con aquella conversación-¿Sabes lo que viene ahora, no? Tu próximo oponente es Kuroko- Midorima fue directo al grano  
-No me malinterpretes, Midorima, pero el pasado es irrelevante- Respondió Aomine indiferente-Ahora somos enemigos- Ambos callaron un par de segundos, Aomine fue el primero en hablar, cortando la comunicación- Voy a colgar-  
-Sí- fue la cortante respuesta por parte de Midorima, por otro lado, Momoi tomó de la muñeca a Aomine, bajando el celular para decir unas palabras a su amigo  
-¡Midorin!, ¡Perdón por molestarte cuando estás triste! ¡Ánimo! - aquellas palabras solo hicieron enojar a Midorima- ¡Cállate!- está última frase por parte de Aomine se escuchó, antes de que Midorima colgará con cierto fastidio, a veces la peli-rosada era una pesada sin remedio  
-"Aomine…"- Pensó Midorima serio, a veces no lograba entender a las personas.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Riko y Rina caminaban en dirección de los vestidores, Riko abrió la puerta, dejándose entrar, seguidamente, Rina hizo lo mismo  
-¡Vamos a casa!- habló animada Riko  
-E-Espera… por favor, espera- Hyuuga pidió, sentado en una de las bancas, con un rostro adolorido- Acabamos de jugar dos juegos, y contra reyes – se quejó el capitán, junto con los demás  
-Ah… perdón- se disculpó Riko un tanto confundida- "Parecen zombies"-  
-¡BOLA DE INÚTILES!- Gritó Rina un tanto fastidiada  
-_Ya va a empezar…-_se quejó Alicia, chocando su mano en su frente con fastidio  
\- ¡MUY BIEN SEÑORITAS! Tienen 5 minutos para descansar, si no, a ver quien les paga la cena- amenazó Rina  
-_Tú no tienes poder aquí- _habló Alicia en voz alta mientras desataba su cabello, bromeando con Rina  
-¿Qué has dicho, _pequeña escuincla pedorra?-_Rina miró amenazante a Alicia, quien solo rio por lo bajó, rascando su nuca avergonzada  
-Vamos-vamos, prometiste una cena a estos chicos ¿los dejarás con las ganas, entrenadora?- habló con cierta burla en la voz, haciendo suspirar a Rina  
-¿Sabes? Odio el momento en el que te eduqué- Rina se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido, a lo que Alicia le mandó un beso con burla  
-Estaremos bien en unos minutos- habló Hyuuga acaparando la atención- pero Kagami….- señaló con la vista al chico, quien estaba sentado en el piso con una cara de sumo dolor, temblando por el exceso de ejercicio  
-Más que moverme… no puedo ni pararme- se quejó Kagami  
-Ustedes son todas unas señoritas- se quejó Rina suspirando  
-Vamos Rina, _Relaja la raja, mujer-_ Alicia trató de calmarla, cosa que dio el efecto contrario, Rina se acercó a Alicia, pellizcando un poco sus mejillas.  
-Niña maleducada, ¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho que respetes a tu madre?-  
-_Duele-Duele, suelta-suelta- _Se quejaba Alicia ante el repentino agarre de su madre  
-Pero no podemos estar aquí para siempre- habló Riko, dejando a esas dos en sus asuntos- ¿Qué tal si vamos a la tienda más cercana?-  
-Me parece bien- Habló Rina dejando en paz a Alicia  
-Entonces que alguien cargue a Kagami-kun- ordenó Riko  
-Bien, decidámoslo con "Piedra, papel y tijeras"- propuso el capitán, por otro lado, Alicia ya cargaba a Kagami en su espalda  
-Está bien, yo lo llevo- dijo como si nada  
-¡O-Oye! ¡No solo me levantes así!- se quejó Kagami en protesta  
-Cállate, ni siquiera puedes moverte- contestó Alicia, sin tomar mucha importancia a las quejas de Kagami  
-¡O-Oye!-  
-"Que fuerte…"- pensaron los demás impresionados al ver como Alicia cargaba a Kagami como si fuera nada en su espalda  
-Bien, yo iré por la camioneta, espérenme en la tienda, por favor- pidió Rina, jugueteando un poco con las llaves de su auto  
-Sí- respondieron los chicos al unísono.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Por otro lado, en el Okonomi Yaki estaban sentados el dúo de Kaijo, Kise y Kasamatsu, comiendo muy a gusto, en ese momento, los chicos de Seirin entraron al local  
-Disculpe- se dejó escuchar la voz de Riko  
-¡Bienvenidos!- el encargado saludo a los chicos que venían-Hay muchos de ustedes…-  
-Tu cabello es demasiado largo…- se quejó Kagami una vez que entraron al local, sacando un par de cabellos de su boca  
-Lo siento… olvide atarlo de nuevo…- dijo como si nada Alicia, bajando al piso a Kagami  
-Somos 12…- se volvió a escuchar la voz de Riko, por otro lado, Kagami volteo a ver una de las mesas cercanas, vislumbrando al dúo de Kaijo , Kasamatsu fue quien vio a Kagami, un tanto sorprendido, Kise volteo a la puerta, a la misma dirección de su senpai  
-¡Kasamatsu y Kise!- gritó Kagami señalando a ese par con la voz  
-¿Sin honoríficos? ¡Oye!- se quejó Kasamatsu un poco ofendido  
-¡Hola!- saludó muy normal Kise .  
Ahora, por razones locas del destino Kise, Kasamatsu, Kagami, Kuroko y Cristian, estaban sentados en la misma mesa  
-"¿Qué carajos acaba de pasar…?"- se preguntaba mentalmente Cristian mirando a sus acompañantes de mesa, un poco incómoda, sacó su teléfono para disimular  
-¿Por qué estamos sentados juntos?-preguntó Kise sumamente incómodo-Por cierto, Cristiancchi, tu cabello es realmente largo- comentó Kise, al ver que el cabello de Cristian le llegaba al final de la espalda  
-No te fijes… y deja de decirme "Cristiancchi"- suspiró Cristian, atando de nuevo su cabello  
-Si no comemos se va a quemar- habló Kasamatsu como si nada, aún disfrutando de su comida  
-Sí…- respondió Kise viendo la comida  
-"_Rina, ¿ya piensas regresar? *n*"- _Alicia mandó este mensaje desde su teléfono, rogándole a su madre que llegara de una buena vez para sacarla de esa ridícula mesa  
-_"No estés chingando, ya voy, solo acerqué la camioneta"- _Respondió Rina, bajando del auto para caminar solo unos cuantos pasos a la entrada, casualmente se encontró con dos chicos de Shutoku, Takao vio que Rina venía, abriendo la puerta y dejándola pasar primero  
-Gracias- agradeció Rina con una leve reverencia y pasó  
-Con permiso- habló Rina entrando al local  
-¡Bienvenida! Disculpe, ya casi no tengo mesas disponibles, a menos que quiera sentarse con jóvenes- atendió el encargado del local  
-No se preocupe, vengo con ellos- habló Rina, acercándose con Cristian  
-Rinaaa ¿¡Donde te vas a sentar!?- preguntó apresurada, realmente no quería estar ahí  
-Con Riko y los demás, pero quédate aquí, no pasa nada- habló Rina con burla, lanzándole una mirada de la misma manera  
-"Me la debías pequeña bastarda"- pensó esto, comunicándolo con la mirada, cosa que Cristian entendió enseguida  
-"Maldita ojote, desgraciada, poca ropa, mal viviente"- Se quejó mentalmente, respondiendo con la mirada a su madre, Rina solo le sonrió y le mando un beso en burla-_Hija de la chingada-_Se quejó Cristian en voz alta  
-Disculpe- seguidamente, la voz de Takao se escuchó- ¿Tendrá dos asientos dispo…?- el solo se interrumpió, al visualizar esas caras conocidas sentadas en una de las mesas cercanas, dejando a los dos que entraban con una cara de incomodidad  
-¿Qué hacen aquí?- habló Hyuuga sorprendido-¿Dónde están los demás?-  
-Perdimos a los senpai cuando Shin-chan estaba llorando- contestó burlón Takao  
-¡Oye!- se quejó Midorima  
-Pensamos que podíamos salir a comer algo- siguió su explicación Takao, ignorando la queja de su compañero  
-¡Iremos a otra tienda!- Midorima dio media vuelta, saliendo del local, Takao lo siguió, quejándose un poco de la repentina decisión de su compañero, justo cuando ambos salieron, una tormenta se presentó, obligándolos a entrar de nuevo al local  
-¿Qué? ¿Eres Kasamatsu-san de Kaijo?- Takao se emocionó al ver al capitán de Kaijo ahí sentado  
-¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó sorprendido el aludido  
-¡Te vi en la revista de baloncesto!- habló un más emocionado Takao, acercándose a la mesa- ¡Tienes fama nacional como armador! ¡Como alguien que juega en tu misma posición, me encantaría escuchar tus historias!- Diciendo esto último, Takao tomó del brazo a Kasamatsu, obligándolo a pararse de la silla, llevándolo a otra mesa; ahora Midorima era el que se encontraba en esa mesa, intercambiando miradas incómodas con los otros.

-Esa mesa es ridícula- comentó Hyuuga, al ver a los chicos sentados ahí  
-¡Oye, espera! ¿No es esto emocionante?- Riko parecía la más animada por esa situación.

-¿Querías que eso sucediera, verdad?- Comentó Kasamatsu , mirando de la misma forma hacía esa mesa  
-¿Qué?, claro que no- respondió un animado Takao.

-"¿¡Pero qué chingados!?"- pensaba Cristian con fastidio, se sentía incomoda, por lo que optó por sacar su celular, y mensajear con Rina –"_Weeee ayúdame *n*"- _escribió  
-"_Naah, jódete"-_Fue el mensaje que recibió, Cristian suspiró hondo, decidió convivir y comer un poco, lo cierto era que moría de hambre, justo iba a comentar algo sobre comer, pero Kuroko se le adelantó  
-¿Por qué no ordenamos algo?- preguntó tomando el menú-Tengo hambre-  
-Buena idea… por cierto ¿Cómo se piden estás cosas?- preguntó Cristian rascándose la cabeza  
-Cristiancchi ¿acaso nunca habías venido a comer aquí?- preguntó Kise con un tono curioso  
-Te recuerdo que soy mexicano… a lo mucho eh comido sushi…- contestó, siguiendo un poco la conversación  
-Ya veo… bueno, yo por el momento estoy bastante satisfecho, así que estoy bien con esto- Kise respondió, llevando una conversación… normal  
-¡Disculpe!- Kagami llamó para pedir, mientras Kise y Midorima mantenían otra conversación- ¿Puede traer bolas de calamar, de cerdo, mixtas, de pulpo y de kimchi?-  
-¡A mi igual!- gritó Cristian desde su lugar  
-¡Oye! ¡No comas lo mismo que yo!- se quejó Kagami enojado  
-Pero no sé que pedir, así que comeré lo que ustedes coman…- se defendió Cristian indiferente  
-¡Pidieron demasiado!/ ¿Qué intentan invocar?-se quejaron Midorima y Kise al escuchar la orden de ese par  
-Está bien, ellos comerán todo- explicó Kuroko bastante calmado  
-¿De verdad son humanos?- preguntó sorprendido Kise  
-¡Y una cerveza!- pidió Cristian desde su lugar  
-¿Cerveza?- Kise se sorprendió aún más  
-Pero…- el encargado protesto un poco incómodo, tenía entendido que los jóvenes que estaban ahí, aun eran menores de edad  
-Désela, no hay problema- intervino Rina calmada, a lo que el encargado solo asintió de mala gana  
-emmm Shion-san ¿eso está bien?- preguntó Riko preocupada  
-Sí, ya tiene experiencia con el alcohol- contestó Rina indiferente ante la situación  
-¿Qué?- preguntaron sorprendidos en la mesa donde estaba Rina.

-Cristian-kun… ¿no crees que tomar alcohol está mal?- Kuroko parecía preocupado  
-Además aún eres menor de edad- comentó Midorima de la misma forma  
-Esta bien, estoy acostumbrado a tomar, cuando vivía en México iba a fiestas muy seguido- contestó indiferente  
-"Él está a otro nivel"- pensaron en la mesa bastante sorprendidos.  
Después de poco tiempo, las órdenes llegaron, aunque se hizo un silencio fúnebre, escuchándose la comida cocerse en la parrilla, Kagami y Cristian comían como si nada, llevando bocados grandes a la boca, Kuroko enfriaba su comida; Kise y Midorima conversaban, aunque esté ultimo realmente se sentía incómodo y fastidiado por estar en la misma mesa que los chicos de Seirin y Kise  
-Se lo malo que es perder, pero vamos- animaba Kise a Midorima, o eso intentaba-Los enemigos de ayer, son los amigos de hoy- comentó, sacando de quicio a Midorima  
-¡Acabo de perder contra ellos! En realidad, no puedo creer que no te moleste sentarte con ellos- Midorima estaba fastidiado-Tú también perdiste una vez-Kise prestaba atención, aunque relajo su semblante cuando Midorima terminó de hablar  
-Bueno… claro que obtendré mi venganza en el intercolegial- comentó confiado, llamando la atención de los chicos de Seirin-La próxima vez no perderé- dijo esto último dedicado a los otros tres chicos que comían ahí  
-Te esperamos…- Respondió Kagami aquel reto  
-Taiga, tienes la boca sucia- dijo de la nada Cristian, rompiendo el ambiente serio que ya se había formado  
-¡Oye! ¿A ti qué te importa? ¡Tú también tienes la boca sucia!- gritó Kagami, fastidiado por el comentario, Cristian lo ignoró y tomó un sorbo de cerveza  
-_Ya-Ya relaja la raja ¿quieres?-_  
-¡Habla algo que entendamos!- regañó Kagami  
-Kise…- Midorima llamó la atención- Has cambiado un poco- comentó cambiando de tema  
-¿De verdad?- Kise siguió la plática  
-Tus ojos… se ven extraños-  
-¿Extraños?- Kise se ofendió por este comentario-Quizá sea porque empecé a practicar más desde que perdí contra Kurokocchi- comentó Kise un poco indiferente-Últimamente eh estado pensando que es muy divertido jugar básquet con los chicos de Kaijo- explicó Kise con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, haciendo que Midorima suspirara cansado  
-Al parecer yo estaba equivocado, no has cambiado en nada, simplemente has regresado al estado que tenías antes de nuestras tres victorias consecutivas- dijo Midorima, dignándose a comer un poco, Kise reía en silencio  
-Pero…- Kuroko fue quien habló esta vez- en esa época todos éramos así-  
-Tu cambio depende de ti- Midorima parecía más serio de lo normal- sin embargo, yo no estoy jugando baloncesto para divertirme-  
-_Oye, tranquilo viejo- _habló Cristian divertido- _Ay chavo, todavía estás chavo…- _dijo entre risas, llevando un bocado de comida a su boca  
-¿Qué dijiste?- Preguntó Midorima un poco alterado  
-Ustedes piensan demasiado- habló Kagami, en un intento de traducir lo que decía Cristian  
-Sí el básquet no fuera divertido ¿entonces por qué jugarlo?- Cristian dio su punto de vista  
-Concuerdo con Cris- habló Kagami- Claro que jugamos baloncesto porque es divertido-  
-¿Cómo se atreven a hablar así cuando no saben nada?- Midorima parecía más molesto por lo que decían ese par, hasta que un poco de comida cayó en su cabeza, dejando a los presentes en la mesa confundidos, hasta que Cristian empezó a reírse a carcajada abierta  
-Podemos tener esta charla más tarde- dijo Midorima, poniéndose de pie, yendo en dirección de su compañero, quien había lanzado la comida mientras la preparaba  
-Espera, espera, ¡Repítanlo! Necesito grabarlo JAJAJAJAJA- reía Cristian mientras torpemente maniobraba su celular  
-Takao, ven acá- Midorima fue al lugar del mencionado, dispuesto a por lo menos, golpearlo un poco  
-Perdón-Perdón- se disculpaba un poco nervioso, aunque Midorima ignoró las disculpas, sacando a Takao del local, escuchándose un gran golpe  
-Y la lección del día de hoy es… nunca hagas enfadar a Shintaro- habló Cristian en broma  
-Oye…- Kagami le regaño por su comentario que no venía al caso  
-Kagami-kun y Cristian-kun tienen razón- habló Kuroko, acaparando la atención- Eso fue lo que noté durante el juego de hoy. Si fuera aburrido, nunca nos hubiéramos hecho tan buenos- Kuroko sonreía levemente  
-_Bien dicho, bicho_\- Cristian golpeo leve la espalda de Kuroko, sonriendo un poco más de la cuenta  
-Cristian-kun, por favor, habla japonés- pidió cortésmente Kuroko  
-Ah… lo siento, lo siento- se disculpó Cristian divertido, inmediatamente, Midorima regresó  
-Kagami, Cristian, déjenme decirles algo- Midorima entraba al local de nuevo, los mencionados prestaron atención- Hay dos miembros de la generación milagrosa en Tokio; un chico llamado Aomine Daiki y yo, lo enfrentarán en el campeonato de liga, él es la misma clase de jugador que tu, Kagami- terminando esto, Kagami se sorprendió un poco, Cristian se mantenía seria  
-¿Ha? Realmente no lo entiendo… ¿pero es fuerte, verdad?- Kagami parecía indiferente con el asunto  
-Es fuerte- habló Kuroko, con un aura más seria de lo normal  
-"¿Aomine Daiki?"- pensó Cristian, definitivamente investigaría de él, por el momento, escucharía con atención lo que dijeran  
-Pero su estilo de jugar baloncesto no me gusta- ante estas palabras, Cristian miraba a Kuroko con cierta duda; Midorima suspiró  
-Bueno, hagan su mejor esfuerzo- Midorima tomó sus cosas y las de su compañero, listo para retirarse  
-¡Midorima-kun!- Kuroko detuvo a su ex compañero, Midorima frenó su andar- Juguemos de nuevo en otro momento-  
-Por supuesto que lo haremos- contestó Midorima serio- ¡Seré yo quien gané la próxima vez!- diciendo esto último, salió del local, dejando a los chicos de Seirin con una sonrisa satisfecha.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¡Muchas Gracias!- el encargado del local despidió a Seirin  
-Vamos-Hyuuga salió del local con una sonrisa de victoria-¡El próximo partido será en la liga final!-  
-¡Sí!- gritaron los demás jugadores al unísono  
-por lo mientras, volvamos a casa- habló Riko animada, los demás asintieron, empezando a caminar  
-¡Esperen!-Alicia detuvo el andar de sus compañeros-Rina los llevará a casa- Rina, quien estaba atrás de Alicia, mostró las llaves  
-Pero… ¿cabremos todos?- Riko parecía preocupada  
-Por supuesto- Rina mostró una sonrisa, tratando de convencerlos, los chicos se miraron un poco indecisos  
-Entendido, ¡Vamos!- Hyuuga fue quien tomo la decisión por todos, caminando en dirección del auto.

-Espera… ¿qué clase de auto es ese?- Hyuuga miraba la camioneta un poco confundido  
-Es más grande que una camioneta, pero muy pequeño para ser autobús…- comento Izuki de la misma manera  
-En mi pueblo les dicen "_combis"_\- agregó Alicia con una pequeña sonrisa  
-¿"combis"?- preguntó Koganei confundido  
-Sí, en México las ocupan también como transporte público… Rina compró una para transportarnos cuando vivíamos allá– explicó Alicia con nostalgia  
-¿"Transportarnos"?- Izuki quiso indagar un poco, realmente tenía sus dudas del pasado de su compañera  
-Sí, a mi antiguo equipo, a "Los Lobos"-Respondió Alicia con mucha nostalgia, a pesar de todo, esos días junto a Rina y sus amigos, realmente los había pasado bien  
-Da lo mismo, suban rápido, ya es bastante tarde- apresuró Rina, los chicos obedecieron, cada quien tomando un asiento, Alicia subió como copiloto.  
-Woooh, es bastante espaciosa…- comentaron mirando la camioneta  
-¿Verdad?- Alicia se giró para ver a sus compañeros  
-Bien, Vámonos ya- dijo Rina encendiendo el auto  
-¡Sí!- gritaron al unísono, listos para ir a sus casas.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Buenas noches, Tetsuya-kun- despidió Rina, parando frente a la casa de Kuroko  
-¡Nos vemos mañana, Tetsu!- despidió Alicia de la misma forma  
-Gracias por traerme a casa, Shion-san- agradeció primeramente Kuroko  
-No te preocupes, Tetsuya-kun, baja con cuidado- Kuroko solo asintió, bajó de la camioneta y se despidió con una reverencia – Bien él era el último, vayamos a casa- dijo Rina verificando que Kuroko entrará a su casa.  
-Sí- Alicia asintió con la cabeza- que raro… Taiga no ah dicho nada…- Alicia volteo atrás, viendo a un Kagami dormido, bastante cómodo  
-Parece que se durmió…- comentó Rina divertida  
-Oye Taiga, des…- Rina la interrumpió, pidiendo silencio  
-Déjalo dormir, a fin de cuentas hoy se extralimitó- susurró Rina, viendo a Kagami con cierta ternura, Alicia sonrió burlona, haciendo caso de lo que decía Rina.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

El resto del camino se fue rápido, aunque nadie habló para no interrumpir los sueños de Kagami, Rina estacionó la camioneta, Alicia bajó primero para poder cargar a Kagami y dejarlo en casa, Rina tomó las cosas de ambos y subieron al elevador para llegar a sus departamentos  
-Aaaahhh, realmente estoy cansada- comentó Alicia mientras lanzaba un bostezo  
-Hoy jugaron bastante bien- felicitó Rina con una sonrisa orgullosa  
\- _Gracias- _agradeció Alicia barriéndosele un poco la voz- No tengo ganas de ir mañana a la escuela- se quejó un poco, acomodando a Kagami en su espalda  
-Pues vas a ir quieres o no- amenazó Rina  
-Ya sé, no tienes que decirlo…- habló Alicia rendida, a veces su madre se ponía de necia, y era mejor no discutirle; el elevador sonó, indicando que habían llegado al piso solicitado, ambas salieron, caminando por el pasillo para llegar a sus destinos, en ese momento Kagami empezó a abrir los ojos, parpadeando repetidas veces para aclarar su vista; Alicia se dio cuenta de ese hecho, deteniendo su andar  
-Vaya Taiga, al fin despiertas- saludó en son de broma, Kagami se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era cargado nuevamente por Alicia  
-¡Oye! ¿¡Qué demonios haces!?- se quejó sacudiéndose un poco, Alicia lo bajó rápidamente  
-No te iba a dejar dormido en la camioneta- respondió en broma  
-Ah… al fin despertaste Taiga-kun- comentó Rina con una sonrisa, acercándose para entregarle su mochila  
-G-Gracias…- Kagami tomo sus cosas, un tanto confundido por todo  
-Gran juego el de hoy- Rina volvió a felicitar, golpeando levemente el hombro contrario y entrando primero al departamento, ambos chicos la siguieron con la mirada  
-Ten buena noche, Taiga, nos vemos mañana- despidió Alicia  
-Alice…- detuvo Kagami, Alicia se giró un tanto sorprendida  
-¿"Alice"?- preguntó confundida  
-¿Te molesta que te llame así?- preguntó Kagami igual de confundido  
-No-no- Alicia negó con la mano- Es solo que es raro que me llamen así… normalmente utilizan "Alicia"…- explicó  
-Ya veo… bueno, en realidad… quería decirte que jugaste bien hoy- Kagami rascaba su nuca un poco avergonzado, Alicia rio por lo bajo- ¡Oye! ¡No te rías cuando una persona te está hablando!-  
-No lo tomes a mal Taiga, creo que tu jugaste mucho mejor, en fin, mañana tenemos clase, así que será mejor que vayamos a dormir- Kagami solo asintió  
-Bueno… nos vemos mañana- despidió Kagami, entrando a su departamento  
-Hasta mañana- se despidió de la misma manera Alicia.

-¡Ya vete a dormir!- fue lo que gritó Rina desde su habitación cuando escuchó a Alicia entrar  
-_¡Ya voy!-_Gritó Alicia dirigiéndose a su cuarto, se desató el cabello, y se lanzó a su cama, antes de darse cuenta, ya había caído rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Alicia, Kagami y Kuroko dormían plácidamente en sus butacas, gracias al cambio de hora, aprovecharon a descansar un momento, repentinamente, un grito los despertó, era Riko, quien abrió la puerta de golpe, llamándolos  
-¡Alicia-san, Kuroko-kun, Kagami-kun!- entró al salón, Kagami y Kuroko se levantaron de golpe, Alicia seguía dormida pese al escándalo -¡LEVANTATE!- Riko golpeo la cabeza de Alicia, haciendo que se levantara un poco adormilada  
-_¿¡Ahora que chingados!?-_habló bastante molesta, algo que le molestaba era que interrumpieran sus sueño  
-Necesito sus exámenes parciales, ¿entendieron? – Pidió Riko, los tres chicos solo asintieron  
-_¿Ya me puedo dormir?_\- preguntó Alicia, escondiendo su cara entre sus brazos  
-Los espero en el gimnasio terminando las clases- diciendo esto último, Riko salió del salón, dejándolos confundidos  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Demonios…- se quejaba Kagami- ¿Por qué la entrenadora nos llama a último momento? Y encima nos pide los exámenes parciales… espero que no tenga ideas raras…- los tres chicos caminaban en dirección del gimnasio  
-En realidad creo que está pensando en algo bastante normal…- comentó Kuroko  
-Da lo mismo, espero que no se tarde tanto, quiero dormir un poco…- Alicia sobaba su cuello, a pesar de que Rina le dio esas vitaminas milagrosas, no se repuso en nada  
-¡Hey¡Kuroko, Kagami, Alicia!- Furihata llamó, los tres chicos voltearon, deteniendo su andar para que los otros tres chicos que venían llegaran donde ellos  
-Ah… Furihata, Kagahara y… Fukuda-Mencionó Kagami, un poco confundido al recordar los nombres  
-ah… finalmente recuerdas nuestros nombres…- mencionó Fukuda bromeando  
-Bueno, realmente eso es un milagro- se burló Alicia  
-¡Oye!- Kagami se puso a la defensiva por ese comentario  
-¿Trajeron los resultados de sus exámenes?- preguntó Kawahara, mientras todos retomaban su andar hacía el gimnasio  
-Sí- respondieron  
-¿Para qué los habrá pedido?- preguntó Alicia mientras cruzaba sus manos tras su nuca  
-Escuché que no podemos participar en la Inter High si tenemos materias reprobadas…- comentó Kuroko, indiferente como siempre  
-¿¡en serio!?- Kagami parecía un poco exaltado  
-Pero aún no es época de exámenes…- comentó Alicia, aunque realmente tenía curiosidad por saber las razones de su entrenadora  
-¿Para qué crees que nos hayan llamado?- Furihata siguió con la conversación  
-Debe ser por la prueba de rendimiento que es dentro de dos días- fue turno de Kuroko hablar  
-Pero la prueba de rendimiento no afecta nuestras calificaciones, ¿o sí?- preguntó Alicia arqueando la ceja  
-Tengo entendido que no- respondió Fukuda, dudando un poco de la respuesta  
-Entonces no hay problema…- habló Kagami indiferente- Deberíamos entrenar… aunque aún me duele el cuerpo- dijo esto último susurrando.

Los seis chicos llegaron al gimnasio, sus senpai ya los estaban esperando, aunque Riko no tenía buena cara  
-Tenemos un gran y serio problema…- fue lo primero que dijo Riko, parecía más preocupada que enojada-Como ya saben, dentro de dos días es la prueba de rendimiento. Ciertamente, no tiene nada que ver con sus calificaciones… Pero…-  
-Nuestra escuela tiene 300 estudiantes aproximadamente- Hyuuga tomo la palabra-Los resultados de esta prueba se utilizan para hacer conteos-  
-Y se impartirán clases de refuerzo el próximo sábado a los 100 alumnos con el puntaje más bajo- fue turno de Izuki explicar la situación- Este es el problema…-  
-¿El próximo sábado? ¿¡No es la final de la liga de campeonato!?- preguntó Kagami, esta vez, con un tono preocupado  
-Así es, por lo que no podrás participar en el partido si tus resultados en la prueba son malos- respondió Koganei a Kagami  
-En resumen, si sus resultados en exámenes anteriores son bajas, comenzaremos a estudiar en la casa de la entrenadora- habló Hyuuga serio  
-¿¡En casa de la entrenadora!?- preguntaron los kohai al unísono, un poco sorprendidos  
-Que quede claro, es solo para estudiar- comentó sonrojada- Pero los idiotas que no puedan participar en el partido por las clases de refuerzo, no tendrán garantía de salvarse de cosas muy desagradables que puedan pasarles-rápidamente, la entrenadora cambio de aura, a una más aterradora y amenazante, los de primer año empezaron a temblar asustados  
-Bien, muéstrenos sus exámenes- pidió Hyuuga, tratando de calmar el ambiente, Furihata, Kawahara y Fukuda fueron los primeros en entregar sus exámenes, Riko empezó a revisarlos  
-Sus exámenes están bien, solo deben repasar ¿sí?- dijo Riko calmada, tranquilizando de paso a esos tres, quienes solo asintieron con calma, Riko rápidamente volteo a ver a los otros tres que faltaban- Ahora solo quedan…-  
-Yo…- Kagami contestó indiferente  
-¡Sí!- fue la corta respuesta de Kuroko, Alicia veía a otra parte, exactamente a una de las paredes  
-"Una mosca…"- pensaba, hasta que un leve codazo por parte de Kuroko hizo que volviera al tema-Ah sí…- contestó sin saber que había pasado  
-"Aquí vienen…"- pensaba Hyuuga un poco nervioso-"¡Los más indispensables para ganar las finales! Y pensar que el futuro de nuestro equipo está en estos papeles…"-  
-Bueno… Kuroko-kun primero…- habló Riko, recibiendo los exámenes del mencionado; sus notas: Matemáticas: 59, Química: 49, Inglés: 55, Historia japonesa: 63, Lengua japonesa: 81  
-Aaahh~~ que normal~~- comentaron los senpai un poco aliviados, dejando a Kuroko un poco deprimido  
-¡N-No está mal! ¡Pero… tampoco tienen nada de extraordinario!- se excusó rápidamente Riko  
-Pero es bueno en Japonés…- habló Tsuchida en un intento de animar a Kuroko  
-¡Kuroko! ¡Realmente eres inteligente!- habló impresionado Kagami, asustando a sus senpai por ese comentario  
-No me digas que después de todo sí…- habló Riko con nerviosismo, rápidamente tomaron los exámenes de Kagami para revisarlos, mientras tanto, Alicia seguía viendo lo que hacía la mosca en la pared…  
Las notas de Kagami: Matemáticas: 14, Biología: 9, Inglés: 41, Historia japonesa: 5, Lengua japonesa: 3, Química: 0  
-¡Son terribles!- gritaron los senpai horrorizados  
-¡Sabía que eras un idiota! ¡Lo sabía! ¿¡Pero a este grado!?- Riko se quejó igual de horrorizada  
-También hay un cero, eso es extraordinario- habló con sarcasmo Tsuchida  
-Lo peor ¿¡Por qué tu puntaje de inglés es tan malo!? ¿¡No acabas de regresar de América!?-Izuki estaba bastante sorprendido  
-Los exámenes de inglés en Japón son muy rígidos ¿A quién le importa la gramática correcta?- se excuso Kagami enfadado, Riko enojada, aplicó una llave a Kagami  
-¿¡Qué clase de excusa es esa!?- mientras tanto Alicia, seguía viendo a la mosca que estaba en la pared, aunque logró ver una pequeña araña.  
-"A-A-A"-pensó asustada- _¡ARAÑAAAAAA!_\- gritó asustada, esta vez llamando la atención de todos-_MATENLA, MATENLA, MATENLA, RAPIDOOO-_Gritó mientras señalaba a la pared, todos miraron lo que señalaba, aunque no lograron ver nada  
-¿Pasa algo, Alicia-san?- preguntó Kuroko, arqueando la ceja un poco confundido  
-¡HAY UNA MALDITA ARAÑA EN LA PARED!- gritó, todos se acercaron, viendo a una minúscula araña, Kuroko la mató, haciendo rollo sus exámenes- G-Gracias Tetsu, te debo una- dijo Alicia más calmada, ahora sus compañeros reían en silencio  
-"le tiene miedo a las arañas…"- pensaban en burla, Alicia no se dio cuenta de eso  
-Bueno, Alicia-san es tu turno- Riko pidió sus exámenes, Alicia sin problemas los entregó, empezaron a revisar los exámenes de Alicia, sus notas: Matemáticas: 100, Química: 85, Biología: 100 Inglés: 100, Historia japonesa: 100, Lengua japonesa: 100  
-¡Son extraordinarias!- gritaron al ver las notas impecables de Alicia  
-¿Qué demonios con sus notas? Son perfectas- hablaba Hyuuga sorprendido  
-Espera… tiene un 85 en química…- Koganei mostraba el examen de Alicia, todos miraron a Alicia pidiendo una explicación, a lo que la mencionada solo rasco su nuca un poco avergonzada  
-No me gusta química, y me distraigo en las clases con cualquier cosa…- explicó, recordando las incontables veces en las que veía por la ventana, mensajeaba con sus ex compañeros de equipo o se ponía a jugar en su consola portátil.  
-Bueno, tu realmente no tienes problemas, tienes muy buenas notas, te felicito- Hyuuga entregaba los exámenes a Alicia, quien solo sonrió avergonzada  
-Por otro lado… ¡BAKAGAMI!-Riko llamó, bastante molesta-¿¡Qué clase de notas son esas!?- Riko empezó a regañar de nuevo a Kagami  
-A este paso tendremos que enseñarle…- habló Hyuuga, revisando de nuevo los exámenes de Kagami, esta vez Alicia se acercó a revisar sus notas  
-¿Todos los senpai son tan inteligentes como para enseñar?- preguntó Kagami un tanto sorprendido  
-¡No nos subestimes!- gritó Riko pateado a Kagami  
-¿¡Como demonios repruebas inglés si viviste en Estados Unidos!?- preguntó Alicia tomando el examen  
-Ya dije, a nadie le interesa la gramática- Kagami respondió de la misma manera, Riko volvió a hacerle una llave  
-¡Deja esa excusa!- regañó  
-¡Por supuesto!- respondió Hyuuga al comentario anterior de Kagami- Al menos somos más listos que tú-  
-Ahora, permítanme anunciar nuestros puntajes en las anteriores pruebas de rendimiento- habló un animado Koganei-Primero nuestro capitán, Hyuuga Junpei, fue el 112 de 305; Izuki Shun, el número 71; Tsuchida Satoshi, el número 81; Mitobe Rinnosuke, el número 74; Yo, Koganei Shinji, el número 52; y finalmente, la entrenadora, Aida Riko, ¡La número 2!-  
-¿¡Qué!?- Kagami parecía sorprendido por los resultados de sus senpai  
-_Wow… bravoooo- _Gritó Alicia, aplaudiendo emocionada  
-¿La entrenadora en segundo lugar?, no lo sabía…-Kagami señalaba a Riko bastante sorprendido- Pero el capitán usa lentes y aún así… -  
-¡No creas que por llevar lentes soy un matado en los estudios! ¡Por lo menos estoy encima de la media!- Hyuuga regañaba a Kagami bastante molesto  
-¡Demonios! ¿A quién le importan las notas mientras pueda jugar básquet?- Kagami se quejó, ganándose un buen golpe por parte de Riko  
-¡Cualquiera puede jugar básquet su le gusta! ¡Pero los idiotas no ganan!- regañó a Kagami, dejándolo sorprendido y con mal sabor de boca.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Después de clases, los chicos fueron a casa de la entrenadora, justo como habían planeado  
-Con permiso- hablaron Kuroko y Alicia educadamente  
-¿Esta es la recamara de la entrenadora?-Preguntó Kagami, observando el lugar-Es sorprendentemente linda y femenina…-  
-¡Apúrate y siéntate, BaKagami!- regaño Riko autoritaria, tras este insulto, sentaron a Kagami frente a la mesa que tenia la entrenadora en su habitación  
-Entrenadora ¿puedo acostarme en su cama?- preguntó Alicia, lanzando un pequeño bostezo  
-Claro…- contestó Riko indiferente, sin esperar más, Alicia se lanzó a la cama, suspiró y se acomodó boca-abajo, poniendo atención a lo que diría su entrenadora  
-Ahora, comencemos con el entrenamiento especial-Riko se paró frente a Kagami, sosteniendo un puntero- La prueba de rendimiento está basada en cinco materias. Todos tienen una materia en la que son buenos, por lo que se decidió un equipo especial para ti-Explicó Riko seria  
-¿Equipo Especial?...- pregunto Kagami entre fastidiado y confundido  
-Primero, Ciencias con Mitobe-kun; Japonés con Kuroko-kun, Matemátcas con Izuki-kun, Estudios sociales con Hyuuga-kun, inglés con Tsuchida-kun, Alicia-san para cualquier duda o tema que no logres comprender con los anteriores, y yo estoy a cargo de todo. En resumen, hemos reunido este equipo para aumentar tu mal desempeño académico, BaKagami- habló Riko, presentando a los tutores, y de paso amenazando a su pequeño y estúpido kohai  
-Además, también lo hacemos para salvarnos el trasero en la Inter High… así que más te vale aprender algo…- habló Alicia, acostada plácidamente en la cama de su entrenadora, dándoles la espalda, ya que estaba acomodada abrazando una almohada y lista para dormir un rato  
-¡Oye! ¡Por lo menos míranos cuando hablas!-Regañó Kagami, volteando atrás para encarar a Alicia  
-_Tu mamá-_contesto Alicia divertida- Bueno, despiértenme cuando el niño tenga dudas- y con esto, Alicia dio un largo suspiro  
-¿Y qué hará Koganei-senpai?- preguntó Kagami, ignorando que Alicia ya se había quedado dormida  
-¡Soy el encargado de vigilarte!- dijo orgulloso, mostrando un abanico para poder golpear a Kagami si este se quedaba dormido  
-Koganei-kun no tiene ninguna materia en la que sea bueno o malo… Es el "aprendiz de todo y maestro de nada" en lo escolar-explicó Riko indiferente, pegando en la pared una especie de horario, estructurado en gráficas de pastel, golpeo la pared fuerte, haciendo que Alicia diera un pequeño salto por el susto, despertándola de paso  
-_¡Pinche Riko, me espantaste!- _se quejó adormilada, restregó un poco su cara, volvió a acomodarse dando la espalda a los demás, suspiro hondo y volvió a quedarse dormida; los presentes la vieron raro, pero enseguida regresaron a sus asuntos  
-Bien… - Riko retomo el tema- ¡Aquí está el horario de estudio hasta pasado mañana!- señaló de nuevo el dichoso horario, mostrando todo como estudio  
-¿eh? ¡Eh! ¿¡Cuando dormiré!?- preguntó Kagami terminando de revisar lo programado-¿Pero no es ineficiente quedarse estudiando hasta muy tarde?- se quejó  
-¡No te atrevas de hablar de ineficiencia cuando tú estás muy atrás de eso!- regañó Riko, señalando a Kagami con el puntero- ¡Además, nadie se muere por no dormir dos noches!, ¡Bien! ¡Empezamos con matemáticas!- ordeno Riko  
-¡Comencemos! ¡Seno, coseno para relleno! ¡Lo recordarás con el cuerpo!- empezó Izuki emocionado  
-¡Por eso digo que él no sirve!- gritó Kagami, lanzando las cosas lejos para escapar, Mitobe se apresuró a sostenerlo  
-Waah ¡No te rindas! ¡Agárralo, Mitobe!- pidió Izuki un tanto alterado  
-¡QUIERO IRME A CASA!- gritó Kagami desesperado  
-_¡VALEN TRES PINCHES HECTÁREAS DE VERGA! ¡DEJENME DORMIR CHIGADA MADRE!- _gritó esto último Alicia, calmado un tanto el ambiente, haciendo que los otros se apresurarán.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Después de pasar toda la noche estudiando, Alicia, Kuroko y Kagami caminaban hacia la escuela, aunque seguían estudiando, Kuroko haciendo preguntas, Kagami contestándolas y Alicia corrigiéndolas  
-¿En qué subespecie está el pulpo?- preguntó Kuroko leyendo su libro de texto  
-En el animal- contestó Kagami, mientras caminaba como un zombie  
-¡Moluscos!- contestó Alicia infantilmente  
-Correcto, Alicia-san; la que sigue: Los moluscos- invertebrados como las turbellarias son conocidas por su alta capacidad de regeneración, ¿qué pasaría si cortas una por la mitad?- lanzó otra pregunta Kuroko  
-Se muere- respondió Kagami, aún en estado zombie fastidiado  
-¡Se regenera! Y ahora hay dos turbellarias- respondió Alicia de la misma manera  
-Correcto, Alicia-san-  
-¡No mientan!-Gritó Kagami con sumo fastidio en la voz- ¡Es obvio que si las partes a la mitad se mueren!, ¡No se puede haber dos!- se quejaba Kagami, realmente no entendía absolutamente nada-¡Es más, no podría importarme menos que es lo que hagan las turbellarias!- Alicia chifló cuando terminó Kagami  
-¿Terminaste?- preguntó en un intento de hacerse la graciosa, Kagami solo la miró con intenciones de fulminarla, a lo que solo sonrió, dando ligeras palmadas en la espalda contraria  
-Si piensas así, estás acabado, Kagami-kun- habló Kuroko, diciendo lo que Alicia diría-Deberías calmarte-  
-Tetsu tiene razón- reconoció Alicia- No lo tomes como una obligación, sino, como un escalón más para hacer lo que te gusta-  
-Atándome como un espartano, atacando con preguntas, ¿Intentan matarme?- preguntó rendido  
-No, queremos ayudarte que es distinto…- habló Alicia en un intento de calmar los ánimos de Kagami  
-Aún no terminamos con la materia de Mitobe-senpai- hablo Kuroko en un intento de presión para seguir el estudio, aunque Alicia y Kuroko detuvieron su andar en un cruce, el cual ya había cambiado a alto para peatones, Kagami siguió caminando sin fijarse  
-Disculpa…- habló Kuroko, siendo ignorado por Kagami quien siguió caminando indiferente  
-¡TAIGA!- Alicia rápidamente jaló del cuello de la camisa a Kagami cuando vio que un tráiler pasaba a toda velocidad, cuando lo jaló, ambos cayeron de sentón al piso- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Alicia preocupada, por otro lado, Kagami parecía asustado por lo que acababa de pasar  
-¿Están bien los dos?- preguntó Kurko de la misma forma  
-¡Qué susto!- reaccionó Kagami, suspirando para calmarse un poco- Supongo que primero tendré que sobrevivir a los exámenes antes que a la liga- Kagami al fin se dio cuenta de su situación, Alicia suspiró aliviada, levantándose del piso  
-Kagami-kun- llamó Kuroko, guardando el libro de texto en su mochila-Tu puedes- dijo esto último estirando ambos puños para chocarlos con Kagami, quien rendido, choco su puño con los contrarios  
-Kuroko maldito, ¿te diviertes con esto, no?- comentó Kagami con sarcasmo  
-Vamos, no culpes al pobre de Tetsu de tus malentendidos- Alicia estiraba la mano, dándole una ayuda a su compañero para que este se levantara, Kagami la miró a los ojos unos cuantos segundos, suspiró de nuevo, tomando la mano contraria, poniéndose de pie- Rayos contigo, _Tigger_ si realmente quieres alcanzar lo que amas, siempre te encontrarás con pequeños obstáculos como estos, obstáculos que deberás pasar como buen espartano y seguir adelante, grávate eso muy bien- Alicia dio un pequeño empujón en la frente contraria, haciendo que Kagami cerrara los ojos con fuerza  
-Tú si te diviertes con esto- se quejó Kagami  
-Para nada, realmente me preocupo por ti, _Tigger- _Alicia se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo enojo  
-¿_Tigger?-_Kagami arqueo la ceja al darse cuenta de cómo era nombrado  
-¿Te molesta?- Alicia arqueo la ceja confundida  
-No… solo que… casi nadie me llama así- admitió Kagami rascando su nuca  
-Bueno, démonos prisa, o llegaremos tarde- apresuró Alicia, adelantándose un poco, ambos chicos la siguieron.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

En la preparatoria de Seirin, se escuchó la campana para tomar el almuerzo, Kagami, quien leía un libro, lo cerró de golpe, se veía demasiado agotado  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Kuroko preocupado  
-Muero lentamente…- dramatizó Kagami  
-Vamos Taiga, ya casi termina la tortura…- calmó Alicia, o eso intentó  
-¡Kagami!- en esos momentos, llegó Izuki, abriendo la puerta de su salón, ganando las miradas de Kagami y compañía-Tendremos el almuerzo en la biblioteca, hoy tocan fracciones- dio aviso y se fue, dejando a un Kagami más fastidiado; Kagami se levantó de su asiento  
-Por cierto, Kise me ah mandado un email…- comentó con más fastidio en la voz  
-¿ah sí? Yo le di tu correo electrónico- habló Kuroko calmado  
-¡No lo des como si nada!- regañó Kagami  
-Me pregunto si Ryouta y Shintaro serán buenos estudiantes…- mencionó Alicia arrugando el ceño  
-Midorima-kun es bueno, Kise-kun… no tanto…- respondió Kuroko, dejando sin palabras a Alicia  
-Bueno… su email decía que su equipo ya estaba clasificado, incluyó algo así como un reto de que ellos ganarían el siguiente encuentro- Kagami retomo el tema, dando su celular a Alicia en el email, Alicia recibió el móvil, juntándose con Kuroko para que también lo leyera:  
"_De: Kise Ryouta  
Asunto: El otro día…  
Me olvidé de decírtelo el otro día: ¡Nuestro equipo ya está en las nacionales! ¡Clasifiquen, y esta vez seremos nosotros los que ganemos!_"  
-Tremendo presumido…- habló Alicia un poco enfadada, Kuroko regresó la vista a Kagami, Alicia cerró el móvil y lo entregó a su dueño  
-Si no ganamos en la liga final no llegaremos a los nacionales, los idiotas no ganan allí. Si realmente quiero ser el número 1 en Japón y derrotar a la generación milagrosa, ¡Tengo que pasar este examen!- Kagami hablaba más que decidido, conmoviendo a sus dos compañeros  
-Kagami-kun…- habló Kuroko mientras buscaba algo entre sus cosas, sacando un lápiz-dado, dejándolo en la mesa de Kagami, el lápiz tenía tallado "Yushima Tenjin" (La gente debe hacer lo que esté en su poder y la fortuna descenderá)- Si estás en problemas, usa este-  
-¿…Qué es?- preguntó Kagami confundido, Alicia tomó el lápiz para verlo mejor  
-¿Un lápiz-dado?- preguntó examinando el artefacto detalladamente  
-Sí… es la solución final que Midorima-kun me dio- respondió Kuroko-Un lápiz-dado que construyó con un lápiz del templo Yushima Tenjin-  
-¿¡Quién quiere esta mierda!?- Kagami fastidiado, tomó el lápiz de las manos de Alicia y lo lanzó lejos, aunque de todas formas terminó por tomarlo  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¡Está mal!- gritó Hyuuga molesto, tomando una de sus preciadas figuras-¡Mira!, ¡Maeda Toshiie es este!-  
-Creí que el de la lanza era Toshiie- respondió Kagami fastidiado  
-¡Imbécil! Aunque ambos tengan lanza ¡Este es Sanada Yukimura!- regañaba Hyuuga fuera de sus casillas  
-Junpei-senpai… ¿no crees que estás exagerando un poco con las clases?- Alicia quien estaba acostada en la cama de su entrenadora, recargando sus piernas en la pared, y dejando colgar su cabeza, comentó, a pesar de estar leyendo manga, estaba al pendiente  
-¿A qué te refieres, idiota?- habló Hyuuga de la misma manera- ¡Además tú estás leyendo manga!-  
-Me refiero…"A la fuerza, ni los zapatos entran"… y con la información es lo mismo, ¿por qué no dejan que tome un descanso?- comentó Alicia divertida  
-Bueno, supongo que tienen hambre… iré a hacer algo de comer- Riko se levantó de su asiento, rápidamente Hyuuga se levanto a impedir que la chica cocinara  
-¡Iré por unos aperitivos! ¡Kagami, ahora sigue japonés!- dijo rápidamente, saliendo del cuarto  
-¿Qué le pasa?- se quejó Riko confundida  
-No le haga caso, entrenadora- Alicia seguía en sus asuntos, como si el sueño no fuera vital en su cuerpo en esos momentos  
-No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan despierta después de todo- se quejó Kagami  
-Es porque yo estoy acostumbrada a no dormir…- explicaba Alicia indiferente- ¿Sabes lo cansado que era ir TODOS los viernes a acompañar a César a fiestas que terminaban hasta el sábado a las 3? Es horrible…- Se quejaba Alicia recordando sus tiempo en México  
-¿César?...- preguntó Izuki confundido  
-Un amigo en México, el también jugaba conmigo básquet… _Ese chico es un desmadre_\- Alicia suspiró derrotada, recordando las locuras en las que participó con su amigo; los presentes la miraron extraño unos minutos, regresando a sus asuntos.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Esto no es bueno…- Riko revisaba unas pruebas que había hecho resolver a Kagami- Sólo hay tiempo para una asignatura más, no mejora en lengua japonesa por mucho que nos esforcemos… -Riko veía como Kagami intentaba leer un libro de lengua japonesa, aunque su intento era fallido- ¡Bien, olvidémonos de enseñarle eso!- ordeno Riko, dejando sorprendidos a todos- El examen es de opción múltiple, con algo de suerte acertará unas 25 de 100, ¡enfóquense en otra materia!- explicó Riko, a lo que hicieron caso  
-¿En qué materia necesitas ayuda? Aparte de lengua…- preguntó Alicia aún leyendo su manga  
-Creo que matemáticas…- contestó Kagami adormilado  
-Bien, solo nos enfocaremos en dudas, es tu turno Alicia-san- pidió Riko  
-Okay…- Alicia se levantó, sentándose a un lado de Kagami- ¿Qué no entiendes?- preguntó tomando el libro de texto  
-Este problema es algo confundo…- Kagami señaló el libro, Alicia rápidamente lo explicó, haciendo que Kagami entendiera rápidamente  
-"Alicia… gracias…"- pensaron los presentes al ver que Alicia dejaba las dudas claras.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Después de repasar rápidamente con Alicia, los chicos fueron a la escuela, listos para resolver los exámenes.  
Para Kuroko y Alicia el día había pasado volando, en cambio para Kagami, todo había sido un infierno, solo quedaba un examen por resolver, el examen de lengua.  
El salón de clases estaba en silencio, aunque se escuchaban las hojas cambiarse, el roce del lápiz con la hoja y uno que otro suspiro desesperado de alguien que no sabía la respuesta  
-"Esfuérzate, Taiga"- pensó Alicia con una pequeña sonrisa, terminando de contestar su examen.  
-"Justo como pensaba…"- Kagami parecía tenso-"Ni pensar en subir mis notas, ¡estos exámenes son imposibles! ¡Y el último examen es de lengua!"-Kagami quería tirarse por la ventana y sus ganas de hacerlo se incrementaron cuando leyó una de las primeras preguntas-"Escoja entre las cuatro respuestas que es lo que el protagonista sentía al comienzo del libro… ¿¡Cómo lo sabría!? ¡Si leer los sentimientos de los demás fuera fácil no habría sufrimiento!"- pero cambió de pensamientos enseguida-"¡No! ¡Me eh esforzado demasiado como para rendirme ahora! ¡Probaré eso!"- pensó esto último en contra de su voluntad, sacó aquel lápiz-dado, contestado el examen.

-Recogeré sus exámenes- dio aviso el profesor, ahora el ambiente parecía relajarse  
-¿Taiga?... No me digas que…- Alicia se acercó a su amigo, quien rápidamente la interrumpió  
-¡Cállate!, eh hecho rodar ese estúpido lápiz por 50 minutos… solo diré eso- se quejó, desparramado en su asiento, haciendo que Alicia riera nerviosa  
-Bueno… el examen no estuvo tan mal…- comentó en un intento de hacer plática  
-¡Solo no hables del examen!- se quejó Kagami estresado  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Al día siguiente…  
-¡KAGAMI!- los sempais llegaron corriendo al salón de sus kohais, estaban preocupados y ansiosos por saber los resultados del mencionado-¿¡Como te fue en los exámenes!?- fueron directo al grano, Kagami, con una sonrisa forzada, mostró sus resultados, siendo el número 90 de 305, dejando a todos bastante sorprendidos  
-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo!? ¡Saco un 98 en lengua! ¿¡Como lo hizo!?- comentaron viendo los resultados de Kagami  
-Y bien ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- preguntó Tsuchida por todos  
-Bueno… todo lo que hice fue rodar este lápiz…- explicó Kagami bastante normal  
-Un lápiz-dado especial hecho por Midorima-kun- agregó Kuroko  
-Ese tipo empieza a darme miedo…- comentó Alicia tomando el dichoso lápiz- Tetsu ¿Me lo prestas en química?- pidió jugando un poco con él  
-Claro, Alicia-san- respondió Kuroko con una leve sonrisa, aunque su charla fue interrumpida  
-¡Ganemos la final de la liga de campeonato!- gritó Koganei  
-¡Sí!- respondieron los presentes con los mismo ánimos, aunque notaron que faltaba una voz en el coro, rápidamente miraron de quien se trataba  
-¿Qué sucede, Hyuuga-kun?- preguntó Riko preocupada- ¡Eh! ¿¡Está llorando!?-  
-No pensé… no pensé que saldría más bajo que Kagami… puedo tolerarlo de Alicia… pero ¿¡Kagami!? No importa por donde lo veas, eh perdido contra un idiota- Hyuuga se sentía bastante deprimido -¡Yo no soy ningún idiota!-  
-Pero Taiga no hizo nada…- comentó Alicia en un intento de subir los ánimos-¿Verdad, _Tigger_?- Alicia y los presentes voltearon a ver a Kagami, quien estaba llorando también-_¿¡Tigger!?- _Se sorprendió al verlo así-E-Espera ¿¡Qué!?-  
-Siento como si hubiera perdido contra Midorima- respondió Kagami sombrío  
-¿De qué hablas?- Alicia ladeo la cabeza confundida  
-Pero sobre todo… tener que haber dependido de alguien como él… ¡Maldición!- se quejó aún más, haciendo que Alicia suspirará divertida  
-Que problemáticos son los hombres… - comentó Riko rendida  
-Ni que lo digas…- respondió Alicia de la misma forma  
-Déjenlos estar- Kuroko intervino esta vez- Es a lo que llaman "orgullo varonil"- explicó Kuroko de cierta forma divertido  
-_Estos chavos están chavos todavía…-_comentó Alicia divertida  
-¿¡Por qué!?- gritó Hyuuga bastante deprimido  
-¡Maldición! ¡Lo recordaré, Midorima!- Kagami se quejó de la misma forma.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Ambos chicos de 1.90 caminaban juntos de regreso a casa  
-¿No quieres ir al Maji-burguer?- preguntó Alicia  
-No, solo quiero llegar a casa y dormir- Kagami parecía zombie, más aun que al fin había podido relajarse un poco, Alicia sonrió con ternura al verlo así  
-Realmente me sorprendiste Taiga, te esforzaste demasiado- felicitó Alicia  
-Realmente no fue nada, lo hice porque quería jugar ese partido- habló Kagami mientras se estiraba- Por cierto… ¿en qué lugar quedaste?- preguntó curioso  
\- Primero…- habló Alicia como si nada  
-¿¡Primero!?- Kagami parecía sorprendido  
-No es la gran cosa, ignóralo por favor- pidió indiferente  
-Por cierto… Alice…- Kagami llamó serio, Alicia volteo a verle para ponerle atención- Realmente quiero ganarle a la generación de los milagros- empezó a hablar de la nada, Alicia arqueo la ceja confundida- así que… -  
-Está bien, no necesitas decirlo- Alicia interrumpió a Kagami- ¿Quieres ser el número 1, no? Yo no me opongo a eso, así que… demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo juntos- Alicia sonrió, a lo que Kagami un poco sorprendido, relajo su semblante, sonriendo de la misma forma  
-No te sientas la gran cosa- comentó esto último, chocando los cinco con Alicia.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-_Ya llegué-_ Habló Alicia entrando a su departamento, Rina la esperaba sentada en la sala con una bata puesta, tomó un sorbo de café  
-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó sentándose bien  
-No me quejo…- respondió Alicia sacándose los zapatos y desatándose el pelo  
-Antes… quiero pedirte un favor- Rina se levantó del sofá para ir a la cocina, a preparar la cena  
-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Alicia jugueteando un poco con su teléfono  
-Acompáñame mañana a la universidad- pidió, Alicia le lanzó una mirada confundida- Mañana te explicó porque, solo necesito que me acompañes- pidió, Alicia percato que Rina sonaba preocupada, pero ya que le había aclarado que explicaría todo después, decidió no indagar más el tema  
-De acuerdo- habló Alicia calmada  
-Por cierto… tus padres llamaron hoy…- comentó Rina, sirviendo la comida torpemente, Alicia dejó de hacer lo que hacía, suspiró hondo  
-¿ah sí? ¿Qué te dijeron?- preguntó Alicia seria  
-Vendrán a verte… en Diciembre…- respondió Rina  
-Ya veo… bueno, aun queda bastante tiempo, ¿para qué llamar ahora?- cuestionó divertida Alicia  
-Ya sabes cómo es tu madre… - comentó Rina con un poco mal sabor de boca  
-¿Ya está la cena, mamá?- preguntó Alicia cambiando de tema, Rina lo percató al instante  
-Lo siento…- se disculpó-Ven a sentarte- pidió.

**Reviews:  
**Hoooliiii (OwO)/  
Antes que nada, y como todos los caps donde empecé a responder los beshos, hermosos y primorosos reviews que me mandan, quiero agradecerles por seguir mis fumadotas de historias, en verdad, leerlas a todas ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo con todo mi kokoro, las amo u

**Yoi Taisho 1412:  
**Sí, chava, la escuela es la culpable :v, osea, si ya sabes cómo me tienen en la escuela pa' que me preguntas TnT eso es cruel :v  
Jajajaja, sí, Taiga ya se pone de amoroso con Alice pero en fin, el pueblo grita drama y yo doy lo que piden (? Okno xDDDD  
Ya te dije que no pondré lemmon ¬¬  
Ay *u* que bueno que te gustó la frase LOL  
Y sí, ya actualizaré más seguido ¬¬  
La quiero chava, nos seguimos leyendo en FB

**Suno-Andrew:  
**¡Esposa mía de mi! La amo demasiado  
¿Qué le puedo decir? xDDDD todo lo hablamos bien kawaii por FB xDDDD  
Además de que me encantan sus reviews me animan demasiado  
Y sí, Rina es una loquisha de lo peor xDDDDD ¿Qué se le va a hacer? xDDDD  
Pensaba subir las fichas… pero aún no estoy segura como… pero de que las subo, las subo… algún día xDDDD  
La amo mucho y nos leemos en FB

**FriendlyScientist:  
**Ay x3  
Como me encanta leerte  
Siempre me animan como no tienes idea tus reviews  
Y tranquila, ya va a aparecer el negro xDDD (ya está trabajando es eso -?- xDDD)  
Jajajajaja ay -/u/- me sonroja, me alegro mucho en serio que te emocionen mis locuras x3  
De hecho, cuando lo re-leí (? xDDD para hacer las correcciones me pasó lo mismo fue literalmente un "WTF!? Cris es mujer D:" jajajajaja pero le dio un toque interesante (? O eso pienso yo –u- xDDD  
Nos leemos después entonces, le mando abrazos y besos virtualucys -3-

**Notas finales:  
**-3- no tengo palabras que decir, simplemente que ya estoy de vacaciones :DDDDD (Sí, me encanta decirlo xDDDD) así que tengo mucho rato para actualizar -3-  
Ya no las dejaré con dudas xDDDD  
De nuevo, espero que les haya gustado este cap :) a mi no tanto… pero espero que a ustedes sí  
Recibo tomatazos, ideas zukhulemtas y críticas constructivas U3U sin miedo, sin miedo xDDDD  
Les mando abrazos y besos virtualucys (O3O)/


	11. Chapter 11 Disfruta tu baloncesto

**Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a Todatoshi Fujimaki-sensei, apoya al original (si estás leyendo esto, es porque apoyas al original xDDD, solo quería ponerlo más formal xDDDD)**

**...**

**Aclaraciones:**** Letra cursiva- Idioma Español o**** inglés (trataré de especificarlo bien en el capítulo)  
Comillas (" ")- son pensamientos o citas textuales (el capítulo lo especifica)  
Negritas y cursiva- flash backs o recuerdos  
En el capítulo se especifican las llamadas telefónicas**

**...**

**Sin interrumpirlas, disfruten su lectura :)**

**Capítulo 11: Disfruta de tu baloncesto**

-¡Alicia!- Rina llamaba a su pequeña niña quien aún estaba tendida en la cama, durmiendo plácidamente  
-_Déjame dormir_\- pidió Alicia bastante molesta, dando la espalda a Rina para que le dejara descansar  
_-¡MALDITA MOCOSA TE DIGO QUE TE LEVANTES!_\- Rina perdió la poca paciencia que posee y arrebató las cobijas a Alicia  
-_¡MALDITA IDIOTA! ¿¡QUÉ NO VES QUE ESTOY DURMIENDO!?- _Alicia se levantó de inmediato, enfadada por las acciones de su madre  
_-¿¡Y CREES QUE ME IMPORTA!? ¡TE ESTOY LEVANTANDO POR ALGO!-_ Rina siguió con la discusión  
_-¿¡PUES QUE COÑOS QUIERES!? ¿¡QUÉ NO VES QUE HOY ES SÁBADO!?_\- Alicia se levantó de golpe de su cama, encarando a Rina, algo que podría sacar de sus casillas a Alicia, era que la molestaran cuando visitaba a Morfeo  
-¿¡Qué no te acuerdas!? ¡Te dije que hoy ibas a ir conmigo a la universidad!- Rina le recordó lo que se supone le había dicho la noche anterior, Alicia entrecerró los ojos tratando de recordar, luego, abrió los ojos asintiendo, recordando la petición de su madre.  
-_Aaah… si es cierto…-_ dijo encogiéndose de hombros  
-_¡Pendeja!_\- regaño Rina en broma, preguntándose cómo es que su niña podía ser tan idiota a veces- Muévete, que tenemos que llegar en media hora- apresuró Rina saliendo de la habitación, Alicia le siguió con la mirada, suspiró hondo e inicio a arreglar su habitación.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¿Y bien?... ¿qué hacen mal?- pregunto Alicia mirando la taza de café que tenía enfrente, Rina, quien tomaba de su taza, miró a Alicia con cierta duda, dejó el utensilio a un lado para poder contestar  
-Son bastante individualistas- contestó, tomando una tabla, la cual, tenía información de sus jugadores-Necesito ponerlos en su lugar para que mejoren su juego en equipo-  
-Entiendo…- Alicia asentía con la cabeza  
-Sólo patéale el trasero al as y con eso es suficiente- Explicó Rina indiferente, cambiando la hoja de la tabla que observaba  
-Okay…- contestó Alicia, formándosele una sonrisa en el rostro-¿Y bien, quienes son los regulares del equipo?- preguntó Alicia, Rina le miró unos momentos, dio un sorbo a su café y respondió a su pregunta  
-El capitán del equipo, Tomoko Akira, es quien mantiene estable al equipo, es bueno en los robos y dribles su posición es Base, Sakamoto Fudo es el vice capitán, es el cerebro del equipo, se especializa en tiros largos, el es escolta; Tatsuhisa Haruto, a pesar de ser un idiota que solo se burla de los demás y trata de ser "positivo" es un jugador bastante "normalito"… pero, su velocidad va más allá de lo "normalito" todas las jugadas que hace las realiza a una velocidad sorprendente, él es pívot; Kobori Daika es un jugador bastante fuerte, puede jugar en cualquier posición, y también podría tomarlo como el as del equipo… es un formidable tirador de gancho, nunca ah fallado un tiro, él es alero en estos momentos … por último, Hideki Kyouma el es un jugador de temer, es tan fuerte como Taiga-kun… No… él es mucho más fuerte, al igual que tú, es Ala-Pívot, puede hacer cualquier tiro en cualquier posición, además de que sus dunks son muy buenos… además, los otros cuatro tienen un juego en equipo bastante normal, no me quejo, pero él… él realmente no sabe que es "equipo" juega solo y no le importa nada- Rina mantenía un ceño levemente fruncido, a pesar de hablar con él, nunca pudo ponerlo en su lugar  
-¿Y por qué no jugaste contra él?, tu eres muy fuerte, Rina- preguntó Alicia, arqueando una ceja incrédula, Rina la miró unos cuentos segundo, para suspirar después  
-Lo hice, pero por azahares del destino, logró vencerme- respondió Rina, tomando un sorbo más a su café  
-_¿¡Qué!?_\- preguntó Alicia sorprendida, azotando ambas palmas de las manos en la mesa  
-Lo que escuchaste, eso hizo que se le subieran más los humos-  
-P-Pero… ni siquiera yo eh podido vencerte- Alicia parecía alterada por aquella información  
-Ya te dije que fue suerte, después de eso, decidí que la mejor persona para aterrizarlo eras tú, _así que por favor, hazme el favor_\- Rina volvió a tomar su taza de café, mirando a Alicia, guiñando el ojo para pedir el favor, por otra parte, Alicia tenía un semblante preocupado, suspiró fuerte  
-De acuerdo… haré mi mayor esfuerzo- dijo sin muchos ánimos  
-Oye idiota, si te pido esto es porque sé que eres mucho más fuerte que él, así que quita esa cara y súbete los ánimos- Alicia miró a su madre unos cuantos segundos, para luego reír con fuerza  
-Entiendo, entiendo, ¿Sólo debo vencerlo, verdad?, no se la dejaré fácil- contestó Alicia decidida, jugando con la taza que tenía a un lado, y con una sonrisa ladina, Rina sonrió por la actitud de su hija, ese día sería realmente interesante  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Ninguna dijo nada en el camino, Alicia veía por la ventana, preguntándose cómo sería el ambiente del lugar, aunque sus pensamientos fueron a otro lado al ver que ambas ya habían llegado a su destino, la universidad de Tokio.  
Ambas bajaron del vehículo, Alicia esperaba a que Rina cerrara el auto, hasta que una voz chillona que llamaba a Rina les hizo voltear rápidamente  
-Shion-senseeeeei- una mujer rozando los 20 años, de 1.70 de estatura, la piel tan blanca como la porcelana, el cabello lacio, largo y castaño, atado sutilmente en una cola de caballo, sus ojos color marrón haciendo juego con su cabello, y un pequeño lunar en la barbilla corría en dirección de Rina  
-Hikari-chan ¿qué pasa?- Rina bajó la mirada para poder verle la cara, aquella joven había corrido y ahora jadeaba para normalizar su respiración  
-Shion-sensei, la eh estado buscando por todos lados- habló Hikari aún tratando de normalizar su respiración  
-Pues ya estoy aquí- respondió Rina aún con cara seria  
-Sensei, no haga esas bromas, moo~~- se quejó Hikari, con un puchero en la cara  
-¿Paso algo?- preguntó Rina divertida  
-Onii-chan no quiere entrenar de nuevo- dijo un tanto desanimada  
-Está bien, ya llegará, _Alicia, apúrate, ya vamos al gimnasio- _llamó Rina, Alicia aún estaba recargada en la camioneta, con pasos flojos, se acercó donde Rina- Ella es Alicia, mi hija- presentó Rina con una pequeña sonrisa  
-Un gusto- Alicia sonrió estirando la mano para estrecharla con la ajena, Hikari alzó la vista  
-"A-Alta…"- pensó un poco confundida- Ho-Hola… Hideki Hikari, un gusto- hizo una reverencia, Alicia bajó la mano y respondió el gesto  
-Bien, vamos ya, no tengo todo el día- apresuró Rina, ambas chicas siguieron con la mirada a Rina, Alicia regreso su mirada a Hikari, quien hizo lo mismo, ambas sonrieron y siguieron a Rina.

-Shion-sensei, y yo creyendo que eras soltera- habló Hikari mirando a Alicia  
-Soy soltera- habló Rina como si nada  
-Pero… ¿no es tu hija?- Hikari señaló a Alicia con una ademán con la cabeza  
-Rina me adoptó hace nada- respondió Alicia como si nada  
-A-Ah… siento preguntar…- Hikari desvió la mirada avergonzada  
-No importa, no es como si todo el mundo supiera que pasa ¿cierto? – Alicia sonrió, realmente no le molestaba hablar de eso. Por otra parte, Rina solo se dedicaba a escuchar.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Después de recibir bastos saludos en los corredores de la universidad, las 3 llegaron al gimnasio, Alicia realmente se sentía feliz y orgullosa de su querida madre, sabía bien que Rina era una persona bastante abierta y estar en ese tipo de ambiente le sentaba perfecto.  
Al entrar al gimnasio, el cual era demasiado grande, lo primero que se vio fue a un grupo de jóvenes entre los 18-23 años calentando, otros jugando y otros simplemente charlando.  
-¡Buenos días, inútiles!- Saludó Rina, dejando que su voz provocara un poco de eco en el lugar, rápidamente, el grupo de jóvenes se alineo para recibir a su entrenadora  
-¡Buenos días, entrenadora!- se escucharon las voces al unísono, Alicia rió por lo bajo recordando los viejos tiempo junto a su temible entrenadora  
-Los tienes bien adiestrados- comentó en broma, ganándose las miradas curiosas de los demás jugadores  
-Gracias…- Rina siguió el juego, riendo ambas animadamente- ¡Bien, inútiles!- habló Rina regresando a sus asuntos- Ella es mi hija, Alicia, y estará con nosotros el día de hoy…- presentó Rina a Alicia, quien solo saludo con un ademán-…Y a quien sorprenda viéndola de otra forma, les haré la vasectomía gratis ¿ENTENDIERON?- Rina cambió su aura a una más aterradora, de inmediato, respondieron  
-¡SÍ ENTRENADORA SHION!- se escucharon las voces al unísono, resonando en todo el gimnasio  
-Así me gusta… bien, ¡50 VUELTAS ALREDEDOR DEL GIMNASIO, RÁPIDO!- Rina sopló de su silbato, y rápidamente los alumnos acataron ordenes, Alicia los siguió con la mirada  
-¿No has pensado en ir al ejercito?- preguntó en burla, al ver que seguían con el mismo orden en el que se formaron  
-No seas idiota- respondió Rina con cierto fastidio en la voz, Alicia simplemente rio por lo bajo  
-¡Onii-chan!- se escuchó el regaño de Hikari, Rina y Alicia voltearon rápidamente a la entrada del gimnasio  
-¡No fastidies, Hikari!- un chico de unos 20 años, midiendo 1.95, con una apariencia idéntica a la de Hikari, con la pequeña diferencia de que su cabello estaba atado en rastas, haciéndose una cola de caballo  
-¡Kyouma!- gritó Rina desde su lugar- ¿Se puede saber donde carajos estabas?- preguntó caminando a su dirección, Alicia se cruzó de brazos, viendo la escena desde su lugar  
-Tsk, Estaba por ahí, no es necesario saberlo, ¿verdad?-Kyouma rascaba su nuca indiferente, evitando la mirada de su entrenadora  
-Pues ahora mueve tu flácido y pedorro trasero dentro del gimnasio ¡Y CORRERAS 100 VUELTAS ALREDEDOR DE LA JODIDA CANCHA POR LLEGAR TARDE! ¡MUEVETE, MUEVETE, MUEVETE!- Rina sopló nuevamente su silbato, apresurando al chico, quien solo rodo los ojos fastidiado  
-Ya voy, ya voy- habló mientras caminaba lo más despacio que sus pies le permitían  
-¡Hey!- saludó Alicia acercándose Kyouma, con un balón en las manos- ¿Tú eres Hideki Kyouma, verdad?- fue directo al grano  
-¿eh? ¿Y tu quien eres?- preguntó confundido, arqueando una ceja  
-Alicia López, soy hija de Rina, un gusto conocerte- Alicia estiró la mano para estrecharla con la ajena, Kyouma miró a Alicia como si fuera un bicho raro, estrechó la mano contraria y se presentó  
-Hideki… Hideki Kyouma- se presentó, mirando de arriba abajo a Alicia-Aunque creo que ya me conoces-  
-Eh escuchado que eres bueno en básquet- continuó Alicia, esta vez con un poco de burla en la voz, ese cambio de tono lo notó Kyouma, arqueando la ceja ofendido  
-¿Haa? ¿De qué hablas? No soy bueno, soy el mejor en básquet- contestó con presunción en la voz  
-Ya veo… Si eres tan bueno como dices, ¿Qué te parece u contra mí?- retó Alicia, botando el balón que ya tenía en las manos  
-¿Contra ti?- preguntó Kyouma con burla- Lo siento, yo no humillo débiles-  
-¿Entonces por qué te humillas solo? – preguntó Alicia con todas las intenciones de provocarlo, lo cual logró, Kyouma frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Alicia, quien solo rió por lo bajo y lanzó el balón, el cual, Kyouma capturó sin problemas, para después, dedicar una mirada confundida a Alicia  
-¿No quieres empezar tú?- preguntó Kyouma con burla  
-No, no me gusta tener ventaja- habló Alicia con arrogancia en la voz, a lo que Kyouma volvió a fruncir el ceño  
-Tsk "Esta tipa se ve fuerte, su aura es distinta a los demás perdedores con los que eh jugado"- pensó serio, formándosele una sonrisa sancarrona después- "Bueno, no importa, de todas maneras, nadie puede vencerme"-  
-"Ese wey… realmente se ve fuerte, independientemente de su altura, el realmente irradia fuerza por donde quiera que lo mires… "- pensó Alicia mirando detalladamente a Kyouma.  
-"Vaya, vaya…"- pensó Rina con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro-"Realmente sabes leer ambientes, niña idiota"- Aquella sonrisa no paso desapercibida por Hikari, viendo con cierta duda a la entrenadora  
-"No me digas que todo esto lo planeó, Shion-sensei"- pensó Hikari sorprendida, Rina sopló por enésima vez su silbato  
-¡DESCANSEN, INUTILES! ¡Hay un partido que quiero que vean! ¡A LAS BANCAS, RÁPIDO, RÁPIDO, RÁPIDO!- Rina soplaba una y otra vez su silbato, apurando a los jugadores.  
Ahora, las canchas estaban totalmente desiertas, libres para que ese par jugara sin interrupciones, Kyouma botaba el balón, mientras que Alicia se posicionó para defender, rápidamente, Kyouma corrió directo a la canasta, pasando a toda velocidad a un lado de Alicia, quien no se movió ni un solo milímetro de su lugar  
-"¿Eh?, ¿no me seguirá?"- pensó aturdido Kyouma, formándosele una sonrisa burlona-"Idiota ¿tanto para esto?"- Kyouma corrió directo a la canasta.

-Shion-sensei…- habló Hikari preocupada, ¿por qué Alicia no se movía?, aquella pregunta le rondaba la mente, pero prefirió ir directo con Rina, quien solo sonrió ladino  
-Tú solo observa- dijo confiada.

Kyouma saltó, listo para encestar con un dunk-¡JA!, bastante senci- el mismo se interrumpió, sorprendiéndose, Alicia ya estaba junto a él, lista para bloquear el tiro –"¡Qué rápida!"- pensó aturdido, Alicia sin pensarlo, bloqueo rápidamente el tiro, empujando el balón en dirección al piso, quitándolo de las manos de Kyouma, haciendo rebotar el balón, para cuando Kyouma se dio cuenta, Alicia ya había aterrizado, teniendo el balón en su poder- "¿Cuándo fue qué…?"- pensó aún más aturdido.  
Alicia una vez con el balón en las manos, se posicionó para lanzar un triple  
-"¿Qué haces idiota?"- pensó Kyouma sorprendido-"¿Piensas tirar desde media cancha?"- pensó viendo la posición de Alicia, por instinto corrió a detenerle, aunque llegó tarde, Alicia lanzó el balón cuando el intento bloquear- "No entrará…"- pensó relajando su semblante, girándose para conseguir el rebote, pero su semblante volvió a sorprenderse, al ver la trayectoria del balón, siguiendo la trayectoria de la misma-"¿Pero qué..?"- pensó con la boca abierta- ¿¡Pero qué coños con ese tiro!?- habló en voz alta, mirando como el balón, entraba limpiamente en el aro, volvió su mirada a Alicia, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa triunfante  
-¿No dijiste ser el mejor en básquet?- pregunto con sorna en la voz, Kyouma la miraba estupefacto, aunque en su mente había una mezcla de emociones, sorpresa, ira, frustración…-¿Otra ronda?-preguntó Alicia recibiendo el pase de uno de los regulares, y lanzándoselo a Kyouma una vez que lo tuvo en las manos, este, sin decir palabra alguna, capturo el balón, mirándolo por unos segundos  
-¡No la tendrás fácil!- dijo con el ceño fruncido, con una cara más seria y llena de determinación  
-_oohh~~, el chico se puso serio, que miedo, que miedo…- _se burló Alicia- ¡Vamos!- gritó posicionándose para defender, Kyouma corrió en dirección de la canasta nuevamente, esta vez, driblenado el balón, pasándolo por sus piernas, haciendo una finta, fingiendo que iría a su derecha, cambiando el rumbo de su dirección al lado contrario, dando una vuelta, saltando para lanzar un triple, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando noto que Alicia ya estaba lista para bloquearle de la misma manera, Kyouma lanzó el balón, pero Alicia logró tocarlo con la punta de sus dedos, desviando la trayectoria del balón, rápidamente Alicia corrió en dirección de la canasta y consiguió el rebote, ahora corría para poder encestar ella, Kyouma corrió a cubrirla, haciendo que Alicia se detuviera en seco, ahora Alicia botaba el balón, pensando hacia donde hacer el drible  
-"Puta madre…"- pensó Alicia mirando los ojos de Kyouma, notó que este veía cada movimiento que hacía-"¿Derecha?... No, ¡Izquierda!"- pensó Alicia, ideando como hacer su finta, rápidamente fingió su drible a la derecha, para girar a la izquierda  
-idiota~~- habló Kyouma con una sonrisa, desviándose a la izquierda  
-Pero qué…- Alicia se sorprendió al notar que fue descubierta, Kyouma le robó el balón, encestando rápidamente con una clavada  
-Te lo dije, yo soy el mejor en baloncesto- hablo Kyouma con presunción  
-Vaya… esto se vuelve interesante- habló Alicia con la emoción en la voz.

Alicia era quien botaba el balón está vez- Realmente eres bueno- reconoció Alicia  
-¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? Yo soy el mejor- contestó Kyouma serio, realmente empezaba a hartarle que una idiota le diera tantos problemas  
-Ya veremos…- comentó esto último Alicia, botaba el balón concentrada, rápidamente botó el balón entre sus piernas, driblenado con toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían, logrando rebasar a Kyouma, este, sin rendirse, corrió tras Alicia, quien se dio cuenta al instante, frenando en seco y lanzando el balón a toda velocidad, trazando una parábola alta  
-"No entrará"- pensó Kyouma confiado-"Ese tiro ni siquiera tiene una forma, es imposible que enceste"-

-Sensei...- está vez, Hikari tenía un tono más preocupado que antes, Rina, quien se mantenía recargando sus codos en sus rodillas, miró serena a Hikari por el rabillo del ojo  
-Está bien, el tiro entrará- habló Rina, adivinando los pensamientos de su alumna- Normalmente un jugador debe prepararse para tirar, debe flexionar las rodillas y saltar, eso toma bastante tiempo, pero… Alicia omite todo ese proceso, ella simplemente tira, no importa la posición que tenga o lo rápido que lo haya hecho, eso hace ella, tiros sin forma con una tasa de éxito del 95% - explicó, dejando a Hikari sorprendida al ver que, efectivamente, el balón había entrado limpiamente, dejando a todos con la boca abierta- Ella es Alicia, _"El lobo García"- _presentó Rina orgullosa, recitando el viejo apodo de su pequeña, dejando a todos un poco confundidos.

Kyouma botaba el balón, más concentrado que otras veces-"Maldición ¿qué sucede con esta chica?, definitivamente no es normal… pero no importa, nadie puede vencerme"- pensó un tanto más relajado, Alicia lo marcaba, dispuesta a hacer un robo, el cual logró, justo en el momento en el que Kyouma botaba el balón para hacer un drible, Alicia hizo lo mismo, robando el balón eficazmente, corriendo hacía la canasta  
-"¿Cómo lo hizo?"- pensó Kyouma sorprendido.

-Ella solo adivina la dirección de su oponente- explicó Rina- Notó que Kyouma iría a la derecha, y para robar el balón hizo el mismo movimiento, abriendo su campo un poco más para no chocar - .

Alicia corría a toda velocidad a dirección de la canasta, atrás de ella, Kyouma, rápidamente Alicia saltó para encestar  
-¡No lo harás!- gritó Kyouma saltando igualmente, Alicia, con el ceño fruncido, cambió de posición en el aire, encestando con un tiro sin forma -"¿Pero qué carajos?... ¿¡Cómo demonios lo hace!?"- Kyouma seguía sorprendido por todas las jugadas de Alicia ¿Cómo era posible que alguien logrará todo eso?, de repente, un sentimiento inexplicable inundó a Kyouma, empezando a reír a carcajada abierta, dejando a todos los presentes confundidos por esa acción  
-¿Onii…-chan?- Hikari era la más preocupada de todos los que estaban ahí, en cuanto a Rina y Alicia, le miraban con sorpresa  
-"Esa risa… "- pensó Alicia recordando a Kagami-"Esa risa es de ¿emoción?"-  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, chica, realmente eres buena, pero no lo suficiente como para vencerme, supongo que Rina ya te contó- hablaba Kyouma secando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir después de reír tanto- pero te lo diré de nuevo…- Kyouma, con la presunción en todo su esplendor, se señaló a sí mismo- ¡Yo la vencí! -  
-Te diré una cosa, Kyouma- Alicia se tronó el cuello, su aura detonaba determinación y un poco de cólera- Que hayas vencido a Rina no es de mi incumbencia, por mí, pudiste vencer al mismo Jordan, pero que te quede claro una sola cosa… ¡Seré yo quien te rompa el culo!- habló decidida  
-Hoo~~ esa actitud me gusta…- .

Ambos chicos estaban más que concentrados, determinados y listos para derrotar a su oponente, Kyouma era quien tenía el balón está vez, Alicia lo miraba con detenimiento, no dejaría que pasara y mucho menos que encestara, el tipo era bueno, y eso lo aceptaba, lo que no aceptaba, era su actitud, esa actitud de idiota, simplemente no dejaría que nadie más la tuviera; Kyouma seguía botando el balón, tratando de adelantarse a las acciones de Alicia  
-"Maldición… esta tipa es impredecible, si voy a la derecha, ella logrará bloquearme, si voy a la izquierda, hará lo mismo…" tsk…-

-Onii-chan…- Hikari veía el encuentro preocupada, bien sabía que su hermano se le habían subido los humos, pero estaba realmente preocupada del cómo reaccionaría su hermano, quien en su vida había perdido.  
_**-¡Onii-chan!- Hikari llamaba a su hermano  
-¿Ahora qué quieres?, demonios, eres una encimosa- se quejaba su Kyouma, rascando su nuca cansado  
-Shion-sensei te está buscando, debes ir a entrenar- rogaba a su hermano  
-¿Y para qué?, entrene o no, nadie ah podido vencerme, y nadie lo hará…- dijo esto último, dejando a su hermana hablando sola  
-"Estoy segura… estoy segura que…"**_  
-"Estoy segura que encontrarás a esa persona que logra vencerte… y en estos momentos está enfrente tuyo, onii-chan, así que… por favor, Alicia-san, derrota a onii-chan"-

Kyouma optó como mejor opción simplemente hacer un drible sencillo, rápidamente boto el balón y burló a Alicia por su lado derecho, de nuevo, Alicia no se movió de su lugar y dejó que corriera, cuando Kyouma iba a encestar, nuevamente Alicia ya estaba lista para bloquear, siendo un bloqueo efectivo, Alicia capturó de nuevo el balón, corriendo para encestar, Alicia saltó para hacer un dunk , pero Kyouma ya estaba bloqueándole, apoyó su mano en el balón, tratando de quitárselo  
-¡No te dejaré!- gritó Kyouma decidido, Alicia aplicó más fuerza a su empuje, con ayuda de su otra mano empujó el balón, haciendo que Kyouma perdiera en fuerza, y cayera de sentón al piso, por otro lado, Alicia hizo un dunk con mucha fuerza, encestando limpiamente, aterrizando perfectamente; Kyouma la miraba desde el suelo, mirándola con asombro  
-Tsk, yo quería romper la canasta…- se quejó Alicia tronando su cuello

-Esa idiota…- se quejó Rina con molestia, ¿Cómo era posible que se comporte así en este tipo de situaciones?-  
-Shion-sensei- llamó Hikari, tranquilizándola tomándola del hombro, sonriéndole con un par de lágrimas en los ojos  
-¿Hi…kari-chan…?- Rina se sorprendió al ver esa nueva faceta en su alumna.

-Y-Yo… ¿perdí?...- susurraba Kyouma, en una especie de shock  
-¿Y bien? ¿Piensas estar ahí todo el rato?- preguntó Alicia, extendiendo su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, Kyouma la miró unos segundos, para luego darle la mano y dejarse ayudar-¿Es la primera vez que pierdes, verdad? – preguntó Alicia, esta vez con un aura seria, Kyouma la miraba sorprendido, luego suspiró y asintió -Lo sé, duele…- siguió Alicia hablando, acaparando la completa atención de Kyouma- Te diré algo… el básquet no es un juego individual- soltó Alicia, dejando a un más sorprendido Kyouma- Rina me contó muchas cosas de ti… eres el as, el más fuerte del equipo… pero ¿eso de qué sirve? El básquet es un juego en equipo, un juego donde compartes y confías en tus demás compañeros, ¿Acaso la victoria sabe bien sola? ¿Acaso no es mejor compartirla con quienes quieres? Nadie es mejor ni peor que nadie, todos jugamos algo que nos gusta, algo que amamos… ¿Acaso no es mejor disfrutar y ganar en algo que amas junto a quienes amas?- Alicia sonreía, todos los demás presentes sonreían de la misma manera  
-Onii-chan- Hikari llamó a su hermano, sonriéndole, pidiéndole con la mirada que pensara las cosas, Kyouma miró a su hermana, luego a sus demás compañeros de equipo, y finalmente a Alicia  
-Y-Yo… c-creo que tienes razón… yo… incluso eh olvidado la última vez que disfrute un juego…- confesó con tristeza  
-Lo recordarás- habló Alicia con ternura- Y ahora formarás nuevos recuerdos a partir de ahora, ¿verdad?- Alicia sonrió, apretando los ojos con suma ternura-¡Volvamos a jugar de nuevo!- extendió el puño para chocarlo con él, Kyouma se sorprendió, sonrió igual que Alicia, mostrando ternura  
-¡Sí!- respondió con la voz entrecortada, chocando el puño con Alicia.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¡Fin del entrenamiento!- gritó Rina, soplando de su silbato  
-¡Buen trabajo!- se escucharon las voces al unísono de los jugadores.

Kyouma jadeaba, tratando de controlar su respiración  
-Lo hiciste bien- habló Rina, acaparando la atención de su alumno, lanzándole una toalla- Realmente eres fuerte- le felicito con una sonrisa sincera, a lo que Kyouma sonrió con sarcasmo  
-Si fuera realmente fuerte la hubiera derrotado- Miró en dirección de Alicia, quien ayudaba a Hikari a limpiar el gimnasio  
-¿Te veré en todos los entrenamientos, Kyouma?-  
-Si con eso puedo vencerla, claro que sí- respondió  
-Eso espero, inútil- Rina dio unas leves palmadas en la espalda contraria  
-"Chica… realmente eres asombrosa"- pensó Kyouma mirando a Alicia  
-¿Te-gus-ta?- Hikari miraba a su hermano con burla  
-Waaah ¡Hikari idiota!- gritó Kyouma un poco asustado, sonrojándose un poco por la pregunta de su hermana-tsk, ¡No seas idiota! Por supuesto que no me gusta- miró a otro lado, tratando de esconder su sonrojo  
-Kyaa, onii-chan, sabía que el amor te llegaría rápido- gritaba emocionada su hermana  
-¡Eres una escandalosa, cállate!-

-¿mmm?- Alicia miraba como se peleaban ese par- Parece que empiezan a llevarse bien-  
-Ciertamente…- sonrió Rina viendo aquellas sonrisas en sus alumnos, sonrisas que nunca les había visto en la cara.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Aaahhh~~ estoy cansada- Alicia se tendió en el sillón una vez que llegaron a casa-Ese tal Kyouma es realmente fuerte-  
-¿Verdad? No por nada es el as- contestó Rina, dirigiéndose a la cocina  
-Oye Rina… ¿crees que pueda ir más seguido contigo al trabajo?- preguntó Alicia inocente  
-eeehh~~ veo que alguien se enamoró~~- Rina habló con cierto tono de picardía, dejando a Alicia confundida  
-¿De qué hablas? Kyouma es un buen oponente, quiero enfrentarlo de nuevo- Alicia sonrió satisfecha, Rina, rio por lo bajo  
-Si lo dices así haces que se me quiten las ganas de molestarte-  
-Pesada- insultó Alicia con un puchero en la boca  
-¿A quién le dices pesada, idiota?- Rina se acercó a su hija para abrazarla, riendo ambas animadamente.

**Notas finales:  
**Pues no hay mucho que decir… ¿a qué soy rápida, verdad? xDDD  
Como me esperaron taaaan pacientemente las premio con doble actualización :DDD  
okno… pero sí, traté de apresurarme lo más que pude para darles un regalito bien kawaii xDDD  
Por cierto, casi lo olvido, el Tigger cumplió años el domingo :DDDD  
Planeaba hacerle un shot con Alice… pero no se me ocurrió nada y termine haciendo este cap xDDDD  
Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente, así que lo tendrán pronto, y muchas más actualizaciones (si mi cabeza me lo permite xDDDDD)  
Por cierto, este cap, como se dieron cuenta es totalmente OC espero esto no las haya decepcionado uwu por que se que muchas ya quieren que aparezca Daiki xDDD  
Pero no se preocupen, aparecerá en el próximo cap sin faltas  
Nos leemos en la próximo  
Besos y abrazos virtualucys (O3O)/  
Bye-bye (O3O)/


	12. Chapter 12 Yo soy Aomine Daiki

**Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a Todatoshi Fujimaki-sensei, apoya al original (si estás leyendo esto, es porque apoyas al original xDDD, solo quería ponerlo más formal xDDDD)**

**...**

**Aclaraciones: Letra cursiva- Idioma Español, inglés o italiano (trataré de especificarlo bien en el capítulo)  
Comillas (" ")- son pensamientos o citas textuales (el capítulo lo especifica)  
Negritas y cursiva- flash backs o recuerdos  
En el capítulo se especifican las llamadas telefónicas**

**...**

**Sin interrumpirlas, disfruten su lectura :)**

**Capítulo 12: Yo soy Aomine Daiki **

Después de pasar por todos aquellos inconvenientes, el equipo de Seirin vuelve a sus entrenamientos formales.  
El torneo preliminar y los exámenes parciales se superaron sin problema alguno, ahora todo vuelve a la normalidad.  
-¿Ya terminaron de limpiar?- preguntaba una Riko impaciente  
-Ya casi terminamos...- respondían apurados  
-¡Son muy lentos!- se quejó Riko  
-¡Todo listo!- gritaron una vez que la cancha estaba limpia  
-¡Bien! ¡Primera serie!- Riko sopló de su silbato, todos los chicos se prepararon para iniciar el entrenamiento  
-¡Seirin!- gritó Hyuuga para iniciar  
-¡Pelea!- gritaron los demás para darse ánimos.

Su práctica se basa en los fundamentos básicos, juegos de pies, practica de tiros y pases repetidas veces para mejorar  
-¡últimos 10 tiros!- gritaba el capitán  
-¡Sí!- respondían al unísono.  
Sus entrenamientos no son nada flojos, podían ser iguales o mucho más exigentes que una escuela de nivel alto, eso lo sabían bien, más que nada Alicia, sudaba más que cuando entrenaba con Rina y ni se diga del primer entrenamiento, no podía moverse muy bien.

-¡Kuroko no te duermas!- regañó Hyuuga  
-Tetsu, vamos, levántate- Alicia fue a dar una mano, antes de que su capitán perdiera las casillas

Incluso, en sus prácticas utilizaban distintas pelotas para tener un mejor control, algo sorprendente es el uso de pelotas de tenis, algo que realmente no había intentando Alicia antes, y más que nada se le hacía curioso, a pesar de utilizar pelotas prácticamente difíciles de controlar, ellos lo lograban casi al instante.

La última parte del entrenamiento es un mini partido, finalizando con una pequeña reunión. A lo que los jugadores empiezan un entrenamiento individual, a pesar de no ser obligatorio, los regulares son los que dedican más tiempo a este entrenamiento, puliendo más sus habilidades

Por otro lado, un Kagami impaciente solo observaba la práctica, tomó un balón y empezó a juguetear con él, sin poder hacer nada más que eso, aunque la tentación no se hizo esperar, lanzó el balón, haciendo un tiro de tres, Hyuuga logró verlo  
-¿¡qué crees que haces, Kagami!? ¡Tú no puedes entrenar!- reprendió al verlo tirar-¡Tus piernas no se han curado por completo!-  
-Te digo que ya estoy bien- trato de excusarse, aunque se quejó un poco, aun le dolían las piernas y no podía hacer mucho  
-¿¡Lo ves idiota!?- Hyuuga seguía regañándolo, no permitiría que su kohai (pieza clave en el equipo) se lastimara más de la cuenta  
-¡Haznos caso una vez en tu vida!- Riko tomó cartas en el asunto, dando un golpe en la cabeza de Kagami, haciéndolo caer- ¡Si sigues así tendrás lesiones constantes en el mismo lugar!-  
-Tiger- llamó Alicia tendiéndole una mano, Kagami inmediatamente acepto la ayuda y se puso de pie- Te recuerdo que si no te recuperas de esa lesión, no podrás jugar ¿sabes lo que significa, no?-  
-¿No podremos ganar?- preguntó Kagami tratando de acertar, rascando su nuca y desviando la mirada  
-No necesariamente... pero nosotros realmente te necesitamos en la cancha, y si sigues lesionado no podrás jugar debidamente, ¿por qué no descansas un poco?- Alicia sonrió, a veces ella misma se preguntaba de dónde sacaba paciencia para hacer eso-"Parece que a pesar de todo, aprendí cosas buenas de César..."- pensó sonriendo con ternura  
-Afortunadamente para ti- habló Riko un poco más calmada, dirigiéndose a Kagami- por asuntos de organización, tenemos dos semanas más antes de la liga final ¡Todo lo que tienes que hacer es descansar! así que no vendrás ni mañana, ni el sábado- ordenó Riko, dejando a un Kagami bastante molesto, Alicia optó por dar leves palmadas en la espalda contraria, en un intento de reconfortarlo-¡Ah! Hyuuga-kun manda este mensaje a todos "Mañana haremos lo de "siempre" así que no lleguen tarde"- pidió Riko, ahora parecía más calmada.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Tsk...- se quejaba Kagami molesto  
-¿Tiger?-llamó Alicia confundida, aunque rápidamente entendió su molestia, río por lo bajo  
-No te rías de las desgracias ajenas...- regañó Kagami apretando la mandíbula, demasiado fastidiado  
-No me rio... se lo que sientes, más que nada es frustración...- explicó Alicia, dejando a Kagami confundido- Cuando estaba en secundaria me gastaron una broma...-  
_**-¡Ya viene!- gritó una chica que apenas alcanzaba el 1.20, corrió con otras dos chicas de su estatura, escondiéndose en los barandales de las escaleras; Alicia bajaba las escaleras mientras cargaba un montón de libros que su profesor le había pedido bajar, con dificultad podía ver el piso, pero ya sabía de memoria las escaleras, por lo que no tuvo mucho problema, el problema fue que cuando iba a dar el paso para bajar el primer escalón después del descanso, tropezó por un hilo que habían jalado aquellas chicas, Alicia cayó rodando por las escaleras, en un intento de caer de pie, el pie izquierdo se flexionó a sobremanera, provocándole un grave esguince en el tobillo, Alicia se quejaba tirada en el piso, fue su profesor de Educación Física quien la vio tendida en el piso y corrió a ayudarla llevándola a la sala de profesores, de ahí, llamaron a Rina, quien rápidamente la llevó al médico del club deportivo.  
**_

_**-Vaya, vaya...- mencionaba el médico mirando unas radiografías- Tuviste suerte, Alicia- el doctor miró de nuevo a su paciente- Estuviste a nada de fracturarte...- comentaba impresionado  
-¿Y podré jugar?- preguntó rápidamente Alicia, el doctor la miró unos momentos, analizando la situación  
-Si estás en absoluto reposo podrás jugar como si nada, pero puede que queden secuelas...- explicó el doctor  
-¿Qué clase de secuelas?- peguntó Rina bastante preocupada  
-Puede que tu pie izquierdo quedé levemente chueco- explicó el doctor, retirando sus gafas de la cara  
-¿Y nada más?- fue turno de Alicia hablar, realmente estaba preocupada  
-Sí, podrás jugar como si nada hubiera pasado- respondió alegre el doctor- eso sí, tienes que estar en ABSOLUTO reposo ¿entendiste?- Alicia rodó los ojos fastidiada  
-Sí...- contestó de mala gana-¿y de cuánto tiempo hablamos?- preguntó Alicia fastidiada  
-1 mes-  
-¿¡1 mes!? ¡No podré aguantar tanto!- se quejó a sobremanera  
-Alicia ¿quieres jugar no?-preguntó Rina seria, Alicia asintió con el ceño arrugado  
-¡PUES TE JODES 1 MES Y NO HABLAREMOS MÁS DEL ASUNTO!- regañó Rina, Alicia sabía que ese mes sería el más largo de su vida.  
**_-Fue bastante duro esperar 1 mes... pero no fue nada grave- Alicia sonrió con ternura  
-¿Y por qué esas chicas hicieron eso?- preguntó Kagami fuera de lugar  
-Ah... digamos que me odian a morir...- Alicia rascó su nuca divertida- Ellas querían salir con un chico, pero él no les hacía caso...- explicó Alicia- De hecho, las rechazo por que decía que le gustaban las chicas altas... y bueno... yo era la chica más alta de mi secundaria... entonces me tomaron odio solo por mi estatura- Alicia empezó a reír divertida- Pero olvidemos el tema, tú debes descansar ¿entendiste?-  
-Claro, si no descanso los pies me quedarán chuecos...- comentó Kagami, haciendo que Alicia riera alto  
-Tiger, eres un idiota- decía entre risas, Kagami también empezó a reír animadamente.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¡Asegúrense de estirar apropiadamente!- gritó Riko, los chicos de Seirin habían ido al gimnasio dirigido por el padre de Riko a fortalecer los músculos en la piscina, era la mejor opción, a pesar de que el gimnasio contaba con el equipo necesario para el acondicionamiento físico, los chicos no podían simplemente usarlo así como así, ya que estaban en pleno desarrollo y sus cuerpos sufrirían lesiones graves; este entrenamiento acuático lo hacían 3 veces a la semana para acondicionar debidamente los músculos y piernas-¡empezaremos con las sentadillas!- Riko sopló de su silbato para dar inicio al ejercicio, indicando con el mismo cuándo es que debía flexionar las piernas-¡Descanso de un minuto!- gritó Riko terminando de contar 50  
-Aaaahhh... estos ejercicios son agotadores- comentó Hyuuga en un suspiro-¡Kuroko no te duermas! ¡y no flotes así!- regañó Hyuuga al darse cuenta de cómo Kuroko flotaba bocabajo cansado  
-Déjalo estar...- habló Alicia nadando con brazadas de espalda  
-¡Tu no nades como si nada!- siguió su regaño Hyuuga  
-¿eh? pero me gusta nadar...- replicó Alicia inocente  
-¿¡Tu no eres humano, verdad!?- preguntó fastidiado, Alicia solo rió rascando su nuca  
-Aaahh~~ que entrenamiento tan interesante...- una voz bastante femenina se dejó escuchar, haciendo que los presentes voltearan, se trataba de una chica peli rosada, sus ojos combinaban con su cabello, bastante delgada y con una buena figura, traía puesto un bikini color azul turquesa, cubriéndose un poco con una sudadera del mismo color, al verla, los chicos perdieron la cabeza, sonrojándose un poco  
-"Vaya... ¡Espera! ¡Se supone que ya había superado "esa" etapa!"- pensó Alicia un poco avergonzada, desvió la mirada rápidamente  
-Momoi-san...- Kuroko le llamó al ver a aquella chica, haciendo que todos se sorprendieran un poco  
-¿¡La conoces!?- preguntó sorprendido Koganei  
-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Riko alterada, se suponía que el gimnasio seguía cerrado  
-mmmmhhh ¿cómo debería presentarme?- se preguntó a si misma Momoi, pensó unos cuantos instantes, hasta que supo que decir- ¡Soy la novia de Tetsu-kun! no podía esperar hasta el campeonato de liga, así que vine a verlo...- explicó bastante feliz  
-¿"Tetsu-kun"?- preguntaron los regulares de Seirin, hasta que Alicia gritó confundida  
-_¿¡Tienes novia!?- _preguntó hacía Kuroko  
-Habla en japonés, por favor- pidió cortésmente  
-¿¡Tienes novia!?- preguntó de nuevo, haciendo que todos carburaran un poco y entendieran a quien se refería  
-¿¡Quéeeee!?- gritaron bastante sorprendidos  
-No tengo novia- explicó calmadamente Kuroko- Ella era mi manager en secundaria-  
-"¿En Teiko...?"- Pensó Hyuuga sorprendido más que confundido  
-"¿El campeonato de liga? ¿Acaso nos enfrentaremos a su escuela?"- pensaba Riko, viéndola sorprendida.  
Kuroko salió de la piscina para recibir a Momoi, a pesar de todo, el era un caballero, Momoi notó el movimiento y rápidamente corrió a abrazarlo  
-¡Tetsu-kun! ¡qué bueno verte de nuevo!- gritando esto, se le abalanzó- ¡Te extrañé!-  
-No puedo respirar, Momoi-san- contesto Kuroko con pesar  
-"No sabemos qué pasa ente ellos, pero realmente estoy celoso, ¡Muere Kuroko!"- pensaron los chicos bastante celosos al ver aquella escena, todos empezaron a salir de la piscina, a excepción de Alicia que quiso distraerse nadando un poco  
-¡Espera! ¿¡Por qué Kuroko!?- preguntó Koganei confundido, ellos solo querían respuestas-¡Es torpe, invisible y aburrido!- Kuroko los miraba incómodo, se había quedado sin comentarios después de saber que pensaban de él  
-Pero eso es lo bueno de él, a mi me gusta tal y como es ¿acaso no se ve genial cuando juega básquet y parece otra persona? además... ¡Me dio helado!- explicó lo peli rosada bastante emocionada  
-¿Eh?-

_**Aquella pelo rosada veía e lejos a un grupo de chicos, comiendo helado afuera de una tienda  
-"Debe ser lindo... eso de comer helado con todos..."- pensó deprimida  
-Disculpa...- una voz le hizo salir de pensamientos, rápidamente-Yo ya no quiero más, así que te lo doy- aquel chico que le llamó era Kuroko, quien le tendió un palito de paleta, ella lo recibió, ofendiéndose un poco  
-¿Me estás dando basura? ¿No crees que eso es bastante cruel?- pensó en voz alta viendo el palito, por mero instinto lo volteo, leyendo en el palo la palabra "ganador", después de aquello, sintió como su corazón era flechado enseguida, cayendo enamorada de aquel chico.**_

Momoi parecía emocionada al contar esto, dejando a todos con una mezcla de fastidio y confusión-¡Por eso quería entrar a la misma escuela que Tetsu-kun!- gritó fingiendo llorar-Pero... pero...- está vez empezó a llorar como magdalena  
-Momoi-san... tu voz hace eco en la piscina, por favor no grites- pidió Kuroko bastante indiferente  
-"¿Ahora que está sucediendo?"- pensaron realmente fastidiados  
-¿Qué pasa con esa chica? moo~~- se quejó Riko en voz alta- Solo porque tiene pechos y una linda cara todos están alrededor de ella ¿verdad, Hyuuga-kun?- Riko miró a Hyuuga para que la auxiliará un poco, aunque Hyuuga miraba a otra parte... de aquella chica...  
-Sí... así es...- respondió, en un intento de disimular la dirección de su mirada  
-¡TODOS LOS HOMBRES SON IGUALES!- gritó Riko enojada, dándole un buen golpe a Hyuuga  
-¡Espera! ¡Matarás a Hyuuga-san!- gritó Momoi preocupada, ahora todos los presentes la miraban con más confusión y sorpresa  
-¿Me conoces?- preguntó fuera de lugar  
-Los conozco a todos- explicó Momoi bastante coqueta- El capitán del equipo de Seirin y encestador en momentos cruciales, Hyuuga-san; El base con ojo de águila, Izuki-san; el silencioso y trabajador tirador de gancho, Mitobe-san; Koganei-san y Tsuchida-san-  
-¿Qué, solo eso?- se quejaron un poco ofendidos  
-El ala-pívot con habilidades increíbles, Cristian-san- en ese momento, Alicia salió de la piscina, sorprendiéndose un poco al notar que Momoi la miraba-¿eh? ¿Donde está Cristian-san?- pregunto curiosa  
-No vino hoy...- respondió Alicia rascando su nuca  
-¿Quien eres tú?- pregunto sorprendida, no sabía nada de ella, es más, ni siquiera sabía que existía  
-solo una extra en esta historia- se presentó con una sonrisa- Nadie a quien debas conocer- con esto Alicia tomó una toalla y se fue, por alguna razón tuvo un mal presentimiento acerca de Kagami, tenía que ir a buscarlo.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-"Si no está en casa… eso significa que solo puede estar es ese lugar…"- pensó Alicia caminando rápido, sabía que su amigo era un cabeza hueca y no haría caso a nadie; después de caminar bastante rato, pudo ver a Kagami practicando sus tiros, Alicia rodó los ojos con una mezcla de fastidio y ternura  
-¡Tiger!- le llamó, caminando a su dirección  
-¿Alice? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Kagami sorprendido, interrumpiéndose para encestar- Más que nada… ¿por qué estás vestida así?- Kagami señaló a Alicia con confusión  
-¿eh?- Alicia miró que traía puesto, unos pantalones capri color negros, unos converse del mismo color y la playera de su traje de baño estilo surfista en un color azul turquesa, y su cabello perfectamente trenzado-Jajajajajaja- se rió rascando su nuca nerviosa-Realmente solo salí del gimnasio sin darme cuenta de cómo venía, realmente estaba preocupada por ti- explicó con un leve sonrojo en el rostro, provocando lo mismo al chico que tenía enfrente  
-Tsk, ¡No pasa nada! ¡Ya estoy bien!- gritó Kagami, haciendo el tiro que interrumpió-Ya casi no me due-le- respondió apoyándose en sus rodillas-"ow"- se quejó mentalmente  
-¿Tiger?- preguntó Alicia acercándosele, hasta que una tercera voz, bastante gruesa les hizo voltear, distrayéndose de sus asuntos  
-¿Qué hay?- pregunto aquella voz, ambos chicos voltearon a la dirección donde provenía, dejándose ver a un joven alto, tal vez uno o dos centímetros más alto que ellos, moreno, musculoso, cabello corto y azul, con orbes del mismo color- Kagami Taiga… ¿cierto?- preguntó aquel chico sosteniendo el balón que antes tenía Kagami  
-"¿Y este wey quien es?... Más importante… ¿de dónde conoce a Tiger?"- pensó Alicia mirando con curiosidad a aquel muchacho, quien rio levemente  
-La red de información de Satsuki es increíble, realmente te encontré aquí- comentó girando el balón en su dedo –aunque no creí que te encontraría con compañía- ambos chicos lo miraban con confusión- Hey, juega conmigo, te probaré- retó  
-¿Y tu quien cojones eres?- preguntó Kagami fastidiado-Detesto a los sujetos que me retan sin siquiera decirme su nombre primero-  
-No pregunté cómo te sientes…- respondió aquel chico con ironía en la voz- Si digo que juegues, juegas… pero bueno, te diré mi nombre al menos… Aomine Daiki- se presentó con presunción, provocando que el par de chicos que estaban ahí se sorprendieran  
-"¿Aomine… Daiki?"- pensó Alicia abriendo los ojos como platos por la sorpresa, miró hacía Kagami, quien estaba igual de sorprendido que ella  
-Eh escuchado tu nombre- habló Kagami, con una voz retadora –pero no creas que haré lo que dices si lo pides de esa forma- Alicia solo veía en silencio a ese par, pensando en intervenir si las cosas se salían de control  
-jaja, ¡oye, oye! Por eso no te pregunte, solo cállate y juega- contestó Aomine  
-¿Y si se niega qué?- habló Alicia con sorna  
-¿ah? ¿Y tu quien eres?- Aomine miró de arriba abajo a Alicia con incredulidad  
-No necesitas saber mi nombre- respondió Alicia con firmeza-¿por qué no esperas el partido de la liga final? -  
-Solo quiero un juego, no es que fuera oficial- habló Aomine, esta vez dirigiéndose a Kagami- ya te dije que solo te probaré- Kagami apretó la mandíbula furioso- Un jugador más fuerte que yo no existe y por eso no lo estoy buscando, solo quiero ver que puedes hacer para quitarme el aburrimiento, solo eso- Kagami suspiró  
-¿Tiger?- Alicia miró curiosa a Kagami, si aceptaba el reto lo detendría de inmediato  
-De Kise a Midorima, la generación milagrosa está llena de sujetos engreídos, pero entre ellos, tu eres el peor ¡Te destrozaré!- habló Kagami decidido y con determinación  
-¡_Tiger!- _habló Alicia-_Te recuerdo que tu pierna sigue mal ¿estás seguro de esto?-_habló en inglés  
-_por supuesto-_contestó Kagami decidido  
-_Si es eso, no puedo dejarte enfrentarlo_\- comentó con la voz más firme que pudo-_¿te lo dije no? Te necesitamos para el siguiente partido, te dijimos que descansaras, así que no permitiré que tu pierna empeore-_Alicia se dirigió a Aomine está vez- Yo seré quien juegue contra ti-  
-¿Tú?- Aomine rió alto- ¿Y una chica que puede hacer?- Alicia frunció el ceño bastante enojada  
-_Tu pequeño hijo de puta- _habló Alicia fastidiada, Kagami le calmo, posando su mano en el hombro contrario- ¿Tiger?-  
-_Ya te dije que estoy bien_\- habló Kagami en inglés-Yo me encargo de este idiota- Kagami retó con la mirada a Aomine, consiguiendo que este riera leve  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-AAhhh, realmente estoy cansado- se quejó Koganei en las duchas fuera de la piscina  
-por cierto, ¿Dónde está Alicia?- preguntó Izuki mirando a varios lados  
-No la eh visto desde que llego la ex manager de Kuroko- comentó Koganei buscándola con la mirada  
-Un momento…- interrumpió Hyuuga nervioso – Si no está aquí ¿Dónde demonios esta?-  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Kagami jadeaba cansado, Alicia veía el encuentro con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa  
-"Qué clase de persona es él"- pensaba sorprendida, mirando como Aomine botaba el balón con presunción, sin ninguna gota de sudor en la piel  
-Esto no es divertido- comentó aburrido-¿Realmente le ganaste a Midorima?-  
-Maldito- insultó Kagami con la voz entrecortada, sudaba demasiado, y su pierna temblaba por el sobreesfuerzo  
-El juicio de Tetsu debe estar mal- comentó, haciendo que Alicia prestara mucho más atención-Tú no puedes sacar todo su potencial- esta vez, ambos chicos lo miraban con confusión-El es una sombra, entre más fuerte sea la luz, más fuerte es la sombra, en otras palabras, el se vuelve más débil o fuerte dependiendo la fuerza de su luz- rápidamente, Aomine corrió para hacer un drible a Kagami, un drible perfecto con una velocidad enorme a ojos de Alicia  
-¡Taiga!- gritó preocupada  
-Tu luz es muy débil- comentó Aomine, haciendo que Kagami cayera de sentón por el drible, encestando con una clavada, por otra parte, Alicia corrió con Kagami, ayudándole a levantarlo  
-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó preocupada, Kagami asintió  
-Bueno, que lastima que ese tal Cristian no estaba, tal vez ese tipo me hubiera entretenido un rato- comentó, haciendo que Alicia se enfadara a sobremanera  
-Claro que te entretendrá- mencionó en un susurro, solo audible para ella misma-¡Vámonos Tiger! La entrenadora debe estarnos buscando- mencionó adelantándose, Kagami le siguió, aunque Alicia se volteo a encarar a Aomine- ¡Solo espera el siguiente partido! ¡Cristian te pateará el trasero!- dijo esto último, caminando con el enojo más que evidente  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Alice…- llamaba Kagami a Alicia, quien caminaba sin pensar, estaba enojada, eso era un hecho-¡ALICE!- le gritó Kagami, volteándola bruscamente en cuanto la alcanzo- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?-  
-Ese imbécil… _Te juro que le patearé el trasero, ese hijo de puta diciendo por ahí que no existe jugador más fuerte que él… es un verdadero inútil…- _Alicia sin darse cuenta, empezó a hablar en italiano mezclado con español, Kagami solo la miraba con confusión  
-¡ALICE!- le gritó, haciendo que la chica callara-¡Habla algo que yo entienda!- regañó con fastidio, Alicia suspiró, restregó su mano en su cara para calmarse  
-Ese tipo me recuerda a mi- explicó- Yo era como él hace… 6 años, hasta que Papa nos venció en ese partido, creía que era invencible, después de todo… no había perdido en 5 años seguidos- _**  
-¡García!- el capitán de los lobos llamaba a Cristian, estaban teniendo un partido importante, en el que estaban perdiendo, Rina pidió tiempo fuera, necesitaba que sus niños se calmaran, Alicia miró con fastidio a su capitán- te quedarás en la banca- le dijo serio, haciendo que Alicia riera alto  
-¿De qué hablas? ¿Vas a dejar en la banca a tu única esperanza para ganar? ¿Eres idiota, verdad? Ya se los eh dicho, la única que puede vencerme soy yo, y nadie más- habló con presunción  
-No te estoy preguntando, te quedas en la banca- ordenó Alejandro, poniéndose de pie para encararla  
-Yo tampoco lo hice- Cristian se levanto de la misma manera  
-Chicos…- uno de los regulares trato de calmarlos-*Tdatemos de llevadnod bien ¿sí?*- un chico con un afro pelirrojo y orbes monocromáticos se paro en medio de ambos, en un intento de separarlos  
-¡Cállate!- gritaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo, empujándolo para quitarlo del camino  
-Escúchame bien, García, si digo que te quedas en la banca, te quedas en la banca-  
-¿Y tú crees que te haré caso? ¡Realmente eres idiota!- se burló Cristian-Y tampoco toleraré que me saques de un partido tan interesante- diciendo esto, Cristian se acercó a golpear a su capitán, dándole un golpe certero en la nariz, haciéndola sangrar, Alejandro, rápidamente regresó el golpe, dándole en el mentón; ambos empezaron a golpearse, hasta que Alejandro logró teclearla, golpeándola repetidas veces en el rostro  
-¡Detente, Alex!- gritó otro chico delgado, medio musculoso, cabello corto color marrón y ojos verdes, Alejandro lo ignoró, siguiendo con los golpes  
-¡Cálmate, joder!- un chico de tez bronceada, ojos color avellana y su cabello teñido de color rubio, lo quito de encima de la muchacha, Rina ayudo a levantar a Cristian, quien tenía la nariz escurriendo de sangre  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó indiferente, Cristian tapaba su nariz en un intento de parar el sangrado, asintió a la pregunta de su entrenadora  
-Te quedarás en la banca- dijo Alejandro más calmado, dedicándole una mirada a Rina, Rina solo le miro unos segundos  
-Sigan con el mismo tipo de juego, Gustavo, César, ustedes se encargarán de detener a Papa, Alan, Dylan, se encargaran de los otros jugadores, Alejandro, tú te encargaras de la ofensiva ¡LOBOOS!- grito, terminando su explicación  
-¡AU, AU, AU!- respondieron los demás, olvidando el asunto, Rina miró a Alicia con cierta decepción  
-No diré nada sobre este asunto, solo… te lo merecías- dijo viendo a Alicia directo a los ojos, Alicia tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, aún tratando de detener el sangrado de la nariz.  
**_-Me quedé el resto del partido en la banca, fue el primer partido que perdimos, y fue la primera vez que me trataban de esa manera… desde entonces decidí a dejar de ser individualista, decidí que era mejor ir con mis compañeros, porque ir sola solo me amargaba-Kagami miraba sorprendido a Alicia, escuchando con atención-desde entonces me prometí que no dejaría que nadie más se comportara así, porque sé que tan inmensa y oscura es esa soledad… - terminó Alicia, con una cara sombría, Kagami palpó la cabeza de Alicia, quien se sorprendió por ese acto-¿Tiger?-  
-Oye, quita esa cara, no te queda bien- sonrió, haciendo que Alicia también lo hiciera  
-Creo que tienes razón…- respondió más calmada  
-Por cierto…- Kagami habló serio, haciendo que Alicia volteara a verlo con duda-¿Qué idioma hablaste hace un momento?- preguntó curioso, Alicia lo miró unos momentos con duda, recordando al instante como había insultado a Aomine, Alicia rió apenada, rascando su nuca de paso  
-Mi madre biológica es mitad italiana, cuando mis abuelos venían de visita, mi abuela hablaba una mezcla de italiano con español, al principio nunca entendía lo que decía, pero con el paso del tiempo aprendí un poco de italiano, cuando me enfado suelo hablar como mi abuela, así que… siento eso- explicó Alicia un tanto avergonzada  
-Ah…- asintió Kagami-¡Espera!- reaccionó a lo que había escuchado-¿¡ITALIANO!? Espera… ¿eso no te convierte a ti en…?- Kagami la señalaba sorprendido  
-¿En 1/4 italiana? Sí, exactamente… - contesto Alicia con un sonrisa- Increíble, esas clases de matemáticas con Shun-senpai te sirvieron…-  
-¡No te burles de mi!- regañó Kagami, haciendo que Alicia riera alto  
-Vamos Tiger, nos están esperando- mencionó Alicia caminando, Kagami la siguió.  
-"Aomine Daiki…"- pensó Alicia mientras caminaba-"Realmente te patearé el trasero… no importa que tenga que hacer"-pensó aún más decidida y determinada.

**Reviews:  
**A que no se esperaban leerme tan pronto xDDD  
Les juro que estoy aprovechando este mes para actualizar lo más que pueda uwu  
Ahora no hubo muchos reviews TTnTT  
Pero bueno uwu me conformo con los poquitos que hay xDDDD  
Me alegra mucho leerlas, y también que les guste el fic, al principio estaba insegura de publicarlo o no, incluso creí que solo recibiría tomatazos x'DDDD

**FriendlyScientist:  
**Jajajaja en verdad me encanta leerte a ti (: no sé, me haces el día con tus reviews x3  
Y sí, esa Alice es un desmadre del bueno jajaja uwu es chida la mujer pues u3u  
Y … *redoble de tambores* (? Jajajaja okno, pero ya salió el Nigga más zukulemntho uwu  
Espero que te guste este cap, uwu porque me costó mucho trabajo esa parte D: me atoré un buen rato en eso uwu  
Pero en fin uwu te dejo este cap , que en serio, espero que te guste u3u  
Cuidate, besos, abrazos y mucho amortz (? xDDD u3u

**Rina Higurashi  
**D: Omaiga! Rina comenta mi fic uwu  
Eso es bellamente bello (? Jajajajajaja okno uwu  
Me encanta tu nickname es bello 3  
Me alegro mucho que te guste el fic, realmente me encanta leer eso u3u  
Sobre tu fic… me metiste la duda, ahora quiero leerlo *uuuuuu*  
Le mando abrazos y besos virtuales bien bellos (? xDDDD u3u

**Notas finales:  
***Música kawaii de presentación (? xDDDDD* bueno no, pero… ¡Alice aparece! xDDDDD  
Y sí, Negromine también :DDD  
Se que muchas esperaban que jugaran un 1 a 1, pero Alice estaba como Alice, si se hubiera presentado como Cris, a lo mejor y sí, pero Alice solo es Cris dentro de la cancha uwu me disculpo si esperaban u entre ellos uwu  
Por cierto… un dato curioso, como Alice mencionó, su madre biológica es mitad mexicana y mitad italiana, por eso Alice medio aprende italiano, no al 100%, pero aprende a hablarlo digámoslo en un… ¿80%? xDDDD  
También, en el último flashback, donde están los asteriscos, no escribí mal, ese personaje tiene un problema en el paladar y habla como niño  
En fin, espero que les guste este cap, lo hubiera subido desde antes, pero se me cruzaron varias cosas, una, la falta de inspiración e ideas para el encuentro con Aomine, y la otra, mi computadora sufrió un terrible accidente y tuve que formatearla D: pero ya está mejor uwu

El siguiente cap, ya habrá u entre Cris y Daiki :'DDD  
Y es cuando empieza las dudas existenciales (? xDDDD okno uwu  
Con esto me despido, espero sus reviews, para ideas, comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos si es necesario, y amor (? Jajajaja okno xDDDDD  
Nos leemos luego, no sé cuando, pero será pronto uwu  
Les mando besos y abrazos virtualucys (O3O)  
Bye-bye (OwO)/


	13. Chapter 13 Prometo que yo me haré cargo

**Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a Todatoshi Fujimaki-sensei, apoya al original (si estás leyendo esto, es porque apoyas al original xDDD, solo quería ponerlo más formal xDDDD)**

**...**

**Aclaraciones: Letra cursiva- Idioma Español, inglés o italiano (trataré de especificarlo bien en el capítulo)  
Comillas (" ")- son pensamientos o citas textuales (el capítulo lo especifica)  
Negritas y cursiva- flash backs o recuerdos  
En el capítulo se especifican las llamadas telefónicas o mensajes de texto**

**...**

**Notas autora: Antes que nada, quiero disculparme por lo del aviso todo fumado xDDD  
Ni idea del porque me vino a la mente eso de las Mary Sue… pero en fin… a mí no me molestan, pero a veces (debo aceptar) son una molestia, pero no se preocupen, hice caso al consejo de Rina Higurashi e hice varios tests en internet sobre esto… los resultados me dicen que deje de hacer test y siga con lo mío… en fin, dejo de dar choros mareadores y las dejo con el cap.  
Quiero también agradecerle a ****Suno-Andrew**** y a ****Yoi Taisho 1412, ellas me ayudaron mucho en FB y sin ellas no se que haría, las amo mucho ****  
Disfrútenlo como yo sufrí en hacerlo xDDDD (okno)**

**Capítulo 13: Prometo que yo me haré cargo **

-"¿Quién será esa chica?"- pensaba Aomine caminando sin rumbo aparente-"Para empezar… ¿realmente era una chica?"- se detuvo en un cruce, viendo a Momoi caminar hacía su dirección, al parecer, ella no lo había visto aún- ¿Satsuki?- llamó, la mencionada alzó la mirada, sorprendiéndose al ver a su amigo ahí parado-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó al estar seguro de la identidad de la peli rosada  
-¡Eso lo iba a decir yo! ¡Tenemos entrenamiento hoy!- regañó la muchacha  
-Ah… por cierto, conocí a Kagami- mencionó indiferente  
-¡Te dije que no! ¡Aún no sanaba su herida!- regañó más furiosa  
-Que ruidosa eres- se quejó el chico mientras rascaba su oído- de todos modos no me entretuve en nada incluso sin la lesión el no puede vencerme, Tetsu está ciego al ver algo en él, pensé que por lo menos sería un reto… - hablaba Aomine en fastidio- También… yo creí que conocería a ese chico… Cristian- mencionó con un poco de decepción- en cambio apareció una chica… o creo que sí era una chica, la verdad no estoy seguro- mencionó recordando a Alicia  
-¿Una chica? ¿Alta y de ojos azules?- preguntó rápidamente Momoi  
-¿ah? ¿Investigaste sobre ella?- preguntó Aomine un poco interesado  
-Realmente no, para empezar ni siquiera sabía que existía…- confesó avergonzada  
-Bueno, no importa, me siento cansado, vamos a comer- Aomine empezó a caminar  
-¡Espera!- pidió Momoi siguiéndole el paso  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¿Tigger?- Alicia llamó a Kagami, ambos decidieron tomar un pequeño almuerzo en Maji-burguer  
-"No es la primera vez que pierdo en un 1 a 1… ya eh tenido una experiencia similar con Kise… pero… ¿qué es esta sensación?"- pensaba Kagami serio, realmente se sentía raro, un sentimiento de derrota y resignación le inundaba, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, Alicia le había lanzado un poco de soda a la cara-¿¡Qué demonios te sucede!?- fue el repentino regaño por parte de Kagami, Alicia puso su vaso sobre la mesa y empezó a comer como si nada-¡Te estoy hablando!-  
-Estás muy serio, idiota, esa cara no te queda- respondió Alicia divertida, bebiendo de su vaso, Kagami bajo la mirada- Se que es fuerte- habló Alicia, adivinando los pensamientos de su amigo- Pero te recuerdo que no estás solo… haga lo que tenga que hacer, yo me haré cargo- habló Alicia decidida, dejando a un Kagami sorprendido- Bueno, debemos apresurarnos, la entrenadora debe estar esperándonos- Alicia tomó una hamburguesa y empezó a comer, seguidamente Kagami hizo lo mismo.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¡Oh! Se ve delicioso- habló Aomine mientras robaba el almuerzo de su compañero, Sakurai Ryo  
-¡Aomine!- le llamó otro de sus compañeros, Wakamatsu Kousuke  
-Hey…- saludó sin ánimos, aún comiendo  
-¿Dónde has estado? ¡No puedes faltar sin razón!- le reprendió, Aomine seguía comiendo sin prestarle mucha atención- ¿Vendrás a la práctica de la tarde?- lanzó la pregunta, haciendo que Aomine riera divertido  
-Por supuesto que no- respondió de la misma manera  
-¡Oye!- se quejó el contrario con evidente fastidio  
-Mientras tenga una buena razón puedo faltar ¿no?- preguntó, dejando a todos con bastante intriga, Aomine mostró una de sus amadas revistas- Dijeron que confiscarían mi revista de Mai Horikita si la dejaba aquí, vine a buscarla y me siento cansado por eso así que me voy- diciendo esto, Aomine se dirigía a la salida-Esfuércense- dijo en tono sarcástico, caminando a pasos flojos  
-¡Espera, Aomine!- Wakamatsu se levantó de su lugar, dispuesto a detener a Aomine, rápidamente le tomo del cuello de la playera para encararlo- ¡Ya basta de tonterías! ¡Te estoy diciendo que vengas a las practicas!-  
-Te lo perdonaré esta vez… ahora suéltame- habló Aomine con voz apera, pateando en el estómago contrario, haciendo que este lo soltará, buscando un poco de aire para aliviar el dolor  
-¡Aomine!- regañó otro de sus compañeros, el capitán del equipo, Imayoshi Shoichi, acercándose al aludido  
-Se lo dije…- contestó Aomine egocéntrico- practica, practica, no me hagas reír- Aomine dejó su revista en el piso, a un lado de varios balones, con sus pies dominó un balón, atrapándolo entre sus manos- Ryo… ¿Cuántos puntos anoté el partido anterior?- preguntó  
-Eh… 82 puntos- contestó el mencionado un tanto nervioso, Aomine sonrió presumido; para luego, correr con fuerza, saltó, encestando con una clavada potente, rompiendo incluso el aro, mostrando con una sonrisa que esa era su intención- ¡Oh! Lo rompí…- dijo divertido al ver el aro en su mano, luego rió-Ya que está roto ¿por qué no se toman el día libre, eh?- lanzó lejos el aro- espera… ¿qué estaba diciendo?... ¡ah, sí! Háblame cuando seas mejor que yo, aunque eso es imposible- diciendo esto, salió del gimnasio.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Al día siguiente, todos los jugadores de Seirin decidieron hablar antes de empezar con la práctica  
-¡Todos!, la lista de alineación para la liga final ya salió- se escuchó la potente voz de Riko-Como pueden ver somos el bloque A, Touo Gakuen el B, Meisei el C y Senshinkan el D, estás escuelas competirán para representar nuestra región- explicó la entrenadora leyendo la hoja  
-Esto es nuevo….- habló Hyuuga impresionado  
-Hasta el año pasado la representación de Tokio siempre estuvieron los tres reyes- comentó de la misma manera Izuki  
-He estado pensando…- Koganei interrumpió bastante emocionado- hemos derrotado a dos de esos tres reyes ¿no? ¿Crees que este año… podamos ganar?- soltó, aún más emocionado  
-Pero que…- ambos chicos se impacientaron por las palabras escuchadas  
-Aunque perdamos contra Momoi-chan y Aomine, si derrotamos a los demás…- explicaba Koganei, pero Riko le interrumpió  
-Ellos no están en Senshinkan – diciendo esto, los presentes voltearon a verle sorprendidos, prestando más atención- Ellos están en Touo- explicó seria, ganando un "¿qué?" sorpresivo de los presentes  
-Creí que la generación de los milagros había ido a escuelas reconocidas- comentó Koganei sorprendido, aún si creer aquella información  
-Lo investigué, está confirmado- contestó Riko seria-Casi no tienen historia pero han estado esforzándose en conseguir jugadores fuertes en todo el país. En los últimos años han ganado poder con rapidez… su alineación fácilmente puede ser comparada con la de Shutoku – terminó Riko su explicación  
-¡Hey!- se escuchó la voz de Kagami en la entrada del gimnasio, los presentes voltearon, mirando como este se cambiaba los zapatos con rapidez  
-_Hola~~- s_aludó Alicia parada atrás de Kagami, haciendo el signo de paz con la mano  
-¡Llegan tarde!- les evidenció su capitán con cierto fastidio  
-¡Lo siento!- se disculpó Kagami apurado  
-¡Fue culpa de Tiger!- se excusó Alicia, señalándolo mientras entraba al gimnasio  
-¿De qué hablas? ¡Nos tocaba a ambos la limpieza y no me ayudaste en nada!- se quejó Kagami enojado, Alicia alzó los hombros riendo divertida  
-Un momento…- habló Riko para sí, acercándose a Kagami un poco furiosa, Kagami se detuvo en seco, entonces su entrenadora aprovechó para mirar el progreso de sus piernas, aunque los números estaban en rojo- Kagami-kun… ¿has estado jugando baloncesto?- preguntó seria, Kagami se puso un poco nervioso  
-No…-respondió Kagami con duda en la voz  
-Has empeorado- afirmó Riko, se le notaba el enfado en la voz  
-Bueno… es que yo… solo eh jugado un poco- admitió avergonzado, Riko al escuchar "solo un poco" se abalanzó a Kagami para darle un buen golpe en la cabeza  
-¡BAKAGAMI!- gritó Riko hecha una furia  
-¡Lo siento!- se disculpó Kagami adolorido  
-Yo le dije que no lo hiciera, pero es un necio- contestó Alicia divertida, Riko le dio una patada en la espalda  
-¡No te burles de mí!- regañó, Alicia reía mientras se quejaba por el dolor –KAGAMI ¿¡Cuantas veces te lo eh dicho!?- Riko siguió regañando a Kagami- ¿Acaso tus orejas son de adorno? ¿Son solo agujeros en tu cabeza? ¿¡Eh!?- regañaba mientras apretaba la cabeza contraria con toda su fuerza  
-¡D-Duele!- se quejó Kagami, Riko lo soltó, aún se le notaba bastante enojada como para seguir regañándolo  
-¡Hoy estarás como observador! ¡Ve a buscar una almohadilla fría en la enfermería!- ordenó Riko, Kagami suspiró fastidiado, acatando la orden- ¡No puedes caminar… así que caminarás con tus manos!-  
-¿En serio?- preguntó, obedeciendo de todos modos  
-_Estos chavos…-_habló Alicia divertida  
-¡Y tú no creas que te salvaste!- gritó Riko a Alicia, Alicia le miró confundida -¡Por llegar tarde, darás 50 vueltas alrededor del gimnasio!- ordenó, Alicia suspiró derrotada y salió del gimnasio.  
-Discúlpenme, iré al baño- dijo Kuroko, tenía el presentimiento de que tenía que hablar con ese par  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Kagami, como había ordenado su entrenadora, caminaba con sus manos, quejándose un poco por el esfuerzo  
-Tiger…- Alicia le llamó, caminando a un lado de él- ¿No quieres que te cargue?- ofreció Alicia con una sonrisa sincera  
-¡Como si realmente quisiera!- se quejó enojado, apoyándose ahora en sus piernas- Además, se supone que debe ser al revés…-  
-¿A qué te…?-Alicia no terminó su pregunta, Kuroko había llegado, llamándolos a ambos, sacándolos de tema  
-Kagami-kun, Alicia-san…- se acercó a ambos  
-Kuroko…- mencionó Kagami, diciendo con esto que le prestaba atención  
-Kagami-kun, eres estúpido pero…-  
-¿¡Por qué dices eso!?- Kagami interrumpió a Kuroko, bastante ofendido  
-No creo que hagas tonterías sin razón- explicó Kuroko, haciendo que Kagami relajara su semblante- ¿Paso algo?- preguntó Kuroko curioso, ambos chicos de 1.90 se miraron unos segundos antes de responder  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Ese idiota… ¡Realmente no puedo creer que sea tan idiota!- se quejaba Riko haciendo rabieta  
-Cálmese entrenadora- pidió Hyuuga preocupado- ¿Y bien? ¿Contra quién jugaremos primero?- Hyuuga retomó el tema que tenían hace nada  
-¡Estoy molesta porque necesitamos a Kagami-kun!- habló Riko, aun haciendo rabietas-¡Jugaremos primero contra Touo!-reveló, dejando a los presentes sorprendidos  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Conocimos a Aomine… y lo enfrenté- Kagami respondió a la pregunta de su amigo, dejándolo bastante sorprendido- El dijo que él era tu luz. Me pareció que no eran solo compañeros de equipo ¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes en secundaria?- preguntó Kagami bastante serio  
-"Estos chicos se toman esto muy enserio, vamos Tiger, no es como si tu novia te hubiera puesto el cuerno, ¿cierto?"- pensó Alicia fuera de lugar, mirándolos un poco fastidiada, regresando su atención a lo que dirían  
-Cuando íbamos en secundaria…- empezó a contar Kuroko  
_**Aomine y Kise jugaban en un 1 a 1, Aomine poseía el balón, corriendo a toda velocidad, impidiendo que Kise le robará el balón; Aomine dio un salto, encestando limpiamente con una clavada  
-¡Una vez más, una vez más!- se quejaba el rubio, un tanto frustrado por no vencer a Aomine  
-Eres muy ingenuo Kise- habló un divertido Aomine-Pero juegas muy bien para ser un principiante- reconoció Aomine con una gran sonrisa sincera, Momoi y otro chico miraban el enfrentamiento de ese par, bastante atentos a los movimientos de cada uno  
-Kise está jugando muy bien contra Aomine ¿No es esta su primera vez?- preguntó aquel chico, parecía sorprendido por las habilidades de Kise  
-Creo que tiene talento- reconoció Momoi alegre-Es alto y aprende rápido ¡Puede que se convierta en una gran estrella!-  
-Entonces Aomine instintivamente esta…- aquel chico comentó un poco estupefacto  
-No lo creo…- respondió Momoi arrugando el ceño- Aomine es un obsesivo del baloncesto- explicó Momoi con ternura  
-¿obsesivo, eh? Bueno, tiene talento y se esfuerza mucho más que todos nosotros-  
-Sí, el ama el baloncesto más que nadie- habló Momoi, orgullosa de su amigo; viendo como jugaba con una sonrisa sincera  
**_-Ningún jugador de la generación milagrosa inició como un jugador estrella- los tres chicos caminaban en dirección de la enfermería, Kuroko contando que pasó con Aomine y los otros dos escuchando con atención- Pero… Aomine-kun fue el primero en brillar-  
_**-Aomine es sorprendente- se escuchaba el alardeo del público en uno de los partidos, mientras Aomine encestaba eficazmente cada tiro que hacía, con una fuerza desmedida-¡Esta derrotando al enemigo él solo! ¡Nadie puede detenerlo!- partido tras partido, 3 contra 1… Aomine los derrotaba a todos con su agilidad, con su destreza, con su fuerza… el daba todo de sí en la cancha, pero… con el paso del tiempo, su habilidad daba cada vez más miedo; al finalizar un partido con un puntaje 173-51 favor Teiko, todos parecían felices, excepto Aomine, quien se mantenía frustrado ¿por qué nadie hizo nada? Se preguntaba  
**_=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=_**  
**_

_**Kuroko y Aomine caminaban de regreso a casa, como todos los días, compraron una paleta de hielo**_  
_**-Aomine-kun, últimamente has faltado mucho a las practicas- comentó Kuroko, caminando junto a su amigo**_  
_**-Sí, está bien, si practico mejoraré- contestó Aomine siguiendo la plática, Kuroko no comprendió del todo aquel comentario- Mientras más me esfuerzo más aburrido se torna el baloncesto. Lo que quiero debe ser… un rival al que pueda enfrentar… pero creo que no existe- Aomine parecía otra persona, estaba devastado, eso percibió Kuroko al ver a su amigo hablar bastante deprimido-En todo caso, el baloncesto es solo un juego… creo que empezaré a faltar a los juegos también- dijo Aomine indiferente, un comentario que no le agrado del todo a Kuroko, ya que, este tomó lo que quedaba de su paleta, metiéndola en la playera de su amigo en un intento de hacerlo entrar en razón**_  
_**-No puedes hacer eso- dijo un Kuroko bastante serio, Aomine reaccionó al frío de la paleta, quejándose un poco y sacando el palito de la misma con la leyenda "perdedor" , mirándola con enojo, dedico una mirada de enojo y confusión a su compañero, quien empezó a sermonearlo- Tengo que esforzarme con todo lo que tengo para poder estar a su nivel, así que no sé cómo te sientes, Aomine-kun, pero… sin importar que tan grande sea nuestra diferencia de habilidades, si fuera tu oponente, no me gustaría que hicieras eso- Kuroko hablaba serio, realmente no quería que su amigo dejara algo que realmente amaba, al igual que él; Aomine lo miraba sorprendido, realmente no se esperaba aquellas palabras- Además… estoy seguro que algún día encontrarás a alguien más fuerte que tú- comentó Kuroko un poco más calmado**_  
_**-Pequeño bastardo…- insultó Aomine divertido- Tienes razón- reconoció, chocando el puño con Kuroko  
**_=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=_**  
**_

**_\- Aomine ya anotó 40 puntos el día de hoy- se escuchaba a la muchedumbre emocionada al ver el partido de Teiko, mirando al as del equipo brillar como siempre_**  
**_-"Aomine-kun realmente está entusiasmado el día de hoy"- pensaba Momoi viendo jugar a su amigo de la infancia, estaba asombrada-"¡Su oponente es uno de los mejores ala-pívot a nivel secundaria, pero lo está derrotando con facilidad"-_**  
**_Kuroko pasó el balón a Aomine, quien lo capturó sin problemas, corrió a toda velocidad hacía la canasta, esperando ser detenido, su ingrata sorpresa fue que nadie lo detuvo, su oponente lo dejó pasar, sin hacer nada por detenerlo, Aomine terminó su jugada, aunque estaba en una especie de shock- "¿Por qué?"- se preguntaba frustrado- "¿Por qué se rindieron tan rápido?"-Aomine sonrió para sí, una sonrisa fría, sarcástica… solitaria- "¿Esto es lo que pasa si me esfuerzo aunque sea un poco? Si mis oponentes se rinden, entonces… ¿Qué diversión le queda al básquet?"- pensaba aturdido, tomando una decisión de una vez y por todas, Aomine retomó el partido, ahora indiferente –Tetsu…- Aomine llamó, el mencionado volteo a verle para ponerle atención- no creo que estabas equivocado, pero…- Kuroko alzó el puño para felicitar a su compañero por el buen tiro, fue su ingrata noticia el ser ignorado, viendo a un Aomine deprimido y sin ganas, correr con cierta aura presuntuosa-No puedo con esto. Todos ellos apestan… Nunca encontraré lo que quiero. El único que puede vencerme, soy yo-_**

-Ese año arrasamos en el torneo por la increíble fuerza de Aomine-kun, pero fue entonces que los otros cuatro empezaron a cambiar. Gracias a "cierto evento" que se presentó en el torneo nacional de nuestro tercer año renuncié al equipo de baloncesto en Teiko- Kuroko parecía sombrío al contarlo, ambos chicos lo escuchaban con atención  
-Oh…- Kagami parecía un tanto molesto-Bueno, si puedo decir algo… ¡No te adelantes, idiota!- se quejó Kagami, bastante furioso-¿Es aburrido porque es muy fuerte? ¿"Soy el único que puede vencerme"? ¡La generación de los milagros está llena de esos tipos!- Kagami seguía quejándose, hasta que Alicia, con un aura bastante deprimida le interrumpió  
-¿Y tú qué demonios sabes?- preguntó, haciendo que aquellos dos la miraran con sorpresa- Simplemente no puedes hablar de algo por lo que no has pasado, de algo que no tienes ni la más remota idea-Alicia le dedico una mirada furiosa- Créeme que ese tipo de sentimientos los conozco bien… te sientes solo… excluido… solo quieres divertirte con algo que amas… pero la gente se empeña en hacerte saber que estas totalmente solo, no lo estoy defendiendo, pero… - Alicia suspiró- Haré lo posible para que deje esa soledad, no importa lo que tenga que hacer… ¿De qué sirve tener un prodigio si no hace lo que ama? Para mi suerte, yo tenía personas a mi alrededor, personas que me ayudaron a quitarme esa venda tan pesada de los ojos, ahora es mi turno de quitar esa venda a alguien más, no me quedaré de brazos cruzados al ver a alguien sufrir y ver como odia algo que amaba en un principio, así que… haré lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarle.- Tanto Kagami como Kuroko miraban a Alicia con basta sorpresa, Kuroko cambió su semblante, remplazando su sorpresa por una pequeña sonrisa  
-Alicia-san, eso es bastante tierno de tu parte- comentó Kuroko, haciendo que Alicia lo mirara con una sonrisa nerviosa  
-Bien…- Kagami acaparó la atención, extendiendo ambos puños para chocarlos con los contrarios- ¡Hagámoslo entrar en razón ganándole!- ambos chicos lo miraron con sorpresa, pero relajaron de nuevo su semblante, chocando el puño con Kagami, mostrando fervor al hacerlo  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Alicia botaba el balón, Kagami logró hacer un robo cuando Alicia planeaba hacer un drible, Alicia corrió a detenerle, pero Kagami saltó, encestando con un tiro de tres puntos, cuando aterrizó, miró sus piernas, moviendo la que le dolía  
-Veo que ya estás mejor- comentó Alicia con una sonrisa  
-Sí, ya no me duele- contestó Kagami emocionado  
-Más te valía- dijo Alicia acercándose al balón  
-¡Oye!- regañó Kagami divertido, Alicia río leve, aunque su semblante se endureció al instante  
-"Definitivamente… debemos ganar"- pensó decidida  
-Alice… - llamó Kagami igual de serio, haciendo que la aludida volteara a verle- No sé qué tan problemático sea eso de nunca perder… pero te prometo que ganaremos este partido- Alicia lo miró confundida, luego rio alto, haciendo que Kagami frunciera el ceño y se ruborizara un poco  
-Tiger… ¡Gracias!- Alicia sonrió apretando los ojos, cosa que calmó a Kagami, haciéndolo sonreír leve  
-Deberían apresurarse, se les hará tarde para ir a la escuela- una tercera voz los hizo salir de sus asuntos, causando un leve susto a los presentes  
-Kuroko/Tetsu- mencionaron ambos chicos con el corazón en la garganta  
-¡Tú maldito Kuroko!- se quejó Kagami, apretando la cabeza del menor  
-Eso duele, Kagami-kun-  
-_Casi me sacas al chamaco, Tetsu_\- dijo Alicia tratando de calmarse- Bien, vámonos ya- dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que ambos chicos la siguieran.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Que emoción, veremos un partido a Alicia-san- Hikari caminaba a un lado de su profesora, estaba emocionada  
-Cierra la boca Hikari- se quejaba Kyouma, siguiendo al par de mujeres que iban enfrente  
-Me pregunto en qué universidad irá Alicia-san…- comentó Hikari pensativa- Quisiera que su equipo se enfrentará al nuestro-  
-¿De qué hablas Hikari-chan?- Rina volteó a verla confundida- Alicia solo tiene 16 años, acaba de entrar a la preparatoria-  
-¿Eh? ¿¡QUÉ!?- Hikari se sorprendió al escuchar aquello- ¡Pero!... ¡Ella se ve de mi edad!-  
-¿Estás diciendo que es 4 años más chica que yo?- fue turno de Kyouma preguntar, ambos habían creído que Alicia era una universitaria hecha y derecha  
-¿No les dije?- Rina se divertía por la actitud de sus dos alumnos, rápidamente se sentó en uno de los asientos del gimnasio  
-P-Pero…- Hikari balbuceaba confundida, ¿Cómo era posible eso?  
-Bueno, ese es uno de los problemas de Alice, se ve más adulta… además de que algunas veces la confunden con un hombre…- comentó divertida, dejando a sus dos alumnos sorprendidos, Kyouma tomó asiento, con un aura bastante sombría  
-N-No puedo creerlo…- comentó en un especie estado de shock- ¡UNA NIÑA ME GANO!- dijo entre lágrimas, haciendo que Rina riera alto  
-Creo que a eso llaman "orgullo varonil"- Hikari reía nerviosa  
-¡JURO QUE TE VENCERÉ, ALICIAA!- se quejó Kyouma con el orgullo herido  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Aomine-kun aún no llega!?- Momoi estaba enojada, ¿Cómo podía ser posible que su amigo fuera tan irresponsable?  
-Le eh llamado varias veces, pero no contesta- Imayoshi mostraba su celular  
-Ese bastardo…- se quejó en voz alta Wakamatsu, realmente no toleraba a ese niñato  
-Lo siento, es mi culpa- se disculpó Sakurai, aunque fue ignorado, la peli rosada salió de los vestidores con el enojo más que evidente, estaba decidida a llamarle a su amigo, sacó su celular y marcó el número.

Por otro lado, Aomine se mostraba dormido en la azotea de su escuela, escuchó sonar su celular, de mala gana contestó -¡Ahí estás!- escuchó la conocida voz de su amiga  
-¿Hola?- contestó con pereza  
-¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? ¿Dónde estás?- preguntaba la peli rosada molesta  
-¿Cómo que donde? En la escuela- respondió sin hacer mucho caso a los regaños contrarios- Lo siento, dormí de más-  
-¿Dormiste de más?- preguntó Momoi irónica, hasta que Imayoshi le pidió el teléfono a señas, ella inmediatamente le pasó a Aomine  
-Aomine, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te tome llegar?- Imayoshi fue directo al grano  
-Oh… Imayoshi-san… probablemente llegue hasta la segunda mitad- respondió en un intento de despabilarse  
-¡Contamos contigo! ¡Nos enfrentamos a Seirin!- respondió Imayoshi un tanto preocupado  
-Aquí vas de nuevo- respondió Aomine entre risas- 20 minutos es más que suficiente para aplastar a esos bichos. Les dejo la primera mitad a ustedes- sin esperar respuesta, Aomine cortó la llamada.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Ya casi empezamos- se escuchó la potente voz de la entrenadora de Seirin -¿Están todos listos?- preguntó, aunque no esperaba respuesta, los miembros de Seirin detonaban un aura decidida, sedienta de victoria, lista para atacar-¡Solo tres de las cuatro escuelas participaran en la Inter-High! Tal y como dijo Koganei-kun, al principio no parece difícil, pero…- en ese momento, Izuki y Mitobe sostuvieron a Koganei, dejándolo confundido, Riko se acercó a él con un abanico de papel para golpearlo con fuerza- Si piensan que podemos perder un juego por ser la liga de campeonato, ¡estamos acabados! ¡El momento importante es ahora!- con esas palabras, puso su mano enfrente, en un ademán para que los demás lo hicieran, rápidamente los demás se juntaron con su entrenadora- ¡Ganaremos este juego! ¡Seirin!-  
-¡Pelea!- contestaron los demás con motivación en la voz.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Oh… parece que empiezan a salir las jugadoras- mencionó Kyouma poniendo atención, suspirando después al darse cuenta de que eran chicos los que salían- Parece que nos equivocamos de gimnasio, aquí es el encuentro masculino- comentó Kyouma poniéndose de pie  
-Estamos en el gimnasio correcto- mencionó Rina indiferente  
-¿De qué hablas? , Alicia es mujer…- Kyouma parecía confundido  
-¿Tampoco se los dije? Demonios ¿en qué estoy pesando?...- comentó Rina preocupada  
-¿¡Ahora que olvidaste decirnos!?- cuestionó Kyouma fastidiado  
-Alicia juega en el equipo varonil- contestó como si nada, ganando miradas interrogantes de sus alumnos  
\- Pero… ¿no es una chica?- preguntó Hikari ladeando la cabeza- ¿Es legal que juegue?-  
-Claro que es legal, ella no juega precisamente como "ella"- contestó Rina con una sonrisa orgullosa  
-¿A qué te refieres?- Kyouma la miraba confundido  
-¿Ves al chico de ahí?- Rina señaló a Cristian- "Él" es Alicia- ambos chicos miraron a donde apuntaba su profesora, sorprendiéndose al ver a Alicia como "él"  
-¿¡QUÉEEEEEE!?- gritaron al unísono  
-En la cancha se hace llamar Cristian, como sabrás Kyouma, su fuerza es igual o incluso mayor a la de un hombre, ah jugado contra mujeres, y siempre terminan lesionadas la mitad del equipo contrario- explicó Rina- Es por eso que ella empezó a jugar vestida de hombre… desde hace 7 años- Rina explicaba seria, recordando cómo es que Alicia empezó a ser otra persona en la cancha  
_**-No puedo creerlo- se quejaba Alicia en el asiento a pesar de haber ganado el partido, se sentía furiosa, después de todo, los organizadores le habían prohibido jugar por ser mujer, incluso habían hecho una regla nueva referente a eso- ¿Por qué no puedo jugar con los demás?-  
-¿Y quien dijo que dejarías de jugar?- Rina se mantenía conduciendo, Alicia miró a su entrenadora confundida  
-Pero los organizadores dijeron que…- Alicia protestó, pero Rina le interrumpió  
-Dijeron que "Alicia" no puede jugar- Alicia miró confundida al rostro contrario, hasta que entendió la idea que su entrenadora tenía, haciendo que sonriera victoriosa  
**_=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=_**  
**_

**_-Wooow…- se escucharon las voces de los demás regulares_**  
**_-¿En sedio edes Adicia?-uno de los regulares, Gustavo, un chico con un gran afro pelirrojo y ojos heterocromaticos (Miel-verde) y tez blanca, se acercó a ver de cerca a Alicia_**  
**_-Sí- contestó Alicia divertida_**  
**_-¡No puedo creerlo!- el vice-capitán, Dylan, un chico de cabello color marrón, corto y ojos color verde se sobre exaltó- ¡Cariño, eres todo un chico!-_**  
**_-Hey García… en verdad te equivocaste al nacer- el capitán, Alejandro, se acercó a Alicia, dando palmadas en su espalda_**  
**_-Oye…- se quejó divertida_**  
**_-Oigan… ¿se dan cuenta? No podemos llamarla "Alicia" mientras juega ¿Cómo piensas llamarte?- Alan, un chico de ojos color miel, cabello castaño y corto acomodó sus lentes, preguntando lo obvio, regresando a la realidad a todos_**  
**_-¿Qué tal "Cristian"?- Alicia ladeo la cabeza_**  
**_-¿"Cristian"?- preguntó Alejandro confundido_**  
**_-Demasiado gay…- comentó otro regular, Jonathan, un chico delgado, tez blanca, cabello negro con una división en medio, cayéndole unos mechones cerca de los ojos, los cuales son color grises-¿No quieres un nombre más macho? No sé… ¿Edgar?-_**  
**_-¡Oye!- se quejó Alicia con el ceño levemente fruncido-me llamaré Cristian, es el masculino de "Cristina"- respondió con una leve sonrisa_**  
**_-¿"Cristina"? ¿No es el nombre de tu mamá?- preguntó Dylan curioso, a lo que Alicia asintió_**  
**_-Me gusta mucho su nombre, así que… ¡Cristian!- respondió Alicia emocionada_**  
**_-¿Y tus apellidos? Los registros necesitan tu nombre completo- Alan volvió a aterrizarlos en su realidad_**  
**_-Pues… solo inviertan mis apellidos y ya, Cristian García López…- comentó Alicia rascando su nuca, respondiendo con posibles soluciones_**  
**_-Decidido- Rina habló, acaparando la atención- ¡Les presento al nuevo regular de Los Lobos! ¡Cristian! ¡LOBOOOS!-_**  
**_-¡AU AU AU!- respondieron animados  
_**-"Y pensar que te llamas "Cristian" solo por ella…"- pensó Rina con el ceño fruncido

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Seirin se preparaba para calentar, dejaban sus mochilas en la banca, Kagami dio un rápido vistazo al equipo contrario, buscando a Aomine  
-Yo también lo estoy buscando… parece que no ah llegado- habló Cristian, parándose a un lado de Kagami, Kagami la miró dudoso, decidido a preguntar el paradero del moreno, camino hacia la banca del equipo contrario, dirigiéndose a Wakamatsu  
-oye… ¿Dónde está Aomine?- preguntó cortes  
-Ese bastardo presumido llegará tarde- respondió Wakamatsu con la ira evidente en el rostro, Kagami se sorprendió por la noticia, para luego endurecer su semblante  
-Perdón- hablo Imayoshi, acaparando la atención- En realidad estamos algo perdidos sin él. Dijo que llegaría en la segunda mitad. Podemos decir que somos el acto de apertura, trátenos con amabilidad- explicó Imayoshi, "humildemente", Cristian frunció el ceño  
-Tiger… debemos calentar- habló Cristian, dedicándole una mirada de fastidio a Imayoshi-"Estos tipos se burlan de nosotros…"- pensó furiosa.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

El calentamiento había terminado, el partido estaba por empezar, los regulares se posicionaban en sus marcas  
-Kagami- llamó Izuki a su kohai- Jugaste con Aomine una vez, ¿verdad? Tu motivación no ah disminuido… ¿o sí?-  
-Claro que no…- Kagami detonaba determinación-En realidad estoy molesto. Si ellos son el acto de apertura, me les adelantaré tanto que no podrán alcanzarme… ¡Y haré de su estrella el idiota más grande del mundo!- Los regulares de Seirin miraban sorprendido a Kagami, Alicia suspiró  
-Estoy de acuerdo- Kuroko habló serio- Aomine-kun es peligroso debemos anotar la mayor cantidad de puntos posibles. No tiene sentido molestarse con alguien que no está. El oponente que está enfrente es lo importante-  
-Bien lo entiendes, ¿no?- Hyuuga miraba a Kagami-Desde el inicio ¡Vayamos con todo!- animó Hyuuga a su equipo  
-¡SÍ!- gritaron los demás regulares, acomodándose en sus posiciones  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

El partido dio inicio, Kagami había conseguido el balón, lanzándolo hacia Izuki, pero Imayoshi lo tomó antes de que Izuki lo hiciera  
-"Son rápidos"- pensó Cristian corriendo en dirección de Imayoshi, aunque Hyuuga estaba cubriéndole  
-"Nos adelantaremos y tomaremos el flujo del juego"- pensó un decidido Hyuuga  
-Eres rápido ¿no? Entonces no tenemos opción- Imayoshi rápidamente pasó el balón-Haremos que nuestro capitán kamikaze abra el camino para nosotros- Sakurai consiguió el balón, Cristian intentaba hacerse paso a través de su marca, Wakamatsu  
-"Hijo de perra"- pensaba fastidiada, mirando como Sakurai se preparaba a tirar  
-¡Perdón!- gritó lanzando el balón, encestando limpiamente  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Cristian sorprendida-"Lo peor de todo… ¿de qué chingada madre se disculpa?"- pensó fastidiada, viendo a Sakurai con enojo-"Sus movimientos fueron rápidos…"  
-"No es solo es el número 9, los otros cuatro también… No nos subestiman en lo más mínimo"- pensaba Izuki con fastidio  
-"Son fuertes"- pensó Kagami de la misma forma  
-Autodenominarse "Acto de apertura" fue malvado- comentó Hyuuga irónico a Imayoshi  
-¿Qué? No estaba mintiendo, lo verás cuando venga Aomine, comparados con él, solo somos lindos niños pequeños. Ya te dije, solo somos el acto de apertura- Imayoshi contestó divertido, retando con la mirada a Seirin  
Cristian los veía, apretando la mandíbula y los puños- ¿Acto de apertura, eh?...- dijo en un susurro, Kuroko, quien la escuchó, la miró para prestarle atención, después cambió su semblante a uno de suma sorpresa, al notar un aura bastante aterradora y determinada por parte de Cristian-_Yo les mostraré que es un jodido acto de apertura-_mencionó en italiano  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

El marcador ya iba 8-4 favor Touo, un tiro falló, así que Cristian trató de competir contra Wakamatsu por el rebote, el cual consiguió Wakamatsu, pásandola a Imayoshi, quien se encontraba al otro lado de la cancha; Izuki lo marcaba, pero Imayoshi logró encestar cambiando el balón de mano y haciendo un doble clutch  
-Cuando escuchaste que Aomine llegaría tarde, apuesto a que pensaste que debían anotar todos los puntos que pudieran. Perdón, me equivoqué al hablar…Nosotros solo somos un acto de apertura comparados con Aomine, probablemente nosotros somos más fuertes que ustedes- Imayoshi acomodó sus lentes, mencionando esto en un intento de sonar aterrador. Cristian estaba cerca, escuchó lo que Imayoshi decía a Izuki  
-_No vayas tan rápido, pendejo-_Cristian acomodó sus gafas también, frunciendo el ceño con fastidio –Senpai…- interrumpió la plática que mantenían- ¿Podría pasarme más el balón?- pidió seria, tronando su cuello.

El marcador iba 10-4 favor Touo.  
-"Si son así de fuertes sin Aomine-kun estamos en problemas"- pensaba Riko, mirando el partido con preocupación  
-Lo sabía…- Koganei miraba con asombro los resultados de partidos anteriores  
-¿Qué mira, senpai?- Fukuda preguntó, asomándose a mirar el papel  
-Las puntuaciones de Touo este torneo… ¡Todas son de más de 100 puntos!- respondió Koganei  
-Ellos son totalmente opuestos a Seiho- explicó Riko al escucharlos hablar- Su estilo es ofensivo-.

-Perdón- Sakurai iba a lanzar el balón, pero Cristian estaba cerca, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, saltando inmediatamente, quitándole el balón e impidiendo que encestara  
-_¡Su jefa es un acto de apertura!- _Gritó Cristian con el ceño fruncido, luego, mirando a Sakurai con enojo- _El acto de apertura apenas comienza_-  
-¡Perdón!-se disculpó bastante nervioso-"Pero… ¿qué fue lo que me dijo?"- pensó confundido  
-Buen bloqueo, Cristian- felicitó Hyuuga  
-¿Podrían pasarme más el balón?- preguntó seria, ella se haría cargo, y no dudaría en ningún ataque.

-Estos tipos…- se quejó Kyouma viendo el partido  
-Oohh… al fin el niño se preocupa por el trabajo en equipo- se burló Rina, haciendo que Kyouma se enojara, sonrojándose un poco- Pero tienes razón… su juego es bastante individualista, solo se preocupan por ellos mismos, su juego es de "quien lo consigue lo encesta" este tipo de juego va bastante bien… hasta cierto punto, claro- explicó Rina seria, su par de alumnos la miraban sorprendidos  
-"Esfuérzate… Alicia-san"- pensó Hikari endureciendo su semblante

-Ya veo…- habló Izuki al darse cuenta de su estilo de juego, Imayoshi le prestaba atención- Me esperaba algo así, este es su estilo-  
-Así es- respondió Imayoshi- Nuestro equipo reunió jugadores de todo el país. Mientras más hábil sea un jugador, más fuerte es su sentido de sí mismo, aunque estos años hemos estado probando muchas cosas, es mejor jugar así que tomarnos de las manos y jugar "lindo"- se burló Imayoshi- Ambos somos equipos ofensivos, parece que este juego será interesante- retó con sorna en la voz, Izuki capturó un pase, tratando se hacerse paso  
-No tengo idea de que tan interesante pueda ser. No estoy seguro de que seamos la misma clase de equipo, nuestro estilo de juego es con el equipo completo- Izuki logró quitarse a Imayoshi, quien intentó seguirlo, pero Kagami lo detuvo con una pantalla; Wakamatsu cubría a Izuki, quien hizo una finta, mientras Wakamatsu se mantenía en el aire, Izuki hizo un pase a Hyuuga, quien lanzó el balón a la canasta, encestando 3 puntos  
-Dile a tu capitán que no planeo perder este juego, Hongo disculpon-retó Hyuuga a Sakurai, quien lo cubría por el momento  
-¡Perdón!- se disculpó bastante nervioso- "¡No dije nada! ¿Y qué es un hongo disculpon?"- pensó aturdido ante las palabras contrarias

Wakamatsu hizo el saque, pasándole el balón a Imayoshi quien era marcado por Izuki- Jajajaja No escuché lo que dijiste, pero entendí algo…-hablaba Imayoshi botando el balón, en ese momento Wakamatsu corrió al otro extremo de la cancha- …¡De su forma de jugar!- Izuki se distrajo un momento al ver como Wakamatsu pasaba, Imayoshi aprovechó esa pequeña distracción para lanzar el balón-Entre nuestro estilo individual y el suyo combinado, veamos cual es el mejor- retó Imayoshi, marcando a Izuki que corrió para dar una mano  
-Lo llame juego en equipo- contestó Izuki fastidiado- la mayoría de las personas lo olvida- imayoshi parecía sorprendido por las palabras de Izuki, aunque seguidamente sonrió, mostrando que aceptaba el reto de todas formas.

Wakamatsu corría decidido, vigilando en que momento sería que el balón caería para atraparlo, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Kuroko también corría por el balón-"Es rápido"- pensó sorprendido-"No, no lo es"- rectificó, al notar que rebasaba a Kuroko con facilidad-"Empezó rápido pero… ¿De dónde salió este tipo?"- pensó más fastidiado, Kuroko saltó por el balón, aunque…

-¡Qué bajito!- se quejó Riko al notar el pobre salto de Kuroko

-No hagas cosas a las que no estás acostumbrado, idiota- Kagami corrió por el balón, saltando para tomarlo  
-"¡Qué alto!... ¿De dónde eres?"- pensó Wakamatsu bastante sorprendido, al ver el increíble salto de Kagami  
-_Good job Tiger-_felicitó Cristian dando un par de palmadas en la espalda contraria, Kagami había hecho un pase a Izuki – Tetsu… ¿qué fue ese salto?- preguntó divertido –No saltes solo porque sí-  
-Lo hice- contestó Kuroko serio  
-¡Mentiroso!- regañó Kagami molesto  
-Tetsu, este no es tu juego habitual ¿estás bien?- preguntó Cristian corriendo a la par de ese dúo  
-¿No estarás sincronizando tu juego con tus experiencias de secundaria?- preguntó Kagami, haciendo que Kuroko lo mirara sorprendido, al parecer había acertado-Nuestro oponente es Touo ¿estás dormido?-Kuroko lo miró unos segundos, para relajar sus semblante con una tenue sonrisa  
-Pero lo conseguí- respondió Kuroko  
-¡Mentiroso!- respondió Kagami bastante fastidiado  
-Jajajajaja ustedes dos realmente no tienen remedio- se mofó Cristian con una sonrisa  
-Parece que ya te calmaste- comentó Kagami  
-Algo así…- sonrió Cristian más calmada- por otro lado… Tetsu, tu ex manager es bastante linda…- comentó Cristian viendo a Momoi en la banca  
-¿entonces ella es tu famosa ex manager de la que todos hablan?- preguntó Kagami viendo a la misma dirección- Es bastante linda- comentó Kagami de la misma forma  
-¿De verdad?- contestó Kuroko bastante indiferente  
-¡Oye! Me molesta el tono con el que lo mencionas- contestó fastidiado Kagami  
-_Empiezo a pensar que te gusta el arroz con popote, Tetsu_\- comentó un divertido Cristian  
-Cristian-kun, habla japonés por favor- pidió Kuroko serio  
-pero tú "novia" es bastante linda- Cristian veía en dirección de Momoi, para luego volver a mirar a ese par  
-Bueno… así es- comentó Kuroko con cierto tono- Siempre que no esté jugando un partido- contestó Kuroko, corriendo un poco más rápido, dejando confundido al par que corría con él, ambos chicos se miraron confundidos un momento.

-Puedo ver como vencieron un par de reyes- hablaba el entrenador del equipo contrario, jugando con un mechón de pelo  
-Entrenador ¿deberíamos pedir un tiempo fuera?- preguntó Momoi bastante seria  
-No, está bien- respondió el entrenador de Touo, Katsunori Harasawa- Aún están haciendo correcciones después de observar la realidad… Momoi-san ¿ya repartiste eso?- preguntó cambiando el tema  
-Sí, ellos ya… lo saben todo- contestó con presunción en la voz.

Izuki robó un pase, que rápidamente pasó a Kagami, quien capturo sin problemas, el número 7, Susa Yoshinori, lo marcaba-"Estos idiotas saben defender"- pensaba Kagami tratando se hacerse paso-"Defienden el exterior para que no podamos pasar"- inmediatamente, Kagami saltó, lanzando el balón en dirección de la canasta  
-"Alley oop…"- pensó Cristian viendo como aterrizaba Kagami y corría hacia la canasta  
-Eso ya lo sabía…- dijo Momoi viendo su tabla-pensé que intentarías hacer eso… -Susa corrió a detener a Kagami, lo cual logró- los chicos son tan sim…- Momoi se sorprendió al notar que Cristian ya tenía el balón en sus manos, encestando con una poderosa clavada  
-¡Bien hecho, Cris!- felicitó Kagami  
-¡Yo me haré cargo de todo!- respondió Cristian con determinación en la voz, por otro lado, Momoi parecía enfadada  
-"Pero por donde quiera que lo mires… sus movimientos… ¡No es la primera vez que los ven!"-pensó Kagami tratando de zafarse de su marca  
-"Conocen el bajo rango de tiro de Kagami… que suerte que tenemos a Alicia… pero…"- pensó Hyuuga mientras corría, mirando a la banca de Touo

-Fuimos investigados…- comentó Riko entre nerviosa y fastidiada- por esa chica. Momoi es una especialista en recolección de información, una espía-  
-Esto no es bueno ¿cierto?- preguntó un Fukuda bastante presionado -¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-  
-No es necesario- contestó Riko bastante calmada- Continuaremos jugando de esta forma- diciendo esto, los chicos en la banca se sorprendieron ¿a qué se refería su entrenadora exactamente? –Sin importar que tan precisa sea su información, es del pasado. Los humanos crecen ¡No pretendas entender si ni siquiera notas eso!- explicó Riko la interrogante facial de los chicos

Hyuuga capturó el balón, era marcado por Sakurai  
-"Hyuuga Junpei-san… no es un jugador veloz, trata de hacer tiros de tres luego de liberarse de quien lo marca con pantallas y cortes en lugar de interrumpir el ataque, sin embargo…"-pensaba Momoi viendo el encuentro de ese par, sabiendo de todas formas el resultado  
-"Lo tiene"- pensó un Izuki confiado-"Hyuuga es un tirador puro… pero en el básquet moderno un jugador que solo tira desde fuera es insuficiente por eso desde el partido contra Shutoku empezó a practicar su técnica de dribleo…"-  
-"Puede que no sea rápido, pero es un nuevo patrón"- pensó Kagami viendo la escena de la misma manera  
-"¿Por qué tengo este mal presentimiento…?"- pensó Cristian viendo la sonrisa confiada de Momoi-"Esa sonrisa… ¡Un momento!"- Cristian se sorprendió, volteo rápidamente en un intento de avisar a su senpai que pasaba, pero fue bastante tarde  
-Ya lo sabía…- comentó Momoi con confianza viendo como Hyuuga se preparaba para hacer una finta, fingiendo que saltaría, pero Sakurai rápidamente le bloqueo adivinando la dirección de su drible dejando sorprendido a Hyuuga  
-¿Qué?- Kagami parecía igual de sorprendido  
-"No habían visto ese patrón antes… ¿Cómo lo supieron?"- pensó Izuki con la boca abierta

-Que chica tan interesante…- pensó Hikari viendo a Momoi  
-¿De qué hablas Hikari?- preguntó Kyouma viendo a su hermana  
-Pues… ella hace lo mismo que yo… recolecta, analiza y prevé la información de sus oponentes, sabe cómo crecerán los jugadores…- explicó Hikari con una sonrisa triunfante, haciendo que Rina sonriera de la misma forma  
-Ya veremos entonces… que tan buena es…- comentó Rina prestando mayor atención al partido

-"Su altura, peso, fortalezas, debilidades, personalidad, hábitos… reúno todo esto, lo analizo, interpreto y resumo los resultados… "- pensaba Momoi confiada, viendo todas las tablas de los jugadores de Seirin-Y mi último truco es… intuición femenina- comentó esto en voz alta, posando el lapicero con el que escribía en su mejilla, de forma coqueta

-¡Pásala Hyuuga!- pidió Izuki, Hyuuga acató la petición, pasándola a Izuki sin chistar, Imayoshi marcaba a Izuki, quien pensaba a quien pasar el balón  
-"Izuki Shun-san… Posee la capacidad de percepción llamada "Ojo de águila" pero como ve demasiado a veces no puede actuar"- pensaba Momoi bastante confiada

-¡Senpai!- gritó Cristian, Izuki sin pensar, le pasó el balón, balón que cayó en manos de Cristian sin errores  
-¡No te dejaré pasar!- gritó Wakamatsu cubriéndole  
-¿Y quién dijo que quería pasar?- Cristian sonrió ladinamente, se preparó para saltar, Wakamatsu hizo lo mismo, pero Cristian, a pesar de estar bastante lejos de la canasta, cambio su posición en el aire, encestando con un tiro de tres puntos  
-¿Qué?- Wakamatsu tenía la boca abierta-"¿Cómo demonios cambio de posición tan rápido?... ¿Y qué demonios fue ese tiro?"- pensaba mientras veía como el balón trazaba una parábola bastante alta, encestando limpiamente.  
Momoi parecía impactada por el tiro, ciertamente sabía cómo atacaría, pero nunca creyó que no podrían pararle, el marcador iba 21-16 favor Touo  
-¡Bien hecho, Cristian!- felicitó Hyuuga a su kohai  
-Así se hace Cris- felicitó Kagami, chocando el puño con el mencionado

-"Con que así es tu juego… "- pensó Momoi viendo con detenimiento a Cristian  
-Maldición, esto no será tan fácil- se quejó el entrenador de Touo  
-Está bien, pensé que esto sucedería- contestó Momoi- "aunque… ¿realmente podrán detenerle?"- pensó esto último Momoi, un poco preocupada.

Marcaron fin del primer cuarto, el marcador 25-22 favor Touo  
-3 puntos de diferencia…Bueno, era de esperarse- Imayoshi secaba un poco de sudor  
-con la información de Momoi tenemos más que suficiente para derrotarlos, ¡No necesitamos a Aomine!- se quejó Wakamatsu  
-No… el jugará- respondió se entrenador-No me hagan tener que decirles algo tan obvio como que no subestimen a su oponente-  
-Además, a partir del segundo cuarto, probablemente nos ataquen con el número 12- intervino Momoi bastante seria  
-Sí, sin dudas- le dio la razón Katsunori

Mientras tanto, Cristian prestaba atención a la banca contraria mientras bebía un poco de agua, hasta que la voz de su entrenadora le hizo prestar atención a donde debería  
-Ella ha estado investigando a los de segundo por todo un año extra… sin embargo, hay una cantidad considerablemente menor de ustedes tres…- explicaba Riko mientras veía al trío de primero- Kuroko-kun es difícil de predecir, Kagami-kun está desarrollándose y el juego de Cristian-kun es impredecible, además de que igualmente está desarrollándose, si hay alguien que puede contraatacar a Momoi son ustedes tres-  
-Bien, contamos con ustedes- Hyuuga los alentó, haciendo que el trío asintiera con determinación.

Marcaron fin del descanso, iniciaba el segundo cuarto  
-¡Acaben con ellos, novatos!- gritó Riko alentando a sus jugadores  
Los tres novatos se posicionaban en la cancha, dedicándose miradas decididas  
-"bien…"- pensaba Izuki al ver sus caras llenas de determinación, mientras botaba el balón-"¡Ve por esto!"- sin pensar, Izuki pasó el balón  
-"¿Tan rápido?"-pensó Imayoshi divertido- "Justo como lo dijo Momoi"- antes de que se dieran cuenta, Kuroko desvió el pase, pase que recibió Kagami, saltando rápidamente, dos regulares fueron a cubrirle  
-¡Tiger!- gritó Cristian, Kagami rápidamente le pasó el balón, Cristian lo recibió sin fallos, encestando con una clavada  
-"No podemos simplemente impedirlo, aun sabiendo que viene" Es demasiado- dijo Imayoshi un poco frustrado, Momoi parecía estar de la misma forma  
Kagami y Cristian aterrizaron al mismo tiempo, aunque Kagami volvió a sentir molestias en la pierna, haciendo una mueca de dolor  
-¿Tiger?- Cristian se acercó a Kagami, quien sin querer, había visto el gesto de Kagami-¿Estás bien?-  
-Sí, no te preocupes- contestó Kagami con una sonrisa

-No, esto es malo…- el entrenador de Touo jugaba de nuevo con su cabello-No importa que tan joven seas, no puedes destruir tu cuerpo de esta forma-

Riko veía atenta el partido, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo sucedido-"No puede ser"- pensó sorprendiéndose al instante- Mitobe-kun esto es una emergencia, ¡entra cuanto antes!- Mitobe miró a su entrenadora un par de segundos, asintiendo a lo ordenado  
-¡Seirin, cambio de jugador!- anunciaron  
-¡Kagami-kun, cambia!- ordenó Riko, haciendo que Kagami se sorprendiera a sobremanera  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?- preguntó confundido-Apenas estamos comenzando-  
-Tiger, todos lo notamos, era cuestión de tiempo para que te sacaran- explicó Cristian posando su mano en el hombro contrario  
-Pero…- alegó un poco el asunto  
-No te están preguntando, solo ve y cierra la boca- regañó Cristian, conduciendo a Kagami a la banca

-¿Y por qué cambian al 11? Entre él y Alicia llevaban el partido- se quejó Kyouma un poco decepcionado-Es por esto que las mujeres no hacen un buen trabajo…- Rina, al escuchar esto, lanzó una mirada asesina a su querido alumno, haciendo que a este le recorriera un escalofrío- B-Bueno, me refiero a que alguien no capacitado para el puesto lo haga…- trato de arreglar su comentario, haciendo que Rina suspirara  
-_Hazte pendejo, cabrón…_\- habló Rina con sumo fastidio en la voz  
-Es por eso que los hombres son tan tontos…- reprendió Hikari a su hermano  
-¿Ah?- Kyouma parecía ofendido- De todos modos ¿por qué sacar al número 11? Realmente es estúpido-  
-El estúpido es otro- contestó Rina un poco enfadada, haciendo que Kyouma se asustara un poco- Taiga-kun tiene una lesión en la pierna… Riko-chan se dio cuenta, por eso lo cambió- explicó Rina un poco más calmada-la mejor opción es que descanse un poco-

-Tus piernas aún no sanan del todo ¿Cierto?- Riko veía a Kagami con un semblante bastante duro  
-Estoy bien- se defendió un impaciente Kagami  
-No es nada grave, así que no te prohibiré jugar… voy a vendarte, así que quítate los zapatos- ordenó Riko resignada  
-"Maldición… justo cuando apenas comenzaba"- se quejaba Kagami mentalmente, mientras veía a sus compañeros jugar en la cancha

Hyuuga mantenía el balón, rápidamente lo lanzó para encestar  
-"Rayos… me moví"- pensó lamentándose el fallo, Cristian y Wakamatsu saltaron para conseguir el rebote, el cual fue capturado por Cristian, quien encestó con una bandeja, aunque Touo consiguió el balón rápidamente, encestando de la misma forma  
-"Su puta madre"- pensó Cristian viendo que la diferencia de puntos incrementaba-"A pesar de todo… Tiger hace falta en la cancha…"- ahora el marcador iba 38-29 favor Touo

-Por favor, resistan un poco- hablaba Kagami desesperado  
-Cálmate Kagami- pidió Koganei- Confía un poco más en todos-  
-Lo sé- respondió Kagami- Ganaremos a Touo-  
-Terminé- dio aviso Riko, interrumpiendo la charla de ese par- Esto debería permitirte continuar el juego ¡Puedes ir!-Kagami sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó de su asiento, preparándose para entrar a la cancha, aunque sus ánimos fueron interrumpidos por su entrenadora-Lo siento…- dijo de la nada, haciendo que Kagami se detuviera en seco, un tanto sorprendido- La verdad es que no quiero mandar a un jugador herido, pero te necesitamos Kagami-kun-ambos se miraban con seriedad, Kagami prestándole atención, y Riko explicando su situación- Lo hemos estado llamando juego en equipo, pero la realidad es un estilo que alguien me enseñó hace tiempo-  
-¿alguien?...- Kagami parecía un poco confundido  
-Todavía no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacar su potencial, así que dependo de ti aún estado herido… ¡Me molesta mi propia debilidad!- Riko parecía frustrada, realmente quería ayudar a su equipo  
-¿De qué estás hablando?- Kagami miraba a su entrenadora con confusión, sin entender realmente porque se ponía sombría de la nada, en cambio, Riko le dedico una mirada confundida- Haces los menús de entrenamiento, los reclutamientos, nos das instrucciones desde la banca… y hasta masajes y vendas… al contrario, haces demasiado- Riko miraba a Kagami sorprendida, le sorprendía que a veces dijera cosas tan profundas- Eres la entrenadora. Al menos deberías venir preparada a los juegos- decía Kagami en un intento de subir la moral de su entrenadora, cosa que logró-Digo… enviarme así con una disculpa no me anima en nada- Riko miró por unos instantes a Kagami, relajando su semblante con una sonrisa y soltando un suspiro  
-Eres un insolente, BaKagami – regañó Riko divertida  
-¡Seirin, cambio de jugador!- anunciaron  
-¡Ve por ellos!- animó Riko a su kohai  
-Sí- respondió con determinación  
-Eso es, muestra algo de espíritu- Aomine dio su aparición, rodeando con el brazo a Kagami por los hombros, haciendo que este se sorprendiera-Así podrás entretenerme un rato-  
-¡Bastardo!- se quejó Kagami, quitando el brazo del contrario con un leve empujón, los jugadores de Seirin se sorprendieron al verle  
-¡Daiki!- llamó Cristian con el ceño fruncido  
-¿Ah? ¿Dónde está tu amiga?- preguntó Aomine buscando a Alicia con la mirada, encontrándose con Cristian- ¡Oh! ¿Tú eres Cristian, verdad?-  
-Mucho gusto, eh escuchado muchas cosas de ti…- contestó Cristian, retando con la voz  
-Finalmente llegas-Imayoshi llamó la atención del moreno, haciendo que este volteara a verle-¡Apresúrate a cambiarte para que juegues!-ordenó Imayoshi  
-¿eh? Pero van ganando- dijo Aomine con pereza, viendo el marcador: 49-39 favor Touo- De todos modos solo queda un minuto del segundo cuarto- dio un punto para no jugar  
-De ninguna manera- intervino Katsunori-Tú vas a jugar- ordenó  
-De acuerdo- contestó resignado, lanzando sus cosas de manera desordenada a la banca, y de paso, su ropa a Momoi de manera desconsiderada- Hagámoslo- dijo esto último retando a Seirin con la voz, ganando muecas de fastidio por parte de Cristian y Kagami

-¡Touo Cambio de jugador!- anunciaron, Aomine estiraba un poco listo para jugar el minuto restante del cuarto  
-"A pesar de que ya había sentido su presencia… sigue impresionándome"- pensó Cristian mientras veía a Aomine caminar hacia la cancha, en dirección de Kuroko  
-Oye Tetsu, es bueno verte de nuevo- saludó Aomine con una sonrisa retadora- Me preguntaba qué cara pondrías… pero me gusta. Te ves muy concentrado-  
-Sí, se lo prometí a Momoi-san- respondió simplemente Kuroko, manteniendo el ceño levemente fruncido  
-Más o menos entiendo lo que me quieres decir…- Aomine rio levemente- pero debes demostrármelo con tu juego. Bueno, de todos modos… dilo cuando me venzas- Aomine sonrió sancarronamente, dejando a un Kuroko un tanto molesto  
-Sí- respondió Kuroko sin apartar la mirada  
-Si es que puedes hacerlo- dijo esto último Aomine avanzando hacia su marca, haciendo que el otro par de chicos lo escuchara, Kagami lo siguió con la mirada  
-Te lo demostraré de inmediato- dijo Kagami apretando la mandíbula  
Mientras tanto, Cristian solo lo siguió con la mirada, estaba bastante seria, parecía otra persona.

Touo dio el saque, el balón fue a parar a manos de Sakurai, quien hizo un pase a Imayoshi, aunque Izuki fue a cubrirlo de inmediato, Imayoshi dudo unos segundos, regresando el balón a Sakurai

-Pero que…- Kyouma prestó más atención a la cancha  
-¿Qué clase de balance es este?- preguntó Hikari al notar que los jugadores se concentraban en un solo lugar de la cancha  
-Aislamiento…- contestó Rina, haciendo que Hikari volteara a verle interrogante  
-¿Aislamiento?- preguntó un poco confundida  
-Es una estrategia para que los jugadores estrella puedan moverse libremente- explicó Rina mirando como Aomine quedó en u con Kagami- Los demás jugadores quedan a un lado  
-¿No es muy pronto para que las estrellas de ambos equipos se enfrenten?- preguntó Kyouma confundido  
-Parece que quieren dejar las cosas claras desde el principio- comentó Rina recargándose en el respaldo del asiento, cruzando los brazos

Ambos chicos, Kagami y Aomine se miraban con detenimiento, tratando de adivinar los movimientos ajenos, hasta que esa seriedad se esfumo, cuando Aomine sonrió ladino, sorprendiendo un poco a Kagami, inmediatamente, Aomine empezó a jugar con el balón, pasándolo entre sus piernas y buscando la oportunidad de un descuido por parte de Kagami, aunque ese descuido fue demasiado rápido, Aomine paso por su derecha a una velocidad impresionante, dejando a Kagami bastante sorprendido  
-"¿Qué mierda?"- Cristian abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa-"A pesar de ya conocer su velocidad… no… es más rápido que ese día"-pensó, aunque decidió correr a cubrirle, Aomine botó el balón unos segundos, dando una vuelta para pasar, aunque su sorpresa fue ver a Cristian deteniéndole, su semblante cambió para sorprenderse, al parecer había alguien que podía aunque sea detenerle  
-Interesante- dijo divertido, botó el balón lentamente, subiendo la velocidad en cuestión de segundos, pasando a un lado de Cristian, quien torpemente trato de pararle, pero Aomine ya la había pasado  
-¿eh?- volteó rápidamente, sin dudar más, corrió para no dejar que encestara, Aomine saltó y Cristian también estaba en el aire para detenerle, posando su mano tomando el balón y ejerciendo fuerza para quitarlo, lo cual logró, detuvo el tiro de Aomine  
-"Logró detenerlo…"- pensó Aomine sorprendido

-¡Lo detuvo!- festejó Riko emocionada

-¿Qué?- Hikari y Kyouma tenían la boca abierta, ¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido?, por otra parte Rina sonreía confiada

Aomine aterrizó, tratando de mantener un poco el equilibrio para no caer  
-¡Ahora! ¡Rompan rápido!- gritó Hyuuga botando el balón a toda velocidad, Cristian le escoltaba para dar una mano en caso necesario, Hyuuga pasó el balón, el cual capturó Izuki, quien fue cubierto por tres del equipo contrario, dejando a Izuki sorprendido, se quedó un momento pensando a donde pasar, Imayoshi se lanzó para robar el balón, pero Izuki lo pasó por su espalda, Kuroko corrió a dar una mano, haciendo su Ignite pass hacia Kagami, quien capturó sin problemas, una vez el balón en sus manos, Kagami saltó para encestar, aunque Aomine saltó, dispuesto a detener ese tiro el cual logró detener, aunque su semblante se endureció, al notar que Cristian capturaba el balón y saltaba para encestar, lamentablemente, saltó muy tarde, en cuanto realizo el saltó, se marcó fin del cuarto, no contando la canasta de Cristian  
-¿eh? ¿Se terminó?- Aomine parecía confundido-iba a anotar uno como calentamiento rápido. Tsk ¿qué es esto?, rayos…- se quejaba Aomine un tanto decepcionado- Aunque muy bien- Aomine se dirigió a Seirin con cierta sonrisa presumida-Con diez puntos de diferencia, creí que apestaban… pero no son tan malos ¿no?- reconoció Aomine, rascando su oído con cierta indiferencia

-¿Quién demonios es él?- preguntó Kyouma con la boca abierta  
-Su velocidad no es normal…- comentó de la misma forma Hikari, Rina tenía la boca igualmente abierta, sin siquiera poder hablar, ¿Cómo podía existir alguien así?, Rina se levantó, tenía que hablar un poco con ellos un poco  
-¿Shion-sensei?- preguntó Hikari alzando la vista  
-Síganme…- pidió Rina, dirigiéndose a los vestidores de Seirin.

-Aomine bastardo, ¡juega en serio! Dejaste que ese tipo de bloqueará- regaño Wakamatsu acercándose al aludido, quien solo se detuvo en seco  
-¿Eh?- Aomine lo miró con confusión apenas unos segundos, para luego soltar una risa burlona- No puedo jugar tan enserio, estoy cansado- contestó con una mueca aburrida  
-¡Bastardo!- se quejó Wakamatsu fuera de sus casillas  
-Pero bueno…- Aomine dirigió una mirada retadora hacía Seirin, vislumbrando al trío de primero que también lo veía- Quizá me esfuerce en la segunda mitad-  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Seirin caminaba por los pasillos del estadio, dirigiéndose a su vestidor correspondiente, cada quien sumergido en sus pensamientos.  
-Al fin llegan- fue la bienvenida por parte de Rina  
-¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Alicia seria, quitándose las gafas y soltando su cabello, la verdad estaba un poco presionada  
-¿Qué más vine a hacer?, idiota- se quejó Rina cruzando los brazos  
-Lo más importante… ¿qué hacen ellos aquí?- Alicia señaló al par de hermanos con la voz  
-Moo~~ Alicia-san que cruel- se quejó Hikari- Es obvio que venimos a apoyarte-  
-Gracias…- Alicia sonrió un tanto fingido  
-Esto… ¿quiénes son?- fue turno de Riko intervenir, mirando al par de universitarios que estaban ahí  
-Me llamo Hideki Hikari, y él es mi hermano Kyouma- presentó Hikari con una sonrisa-Somos alumnos de Shion-sensei-  
-¿Alumnos?- preguntó Kagami un poco alterado  
-¿No te lo dije? Rina es entrenadora y profesora en la universidad de Tokio…- dijo Alicia bastante indiferente  
-¿¡Profesora!?- gritaron los chicos de Seirin sorprendidos  
-Bueno… realmente no es algo importante- mencionó Rina sonriendo con presunción  
-Si no es importante no sonrías así- se quejó Kyouma enojado  
-¿Y cómo van las prácticas?- preguntó Alicia con una sonrisa burlona, causando un leve sonrojo en Kyouma  
-C-Cállate- respondió desviando la mirada  
-Jeje, onii-chan asiste a todas las prácticas desde que jugaron, y ahora pasa el balón- habló Hikari con una amplia sonrisa  
-¡No digas idioteces, Hikari!- gritó Kyouma alterado, a lo que Hikari solo mostró la lengua en burla  
-Me alegro por ti Kyouma, espero volver a jugar contigo pronto- habló Alicia sentándose en las bancas, sonriendo un poco fingido, la verdad se sentía presionada, al igual que todo Seirin  
-Oye…- Kagami se sentó a un lado de Alicia, quien seguía viendo a la nada- No te presiones, en seguida les voltearemos el marcador- animó Kagami, Alicia soltó un leve suspiro para sonreír más calmada  
-Tienes razón…- contestó dándose ánimos, golpeando levemente sus mejillas  
-¡Buen trabajo en la primera mitad!- habló Riko acaparando la atención, en un intento de relajar el ambiente-Les preparé esto para reabastecer energías- Riko les mostró un topper, quien recibió Hyuuga y abrió inmediatamente, los presentes pusieron cara de suma tristeza, viendo que los famosos limones con miel estaban enteros  
-¡Siempre te estamos diciendo que los cortes!- se quejó Hyuuga con lágrimas en los ojos  
-¿En serio alguien puede cocinar tan mal?- preguntó Rina arqueando la ceja  
-Hikari no sabe cocinar…- señaló Kyouma con burla  
-¡Onii-chan!- se quejó Hikari sonrojada  
-Los lavé bien, así que pueden comerse la cascara- explicó Riko un poco nerviosa  
-Bueno… no es que no se puedan comer…- Alicia tomó un limón- Gracias por la comida…- en cuanto lo mordió puso una cara de sumo asco, al sentir la acidez en la boca- ¡AGUA! ¡DENME AGUA!-trató de hablar, a lo que Kagami le pasó un vaso para calmar el ácido en la boca de Alicia  
-Mitobe ¿tienes?- preguntó Izuki rápidamente, el aludido solo asintió con la cabeza y sacó otro topper, mostrando unos limones con miel bastante apetitosos  
-Mitobe… estoy tan feliz de que estés en el equipo- comentó Hyuuga con emoción en la voz, mientras comía un poco, aunque por otro lado, Riko se sentó en una esquina bastante deprimida  
-Cálmate entrenadora-consolaba Alicia dando palmadas suaves en la espalda ajena  
-Kuroko ¿no quieres?- habló Kagami, notando que Kuroko parecía un poco aislado y más serio de lo normal, sentado en una de las bancas  
-Perdón, yo estoy bien- contestó, ganando una mirada interrogante por parte de Kagami  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Hablemos de la segunda mitad…- pidió el entrenador de Touo llamando la atención de sus jugadores  
-Yo paso…- habló Aomine dirigiéndose a la salida de los vestidores  
-¡Aomine bastardo! ¡Espera!- Wakamatsu intentó detenerlo  
-Haré todos mis tiros en el próximo cuarto- dijo Aomine con una sonrisa burlona- Eso debe ser suficiente ¿no?-  
-Siempre que lo entiendas, asegúrate de calentar- dijo su entrenador, dándole el permiso a Aomine para que se fuera  
-Sí…- diciendo esto último salió de los vestidores  
-¡Aomine-kun!- salió Momoi detrás de él  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Oigan… tengo que ir al baño, ya regreso- dijo Alicia un tanto nerviosa, recogiendo de nuevo su cabello y poniéndose las gafas  
-¡Ah! Te acompaño- dijo Kyouma poniéndose de pie  
-¡No violes a Alicia-san!- gritó Hikari con burla en la voz  
-¡Deja de decir idioteces!- gritó Kyouma bastante enojado, hasta que una tercera voz los sacó de sus pensamientos  
-Kyouma…- llamó Rina rodeada de un aura bastante escalofriante- Te atreves a tocar a mi hija y tendrás que empezar a usar faldas ¿¡ENTENDISTE!?- Kyouma solo asintió, mientras sudaba nervioso  
-Oigan, ustedes exageran las cosas, Kyouma es mi rival en la cancha así que no piensen cosas raras- habló Alicia con el ceño levemente fruncido-Vamos Kyouma, en verdad necesito ir- dijo esto saliendo del vestuario, Kyouma la siguió a pasos rápidos  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Ese chico… el número 5 del otro equipo, es realmente bueno- hablo Kyouma un poco preocupado-¿Ya has jugado contra él?-  
-No… el chico pelirrojo, Taiga, él fue quien jugo contra él… yo solo los observé, pero con lo poco que observé, me di cuenta de que ese chico es temible- habló Alicia seria  
-Pero no será un problema para ti- animó Kyouma  
-Realmente… realmente lo estoy dudando… sus movimientos no son de básquet convencional, es más bien… un básquet callejero, yo no estoy acostumbrada a eso, en México solo juegan futbol soccer… así que… creo que se lo dejaré a Taiga, debe estar más familiarizado con esos movimientos que yo- contestó Alicia un poco desanimada- debo reconocer que es un jugador de temer, y otro jugador de temer debe hacerse cargo- dijo sonriendo, a lo que Kyouma solo chasqueo la lengua  
-Oye…- una tercera voz hizo que ambos chicos se detuvieras, mirando hacia la dirección de donde venía  
-Daiki…- llamó Cristian frunciendo levemente el ceño  
-Vaya… ¿vienes a calentar también?- Aomine estiraba los brazos  
-Yo ya calenté lo que debía- mencionó retando con la voz  
-¿En serio? Y yo creí que solo holgazaneabas en el partido…- se burló Aomine sonriendo ladino, Cristian solo frunció el ceño y suspiró hondo  
-Oye… ¿de qué demonios hablas?- Kyouma habló, acaparando la atención  
-¿eh? ¿Quién eres? Aunque no es que me importe mucho…- habló Aomine mirándolo de arriba abajo  
-Eso no te incumbe… - Kyouma estaba furioso, demasiado- Este chico es bastante fuerte- Kyouma señaló a Cristian, haciendo que Aomine riera divertido  
-¿Fuerte? si dices eso seguramente eres una mierda…- Aomine hablaba con superioridad  
-¿Qué dijiste?- Kyouma estaba más que enojado  
-Kyouma…- llamó Cristian, aunque fue ignorada  
-Te demostraré quien realmente es una mierda- dijo Kyouma dirigiéndose hacia Aomine, tratando de tomarlo por el cuello de la playera, aunque esto no se dio como el esperaba, Aomine ya le había plantado una patada en el estómago, sacándole el aire  
-Sí, lo demostraste muy bien…- se burló Aomine, aunque no esperaba que Kyouma se hubiera recuperado rápido, ya que este lo golpeo directo al estómago, haciendo que Aomine se doblará un poco, Aomine iba a responder, pero Cristian detuvo el golpe, sosteniendo la muñeca de Aomine con bastante facilidad, apretándola un poco  
-No sean imprudentes por favor…- pidió seria- Te recuerdo que en estos momentos tenemos un partido, y sería una lástima que te descubrieran y te expulsen…- Aomine le miró unos momentos, para luego soltarse del agarré de Cristian con un movimiento brusco-Te veo en la cancha, Daiki, asegúrate de calentar debidamente- Cristian lo retó con la mirada, sin apartar su mirada de los ojos contrarios- Vámonos…- le dijo a Kyouma con el ceño fruncido, adelantándose, Kyouma le dedicó una mirada retadora a Aomine antes de irse  
-"Ese chico…"- pensó Aomine moviendo un poco su muñeca, la verdad, lo había lastimado un poco  
-¡Aomine-kun!- la voz de Satsuki le hizo salir de sus pensamientos  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Ninguno dijo nada al respecto, ambos caminaban en silencio hacía los vestuarios  
-Alicia…- llamó Kyouma un poco incómodo  
-¿Mande?- Alicia giró a ver el rostro contrario  
-Lo siento… ese tipo… me hizo salirme de mis casillas y…- Kyouma rascaba su nuca, bastante avergonzado  
-No te preocupes- interrumpió Alicia con una sonrisa- ni yo sé cómo demonios me contuve para no golpearlo, te me adelantaste- Kyouma sonrió un poco más relajado.

Ambos llegaron, Alicia abrió la puerta dejando pasar primero a Kyouma, y seguidamente ella  
-Alicia-san, Llegas a tiempo- recibió Riko-Bien, -Kuroko-kun- llamó Riko un tanto más relajada- Jugaste toda la primera mitad, así que te sacaré un rato-  
-Permítame jugar en la siguiente mitad por favor- pidió Kuroko bastante serio, dejando un poco confundida a Riko  
-Aomine será difícil sin Kuroko- comentó Hyuuga bastante serio-¿podremos lograrlo?-  
-Pero, si no lo dejan descansar, el último cuarto será donde sufriremos, creo que aunque sea debería descansar la mitad del tercer cuarto- sugirió Alicia de la misma forma  
-Tu desorientación no servirá durante todo el juego ¿verdad?- Hyuuga se dirigió a Kuroko, quien aún permanecía sentado  
-No creo que debamos hacerlo- comentó Izuki –Eh estado observando con mi Ojo de águila, tu efectividad ha disminuido bastante. Deberías sentarte un poco-  
-Puedo hacerlo- respondió Kuroko- No. Lo haré- Kuroko estaba más que decidido, Kagami lo observaba serio-Quiero ganarle a Aomine-kun a toda costa- confesó al fin el motivo de tanta necedad en seguir jugando  
-Aprecio el entusiasmo, pero…- Hyuuga parecía un poco presionado por la decisión a tomar  
-"No debimos permitirnos sentar a Kuroko-kun en la primera mitad. Ahora con Aomine-kun será difícil. Si dejamos que continúe, no aguantará hasta el final ¿qué hago?"- pensaba Riko concentrada, buscando opciones, simplemente no se podían dar el lujo de perder  
-Entrenadora, ¿me da los limones de antes?- pidió Kagami, sacando se pensamientos a Riko, quien torpemente asintió y entregó el topper con la comida; Kagami tomó un limón-Kuroko- llamó, haciendo que Kuroko volteara a verle, Kagami rápidamente metió el limón en la boca del contrario, ganando unas cuantas risas por parte de Alicia y los invitados -¡Solo cómelos en la banca, idiota!- regañó Kagami- ¡Fuiste tú quien me dijo que no se puede jugar al básquet por si solo! Solo déjanoslo a nosotros- Kuroko veía a Kagami con un poco de sorpresa  
-"Ambas opciones son arriesgadas y no puedo llegar a una respuesta clara, si es así, tendré que depender del entusiasmo del jugador estrella"- pensó Riko tomando la decisión de una vez- Bien, sacaremos a Kuroko-kun por un rato en la segunda mitad ¡La batalla empezará en el último cuarto! Pero… si llegamos a un punto sin retorno, todo habrá sido en vano. Alístate para jugar en cualquier momento- pidió Riko a Kuroko, quien solo asintió ante lo dicho- Su juego interior es fuerte. Alicia-san y Mitobe-kun harán guardia frente a la canasta- ambos chicos asintieron ante las explicaciones de su entrenadora- Hyuuga-kun e Izuki-kun, seguirán jugando como en la primera mitad; seguirán marcando al hongo número 9 y al gafas número 4. El problema es Aomine-kun, pero solo hay alguien que puede manejarlo- Riko miró a Kagami-¡Kagami-kun, contamos contigo!-  
-Sí- respondió Kagami decidido  
-¡Vamos, Seirin!- gritó Riko- ¡Pelea!-  
-¡SÍ!-gritaron enérgicos los jugadores.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Kagami-kun…- llamó Kuroko bastante serio, ambos chicos disminuyeron el paso para hablar un poco  
-¿Ya te calmaste?- preguntó Kagami, poniéndole atención  
-sí…-contestó Kuroko como siempre- de todas formas, hace tiempo que no veo a Aomine-kun, y al igual que Kise-kun y Midorima-kun, él ha evolucionado. No tengo idea de lo que pasé ahora, por favor ten cuidado- Kagami miraba con atención a su compañero, cambiando su semblante a uno emocionado  
-Es exactamente lo que quería- sonrió Kagami, listo para jugar  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¿Pasó algo, Kyouma?- preguntó Rina mirando a su alumno, quien cargaba con una mirada más seria de lo normal  
-No realmente…- contestó sin mirar a su entrenadora  
-"¿Qué habrá pasado entre ellos?"- se preguntó Rina sin apartar la mirada de su alumno, los tres caminando de regreso al gimnasio  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Los chicos de Seirin se preparaban para la siguiente mitad, unos calentando, otros hablando y otros simplemente pensando, sus actividades fueron interrumpidas al notar una presencia, presencia perteneciente a Aomine, quien venía con un aura bastante pesada, traía una toalla en la cabeza, venía bastante sudado, mostrando que ya estaba más que dispuesto a jugar  
-Ya está aquí- dijo Hyuuga dirigiendo la mirada a Aomine  
-"Parece que se emocionó demasiado…"- pensó Cristian mirándolo unos cuantos segundos, decidió desviar la mirada y seguir estirando un poco  
-Cristian-kun- llamó Kuroko  
-¿Qué pasa?- Cristian bajó la mirada para prestar atención a Kuroko  
-Necesito pedirte un favor…- pidió Kuroko de la nada, dejando a Cristian con suma confusión

Kagami fue inmediatamente a retar a Aomine, detuvo su andar, quedando así, ambos cara a cara  
-¿Terminaste tu calentamiento?- preguntó Kagami con sarcasmo en la voz  
-Sí… así que aguanta hasta el último cuarto… si puedes- contestó Aomine de la misma manera.

-¡Empieza el tercer cuarto!- con esas palabras, se dio inicio al momento crucial, donde Seirin, después de este partido, causó que no volviera a ser el mismo.

El tercer cuarto comenzó, justo como todo el mundo esperaba, Aomine capturó el balón desde el primer momento, Kagami estaba listo para detenerle  
-"El partido se enfocará solamente en el… ¡Él es el jugador estrella de la generación de los milagros! Si metemos a Kuroko desde ahora, parcialmente perderá su efectividad para el momento decisivo… así que, aguanta por favor, ¡Kagami-kun!"- pensaba Riko mientras veía los siguientes movimientos

-"Pareces emocionado…"- pensó Aomine mientras sonreía ladinamente y botaba el balón-"Es diferente de cuando jugamos en el parque. Pero… es totalmente inútil"- rápidamente, Aomine botó el balón entre sus piernas, pasando a un lado de Kagami como si fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo, Kagami volteo a verle sorprendido, nuevamente lo habían pasado  
-"¡No puedo seguirlo! ¡Es realmente rápido!"- pensó Kagami un tanto frustrado; Aomine corría hacia la canasta, pero Mitobe y Cristian se interpusieron para detenerle, aunque su ayuda no fue del todo suficiente, Aomine se detuvo en seco, saltando hacia atrás, Cristian y Mitobe también saltaron  
-"¿Un Fade Away?"- pensó Cristian tratando de parar la pelota-"Puta madre… si tan solo saltará tan alto como Tiger…"- se lamentó al ver que no podía detenerle  
Kagami corrió con todas sus fuerzas, saltando para dar apoyo, lamentablemente Aomine ya había lanzado el balón cuando Kagami intentó detenerlo  
-"Rayos… no puedo alcanzarlo"- se quejó mentalmente Kagami al no poder detenerle  
-"Este tipo…"- Aomine se sorprendió al ver que Kagami ya lo había alcanzado, el balón bailó alrededor de la canasta, encestó de todos modos, dejando el marcador 51-39 favor Touo

-¿¡Pero qué!?- Kyouma se sorprendió por la técnica de Aomine  
-Parece que el chico sabe regular su velocidad- habló Rina de la misma manera  
-¿A qué se refiere, Shion-sensei?- preguntó Hikari mirando a su profesora  
-El básquet no es solo velocidad máxima, debes saber regularla, debes saber arrancar del cero hasta el máximo y parar del máximo al cero… él es bastante ágil… parece que aprendió del básquet callejero- explicó Rina mirando con cierta admiración al chico, Kyouma se sorprendió ante eso, recordando las palabras de Alicia  
_**-"Realmente… realmente lo estoy dudando… sus movimientos no son de básquet convencional, es más bien… un básquet callejero, yo no estoy acostumbrada a eso, en México solo juegan futbol soccer… así que… creo que se lo dejaré a Taiga, debe estar más familiarizado con esos movimientos que yo" **_"Parece que él también está teniendo problemas…_**-**_pensó Kyouma viendo con bastante atención aquel partido

Imayoshi rápidamente se dio cuenta de que habían dejado la defensa sola unos segundos, segundos que no desperdició Seirin-¡Mierda!-gritó al darse cuenta de que Cristian, quien aún se encontraba en la canasta tomaba el balón, preparándose para saltar y lanzar el balón; justo cuando iba a lanzar el balón para hacer un tiro de alta trayectoria, Aomine saltó para detener el balón, lo cual logró sin problemas  
-"Pero que…"- pensó Cristian sorprendida, al notar que su tiro había sido bloqueado

-¡Lo bloqueo!- gritaron en la banca de Seirin  
-"Es lógico que lo bloqueen… incluso Midorima-kun se toma su tiempo para hacer ese tiro…"- pensó Riko bastante ansiosa

-¡No puedo creerlo!- gritó Kyouma con enfado  
-Es normal que pasara…- explicó Rina- Para poder lanzar un balón de extremo a extremo necesitas de 2 cosas: fuerza y tiempo, con Daiki-kun en la cancha, Alicia no puede cumplir con ambas cosas-

-Eres demasiado lento, solo tomé el balón- habló Aomine una vez que el balón salió de los límites  
-"¿Cómo un humano puede ser tan rápido?"- pensó Cristian bastante sorprendida  
-¿Crees que hacer un contraataque es fácil?- preguntó Aomine con superioridad-"¿Vas en serio?... intentó lanzar desde el otro extremo de la cancha ¿planeabas tirar desde ahí?"- pensó mirando con cierta burla a Cristian, ambos volvieron a sus marcas, Aomine era marcado por Kagami  
-Suficiente- dijo Aomine entre risas, haciendo que Kagami lo mirara extrañado- Jugar el básquet como se debe no es lo mío- dijo algo divertido  
-"su aura cambió…"- pensó Kagami concentrándose un poco más-"Pero empiezo a entender su juego, lo eh visto miles de veces en América, está vez lo detendré"- pensó decidido, Aomine jugó con el balón pasándolo entre sus piernas y detrás de él, avanzó rápidamente por la izquierda de Kagami, aunque Kagami reaccionó rápido y lo persiguió con fervor, Aomine ejerció fuerza de más al balón, haciendo que este se dirigiera atrás de Kagami, quien se sorprendió a sobremanera, Aomine, sin detenerse, dio un giro rodeando a Kagami, capturando el balón sin problemas; Kagami trató de detenerlo, pero Aomine fácilmente cambiaba de dirección, haciendo que Kagami no diera con el balón  
-"¿Qué pasa con esos movimientos?"-pensaba Hyuuga mirando a Aomine sorprendido-"No puedo siquiera leerlos…"-  
Aomine seguía burlando a Kagami, hasta que decidió pasarlo de una vez, dribleando rápidamente a un lado de Kagami, pasó el balón por arriba de su cabeza, cachándola con la mano contraria, y de paso, haciendo que Kagami cayera de sentón  
-¡No lo harás!- gritó Cristian saltando junto a Hyuuga y Mitobe para detener a Aomine, aunque este ni se inmutó, pasó a un lado de ellos tres, y desde atrás de la canasta, lanzó el balón, encestando limpiamente  
-_Dios mío…-_dijo Cristian con suma sorpresa en la voz-"¿Cómo pudo tirar desde ahí?"-

-"¿Qué fue eso? ¡Qué rayos!"-pensó Riko bastante sorprendida, realmente se preguntaba si ese chico era humano

-"El básquet de este tipo es verdaderamente salvaje…Es complicado"- pensó Hyuuga de la misma manera  
-"¿Realmente ganaremos?"- pensó Cristian bastante frustrado, por otro lado, Aomine sonreía confianzudo, retando al mismo tiempo a Kagami con la mirada  
-En la Generación de los milagros son todos unos ridículos…-mencionó Kagami con emoción en la voz, Cristian miraba a Kagami, sonriendo levemente  
-"Bueno… puede que él lo detenga…"- pensó un poco más calmada.

Aomine poseía el balón, Kagami lo marcaba, ambos se veían sin prestar atención a nada más; Aomine dribleo, pasando el balón entre sus piernas y pasando a Kagami por la derecha, Kagami rápidamente le siguió el paso hasta el límite de la cancha  
-"¡No lo harás! ¡No hay tiro que puedas hacer desde esa posición!"-Kagami intentó arrinconar a Aomine, pero saltó, lanzando el balón en un movimiento rápido, encestando limpiamente con un gancho, Kagami volteo a la canasta con asombro  
-"Ese tipo… realmente me da miedo"- pensó Cristian viendo a Aomine, tragó saliva fuerte y miró su mano derecha-"¿Por qué estoy temblando?"- Cristian mordió su labio inferior, realmente se sentía inferior a lado de Aomine.

Hyuuga dio el saque, el cual atrapó Izuki, Hyuuga recibió de nuevo el balón, corriendo para poder encestar, Sakurai fue a cubrirle, pero Cristian dio una mano haciendo una pantalla para dejar pasar a Hyuuga; Hyuuga saltó, justo en el momento en el que lanzaría el balón, Wakamatsu hizo lo mismo, robándole el balón.  
Aomine volvió a tener el balón en sus manos, Hyuuga termino por cubrir a Aomine, quien botó el balón, haciendo que estuviera al alcance de Hyuuga  
-"Su juego tiene muchos espacios…"- pensó Hyuuga confundido, trató de tomar el balón, pero Aomine le robó el balón antes, pasándolo con facilidad-"¡Demonios! ¡Es otro cambio de velocidad!"- pensó fastidiado.  
Aomine corrió hacia la canasta, saltando para encestar, pero Kagami saltó, intentando bloquearlo  
-"¡Cada vez salta más alto!"- pensó Cristian asombrada, pero su semblante se asombró más, al ver la postura en la que Aomine tiraba, casi paralela al suelo-"¿Cómo alguien puede tirar desde esa posición? ¡Esta en todos lados!"- el balón pasó justo arriba de la mano de Kagami, pegando en el tablero y entrando a la canasta sin problema alguno  
-"Maldición, no puedo predecir lo que hará"-pensó Kagami con fastidio  
Kagami botaba el balón, corriendo hacia la canasta; Aomine detuvo el andar de Kagami, marcándolo por enésima vez, rápidamente Kagami lo burló, corriendo un poco más cerca de la canasta-"Si no puedo vencerte en velocidad, lo haré en altura"- pensó, posicionándose para lanzar el balón, aunque Aomine lo alcanzó, y antes de que Kagami pudiera siquiera alzar el balón, Aomine lo robó  
-Eres muy lento- se mofó Aomine, rápidamente tomó el balón y corrió hacia la canasta, Kagami lo persiguió, sorprendiéndose al notar que no podía alcanzar a Aomine; Aomine saltó, por instinto Kagami también lo hizo, pero Kagami accidentalmente empujó a Aomine, marcando falta, Aomine sin inmutarse, paso el balón por su espalda, lanzándolo, y encestando limpiamente  
-"¡Imposible!"-pensó Cristian viendo el tiro de Aomine-"¿Realmente somos unos inútiles en su contra?... Tiger… parece que necesitas ayuda…"- pensó, recordando también el favor que le pidió Kuroko  
_**-Cristian-kun- llamó Kuroko  
-¿Qué pasa?- Cristian bajó la mirada para prestar atención a Kuroko  
-Necesito pedirte un favor…- pidió Kuroko de la nada, dejando a Cristian con suma confusión  
-C-Claro…-dijo un poco nerviosa  
-Cristian-kun, Kagami-kun no podrá solo contra Aomine-kun- soltó, haciendo que Cristian abriera los ojos como platos  
-¿D-De qué hablas, Tetsu?... Tiger es el único que ha podido hacerle frente…- Cristian balbuceo un poco, no entendía a lo que quería llegar  
-Así que… en lo que estoy en la banca, por favor, si notas que Kagami-kun necesita ayuda, no dudes en dársela- Cristian miraba sorprendido a su compañero, pero relajo su semblante con una tenue sonrisa  
-De acuerdo… cuenta conmigo- dijo esto último con un poco de entusiasmo**_

-¡Tiro libre!- gritó el árbitro, haciendo que Aomine sonriera ladinamente  
-¿Este es su baloncesto, no?- preguntó de la nada, sorprendiendo a todos en la cancha-Yo soy el único que puede vencerme. No pueden enfrentarme por sí solos- Aomine tenía un aura presuntuosa  
-Estás equivocado…- habló Cristian desde su lugar, acercándose hacia Aomine  
-¿De qué hablas? Tu ni siquiera me has detenido- se burló Aomine de Cristian, mirándolo con superioridad  
-Es una promesa- dijo de la nada, haciendo que Aomine le mirara confundido  
-¿Eh?- preguntó incrédulo  
-Es una promesa…- repitió- Prometo que YO mismo te detendré algún día…- Cristian detuvo su andar enfrente de Aomine, mirándolo directo a los ojos- y te sacaré de esa soledad tan dura… ¿"el único que puede vencerme soy yo"? ¿"No pueden enfrentarme por sí solos"?-Cristian soltó una leve risa- Te prometo que te quitaré esa venda de los ojos… Es una promesa- Cristian posó su puño en el pecho de Aomine, cerrando así su promesa, bajo su brazo y su mirada, regresando con su equipo, Aomine le miraba con suma sorpresa, sintió que su corazón latió un poco más rápido de lo normal, decidió ignorarlo  
-Ja... no tengo idea de lo que me hablas, pero ven...- mencionó Aomine con una sonrisa ladina, caminando hacia la banca de Seirin- Sal, Tetsu- Aomine se dirigió a Kuroko, haciendo señas para que saliera-Resolvamos esto de una vez- Aomine retaba con la mirada, a lo que Kuroko solo le observaba de la misma manera  
-"Estamos 20 puntos por debajo… tenemos que prepararnos"- pensó Riko un tanto acorralada-Kuroko-kun…- llamó, mirando a Kuroko  
-Estoy bien- respondió, dando a entender que estaba más que listo-He descansado lo suficiente. Ya voy- sonrió levemente, levantándose de su asiento, Aomine y Kuroko se miraron unos segundos, retándose con la mirada.  
-¡Seirin, cambio de jugador!- marcaron, rápidamente Mitobe corrió a la banca, chocando los cinco con Kuroko, dejándolo entrar a la cancha  
-Lo siento…- dijo Kagami desviando la mirada- Hacerlo por mi cuenta es difícil-  
-Perdón, pero no entiendo- respondió Kuroko  
-¿Qué?- Kagami volteo su mirada un tanto confundido, a lo que Kuroko solo lo miró más serio que de costumbre  
-Mi intención siempre ha sido que luchemos juntos. Si ganar fuera tan simple, sería demasiado fácil- respondió  
-¡Cállate! ¡Lo sé!- respondió Kagami en cierta forma fastidiado por decirle lo obvio, Kuroko sonrió tenue ante la actitud de su compañero  
-Hey Tetsu… yo también quiero disculparme- Cristian se acercó a ese par, ganado miradas confundidas de sus compañeros- al final no pude cumplir con el favor que me pediste-  
-Cristian-kun…- Kuroko se sorprendió un poco, sonriendo de igual manera  
-Así que para remedirlo, pateémosle el trasero a esos tipos- Cristian guiñó el ojo  
-Sí- respondió simplemente Kuroko, para luego, dedicar una mirada retadora a Touo  
-¡Vamos!- dijo Kagami serio  
-Si… vengan- respondió Aomine con una sonrisa sancarrona

Imayoshi botaba el balón, tratando de quitarse a su marca, Izuki; Wakamatsu consiguió el pase de Imayoshi, Cristian corrió a cubrirle, pero Wakamatsu logró encestar con una bandeja, Izuki sacó el balón, cayendo en manos de Kuroko, quien giró, haciendo un pase de extremo a extremo de la cancha, pasando cerca de Wakamatsu, rozándole el rostro, Aomine siguió la trayectoria del balón, aun así Kagami atrapó el balón, corriendo para encestar, rápidamente Aomine le siguió para detenerlo  
-"Sabía que me alcanzarías"- pensó Kagami mirando a Aomine, rápidamente hizo un pase hacia atrás, pasándola a Cristian, Aomine se sorprendió al notar el pase, no se esperaba esa jugada  
-_Nice pass, Tiger- _felicitó Cristian el recibir el balón

-¡TIENES QUE ANOTAR, CRISTIAN BASTARDO!- gritó Kyouma a sobremanera al notar que Cristian tenía el balón

Cristian sonrió ladino, saltando y lanzando el balón, haciendo uno de sus tiros de alta trayectoria, encestando limpiamente, una vez que aterrizo, señaló a Kyouma  
-¡TE LO DEDICO, _DARLING_!- gritó en broma

Kyouma se sonrojo a sobremanera  
-Onii-chan, cálmate por favor- pidió Hikari un tanto divertida

-¡Deja de bromear, idiota!- regañó Hyuuga golpeando la cabeza de Cristian  
-Lo siento...- se disculpó divertida  
-¡Vamos!- animo Hyuuga

El marcador iba 59-42 favor Touo  
Susa, tenía el balón, era marcado por Kagami, rápidamente pasó el balón a Imayoshi, quien estaba cerca, su sorpresa fue que Kuroko había tomado ese pase, estando enfrente de Imayoshi  
-"Mierda… ¿soy idiota?"- pensó Imayoshi sorprendido  
-"¡No lo noté! ¡Te distraes un par de segundos y te olvidas completamente de él!"- pensó Susa de la misma manera  
Kuroko pasó el balón a Izuki, quien corrió a la canasta, encestando con una bandeja, el marcador ahora 59-43 favor Touo

-¡Dos canastas consecutivas!- festejaban emocionados en la banca de Seirin-¡De verdad que es diferente con Kuroko!- reconocieron

-"Verdaderamente es distinto cuando juegas…"- pensó Aomine con cierta emoción- Todavía eres el mismo, Tetsu- habló Aomine, haciendo que Kuroko frenara su andar y volteara a verle-sigues igual que en secundaria… exactamente igual- Kuroko lo veía un poco consternado, no entendiendo a donde quería llegar su ex luz –Estoy decepcionado- soltó, haciendo que Kuroko frunciera el ceño-¿Aún crees que puedes vencerme?-  
-Esa es mi intención- respondió Kuroko, retando con la mirada a Aomine-Este es mi baloncesto-comentó esto último.

-"Retomemos el juego"- pensó Izuki mientras botaba el balón, viendo como Kagami y Kuroko se adelantaban, Izuki pasó el balón a Kuroko, quien ya estaba listo para hacer su ignite pass, golpeó el balón, pero el pase fue interrumpido por Aomine, quien ya sonreía victorioso, Kuroko se sorprendió a sobremanera al notar que su pase fue bloqueado  
-¿Quién crees que atrapó la mayoría de tus pases, Tetsu?- Aomine sonreía sacarronamente

-¡No puede ser!- gritó Riko sorprendida-"Ni siquiera Takao-kun pudo enfrentarse a nuestra arma bajo la manga"- pensó bastante frustrada

-¡Maldición!- gritó Kagami furioso  
-_Mierda…_\- maldijo Cristian de la misma forma  
Aomine ahora tenía el balón, Izuki fue a cubrirle, pero Aomine pasó el balón justo por arriba de su hombro, él rápidamente paso a un lado de él, dejándolo sorprendido, Aomine capturó el balón de nuevo pasando a Hyuuga sin ningún problema, ahora Cristian se paró enfrente suyo, tratando de detenerlo, Aomine se detuvo en seco, botando el balón un par de veces, rápidamente, pasó el balón por detrás suyo capturándolo con su otra mano, luego pasándola entre sus piernas, intentó pasar a Cristian por la izquierda, pero Cristian lo siguió, deteniéndolo de nuevo, Aomine se sorprendió un poco, sonriendo emocionado, volvió a driblear, pasando ahora por la derecha de Cristian, quien volteo rápido para pararle, pero sus pies le traicionaron, haciendo que cayera de lleno al piso, sus lentes cayeron de su cara, pero no le importó, se levantó rápidamente, pisándolos en un intento de volver a alcanzar a Aomine, lo cual logró  
-¡No te dejaré pasar!- gritó, Aomine le miró sorprendido  
-"Esos ojos… ¿Dónde los eh visto?"- pensó confundido, pero volvió a ignorarlo, volvió a jugar con el balón, pasándolo entre sus piernas y dribleando a toda velocidad a un lado de Cristian, haciendo que volviera a caer, está vez de sentón al piso, Kagami y Kuroko corrieron hacia la canasta, decididos a detener a Aomine, los tres chicos saltaron, pero Aomine encestó con una clavada potente, haciendo que ambos chicos de Seirin cayeran al piso

-"Venció a cinco… imposible"- pensaba Riko, viendo la escena con consternación

Rina, Hikari y Kyouma miraban la escena con la boca abierta  
-¡paso a Alicia-san sin problemas!- gritó Hikari sorprendida  
-¡Imposible! ¡Ese tipo no es humano!- habló Kyouma de la misma manera  
-"Alice…"-Rina arrugó el ceño con preocupación, preocupada por su pequeña hija

Kagami y Kuroko aún estaban en el piso, tratando de recuperar el aliento, Aomine aterrizó justo enfrente de ellos-Que triste-habló Aomine, haciendo que ambos chicos alzaron la vista para verle-No has cambiado nada desde la secundaria. No has mejorado… Akashi tenía razón… Tu baloncesto jamás vencerá- Kuroko se mantenía desilusionado  
-¡Fin del tercer cuarto!- gritó el árbitro, Aomine se fue con su equipo, dejando a ese par bastante frustrados en el piso  
-Tiger, Tetsu- llamó Cristian mientras les extendía ambas manos, ambos chicos le miraron unos momentos, para luego, ayudarse de Cristian para levantarse  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Kagami, recogiendo los lentes de Cristian  
-Eso debería preguntar yo- respondió, Kagami le extendió los lentes, los cristales estaban destrozados y estaban justo partidos por la mitad-Tendré que comprar otros…- mencionó con cierta burla.

-¡Empieza el último cuarto!- gritó el árbitro mientras hacía sonar el silbato  
El marcador iba 82-51 favor Touo, Kuroko robó el balón, haciendo un pase hacia Cristian pero nuevamente, Aomine detuvo dicho pase, robando el balón nuevamente, Kagami lo marcó, haciendo que parara en la línea de tiros libres, cosa que no inmutó a Aomine, quien giró y lanzó el balón sin problemas, encestando limpiamente  
-"¿Tiro mientras giraba? ¡Este tipo está loco!"- pensó Kagami bastante sorprendido-Maldición…- susurró, intentó seguir a Aomine, pero se detuvo, poniendo una cara de sorpresa y dolor

-"¿Kagami-kun?"- Riko miró con duda a Kagami, mirándolo con detenimiento-"¿Sus piernas? ¿Por qué? Deberían estar casi sanas, las vendé bien. No deberían estar así de mal tan pronto"- pensó aturdida, buscando una explicación, pero sus dudas se disiparon al notar el andar de Kagami  
-¡Seirin, cambio de jugador!- Mitobe ya estaba listo para la sustitución  
-Kagami-kun…- llamó Riko decidida  
-¿¡Por qué yo de nuevo!?- se quejó Kagami-¡No hay problema con las vendas!- gritó desesperado  
-Tiger…- Cristian se acercó, tomando el hombro contrario  
-¡Estoy bien!- gritó Kagami –además, si salgo… el partido… ¡No puedo salir!- Kagami estaba desesperado, él no quería salir  
-¡Qué te sientes en la banca!- gritó Riko, obligando a Kagami a obedecer, Kagami se sorprendió por la actitud de su entrenadora, pero decidió hacerle caso  
-"Lo sabía… ha estado evitando usar su pierna herida haciendo que la otra soportará toda la presión"-pensó Riko bastante preocupada -"No puedo dejarle jugar el resto del partido…"- se lamentó Riko mentalmente  
Por otra parte, Aomine veía con decepción como el único jugador que había podido entretenerle un rato se iba a la banca

-¿Tienes alguna estrategia para derrotar a Kuroko, Momoi-san?- preguntó Katsunori bastante serio-¿qué podemos hacer?-  
-No… ya no debería ser necesario- respondió Momoi bastante triste

-Oye… ¿está loco?- preguntó Wakamatsu al notar como Kagami apretaba los puños furioso  
-¿eh?- Sakurai giró la mirada hacia Kagami  
-¿No parece que quiera matar a alguien?- preguntó percibiendo su aura  
-¿Qué?- Sakurai no entendía  
-Todos los que han jugado contra Aomine hasta ahora se han rendido al ver lo bueno que es, perdiendo su voluntad-empezó a explicar Wakamatsu, mirando de nuevo hacia Kagami- Pero él aún después perder, y desde antes de eso… está irradiando furia- Kagami permanecía en la banca, dedicando una mirada asesina hacia la cancha, se sentía impotente, inútil…  
-"Tiger…"- Cristian, veía hacia Kagami con el ceño arrugado- "¡Yo me haré cargo a partir de aquí!"- se dio ánimos mentalmente-Tetsu…- llamó, el aludido alzó la vista para prestar atención- Cuento contigo el resto del partido-  
-Sí- Kuroko sonrió determinado, ambos, chocaron el puño

Izuki tenía el balón, Imayoshi le cubría, rápidamente, Izuki vislumbró a Hyuuga, pasándole el balón, el cual fue capturado sin problemas, Sakurai saltó justo cuando Hyuuga lo hizo  
-"Va a fallar"- pensó consternado al ver la trayectoria del balón-"Me obligo a tirar"-  
Mitobe y Wakamatsu saltaron para conseguir el rebote, el cual consiguió Wakamatsu  
-"Nuestra defensa no puede contra Aomine, y gracias a Momoi conocen nuestra ofensiva"- Hyuuga corrió para conseguir el balón, pero el pase llegó a Susa, quien encestó con una bandeja.  
Seirin respiraba con dificultad, perdían el espíritu poco a poco…

-Shion-sensei…- llamó Hikari al notar que de a poco, la gente se levantaba y se iba- creo que este juego está decidido…-mencionó bastante triste  
-¡No digas estupideces!- gritó Kyouma molesto-¡El partido aún no acaba!-  
-Kyouma tiene razón… esperemos al final del partido- Rina también trato de darse ánimos, aunque sabía, al igual que los demás, que ese juego era imposible de ganar

El marcador iba 93-53 favor Touo  
-"Estamos 40 puntos por debajo… Kuroko ya está en su límite… ¿Será mejor cambiarlo?"- pensaba Hyuuga bastante frustrado  
Kuroko marcaba a Aomine  
-Esto fue más rápido de lo que esperaba…- hablaba Aomine con cierta burla en la voz- Ya está decidido. Tu pase especial no funcionó, ya no tienes energía y Kagami no está. Ahora eres peor que un jugador común… Yo gano, Tetsu-  
-Todavía no termina- dijo Kuroko bastante decidido a seguir-La posibilidad de victoria es 0 cuando todos los jugadores se rinden…- Cristian, al escuchar aquello, abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, relajando su semblante con una tenue sonrisa-No importa que tan imposible sea, me rehúso a llegar a ese 0 ¡Por eso no me rendiré!- Aomine se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras del menor, al igual que los jugadores de Seirin  
-"No podemos cambiarlo ahora… "- pensó Hyuuga con una sonrisa orgullosa-"¿Cómo podemos perder en actitud contra un novato?"- Hyuuga miró a Izuki quien con un ademán con la cabeza, comunicó que pensaban lo mismo, desvió la mirada hacia la banca, notando el aura de tristeza que cargaban-¡Oigan los de la banca! ¡Muestren algo de espíritu!- gritó Hyuuga, a lo que Koganei se acercó a los chicos de la banca  
-¡Luchen hasta el final!- animó-¡Los jugadores de la cancha aún no se rinden! ¡No podemos quedarnos callados!- Los tres chicos asintieron con determinación  
-¡Defensa, defensa, defensa!- empezaron a animar  
-_Joder contigo Tetsu… si lo dices así, harás que lloré-_habló Cristian tronando su cuello  
-¡Contratacaremos hasta el final!- gritó Hyuuga decidido  
-Por supuesto- respondió Izuki de la misma forma  
-Te reconoceré una cosa- habló Aomine con cierto respeto, Kuroko extendió la mano para poder robar el balón-No te rindes tan fácilmente…- Aomine dribleo rápidamente, pasando a Kuroko con facilidad, pero no se esperó que Cristian ya lo estaba esperándolo para pararle  
-¡No lo harás!- gritó decidido, Aomine boto el balón un par de veces, pasándolo de nuevo entre sus piernas, intentó driblear, pero Cristian pudo seguirle el juego, aunque no por mucho, Aomine botó el balón con fuerza, haciendo que este se elevara, cayendo atrás de Cristian, Aomine sin dudarlo mucho, dribleo hacia la derecha de Cristian, haciendo que este cayera de sentón, Cristian volvió a pararse rápidamente, persiguiendo a Aomine, saltando para bloquearle, logró poner su mano en el balón, ejerció fuerza para robar el balón, Aomine frunció levemente el ceño, ejerciendo más fuerza al empuje, ganándole en fuerza a Cristian, tirándole de nuevo al piso y encestando con una clavada potente.  
-"Tiger… perdóname… al final, no pude hacerme cargo"- pensó Cristian, tratando de detener a Aomine en lo que restaba de partido.  
Ninguno lloró… mucho menos se rindió, lucharon hasta el final, pero la diferencia de puntos solo creció y creció…  
Aomine terminó el partido con una clavada, dejando el marcador 112-55 favor Touo, ese día… el equipo de Seirin fue destrozado.

**Reviews  
**Antes que nada, (y como en todos los caps xDD) quiero agradecerles los reviews, me animan mucho y bueno... me hacen seguir escribiendo esto xD  
También quiero pedir disculpas por mis inseguridades, es la primera vez que publico algo en internet y aún no tengo la confianza para poder decir "Oh yeah, mi trabajo es tan chingón que quiero compartirlo" así que ¡PERDÓN!

**Rina Higurashi  
**Chica, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, no sabes como me animó leerte, y bueno, aquí esta el partido xDDD  
Espero que lo disfrutes y sea lo que esperabas  
Le mando miles de saludos y abrazos  
Cuidate y nos leemos en la próxima

**FriendlyScientist:  
**Ay dios mío, tengo que saber esa historia de usted uwu (claro si no es molestia xDDD)  
Me alegro mucho que te identifiques con Alice, (yo creí que su historia había estado muy fumada, pero me doy cuenta que es algo normal xDDD)  
Pues te dejo el partido de Seirin contra Touo y espero que te guste este cap.  
Nos leemos luego, te mando abrazos y saludos  
Cuídate

**Yoi Taisho 1412:  
**A veces me pregunto porque te contesto xDDDD  
Ya hablamos por FB xDDDDD  
En fin… no tengo nada que decirte, todo ya lo hablamos LOL

**Guest:  
**Pues aquí te dejo el enfrentamiento de ese par :D

**Luisalawliet:  
**A ti ya te había respondido, pero lo haré aquí de todas maneras porque sí xDDDD  
Muchas gracias por tu review  
Me animaste mucho, y no te preocupes, NO PIENSO ABANDONAR ESTE FIC lo acabaré aunque eso signifique atrasar mis años de muerte (? Okno xDDDD  
Pero no te preocupes, no lo dejaré xDDD  
Aquí te dejo el cap 13 y espero que te guste  
Nos leemos luego, te mando abrazos y saludos

**Daiiki Uchiha:  
**Jajaja esa Alice es una loquisha uwu  
Me alegro mucho que te caiga bien la loca de esta chica xDDDD  
Intentaré que sea un poco más "linda" con los muchachones de Seirin (aunque ella misma es una brusca, pero buee xDDDD)  
Espero y disfrutes de este cap (:  
Nos leemos después  
Te mando saludos y abrazos

**Notas finales:  
**Y bueno, me vuelvo a disculpar por lo del falso cap 13 xDDD  
Les prometo que no volverá a pasar, y bueno, aquí este enfrentamiento de Touo vs Seirin  
Les juró que se me salieron un par de lágrimas cuando lo escribí pero bueno xDDDD  
Espero que sea de su total agrado y recibo quejas, sugerencias y demás cosas para mejor este bello fic que noto a muchos les gusta xDDDD  
Por mi parte… vuelven las intrigas xDDD  
Seep :'c yo ya regreso a la escuela y casi no podré estar con ustedes, pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo para que no sea así  
Otra cosa, les prometo que no dejaré este fic, tengo tantas ideas como para dejarlo xDDDD así que no se preocupen x3  
Vuelvo a disculparme por lo del aviso todo feo que puse… xDDD  
Cuídense mucho, las adoro como no saben y gracias por apoyar este fic todo pedorro (LOL)  
Nos leemos luego  
Les mando saludos, besos y abrazos virtualucys (O3O)/  
Bye-bye (OwO)/


	14. Chapter 14 Tenemos otra oportunidad

**Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a Todatoshi Fujimaki-sensei, apoya al original (si estás leyendo esto, es porque apoyas al original xDDD, solo quería ponerlo más formal xDDDD)**

**...**

**Aclaraciones: Letra cursiva- Idioma Español, inglés o italiano (trataré de especificarlo bien en el capítulo)  
Comillas (" ")- son pensamientos o citas textuales (el capítulo lo especifica)  
Negritas y cursiva- flash backs o recuerdos  
En el capítulo se especifican las llamadas telefónicas o mensajes de texto**

**...**

**Notas autora: Holi (OwO)/ hoy me reporto con mucho amorts (? Jaja okno, les traigo el cap de hoy, y me disculpo por tardarme tanto -n- y es que, como ya había comentado (la verdad creo que no xDDD) pero les digo, ya empecé en la carrera -u-  
Ando de macho pecho peludo en máquinas :P tengo un par de problemillas con un par de materias, pero nada que no se solucione con un buen de repaso xDDD  
Les dejo de contar cosas sin importancia, les dejo el cap, disfrútenlo que lo traigo con amorts x'D **

**Capítulo 14: Tenemos otra oportunidad**

-Vamos a formarnos, Tetsu- Cristian habló suavemente mientras daba leves palmadas en la espalda del mencionado, adelantándose junto con los demás  
-Sí…- asintió Kuroko con la mirada baja, Aomine lo observaba sin decir nada, ambos chicos caminaron a sus respectivas filas, sin cruzar palabras, pasando uno al lado del otro

-Creo que es todo…- habló Hikari con tristeza-Shion-sensei, nosotros ya nos vamos-dijo esto último poniéndose de pie, dedicándole una mirada a su hermano para que hiciera lo mismo  
-Adelántate- pidió Kyouma poniéndose de pie-Yo haré algo antes- diciendo esto último, salió del gimnasio  
-Hikari-chan…- llamó Rina mientras se ponía de pie- Yo los llevo a casa, no te preocupes- Hikari bajó la mirada, realmente quería irse ya, no quería ver a Alicia, ni a sus compañeros tristes-"Doblaron su puntuación…"- pensó Rina dando una última mirada al marcador, suspiró, saliendo del gimnasio junto con su alumna-"Espero que no afecte a sus futuros juegos"-

-112 contra 55 ¡Gana el instituto Touo!- gritó el árbitro finalizando formalmente el partido  
-¡Gracias por el partido!- gritaron los jugadores y dispusieron a salir.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Descansen y piensen en los errores del partido- gritó Katsunori mientras daba un par de aplausos, los regulares se concentraban en hidratarse y descansar un poco  
-Pensé que serían más fuertes…- se escuchó la voz burlona de un jugador de la banca- Especialmente el número 11 ¿cierto? ¡Al final se volvió un completo desastre! Y el número 12, poniéndose a hacer promesas estúpidas… Jajajaja ¡debieron haberse rendido antes!- Aomine sin dudarlo, se levantó de su asiento, tomó del cuello de la playera a su compañero alzándolo y chocándolo contra los casilleros, se le notaba la cólera en la cara, a causa de las burlas de su compañero de equipo  
-¡Un idiota que solo estuvo en la banca debería cerrar la puta boca!- gritó Aomine con el enfado en la voz  
-¡Aomine!- reprendió Imayoshi un poco preocupado, Aomine chasqueo la lengua molesto, soltó a su compañero dejándolo caer de sentón al piso, se dio la media vuelta y salió del vestidor  
-¿Qué le pasa tan de repente?- se quejó el chico, ayudado por Wakamatsu a ponerse de pie; Satsuki le siguió con la mirada  
-"Aomine-kun…"- pensó confundida por la actitud de su amigo  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¡Maldición!- gritó un enojado Kagami golpeando los casilleros  
-No te desquites con las cosas, Tiger- habló Alicia sin muchos ánimos, el vestidor volvió a estar en silencio  
-¡Chicos!- habló Riko, cortando el asfixiante silencio de la sala- ¡Aún tenemos dos partidos! ¡No hay tiempo para deprimirse!- Riko miraba desesperada hacia su equipo, aunque estos seguían con las caras largas en el rostro  
-"Lo sabemos… pero aun así…"- pensó Izuki con un puchero en cara, Rina se acercó a Riko, posando su mano en el hombro contrario, y con un ademán con la cabeza, le comunicó a Riko que ella intentaría hacerse cargo  
-¡En estos momentos no soy quien para llamarlos inútiles! ¡No se lo merecen!- empezó su discurso Rina- Sé que la derrota es dura… pero no siempre se va a ganar, y esto no lo tomen con un mal sabor de boca, tómenlo como una experiencia más, si, es difícil, y mucho más si su contrincante fue duro en la cancha pero… ¡Las cosas no acaban aquí! ¡Tienen el derecho de tener esas caras! ¡PERO NO TIENEN DERECHO A RENDIRSE! ¡SEIRIN!-  
-¡PELEA!- gritaron los jugadores, ese discurso les había, por lo menos, subido un poco los ánimos  
-¡Ya pensaremos en nuestros errores, lo primordial es descansar ahora!- fue turno de Riko hablar-Y Kagami-kun, tienes que ir al hospital- pidió de la misma forma  
-¿eh?- cuestionó Kagami confundido, asintiendo que lo haría de todos modos  
-Hicieron un gran trabajo chicos, estoy asombrada- reconoció Rina con una leve sonrisa- Esto… los llevaré a casa… Alice…- Rina llamó haciendo que la mencionada girara su cabeza- Los esperamos en la camioneta- y sin más que decir, Rina salió de los vestidores; Hikari le siguió sin decir nada y con la mirada baja, por otro lado, Kyouma dio leves palmadas en el hombro de Alicia  
-No te rindas ¿Sí?- le pidió y salió siguiendo a su hermana.

Todos salieron después de descansar un poco, dejando a Alicia y a Kuroko solos en el vestidor -¿Tetsu?- llamó con el ceño arrugado, no recibió respuesta, a lo que se sentó a un lado del menor-Tetsu… yo… yo realmente soy un asco cuando de hablar se trata… pero… bueno…Daiki realmente nos pateó el trasero, jajaja…- Alicia rascaba su nuca nerviosa, notó que Kuroko seguía igual de serio, a lo que se obligó a callar sus risas fingidas, lanzó un suspiro resignado, rodeo los hombros de Kuroko con su brazo y recargó su mentón en la cabeza ajena- Tetsu yo… realmente lo siento… no pude hacerme cargo como prometí… y… discúlpame…-Alicia realmente estaba arrepentida, sentía un nudo en la garganta que le quebraba la voz- Se cómo te sientes… sé que duele… y yo… yo realmente te considero mi amigo y no quiero que estés así… yo…yo ya no sé qué más decir… realmente apesto en esto… -Alicia dio un largo suspiro, antes de levantarse, acarició tiernamente la espalda del menor, y sin decir nada más, salió de los vestuarios, dejando solo a Kuroko-"Creo que necesita estar solo…"- pensó con el ceño arrugado y mirando en dirección de los vestidores  
-¿Sigue ahí, verdad?- preguntó Kagami  
-Sí…- respondió Alicia triste- Creo que lo mejor será dejarle unos minutos más…- Alicia miró a Rina, pidiéndole su opinión al respecto  
-Por mí no hay problema… ¿Alguien tiene inconvenientes?- preguntó mirando a los presentes, quienes negaron con la cabeza  
-Iré yo por él- Kagami, sin esperar respuesta de nadie, se dirigió a los vestidores, encontrando a Kuroko sentando en una de las bancas, exactamente en la misma posición en la que lo había visto antes de irse, en cuanto entró, cerró la puerta tras de sí  
-Los demás ya casi se van…Vamos Kuroko…- llamó Kagami, haciendo que Kuroko se asustara un poco-Eh… supongo que este es nuestro límite- Kagami miraba a Kuroko, su voz sonaba deprimida- Honestamente… pensé que podíamos avanzar más. Pero míranos…-Kuroko abrió los ojos ligeramente, siguió sin responder, ambos se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, a lo que Kagami siguió con lo que tenía que decir- Frente a un poder tan abrumador, no creo que podamos ganar solo trabajando juntos…- diciendo esto último, Kagami salió de los vestidores, dejando a un Kuroko confundido y consternado  
**-**_**"Tetsu…"- **_Algunos recuerdos inundaron la mente de Kuroko, mientras este tomaba sus cosas –_**"No creo que estuvieras equivocado pero… El único que puede vencerme, soy yo- la figura de Aomine avanzaba rápido, dejando a Kuroko bastante confundido de aquellas palabras**_

_**-E****s mi turno de quitar esa venda a alguien más, no me quedaré de brazos cruzados al ver a alguien sufrir y ver como odia algo que amaba en un principio, así que… haré lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarle.- Tanto Kagami como Kuroko miraban a Alicia con basta sorpresa**_

_**-Bien…- Kagami acaparó la atención, extendiendo ambos puños para chocarlos con los contrarios- ¡Hagámoslo entrar en razón ganándole!- ambos chicos lo miraron con sorpresa, pero relajaron de nuevo su semblante, chocando el puño con Kagami  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**_  
_**-Bueno, de todos modos… dilo cuando me venzas- Aomine sonrió sancarronamente, dejando a un Kuroko un tanto molesto**_

Con esos pequeños recuerdos en su mente, Kuroko tomó sus cosas, y salió, encontrándose con los demás.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Seirin siguió practicando como siempre, pero la derrota de Touo seguía presente en sus mentes, Kagami no jugó, provocando un notorio desequilibrio en los jugadores, Kuroko también cambio de actitud, y sus pases estaban cargados de errores, no estaban esos pases que tanto los habían salvado.  
En su segundo día, perdieron contra Meisei por poco, con un marcador 78-79 favor Meisei.  
El tercer día, Touo había ganado por mucho, si Seirin ganaba, tendrían una ligera posibilidad, decidida por puntos. Pero por más que pelearon en el último partido… Los desafiantes no siempre ganan, Seirin perdió contra Senshinkan, con un marcador 96-78 favor Senshinkan. Así fue como Seirin detuvo sus progresos para calificar en la Intergigh.  
Pero… no todo estaba derrumbado, Riko, quien seguía a los chicos desde muy atrás, escribía un mensaje desde su celular.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Por otro lado, un celular sonaba, el dueño lo tomó entre sus manos y miró el mensaje recibido  
"_De: Aida Riko  
Asunto: Perdón  
Perdimos"  
_Leyó-Ya veo… creo que no llegué a tiempo- dijo un poco desanimado, respondiendo aquel mensaje  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Cuando algo termina, algo empieza, eso lo tenía en la mente Riko, su teléfono sonó, revisó sin demoras el mensaje que había recibido  
"_De: Kiyoshi Teppei  
Asunto: Pero…  
Esto aún no termina"  
_=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=_  
_

-Por tu complexión, tus piernas reciben mucho daño…- hablaba el médico mientras veía a su paciente, Kagami- ¿Jugas al baloncesto, no? A veces ocurre aunque tengas un buen físico. Saltar tensa mucho los músculos, tu cuerpo aún no puede compensarlo. Necesitas entrenar la flexibilidad muscular, pero antes de eso, 2 semanas de completo reposo- recetó el doctor, Kagami endureció su semblante  
-Gracias doctor…- dijo esto último sin muchas ganas, tomando sus cosas y yéndose rápidamente del lugar  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Ya llegue…- Alicia anunció sin muchos ánimos  
-Llegaste temprano- Rina parecía sorprendida de ver a Alicia en casa-¿No ibas a acompañar a Taiga-kun?-  
-Lo iba a hacer pero… cuando fui a buscarlo antes de irnos ya no estaba… creo que se fue solo…- Alicia rascó su nuca mientras bajaba la mirada, Rina hizo una mueca de desagrado  
-Entiendo…- lanzó un suspiro-Por cierto… Raúl te llamó- Rina decidió cambiar el tema  
-¿En serio?- Alicia sonrió emocionada  
-Sí… le dije que estabas fuera… deberías llamarle- Rina se dirigió a su habitación, sonriendo un poco, Alicia se sacó los tenis con prisa y entró con rapidez  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, Alicia estaba dispuesta a hablar con Kagami, a pesar de todo, a él también le debía una disculpa, desde el partido contra Touo no se habían dirigido la palabra, sonó la campana del descanso, pero antes de que Alicia pudiera siquiera acercarse a Kagami, este salió del salón de clases con un balón en la mano  
-"Tiger…"- pensó Alicia bastante deprimida.

Kagami caminaba rápidamente, necesitaba pensar, subió las escaleras en camino a la azotea, se sentó en un lugar al azahar, girando el balón en su mano y viendo a la nada  
-"¿2 semanas…?"- pensaba bastante deprimido-"No puedo esperar tanto… El problema es lo que vendrá después. **Soy débil. **No pude hacer nada en contra de Aomine. ¿Qué debería hacer… para volverme más fuerte?"- pensó con frustración, frustrado de su propia debilidad.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Waaaah…- Koganei suspiraba deprimido  
-¿Qué fue ese suspiro?- preguntó Hyuuga extrañado –No necesitamos de esos aquí-  
-Hay tres cosas que odio…- Koganei endureció un poco su semblante  
-¿Paso algo?- Izuki lo miraba desconcertado  
-Uno. Las palomas; Dos. Los aguacates y Tres. El entrenamiento de ahora- explicó Koganei bastante serio-Entrenar después de perder un partido es lo peor…- Koganei regresó a su aura deprimida  
-No digas eso. Nos desanimarás a todos- regañó Izuki  
-¿No fallamos muchos contraataques contra Senshinkan?- cuestionó Koganei, mirando por la ventana  
-¿Muchos? Quizá dos…- respondió de mala gana Izuki. Aunque el sonido de la puerta les hizo salir de trance, mirando la figura de Alicia entrando al vestidor  
-Siento llegar tarde…- se disculpó sin muchos ánimos, abrió su casillero y metió sus cosas  
-Esto apesta…- se quejó Koganei, regresando a sus asuntos- Eso hará que nuestro entrenamiento aumente 1.5 o quizás el doble-  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¿Por qué no triplicamos el entrenamiento?- preguntó Riko con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
-¿¡Triplicarlo!?- gritaron sorprendidos  
-¿con todo y que acabamos de terminar de jugar un partido?- cuestionó Koganei, con las lágrimas en los ojos, aún no entrenaban y ya le dolía el cuerpo  
-¿eh? ¿Prefieren el cuádruple?- preguntó Riko, sin dejar la sonrisa que ahora adornaba su rostro, realmente la entrenadora era aterradora  
-¡A practicar!- gritaron "animados" los senpais, aceptando el triple de entrenamiento  
-¡Vamos a esforzarnos!- gritó Hyuuga con "emoción" en la voz-Antes, ¡Acérquense todos!- pidió, los jugadores formaron un círculo, como siempre lo hacen- ¿Dónde está Kuroko?-preguntó Hyuuga buscando al aludido  
-Aquí estoy…- habló Kuroko apareciendo de la nada, asustando a los presentes  
-¡Hacía tiempo que no pasaba esto!- habló un Hyuuga bastante apanicado  
-Esto…- llamó Kuroko, a lo que sus superiores le miraron- Alicia-san sigue en los vestidores…- comunicó  
-¡Esa idiota!- regañó Hyuuga con el ceño fruncido- ¡Kuroko, ve por ella!- ordenó el capitán, a lo que Kuroko no tuvo más que obedecer  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Kuroko caminaba hacia los vestidores, abrió la puerta, viendo a Alicia de espaldas, sentada en una de las bancas, recargando sus codos en sus rodillas y hablando por teléfono  
_-Te juro que ya no sé qué hacer…- _dijo Alicia lanzando un suspiro  
-_Lo mejor es darle su espacio… si es como dices… dudo mucho que realmente quiera hablar, lo más probable es que simplemente se siente culpable por lo del partido-_explicaba la voz al otro lado de la línea  
-_¿Estás diciendo que lo deje pasar?-_preguntó Alicia sin entender mucho  
-_Sí, será la mejor opción-_  
-_…Entiendo…_-respondió una Alicia no muy convencida, haciendo una mueca-_Gracias por el consejo…-  
-De qué Cris… por cierto, ¿tú estás bien? Suenas deprimida…-  
-Si… estoy… __**bien**__\- _recalcó Alicia, aunque ambos chicos sabían que todo estaba mal  
_-Cris… tal vez solo llevamos 7 años de conocernos… pero en esos 7 años aprendí mucho de ti, y sé que estás mal, ¿te sientes culpable, verdad?-_fue directo al grano  
_-Nada se te escapa, ¿verdad?..._-Alicia suspiró derrotada-_Y-Yo… realmente no hice nada…-_la voz de Alicia se entrecorto, deslizándose un par de lágrimas  
_-Alicia-_La voz al otro lado de la línea se endureció, haciendo que la mencionada parara de llorar-_¿Crees que solucionarás las cosas llorando? Por dios, no seas ingenua, llorando no logras nada… además ¿de cuándo acá tu lloras? ¿Te burlas de mí? La Alicia que conozco se sacude el culo cuando se cae, y sigue caminando mentándole la madre a todo el que se meta en su camino, con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro que hasta parece falsa… así que no me chingues con lágrimas de princesa, que para llorar nomás Dylan ¿entendiste?- _Alicia restregó sus ojos con el antebrazo  
-_Tienes razón…_\- mencionó con una leve sonrisa en su rostro  
-_¿Tienes entrenamiento ahora, no? Vamos Cris, deja las mariconerías y actúa como la ola salvaje que eres-  
-Yeah… ¡gracias César!-  
-No, no, todo está bien, cuídate, saluda a Rina de mi parte…-  
-Sí, yo le aviso…-  
-Bye-  
-Bye…- _Alicia colgó con una sonrisa en el rostro, lanzó un suspiro después  
-Alicia-san…- llamó Kuroko, haciendo que la mencionada saltará asustada, lanzando un pequeño grito agudo  
-_¡Santa Chuchita pecadora!..._\- gritó volteando rápidamente atrás de ella, encontrándose con unos ojos azul celeste mirándola sin expresión alguna- _Puta madre _¡Me asustaste, Tetsu!- gritó tratando de normalizar su respiración  
-Alicia-san, te estamos esperando para empezar la práctica- dijo Kuroko yendo al grano, Alicia asintió y comenzó a caminar, seguidamente, Kuroko le siguió el paso.

Ambos chicos caminaban uno al lado del otro, sin mencionar palabra alguna, hasta que Kuroko decidió romper con el silencio  
-Alicia-san…- llamó, haciendo que Alicia bajara la mirada para prestarle atención  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, indicando con esta frase que tenía su atención  
-Escuché tu conversación… ciertamente no entendí nada, pero… ¿Es por Kagami-kun?- Alicia abrió un poco los ojos por la pregunta, en cierto modo le cayó un poco de peso  
-¿Siempre directo al grano, verdad?- Alicia estiró sus brazos, cruzándolos detrás de su nuca  
-Sí- contestó Kuroko, haciendo suspirar a Alicia  
-Sí… le pedí ayuda a un amigo… quiero hablar con Tiger pero… no se ni como acercarme…- Alicia dejó caer sus brazos, Kuroko no dijo nada más, solo bajó la mirada, él se sentía del mismo modo  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¡Llegas tarde!- regañó Hyuuga mientras veía pasar al par que recién llegaba  
-_I'm so sorry_\- se disculpó Alicia rascando su nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa  
-¡Empecemos el entrenamiento!- gritó Hyuuga, animando al equipo  
-¡Sí!- respondió el resto de Seirin con fervor  
-¡Vamos con un 5 a 5!- ordenó Riko, soplando de su silbato, Koganei y Tsuchida, abrazados rodeando sus hombros, detuvieron a Kuroko  
-¡Te detendremos Kuroko!- gritaron con determinación  
-¿eh?- Kuroko parecía confundido por la actitud de sus senpais.

El balón fue directo a manos de Kuroko, quien hizo un pase directo a Izuki, encestando con una clavada, Alicia, seguidamente consiguió el balón, encestando con un triple de alta trayectoria desde el otro lado de la cancha, el balón volvió a ir en dirección de Kuroko, quien con un pase, cayó en manos de Mitobe, encestando con un gancho  
-¡Oye Tsucchi, detenlo!- gritó Koganei un poco enojado, señalando al contrario  
-¡tú dijiste que lo detendrías!- gritó Tsuchida de la misma forma  
-"Estaba preocupada, pero todos están como siempre"- pensó Riko viendo con ternura al par que discutía-"Alicia-san sigue igual de animada… y Kuroko-kun también parece estar bien"- Riko volvió su vista hacía el mini juego, notando que Kuroko fallaba un pase-"O no…"- pensó con una leve mueca-"Nos esforzamos tanto y aun así no logramos llegar a la Interhigh…"- Riko veía el partido con una mueca inconforme-"Nadie está concentrado... Será pedirles mucho que se recuperen rápido…"- Riko suspiró, cerrando los ojos, tomando una decisión, sonó su silbato, interrumpiendo el partido- ¡Reúnanse!- ordenó, todos fueron, rodeando a su entrenadora y prestando atención a lo que debía decir- ¿Todos recuerdan lo que dijeron cuando se unieron al equipo?- preguntó Riko, haciendo que los regulares se sorprendieran un poco, detonando un poco de pánico en sus rostros.  
_**-**__** Anuncien sus metas aquí y ahora, si no podemos alcanzarlas, volverán aquí, se desnudarán y se le confesarán a la chica que les gusta, o chico en cuestión-Mencionó Riko, señalando para que los chicos se iniciaran  
**_-¿De verdad vamos a hacerlo?- Fukuda se quejó con el ceño arrugado  
-Pero a mí no me gusta nadie- Alicia alzó la mano para hacerse notar  
-Entonces lo harás con alguien que se te haga atractivo- contestó Riko indiferente  
-Pero me cae mal…- siguió alegando Alicia  
-Lo que quiero decir…- Riko continuo, ignorando las quejas de Alicia  
-"No hay pedo, ignórame…."- se quejó Alicia entrecerrando los ojos  
-No quieren perder la próxima vez ¿entienden por qué? El invierno es frío… sobre todo si están desnudos…- intimidó Riko a los demás, dejándolos con un mal sabor de boca  
-¿¡Invierno!?- preguntó Kawahara sin entender  
-Así es- respondió Riko emocionada- La mejor preparatoria se define en la Interhigh en verano. Entonces, ¡llega el campeonato de invierno! El mayor y último título del año determina cual es el equipo más fuerte… ¡La Winter Cup!- explicó Riko, endureciendo su semblante-¡Allí es donde se decidirá todo!- proclamó decidida  
-Ciertamente… es nuestra última oportunidad este año…- habló Izuki de la misma forma  
-Si no ganamos en invierno... De verdad nos obligará a desnudarnos- habló Hyuuga con el pánico en la voz, haciendo que Riko riera con ternura  
-"Que culeros llegan a ser algunos"- pensó Alicia, recorriéndole un escalofrío por la espalda-"Y si perdemos, estoy segura de que ese idiota se reirá de mi"- pensó aún más preocupada, viniéndole a la mente el único idiota que se le ha hecho atractivo hasta ahora  
-¿Pero esta al mismo nivel que la Interhigh, verdad?- preguntó Kawahara un tanto dudoso  
-Realmente será difícil…- se quejó Fukuda de la misma forma  
-Es por eso que, Hyuuga-kun- Riko llamó, haciendo que el aludido alzó la mirada para ponerle atención- él regresará pronto, me refiero a Teppei-  
-¿Eh? ¿En serio?- Hyuuga parecía incomodo  
-Como que sucederán muchas cosas…- se burló sarcástico Izuki  
-_¿Y ese wey quién es?-_Preguntó Alicia ladeando la cabeza  
-¡Habla japonés!- regañó Hyuuga  
-¿Quién es ese Teppei?- volvió a preguntar, cruzando sus brazos  
-Oh, cierto, los de primer año no lo conocen- habló Izuki mirando a Alicia- Hasta ahora no teníamos un número 7 ¿verdad?- Alicia asintió a la pregunta- Pues ese es su número, nuestro jugador estrella-  
-Oh…- Alicia arqueó una ceja, asintiendo con la cabeza al mismo tiempo  
-¡Diablos! Ya es tarde…-Riko miró al reloj de la pared- Ya hablaremos de esto otro día, ¡A las duchas!- ordenó Riko  
-¡Sí!- respondieron los demás, acatando la orden.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Desde ese día, pasó una semana entera, los chicos terminaban de entrenar, estaban en los vestidores, listos para irse  
-Me interesa que regrese Teppei…- habló Izuki un poco preocupado- ¿Creen que Kagami esté bien?-  
-Está descansando, pero le dije que viniera a los entrenamientos- explicó Hyuuga  
-Desde hace una semana que no lo veo…- comentó Koganei pensativo  
-Aún si está herido, tiene mucho valor para faltar ¡La próxima vez está muerto!- sentenció Hyuuga, detonando un aura bastante aterradora  
-Kuroko, Alicia- llamó Koganei a ese par, Kuroko cerrando su casillero, ya listo, y Alicia apenas sacándose la playera, ambos miraron a su senpai- ¿Los tres van a la misma clase, cierto? ¿Saben algo de él?-  
-No, no hemos hablado- respondió Kuroko, a lo que Alicia aprovechó para ponerse la blusa del uniforme, a veces se preguntaba como carajos había encontrado de su talla  
-¿Ni una sola vez en toda una semana?- preguntó Hyuuga un tanto molesto  
-No…- fue la corta respuesta de Kuroko  
-¡Pregúntale lo que sea!- regañó Hyuuga sin cambiar de actitud  
-Perdón…- se disculpó Kuroko- Últimamente, me ha sido difícil hablar con Kagami-kun-confesó, dejando a los presentes un poco incómodos- Buen trabajo- diciendo esto último, tomó sus cosas y se fue, Alicia lo siguió con la mirada, para regresar a sus asuntos  
-¿Y qué hay de ti, Alicia?- preguntó Koganei regresando la vista a la chica, quien se dedicaba a guardar sus cosas  
-Yo tampoco eh hablado con él, lo eh intentado pero… cuando me acerco el simplemente se va y… no puedo hablar con él, ni siquiera sé cómo empezar a hablar con él- Alicia bajó la mirada, cerrando al mismo tiempo su casillero- intentaré hacer algo, por el momento, creo que yo también me iré- sin decir más, Alicia tomó sus cosas, saliendo de los vestidores  
-¿Estará bien?- preguntó Izuki, mirando hacia la salida de los vestuarios  
-¿Te refieres a Kagami?- preguntó Hyuuga un poco confundido  
-También, pero… creo que ellos dos están actuando un poco raro últimamente, parece que Kuroko chocó contra la pared- Izuki comentó preocupado.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Alicia caminaba sin rumbo aparente, se dio cuenta después de 5 minutos que solo caminó en círculos alrededor de la escuela  
-"Puta vida…"- rio internamente  
_**-AAhhh, puta vida- se quejó Alicia con un puchero, otro año donde sus eternos rivales, "**__**Assasins Scorpions**__**" iban a los internacionales, a pesar de que ellos habían ganado el nacional  
-Si la vida fuera "puta" sería fácil, ay Alicia ¿por qué no eres una niña normal?- se burló Jonathan, mientras negaba con la cabeza divertido  
-¿Eres idiota, verdad?- Alicia rodó los ojos fastidiada  
-Bueno… si la vida fuera "puta" no se llamaría "Vida" se llamaría "Vanesa"- se quejó César, uniéndose a la conversación  
-No… si la vida fuera "puta" se llamaría "Débora"- se unió Alejandro  
-Que tiernos son con sus ex…- se burló Alicia con una sonrisa  
-Pero si hasta tu les dijiste "Zorras de vagina insaciable"- contesto Alejandro, palmeando la espalda de Alicia  
-No, son "Culo sociable"…- respondió Alicia con una sonrisa burlona  
-Ya-Ya basta de decir tonterías, ganemos el próximo año- mencionó César, animando a los demás-¡LOBOS!-  
-¡AU AU AU!-  
**_-"Esos idiotas…"- pensó divertida, endureciendo su semblante después- "Aunque esta vez nosotros no ganamos… y todo gracias a mi debilidad… si tan solo pudiera recibir más pases…"- se lamentaba internamente, sin darse cuenta, estaba frente al gimnasio, escuchó botar un balón, y sin dudarlo, entró a ver quién era, encontrándose con Kuroko-¡Tetsu!- le llamó, Kuroko tomó el balón entre sus manos, mirando como Alicia caminaba hasta él  
-Alicia-san…- le llamó sorprendido, no esperaba verla ahí  
-Oye… ¿podemos hablar?- preguntó rascando su nuca, tomando un balón, sentándose en el piso y haciéndolo girar en su dedo, Kuroko le miró interrogante unos momentos, para luego, sentarse a un lado de ella- ¿sabes?... eh estado pensando sobre el partido contra Touo… y me di cuenta de muchas cosas… entre ellas… Soy débil- soltó, haciendo que Kuroko le mirara un tanto extrañado- y… analizando mi propia debilidad me di cuenta de otras cosas… Yo no puedo recibir la mayoría de tus pases- Alicia suspiró, mirando a Kuroko directo a los ojos- Por lo que te quiero pedirte un favor… ¡Práctica conmigo!- pidió, haciendo que Kuroko se sorprendiera un poco, claro, sin cambiar su eterna póker face-Si puedo recibir por lo menos tus pases acelerados… o tu Ignite Pass… con eso me doy por bien servida… así que ¡Por favor, practica conmigo!- Kuroko sonrió levemente  
-De acuerdo, practiquemos, Alicia-san-  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Los demás jugadores de Seirin, regresaban juntos a casa  
-Primero Teppei, luego Kagami, y ahora también Kuroko… Nunca se acabaran nuestros problemas- se quejó Hyuuga caminando en frente de todos  
-Emm… senpai- llamó Fukuda- ¿Cómo es ese Teppei-san?- preguntó de la nada  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Kuroko mantenía el balón, Alicia esperaba a que Kuroko lo pasara  
-"_**No has cambiado en nada, no has mejorado"-**_Kuroko escuchó la voz de Aomine en sus pensamientos-_**"Tu baloncesto nunca vencerá"-**_ Kuroko volvió a ver a Aomine viéndolo desde arriba, miraba a la nada mientras botaba el balón  
-"¿Tetsu?"- pensó Alicia arrugando el ceño, suspiro hondo sacudiendo levemente su cabeza para concentrarse, por otro lado, Kuroko tomó el balón entre sus manos, se irguió, mirando fijamente la canasta, saltó, lanzando el balón para encestar un triple, Alicia siguió la trayectoria del balón, viendo que este rebotaba en el aro, Kuroko endureció levemente su semblante al ver que no encestó  
-_¿Qué pedo Tetsu?-_Alicia alzó sus manos a la altura de sus hombros, al mismo tiempo, haciendo un ademán con la cabeza para saber que pasaba  
-Jajajaja eres tal y como me dijeron- una tercera voz hizo voltear al par que estaban en el gimnasio, ambos con la duda en el rostro- Solo puedes hacer pases- ambos vieron que aquel chico que acaba de llegar tomaba el balón ente sus manos, Kuroko frunció levemente el ceño ante aquellas palabras- ¿Pero qué importa? A mí me gusta tu baloncesto- comentó con una leve sonrisa, lanzando el balón de vuelta a Kuroko, quien lo recibió sin problemas-No eres malo, solo te hace falta experiencia-  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¿Teppei?...- Hyuuga caminaba al frente del grupo de chicos, se le notaba el fastidio en la voz- Teppei es raro… - describió en una sencilla palabra, ganando confusión de sus kohais- Pero estoy en deuda con él. Él me invitó a jugar baloncesto…- confesó Hyuuga un tanto indiferente  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¿Y tú quién eres?- interrogó Alicia con un ademán con la cabeza  
-Cierto… aún no me eh presentado…- comentó un poco divertido, sacando unos dulces de una bolsa- Soy Teppei… ¿quieres un dulce?- se presentó, sacando un dulce de aquella bolsa, lanzándolo en el aire y atrapándolo con la boca  
-No…- negó Alicia el ofrecimiento  
-¿Segura?-  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Y también es… el hombre que creó el equipo de baloncesto de la preparatoria de Seirin- siguió Hyuuga, presentando a su compañero a sus kohais  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Soy Kiyoshi Teppei- se presentó un chico alto, más alto que Alicia, cabello castaño, tez blanca y cejas algo espesas, esta vez más formal, mientras comía el caramelo que había lanzado, los tres chicos se intercambiaron miradas en silencio  
-¿Kiyoshi?- preguntó Alicia ladeando la cabeza  
-Este árbol~ ¿Qué clase de árbol es~? Uno interesante~~- comenzó a cantar Kiyoshi, ganando caras de confusión por parte de los otros dos chicos- Si juntas el símbolo "Ki" más el símbolo "Kichi" de la palabra japonesa "Buena suerte", juntas forman "Kiyoshi"- explicó  
-Ah… ok…- ambos chicos asintieron, sin importarles mucho  
-¡Además con el símbolo de "Tetsu" en la palabra "Mancuerna de Hierro" y el símbolo de "Hira" en la palabra de "Empleado común" forman Teppei!- volvió a explicar los kanjis de su nombre  
-Ah… ok- ambos chicos volvieron a asentir sin importarles aquella información  
-Emm… ¿se le ofrece algo?- preguntó Kuroko un tanto confundido por toda esa presentación sin sentido  
-En realidad no- Kiyoshi tomo otro dulce, lanzándolo al aire para atraparlo con su boca  
-Ya veo…- asintió Kuroko, bastante intrigado  
-¿Y estás aquí por qué…?- preguntó Alicia, haciendo ademanes con la mano para que Kiyoshi diera una explicación  
-Me dan de alta del hospital la semana que viene, así que quise darme una vuelta por aquí- empezó su explicación  
-…¿estás enfermo?- preguntó Kuroko preocupado, aunque su cara mostraba indiferencia  
-Algo así… - asintió Kiyoshi- pero cuando vengo a mirar al gimnasio, me encuentro con un chico preocupado… aunque tus preocupaciones me importan un carajo- Kuroko parecía cohibido por lo dicho, Alicia sonrió burlona por tanta sinceridad, la cual apreciaba- Pero… tengo expectativas en ti, porque eres interesante- mencionó, llamando la atención completa de Kuroko- El baloncesto funciona con generalistas. En resumen, es un deporte para chicos que pueden hacerlo todo. A gran escala, estarás bien si tienes 5 anotadores que puedan hacer pases. Pero eso no funciona casi siempre, para eso existen las posiciones y a veces, los equipos tienen a un especialista como sexto hombre, pero… es la primera vez que veo a un especialista tan extremo como tú, es extraordinario especializarse en algo de forma tan exhaustiva…- Kiyoshi pidió el balón, Kuroko le dio un pase-Pero… quien decide si te quedas ahí… eres tú- diciendo esto, Kiyoshi lanzó el balón hacia la canasta, Kuroko le miró sorprendido  
-Tsk…- se quejó Kiyoshi al ver que el balón rebotaba en el aro- Bueno, es impresionante que te veas a ti mismo de forma objetiva y juegues de la misma forma. Pero, puede ser que lo estés llevando demasiado lejos. Aún estamos en el instituto, confía un poco más en tus habilidades… Bueno, solo hablaba conmigo mismo. Nos vemos la próxima semana, Kuroko-kun, Alicia-san- se despidió  
-Oye…- llamó Alicia, viendo como avanzaba Kiyoshi- Estás pisando tus dulces…- señaló el pie de Kiyoshi un tanto divertida  
-¡Acababa de comprarlos!- se quejó Kiyoshi bastante molesto-  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Por otro lado, Hyuuga decidió llamar a Kagami, esperó a que contestara  
-…¿Diga?- escuchó la voz apagada de Kagami al otro lado de la línea  
-Kagami… ¿tus piernas están bien?- preguntó inmediatamente el capitán del equipo, detonando preocupación en la voz  
-Sí…- fue la simple respuesta del contrario  
-¡Las prácticas! ¿No te dije que vinieras aunque no jugaras?- reclamó Hyuuga  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-No pasa nada…- contestó Kagami, sentado en el piso de su habitación, recargado en una pared  
-¡No te estoy preguntando si quieres venir!- regañó Hyuuga al otro lado de la línea  
-Cuando mis piernas sanen, iré a partir de la próxima semana. Adiós- sin esperar más respuestas, Kagami colgó el teléfono  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Me colgó…- se quejó Hyuuga fastidiado  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Izuki confundido  
-No sé… algo pasa- contestó Hyuuga de la misma forma  
-Bueno… ¿volverá la próxima semana, no? Tal vez solo quiera estar solo- comentó un Izuki más calmado- Kiyoshi me ha enviado un email, también regresa la próxima semana-  
-…Bien…- comentó un fastidiado Hyuuga  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Ese Teppei… es bastante rarito…- comentó Alicia caminando junto a Kuroko, ambos de regreso a casa  
-Supongo…- contestó Kuroko, parecía reflexionar algo  
-Yo… intentaré hablar con Tiger… espero y abra la puerta…- dijo Alicia en un suspiro- Bueno Tetsu… nos vemos mañana- despidió Alicia, Kuroko se despidió con una leve reverencia, Alicia siguió su camino a casa.

El elevador abrió las puertas, Alicia salió del mismo dirigiéndose a su departamento, se detuvo, quedando entre las puertas del departamento de Kagami y el suyo, dudando hacia dónde ir, decidiendo tocar la puerta de Kagami  
-¿Tiger?- volvió a tocar sin recibir respuesta- Tiger soy Alicia…- pegó su oído a la puerta, no escuchó ningún ruido- Tiger yo…- Alicia suspiró- Solo hablemos cuando tengas tiempo… y quieras hacerlo- susurró esto último, desistiendo a más intentos, se despegó de la puerta y abrió la de su departamento  
-Llegas tarde- comentó Rina sentada en el sillón con el pijama puesto, estaba cruzada de brazos, esperando el momento en que su hija cruzara esa puerta  
-Me entretuve en la escuela… - respondió Alicia sin muchos ánimos, mientras desabrochaba las agujetas de sus tenis para quitárselos, Rina lanzó un ligero suspiro al notar la actitud desanimada de Alicia  
-¿Sigues sin poder hablar con Taiga-kun, verdad?- preguntó, yendo directo al grano, Alicia detuvo sus acciones, endureciendo su semblante, se irguió lentamente  
-Sí…- fue la simple respuesta de Alicia, sacándose los tenis con ayuda de sus talones, pasando al mismo tiempo al departamento  
-Ve a dormir, ya es tarde- Rina se levantó de su asiento, dio un abrazo a Alicia y fue a su habitación  
-Buenas noches…- susurró Alicia yendo igualmente a su habitación  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Había pasado una semana más, Ni Kuroko, Ni Alicia había podido hablar con Kagami como se debe, solo intercambiaban un par de palabras en el salón de clases y eso era todo, o eso era lo poco que sabía Rina, quien estaba descansando en el escritorio de su oficina, escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos  
-¿Shion-sensei?- Hikari fue a buscarla, las clases ya habían terminado, y sus jugadores le esperaban para entrenar, Rina se movió un poco en su lugar, suspiró y volvió a descansar-¿Shion-sensei?...- Hikari se acercó a su profesora, moviéndola suavemente para que se levantara  
-¿mmhh?- Rina alzó levemente la mirada, se le notaba que estaba dormida ahí desde hace tiempo-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó bostezando y estirándose un poco  
-Shion-sensei, ya terminó el turno de hoy, es hora de ir al gimnasio- contestó Hikari preocupada- ¿Está bien?- preguntó con el ceño arrugado  
-Algo…- Rina volvió a bostezar  
-¿Pasó algo? Se nota que no ha dormido mucho…- Hikari tomó una silla que estaba cerca, sentándose a un lado de su profesora- Ni siquiera vino a la última clase de hoy…-  
-Es Alice…- contestó Rina restregando su cara con su mano derecha para despabilarse- No me ha dejado dormir-  
-¿Eh?- Hikari ladeo la cabeza confundida  
-Últimamente está roncando demasiado…- explicó Rina con fastidio-Espero que solucionen eso rápido, necesito dormir…-Sin decir más, se levantó de su asiento, dejando a Hikari con una cara de suma confusión  
-"¿Alicia-san… ronca?"- pensó, para luego levantarse de su lugar y seguir a su profesora.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Por otra parte, Alicia caminaba hacía los vestidores de Seirin, no prestando atención a su alrededor, simplemente concentrada en sus pensamientos, hasta que chocó contra algo, o mejor dicho alguien  
-Lo siento…- se disculpó rápidamente Alicia bajando la mirada, encontrándose con una niña que vestía el uniforme de la escuela sentada en el piso, sobando un poco su cabeza-¿estás bien?- Alicia le tendió una mano para ayudarla a pararse, pero aquella niña, con el ceño fruncido golpeo la mano de Alicia, rechazando la ayuda, Alicia se sorprendió un poco  
-¡Estoy bien!- gritó aquella niña poniéndose de pie, se trataba de una chica de 1.30 de estatura más o menos, piel blanca y tersa, demasiado delgada, ojos grandes color negro adornados con pestañas algo pequeñas, tenía algo de maquillaje en la cara; su cabello largo, llegándole a media espalda, color castaño claro, ondulado y cortado en capas. Miró unos segundos a Alicia, mirándola de arriba abajo, luego, barriéndola con la mirada se fue a pasos rápidos  
-¿Eh?...- se cuestionó Alicia ladeando la cabeza, decidió ignorar el incidente, retomando de nuevo su camino.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¡Siento llegar tarde!- llegó Alicia al gimnasio un poco apurada, todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella  
-¡Que sea la última vez, idiota!- regañó Hyuuga, Alicia pasó al gimnasio, viendo a Kagami con un balón en las manos  
-¡Tigger! ¡Viniste!- Alicia se acercó donde Kagami-¿Ya estás mejor?- preguntó  
-Sí…- respondió indiferente  
-¿Por qué no viniste a las practicas? ¿Pasó algo?- preguntó Hyuuga acercándose a ambos  
-Lo siento…- se disculpó Kagami, dejando a ambos chicos bastante confundidos  
-¡Si te vas a disculpar hazlo bien!- regañó Hyuuga un poco nervioso  
-¡Hola!- Saludó una tercera voz, haciendo que todos los presentes voltearan a la entrada del gimnasio-¡Vamos a practicar!- gritó emocionado Kiyoshi, vistiendo su uniforme del equipo, Riko lo miraba con sumo fastidio  
-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Kiyoshi- habló Koganei por todos, igualmente fastidiados  
-¿¡Por qué estás usando tu uniforme!?- preguntó un molesto Hyuuga a Kiyoshi, quien solo mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro  
-Me emocioné porque vuelvo a practicar- contestó Kiyoshi bastante feliz  
-¿¡Estás hablando enserio!?- Hyuuga tomó del cuello del jersey a Kiyoshi sacudiéndolo con sumo enojo.

Después de que se calmaron las cosas con ese par, los regulares se acercaron a Kiyoshi quien ya se había quitado el uniforme del equipo, usando unos shorts blancos y una playera rosa  
-Estuve hospitalizado desde el verano pasado- se presentaba Kiyoshi con una mirada determinada- Me eh tomado un descanso por mi cirugía y rehabilitación. Soy Kiyoshi Teppei, 193 cm y 81 kilos. Mo posición es centro. Gusto en conocerlos- terminó su presentación, dejando embelesados a los tres de primer año  
-"Este es… ¿el que creó el equipo de básquet de Seirin?"- pensaron, viéndolo con caras sorprendidas  
-Teppei, ¿ya estás mejor, verdad?- preguntó Riko con una sonrisa bastante tierna  
-Sí, ya estoy completamente curado- contestó de la misma forma-Me falta algo de práctica, pero eso no significa que haya dormido todo el día en el hospital- comentó Teppei bastante orgulloso  
-¿Aprendiste algo?- preguntó un emocionado Izuki  
-Sí…- respondió Teppei- Hanafuda- Teppei detonaba orgullo al decirlo, aunque solo ganó que el ambiente se tornara fastidiado  
-¿Y entonces?...- preguntó Koganei, esperando a que dijera algo más interesante  
-Es divertido- respondió un alegre Kiyoshi  
-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con el básquet!- se quejaron Izuki y Hyuuga bastante molestos  
-También, les diré otra cosa…- Teppei cambió el tema- Estoy poniendo en juego mi carrera invicta de 3 años de preparatoria. Estoy hablando en serio, mi meta es, por supuesto ¿dónde?- preguntó, haciendo que los presentes se cuestionaran lo que decía  
-¿eh?- preguntó Riko por todos, detonando confusión  
-¿Dónde se realizan los juegos de la Interhigh?- preguntó Teppei  
-¡Cambian cada año y este año ya perdimos! ¡Ahora nuestra meta es la Winter Cup!- regañó Izuki  
-¿Dónde será este año?- preguntó Teppei como si nada  
-¡En Tokio, como cada año!- respondió Hyuuga con fastidio  
-¿en serio fue el tipo que creo el equipo?- cuestionaron el trío de primero con decepción en la voz  
-"LOOOL este tipo realmente es un rarito…"- pensó Alicia divertida  
-Bueno, si van a escalar una montaña, deben aspirar la cima, pero sin olvidar de disfrutar la vista- diciendo esto, los de segundo año solo suspiraron, los de primero se sorprendieron un poco  
-"Bueno… no es tan rarito después de todo…"- pensó Alicia con una tierna sonrisa ante la gran filosofía recién escuchada.

El entrenamiento dio inicio formalmente, empezaron con un mini juego, Kagami tenía el balón, encestando con una potente clavada, haciendo que Alicia y Koganei cayeran de sentón al piso, Riko sopló de su silbato  
-¡Falta, Kagami-kun!- gritó Riko-¡Eres demasiado agresivo!-  
-"¿Tiger?"- pensó Alicia confundida, viendo a Kagami como si fuera otra persona  
Kagami, bastante fastidiado, chasqueó la lengua y caminó en dirección contraria, Kuroko le siguió con la mirada  
-¿Estás bien?- Kiyoshi le tendió una mano a Alicia  
-Gracias…- agradeció Alicia recibiendo la ayuda  
-Parece que alguien está molesto- se burló Kiyoshi  
-Yo… realmente no creo que sea eso- habló Alicia sin dejar de mirar a Kagami  
-Al principio creí que estaba demasiado concentrado- Izuki se incorporó a la plática- Pero me equivoqué, más que jugar egoístamente, está jugando como cuando entró al equipo. Parece que está jugando el solo- Alicia miraba a su senpai, mantenía un semblante endurecido  
-"Tiger…"- pensó Alicia preocupada, seguidamente, miró a Kuroko, que mantenía la misma cara que ella-"Parece que Tetsu piensa lo mismo que yo…"-  
-"¿Qué pasa, Kagami-kun?"- pensó Riko igual de preocupada  
-"La verdad es que tiene potencial"- pensó Kiyoshi, mirando a Kagami con duda-"Pero es completamente diferente a lo que se veía en el vídeo" Oye Kagami-kun-llamó, haciendo que el mencionado le mirara despectivo- Yo también quiero jugar rápido en un partido, pero no creo que sea justo que lo pida solo por ser un senpai. Así que… ¿Qué tal si jugamos un uno a uno por la posición inicial?- propuso, haciendo que Kagami le mirara unos instantes, con una cara seria, haciendo que los demás presentes, se sorprendieran por la petición  
-No ha cambiado en nada… es por esto que no lo soporto…- se quejó Hyuuga con basto fastidio-El siempre da todo de sí, es un obsesionado del básquet, actúa estúpidamente y… siempre trama algo- diciendo esto, Alicia miró fijamente a Kiyoshi, quien mantenía una sonrisa triunfante  
-"¿Qué tramará?"- pensó seria- Capitán…- llamó Alicia- ¿Quién cree que gane?- preguntó, haciendo que Hyuuga rascara su nuca un poco nervioso  
-Honestamente no lo sé, solo queda ver que pasará- respondió serio  
-"¿En qué estás pensando, Teppei?"- se preguntaba mentalmente Riko, realmente sorprendida y sin entender en que pensaba  
-A mí no me importa… - Kagami respondió al reto- ¿Pero tú no estás en desventaja? Porque no pienso contenerme-  
-Eso espero- habló un Teppei bastante determinado  
-"Enfrentarse a Kagami después de no jugar en un año entero es una estupidez… pero…"-pensó Hyuuga viendo a ese par, que se alistaban para empezar el juego.  
Teppei mantenía el balón, empezó a jugar con él pasándolo de un lado a otro para poder driblear y pasar a Kagami, en cuanto pudo pasar, corrió lo más rápido a la canasta  
-"Es más alto que yo, y aun así es veloz"- pensó Kagami sorprendido  
Teppei saltó para encestar con una bandeja, pero Kagami saltó, bloqueando el tiro eficazmente  
-"¡Qué alto! Viendo sus saltos en persona, son realmente increíbles"-pensó Kiyoshi sorprendido al ver la potencia de salto de Kagami

-Parece que nadie cede…- comentó Alicia viendo el enfrentamiento-"Más que nada, Teppei es realmente asombroso… ¿en serio estuvo en el hospital?"- pensó bastante impresionada  
-"Kiyoshi es realmente asombroso, tiene mucho sin jugar y puede contra Kagami…- pensó Hyuuga igual de impresionado- pero… al fin y al cabo, el que tiene la ventaja aquí es Kagami…"- pensó esto último con decepción  
Kuroko veía el enfrentamiento, se notaba bastante serio y preocupado  
-"¿Pero qué es esto?... Los movimientos de Kiyoshi…"- pensó Hyuuga, mirando con más atención el enfrentamiento

Kagami ahora poseía el balón, buscando hacía donde ir para encestar  
-Uuff… esto es más difícil de lo que pensé- se quejó Kiyoshi, limpiando el sudor de su cara  
Kagami inmediatamente botó el balón un par de veces, Kiyoshi le siguió el juego un rato, no dejándole pasar, Kagami botó un par de veces más el balón, girando sobre sí mismo y pasando por un lado de Kiyoshi, pasándolo con éxito  
-"¡Tardé en responder!"- pensó Kiyoshi sorprendido-"Pero…"- inmediatamente, Kiyoshi volvió a endurecer su semblante, saltando para bloquear a Kagami

-"Esto aún no termina…"- pensó Alicia viendo con mucha más atención el encuentro

Kagami, al ver a Teppei listo para detenerle, frunció el ceño, cambiando la dirección del tiro en el aire, giró sobre sí, pasando por detrás de Teppei y encestando con una clavada  
-¿Qué?- se sorprendió Kiyoshi por tal jugada inesperada, ambos chicos aterrizaron, dando por terminado el enfrentamiento  
-"Tiger… ¿qué coño fue ese movimiento?"- pensó Alicia sorprendida  
Kagami miró serio a Teppei, quien suspiró por la derrota –Bueno, eh perdido- dijo Teppei con una leve sonrisa, palmeó el hombro contrario- Tal y como prometí, tienes la posición inicial- dijo Teppei aceptando la derrota  
-…Sí…- respondió Kagami serio  
-¡Oye!- se quejó Riko, bastante asombrada por lo ocurrido  
-Bueno, yo me voy. Buen trabajo- se despidió Kagami mientras salía del gimnasio  
-¡Tiger!- llamó Alicia, aunque Kagami ya se había ido, haciendo que Alicia hiciera una mueca de desagrado  
-¿en qué estás pensando, Kiyoshi?- cuestionó Izuki algo molesto  
-Bueno… de verdad es fuerte- reconoció Kiyoshi con una amplia sonrisa, aunque Riko no se hizo esperar, golpeó a Teppei en la cabeza con el famoso abanico de papel  
-¡Idiota! ¿Qué vamos a hacer sin ti?- regañó Riko con un leve puchero en la cara, haciendo que Kiyoshi sobara la zona golpeada, bajando la mirada  
-No puedo evitarlo… que haya estado en el hospital no es una excusa, este es mi nivel actual…- respondió Kiyoshi un tanto abatido  
-¡Esa no es tu verdadera fuerza!- empezó a regañar Hyuuga- ¡Estás actuando estúpidamente! Mira tus pies- diciendo esto, Hyuuga señaló hacia abajo, haciendo que todos miraran los pies de Kiyoshi, notando que no tenía puesto el calzado adecuado-¡Esos son zapatos para usar dentro, idiota!-  
-¿¡Qué!?- se sorprendieron al notar tal descuido  
-Por dios… no me digas que has perdido a propósito…- se quejó Hyuuga  
-Oh ¡Rayos!- se quejó Teppei ante tal descuido  
-Mira que eres idiota…- se quejó Riko fastidiada, por otro lado, tanto Kuroko y Alicia miraban confundidos a Teppei.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Alicia tenía un balón entre sus manos, metida en sus pensamientos  
-Vaya… parece que no te has ido…- escuchó la voz de Teppei, quien estaba en la entrada del gimnasio  
-Senpai…- le llamó algo sorprendida- Creí que ya te habías ido…-  
-No, olvide algo en mi casillero, regresé por él- explicó Teppei acercándose a Alicia  
-Ya veo…- respondió Alicia un tanto deprimida  
-¿mmhh? ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Teppei curioso  
-En realidad…- Alicia pausó, dudando en contarlo o no, aunque todo ese asunto de Kagami ya se le había salido de las manos, necesitaba un poco más de ayuda- Sí… pasa algo…- contestó  
-Vamos, no hay nada que no puedas solucionar… ¿es sobre Kagami, verdad?- preguntó, adivinando lo que pasaba, Alicia arqueo la ceja, mostrando que había acertado  
-Sí… yo, realmente quiero disculparme con él- dijo Alicia, lanzando el balón, el cual hizo una trayectoria bastante alta, encestando limpiamente  
-¿Disculparte?- preguntó Teppei confundido  
-Desde que perdimos contra Touo… no hemos hablado como antes, y yo… realmente me siento culpable por eso, prometí que me haría cargo y al final… perdimos por mi debilidad…- explicó Alicia  
-¿No crees que te lo tomas muy enserio?- preguntó, haciendo que Alicia le mirara confundida-La derrota es dolorosa pero… no es culpa de nadie-  
-Pero… realmente me siento mal…- Alicia bajó la mirada  
-¿No has pensado que Kagami se siente igual?- Alicia alzó la vista, mostrándose sorprendida- Tal vez Kagami simplemente quiere ordenar sus pensamientos, estoy seguro que en cuanto ambos superen esto, todo volverá como antes, anímate un poco, ¿o acaso es la primera vez que pierdes?-  
-No realmente, pero… sigue doliendo- explicó Alicia con el ceño arrugado  
-Sé cómo duele la derrota… pero vamos, aún tenemos más partidos adelante, no te cohíbes por esto- animó Teppei-Y si quieres disculparte con Kagami, ¿Por qué no simplemente lo dices? Una disculpa sincera no necesita de un discurso- Alicia miró a Teppei unos instantes, para luego sonreír  
-Tienes razón… ¡Gracias por escucharme!-  
-No es nada…- Teppei sonrió de la misma manera, rascando su nuca

Por otra parte, la misma niña con la que Alicia había chocado, se dirigía al gimnasio saltando, tenía un sobre color rosa entre las manos, parecía bastante emocionada  
-"Al fin, podré decirle lo que siento a Teppei-senpai"- pensó, deteniéndose en la puerta del gimnasio al escuchar un par de voces dentro  
-¿qué haces aquí tan tarde?- preguntó una voz que conocía bien  
-"¿Senpai?"- se preguntó, entreabriendo la puerta para ver dentro, mirando a Teppei hablando animadamente y a Alicia de espaldas-"Y la gigante…"- pensó al reconocer la espalda de Alicia  
-Estaba practicando y…- de repente, Alicia se aferró al cuello de Teppei abrazándolo con fuerza  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Teppei bastante confundido, abrazando por la cadera a Alicia y girando, dando la espalda ahora a la entrada del gimnasio, aquella chica no necesito ver más, con el ceño fruncido, arrugó el sobre que tenía entre las manos, formando un puño con su mano  
-"Me las pagarás maldita gigante ¡Teppei-senpai es mío!"- y sin esperar más, se fue de la escuela, soltando un par de lágrimas.

-¡MATA ESA COSA!- gritó Alicia bastante asustada, señalando el piso  
-Si no me sueltas no podré matarla…- se quejó Teppei  
-¡ME VA A COMER!- Alicia soltó a su senpai para correr debajo de la canasta, Teppei rio con ganas  
-Solo es una pequeña araña, no hará daño a nadie…- se burló, pisándola con su pie  
-Me has salvado, te estoy agradecida- agradeció en un suspiro  
-Bueno, me retiro, suerte con tu practica- se despidió Teppei, saliendo del gimnasio, Alicia le siguió con la mirada y regresó su atención al entrenamiento que tenía.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Teppei esperaba a Hyuuga, quien estaba en una máquina expendedora, Teppei miraba a la nada  
-mhm-llamó Hyuuga extendiendo una lata de café  
-¿mmh?-Teppei giró su mirada a Hyuuga  
-Felicidades por tu alta en el hospital- dijo Hyuuga serio, Teppei recibió la lata con una sonrisa  
-Gracias-  
Ambos salieron de la escuela  
-Ese duelo… ¿lo hubieras ganado si hubieras tenido tenis?- preguntó Hyuuga curioso  
-… a lo mejor- respondió Teppei indiferente  
-¿Qué?- cuestionó Hyuuga sorprendido  
-Dejando de lado el final, la verdad es que necesito práctica- comentó Teppei siguiendo con la plática-No sé si pueda ponerme en forma… Pero… esos tres realmente son interesantes- Teppei cambió el tema  
-¿Kuroko, Alicia y Kagami?- preguntó Hyuuga  
-Sí-  
-Kuroko está bien, pero los otros dos… juegan casi como "la generación de los milagros", pero algo anda mal en Kagami- comentó serio  
-¿De verdad? Para mí era todo lo contrario-  
-¿Te refieres a Kuroko?- Hyuuga alzó la mirada, viendo confundido a su compañero  
-Eso fue lo que me pareció. Más o menos entiendo por lo que pasan. Yo también me eh topado con esa pared- Hyuuga le miró por unos instantes, endureciendo su semblante- Pero bueno… ¡Cuando llueve, la tierra se endurece!-  
-¡Pues tenemos problemas porque no se está endureciendo!- se quejó Hyuuga molesto  
-Entonces… ¿por qué no ayudamos a conseguirlo? Eso hacen los senpais ¿no? – Teppei sonreía tiernamente, aunque Hyuuga se molestó por aquel comentario  
-…Devuélvemelo- Hyuuga se acercó a Teppei para quitarle la lata de café  
-¿¡Eh!? ¿No me lo habías regalado…?- se quejó un confundido Teppei  
-Estoy empezando a molestarme. Devuélvemelo, devuélvemelo- aunque Hyuuga desistió sus intentos, suspirando un poco  
-pero bueno… como capitán, no dejo que me afecte. Ellos no se rendirán por esto. Solo hay que derrumbar el muro, cuando lo consigan, se volverán más fuertes…- comentó Hyuuga serio, Teppei relajó su semblante con una sonrisa al escuchar aquello.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-"Olvidé avisarle a Rina que llegaría tarde de nuevo…"- se quejaba Alicia escribiendo un mensaje en su celular, aunque detuvo su andar al escuchar un par de sollozos-¿mmh?- bajó su mirada, encontrándose con una niña sentada en la banqueta, abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo su rostro, llorando devastada, Alicia se acercó, poniéndose de cuclillas para verle-Estar en la calle a estas horas es peligroso, ¿estás bien?- aquella niña alzó la mirada, sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, frunció el ceño en cuanto vio a Alicia, rápidamente le aventó, haciendo que Alicia perdiera el equilibrio y callera de sentón al piso  
-¡ESTOY BIEN! ¿¡A TI QUE TE IMPORTA!?- y sin decir más, aquella niña salió corriendo, cubriendo sus ojos con su antebrazo, Alicia le siguió con la mirada, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa  
-"Las mujeres sí que son complicadas…Pero bueno, yo me lo busqué"- pensó esto, levantándose del piso y siguiendo su camino.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Al día siguiente, Seirin tenía un partido de práctica con la preparatoria Tokushin, los regulares de Tokushin parecían molestos  
-No me importa si son uno de los 4 mejores equipos de Tokio…-  
-Nos están subestimando- se quejaban con el ceño fruncido  
-Oye Furihata…- llamó Fukuda bastante nervioso-Nosotros, los de primer año queremos participar en los juegos. Hasta tenemos nuestros uniformes…-  
-Sí…- respondió Furihata igual de nervioso  
-pero… ¿esto no es demasiado repentino?- preguntó igual de nervioso Kawahara  
-¡No puedo creer que todos sus jugadores iniciales sean de primer año!- se quejó un regular de Tokushin, al ver la formación, Kuroko, Kagami y ese trío  
-Estoy realmente molesto. Vamos a destruirlos y mandarlos de vuelta-  
-Sí- respondieron todos, con el enfado en la voz  
-"¿Qué"?- pensaron los tres novatos de Seirin, temblando de miedo.

_**-A partir de mañana tendremos 3 días consecutivos de juegos de práctica- avisó Riko con una leve sonrisa  
-¿Juegos de práctica? ¿Por qué jugamos antes de las vacaciones de verano?- cuestionó un confundido Izuki  
-Para que yo pueda saber en qué necesitan trabajar exactamente. Entonces, durante las vacaciones, se diviertan mucho practicando con todas sus fuerzas- habló Riko con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un aura bastante feliz, aunque por parte de los regulares era todo lo contrario-Ganar no es la prioridad, así que sean conscientes en sus jugadas-  
-¡Sí!- gritaron los regulares  
-Oye, Riko…- Llamo Teppei-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-  
-¿Qué es?- preguntó interesada  
-¿Pueden jugar solo los de primer año?- pidió a lo que los presentes se sorprendieron  
-¿eh? ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Riko confundida  
-Aunque no suena mal… Kuroko, Kagami, Alicia… ¿y quién más?- preguntó Koganei mirando al trío de primero  
-Pero, sería mejor que Alicia no jugase- pidió Teppei serio  
-¿Eh?, pero… ¿estás seguro?- cuestionó Izuki sorprendido  
-Por supuesto, si ella jugase, sería bastante sencillo- explicó Teppei  
-mmmh… no lo sé…- Riko tomó su barbilla, pensando que hacer  
-Emm… por mí no hay problema…- habló Alicia indiferente- Puedo solo observar- sonrió leve  
-Bueno… ya está arreglado- habló Teppei con una amplia sonrisa **_

-Entrenadora ¿qué significa esto?- preguntó Izuki un poco confundido  
-Él insistió en ver jugar a los de primer año…- explicó Riko de la misma forma  
-¿¡En qué estás pensando Kiyoshi!?- cuestionó Hyuuga, más como regaño  
-¡Yo sé que es lo que piensa Kiyoshi!- habló Koganei bastante emocionado, ganando la atención de todos en la banca- Probablemente vamos a perder este juego… Últimamente Kagami ha estado jugando de forma egoísta, y así no podemos ganar, así que está haciendo que pierdan a propósito para que aprenda que no puede ganar solo ¿verdad?- Koganei explicaba bastante admirado de la supuesta idea de Kiyoshi

-Kuroko…- llamó Kagami, Alicia miró a la cancha al escuchar a Kagami- Ya no tienes que darme pases…- diciendo esto, se adelantó, dejando a Kuroko con una cara consternada, y a Alicia con el ceño levemente fruncido

-Ya veo…- habló un sorprendido Teppei  
-¿eh?- habló un sorprendido Koganei-N-No… este… pero…-  
-Bueno, no estás equivocado, pero… aunque le digamos a Kagami no se dará cuenta, porque es idiota, ¿no? Para mí, no se veía dudoso ni preocupado, Si hay alguien que quiero que note algo, es Kuroko- explicó Teppei, dirigiendo su atención al encuentro que tenían enfrente

Kagami botaba el balón, un chico del equipo contrario le hizo frente, aunque Kagami giró hacia su derecha, desasiéndose de él al instante, en cuanto llegó a la canasta, dos regulares le cubrían, pero Kagami ni se inmutó, saltando con fuerza  
-"¡Qué alto! No puedo detenerlo"- se quejó mentalmente un regular del equipo contrario, viendo como Kagami encestaba con una clavada

-¡CONCENTRENCE EN LA OFENSIVA SEÑORITAS!- gritó Cristian viendo el partido-¿¡A ESO LE LLAMAS TIRAR!? ¡MI ABUELA TIRA MEJOR! _¡COMO SON PENDEJOS! _¡DEFIENDEN COMO SEÑORITAS!- los chicos en la banca, incluso los jugadores de la cancha, le miraban bastante incómodos  
-Parece que se emociona demasiado- habló Teppei con una sonrisa  
-Creo que está más que emocionada…- contestó Izuki con la incomodidad en la voz  
-¿¡Y ESE TIRO!? _¡ESTO ES BASQUET NO FUTBOL!_\- seguía gritando  
-"Parece que las actitudes de los padres se contagian…"- pensó Hyuuga viendo a Cristian, bastante incómodo

Mientras, en la cancha, Furihata pasó el balón, Kuroko desvió el pase que planeaba robar Tokushin, pasándolo a Fukuda, quien encestó con una bandeja

-"Los de primero están jugando mejor de lo que pensaba…"- Riko veía concentrada el partido- "Los movimientos de Kuroko-kun tampoco son malos, pero… el marcador no aumenta tanto como yo quisiera…"- Riko miró el marcador, 32-34 favor Tokushin

Kuroko recibió el balón, miraba a quien pasarla, miró a Kagami, pero cambió el sentido del balón hacia Furihata, recordando que Kagami no necesitaba pases

-"¿Es por su poca coordinación con Kagami-kun?... No, hay algo más…"-

El partido finalizó, con una puntuación 43-41 favor Seirin, los chicos de primero se mantenían festejando, aunque Kuroko se apartó del resto, parecía pensativo  
-"¿Tetsu?"- pensó preocupado Cristian al notar la lejanía de Kuroko  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¿Qué pretendes?- preguntó Riko mirando sospechosamente a Teppei, ambos comían en el Maji-burger  
-¿eh?- Teppei no parecía entender del todo la pregunta  
-De repente retando a Kagami-kun a un uno contra uno, haciendo que los de primero jueguen… aunque Kagami-kun ganó por si solo…- explicó Riko, aún mantenía sospecha en la voz-¿Qué es lo que planeas?-  
-¿Por qué todo el mundo sigue diciendo que tramo algo?- preguntó un poco ofendido Teppei- Solo reté a Kagami para medir nuestras fuerzas, en serio. Y el partido… era para eso… para que Kuroko-kun se diera cuenta- Explicó Teppei, volteando con una tenue sonrisa hacía la ventana aunque su semblante cambió-En estos momentos… el estilo de juego de Kuroko-kun está en su límite…- explicó Teppei serio  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Un balón entraba limpiamente en la canasta, el gimnasio de Seirin aún no estaba vacío, en el, se encontraba el capitán del equipo, Hyuuga, practicando sus tiros  
-"Como hoy no participé en el juego tengo energía de sobra… supongo que practicaré el doble de tiros hoy"- pensó el capitán tomando otro balón entre sus manos, posicionándose para tirar  
-Esto…- una segunda voz le interrumpió antes de tirar el balón, Hyuuga miró confundido a su derecha, gritando asustado y lanzando el balón, se trataba de Kuroko.  
-¡Deja de aparecer tan repentinamente! ¡Matarás a alguien algún día!- regañó Hyuuga molesto  
-Lo siento- se disculpó Kuroko- Pero tengo que hablar con usted- pidió, dejando a Hyuuga confundido-En estos momentos, mi estilo de juego está en su límite- explicó sin rodeos  
-¿¡Eh!?- Hyuuga quedó aún más confundido- ¿Al límite? ¿Qué quieres decir?-  
-Tal y como estoy ahora, solo retrasaré a Seirin. Así que… pon a Kiyoshi-senpai como uno de los iniciales, por favor-Pidió Kuroko un tanto deprimido, bajó la mirada para decir esto último  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Riko confundida ante el comentario de Teppei  
-Su estilo de juego, visto de forma positiva, trata de "Apoyar al resto", pero, visto de forma negativa, lo que hace es depender del resto- ante esta explicación Riko suspiró, prestando más atención a lo que decía Teppei- Para romper con esta pared… es necesario que deje su estilo actual. Lo que hay que hacer… es crearle un nuevo estilo de juego- Riko le observaba estupefacta, sin saber que contestar  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Maldición, y pensar que no vienes a hablarme muy seguido…- se quejó en voz alta Hyuuga, después de escuchar lo que tenía que decir su kohai- ¡No te adelantes, Idiota!- reprendió Hyuuga, abofeteando a Kuroko, quien le dedico una mirada sorprendida y confundida por tal acto-¿Quitarte de los iniciales? ¡Piensa en los que están en la banca! Yo no decido eso, pero si vas en serio, habla con la entrenadora-  
-Pero…- reprochó Kuroko  
-¡Que no, es no!- contestó Hyuuga sin cambiar su tono de voz reprensor, Kuroko le vía fijamente, rogando con la mirada que cambiara de opinión, por otro lado, Hyuuga le sostuvo la mirada, aunque suspiró derrotado- Cuando el equipo fue fundado… Kiyoshi jugaba como pívot…- Hyuuga empezó a recordar aquellos tiempos, Kuroko le prestaba atención- Él era el más alto, y el único que podía hacerlo, aunque la verdad, Kiyoshi es mejor como base, donde puede apoyar a todos, pero por el bien del equipo, decidió ocupar la posición de pívot, pero se sentía limitado jugando una posición que se supone, no debería. Pero un día…-  
_**-¿Por qué no juegas en ambas posiciones?- preguntó un inocente Koganei  
-¡Es imposible!-reprendió Izuki- Ambas posiciones son totalmente distintas-  
-¿En serio?- preguntó Koganei, que en esos momentos era el novato de todos  
-El pívot está debajo de la canasta y el base es todo lo contrario, lidera lejos de la canasta- explicó Hyuuga en modo de reprensión  
-Entonces que lidere bajo la canasta- respondió Koganei, dando una simple solución  
-¡No jodas!- se quejó Izuki, Kiyoshi escuchaba la discusión de ese trío, empezando a reír a carcajadas, ganando las miradas curiosas de los presentes  
-Tienes razón. No debo elegir una- comentó Teppei divertido- Jugaré en ambas-  
**_-Desde entonces, Kiyoshi jugó en ambas posiciones, creando su propio estilo de juego, gracias a ello llegamos a la liga final… Kiyoshi y tu son diferentes pero… ¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer?- Ante aquel cuestionamiento, Kuroko bajó la mirada- Bueno, yo no puedo obligarte a nada, pero… si crees que realmente no puedes hacerlo, deberías comentarle a Alicia y Kagami, ambos creyeron en ti… hablé con Kagami después del partido y parece habérselo pensado…  
_**-Hasta ahora, Kuroko ha sido el que me ha salvado, así que por un tiempo, quisiera distanciarme un poco de él. Kuroko no va a dejar que acabe así, por eso tengo que hacerme más fuerte, pase lo que pase- Hyuuga se mantenía sorprendido por lo dicho, Kagami parecía incluso, otra persona  
**_Kuroko se sorprendió al escuchar el relato de su senpai  
-Es un torpe comunicándose- Hyuuga tomó un balón entre sus manos, botándolo seguidamente para seguir entrenando  
-Discúlpeme, muchas gracias- Kuroko hizo una reverencia, dirigiéndose a la salida  
-¿Ya está todo bien?- preguntó Hyuuga preparándose para tirar  
-Sí- respondió Kuroko corriendo a toda velocidad a la salida del gimnasio  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¿A qué te refieres con cambiar su estilo?- Riko parecía confundida ante lo explicado-Kuroko-kun creó ese estilo a base de prueba y error-  
-Más bien, no debe cambiarlo, debe cambiar el enfo…- Kiyoshi detuvo su hablar, sonrió mientras veía por la ventana- No, ya debería estar bien- sonrió orgulloso  
-¿eh?- Riko ladeo la cabeza sin entender el comentario, aunque mirando por la ventana, logró ver a Kuroko correr, en dirección de las canchas de básquet callejero, inmediatamente, relajó su semblante con una sonrisa- La determinación de los chicos… es bastante agradable-  
Mientras tanto, Kuroko corría con una sonrisa llena de determinación  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Alicia caminaba sin rumbo aparente, sumergida en sus pensamientos, aunque estos se interrumpieron cuando chocó contra un poste, cayendo de sentón al piso  
-Ouch…- se quejó sobando su frente- _Mierda… ando en las nubes…-_se quejó mientras se ponía de pie, suspiró hondo mientras retomaba el camino, aunque se detuvo en seco, levantó la mirada, encontrándose con una tienda de películas aún abierta a pesar de la hora-"Tengo una idea…"- pensó con una sonrisa, entrando al establecimiento  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Kagami, quien se encontraba en las canchas de básquet callejero, botaba un balón, mantenía los ojos cerrados, recreando mentalmente el partido de ese día  
-"Desde el dribleo entre las piernas, ir por la derecha y esquivar a un jugador"- pensaba mientras hacía los movimientos-"Aquí llegará ayuda inmediatamente. Podía ver a Furihata bajo la canasta, desde ahí, solo debo hacer un pase…"- aunque después de eso, Kagami se detuvo en seco, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás-"Pero eso no es suficiente. Aquí, un simple pase no basta para vencer a la generación de los milagros"- pensó serio, está vez fijando su vista hacía la canasta-"Aunque los otros jugadores me detengan, me liberaré de ellos para conseguir la victoria, aún si no puedo vencerlos en un uno a uno, puedo desbalancearlos o crear una brecha… Primero debo llegar a un nivel en el que pueda jugar solo…"-  
-¡Kagami-kun!- una segunda voz le sacó de trance, volteó a la dirección de dónde provenía, topándose con un Kuroko exhausto  
-¿Kuroko?- Kagami parecía sorprendido por verle ahí  
-¿Podemos hablar… un momento?- pidió Kuroko entre jadeos  
-¿sobre qué quieres hablar?- preguntó Kagami prestando toda su atención al menor  
-Lo siento…-Kagami arqueó la ceja confundido por la repentina disculpa- aún no sé qué decirte…-  
-¿eh?- Kagami se molestó de cierto modo  
-No sé por dónde empezar. Espera un poco, por favor- pidió serio  
-¿Lo estás pensando ahora? Maldición- se quejó Kagami con el ceño fruncido, lanzando el balón hacía Kuroko, quien lo capturó, mirando a Kagami bastante confundido por repentina acción- Juguemos en los que piensas- Kagami se posicionó para defender, Kuroko empezó botando el balón, aunque Kagami logró robarlo, encestando con una bandeja  
-¡Bien!- festejó tomando el balón de nuevo entre sus manos  
-No seas tan duro conmigo, por favor- pidió un cansado Kuroko, mientras se recargaba en sus rodillas- No puedo pensar de esta forma-  
-¡No estoy siendo duro! ¡Eres demasiado débil!- evidenció Kagami, mientras se volteaba para mirar a Kuroko, aunque relajó su semblante, sonriendo un poco- Aunque la primera vez que jugamos también fue así, cuando descubrí lo que de verdad podías hacer, realmente me sorprendí…  
_**\- Yo soy una sombra… mientras más fuerte sea la luz, más obscura se vuelve la sombra, yo seré la sombra de tu luz, y te convertiré en el jugador número 1 de Japón- Kuroko terminó su discurso, Alicia sonrió de nuevo, y Kagami asintió decidido**_  
-Hey… desde ese día me eh estado preguntando una cosa- Kagami habló, mientras Kuroko le veía con suma atención-¿Por qué me elegiste a mí? Bien puedo haber sido Alice…- Kuroko bajó la mirada por unos instantes, regresando su vista a Kagami  
-Lo siento… Tengo que disculparme contigo-Kuroko al fin, había encontrado las palabras que tenía que decir- Yo mentí. En secundaria, yo recibí el título de sexto hombre fantasma-  
-Eso lo sé. Eras la carta del triunfo de la Generación de los milagros- comentó Kagami, aún confundido por lo que decía Kuroko  
-Eso no es completamente cierto- Kuroko retomó la palabra- Puede que ellos creyeran en mí, pero, no confiaban en mí… No, siendo más precisos, perdí su confianza. En mi primer año, yo era un jugador que no destacaba, fue en mi segundo año fue cuando me uní a la banca como el sexto jugador fantasma, en ese entonces, supongo que todos confiaban en mí, fue entonces que empezaron a evolucionar, y solo confiaban en sí mismos. Así que no tenías que ser tú, como mencionaste, bien pudo haber sido Alicia-san… simplemente quería usarte para forzar a la Generación de los milagros a reconocer mi estilo juego.- Kagami miraba con atención a Kuroko, aunque dejó salir un suspiro  
-Demonios… sabía que dirías algo como esto-Kuroko se sorprendió al escuchar esto- Siempre lo eh sabido. Además, yo soy igual que ellos. Aunque los habías abandonado por rechazar tu estilo de juego, sabía porque me escogerías a mí, cada quien tiene sus razones para jugar. Yo no soy diferente…-  
-¡No!- Kuroko interrumpió a Kagami, dejándolo un poco confundido y con toda su atención- Kagamu-kun es diferente. Haz confiado en mí desde siempre…-  
_**\- Frente a un poder tan abrumador, no creo que podamos ganar solo trabajando juntos…- diciendo esto último, Kagami salió de los vestidores**_  
-Esas no fueron palabras de despedida, sino, palabras para dejar de depender uno del otro y hacernos más fuertes y unir mayores fuerzas para ganar. Por favor, deja corregirme, realmente me alegro de entrar en Seirin, todos son muy amables, Alicia-san y Kagami-kun confiaron en mí, deje de ser Kuroko Tetsuya, el sexto jugador fantasma, ¡Soy Kuroko Tetsuya del equipo de Seirin! ¡Y lo que quiero no es hacer de nadie el número uno de Japón! ¡Quiero que todos nos convirtamos en el número uno de Japón! Por eso me haré más fuerte ¡y venceremos a la Generación de los Milagros!-  
-Esa ha sido mi intención desde el principio… ¡y te has vuelto a equivocar!- Kagami pasó el balón a Kuroko, quien lo regresó de inmediato en dirección de la canasta, haciendo con Kagami un alley-oop-¡No queremos serlo! ¡Lo seremos!-  
-Sí- contestó Kuroko con una leve sonrisa  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Ambos chicos caminaban en dirección a sus casas  
-¿Cómo planeas hacerte más fuerte?- preguntó Kagami serio  
-No lo sé- contestó Kuroko  
-¡Oye!- se quejó Kagami molesto  
-Pero lo averiguaré antes de la Winter Cup- prometió Kuroko, bastante serio  
-Idiota, deja de decir tonterías. Yo también me volveré fuerte, así que no te quedes atrás. Hazte más fuerte, y así podrás mostrarme en invierno tu nuevo estilo de juego- diciendo esto, Kagami extendió su puño, chocándolo con el contrario  
-por cierto, Kagami-kun…- llamó Kuroko, deteniéndose en seco, Kagami se detuvo un par de pasos adelante, mirando a Kuroko con confusión- ¿Has hablado con Alicia-san? Ella realmente está preocupada por ti-  
-¡Mierda, Alice!- Kagami, sin pensarlo dos veces, empezó a correr-¡Nos vemos Kuroko!- se despidió mientras se alejaba, mientras tanto, Kuroko le miraba irse en la lejanía, sonriendo levemente  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Alicia salía de un 7 eleven con un par de bolsas llenas de comida, empezó a caminar en dirección de su casa  
-¡ALICE!- Alicia, en cuanto escuchó su nombre, volteo atrás de ella, vislumbrando a Kagami corriendo hacia ella  
-¿Tiger?- le llamó sin creer que era él; en cuanto Kagami llegó donde ella, se recargó en sus rodillas para recobrar el aliento- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó una Alicia sorprendida  
-¡Eso es lo que yo me pregunto!- Kagami hablaba entre jadeos-Creí que estabas en casa-  
-Yo creí lo mismo…- contestó Alicia con una sonrisa incrédula- Iba a tu departamento…-Kagami alzó la mirada, viendo a Alicia con confusión, pidiendo una explicación con la mirada- Quería hablar contigo…- explicó Alicia-Yo… quería disculparme- Alicia tomó su brazo izquierdo, posando infantilmente  
-¿Disculparte?- Kagami arqueo la ceja confundido  
-Yo… por mi culpa perdimos contra Touo… prometí que me haría cargo y eché todo a perder… si no fuera por mi debilidad…- Alicia rascaba su nuca, miraba a todas partes, menos a Kagami, aunque este le interrumpió al saber el rumbo de la conversación  
-No digas idioteces- Alicia le miró sorprendida- No fue tu culpa, ni la de nadie, simplemente no teníamos la fuerza suficiente, pero eso va a cambiar, porque antes de la Winter Cup nos volveremos lo suficientemente fuertes como para patearles el trasero a esos idiotas de la Generación de los milagros- decía Kagami con el semblante lleno de determinación  
-Tiger…- Alicia le miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos  
-En todo caso… soy yo el que debería disculparse… te preocupe y esas cosas… lo siento- se disculpó un Kagami sonrojado, mientras rascaba su nuca y desviaba la mirada  
-¡Tiger!- Alicia se abalanzó a Kagami, abrazándole con cariño  
-¡O-Oye!- se quejó Kagami, tratando de no caer  
-¡Eres un idiota!- se quejó Alicia con la voz entrecortada-_¡Me tenías con el Jesús en la boca! ¡Eres un maldito desconsiderado!_\- regañó Alicia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin soltar a Kagami  
-¡Habla algo que yo entienda, maldición!- se quejó Kagami, correspondiendo el abrazo  
-¡Eres un idiota!- volvió a insultar Alicia, separándose solo un poco para ver a la cara a Kagami, quien solo rodeaba su cintura-¡No vuelvas a comportarte como un estúpido!- se quejó Alicia con el ceño fruncido  
-¡Oye!- se volvió a quejar Kagami, ambos chicos se separaron, se miraron unos segundo con el ceño fruncido, aunque relajaron su semblante con una amplia sonrisa, riendo ambos animadamente  
-Vamos a casa- dijo Alicia, empezando a caminar, Kagami le siguió el paso, hasta que una tercera voz infantil detuvo su andar  
-¡A ti te quería encontrar!- ambos chicos miraron en dirección de aquella voz, encontrándose con una niña de más o menos 1.30 de estatura  
-¡Te conozco!- habló Alicia señalándole-Eres la niña que lloraba en la banqueta… ¿ya te sientes mejor?- preguntó con una sonrisa amigable  
-¡No vine a que me consueles!- aquella chica se acercó a Alicia de forma amenazante, aunque su altura no le ayudaba mucho  
-¿Y tú quién eres?- preguntó Kagami confundido  
-¿No me reconocen?- preguntó indignada aquella chica, ambos chicos de 1.90 se miraron confundidos, regresando la mirada a aquella niña-¡Voy en su salón!- gritó más que molesta  
-¿¡En serio!?- preguntaron ambos chicos sobre exaltados  
-Espera…- Alicia parecía recordar algo- ¡Ya sé quién eres! ¡Eres la enana que tuvieron que cambiar de lugar! ¡Nanami Himiko!- le señaló con el índice, acordándose de su compañera de clases- ¿Y bien, qué necesitas? ¿No entendiste la tarea de hoy?- preguntó Alicia con una sonrisa  
-¡Cierra la boca!- gritó Nanami bastante furiosa-¡No vine a socializar! ¡Vine a dejar las cosas en claro! ¡TEPPEI-SENPAI ES MÍO!- gritó  
-¿Eh?- preguntaron ambos chicos bastante confundidos  
-¿Conoces al senpai?- preguntó Kagami confundido  
-¡Claro que lo conozco! ¡Y ella me lo quiere robar!- Nanami señaló a Alicia con la voz-¡Así que quiero que te alejes de él!-amenazó  
-Oye… tranquila… no sé de qué me hables, ¿robártelo? No te confundas, lo acabo de conocer- explicó Alicia bastante tranquila  
-¡No te hagas la inocente! ¡Yo te vi!-  
-¿Me viste?- Alicia ladeo la cabeza confundida  
_**Nanami se dirigía al gimnasio saltando, tenía un sobre color rosa entre las manos, parecía bastante emocionada  
-"Al fin, podré decirle lo que siento a Teppei-senpai"- pensó, deteniéndose en la puerta del gimnasio al escuchar un par de voces dentro  
-¿qué haces aquí tan tarde?- preguntó una voz que conocía bien  
-"¿Senpai?"- se preguntó, entreabriendo la puerta para ver dentro, mirando a Teppei hablando animadamente y a Alicia de espaldas-"Y la gigante…"- pensó al reconocer la espalda de Alicia  
-Estaba practicando y…- de repente, Alicia se aferró al cuello de Teppei abrazándolo con fuerza  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Teppei bastante confundido, abrazando por la cadera a Alicia y girando, dando la espalda ahora a la entrada del gimnasio, Nanami no necesito ver más, con el ceño fruncido, arrugó el sobre que tenía entre las manos, formando un puño con su mano  
-"Me las pagarás maldita gigante ¡Teppei-senpai es mío!"- y sin esperar más, se fue de la escuela, soltando un par de lágrimas  
**_Kagami y Alicia miraban bastante fastidiados a Nanami, no podían creer que armaba todo ese escándalo por eso  
-Oye, realmente estás confundida- Alicia habló con el fastidio más que evidente  
-¡Yo vi cómo te le abalanzaste como una lagartona!- gritó Nanami  
-¿La-Lagartona?- Alicia se había ofendido un poco por tal adjetivo, aunque Kagami reía en silencio-¡No te rías, idiota!- se quejó mirando a Kagami- Deja que te expliqué ¿ok?- Alicia arrugó el ceño  
-¡No necesito tus explicaciones! ¡Vine a pelear por el senpai!- Nanami se posicionó para pelear, poniendo ambos puños cerca de su cara, saltando levemente, como su fuera a practicar box  
-¿En serio crees que me ganaras?- Alicia preguntó en burla- Para empezar, tu pose está mal-  
-¡Por el senpai lo que sea!-  
-¿Himiko, verdad? No pelearé contigo- Alicia negó divertida-Deja explicarte lo que pasó después…-  
_**-¡MATA ESA COSA!- gritó Alicia bastante asustada, señalando el piso  
-Si no me sueltas no podré matarla…- se quejó Teppei  
-¡ME VA A COMER!- Alicia soltó a su senpai para correr debajo de la canasta, Teppei rio con ganas  
-Solo es una pequeña araña, no hará daño a nadie…- se burló, pisándola con su pie  
-Me has salvado, te estoy agradecida- agradeció en un suspiro  
-Bueno, me retiro, suerte con tu practica- se despidió Teppei, saliendo del gimnasio, Alicia le siguió con la mirada y regresó su atención al entrenamiento que tenía.  
**_-Le tengo una terrible fobia a las arañas, y cuando veo una cerca de mí, no puedo evitar aferrarme a las personas de esa forma, me disculpó si te hice malinterpretar las cosas- explicó Alicia  
-Entonces… ¿no te gusta Teppei-senpai?- preguntó Nanami, con un hilo de voz  
-No, ¿Cómo crees? Lo acabo de conocer- Alicia sonreía con burla  
-E-Entonces… y-yo… ¡WAAAAHHH!- de la nada, Nanami empezó a llorar  
-¡O-Oye!- Alicia se acercó a ella, poniéndose de rodillas para poder estar de su altura, aunque aun así le sacaba un par de centímetros-¡No llores!-  
-¡Lo siento!- se disculpaba Nanami entre sollozos-Debí investigar más ¡Perdóname!-  
-Oye, no pasa nada, los malentendidos siempre están- Alicia palpaba tiernamente la cabeza contraria  
-¡Así Teppei-senpai jamás se fijará en mí!-  
-Hey, no digas eso, claro que se fijará en ti…-  
-¿Deberás?- Nanami alzó la vista, calmando un poco su sollozar  
-Claro, yo te ayudaré, ¡seré tu cupido con Teppei-senpai!- animó Alicia con una sonrisa  
-lo dices por decir- Nanami infló sus mejillas infantilmente  
-Por supuesto que no, yo me encargo que terminen siendo novios-  
-¿De verdad?- Nanami dejó de llorar, viendo a Alicia con emoción  
-Claro, yo siempre cumplo mi palabra-  
-¡Gracias!- Nanami se le abalanzó a Alicia, abrazándola con emoción  
-Claro, claro- Alicia correspondió el abrazo  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¡Gracias! ¡Y siento haberte inculpado de esa forma!-sin decir más, Nanami corrió en dirección de su casa, Alicia se despedía con la mano, hasta que ya no la vio más, soltó un suspiro  
-Vaya loca…- comentó Kagami, ambos retomando su camino  
-No le digas loca… ella simplemente está enamorada- explicó Alicia indiferente- Aunque realmente es complicada…- Alicia arqueó la ceja con fastidio  
-¿Y bien?- Kagami preguntó en cuanto llegaron a su destino  
-¿Y bien qué?-  
-¿Planeabas tocar a las 10:30 de la noche para disculparte?-  
-A-Algo así… jajajaja- Alicia rascaba su nuca avergonzada  
-¿Y eso?- Kagami señaló las bolsas que cargaba Alicia  
-¿Eh?- Alicia miró las bolsas que cargaba, olvidando por completo su plan- ¡Ah! Después de disculparme te iba a pedir ver una película en tu casa… incluso compré botana…-  
-¿¡Y tú crees que iba a aceptar ver una película tan tarde!?- cuestionó Kagami enfadado  
-¿Sí?- Alicia miró inocente a Kagami  
-Demonios contigo…-  
-Pero es Rápidos y Furiosos… creí que te gustaría verla…- Kagami miró unos segundos a Alicia, quien tenía un puchero en la cara, Kagami suspiró  
-¡Bien! ¡Solo porque ya empezaron las vacaciones!- Alicia sonrió triunfante  
-_¡Viva!_-Gritó emocionada.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Kagami mantenía el ceño fruncido, estaba más que molesto- Creí que cuando decías "Te iba a pedir ver una película" ibas a verla y no a dormir ¡Alice!- se quejó Kagami, mientras Alicia dormía plácidamente recargada en su hombro-¡Despierta joder!- Kagami zarandeó a Alicia para despertarla, cosa que falló completamente-¡Tú…!- Kagami estaba más que molesto, aventó a Alicia, quien cayó de lleno al piso, empezando a roncar -¿Pero qué…?- Kagami no podía creer lo que pasaba, rápidamente volvió a acostarla en el sillón, pero Alicia seguía roncando ruidosamente, algo que logró enfurecer más a Kagami, aunque se tranquilizó al escuchar que llamaban en la puerta, decidió ir a ver de quien se trataba, topándose con Rina  
-¿Rina? ¿No me digas qué…?- preguntó, dejándole pasar  
-Sí, la escuché, ¿sabes? Iba a dejar que roncara y no te dejara dormir, por tu culpa ah roncado todo este tiempo y yo no eh podido dormir… Taiga-kun- explicó Rina, haciendo que Kagami se sorprendiera a sobremanera  
-¿¡Mi culpa!?- preguntó confundido  
-Alice solo ronca cuando está preocupada o estresada… ¿sabes? realmente estaba muy triste durante estas dos semanas...-Rina miraba con ternura a Alicia, Kagami bajó la mirada un tanto avergonzado, dirigiendo su mirada a Alicia, mirándola igual que Rina-supongo que está preocupada porque no me aviso donde estaría- ambos miraron a Alicia acostada en el sillón- Realmente es una idiota, te dejaría con la carga, pero no soy tan vengativa- Rina le dio una mochila a Kagami- Es su ropa- explicó Rina anticipadamente- Por lo menos que pueda ir a jugar mañana un rato contigo-Seguidamente, Rina se acercó a Alicia  
-¡Oye niña idiota!- Alicia se levantó de golpe  
-_¿Qué, qué?-_preguntó aún sin despertar bien  
-Ya sé que estás aquí, no te preocupes, mañana tengo trabajo, llámame cuando entres al departamento mañana-  
-_Sí…-_y sin esperar más, Alicia volvió a dormir, Rina suspiró  
-Me voy, mañana tengo que irme temprano, cuídala, Taiga-kun…-Rina empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, deteniéndose antes de abrirla- Por cierto… ni se te ocurra poner tus manos encima de Alice ¿entendido?- amenazó aterradoramente  
-S-Sí…- contestó Kagami nervioso  
-Bien, descansa- Rina se despidió,  
-Igualmente…- contestó Kagami, Rina sonrió tiernamente, saliendo del departamento, Kagami regresó su mirada a Alicia, quien dormía plácidamente en el sillón  
-"No puedo dejarla ahí…"- pensó con fastidio, cargándola en su espalda y llevándola a su habitación, le acostó en su cama, suspiró hondo, apagó la luz de su habitación, regresando a dormir él en el sillón.

**Datos curiosos:  
**Bueno -u- con el fin de que conozcan un poco más a mis locas creaciones (? Decidí hacer este apartado con unos cuantos datos de los personajes, espero sus opiniones y si no les gusta esa sección fumada… pos avisen xDDD  
Y si quieren saber algo en particular, pueden dejar sus preguntas y sugerencias, nosotros le atenderemos :v okno xD

1\. Alicia ronca cuando duerme (solo cuando está estresada o preocupada)  
2\. Alicia admite que Kise Ryota es un chico bastante atractivo, incluso saldría con él si no fuera tan encimoso  
3\. Hikari es lesbiana, pero lo mantiene en secreto, hay rumores de su orientación sexual  
4\. Hikari practica artes marciales mixtas, nadie lo sabe, ya que también lo mantiene en secreto  
5\. Rina y Alicia le tienen miedo a la oscuridad, pero lo niegan  
6\. Rina y Alicia calzan del 28 1/2 ambas comparten calzado  
7\. Alicia quiere una historia de amor como Mulán, es por esto que acepta sin chistar la idea de Rina sobre jugar como hombre, incluso, quiere un novio como Shang  
8\. Kyouma estudia filosofía, ya que él tiene talento en la literatura  
9\. Alicia tuvo una época "sexy" saliendo con un par de chicas  
10\. Alicia tiene un lunar en la parte baja cerca del glúteo izquierdo en forma de tortuga

**Reviews  
**Muchas gracias por sus reviews :'D  
me llenan de felicidad y me suben mi autoestima x'D  
Las amo con todo mi kokoro, no lo olviden TuT

**Yoi Taisho 1412  
**¿Deber? Ni que fueras mi mamí :v  
Naah mentira, pero debes admitir que no hay mucho que decir LOL

**Luisalawliet  
**No agradezcas TuT  
Prometo que terminaré esto, aunque sea lo último que haga :3  
Saludos y besos virtuales 7u7

**Rina Higurashi  
**Llego (/7u7)/  
Sí… los superé y espero que no vuelvan esos problemas LOL  
Me alegro que te guste el cap (A mí también me gusta más el negroxAlice xDDD) pero bueno, a ver como acaba esto 7u7  
Espero su review con ansias y gracias por leer y apoyarme  
Nos leemos luego  
Saludos, abrazos y besos virtuales *3*

**Suno-Andrew  
**Esposa hermosa corazón mía de mi alma *3*  
Yo también shoré escribiendo el cap TnT  
Pero era justo y necesario para darle trama a esto x'D  
Y por Alice ni se preocupe, que esta chava es powerosa 7u7 xDDDD  
Jejeje Kyouma es amor, Kyouma es vida 7u7  
Por alguna razón se volvió de mis favoritos también… ahora le toca sufrir un poco con Himiko xD  
y no se preocupe, que caps como los de Kyouma habrá muchos, ya tengo uno en mente… x'D ya le contaré de que se trata 7u7  
Gracias por esperarme, prometo apurarme y hacerme espacios para escribir, aunque sea un poco  
La amo 737

**FriendlyScientist  
**LOOOL que tierno 7u7  
Yo también quiero aprender italiano *u*  
Pero por el momento, mi inglés es un asco ( Uso google traductor para mi tarea :v xDDD)  
Me hace muy feliz que te guste este fic 7u7 me siento especial :DDD xDDDD (Y espero que Himiko te caiga bien… LOL)  
Ñooo 7u7 no golpee a Ahomine que es necesario en la historia x'DDDD  
Y no se preocupe, leerá muuuuucho más de esta historia, tengo tantas ideas como para dejarla xD  
Nos leemos luego y espero tu review con ansias (porque en serio me encantan tus reviews 7u7)  
Le mando saludos, abrazos y besos virtuales

**Notas finales:  
**Pues… les dejo el cap y espero que les haya gustado mucho, en lo personal a mi sí xD (Y eso que me tarde horrores en hacerlo…)  
En fin , como prometí, me hice espacio para actualizar lo más rápido posible, la escuela me absorbe como no saben… pero bueno, aquí estoy y espero que me tengan paciencia para el siguiente, sonaré repetitiva, pero les juro que jamás dejaré este fic, incluso ya pensé en una secuela, y en un one-shot inspirado en el Extra-Game, ya verán mis planes x'D  
A ver si después me animo a subir las fichas de todos los OC… bueno, lo dejo a su decisión x'D avísenme si quieren 7u7  
Sin más me despido, nos leemos la próxima (que espero no sea en mucho tiempo…)  
Les mando saludos, abrazos y besos virtualucys (O3O)/  
Bye-bye (OwO)/


	15. Chapter 15 Un descanso no vendría mal

**Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a Todatoshi Fujimaki-sensei, apoya al original**

**...**

**Aclaraciones:  
Letra cursiva- Idioma Español, inglés o italiano (trataré de especificarlo bien en el capítulo)  
Comillas (" ")- son pensamientos o citas textuales (el capítulo lo especifica)  
Negritas y cursiva- flash backs o recuerdos  
En el capítulo se especifican las llamadas telefónicas o mensajes de texto**

**...**

**Notas autora: Hola (OwO)/ me presento el día de hoy xDDD  
Ayer apenas acabe el cap. Aunque tenía mis dudas, si dejarlo hasta ahí o continuarle… opté por dejarlo hasta aquí y seguir en el siguiente cap que si no mal recuerdo es el partido de Kise vs Aomine (Síii Alice irá a apoyar al negro :v xDDDD)  
Y como todos los capítulos, pido MILES DE MILLONES de disculpas, yo que quisiera actualizar cada semana… pero la escuela, la tarea, las malas jugadas de mi musa que en vez de darme ideas para seguir me da ideas para nuevos fics… xDDDD pero ya estoy aquí :33  
Ya las extrañaba :'c pero bueno, espero que este cap sea de su agrado, siento que Alice perdió su toque… pero bueno… en serio espero les guste este cap.  
Dejemos el choro mareador a un lado xDDD  
Les dejo el cap. Disfrútenlo :)  
**

**Capítulo 15: ****Un descanso no vendría mal.**

-_¿Qué hora es…?-_Alicia se sentó en la cama, restregó sus ojos con el antebrazo, rascando su cabeza, y lanzando un gran bostezo al mismo tiempo, lanzó una mirada a la habitación, arqueando la ceja al ver donde estaba-_Ah chinga…_ _esta no es mi recamara…-_pensó en voz alta viendo detenidamente la habitación, se levantó de la cama, notó que aún tenía puesto el uniforme de la escuela, decidió ignorarlo, y siguió viendo la habitación, encontrándose con un par de fotos enmarcadas, en donde pudo reconocer solamente a Kagami, con unos 10-9 años más joven-"Qué tierno se ve…"- pensó mirando las fotos con una sonrisa tierna  
-Alice…- Kagami abrió la puerta de la habitación, tenía puesto un mandil-Oh… ya te levantaste-  
-Buenos- saludó Alicia con una leve sonrisa  
-Vamos a desayunar- Kagami salió de su habitación, Alicia rio internamente y salió justo atrás de Kagami.

-¿Y si terminaste de ver la película?- preguntó Alicia llevando un bocado de comida a la boca  
-No… apagué la televisión cuando Rina llegó- explicó Kagami sirviéndose arroz en un tazón  
-Ah… entonces no lo soñé- comentó Alicia divertida  
-No puedo creer que te hayas quedado dormida apenas empezó la película- se quejó Kagami molesto  
-Ni yo- Alicia rio divertida-Pero bueno…-  
-Por cierto…Kuroko habló conmigo ayer…- comentó un Kagami serio  
-¿Y eso a mí qué?- preguntó indiferente Alicia  
-¡Oye!- Kagami se enfadó a sobremanera, ganando risas por parte de Alicia  
-Calma, calma, sabía que no tardarían en hablar, ¿y bien? ¿Qué te dijo?- Alicia tomó un poco de té  
-Él piensa cambiar su estilo de juego-  
-¿Cambiar?- Alicia se sorprendió un poco- ¿Qué tiene de malo su estilo? Digo… puede que no haga gran cosa pero es bastante útil-  
-Pero… ¿no crees que necesita ser más fuerte?- Alicia se sorprendió aún más ante esta pregunta- La generación de los milagros está a otro nivel, y debemos llegar a ese nivel para vencerlos-  
-¿Quién eres y que le has hecho a Tiger?- preguntó Alicia en son de broma  
-¡OYE!- Kagami le reclamó bastante enojado, ganando risas por parte de Alicia  
-Por cierto… ¿y tus padres?- preguntó Alicia viendo a varios lados, buscando algo  
-Vivo solo- contestó Kagami indiferente  
-¿¡En serio!?- Alicia se sorprendió bastante  
-Sí…- Kagami empezó a comer como si nada  
-Eso no está bien-Alicia se quejó con fastidio en la voz  
-Por mí no hay problema…- contestó Kagami bastante indiferente  
-¿¡Como que no hay problema!? No-no, Tiger, está mal estar así-  
-¿Y por qué te preocupa?- preguntó Kagami sin entender del todo  
-La soledad es mala ¿sabes? Cuando vivía con mis padres biológicos… era como vivir sola… no me gustaba tratar a mi casa como hotel, se supone que tu casa debe ser cálida… no solo un lugar donde dormir en las noches… no me gustaría que las personas tratasen a su casa como un hotel… desde que empecé a vivir con Rina… las cosas cambiaron, mi casa no era un vulgar hotel, mi casa se convirtió en un hogar, así que, no quiero que veas tu casa como un hotel, quiero que lo veas como un hogar, por eso, lo convertiré en un hogar desde ahora- Kagami miraba sorprendido a Alicia, aunque un tenue sonrojo adornó sus mejillas, que decidió esconder comiendo más rápido  
-No digas idioteces…- comentó Kagami con la boca llena, haciendo que Alicia sonriera con ternura  
-Oye… tienes toda la boca sucia…- dijo Alicia en son de broma  
-¡Cierra la boca!- gritó Kagami apenado, haciendo reír sonoramente a Alicia

-Waaah- Alicia suspiró terminando de comer- Tiger, no tenía idea que sabías cocinar, estuvo delicioso- felicitó bastante satisfecha  
-¿Qué no sabes cocinar?- preguntó Kagami mientras recogía los platos  
-Algo así… en realidad solo se cocinar comida mexicana… me cuesta trabajo manejar los ingredientes orientales, así que les guardo cierto respeto- explicó Alicia, ayudando a Kagami a limpiar los platos-La que cocina es Rina, antes apestaba, pero como Daniel le enseñó…-  
-¿Quién es Daniel?- preguntó Kagami, prestando atención a lo que decía Alicia  
-Él era mi entrenador… y un pretendiente de Rina, la relación de ese par es bastante extraña…- Alicia contaba con cierta diversión en la voz; fue así que ambos pasaron su fin de semana, hablando de cosas sin importancia, comiendo y yendo a jugar básquet hasta el cansancio.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Hyuuga-kun… ¿Y si vamos a la playa?- preguntaba una emocionada Riko, caminando por los pasillos de la escuela  
-Sí… la playa es buen lugar…- contestaba vagamente el aludido  
-¿O mejor a la montaña?- la emoción de Riko incrementó  
-Sí… la montaña también es buen lugar…-  
-¡Oye!, ¿De verdad me estás escuchando?- se quejó Riko con un puchero en cara  
-¿mmmh? De verdad no me importa donde vayamos… siempre y cuando practiquemos mucho- comentó Hyuuga un tanto más relajado, aunque por otro lado, los demás de segundo les venían escuchando  
-"No decidan a donde diablos iremos como si fueran una pareja"- se quejaron mentalmente ante tal escena tan rara  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¡ALICE-TAN!- Nanami corría por los pasillos, vislumbrando a Alicia caminar junto con Kagami y Kuroko  
-¿Himiko?...- Alicia detuvo su andar, bajando la mirada en cuanto Nanami llegó- ¿Qué pasa?-  
-¡Te estaba buscando!- comentó, casi gritando  
-Pues ya estoy aquí…- dijo Alicia un tanto divertida  
-¿Qué harás en tus vacaciones?- preguntó Nanami bastante emocionada  
-Pues… entrenar… supongo…- Alicia lanzó una mirada al par de chicos que la acompañaban en un principio, ambos asintiendo a lo que decía  
-¡Mooo~~!- Nanami formó un puchero- ¡Yo quería pasar las vacaciones contigo!-  
-Pero… si no tiene más de 3 días que nos conocimos…- Alicia arrugó el ceño, un tanto irónica por la situación  
-¡Pero era nuestra oportunidad para conocernos!- Los ojos de Nanami se cristalizaron, a lo que Alicia suspiró, rascando su nuca con incomodidad  
-Supongo que podemos preguntarle a la entrenadora si puedes venir con nosotros…- comentó Alicia, viendo a Kuroko y Kagami, quienes intercambiaron miradas entre sí  
-¿¡De verdad!?- Nanami parecía más contenta  
-Supongo…-  
-Yeeei~~-Nanami se abalanzó a Alicia, abrazándola con emoción  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Nanami mantenía un puchero en cara, realmente disgustada al ver a la persona que más odia en este planeta-Aida Riko…- pronunció su nombre con sumo fastidio en la voz  
-¡Nanami-san! ¡Cuánto tiempo!- saludo Riko al ver a la chica ahí  
-¿Se conocen?- preguntó Alicia sorprendida  
-Algo así…- Riko sonrió a Nanami, quien solo desvió la mirada, aunque su semblante cambio por completo al ver a Kiyoshi  
-¡Teppei-senpai!- gritó Nanami abalanzándose a Kiyoshi  
-Oh… Nanami, ¿Cómo has estado?- saludó Kiyoshi con una sonrisa amigable  
-"¿Cómo sucedió el cambio de actitud tan rápido…?"- pensó Alicia con fastidio, aunque sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar un silbato  
-¡Reúnanse!- ordenó Riko, a lo que los presentes se reunieron a su alrededor, Hyuuga a un lado- ¡Este año, a principio y fin de las vacaciones de verano, iremos a dos viajes: uno a la playa y otro a la montaña!-  
-"Al final escogieron los dos"- se quejaron mentalmente los de segundo año, Alicia alzó la mano para comentar  
-¿Sí, Alicia-san?- preguntó Riko, dándole la palabra a Alicia  
-¿Himiko puede venir?- preguntó indiferente  
-Sí, claro- contestó Riko de la misma forma, haciendo que Nanami simplemente formara un puchero por ser Riko quien diera los permisos, fue entonces que Hyuuga afinó la garganta para llamar la atención de los presentes, continuando con los asuntos importantes  
-Las eliminatorias para la copa de invierno empiezan justo después de terminar las vacaciones. Es importante que utilicemos estas vacaciones de la forma más efectiva posible ¡Vamos con todo! ¡Pueden irse!- explicó Hyuuga bastante animado  
-¡Buen trabajo!- gritó el resto  
-Por cierto, entrenadora, Takeda-sensei te busca- dijo Hyuuga en son de recordar algo  
-Debe ser para los permisos acerca de los campamentos de entrenamiento- Riko caminó a la salida del gimnasio- ¡Buen trabajo chicos!- y sin esperar más, fue a atender aquellos asuntos  
-Me alegro de que se haya ido- comentó Nanami bastante enojada  
-Esto… Nanami-san- llamó Kuroko, asustando a Nanami de paso, quien se aferró a Alicia con un par de lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos- Siento asustarte, y también siento si suena algo grosero, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?-  
-¡Acompaño a Alice-tan! Y vengo a apoyar a Teppei-senpai- explicó sin soltar a Alicia  
-¿"Alice-tan"?- preguntó Alicia con fastidio ante tal apodo- _Primero Ryouta y ahora tú…-_se quejó con un facepalm  
-Nanami…- llamó Izuki  
-¡Ah! ¡Izuki-senpai!- saludó Nanami bastante emocionada  
-¡Cuánto tiempo!- contestó Koganei, a lo que Mitobe asintió con una tenue sonrisa  
-¿Se conocen?- preguntó Fukuda curioso  
-Claro, ella es pretendiente de Kiyoshi desde hace tiempo, ¿verdad?- Izuki miró a Nanami, quien solo se sonrojó a sobremanera  
-¡No digas eso en voz alta, Izuki-senpai!- se quejó  
-Solo una loca se enamoraría de este idiota…- comentó Hyuuga con los brazos cruzados  
-Eso es cruel, Hyuuga, Nanami no es ninguna loca- defendió Kiyoshi divertido-¿Verdad, Nanami?-  
-¡Claro, senpai!-  
-"Se nota que no la conoce"- pensaron Kagami y Alicia con sarcasmo  
-¡Apresúrense a limpiar!- ordenó Hyuuga  
-¡Sí!- contestó el resto.

-¡Duele!- se quejó Kagami al ser golpeado en el talón por Kuroko, quien guardaba el marcador para los mini juegos  
-Lo siento- se disculpó Kuroko  
-¡Fíjate por donde vas!- regañó Kagami con fastidio  
-Kagami-kun, no te quedes deambulando por aquí, por favor- pidió Kuroko cortésmente  
-¡No me digas eso!- se quejó Kagami nuevamente, ambos empezando a discutir  
-Estos idiotas…- se quejó Alicia, chocando su mano en su frente  
-Ciertamente discuten mucho- comentó Nanami, ayudando a limpiar también  
-Parece que han vuelto a hablarse, pero solamente discuten- Koganei se incorporó a la plática de ambas chicas  
-¿Estarán bien?- preguntó Tsuchida preocupado  
-Están bien- comentó Kiyoshi relajado  
-¿Tú crees? Hoy no se pasaron el balón en toda la práctica…- comentó Alicia igual de preocupada, ciertamente creía que todo estaba arreglado  
-Bueno, es solo por ahora, en invierno volverán a jugar como antes- respondió Kiyoshi  
-¡Si Teppei-senpai lo dice, entonces está bien!- Nanami se abalanzó a Kiyoshi, haciendo que el mayor riera divertido  
-¿Qué se le va a hacer?- preguntó para sí Alicia, lanzando un suspiro después  
-¡Reúnanse nuevamente!- Gritó Hyuuga, sacando de tema a todos en el gimnasio, quienes bastante confundidos, se reunieron a su alrededor  
-_What's up nigga__?- _preguntó Alicia  
-¡Habla japonés, idiota!- regañó Hyuuga, luego acomodó sus lentes, cambiando su semblante a uno más serio- Por el momento estamos en grave peligro- dijo, ganando caras de sorpresa por parte del resto que le escuchaba-Para poder hacer dos viajes este año, nos hospedamos en lugares baratos. Tendremos que cocinar nosotros mismos y ese es el problema. La entrenadora… va a preparar la comida- explicó Hyuuga, sudando bastante nervioso  
-¿ah? ¿Y por qué eso supondría un grave problema?- preguntó Alicia divertida  
-¡Por qué sí!- contestó Hyuuga molesto- En el juego contra Touo vieron sus limones con miel, ¡Incluso probaste uno!- Alicia se tapó la boca con sumo asco, al recordar la acidez en su boca  
-…No… no debiste mencionarlo…- se quejó, tratando de no vomitar  
-En resumen… eso se aleja totalmente a la definición de cocinar- comentó Teppei pensativo  
-"Estamos jodidos"- pensaron los de primero con nerviosismo  
-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! Al fin algo en lo que puedo ganarle- habló triunfante Nanami  
-¡Tú tampoco sabes cocinar!- se quejó Hyuuga molesto  
-Mooo~~ que cruel- se quejó Nanami con un puchero  
-¿Eso significa que nosotros mismos debemos cocinar, no?- preguntó Alicia pensativa-¿Cuál es el problema?-  
-El programa de entrenamiento es tan brutal, que nadie puede moverse en la noche…- explicó Izuki preocupado  
-Me siento mal de tan solo pensarlo…- Se quejó Koganei, resistiendo las ganas de vomitar  
-¡Koga!- Tsuchida llamó en un intento de calmarlo  
_-Ya valió VER-GA-_comentó Alicia temerosa  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Un "Ton-Ton" se escuchaba en el aula de economía doméstica, Riko se mantenía cortando vegetales mientras los jugadores esperaban con sumo nerviosismo a que Riko terminara de cocinar; en la pizarra se encontraba la leyenda "Degustación del menú para el campamento de entrenamiento"  
-¿Y para qué una degustación?- preguntó en un susurró Alicia, bastante confundida  
-No podemos decirle que tiene que practicar por ser mala cocinera…- contestó de la misma forma Hyuuga  
-¿Pueden cocinar, senpai?- preguntó Kawahara con curiosidad  
-Solo un poco- contestó Izuki  
-Pues no…- contestó de igual manera Koganei  
-¡No puedo!- contestó Hyuuga serio  
-Probablemente Mitobe es el más hábil… ¿qué hay de ustedes?- preguntó Izuki  
-Nadie hace un mejor huevo hervido- comentó Kuroko con cierto orgullo  
-Solo puedo cocinar comida mexicana- contestó Alicia indiferente  
-Cocino mucho mejor que ella- comentó Nanami seria  
-¡Cocinas peor que ella!- regañó Hyuuga  
-¡Está listo!- habló Riko con mucha emoción-¡Curry!- Los chicos bajaron la mirada para ver, el plato parecía más una ensalada con arroz, que curry  
-¿¡Curry!?- se sorprendieron a sobre manera al ver el plato  
-"¡Los vegetales están enteros!"-  
-"¿Qué era ese sonido de corte entonces?"- estos pensamientos inundaron la mente de los jugadores  
-¡Ignoren como se ve, debe saber bien!- alentó Riko con una mirada tierna-¡Es solo curry!-  
-B-Bueno… no es como si no se pudiera comer…- dijo Alicia con una sonrisa nerviosa-¡Gracias por la comida!-antes de comer, dio un largo suspiro, luego se persignó-_Ay padrecito chulo, que no me muera-_rezó, dando el primer bocado, aunque ni siquiera terminó de comerlo, se levantó tan rápido como pudo, barriéndose de rodillas al bote más cercano para vomitar-¡Esta muy bueno!- felicitó sin sacar la cara del bote y alzando el pulgar  
-¡No agradezcas mientras vomitas!- regañó Hyuuga molesto, regresó su mirada a su plato, tragó fuerte y comió un poco, los demás hicieron lo mismo, aunque su reacción fue la misma  
-"¡QUÉ ASCO!"- pensaron al mismo tiempo  
-"El arroz está tan blando que parece avena"-  
-"Las verduras están enteras, como una ensalada"-  
-"La carne está cruda…"-  
-"y por algún modo, la salsa está amarga y ácida al mismo tiempo"-  
-"¡Esto es una masacre de sabores!"- este tipo de críticas rondaba el pensamiento de los chicos  
-Si quieren repetir avísenme- comentó Riko con una amplia sonrisa, lista para servir el siguiente plato  
-"¡Hizo toda una olla!"- pensaron con decepción, Alicia regresó a su lugar, comió otro poco, pero regresó al bote a vomitar  
-Supongo que… no tiene un buen sabor ¿verdad?- habló Riko bastante triste, escondiendo sus manos, las cuales tenían varias cortadas, Hyuuga miró a Riko con un puchero, a lo que suspiró derrotado y como pudo comenzó a comer todo lo que había en el plato, dejando a todos bastante sorprendidos, en especial a Riko  
-Gracias por la comida…- agradeció Hyuuga poniéndose de pie- sabía bien, pero estaba algo picante, iré por algo de beber- y sin decir nada más, salió del aula  
-Tenía un sabor bastante peculiar, pero no pasa nada. Has puesto el ingrediente más importante, Amor; Pero puede que te hayas equivocado al prepararlo ¿Por qué no tratas de hacerlo una vez más?- Teppei cargaba con sus típicas sonrisas, a lo que Riko simplemente asintió  
-"Qué hombres, son realmente hombres"- pensaron los regulares con admiración  
-_Eso es ser hombre chinga-_felicitó Alicia con orgullo  
-Kyaaa ¡Teppei-senpai siempre tan lindo!- gritó Nanami emocionada, por otra parte, Izuki fue a buscar a Hyuuga, en cuanto salió del salón lo encontró tirado en el suelo  
-¿¡Hyuuga!?- le llamó con preocupación.  
Por otro lado, dentro del salón, Kiyoshi azotó su mano en la mesa  
-¿Alguien puede enseñarle a Riko como se hace?- pidió, sudando de manera extraña  
-_Su puta madre _¡Estás sudando raro!- se quejó Alicia preocupada  
-Entonces Mito…- Koganei miró a Mitobe, sorprendiéndose de verle ahí, totalmente en blanco- ¡Se ha ido!-  
-¿Entonces quién va a enseñarle?- preguntó Tsuchida bastante nervioso; pero sus asuntos fueron interrumpidos al ver que Kagami tomó una sartén, empezando a cocinar como si nada  
-Listo- dijo Kagami sirviendo un plato  
-¡Se ve delicioso!- comentó Koganei emocionado  
-Bueno… creo que debí decir que Tiger sabe cocinar…- comentó Alicia rascando su nuca  
-¿¡Y por qué lo dices hasta ahora!?- se quejaron con fastidio  
-Voy a probarlo- comentó Koganei, tomando un poco de comida-¡Está delicioso!-  
-¿Cómo es que sabes cocinar?- preguntó Furihata impresionado  
-Vivo solo…- explicó simplemente Kagami, sirviendo arroz a Alicia y a él, sentándose para empezar a comer  
-Gracias…- agradeció Alicia, empezando a comer con el resto  
-¡Kagami-kun!- llamó Riko, Kagami volteo a verle -¡Enséñame a hacer curry!- pidió  
-Está bien, pero soy muy exigente como profesor- comentó Kagami limpiándose un poco la boca  
-_Bájate de tu tren del mame y enséñale a cocinar - _dijo Alicia mientras seguía comiendo  
-¡Oye! ¿¡Cuantas veces te eh dicho que hables japonés!?-regañó Kagami molesto- "y por alguna razón siento que me acaba de insultar…"-pensó fastidiado  
-Solo ve y enséñale a cocinar- comentó divertida.

Después de un rato, Riko sirvió un plato de curry mucho más decente  
-¡Este curry se ve perfecto!- comentaron sorprendidos  
-¡Esta vez lo logré! Pruébenlo- comentó Riko bastante triunfante  
-¡Gracias por la comida!- gritaron más emocionados, pero al dar el primer bocado su reacción fue de sumo asco  
-¿¡Por qué!?- Riko parecía sorprendida y decepcionada  
-"Tampoco lo sabemos…"-  
-"¿Qué diablos es esto?"-  
-"Sabe exactamente igual que antes"- pensaron con decepción  
-¡ALICIA!- gritaron los chicos al ver que la chica vomitaba de nuevo  
-_La última vez que vomite así, fue en la taquería de Doña Pelos…- _comentó Alicia limpiando un poco su boca- ¿No lo habías preparado con ella, Tiger?- preguntó, levantándose del piso  
-Sí, hasta lo probé- comentó confundido  
-¿¡Entonces!?- preguntó arrugando el ceño  
-La poca habilidad de la entrenadora para cocinar supera la lógica- comentó Tsuchida bastante sorprendido  
-Pero es algo impresionante…- contestó Koganei, mientras tanto, Riko miraba la olla con suma tristeza, sin entender porque salía tan mal  
-Está rico- comentó Kuroko mientras comía  
-Tetsu, no hagas nada alocado…- pidió Alicia golpeando leve la espalda del menor  
-No, de verdad- Kuroko siguió comiendo como si nada, a lo que Kiyoshi pareció notar algo  
-Kuroko ¿te serviste tú mismo?- preguntó Kiyoshi para reiterar sus sospechas  
-Sí, se olvidaron de mí, así que…- respondió  
-"Cuanta crueldad a una sola persona…"- pensó Alicia divertida  
-Riko ¿puedes servir otro plato?- pidió Kiyoshi, dejando confundida a Riko  
-Sí… Primero pones el arroz en el plato, entonces, antes de agregar la salsa… - Riko empezó a espolvorear algo encima  
-Le ha estado poniendo queso-comentó Koganei entendiendo un poco el asunto  
-Espera ¿qué es eso?- preguntó Izuki al notar algo extraño  
-¿Cómo que qué? Es proteína y vitamina C en polvo- explicó Riko  
-¡Es eso!- gritaron todos al unísono, evidenciando el error al servir, a lo que Riko volvió a servir otro plato, esta vez sin acompañantes extraños; los chicos lo probaron, bastante nerviosos  
-¡Es normal!- comentaron aliviados  
-¡Entonces digan que está rico!- se quejó una Riko molesta  
-Bueno, ya que solucionamos lo de la comida y todo bien… yo tengo una duda- habló Alicia acaparando la atención  
-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Izuki  
-¿Cómo nos vamos a transportar?- preguntó Alicia, ladeando la cabeza con duda  
-Ahora que lo mencionas…- Izuki parecía pensativo ante la pregunta  
-¿Y si hacemos lo mismo que el año pasado?- preguntó Koganei, dando una opción al mismo tiempo  
-¿Ir en transporte público? Supongo que es la mejor opción que tenemos- habló Hyuuga con cierto interés  
-¿Y si nos evitamos el transporte público? Digo, puedo pedirle prestada la camioneta a Rina…- sugirió Alicia  
-¿Crees que quiera dejarnos hasta allá y regresar por nosotros?- preguntó Furihata  
-No es necesario que ella conduzca, solo es pedirle prestada la camioneta- explicó Alicia cruzándose de brazos  
-Pero ninguno de nosotros sabe conducir, sería un problema conseguir a alguien que maneje- comentó Izuki, alegando el tema  
-No, no, yo se manejar, no habría problema en pedir la camioneta prestada- habló Alicia con una sonrisa, ganando miradas de asombro  
-¡Espera! ¿¡Dijiste que sabes conducir!?- preguntó Koganei por todos  
-Sí… aprendí "por accidente"-  
_**Rina caminaba rápidamente por la calle, ya iba tarde al entrenamiento, en cuanto vio un cruce paró al ver el semáforo en verde  
-"Justo cuando tengo prisa…"- pensó con el ceño fruncido, justo del otro lado, un niño de menos de tres años corrió hacia la avenida, Rina le vio cruzar, y justo iba pasando una camioneta a toda velocidad, al parecer el conductor no había visto al niño, Rina sin razonar, se abalanzo a la calle, lanzando al niño hacia la banqueta, aunque Rina fue arrollada por la camioneta.  
****=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=****  
**_

**_-"Mierda, voy tarde…"- pensaba Alicia mientras buscaba algo entre sus cosas, pero su celular sonó, sacándola de trance-"¿ahora qué chingados quieren?"- se preguntó con fastidio mientras tomaba su celular-¿Bueno?- contestó_**  
**_-¿Alice?- llamó la voz al otro lado de la línea_**  
**_-¿Daniel?- preguntó reconociendo la voz de su ex entrenador, la cual sonaba bastante preocupada_**  
**_-Alice, Rina está grave en el hospital, hoy no habrá entrenamiento, aví…- Alicia no esperó más explicaciones_**  
**_-¿¡Dónde está!?- preguntó, interrumpiendo a Daniel_**  
**_-¿eh? E-En el Hospital ABC- contestó nervioso_**  
**_-¿¡En Observatorio, verdad!?- preguntó más ansiosa_**  
**_-S-Sí… pero ¿qué piensa…- Alicia colgó la llamada, ya tenía suficiente información  
_**=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**_  
_**

**_-¿Alicia? ¿¡ALICIA!?- llamaba inútilmente Daniel, lanzando un largo suspiro-"Espero no haga una idiotez"- pensó preocupado  
_**=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**_  
_**

**_Alicia corría con todas sus fuerzas, bajaba las escaleras de su edificio de 3 en 3, antes de salir de su departamento, tomó las llaves del auto de su padre, su celular y las llaves de su casa, no necesitó más, en cuanto llegó al estacionamiento, buscó el auto de su padre, un BMW X6 en color negro, sin pensarlo dos veces subió al auto, lo encendió, y sin previo conocimiento de manejo, condujo hasta el hospital, llegando milagrosamente en una pieza_**

-Rina solo sufrió unas cuantas fracturas, nada del otro mundo, cuando se recuperó por completo me enseñó a conducir- contó Alicia avergonzada, los presentes le miraban sorprendidos  
-"Ella realmente está a otro nivel"- pensaron  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Vayan con cuidado- pidió Rina relajada, todos habían quedado verse en la casa de la entrenadora  
-Claro, la que conduce soy yo- habló Alicia con presunción  
-Por eso te pido que vayas con cuidado- respondió Rina divertida  
-_Babosa_\- insultó Alicia en son de broma  
-_Pendeja-_respondió Rina en el mismo tono  
-¿Ya subieron todo?- preguntó Riko, viendo como Izuki y Mitobe metían la última maleta al auto  
-Mocosos…- Llamó Kagetora- Si tocan a mi hija, los mataré- Amenazó con un aura bastante sombría  
-¡Sí señor!- gritaron los chicos bastante asustados  
-¡Hey Kagetora! Eso iba a decir yo- se quejó Rina, golpeando levemente la espalda contraria- ¡Ya escucharon mocosos del mal, tocan un pelo a Alicia y empezarán a usar faldas como uniformes! ¿¡Entendieron!?- amenazó Rina de la misma forma  
-¡Sí!- contestaron los chicos igual de asustados  
-Vamos, basta, yo cuido a la entrenadora, no se preocupen- habló Alicia con una sonrisa burlona.  
Todos los chicos subieron a la camioneta, Riko, Nanami y Alicia enfrente, y los demás en la parte de atrás  
-¡NOS VEMOS!- despidió Riko mientras Alicia arrancaba el auto  
-Crecen rápido ¿no crees?- comentó Kagetora viendo la camioneta irse  
-Cierra la boca- comentó Rina con una sonrisa, ambos entrando a la casa Aida.

-El padre de la entrenadora da miedo- comentó Hyuuga asustado  
-Bueno, al menos podemos ir cómodos en auto- comentó Izuki, mirando el lado positivo  
-Alice-tan, conduces bastante bien- elogió Nanami bastante impresionada  
-Gracias… supongo- contestó Alicia divertida.

Después de 1 hora de camino, al fin los chicos llegaron a su destino, Alicia detuvo el auto en la entrada de la playa, y antes de que se diera cuenta, todos los chicos ya habían bajado del auto  
-El olor del mar… ¡Tenemos que apresurarnos!- habló Izuki emocionado al ver la playa  
-Izuki, cállate- intervino tajantemente Hyuuga  
-¡A nadar!- gritó un emocionado Koganei  
-¡Este es un campamento de entrenamiento, idiota!- regañó Hyuuga  
-Chicos…- llamó Alicia, aún dentro de la camioneta, los chicos voltearon a prestarle atención- Iré a dejar las cosas… y a estacionar la camioneta…-  
-De acuerdo, te vemos en el gimnasio- habló Hyuuga, empezando a caminar en dirección del gimnasio  
-¡No! No podemos usar el gimnasio hasta media tarde- aviso Riko  
-¿Entonces los veo en…?- preguntó Alicia arqueando la ceja  
-Te vemos en la playa- habló Riko señalando hacia la playa  
-…ok…- habló no muy convencida Alicia, arrancó el auto, dirigiéndose a donde se albergarían  
-Entrenadora… no me digas que…- Hyuuga habló un poco nervioso al notar un par de canastas en la playa  
-Así es, jugaremos aquí- habló Riko bastante orgullosa- Mi papá con ayuda de Shion-san las trajo aquí-  
-¿¡En serio!?- preguntaron sorprendidos  
-Ya les eh dicho que el objetivo de este campamento es superar sus debilidades. Lo que Seirin necesita en este momento es una mejora en todas las habilidades individuales-Los chicos prestaban atención a Riko, un poco confundidos al respecto- Pero, no se lleven la idea equivocada, no se está mejorando para crear un equipo de fuerzas individuales, sino, se incrementa cada una de las fuerzas que conforman al equipo. Seirin gana como equipo, lo que queremos es que el equipo mejore, así que debemos unir nuestras fuerzas individuales para formar un equipo fuerte… Para ganar hay que estar unidos; para poder mejorar individualmente, tenemos que centrarnos en sus piernas y caderas, por esto venimos a practicar a la playa- Kagami en cambio, empezó a patalear con la arena  
-Esto nos cansará al doble…- comentó un poco incómodo  
-Comenzaremos con hacer tres veces el programa normal de practica- Riko se sacó la blusa del uniforme, dejándose una blusa negra ligera- ¡Bien comencemos este entrenamiento infernal!- Riko sopló de su silbato  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-_Ufff… esta era la última…_-pensó en voz alta Alicia bajando la última maleta de la camioneta- _Será mejor que me apresure…-_dijo esto viendo la hora en su celular, corriendo en dirección de la playa  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

El equipo empezó corriendo, Nanami solamente los observaba aburrida sentada cerca de ahí, fue cuando escuchó a alguien acercarse, volteando a ver de quien se trataba, se encontró con Alicia corriendo a toda velocidad  
-¡Siento llegar tarde!- gritó agitando su mano derecha  
-¡Alice-tan!- la recibió Nanami bastante feliz  
-Alicia-san, tardaste un poco- recibió Riko de igual forma  
-Lo siento… tuve que dar varias vueltas para bajar las cosas…- se disculpó Alicia rascando su nuca  
-No importa, ve a correr con los demás- ordenó Riko  
-Sí- y sin pensarlo más, Alicia se unió al entrenamiento

Riko sopló una vez más de su silbato-¡Comencemos un mini-juego!- ordenó, a lo que los chicos se prepararon para jugar, Mitobe consiguió el balón, Kagami fue a cubrirle de inmediato, aunque cuando trato de conseguir un robo, su pie resbaló a causa de la arena  
-"¡No puedo moverme! Es más difícil de lo que creí"- se quejó mentalmente Kagami; el balón cayó en manos de Kuroko, que cuando intentó pasar, lanzó el balón al piso, enterrándose en la arena  
-¡Tus pases no pueden rebotar, Kuroko!- regañó Hyuuga.  
Izuki tenía el balón esta vez, Alicia fue a toda velocidad a cubrirle y conseguir un robo, pero cuando intento frenar, resbaló y cayó de lleno al piso, lanzando un agudo "kyaa" de paso  
-¿Ella dijo "kya"?- preguntó un confundido Koganei  
-F-Fue lindo…- habló Izuki de la misma forma, aunque Alicia se levantó del suelo, se sacudió la arena que se pegó a su ropa y regresó a sus asuntos  
-Ella está actuando como si nada…- comentaron bastante sorprendidos por la escena.  
-"No podemos driblear, tenemos que pensar en otra forma de pasarnos la pelota"- pensó Izuki, regresando al partido.  
Kagami recibió el balón, saltando con todo, aunque el salto fue muy pobre, no alcanzando la canasta, cayendo de lleno al piso  
-¿¡Es que solo sabes donquear, idiota?!- regañó Hyuuga, bastante molesto por la estupidez de Kagami  
-¡Maldición!- se quejó Kagami levantándose del piso  
-¡No te duermas Kuroko!- regañó Hyuuga al ver a Kuroko tendido en el piso  
-¡Kyaaa!- se escuchó otro grito por parte de Alicia  
-¡Y tu deja de hacer fintas!- regañó Hyuuga ya bastante cabreado  
Por otro lado, Kiyoshi parecía sufrirlo  
-¡Teppei-senpai! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Nanami bastante preocupada  
-Sí, estoy bien- respondió Teppei relajado  
-Si ya no te quedan fuerzas puedes descansar…- sugirió Riko igual de preocupada  
-No, no, insisto con que estoy bien. Esto será perfecto para ponerme en forma-.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Una vez más, el silbato de Riko sonó, dando fin al entrenamiento en la playa-¡Buen trabajo!- felicitó Riko, los chicos apenas si podían con su alma, unos tomaban un poco de agua y otros se sacaban el jersey para aguantar el sofocante calor, Alicia incluida  
-_Waaahh, no aguanto la calor-_ se quejó sacándose el jersey y quedando en sostén deportivo  
-¡Kyaaa! ¡Alice-tan cúbrete!- gritó Nanami corriendo hacia Alicia  
-¿Eh?- preguntó Alicia sin prestarle atención, recibiendo una botella de agua por parte de Kuroko  
-¡Alice-tan! ¡Cúbrete! ¡Eres una chica!- se quejó la menor de estatura, cubriendo inútilmente a Alicia con las manos  
-No pasa nada, tengo sostén- habló indiferente y tratando de recuperar el aliento  
-¡Vamos al gimnasio!- ordenó Riko con otro silbatazo  
-¡Sí!- gritaron los chicos al mismo tiempo  
-¡Hazme caso, Alice-tan!- se quejó Nanami siguiendo con la mirada a Alicia con un puchero en cara  
-¡Te digo que estoy bien!- gritó Alicia alcanzando a los demás  
-Mooo~~- se quejó Nanami inflando sus mejillas de manera infantil  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Alicia recibió un pase de Mitobe, en cuanto saltó notó algo extraño -¿eh?- musitó mientras soltaba el balón, que como siempre, trazó una parábola altísima, encestando limpiamente-"Se siente… diferente…"- pensó viendo a la canasta, bastante sorprendida  
Izuki botaba el balón, percibiendo igualmente el cambio-"Se siente raro… como si fuera más ¿sencillo?"- pensó  
-"Los movimientos de todos han mejorado"- pensó Kiyoshi viendo como los demás se movían con más facilidad-"Enfocamos nuestra fuerza en los pulgares, la parte más importante al caminar"-  
-"Está debe ser la verdadera razón para entrenar en la playa…"- pensaba de igual manera Alicia-"Eres sorprendente, entrenadora"- pensó con cierto orgullo, mirando a Riko.  
Kagami saltó para encestar, pero algo le detuvo, encestando con una simple bandeja  
-¿Tiger?- habló Alicia ladeando la cabeza  
-¿No era buen momento?- preguntó de la misma manera Koganei  
-"¿Se contuvo para no saltar tan alto?"- pensó Hyuuga bastante sorprendido  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Después del entrenamiento, ya era bastante tarde, los chicos estaban en sus habitaciones, estirando los músculos antes de dormir  
-¡Duele, duele!- se quejó Kagami, quien era ayudado por Kuroko a estirar- ¡No te pases, idiota!-  
-Lo siento…- se disculpó Kuroko, parecía distraído  
-¿Estás pensando en algo?- preguntó Kagami, algo interesado-¿Es sobre tu nuevo estilo?-  
-Estoy algo preocupado…- contestó Kuroko- Aún no tengo ninguna idea- confesó, Kagami le miró unos momentos, preocupándose de igual manera por la situación, aunque el sonido de la puerta abriéndose los sacó de tema  
-¡Siento interrumpir!- habló Alicia entrando a la habitación  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Kagami un tanto molesto  
-Vine por mis cosas- habló Alicia con obviedad en la voz  
-¿No dormirás con nosotros, Alicia-san?- preguntó Kuroko bastante confundido  
-Naah, dormiré con la entrenadora y Himiko, así que vine por mis cosas- dijo Alicia buscando su maleta- ¡Ah! Aquí está- dijo tomando una bolsa con la forma de la cara de Hello Kitty  
-¿E-Esa es tu maleta?- preguntó Fukuda confundido  
-E-Es linda…- contestó Kawahara  
-Sí, ¿por qué?- contestó Alicia indiferente  
-Creí que era la bolsa de Nanami-san- respondió Furihata igual de impresionado  
-Bueno… la verdad es que me gusta Hello Kitty- confesó Alicia con un leve rubor en sus mejillas  
-"L-Linda…"- pensaron bastante incomodos por ello  
-En fin, nos vemos mañana- despidió Alicia saliendo de la habitación  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-_Waaaah que hueva…- _dijo Alicia en sus suspiro, dejándose caer en el futón ya listo en el suelo  
-¡Buen trabajo, Alice-tan!- felicitó Nanami aplicando una especie de mascarilla en su cara  
-_¿Y qué carajos haces?-_preguntó Alicia mirando que la cara de Nanami tenía algo verde  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Nanami no entendiendo- Alice-tan habla japonés, por favor- pidió siguiendo aplicando el producto en su cara  
-¿Qué te pones en la cara?- preguntó Alicia señalándola  
-¿Esto?- Nanami señaló su cara- Es solo una mascarilla para evitar las quemaduras del sol ¿quieres un poco?-  
-No… yo paso- dijo recostándose de nuevo en su futón  
-Alice-tan, debes ser más femenina- reprendió Nanami- ¿Acaso no te preocupan las espinillas de tu nariz?- Alicia le miró interrogante  
-¿Espinillas? ¿Las tengo?- preguntó indiferente  
-¿¡Acaso no te has dado cuenta!?- preguntó eufórica Nanami  
-Naaah, la verdad me da lo mismo…- contestó Alicia acomodándose de una vez, lanzando un largo suspiro  
-¿Qué hacen chicas?- una tercera voz se hizo presente en la habitación, se trataba de Riko  
-Nada que te importe- habló Nanami bastante enojada  
-Himiko se estaba poniendo una mascarilla- contestó Alicia, tenía ya los ojos cerrados  
-Ya veo… bueno chicas, será mejor dormir, mañana tenemos entrenamiento- habló Riko, acomodándose de igual manera en su futón-¡Buenas noches!-  
-Buenas~- Alicia fue la única que se despidió, cayendo al instante en los brazos de Morfeo.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¡Buenos días!- despertó una Riko enérgica  
-mmmmh…- se quejó Alicia, enredándose en las cobijas del futón para dormir  
-¡Alicia-san, despierta!- regañó Riko, tratando de levantarla  
-_¡Tú jefa se va a levantar!- _gritó Alicia sin siquiera abrir los ojos  
-Moo~- se quejó Riko con un puchero en cara, decidió dejarla dormir más, ya despertaría después, salió de la habitación, yendo a preparar el desayuno.

_**-¿Qué piensas de este campamento de entrenamiento?- preguntó una Riko cohibida  
-¿Qué pienso? ¿Estás insatisfecha con algo?- preguntó Teppei, acomodándose en un sillón  
-No es eso pero…- contesto Riko, dudando un poco  
-Pienso que haces lo correcto- contestó Teppei bastante relajado-Este entrenamiento mejorará la base de todos. Si hay un problema, sería culpa nuestra. Si hay que mejorar algo, es que los jugadores sepan su rol dentro del equipo… Tómalo como establecer su estilo. Cuando estás aprendiendo una nueva técnica, primero debes entenderte a ti mismo. Nadie lo ha logrado aún. Esto no es algo que puedas mandarle a hacer a alguien, cada uno debe buscar su respuesta.- Riko, mientras tanto, miraba a Teppei con el ceño fruncido  
-Tú creaste al equipo, pero ¿por qué no te hiciste capitán?- preguntó Riko de la nada, dejando a Teppei bastante sorprendido-No tengo quejas de Hyuuga-kun, pero tú tienes lo necesario también para ser capitán-  
-Es porque Hyuuga es más competente que yo, Tú nos empujas y él nos hala. Es lo mejor para el equipo- respondió Teppei con una tierna sonrisa, Riko suspiró derrotada  
-Volviendo al tema… ¿Estás diciendo que a este paso no vamos bien?- Riko se recargó en la pared, siguiendo con la plática  
-Si solo tuviéramos una chispa…- respondió Teppei serio  
**_-"Una chispa…"- pensó Riko bastante concentrada  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

~Nyan, nyan, nyan, nyan~ se escuchó el celular de Alicia, con pereza, buscó el aparato, encontrándolo de inmediato  
-_¿Bueno?...-_contestó, barriendo la voz  
-¿¡AÚN NO TE HAS LEVANTADO, NIÑA ESTÚPIDA!?-se escuchó la potente voz de Rina al otro lado de la línea  
-_Pues ya me levantaste…-_se quejó Alicia, sentándose en el futón, rascando sus ojos con el antebrazo y quitando unos cuantos cabellos de la boca  
-¡MUEVETE A ENTRENAR!-se quejó Rina bastante enojada-Nos vemos luego- y sin esperar respuesta, colgó  
-_Pinshi Rina…_\- se quejó Alicia en un bostezo, mientras se estiraba-_será mejor que ya me levante…-_habló consigo misma, levantándose de una buena vez.

Alicia caminaba hacia los lavabos, literalmente era un zombie, caminaba encorvada y con los ojos entre abiertos, su cabello estaba totalmente esponjado, una bola de cabello enredado.  
-_Buenos~_\- saludó Alicia, llegando a los lavabos, rascando su ojo izquierdo infantilmente, hasta que un par de personas le hicieron despertar-¿eh? ¿¡EEEHHH!? ¿¡Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí!?– preguntó, fingiendo la voz  
-¡Eso es lo que yo pregunté!- gritó Kagami  
-Shutoku tiene la larga tradición de venir aquí a entrenar juntos- respondió Takao, explicando la situación  
-¡Y aquí están ustedes de vacaciones!- se quejó Midorima furioso- ¿Y qué hay de ese bronceado?-  
-¡No estamos de vacaciones!- respondió Kagami enojado, empezando a discutir  
-"La reputa que los pario… ¡Aquí también debo de fingir!"- se quejó mentalmente Alicia, lanzando un suspiro resignado  
-¡Alice-tan!- se escuchó una nueva voz acercándose, sacando de asuntos a los presentes  
-¿"Alice-tan"?- preguntó un confundido Takao, Alicia, inconscientemente, empezó a sudar nerviosa  
-¡Alice-tan!- Nanami se abalanzó a Alicia (ahora Cristian)  
-¡Deja de decirme "Alice"!- se quejó Cristian, fingiendo la voz, molestia  
-¿De qué hablas? ¿Y qué pasa con esa voz?- se quejó Nanami divertida  
-"Puta madre… olvide decirle que cuando juego no soy "Alicia""- pensó nerviosa, Kagami y Kuroko (a quien no se le notaba mucho) se mostraban igual de nerviosos, no sabían que hacer en aquella situación. Mientras tanto, Midorima y Takao miraban confundidos a Cristian y Nanami -"¿Y ahora que digo?"- pensó Alicia bastante nerviosa  
-¡Todos estamos esperando en el comedor!- otra voz se hizo presente, se trataba de Riko, quien tenía un delantal, un cuchillo en mano y por alguna razón tenía manchas rojas de dudosa procedencia, al notar que el cuchillo estaba igual de manchado, los presentes se asustaron a sobremanera, olvidando el asunto anterior  
-¿Cuál es tu escuela, Kuroko?- preguntó un Midorima bastante asustado  
-Es la preparatoria Seirin- respondió naturalmente Kuroko  
-¡No me refiero a eso!- se quejó Midorima  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¡Lo siento! ¡Losientolosientolosientolosientolosiento! ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO, ALICE-TAN!- repetía una arrepentida Nanami, todo el equipo estaba en el comedor, bastante divertido por la situación  
-No pasa nada- habló Alicia con la boca llena- en parte fue mi culpa por no contarte…-  
-Senpai… esto es demasiado…- se quejó Fukuda bastante asqueado  
-Comer también es parte del entrenamiento, tienen que comer por lo menos tres raciones cada uno- habló Hyuuga bastante indiferente  
-No puedo comer tanto en la mañana…- se quejaron bastante asqueados de tanta comida tan temprano  
-¡Dame más!- pidió Kagami bastante emocionado  
-¡Comes demasiado!- se quejaron los jugadores  
-¡A mi igual!- habló Alicia bastante contenta  
-Nee… Alice-tan…- llamó Nanami algo seria  
-¿mm? ¿Mande?- Alicia regresó su vista a Nanami, ladeando la cabeza  
-¿Por qué juegas vestida como hombre?- preguntó Nanami bastante confundida- ¡Eres mujer Alice-tan!-  
-Lo sé, pero no puedo jugar como mujer en un equipo varonil…- explicó Alicia con una leve sonrisa  
-Pero… ¿por qué? Eres una chica… y las chicas deben comportarse como tal…- dijo Nanami en son de regaño  
-Porque… porque si juego como "Alicia" mis oponentes no juegan con todo… ¿qué tiene de divertido el básquet si tus oponentes no juegan con todo?, en cambio, si juego como "Cristian" mis oponentes juegan como se debe, por eso juego así- explicó Alicia con una sonrisa tierna-Además, es mucho más divertido así-  
-Alice-tan…- Himiko arrugó el ceño, realmente no entendía a Alicia del todo  
-¿Quién diría que nos encontraríamos con Shutoku?- habló un Teppei bastante divertido-Además, vamos a compartir gimnasio con ellos-  
-¿en serio?- Hyuuga parecía sorprendido  
-Gracias por la comida. Nos vemos a las 9 en la playa- dijo Riko mientras se levantaba de la mesa  
-¿Vas a algún lado?- preguntó Teppei  
-Vuelvo en un rato…- sin decir más, Riko salió del comedor, cosa que Alicia vio  
-"Me pregunto en que estará pensando… bueno, no importa"- pensó, siguiendo con sus asuntos.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Seirin siguió con su entrenamiento en la playa, no había nada nuevo, la novedad se presentó después, cuando Seirin se presentó en el gimnasio.  
-A partir de hoy, el programa de entrenamiento en el gimnasio cambiará- Dijo Riko con una sonrisa satisfactoria- ¡Vamos a entrenar junto con la preparatoria Shutoku!- Los jugadores de ambos equipos se veían con sumo fastidio; exceptuando a Cristian, quien se encontraba sentada en las bancas, junto con los otros 3 de primero y Nanami, aunque Cristian se veía en demasía pensativa  
-Ali… Cristian-kun ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Nanami  
-Me sorprende que Shutoku haya aceptado la práctica…- mencionó mientras recargaba sus codos en sus rodillas y miraba al entrenador Nakatani hablando con sus jugadores  
-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Fukuda algo confundido  
-Al entrenar con Shutoku no supone ninguna ventaja hacia nosotros… el hecho de entrenar con ellos solo hace que se den cuenta de nuestras debilidades, espero y la entrenadora tenga algo bueno entre manos- Cristian formó una mueca inconforme, dirigiendo una mirada hacia su entrenadora, que parecía igual de pensativa que ella-"¿Qué tramas, entrenadora?"- pensó con el ceño levemente fruncido  
-¡Empecemos el entrenamiento!- gritó Riko, dando un sonoro silbatazo, los regulares dejaron sus asuntos, dirigiéndose a sus marcas para empezar el entrenamiento- ¡Kagami-kun, espera un segundo!- llamó de inmediato, el aludido detuvo sus pasos, mirando a su entrenadora- Ve a comprar bebidas para todos- pidió  
-¿¡Eh!?- protesto Kagami confundido  
-Corre por la arena hacia la tienda que está a 500 metros de aquí- ordenó Riko con una sonrisa tierna  
-¿Por qué?- Kagami ahora estaba más confundido por la orden  
-Probablemente será pesado, así que será mejor que traigas una por una-Riko alzó los hombros, tratando de denotar inocencia  
-¿Una a una?... ¿¡Cuántas vueltas son esas!?- Kagami parecía no entender el sentido de aquello  
-Todos ya empezaron a practicar, así que date prisa- Riko dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose con los chicos de las bancas- Cristian-kun, suplantarás a Kagami-kun- ordenó, dejando a Cristian sorprendida  
-¿Eh? ¿Qué hay de Tiger?- preguntó mirando de lejos a Kagami que solo suspiraba derrotado y salía del gimnasio  
-No te preocupes por él, tu entra a jugar- Riko cargaba esas sonrisas de tramar algo, Cristian solo suspiró con una mueca en la cara, acatando la orden dada.

Otsubo atrapó el balón, Izuki lo cubría, aunque su marca no fue del todo eficiente, Otsubo sin pensarlo, lanzó el balón, encestando limpiamente  
-Ahora que los vuelvo a ver, su marca individual es asombrosa- reconoció un cansado Izuki, secando un poco el sudor que escurría de su frente.  
Kimura poseía el balón, Cristian corrió a cubrirle, logrando un robo bastante rápido, Cristian corrió a la canasta, aunque Otsubo le esperaba para detenerle, Cristian fingió saltar, haciendo que Otsubo cayera en la finta, rápidamente, Cristian giró a su derecha, encestando con una clavada  
-Bueno, al menos tenemos a Cristian aquí…- comentó Koganei un poco más relajado.  
Kuroko consiguió el balón, quedando en un uno a uno con Midorima, quien se vio bastante sorprendido por este hecho  
-"¿Puede enfrentarse directamente con Shin-chan?"- pensó sorprendido Takao, Kuroko trató de pasar a Midorima, aunque su intento fue inútil, cuando Takao fue a dar una pequeña ayuda, robando el balón pasándolo a Midorima de nuevo; Midorima se preparó para saltar, aunque no contó con que Cristian iría y detendría su tiro eficazmente, haciendo que Midorima frunciera el ceño y Cristian sonriera ladino; Midorima se dirigió a Kuroko, parecía algo molesto  
-¿Qué pasa, Kuroko? Ahora haces jugadas ridículas- mencionó con cierta decepción  
-No son ridículas- respondió un Kuroko más serio de lo normal- Solo quiero hacerme más fuerte- diciendo esto, se le formó una pequeña sonrisa, Midorima le observó por el rabillo del ojo, articulando una leve sonrisa, aunque regresó a su semblante serio  
-No me hagas reír. No sé qué sentiste al perder contra Aomine, pero está claro que te demostró el límite de tus habilidades. Creí que tú jugabas sabiendo esos límites. ¿De verdad creíste que pasaría algo si te esforzabas un poco más? Un hombre que juega por sí solo no puede mejorar por sí solo- Kuroko le observó por unos instantes, pensando en que responder  
-Creo que te equivocas, cuatro ojos- habló Cristian- Tetsu no está solo, así que prepárate para su nuevo estilo- retó, mirando a Kuroko con una sonrisa animadora  
-No tengo tiempo que perder contigo- sin decir más, Midorima se dio la media vuelta, yendo a otro lado de la cancha  
-No te presiones Tetsu, date tu tiempo para pensar- Cristian palpó el hombro contrario, a lo que Kuroko solo suspiró.

-Seirin se mueve mejor ahora…- el entrenador Nakatani hablaba con Otsubo mientras observaba el resto del entrenamiento  
-Cierto. Pero por algún motivo, parece que el único que corre afuera es Kagami, ¿esconderán algo?- contestó Otbuso de la misma manera  
-No, es bastantes sorprendente pensar que su entrenadora solo tiene 17 años… El fuerte de Kagami está en sus saltos que aumentan de altura cada vez que los hace, incluso en un partido; su poder no tiene nada que ver con el espíritu o la voluntad, sino en algo físico. Ella debió notarlo y por eso lo está entrenando, realmente es una entrenadora impresionante. Además… con ese chico Kiyoshi Teppei, un formidable oponente ha regresado-.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Me duele todo…- se quejó Alicia entrando a la bañera junto con Riko-Tener que esperar a que nadie me vea para poder bañarme es lo peor ¿Sabes?- Riko parecía pensativa-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Alicia bastante confundida  
-No-no, no pasa nada- respondió Riko nerviosa  
-Si tú lo dices… por cierto, Tiger aún no regresa, ¿crees que esté bien?- preguntó Alicia preocupada- Además, Tetsu parecía algo distante hoy… me pregunto que planea hacer con su nuevo estilo… ahora que lo pienso, si tan solo utilizara su misdirection a la hora de correr sería genial, ¡Imagina un drible invisible! _Sería totalmente invencible…-_ hablaba Alicia bastante emocionada, aunque Riko seguía pensativa  
-"Solo espero que los demás puedan sentar bases en este entrenamiento…"- pensaba Riko bastante concentrada.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Ambas chicas volvían a su habitación parecían más relajadas  
-Me siento fresca- habló Riko bastante alivianada  
-Necesito dormir…- comentó Alicia tronando su cuello, aunque un ruido extraño les hizo voltear; se trataba de Kagami, que apenas llegaba a la casa de huéspedes, venía todo sudado, traía colgada su jersey en el hombro y una bolsa de plástico llena de latas de soda, jadeaba sumamente cansado, Riko, al verlo en tan mal estado, optó por gritar asustada, Alicia solo lo veía sorprendida  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Alicia con una sonrisa burlona en la cara  
-Acabo de terminar de comprar- dijo Kagami dejando la bolsa en el piso  
-¿Qué? ¿Has estado haciendo eso todo este tiempo?- preguntó una Riko bastante sorprendida, mirando la cantidad de latas que había en la bolsa  
-Cuando regrese no había nadie en el gimnasio. Estoy seguro que esto no es para beber, pero ten-habló Kagami exhausto  
-Espera… ¿también trajiste para los de Shutoku?- preguntó Alicia contando las latas-¿Cuántas vueltas hiciste?- preguntó Alicia con basta sorpresa, siguiendo con la mirada a Kagami que entraba a la casa  
-Demasiadas… Estoy tan cansado…- dijo Kagami, caminando en dirección del baño-Hora de un baño-  
-"Son más de 30 latas… Hizo más de lo que le pedí… Aún no verá resultados, pero si sigue trabajado así se convertirá en un jugador increíble"-pensaba Riko, siguiendo con la mirada a Kagami  
-_Eres un desmadre, Tiger-_habló Alicia con orgullo, tomando una de las latas, empezando a beber.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Kagami abrió la puerta del baño, tapando lo necesario con una toalla, aunque su sorpresa fue toparse con el encargado de la casa de huéspedes limpiando el baño  
-¿El baño ya está cerrado?- preguntó confundido- ¿verdad?...- y una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

**Datos curiosos:  
**Pues… esta vez solo pondré 5 .w.  
1\. Si Alicia no practicara baloncesto, le hubiera gustado practicar natación  
2\. Alicia descubre el anime gracias a su hermano mayor, siendo Evangelion su primera serie  
3\. El hombre perfecto de Rina es (De las propias palabras de Rina): "Alguien honesto, que no tenga miedo de enfrentarse a retos, que sea 100% fiel, que sepa quién manda en la relación, que obviamente debo ser yo, debe ser por lo menos 5 años más grande que yo, maduro, serio, mucho más inteligente que yo, fuerte y unos 30 cm más alto que yo."  
4\. Rina y Alicia son fans de Miguel Bosé  
5\. Rina lee novelas eróticas en secreto.

**Reviews:  
**Bueno… el cap anterior solo recibí uno… y del primer capítulo x'D  
Pero no me aguito (?  
Espero sus reviews este cap. TuT  
**AlexitaAoi:  
**LOOOL x'DD  
Esa no me la esperaba :v  
Pero en serio amé tu fic es beshamente besho 7u7  
Es que el yaoi es vida y amorts xDDD okya ._.  
JAJAJA y tus sospechas son ciertas, esto será un shojo UuU  
Y no te preocupes, ya llegará el momento en que Alice sea femenina UuU  
Por otra parte, siento responderte aquí, espero y leas esto TTuTT

**Notas finales:  
**… Realmente no sé qué decir… Termine el cap. Y estoy en puente y… pues… en verdad no sé qué más decir xD  
Y para las fans de Fairy Tail xDDD  
Si recuerdan, hubo un capitulo donde Erza grita "Kya", Natsu y Gray dicen que fue lindo que lo hiciera y Erza sigue hablando como si nada :v xDDD Creí que esta escena se vería bien en Alice, así que la puse porque #Nanodayolo :v xDDD okya  
Este capítulo no me gusto del todo, pero espero y si les guste a ustedes, siento que Alice esta fuera de personaje y que Himiko no tuvo mucha participación x'DD  
Espero que les haya gustado este cap. Ya estoy empezando con el siguiente :DDD  
Espero con ansias sus reviews TuT  
Nos leemos luego entonces uwu  
Les mando saludos, besos y abrazos virtualucys *3*  
Bye-Bye (OwO)/


	16. Chapter 16 Solo yo puedo vencerte

**Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a Todatoshi Fujimaki-sensei, apoya al original**

**...**

**Aclaraciones:  
Letra cursiva- Idioma Español, inglés o italiano (trataré de especificarlo bien en el capítulo)  
Comillas (" ")- son pensamientos o citas textuales (el capítulo lo especifica)  
Negritas y cursiva- flash backs o recuerdos  
En el capítulo se especifican las llamadas telefónicas o mensajes de texto**

**...**

**Notas autora: No tengo perdón de Dios :'c Lo sé, me tardé demasiado para que no fuera la gran cosa, y lo peor es que ya casi se acaban mis vacaciones…  
¡No merezco su amortz!  
Pero bueno, aquí les dejo el cap, y espero que les guste, porque, a pesar de todo, a mi si me gustó xDDD Me costó trabajo, pero lo terminé.  
De antemano me disculpo si hay faltas de ortografía o incoherencias, no me tomé el tiempo de revisarlo porque me urgía subirlo, discúlpenme si encuentran alguna de estas incomodidades, y si encuentran una, no duden en decírmelo. **

**Sin distraer, les dejó con el cap.  
¡Disfrútenlo! :D **

**Capítulo 16: Solo yo puedo vencerte. **

-¡Fin del partido!- gritó el árbitro, seguido de un pitido-¡81-93, gana Shutoku!-  
-¡Muchas gracias!- gritaron los jugadores, terminando con su último partido de práctica, los jugadores se dispersaron para regresar a sus actividades  
-"Se nota perfectamente cuando el As no está…"- pensaba Cristian, lanzando seguidamente un suspiro.

-En este campamento ganamos 2 de 3 partidos y empatamos 1 de 3…- comentó pensativo el entrenador Nakatani  
-Quizá solo tuvieron suerte en las preliminares…- dijo un Takao divertido  
-No me gusta pensar que nuestra derrota fue a causa de la mala suerte. Takao, ve a correr- ordenó el entrenador bastante serio, a lo que Takao solo optó por quejarse en voz alta- Ustedes que jugaron contra ellos deberían saberlo mejor que nadie… esta vez fueron más fuertes que cuando perdimos contra ellos en las preliminares debemos ser cuidadosos este invierno… "Además de todo… estaban jugando sin Kiyoshi ni Kagami… si siguen así, debemos ir con cuidado este invierno…"-  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Kuroko bastante extrañado  
-Es mi técnica helada especial- dijo Riko con orgullo- es muy buena para los músculos adoloridos y la fatiga-  
-¿Y tú piensas que yo me voy andar metiendo ahí?- preguntó Alicia arqueando la ceja y señalando el bote lleno de cubos de hielo  
-No lo pienso… lo vas a hacer- ordenó Riko, Alicia tragó saliva, viendo como los demás empezaban a meterse a los botes  
-¡Qué frío!- se quejó Koganei  
-Terminamos perdimos todos nuestros partidos…- se quejó Izuki soltando un suspiro  
-Solo perdimos 1… los otros dos empatamos gracias a Alicia…- comentó Tsuchida algo desanimado  
-¿Habremos empeorado?- preguntó un Koganei bastante decepcionado  
-Nada de eso. Definitivamente han crecido, tengan más confianza. ¡Somos fuertes!-gritó un animado Kiyoshi, aunque sus piernas temblaban por el frío de los hielos  
-"Este tipo nunca puede hacerlo… definitivamente no…"- pensaron el trío de primero con basta decepción  
-¡AAAHHHHH!- se escuchó un sonoro grito, seguido de un estruendoso golpe, todos voltearon a ver, se trataba de Alicia, quien después de aceptar entrar al bote, había caído con todo y bote de lleno al piso al sentir el frío sobre su piel- _¡La reputa, necesito un pinche baño!- _gritó corriendo a toda velocidad dentro de la casa  
-¿Alicia-san?- preguntó una Riko confundida, a lo que Alicia salió de nuevo al jardín trasero con una sonrisa de satisfacción  
-¿E-Estás bien?- preguntó Nanami un tanto asustada  
-Sí… solo quería hacer pipí…- dijo Alicia como si nada  
-"C-Como siempre, tan directa…"- pensaron los regulares con sumo fastidio  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Me duele todo…- dijo Alicia en un suspiro, mientras entraba a la tina del baño  
-Te dije que te metieras al bote- regañó Nanami  
-Naaah, chance y me orinaba ahí- comentó divertida  
-¡ALICE-TAN!- gritó una asqueada Nanami, haciendo que Alicia riera divertida  
-_Jajajaja ni aguantas nada…_ aaahhh~ jugar contra Shutoku sin Tiger es bastante agotador…-  
-Pero juegan bastante bien- felicitó Nanami  
-Gracias… este entrenamiento fue bastante divertido… aunque me eh puesto a pensar en muchas cosas…- de la nada, Alicia se tornó seria  
-¿Hablas de Kagami-kun?-  
-Eso… Riko debe estar pensando en algo… no solo debe estar haciendo ejercicios de fuerza, ¿verdad?... debe haber algo más…-  
-Piensas mucho Alice-tan, mejor disfruta del baño…-Nanami lanzó un largo suspiro, aunque Alicia mantenía sus sospechas.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Por otro lado, Kagami parecía entretenido en el estacionamiento, estaba concentrado en jugar un rato  
-Entrenas muy duro ¿verdad?- de la nada, apareció Riko, sorprendiendo a Kagami  
-No realmente- se apresuró a decir mientras detenía su jugada- Estaba guardando este balón y decidí jugar un rato antes de…- explicaba Kagami mientras rascaba su mejilla- Lo cierto es que… desde que empezó el campamento me la eh pasado corriendo yo solo en la playa.- dijo un Kagami bastante furioso  
-¿Eh? ¿De verdad?- Riko parecía inocente ante el tema  
-¡Y los partidos siempre terminaban cuando yo regresaba! ¿Para qué vine entonces?- Kagami parecía decepcionado, y sin entender del todo los motivos de su entrenadora  
-¿Aún no lo notas? Bien, entonces te lo diré- habló Riko bastante confianzuda-Intenta saltar- dijo, haciendo que Kagami le mirara extraño  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Por cierto ¿qué crees que esté practicando Kagami?- preguntó Hyuuga, quien estaba acompañado de Kiyoshi en la sala de estar-¿No es solo entrenamiento de fuerza, verdad?-  
-mmmh… parece que es todo lo que hace, pero, lo más probable es que sea para despertar su verdadera fuerza…-respondió Kiyoshi rodeado de un aura bastante seria  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Alicia estaba concentrada en su laptop, sentada en una de las mesas del lugar, parecía aburrida, jugueteando con el mouse, hasta que un grito la sacó de trance  
-¡ALICE-TAN!- llegó Nanami donde Alicia, quien le miraba bastante confundida  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Alicia arqueando la ceja  
-¡Ya no hay té!- se quejó Nanami haciendo un drama, Alicia le miró con fastidio, rodando los ojos y fijando su vista de nuevo en la pantalla-¡ALICE-TAN! ¡NO ME IGNORES!-  
-No te ignoro… pero no es el fin del mundo si no hay té, puedes tomar… no lo sé, ¿Dr. Pepper?- Alicia parecía indiferente, tomando un poco de la cerveza en lata que tenía a un lado  
-¡Pero el refresco hace daño a la piel!- se quejó por enésima vez Nanami  
-Pero… Dr. Pepper es la bebida de los intelectuales…- contestó Alicia viendo la pantalla de su computadora, sonriendo divertida  
-¡Ya te dije que el refresco hace daño a la piel!-  
-Entonces toma agua…-  
-¡Pero no me gusta el agua simple!-  
-Entonces resígnate…- Alicia bebió un poco más de su cerveza  
-¡Acompáñame a comprar más té!- pidió Nanami ya más calmada  
-Pero si la tienda está a menos de 5 minutos, puedes ir sola…-  
-¡Alice-tan!-  
-Pero mi cabello aún no se seca… y si salgo me voy a enfermar- se quejó Alicia, rehusándose a ir  
-¡Alice-tan!- volvió a gritar Nanami  
-Ya-Ya, te acompaño, pero préstame una diadema o algo…- Alicia cerró su laptop, poniéndose de pie con basta pereza  
-¡Sí!-gritó una emocionada Nanami  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-tarara tarara~- Takao caminaba mientras tarareaba, fue cuando vio a Kagami saltar-"¡Woaaaah!"- gritó mentalmente, por mero reflejo, se agachó escondiéndose detrás de unos arbustos, al mismo tiempo, echando un vistazo para ver quienes estaban ahí- "¿La entrenadora de Seirin y Kagami? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"- alzó la mirada para ver el tablero de la canasta, donde pudo observar la mano plasmada de Kagami-"No puede ser… saltó más alto que el aro, sin problemas"-  
-Debes estar cansado, así que es todo lo que puedes hacer por ahora… bien intenta saltar por el lado opuesto- pidió Riko, dejando a un Kagami confundido  
-"¿El lado opuesto?"-se preguntó un Takao bastante confundido  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¿No crees que sus saltos son algo inestables?- preguntó un Kiyoshi serio  
-Ahora que lo mencionas, así es…- contestó Hyuuga bastante confundido, dejando la taza de donde tomaba en la mesa  
-Quizás sea porque su habilidad es el donqueo con su fuerte brazo derecho… pero, salta con frecuencia con su pie izquierdo, sin embargo, su salto más alto ocurre cuando salta con su pierna derecha-explicaba Kiyoshi, ganando un "¿qué?" sorpresivo por parte de Hyuuga  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Ambas chicas caminaban bastante indiferentes, aunque Alicia estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, mientras Nanami hablaba y hablaba  
-Alice-tan ¿me estás escuchando?- preguntó de una vez Nanami, viendo que Alicia miraba concentrada el piso  
-¡ah! ¿eh? Sí, te estoy escuchando…-  
-¿Qué fue lo último que dije?- preguntó una enfadada Nanami, haciendo un puchero  
-"¿Qué fue lo último que dije?"- repitió Alicia, sonriendo divertida- ¿Lo ves? Si te estoy escuchando…-  
-¡Alice-tan!- regañó Nanami con un puchero- ¡No me ponías atención! ¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando?- se cruzó de brazos, esperando una explicación  
-Pues… es lo de Tiger… estoy segura que Riko trama algo y quiero saber que es… además, se ve que todos están mejorando pero… yo no veo mejoras en mí- contó Alicia, mirando sus manos con cierta frustración  
-¿Eso te preocupa? Yo veo que estas bien, además, es obvio que la tonta de Aida trama algo… siempre trama algo, de todos modos, correr solo fortalece las piernas, ¿no?- dijo Nanami algo enojada, ¿qué acaso Alicia no sabía hablar de otro tema que no fuera básquetbol?  
-¿Fortalecer piernas?...- Alicia se detuvo en seco, recordó todas las jugadas de Kagami- ¡Eso es Himiko!- Nanami se detuvo un par de pasos después de Alicia  
-¿De qué hablas ahora?- Nanami ladeo la cabeza confundida  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Takao seguía vigilando a ese par, parecía confundido con lo que Riko había pedido, fue una moneda que resbaló de su bolsillo lo que le hizo distraerse-Oh…- se giró para recoger aquella moneda, seguidamente, un estruendoso ruido se escuchó  
-¡Lo golpeaste muy fuerte, idiota!- se quejó Riko, Takao se giró a ver, volviendo a gritar mentalmente, esquivando la canasta mientras esta caía a un lado suyo-"¿Qué?..."- fue lo único que pudo preguntarse mentalmente al ver el tablero de la canasta  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Hablo de Tiger… ¿sabes? Normalmente cuando salta para encestar realiza un donqueo con el brazo derecho, saltando con la pierna izquierda… pero ¿lo has visto saltar con la pierna derecha?- preguntó Alicia emocionada  
-No me fijo en eso…- contestó Nanami sin entender a qué quería llegar Alicia  
-Bueno, yo tampoco lo eh visto- contestó Alicia ignorando la respuesta de Nanami  
-¿Escuchaste lo que dije, cierto?- preguntó desconcertada  
-Eso quiere decir que…-  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-En resumen…- hablaba Kiyoshi, explicando la situación a Hyuuga

-La pierna fuerte de Kagami/Tiger no es la izquierda, sino, la derecha- Tanto Alicia como Kyoshi se habían dado cuenta de aquel detalle, dejando sorprendidos a quienes les escuchaban  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Takao se acercó sigilosamente a la canasta que ahora estaba en el suelo  
-"¿Pero qué carajos?"- se preguntó Takao al ver que la mano marcada en el tablero llegaba casi al tope del mismo  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¿Y eso que hace de diferencia?- preguntó Nanami, aún sin entender  
-Bueno… el hecho de correr en la arena hace cierto molde en el pie y evita posibles daños en las articulaciones… Tiger ya estaba dañado de la pierna izquierda, así que este entrenamiento le viene bien… - explicó Alicia, ahora caminando como si nada  
-Ya veo…- Nanami suspiró fastidiada, realmente no entendía absolutamente nada de básquetbol, decidió alcanzar a Alicia lo más rápido que pudo  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¿Ya lo entiendes?- habló Riko, mirando a Kagami tirado en el suelo, quien cargaba con una expresión de suma sorpresa- Tu arma más poderosa es tu poder de salto, pero aún no desarrollas toda tu habilidad. Por ahora, prepara tu cuerpo, y luego piensa en que hacer…- Riko dio media vuelta, deteniéndose antes de irse- No olvides colocar debidamente el aro- diciendo esto, empezó a caminar, mirando con cierta ternura a Kagami- Parece que le di demasiadas pistas…- pensó en voz alta- Bueno… él es un idiota…- Riko siguió su camino, dejando a Kagami en el suelo, quien siguió pensando un rato ahí tirado  
-"Mi poder de salto… un estilo que utiliza esa fuerza… Solo hay una respuesta, ¡combate aéreo!, ¡eso es lo único que tengo para vencer a la generación de los milagros!"- Kagami pensaba decidido mirando el cielo con el ceño fruncido.

Por otro lado, Kuroko caminaba en busca de Kagami, aunque se encontró con Takao camuflado detrás de los arbustos  
-Hola…- fue a lo que atinó a decir  
-¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó un Takao divertido  
-Es casi hora de la cena, así que vine a buscar a Kagami-kun- explicó Kuroko, bastante cortes  
-¿Ya es tan tarde?... Supongo que yo también debería…- Takao empezaba a incorporarse, pero la presencia de alguien le hizo detener sus movimientos, tomando de la cabeza a Kuroko para agacharlo y esconderse ambos-¡Agáchate!- fue lo único que pudo gritar antes de esconderse de nuevo.

-¿mmh?- Midorima, quien caminaba por ahí, se encontró con Kagami tendido en el piso, en cuanto ambos cruzaron miradas, endurecieron su semblante, frunciendo el ceño con fastidio.

-Guarda silencio, se ve que esto se va a poner interesante- susurró Takao, tapando la boca de Kuroko, quien le dedico una mirada de confusión, pues él, no había dicho absolutamente nada.

Kagami se levantó rápidamente del suelo, acomodando seguidamente el aro en su lugar  
-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Kagami fastidiado  
-Nada. Simplemente fui a comprar algo de beber- contestó Midorima  
-¿Una bebida?...- preguntó Kagami incrédulo, mirando que la lata que sostenía Midorima era un shiruko- Es impresionante que puedas beber eso en verano…-  
-Obviamente está frío, idiota- contestó Midorima, tajante  
-¡No me refiero a eso!- gritó un fastidiado Kagami, aunque detrás de los arbustos, Takao se tapaba la boca para no reír en alto, Kuroko solo escuchaba atento  
-He perdido la fe en ti- soltó de la nada Midorima  
-¿A qué viene eso de repente?- preguntó Kagami entre confundido y enojado  
-Antes de perder contra mí, tuviste que perder tan patéticamente contra Aomine- Midorima hablaba bastante calmado, haciendo que Kagami encolerizara más  
-¡Ganaré la próxima vez! ¡Esto no quedará así!- gritó de manera instantánea, Midorima le miró unos segundos, cuando decidió alzar la vista, viendo las marcas de las manos de Kagami en el tablero, soltó una pequeña risa burlona  
-No me digas que planeas ganar una batalla aérea… ¿Es que lo único que tienes en la cabeza es saltar, idiota?- habló Midorima con presunción, caminando donde se encontraba el balón, dejando su bebida a un lado de este y tomándolo entre sus manos –Solo saltar alto no cambiará el resultado… eso es solo media respuesta, eso aún no puede ser considerado como un arma-Kagami le miraba confundido, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño –No puedo dejar que pierdas una y otra vez antes de vencerte- Kagami esta vez le miró con suma confusión, ganando la misma expresión en el par que los veía a escondidas- Ven… Yo corregiré esa forma tan simplona en la que piensas- Midorima rápidamente lazó el balón, el cual Kagami capturó, aún con la sorpresa plasmada en la cara- Jugaremos hasta 10. Tú serás la ofensiva y yo la defensa, si anotas una sola vez, ganas- explicó brevemente  
-¿Eh?... No sé en que estés pensando, pero, ¿realmente piensas que me detendrás 10 veces seguidas? ¡Si estás tan seguro, demuéstramelo!- habló Kagami con el ceño fruncido y la voz al borde de la cólera  
-No te preocupes, no perderé, a diferencia tuya, mi fortuna del día de hoy es basta- habló Midorima con seguridad, arreglando sus lentes  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Fukuda al notar a Alicia viendo la nada  
-¿mmh?- Alicia alzó la mirada, viendo que la sala de estar ya no estaba sola  
-Estabas bastante pensativa…- comentó Kawahara algo divertido  
-Ah… eso… bueno, sí, estaba pensando y… ¿qué piensan de los entrenamientos?- preguntó Alicia de la nada  
-Supongo que son muy buenos… ¿y tú?- contestó Furihata  
-Shutoku es un equipo fuerte, pero… ¿alguien se ha preguntado la razón detrás de eso? Digo... ellos tienen un enfoque y no entrenan sin tener un objeto claro, tanto como equipo como individual, me refiero a que, cada uno tiene su propio estilo-Alicia hablaba seria  
-No entiendo a qué quieres llegar…- fue turno de Kawahara hablar  
-Me refiero a que… a nosotros como equipo nos hace falta eso, enfocarnos en algo y tratar… no, llegar a esa meta que nos fijemos- dijo Alicia, esta vez recargándose en el respaldo de la silla y cruzando ambas manos detrás de su nuca, el trío de chicos le miró algo sorprendido, analizando aquella pequeña charla  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Kagami botaba el balón, analizando los posibles movimientos de Midorima, en cuanto decidió avanzar, Midorima le cubrió eficazmente  
-Tch…- se quejó al verse acorralado-"Es diferente que aquella vez, jugar un uno a uno con este tipo…"-  
-¿Realmente creíste que mi única habilidad era hacer tiros de tres? Que insultante- habló un Midorima serio, realmente ofendido por las acciones contrarias; Kagami miraba fijamente a Midorima, decidiendo atacar de una vez, giró por su izquierda, saltando dispuesto a encestar  
-"Más alto, ¡Debo saltar más alto!"- pensaba bastante concentrado, pero por décima vez, Midorima pudo detenerle; el balón rodó lejos, Kagami estaba con basta sorpresa, no entendiendo como pudo ser detenido-"Estoy seguro que salté más alto que en aquel juego"- pensó frustrado, se dirigió a recoger el balón-Maldición... uno más- pidió  
-Ya eh terminado- dijo un Midorima cortante- No importa cuántas veces lo intentemos, el resultado será el mismo-  
-¡Maldito!- gritó Kagami con suma cólera  
-¡Date cuenta de una vez, idiota!- interrumpió Midorima, Kagami solo frunció más el ceño- No importa que tan alto saltes, es sencillo detenerte porque sé que vas a donquear- explicó Midorima, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Kagami, quien se sorprendió a sobremanera, agachando la mirada, sintiéndose impotente, Midorima empezó a caminar, dirigiéndose a la casa de huéspedes-Vamos, Takao- dijo, descubriendo a su compañero detrás de los arbustos  
-¿eh? ¿Me descubriste?- habló un apenado Takao, Midorima lo ignoró, posando su mirada en Kuroko  
-No me decepcionen en las preliminares de la Winter Cup-  
-No lo haré- respondió Kuroko al evidente reto de Midorima  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¿No vienes Alicia-san?- preguntó Furihata, después de hablar un rato, decidieron ir a practicar un rato con los senpais para mejorar sus bases  
-No, yo… saldré a tomar un poco de aire- dijo levantándose de su asiento  
-¿Y yo que hago?- preguntó Nanami- ¡No me quiero quedar sola!-  
-Pues ve con Riko y ayúdale con la cena- sugirió Alicia con cierto tono de burla, Nanami optó por hacer un puchero  
-¡Mejor me quedó aquí!- gritó enfadada, dándole la espalda a todos.

Alicia caminaba sin rumbo aparente, fue cuando a lo lejos, pudo vislumbrar a cierto pelirrojo corriendo por la playa-¿Tiger?...- se preguntó, sonriendo divertida y empezando a correr para alcanzarle.

-Maldición…- masculló entre jadeos, mientras apretaba la mandíbula y mantenía el ceño fruncido  
-Parece que quieres matar a alguien- habló Alicia una vez que le alcanzó, asustando de paso a Kagami  
-¡Waah! ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!?- preguntó un asustado Kagami  
-Eso me pregunto yo ¿paso algo?- Alicia sonreía divertida por la actitud de su amigo  
-¡Yo te pregunte primero! ¿No se supone que estabas adentro con todos los demás?- Kagami miraba con cierta duda a Alicia  
-Sí, lo estaba… pero quise caminar un poco, luego te vi corriendo y dije "¡Oh! Este chico quiere matar a alguien, será mejor que hable con él" y ahora estoy corriendo contigo…- explicó una divertida Alicia  
-¡No me tomes el pelo!- se quejó Kagami  
-Pero es la verdad- respondió divertida Alicia- ¿y bien? ¿Ahora si me dirás que paso?- Alicia se tornó seria, decidida a escuchar a todo lo que dijera Kagami, de la misma manera, Kagami se tornó serio, bajando la mirada  
-Me encontré hace rato con Midorima- explicó, frunciendo el ceño de nuevo, Alicia pareció sorprenderse un poco por ello- Jugué un uno a uno contra él y perdí-  
-Ya veo, ¿entonces por eso corres?- preguntó Alicia, viendo con cierta ternura a Kagami  
-Sí, ese tipo hizo que me diera cuenta de las cosas, eso me hizo enojar- explicó Kagami, frunciendo de más el ceño  
-Ya veo….- habló Alicia confundida, aunque ya se daba a la idea de que era a lo que se refería Kagami, sonrió por impulso, corriendo más rápido  
-¡Oye!- se quejó Kagami al ver que era rebasado por Alicia  
-¡Eres muy lento!- gritó Alicia, mucho más adelante que Kagami, quien subió la velocidad para alcanzar a Alicia; ambos empezaron a correr con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que Kagami la tacleo, ambos cayendo al piso y rodando un rato, en cuanto se detuvieron, Kagami quedó encima de Alicia, ambos riendo a carcajadas.  
-Kagami-kun, Alicia-san- una tercera voz los sacó de pensamientos, deteniendo sus risas  
-Kuroko/Tetsu- llamaron al mismo tiempo-¿Qué haces aquí?- se miraron un rato sorprendidos, aunque ambos desviaron la mirada algo avergonzados  
-Venía a animar a Kagami-kun, pero veo que Alicia-san hace un mejor trabajo- habló Kuroko, cargando con su típica cara de póker, Alicia y Kagami se sonrojaron a más no poder  
-¡Cierra la boca!- gritaron ambos apenados  
-De todas formas, ¿¡Acaso estabas mirando!? ¡Maldito!- se quejó Kagami bastante enojado  
-No cambies de tema, Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko bastante tranquilo  
-¡Tú, maldito!- Kagami tomó a Kuroko por el cuello de la playera, alzándolo un poco, Alicia volvió a reír a carcajadas  
-¿¡De qué te ríes!?- habló un Kagami más que colérico  
-JAJAJAJA es que ustedes… JAJAJAJAJA…. Por dios, ustedes son geniales- habló Alicia secando una lágrima que amenazaba con salir de tanto reír- por dios, basta los dos…- habló aún con una sonrisa, separando a ambos del agarre de Kagami  
-tsk, no necesito que me animes idiota, yo sé por qué perdí- habló Kagami, un poco más calmado- Él sabía que donquearia, lo único que hizo fue coordinar sus saltos-  
-En teoría sí… pero ¿no puedes hacer un doble clutch? Como aquella vez que te enfrentaste a Teppei-senpai…- preguntó Alicia un tanto confundida  
-Puedo hacerlo pero solo cuando salto con mi pierna izquierda y sostengo el balón con mi mano derecha, yo no puedo manejar bien el balón con mi mano izquierda- explicó rápidamente Kagami- la verdad es que todo lo que puedo hacer con mi mano izquierda es donquear-  
-Entiendo… una batalla aérea no es solamente saltar alto, sino, todas las posibles respuestas que puedes tener ante tu oponente…- resumió Alicia lo que Kagami explicaba  
-Exacto, ahora sé lo que tengo que hacer antes del invierno… Debo fortalecer mis piernas y cadera, y también mejorar mi manejo del balón con la mano izquierda ¡Así podré moverme libremente en el aire! Pero me irrita que Midorima haya sido quien me lo hiciera descubrir…Aun así… todos los de la generación de los milagros son muy fuertes, aun cuando atravesé la defensa de Midorima, él me forzó a saltar con mi pierna derecha-  
-Hey… tal vez te lo dijo porque te respeta y te ve como a alguien a quien superar- habló Alicia, cargando con una tierna sonrisa  
-Kagami-kun, Alicia-san tiene razón… tal vez Midorima-kun te tiene mucho temor…- Kuroko agachó la mirada, viniéndole a la mente un par de recuerdos  
_**-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?-preguntó Hyuuga bastante serio  
-**_ _**Un hombre que juega por sí solo no puede mejorar por sí solo- hablaba Midorima con seriedad  
**_Kuroko parecía sorprendido, ambos chicos que le acompañaban le miraron extrañados  
-¿Tetsu?...- habló Alicia arqueando la ceja, extrañada por la repentina actitud de su amigo  
-¿Qué sucede?- dijo de la misma forma Kagami  
-Kagami-kun, puede que puedas vencer a la generación de los milagros en un combate aéreo, pero, quizás no puedas vencerlos en el suelo- empezó a explicar Kuroko  
-¿¡qué!?- se quejó un ofendido Kagami  
-Mis pases no sirven en ellos, además de que tú eres el único que los puede recibir…- en ese momento, un "clic" hizo en la cabeza de Alicia-Pero, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, un nuevo estilo que beneficiará a ti y a los demás miembros de Seirin. Si aprendo a manejar mi propio manejo, además de mis pases, sobrepasaré a la generación de los milagros-  
-En eso te equivocas, Tetsu- interrumpió Alicia, logrando que Kuroko le mirará confundido- Tiger no será el único que pueda recibir tus pases, ¡Yo también lo eh decidido! ¡Mejoraré mi propio estilo, incorporando tus pases! Y no solo eso, quiero manejar el balón como Daiki, así que, mejoraré mis propias técnicas, y superaré a ese tipo… Puede que yo no vaya por la generación de los milagros, pero si por el As, ¡Antes de invierno, habré superado a Aomine Daiki!- gritó una decidida Alicia, ganando sonrisas por parte del par de chicos que la acompañaban, en ese momento, el celular de Alicia sonó, sacándolos de trance, rápidamente Alicia revisó su teléfono, se trataba de un mensaje de Nanami:  
"De: Himiko  
Asunto: ¡Ya está lista la cena!  
¡Alice-tan! La cena está lista, solo faltan ustedes tres, ¡dense prisa!"  
-Oh… parece que la cena está lista… ¡Vamos!- Alicia empezó a correr  
-¡Por lo menos espéranos!- gritó Kagami, alcanzando a Alicia de inmediato, Kuroko les siguió con la mirada, sonriendo tiernamente y corriendo para alcanzarlos.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

La noche se fue rápida para todos los miembros de Seirirn, ya era de mañana y estaban listos para irse  
-Todos aquí- gritó Hyuuga para despedirse de los encargados de la casa- Listos y…-  
-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!- gritaron todos los miembros al mismo tiempo, haciendo una reverencia.

Alicia manejaba bastante tranquila, esta vez, Kagami era el copiloto, Riko había decidido ir atrás junto con Nanami y el resto  
-¡Qué bien! ¡Sigo vivo!- gritó un feliz Koganei  
-Creí que moriría en cualquier momento- confesó un aliviado Tsuchida  
-¡Solo quiero poder dormirme en mi futón!- eran los varios comentarios que se escuchaban en la camioneta; Kagami y Alicia venían en sus propios asuntos  
-Hace calor…- comentó Alicia, secándose un poco el sudor con su hombro derecho  
-Espera…- Kagami prendió el aire acondicionado, tomó una botella de agua, ofreciéndosela a Alicia  
-_Thanks…_\- Alicia sonrió, tomando la botella y bebiendo rápido, Kagami le recibió la botella, tomando un poco de la misma y guardándola.  
Alicia puso las direccionales, lista para dar vuelta e ir dejando a los demás en sus casas  
-¡ALICIA-SAN, DETENTE!- pidió Riko de repente, haciendo que Alicia frenara de golpe  
-¿¡Qué pasa!?- preguntó Alicia asustada, buscando si había atropellado algo o a alguien  
-¿A dónde crees que vas?- preguntó Riko confundida  
-Pues… a tu casa ¿no?- respondió Alicia de la misma forma  
-¿por qué creen que escogimos este lugar para entrenar?- preguntó Riko algo enfadada- ¡Este año los juegos son aquí!- explicó rápidamente  
-Ya veo…- habló Izuki buscando su celular en sus bolsillos- Alicia optó por orillarse un momento y poner el freno de mano  
-Hoy se juegan los cuartos de final y es entre…- dijo Izuki mientras maniobraba su teléfono, Hyuuga se asomó a su teléfono para ver, ambos se sorprendieron a sobremanera  
-¿Entre quién?- preguntó Alicia volteando hacia atrás y viendo las caras sorprendidas de todos, Kagami hizo lo mismo  
-Kaijo vs Touo- dijo Hyuuga asombrado  
-_¿¡Wut!?-_Alicia parecía igual de impresionada  
-¡Ahora vamos a ver la Interhigh!- ordenó Riko emocionada  
-¿Entonces es por el otro lado?- preguntó Alicia, quitando el freno de mano  
-¡Así es!- Riko se asomó a la parte de enfrente, señalando la dirección a tomar  
-Okay…- respondió Alicia, dando vuelta en "u" y dirigiéndose al estadio donde sería el encuentro.

Todos en la camioneta venían muy calmados, hablaban de cosas sin sentido, por otro lado, Alicia se mantenía pendiente del camino y Kagami miraba por la ventana  
-Kagami-kun…- la voz de Kuroko lo sacó de sus pensamientos, volteando la mirada a verlo  
-¿¡Qué quieres!?- preguntó Kagami fastidiado por como Kuroko estaba asomado, solo mostrando sus grandes ojos celestes  
-Justo antes de irnos, Midorima-kun te dejo un mensaje-  
-¿eh?- Kagami parecía aún más confundido  
-Hay que ver…- lanzó Alicia en un suspiro  
_**-Gracias- dijo Kuroko a Midorima, ambos estaban en el gimnasio  
-No seas ridículo, no hice nada para merecer tu gratitud, hasta una pulga puede saltar- contesto Midorima molesto y evadiendo la conversación  
**_-"Solo le di una lección porque es tan estúpido"-  
-Ese desgraciado…- se quejó Kagami más que ofendido y enojado  
-También…- interrumpió Kuroko, haciendo que Kagami le volviera a poner atención- "No pierdas hasta que gane"- esta vez, el tono de Kuroko parecía más serio, haciendo que Kagami se sorprendiera  
-¡Como si fuera a perder, idiota! ¡Dile eso!- dijo Kagami, aceptando el reto  
-Alicia-san, Midorima-kun también te dejó un mensaje- comentó Kuroko, mirando a Alicia  
-¿A sí?- preguntó Alicia indiferente  
-Sí… "Obviamente mis tiros son mucho mejores que los tuyos, la próxima vez ganaré sin falta"- comunicó Kuroko, haciendo que Alicia sonriera  
-_Chale…_ya veremos entonces- Alicia sonrió divertida- "¿Qué tan tsundere puede ser…?"-.

Después de varios minutos, llegaron al estadio  
-Los alcanzó en un rato- habló Alicia aun dentro del auto  
-De acuerdo, no te tardes- pidió Riko, Alicia arrancó y los demás entraron al estadio.

-"Lugares… lugares… ¡NO HAY NINGUN PUTO LUGAR!"- se quejó mentalmente Alicia, hasta que por fin encontró uno, rápidamente se estacionó y apagó el auto, iba a bajarse pero se detuvo ella misma, recogió su cabello y se acomodó los lentes-"Listo"- y rápidamente bajó del auto.

-¡ALICE!- escuchó su nombre en cuanto entró al gimnasio, volteo a varios lados, hasta que encontró a Kagami haciéndole señas, sonrió por impulso y corrió hasta llegar donde ellos  
-Siento la tardanza-se disculpó divertida- no había lugares _y me estacioné hasta juan de la chingada_-  
-¡Habla en japonés, joder!- se quejó Kagami  
-Jajaja, ya-ya, lo siento, ¿Cuánto falta para que empiece el partido?- preguntó sentándose a un lado de Kagami  
-No falta mucho- respondió Riko, girándose para ver a Alicia  
-Ya veo…- respondió algo pensativa  
-Alice…- llamó Kagami, Alicia se giró para verle- ¿Quién crees que gane este partido?-  
-Daiki obviamente- respondió rápidamente Alicia  
-¡Oye! ¡Por lo menos piénsalo un poco!- se quejó Kagami algo enojado  
-No hay mucho que pensar, sabes como yo, que Daiki es fuerte…- explicó Alicia con una sonrisa nerviosa  
-¡Lo sé!- respondió rápidamente Kagami  
-Pero bueno, Ryouta también tiene el beneficio de la duda, solo queda ver el partido, ¿no crees?- Kagami endureció su semblante, regresando su vista a la cancha, recordando lo que Kuroko le dijo al entrar al gimnasio  
_**-Es la primera vez que veo a dos regulares de la Generación de los milagros enfrentarse uno contra otro. Sin embargo… Kise-kun fue inspirado por Aomine-kun a jugar básquet y con frecuencia solían jugar juntos… pero, Kise-kun no ganó ni una sola vez-**_  
-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Himiko?- preguntó Alicia, buscándola por varios lados  
-Se fue, dijo que tenía cosas que hacer- contestó Koganei  
-_¡Qué perra!_\- se quejó Alicia-Bueno, ya le llamaré luego-  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Una pelota entró perfectamente por aquel aro, se escuchó el suspiro de alguien  
-Ya es hora…- habló consigo mismo, Aomine Daiki estaba listo para el siguiente partido  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Mooo ~~- se quejaba Nanami mientras salía del estadio-"odio los deportes, solo venía a los partidos a ver a Teppei-senpai, pero ni siquiera me dejan estar un minuto a solas con él, moooo ~~"- justo cuando salió al estacionamiento, se encontró con un chico increíblemente alto, tez morena y cabello oscuro-"Es enorme… debe estar igual de alto que Teppei-senpai… además es de piel oscura…"- Nanami le siguió con la mirada, notando que se dirigía al estadio-"Debe ser un jugador… bueno, no es que me importe"- volvió a sus asuntos, solo quería llegar a casa y dormir un rato.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Por más que insistiera, Aomine no le contestaba el teléfono, ya era la quinta vez que le llamaba  
-¿Lograste comunicarte con él, Momoi?- Imayoshi salió de los vestuarios, estaba ansioso  
-No contesta- respondió Momoi seria, colgó su teléfono resignada y entró con Imayoshi a los vestuarios  
-Aomine se lo está tomando con calma…- apresuró a decir Imayoshi  
-¡No necesitamos a ese imbécil!- gritó Wakamatsu ya fuera de sus casillas, como en cada partido que tenían  
-¡Lo siento, Lo siento!- empezó Sakurai a pedir disculpas innecesarias  
-Llega tarde a todos los malditos partidos, y cuando llega ni siquiera se esfuerza- empezó a quejarse un encolerizado Wakamatsu-¡Estoy seguro de que hoy también llegará tarde!-  
-Si hoy no se presenta estaremos en problemas…- habló el entrenador Harasawa algo nervioso-no podemos darnos el lujo de empezar el partido sin él contra este contrincante…- justo en ese momento, la puerta del vestuario se abrió  
-Hola…¿Me buscaban?- saludó Aomine, venía empapado de sudor  
-Parece que ya has calentado- habló más aliviado el entrenador  
-Pensé que hoy tendrían problemas sin mí- habló un Aomine engrandecido  
-¡No hagas que nos preocupemos!- regañó Momoi bastante enfadada  
-Kise es nuestro oponente, no era posible que yo llegara tarde a este partido- diciendo esto, Momoi se sorprendió bastante- He estado esperando con ansias jugar contra él- Momoi endureció su semblante a sobremanera al ver la expresión de su amigo- Es uno de los pocos oponentes a quien puedo aplastar todo lo que yo quiera- Aomine parecía emocionado, su cara lo decía todo, aunque esta provocaba temor .  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Alicia jugaba con su celular, fueron los gritos de emoción por parte del público que le hicieron alzar la mirada.  
-¡Están aquí!- escuchó vociferar al público, Alicia ya podía ver a ambos equipos prepararse, buscó con la mirada a Kise y Aomine, encontrándolos al instante, vio que hablaron un poco, seguidamente, Kise fue con su equipo, ambos parecían decididos  
-"Vaya… parece que están más que listos para enfrentarse"- pensó con una tenue sonrisa.  
Aomine se dirigía con su equipo, aunque cierta presencia en las gradas le hizo voltear-¿mmh?- pudo distinguir perfectamente a Cristian, miró a sus lados, venía acompañado de su equipo-"Este tipo… nunca creí verle aquí…"-pensó divertido, se le quedó viendo por razones que incluso él mismo desconocía, hasta que Cristian, al sentir la penetrante mirada del As de Touo sobre ella, miró hacia la cancha, específicamente a Aomine, Cristian parecía sorprendida por esa acción, ambos quedaron viéndose por segundos, hasta que Aomine sonrió presuntuoso y se dirigió con su equipo.  
-"Este pendejo…"- pensó Alicia sonriendo de la misma forma-"Bueno… será interesante este partido"-  
-¡Que comience el segundo juego de cuartos de final entre la preparatoria Kaijo y la Academia Touo!- se vocifero el inicio del partido, los jugadores estaban más que listos, sedientos de victoria y ansiosos por ganar.  
El primer cuarto empezó, el arbitró lanzó el balón, siendo Kaijo quien lo consiguiera.  
-"¿Cómo terminara?"- pensaba Riko, viendo atenta el partido-"Habiendo jugando con Kise-kun y Aomine-kun, honestamente siento que Aomine-kun es mejor…"-.

Kasamatsu capturó el balón pasándolo inmediatamente a Kise, quedando en un uno a uno con Aomine  
-"Eso fue demasiado rápido"- pensó Alicia sorprendida  
Ambos, Kise y Aomine se miraban serios, tratando de leer los movimientos contrarios, aunque Kise rápidamente se abrió paso, pero Aomine lo alcanzó en un santiamén, robándole el balón  
-¿Creíste que podrías esquivarme con eso?- preguntó un presuntuoso Aomine, Kise le miraba con el ceño fruncido; Imayoshi capturó el balón, pasándola Wakamatsu, quien fue cubierto por Kobori  
-"Este tipo es bueno defendiendo… en ese caso…"- pensó Wakamatsu acorralado, pasando el balón a Sakurai, quien estaba más cerca  
-¡Perdón!- gritó Sakurai lanzando el balón, Moriyama fue a cubrirle, pero fue muy tarde, el balón ya había encestado los primeros 3 puntos para Touo  
-Un triple eh…- Alicia soltó en un suspiró, cruzándose de brazos  
-Parece que Touo lleva el flujo del juego- comentó Kiyoshi serio, mirando el partido con atención  
El balón fue de nuevo a las manos de Kise, quedando de nuevo contra Aomine  
-¿De nuevo Kise-kun?- habló Riko confundida al ver que Aomine volvía a marcar a Kise-"Si sigue así por mucho tiempo…"- pensó  
Kise no intentó huir, simplemente saltó  
-"¡Qué rápido!"- pensó Alicia sorprendida-¡Un momento!- gritó más sorprendida  
-"Eso es…" ¿Eehh?- Sakurai identificó inmediatamente la jugada de Kise  
-"¡Ese es el tiro rápido de Sakurai!"- pensó Wakamatsu furioso, viendo como Kise lanzaba el balón  
-Veo que aún eres hábil copiando a las personas- Aomine habló sarcástico-¡Pero eso no es suficiente para ganar!- Aomine saltó, tocando el balón con la punta de los dedos  
-"¡Qué rápido!"-Kagami pensaba bastante asombrado-"Ha saltado después y aun así la toco"-  
El balón bailó alrededor del aro  
-"¿No es malo que las estrellas de ambos equipos se enfrenten constantemente?"-Izuki estaba igual que sus demás compañeros, veía más que atento todas las acciones que se presentaban en la cancha-"Si pueden detener esto…"-  
-"Touo tendrá el flujo del juego"- Alicia pensaba lo mismo, aunque ella veía el partido con una cara indiferente, recargando su mentón en la mano izquierda.  
Imayoshi consiguió el balón, corría confiado, sabía que si detenían aquella jugada, Touo tendía el flujo total del juego, aunque no espero que el capitán de Kaijo logrará robarle el balón  
-"¿Qué?"- Imayoshi se sorprendió por el repentino ataque, Kasamatsu se posicionó para tirar  
-¡No somos tan generosos como para entregar el control del juego tan fácil!- gritó Kasamatsu lanzando el balón, el cual encestó limpiamente, empatando el tablero con 3 puntos  
-¡OOOHHH!-Koganei gritó emocionado junto con el público-¡Empataron!- Kagami sonrió algo relajado, aunque miró a su derecha, viendo a Alicia indiferente  
-¿Alice?- llamó algo fuera de lugar  
-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó, mirando a Kagami  
-¿En serio crees que gane Aomine?- preguntó arqueando la ceja  
-No lo creo, es obvio que va a ganar, aunque…- Alicia desvió su mirada a cierta pantera que jugaba en la cancha- Creo que va a tener muchos problemas…- dijo sonriendo divertida  
-¡Defensa! ¡Qué no marquen!- gritó Kasamatsu, animando a su equipo  
-¡Sí!- gritaron enérgicos los demás regulares de Kaijo  
-"¿Hizo un tiro repentino desde ahí? Pudo reagruparse antes de atacar… ¡Le dieron la vuelta al juego y retomaron el control!"- Hyuuga pensaba con la boca abierta, realmente sorprendido por tal jugada  
-Te daremos todo el apoyo que necesites- Kasamatsu se dirigió a Kise  
-Senpai…- Kise estaba conmovido por ello  
-¡Pero eso no significa que puedan machacarnos!- Kasamatsu empezó a patear a Kise en son de regaño  
-¡Perdón!- gritó Kise con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-Casi toman el control del partido- el capitán de Touo parecía preocupado por el partido-Kasamatsu-kun ¿cierto? Tiene buenas habilidades de liderazgo, no hay mucho como él-

Aomine estaba demasiado confiando, incluso bastante emocionado por el partido  
-Ya veo. ¡Qué sempai tan digno de confianza!- Y de nuevo, Kise y Aomine quedaron en un uno a uno- ¿Si no puedes enfrentarme tu solo, todos me enfrentaran juntos, no?- Aomine hablaba con burla en la voz, haciendo que Kise le mirara con enfado- Así que empezaste a pensar como Tetsu ¿tuviste un cambio de actitud luego de perder contra él? Me están aburriendo-  
-Ja… no dije nada de eso- Kise sonrió sancarronamente, siguiéndole el juego a Aomine  
-"Este tipo…"- Aomine notó el cambió de Kise, su defensa era perfecta  
-"No tiene huecos… su defensa es buena"- pensó Kiyoshi bastante impresionado  
-Reconozco que eh llegado a reconocer las ideas de Kurokocchi. Hasta quiero que Kaijo gane, pero, no me importa que es lo correcto, solo quiero vencerte ¡No soy tan maduro para jugar básquet con la razón!- Aomine miraba algo sorprendido a Kise, aunque su semblante se relajó con una sonrisa sancarrona  
-"En fuerza física, Kise está igual que Aomine, pero en velocidad y su forma de usarla… ¿podrá detenerlo el solo?"- Kagami pensaba bastante atento, teniendo sus dudas con el ganador  
Aomine empezó a botar el balón despacio, rápidamente lanzó el balón  
-"¿Pase?"-se preguntó Alicia confundida, frunciendo el ceño en son de duda  
Aunque la jugada era todo lo contrario, Aomine giró hacia su izquierda, tomando nuevamente el balón y corriendo hacia la canasta, Kise intentó robarle el balón, pero Aomine cambió el balón de mano a una velocidad increíble, haciendo que Kagami se sorprendiera  
-"¡Qué cambio tan veloz!"- pensó un atónito Kagami  
Aomine corría confiado, pero Kise volvió a intentar pararle, Aomine se sorprendió  
-¡Lo detuvo a esa velocidad!- Koganei estaba sorprendido por los hechos  
-Aún no termina- habló Alicia con la misma cara indiferente, cambiando el sostén de su mentón a su mano derecha, sus compañeros le miraron algo confundidos, regresando la mirada a la cancha  
Aomine saltó, al mismo tiempo lanzando el balón, haciendo un tiro sin forma, Kise saltó con todas sus fuerzas, deteniendo el balón eficazmente  
-_¿¡Qué!?/_ ¿En serio?- -Alicia y Kagami se sorprendieron a sobremanera, recargándose en las coderas del asiento y haciéndose hacia enfrente  
-Detuvo a Aomine… por completo- Hyuuga estaba igual de sorprendido, Alicia suspiró, dejándose caer en el asiento  
-"Estoy impresionado…"- Imayoshi mantenía el ceño fruncido-"Esta es la primera vez que veo a alguien detenido por Aomine en un uno a uno"-  
-No pensé que realmente me detendrías- Aomine sonrío divertido, viendo pasar a Kise a un lado  
-¿Quién crees que era el que jugaba y perdía todos los días contra ti?- Kise le miraba decidido- Te conozco mejor que nadie-  
-Ya veo…- Aomine asentía levemente con una sonrisa burlona plasmada en el rostro.  
-"Puede que hayan detenido a Daiki pero… Touo la tiene a ella"- Alicia miraba a Momoi fijamente, suspiró y regresó si mirada al partido.  
Kasamatsu era cubierto por Imayoshi; buscaba opciones para la siguiente jugada  
-"¿Qué hago? ¿La paso a Kise?"- se preguntaba mentalmente, aunque notó que Kise era cubierto por Aomine, frunció el ceño fastidiado, buscando más opciones, fue cuando Moriyama se hizo paso, quitándose a Sakurai del camino-¡Moriyama!- gritó, para llamar la atención del aludido  
-"No caeremos en eso"- pensó Imayoshi con una sonrisa confiada-"Vas a fingir un pase y… ¡tratarás de encestar!"- Y tal como pensó Imayoshi, Kasamatsu burló a Imayoshi por su derecha, corriendo directo hacia la canasta, pero Imayoshi le alcanzó al instante, Kasamatsu no se inmutó ni un poco, siguió con su jugada dando una media -¿Y ahora un tiro de suspensión, no?- Imayoshi saltó, listo para bloquear el tiro  
-Así es, ¡Pero no importa!- Kasamatsu saltó, sin importarle que hayan leído su jugada  
-"Es veloz ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Sabía que venía pero no pude seguirle!"- Imayoshi se sorprendió a sobremanera, Kasamatsu lanzó el balón, pero Imayoshi pudo tocar el balón con la punta de sus dedos  
-¡Rebote!- gritaron en la cancha  
-¡Esta vez sí lo lograré!- Hayakawa corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la canasta, logrando conseguir el rebote con éxito, la cual, pasó a Moriyama, quien saltó enseguida, encestando con éxito. Inmediatamente, el pitido por parte del árbitro se escuchó  
-Fin del primer cuarto- anunciaron en los altavoces.

-5 puntos de diferencia ¿eh?- Alicia miraba el marcador, 18-13 favor Kaijo  
-Kaijo dominó por completo el primer cuarto- Riko siguió el comentario de Alicia  
-¿Aomine no estará conteniéndose otra vez, o sí?- Kagami preguntó bastante serio  
-No, Aomine-kun debe de ir enserio- Kuroko respondió la pregunta de Kagami, estaba igual, o incluso más atento que todos al partido-Solo puedo decir que Kise-kun es más fuerte- Alicia lanzó un suspiro resignado ante las palabras de Kuroko  
-"No creo que Daiki de su brazo a torcer…"- pensó, mirando hacia las bancas del equipo de Touo.

-Aomine-kun, escúchame, a este paso…- Momoi interceptó a Aomine en cuanto se incorporó con los demás en la banca  
-Cállate, Satsuki- Aomine se dejó caer en la banca-"Te has vuelto más fuerte, Kise… me vas a dar problemas"- pensó, dejando salir un sonoro suspiro cansado, recargo sus codos en sus rodillas, sonriendo de manera retorcida, estaba emocionado, eso era un hecho.

-Kaijo va a la cabeza. Honestamente me sorprende- Hyuuga estaba impresionado por como concluyó el primer cuarto  
-"No esperaba que Kise superara a Aomine por tanto. Definitivamente se ha hecho más fuerte"- estos pensamientos inundaban a Kagami, quien veía hacia la banca de Kaijo  
-¿puedo preguntarles algo?- Kiyoshi miró a su equipo con suma seriedad  
-Ya preguntaste…- Alicia respondió divertida  
-¡RESPETA A TUS SUPERIORES!- regañó Hyuuga molesto  
-Bromeaba, solo bromeaba- Alicia rio levemente-¿Qué querías preguntar, senpai?-  
-¿Cómo es que vencieron a Kaijo?- los demás sintieron la pregunta como un balde de agua fría  
-_Supongo que le chingamos chido…- _habló Alicia, algo nerviosa por la respuesta  
-¡Habla japonés!- regañó Hyuuga molesto  
-¿Con… espíritu?- contestó dudoso Kagami, traduciendo lo que Alicia intentó decir  
-También…- Kuroko habló, llamando la atención de los demás- Dije que Aomine-kun está jugando en serio, él va mejorando mientras continua el partido. Entonces si va a mejorar, probablemente será pronto-  
-¿Y por pronto te refieres a ahora?- preguntó Alicia, sonriendo confianzuda  
-No puedo contestar eso con certeza, pero es posible que sea en el segundo cuarto- contestó Kuroko  
-Ya veo…- contestó Kagami por Alicia  
-Bueno, solo queda observar- Alicia se acomodó en su asiento, estirándose un poco y desparramándose en su asiento, recargando su mentón en la mano izquierda  
-¡Siéntate bien!- ordenaron Riko y Hyuuga al sentir los pies de Alicia en la espalda  
-¡Oblíguenme!- gritó Alicia divertida  
-Ya veo…- Riko detonó un aura bastante tenebrosa, Alicia sin pensarlo dos veces, se sentó correctamente en su asiento  
-_L-Lo siento…- _se disculpó cabizbaja.

-Comienza el segundo cuarto- se escucharon los altavoces, los jugadores se posicionaron en sus lugares, el partido iba con bastante calma.  
-"Pensé que serían más agresivos desde el inicio, pero se lo están tomando con calma"- Hyuuga se asombró por el cambio de ambiente en la cancha  
Sakurai capturó el balón, pasándola inmediatamente a Susa, quien pasó a Imayoshi, Kasamatsu iba a detenerle pero Susa rápidamente fue a dar una mano, haciendo una pantalla, dándole el paso libre a Imayoshi, rápidamente, saltó para encestar, pero Moriyama saltó para detenerle, Imayoshi reaccionó rápido, pasándola a Wakamatsu, quien logró encestar los primeros 2 puntos del segundo cuarto.  
-¡Tranquilos!- gritó Kasamatsu, teniendo control del balón- ¡Tomemos esos puntos de vuelta!- Kasamatsu estaba listo para correr, aunque Imayoshi le cubrió de inmediato-"Este tipo…"- se quejó mentalmente  
-Sé que eres rápido, así que no te dejaré ir- Imayoshi sonreía más de lo normal, Kasamatsu optó por pasar el balón, el cual, capturó Kise sin problemas, quedando de nuevo en un uno a uno con Aomine-Ah… déjame advertirte una cosa…- Imayoshi llamó la atención del capitán de Kaijo- No importa contra quien juegue, Aomine no pierde. Él es el más fuerte-  
Todos en la cancha se sorprendieron, al ver la penetrante presión que Aomine ejercía hacia Kise  
-"¡Puedo sentir la presión hasta aquí arriba! Su concentración es intensa"- Kagami parecía impresionado por la concentración de Aomine.  
Kise y Aomine se analizaban, pensaban en como atacar, Kise alzó el balón, listo para lanzarlo, pero Aomine fue más rápido, logrando un eficaz robo  
-Dijiste que me conoces mejor que nadie- Aomine le miraba serio- ¿Y no has pensado que también puede ser al revés?- Aomine corrió hacia la canasta, pero Kise aún no se rendía, corrió velozmente a detenerle, pensando la siguiente jugada que haría su contrincante  
-"¡A la izquierda… entonces, ¡Es un crossover a la derecha! ¡Ya lo tengo!"- Kise había leído los movimientos de Aomine, fue a cubrir su lado derecho, aunque Aomine sabía que lo habían leído, rápidamente cambió su jugada, yendo hacia el lado izquierdo –"¿¡Se ha ido al otro lado!?"- Kise se sorprendió por la increíble velocidad de Aomine  
-"¿En serio? Kise debía tener la ventaja ¡Pero forzó otra jugada por el centro de gravedad cambiante de Kise!"- Kagami miraba con la boca abierta aquella jugada  
-"¿Realmente podré superarle?"- Alicia miraba el partido con el ceño arrugado y llena de sorpresa-"Cada que lo veo jugar, dejo de creer que realmente tenga 16 años…"-  
Aomine logró deshacerse de la marca de Kise, corrió directo a la canasta con una sonrisa satisfactoria, saltó para lanzar el balón, pero Kobori de la misma forma, saltó para detenerle, golpeando levemente a Aomine en el aire, ganando una falta; Aomine, sin inmutarse, lanzó el balón, el cual, entró limpiamente por el aro, en cuanto ambos aterrizaron, el árbitro pitó del silbato  
-¡La canasta es válida, un tiro libre!- Kise soló chasqueo la lengua, sintiéndose impotente. Los jugadores se formaron a los lados para dejar el tiro libre, Kaijo rogaba para que Aomine fallara, pero era más que esa pelota cruzaría el aro limpiamente, lo cual pasó, gracias a ese tiro, Touo empató el partido con 18 puntos en marcador  
-"Esto es malo… ya no puede detener a Aomine, parece que ni siquiera Kise… puede ganar"- Hyuuga pensaba bastante resignado, mirando como Kise jadeaba cansado, manteniendo el ceño fruncido por la frustración que sentía.  
Nuevamente, Kise recibió el balón, ganando gritos de disgusto por parte del público; el cual, ignoraron por completo, Kise miraba a Aomine con detenimiento, parecía más serio de lo normal, cosa que Aomine notó al instante, Kise copió la técnica de Kasamatsu, dando media vuelta para rebasar a Aomine y encestar, Aomine reconoció la jugada de inmediato, deteniéndole de la misma forma  
-¡Yo soy tu marca! No asumas que soy igual que ese retorcido cuatro ojos- gritó Aomine, bastante divertido y presuntuoso  
-¿Estás hablando de mí? ¡Qué cruel!- se quejó Imayoshi ofendido, el balón salió de los límites  
-Preparatoria Kaijo, tiempo fuera- se escucharon en los altavoces, seguido de un silbatazo.

-Empatados…- Hyuuga habló, lanzado la palabra en un suspiro- Pero el juego apenas está comenzando- terminó hablando, dando ánimos-Touo no será fácil de parar cuando toman el ritmo-  
-"Pero la diferencia entre los equipos no es tan grande. La victoria se decidirá por la diferencia entre sus jugadores estrella… ¿qué harán?"- Kiyoshi endureció su semblante, ese partido iba más que reñido.  
-¿Kuroko?- Kagami notó lo tenso que estaba su compañero, quien solo se dedicaba a ver el partido con sumo cuidado, estudiando cada uno de los movimientos  
-¡Termina el tiempo fuera!- sonaron los altavoces de nuevo.  
Kaijo iba por todo con la siguiente jugada, su aura detonaba determinación, enfado, pero sobre todo, cargada de decisión, Touo notó esto, estaban igual de preparados para contraatacar.  
Y el balón, por enésima vez, cayó en manos de Kise, quedando en otro uno a uno contra Aomine, aunque, Kise apretó los labios, decidiendo pasar el balón, acción que sorprendió tanto a Aomine, como a los espectadores del partido  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te rendiste?- Aomine preguntó en burla-"¿Qué sucede? Un uno a uno no es su única opción, pero no está siendo lo suficientemente agresivo"- Aomine se mantenía confundido por la jugada de Kise, se había rendido demasiado pronto para ser él  
-"¿Qué estarán tramando?"- Kagami estaba igual de confundido que Aomine  
-"¿Simplemente lo dejará?"- Alicia arqueó la ceja con la misma actitud  
Sakurai le robó el balón a Moriyama, pasándola rápidamente a Susa, quien a su vez, la pasó a Aomine, quedando de nuevo contra Kise  
-"Esto no se ve bien… creí que se había rendido conmigo, pero no… no tiene intenciones de perder; pero no importa"- Aomine se irguió, botando el balón sumamente lento- Hagas lo que hagas, el resultado no cambiará- Aomine, lentamente se dirigió a su derecha, pasando a Kise con una velocidad increíble, Aomine saltó para encestar con una clavada, pero Kasamatsu fue a cubrirle, generando una falta a propósito, Aomine le miraba confundido, fulminándolo con la mirada al mismo tiempo, el árbitro sopló de su silbato  
-¡Falta ofensiva, número 5 negro!- gritó el árbitro  
-La jugada no contará…- Alicia endureció el semblante, frunciendo el ceño-"Bueno, ante situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas… a pesar de la gran diferencia de contextura física se lanzó a atacar… el "senpai" tiene huevos"- pensó, entendiendo del todo a Kasamatsu.  
_**-¡Los Lobos, tiempo fuera!- gritó el árbitro, soplando de su silbato seguidamente, los jugadores se acercaron a sus respectivas bancas, rodeando a sus entrenadores  
-Bien, seré directa:- Rina mantenía los brazos cruzados, y el ceño levemente fruncido- Nos están pateando el trasero- los regulares rascaron su nuca algo incómodos- pero no se preocupen- Rina prosiguió, sonriéndole al chico que tenía al lado, Gustavo- entre este chico y yo pensamos en algo y necesitamos que tú- señaló con la voz a Alejandro- le hagas al número 8 una falta, este es el plan…-  
-¡Fin del tiempo fuera!- gritó el árbitro, los jugadores volvieron a sus marcas, y, justo como lo planearon, Alan saltó cuando el número 8 del equipo contrario iba a encestar con una clavada, ganando así su quinta falta y no contando la canasta con la que ellos ganarían  
-¡Fin del partido! Con un marcador 98-96 ¡Ganan Los Lobos!- gritó el árbitro, terminando el partido  
-"Sé que está mal, pero ante medidas desesperadas…"- pensó Rina, lanzando un suspiro aliviado.  
**_-Bien jugado, senpai- Aomine le tendió una mano a Kasamtsu, ayudándole a levantarse, su tono de voz era más bien burlón  
-Acabas de golpear a un jugador, ¿Y esa actitud, niñato?- Kasamatsu le regañó, dirigiéndose con su equipo-"Todo depende de ti, Kise"-  
Aomine corría a toda velocidad, aunque Kise le estaba persiguiendo para detenerle, Aomine se detuvo en seco en cuanto vio que Kise le cerró el paso; pero rápidamente paso el balón de un lado a otro, pasando a Kise por su lado derecho, Kise le fue a detener de nuevo, pero Aomine lanzó el balón por detrás suyo, encestando la pelota, así fueron dos tiros seguidos  
-Ryouta parece cansado…- comentó Alicia, estirándose en su asiento  
-No solo eso…- Kagami parecía sorprendido, tenía cara de no creer los hechos de algo  
-¿De qué hablas?- Alicia le miró sin entender  
-Es justo como sospechas, Kagami-kun- Kuroko respondió el comentario de Kagami, ganando miradas dudosas por parte de Alicia  
-Pero… él dijo que no podía hacerlo- Kagami hablaba asombrado  
-Sí, pero si no lo hace no podrán ganar- respondió Kuroko, algo más serio de lo normal-Kise-kun intentará copiar el estilo de Aomine-kun-  
-¿De qué demonios hablas, Tetsu?- Alicia arqueo la ceja creer lo que escuchaba-¿Realmente puede hacerlo?- Los demás jugadores de Seirin se voltearon a ponerle atención  
-Kise-kun solo puede imitar las cosas que él puede hacer- explicó rápidamente Kuroko-No puede copiar lo que no puede hacer-  
-En resumen y dicho de manera simple él es solo un aprendiz. - Riko continuo la explicación, al ver que varios de los jugadores no entendían (Koganei)- No puede recrear los movimientos de jugadores de la NBA, ni jugadas que superen su habilidad física-  
-Sin embargo, si está tratando de imitarle es porque cree que puede hacerlo- concluyó Kiyoshi con la explicación anterior.  
Imayoshi botaba el balón, Kasamatsu le cubría; antes de hacer alguna jugada miró el reloj del marcador, del cual, solo faltaban 5 segundos para terminar el segundo cuarto  
-Oh… vaya…- Imayoshi sonrió triunfante, y sin más, saltó para lanzar el balón, por impulso, Kasamatsu trató de detenerlo, pero fue muy tarde, se confió de que el balón no entraría, pero fue ingrata su sorpresa al ver que el balón entró limpiamente por el aro, contando la canasta de este, y terminando al mismo tiempo, el segundo cuarto-¡Pero qué suerte!- gritó Imayoshi sarcástico -entró- sonrió de manera retorcida, al ver que su jugada funcionó exitosamente  
-No puedo creerlo…- comentó Hyuuga basto de sorpresa  
-Tsk…- se quejó Alicia enojada-La última vez que intente hacer un Buzzer Beater no me salió, _pinche cuatro ojos culero-_Alicia entrecerró los ojos enojada  
-El segundo cuarto ha terminado- se escucharon los altavoces-Hay un descanso de 10 minutos- el marcador quedaba 34-43 favor Touo, De la nada, Alicia se levantó de golpe  
-¿Alice? ¿A dónde vas?- Kagami le preguntó algo preocupado  
-¿mm? Voy por algo de beber ¿alguien quiere algo?- preguntó con una leve sonrisa, a lo que la bombardearon de pedidos  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-"Esto me pasa por ser tan amable"- pensaba Alicia bastante enojada-"Creo que vi una máquina en el lobby"- sin esperar más, se dirigió al lobby del estadio; en cuanto llegó, pudo ver a lo lejos a Aomine, quien miraba hacia la ventana bastante concentrado, Alicia sonrió divertida, dirigiéndose hacia la máquina, pidiendo de esta dos cervezas, y dirigiéndose a Aomine  
-¡Hey!- llamó, Aomine se volteó para ver a quien le llamaba, Cristian le lanzó la lata de cerveza, la cual, Aomine cachó sin problemas, sorprendiéndose al mismo tiempo al ver de quien se trataba  
-No creí verte aquí…- habló Aomine, sonriendo presumido  
-Parece que alguien tiene problemas- habló Cristian con la misma sonrisa en la cara, sentándose en una de las bancas que estaba cerca, Aomine le siguió, sentándose a su derecha  
-¿Problemas? ¡JA! Ya te lo dije, el único que puede vencerme soy yo- Aomine, jugueteó con la lata que tenía entre las manos, recargando sus codos en sus rodillas  
-Yo no estaría tan seguro- habló Cristian, destapando de la lata que disponía y tomando de la misma- Ryouta se ve decidido, deberías ir con cuidado- diciendo esto, Cristian imitó la posición de Aomine, revolviendo el líquido que contenía la lata  
-¿Acaso no escuchaste?-Aomine se hizo hacia atrás, recargando las palmas de sus manos en la banca, justo detrás de él-El único que…-  
-¡Te escuché!- interrumpió Cristian, sorprendiendo a Aomine-Es por eso que te lo advierto… ¡no pierdas hasta que yo te gane!- amenazó, Aomine le miraba sorprendido- ¿Te lo prometí, no? Te dije que yo te sacaría de esa soledad, así que eso mismo cumpliré, solo… no pierdas-Aomine sonrió divertido  
-De acuerdo…- contestó, bajando la mirada sin dejar de sonreí, recargando, de nuevo, ambos codos en sus rodillas, Cristian le miró con ternura, lanzando un suspiro después  
-Creo que es hora de volver…- Cristian se levantó de su asiento-¡No pierdas!- sentenció mientras caminaba de regreso a las gradas  
-Eso es imposible- habló Aomine audible para ambos-él único que puede vencerme soy yo-Cristian le veía por el rabillo del ojo, sonriendo orgulloso.  
Aomine se levantó de su asiento, mirando que la lata que le habían lanzado era nada más que cerveza, rio por sus adentros, solo mostrando una leve sonrisa  
-"Maldito borracho…"- pensó con cierta ternura.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-"Demonios… al final solo me compré a mi…"- pensaba Alicia rascando su nuca-"Tendré que inventarme algo…"- Alicia lanzó un suspiro, cuando una cabellera celeste le hizo desatenderse de sus asuntos-¡Tetsu!- le llamó, el aludido volteo en dirección de la voz, vislumbrando a Alicia dirigiéndose hacia él  
-Alicia-san…- detuvo sus pasos, hasta que la chica llegó hasta él  
-Parece que tú también saliste- le sonrió  
-Sí… fui al baño, pero me encontré con Kise-kun- comentó indiferente  
-Ya veo…- Alicia sonrió con ternura  
-¿No encontraste las bebidas que te encargaron los senpai?- preguntó Kuroko, regresando a la realidad a Alicia  
-B-Bueno… la verdad es que me encontré con Daiki y al final no compré nada… ¡No le digas a la entrenadora!- pidió en un suplico  
-Sí- respondió Kuroko sin expresión alguna  
-¡Gracias!- y ambos se dirigieron a las gradas.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Alicia-san- recibió Riko con una sonrisa, la cual fue remplazada con una cara de duda-¿Dónde están las bebidas?- preguntó  
-Pues… estaban surtiendo las máquinas, así que no pude comprar nada…- mintió Alicia, rascando su nuca nerviosa  
-Qué lástima, realmente tenía calor- Riko se quejó, creyéndose lo que Alicia le decía, ambos chicos que llegaban se sentaron en sus lugares  
-Tardaste…-Kagami miró a Alicia algo preocupado, rápidamente Alicia se sentó  
-¿En serio? Lo siento, lo siento- se disculpó divertida  
-¿Pasó algo más, cierto?- preguntó serio, Alicia le miró unos cuantos segundos, relajando su semblante con una tenue sonrisa  
-_Te cuento más tarde- _le susurró en inglés, guiñándole el ojo, Kagami se sonrojó un poco  
-¡Si no quieres contarlo solo dilo!- se quejó Kagami infantilmente  
-¡Yo nunca dije eso!- se defendió Alicia divertida  
-¡Comienza el tercer cuarto!- se escucharon los altavoces  
-Será mejor ver el resto del partido- dijo Alicia sonriendo, acomodándose en su asiento para ver el partido, Kagami le miró unos segundos, teniendo sus sospechas  
-"Estoy seguro que paso algo…"- pensó, haciéndole caso a Alicia y mirando el resto del partido  
Imayoshi recibió un pase, el cual, enseguida pasó a manos de Sakurai, Moriyama fue a cubrirle, poniéndose nervioso por la increíble presión que ejercían, Sakurai, en un intento de deshacerse de su marca, Kasamatsu aprovechó la oportunidad para robar el balón desde el punto ciego de Sakurai: un robo por la espalda; Aomine se sorprendió por aquella jugada, aquella distracción la aprovechó Kise para deshacerse de él, corriendo directo a la canasta, Kasamatsu, quien mantenía el balón, la pasó a Kise, quien corría a toda velocidad; Imayoshi corrió a cubrirle  
-¡No te dejaré!- gritó, deteniendo a Kise, aunque este se mantenía sumergido en sus asuntos, susurraba cosas, o más bien, repasaba los movimientos de Aomine; Kise botó el balón a su izquierda dejando el balón libre, rápidamente, volvió a tomarlo, yendo a su derecha y pasando eficazmente a Imayoshi, quien tardó en reaccionar por la increíble velocidad de Kise-"¿Esto es de Aomine?"- se preguntó mentalmente bastante estupefacto, Aomine cargaba con la misma cara de sorpresa; Imayoshi decidió no quedarse sin hacer nada, corrió a cubrirle, ganando una falta, el árbitro sonó el silbato  
-¡Falta por obstrucción!- gritó el árbitro-¡Número 4 negro!- Seirin, quien se mantenía viendo el partido con suma atención, estaba sorprendido, Kise aprendía demasiado rápido, y, tal y como iba, podría imitar a Aomine a la perfección.  
Kise volvió a tener el balón entre sus manos, corría decidido, hasta que Wakamatsu corrió a cubrirle, se detuvo en seco, jugó con el balón, pasándolo entre sus piernas a una gran velocidad, Wakamatsu se detuvo, casi cayendo al piso, fue cuando Kise saltó, pensaba tirar desde atrás del tablero  
-"¿¡Piensa hacerlo!?"- pensó Alicia sorprendida, recordando que ese movimiento, Aomine lo uso contra Kagami; Wakamatsu saltó para cubrirle, aunque solo ganó una falta más, empujando a Kise en el aire; Kise lanzó el balón, pero este solo bailó alrededor del aro, sin encestar, el árbitro volvió a marcar  
-¡Falta por empuje!- gritó-¡número 6 negro, tiro libre, dos canastas!-  
-¡Kise es increíble!- Koganei estaba impresionado-¡Es justo como Aomine!-  
-No, aun no es perfecto-habló Riko, ganando las miradas curiosas de los demás  
-¿Eh?- Koganei habló por todos  
-Si te fijas, solo imita los ataques rápidos cuando le marca alguien que no es Aomine-kun. Estoy segura de que aún le falta algo- explicó rápidamente Riko  
-Entonces…cuando Kise traté de enfrentar a Aomine, será cuando haya perfeccionado su copia- Kiyoshi simplificó las palabras de Riko.  
El árbitro le dio el balón a Kise, quien botó un par de veces el balón, lanzándolo, para encestar la primera canasta, el árbitro volvió a entregarle el balón, marcando la segunda eficazmente; el marcador iba 46-58 favor Touo, Aomine miraba asesinamente a Kise; el público animaba a Kaijo, estaban emocionados de que aún seguían en pie, aunque toda esta emoción se vio interrumpida por un tiro sorpresa, tiro proveniente de Aomine, todo quedó en silencio, no se habían dado cuenta de nada, todo fue… bastante rápido  
-"L-Literalmente, ¡con la mano en la cintura encestó!"- pensó Alicia sorprendida, viendo la pose de Aomine-"Parece que quiere matar a alguien…"- arrugó el ceño, asustándose un poco de la mirada del contrario; el público enloqueció después de unos segundos, estaban impactados de tal tiro tan rápido, el marcador sumo 60 puntos para Touo, 46 para Kaijo  
-Ya van 14 puntos…- comentó Kagami impresionado  
-¿Te quedarás ahí parado, Kise? Si no vas a poder imitarme, déjalo ya- Aomine escupía las palabras como balas- No soy tan paciente como para esperar que estés listo  
-"Por mucho que confíes en tu jugador estrella y le esperes, en el básquet no es tan fácil voltear el marcador, aunque Kise termine de copiarle, si queda poco tiempo y una gran diferencia en puntos, no sirve de nada…"- Hyuuga pensaba imparcial, viendo la realidad de Kaijo  
Kasamatsu, quien pensaba lo mismo que Hyuuga, era cubierto por Imayoshi, quien le cubría a la perfección, por más que tratara, Kasamatsu no lo podía quitar del camino; aunque este perdió la paciencia, dio media vuelta, Imayoshi no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, Kasamatsu saltó lanzando el balón  
-¡REBOTE!- gritó Alicia, haciéndose hacia enfrente de su asiento.  
Hayakawa saltó con todo, consiguiendo el rebote entre dos jugadores de Touo con eficacia, antes de que se diera cuenta Touo, Kobori ya estaba atrás de Hayakawa, quien rápidamente volteo, pasó el balón y el número 8 de Kaijo saltó, encestando el balón, ahora, la diferencia de puntos era de 12.  
Imayoshi poseía el balón, sonrió divertido, haciendo una finta a Kasamatsu, fingió ir a la derecha, pero pasó el balón por detrás suyo, pasándola a Sakurai, quien se preparó para tirar  
-"¡De 3! Si encesta serán 15 puntos de diferencia"- pensó Kasamatsu infartado, pero Moriyama fue quien detuvo el tiro de Sakurai, el balón cayó en manos de Kasamatsu.  
Kise se detuvo, recordando una frase que daba por sentado que su copia, estaba perfeccionada  
_**-"El único que puede vencerme soy yo"-**_  
Kise, quien mantenía el balón ahora, quedó uno a uno contra Aomine  
-¿Y qué si ese "yo" soy yo?- preguntó Kise, y entonces, se formó otro eterno silencio, Kise había logrado copiar a Aomine por completo, su velocidad era la misma, Kise pasó a Aomine con una de sus tantas jugadas, pasando el balón de un lado a otro, pasando por la derecha de Aomine, burlándolo eficaz  
-¡Kise finalmente evadió a Aomine!- gritó el público efusivo, los jugadores estaban con la boca abierta, Kise era perseguido por Aomine, Kise saltó una vez que estaba cerca de la canasta, los jugadores de la banca de Kaijo gritaban animando a Kise  
-¡No te apresures, Kise!- gritó Aomine, dando alcance de Kise, saltó de igual forma  
-¡DAIKI!- gritó Cristian, levantándose de su asiento, aunque fue tarde, Aomine había empujado a Kise en un intento de pararle, logrando su cuarta falta del partido, Kise por impulso sonrió, lanzó el balón por detrás suyo, encestando, el árbitro sonó de su silbato por enésima vez  
-¡Falta defensiva, número 5 negro!- gritó el árbitro- ¡El tiro cuenta, un tiro libre!- Alicia suspiró, dejándose caer en su asiento  
-¿Alicia-san?- preguntó Riko algo confundida  
-El problema no es el tiro…- empezó a hablar Alicia con el ceño fruncido- el problema es que es la cuarta falta de Daiki… "¿Y ahora que harás idiota? ¡Me prometiste que ganarías!"- pensó  
-No puede hacer más jugadas arriesgadas- comentó Hyuuga  
-"Nos tienen…"- pensó Imayoshi, apretando los dientes con evidente fastidio  
Aomine miraba a Kise, está vez estaba más que serio, aunque Kise, tenía la cara llena de decepción, negó con la cabeza, y se preparó para hacer los tiros, Aomine se sorprendió por el gesto.  
Kise lanzó el balón, encestando limpiamente, el marcador iba 51-60 favor Touo  
-"Esto es malo…"- pensaba Imayoshi presionado- "Queda el último cuarto y tenemos esta situación ¡No podemos permitirnos una diferencia de 9 puntos!"- en cambio, Aomine estaba en un tipo estado de shock, Imayoshi pasó el balón-¡Aomine!- gritó, al darse cuenta que este estaba en su mundo, para cuando Aomine reaccionó, no pudo atrapar el pase, fue cuando Kise robó el balón  
-"¿¡Aomine perdió el balón!?"- pensaron Kagami y Alicia al mismo tiempo, estaban tan sorprendidos que tenían la boca abierta, ambos haciéndose hacia adelante.  
Sakurai fue a detener a Kise, estaba decidido a hacerlo, pero Kise se detuvo en seco, jugueteando con el balón detrás suyo y pasando a un lado de Sakurai, todo a una velocidad increíble, tanto, que Sakurai no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar  
-¡DAAAAIKIIIIIII!- Cristian gritó, poniéndose de nuevo de pie, Aomine le miró sorprendido- ¡ESCUCHAME MALDITO IDIOTA! ¡ME DIJISTE QUE EL UNICO QUE PUEDE VENCERSE ERES TÚ! ¿¡NO ES ASÍ!? ¡DEMUÉSTRAMELO!- Aomine miraba a Cristian desde la cancha, mantenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, Cristian le sonreía en una mezcla de burla y orgullo, Aomine relajó su semblante, sonrió para sí, empezando a correr hacia Kise  
-"Esas cuatro faltas fueron mi error… pero ¿esto es lo que Kise deseaba? No. Aun si aceptara esa estrategia como la ganadora de su equipo, esto no es lo que realmente quiere, pero nunca pensé que esa me mostraría esa cara…"- Aomine pensaba, a su alrededor, el tiempo se había detenido  
-¡ÉL ÚNICO QUE PUEDE VENCERTE SOY YO!- gritó Cristian una última vez  
-"¿Cuál es el problema de Cristian?"- pensó Aomine al verle ahí parado, con una cara de preocupación-"¿Por qué todos se ven tan asustados? Cada uno de ellos… ¡NO ME SUBESTIMEN!"-y entonces, Aomine saltó con fuerzas, deteniendo a Kise, lanzando el balón lejos, incluso, golpeando accidentalmente a alguien del público  
-Me están subestimando creyendo que me limitaré con cuatro faltas- Aomine se dirigió a Kise-Pero tú eres el que más me molesta, Kise ¿Cómo te atreves a preocuparte por mí? Si te das el lujo de permitirte eso, ¡Entonces enfréntame como si tu vida dependiera de ello!- Aomine tenía el ceño fruncido, estaba colérico por todo ello, Kise se levantó del piso  
-Sabía que lo podías hacer- hablaba Kise con una sonrisa determinada- Si el juego hubiera terminado así, sería demasiado sencillo- habló, retando a Aomine con la mirada, ambos se miraron así, aceptando el reto del otro  
-¡Fin del tercer cuarto!- se escucharon los altavoces, los jugadores se reunieron en sus respectivas bancas  
Alicia, con una sonrisa triunfante, se dejó caer en su asiento  
-¿¡Qué demonios fue todo eso, eh!?- gritó Kagami  
-Bueno… yo solo quiero cumplir con mi promesa- respondió divertida  
-¡No animes al enemigo!- Kagami empezó a regañar a Alicia  
-¡Vamos! ¿Lo dije, no? ¡La única persona que puede vencerle soy yo! Y así debe ser, ¡No permitiré que Kise sea el primero en vencerlo!- Alicia volvió a recargar su mentón en su mano izquierda, Kagami suspiró derrotado, a veces no entendía del todo a esa loca.

El entrenador de Touo se mostraba pensativo, los regulares del equipo esperaban por lo que diría-Que Aomine tenga cuatro faltas restando el último cuarto completo es francamente difícil. Pero aun así necesitamos que estés todo el tiempo en la cancha- Aomine parecía estar sumergido en sus pensamientos- Cambien la formación y trabajen juntos en la ofensiva y la defensiva…-  
-Esos pequeños detalles no importan- Aomine interrumpió a su entrenador, quien le miraba sorprendido por el aura que detonaba, estaba molesto, listo para atacar- Denme todos los balones del último cuarto- exigió-Los aplastaré-  
-¡Bastardo!- gritó Wakamatsu- ¡En serio, controla tu ego!-  
-Dejen que haga lo que quiera- Imayoshi detuvo a Wakamatsu con un gesto  
-¡Capitán!- se quejó Wakamatsu indignado  
-Nosotros podemos lidiar con el resto de Kaijo, pero el único que puede contra Kise-kun es Aomine. Sin importar que lo saquemos o lo saquen de la cancha, desde que no esté se acaba el juego. En este momento no podemos ceder ante la presión, ¡Lo único que podemos hacer es prepararnos para lo peor!- Imayoshi mantenía una sonrisa siniestra al explicar- El fin justifica los medios y el vencedor reclama la verdad-.

-Ryouta parece cansado…- comentó Alicia viendo a la banca de Kaijo, desparramada en su asiento  
-Por supuesto que lo está- contesto Riko  
-Copiar a un miembro de la generación milagrosa debe ser una carga física fatal, no lo culpo de jadear de esa forma- Teppei tomó la palabra, explicando lo sucedido  
-¿Qué piensas, Tetsu?- preguntó Alicia, al ver a su amigo más serio que de costumbre  
-No, no es nada- contestó, aunque realmente se preocupaba por Kise; ¿Cómo terminaría aquel encuentro?.

-Que comience el último cuarto- se escucharon los altavoces, seguidamente, los jugadores empezaron a salir  
-¿Touo no hace cambios?- Hyuuga arqueó la ceja incrédulo  
-Por muy bueno que sea el jugador, con cuatro faltas no puede dar lo mejor de sí, ¿seguro que estará bien?- Izuki comentó de la misma forma  
-Lo estará…- contestó Alicia con una sonrisa triunfante, ganando las miradas de sus compañeros- Después de todo, es "el jugador estrella de la generación de los milagros"- Kagami miró unos segundos a Alicia, regresando su mirada a la cancha.

Aomine esta vez tenía el balón, corría a toda velocidad cargada de un aura asesina, pasaba a cada jugador de Kaijo con facilidad, hasta que se topó con Kise, quien se sorprendió de la mirada asesina que se cargaba Aomine, intentó pararle, ambos yendo de un lado para otro, Kise tratando de detenerlo y Aomine haciéndose frente, fue una pequeña cosa que Alicia noto.  
-¡Eso fue falta!- gritó  
-¿De qué hablas? No han hecho nada- contestó Kagami confundido  
-Ryouta jaló del jersey de Daiki, eso es falta- Alicia señaló la cancha  
-Yo no vi nada- contestó Teppei tranquilo  
-Pero yo si lo vi, Ryouta jaló a Daiki- alegó Alicia  
-Cálmate Alice, nadie vio nada- Kagami trató de tranquilizarla, aunque solo logró que Alicia rodara los ojos y cruzara los brazos de manera infantil, ignorando aquel asunto  
-_Insisto en que eso es falta…- _susurró Alicia en italiano.

Tanto Kise como Aomine, seguían peleando por el balón, hasta que Aomine, se detuvo, saltando con todo, fue un tiro sin forma, estaba totalmente paralelo al suelo, lanzó el balón, el cual encestó limpiamente.  
-¿¡Qué!?- Seirin, junto con el resto del público, gritaron impresionados  
-"A pesar de las cuatro faltas que tiene, su juego sigue igual… no, ¡Su juego ha mejorado! ¡Qué concentración tan increíble!"- pensaba Kagami sorprendido  
-"Es todo un monstruo"- pensó igualmente Alicia, más que sorprendida, con una sonrisa emocionada.  
Kise obtuvo una vez más el balón, imitando el tiro de Aomine, totalmente paralelo al suelo, lanzó el balón, encestando limpiamente. Entonces, movimiento que Aomine hiciera, Kise le copiaba a la perfección, aunque Aomine lanzará el balón con una sola mano, Kise le regresaba la jugada  
-M-Más que un partido, parece que ambos están peleando…- Alicia dijo lo que los demás pensaban, mirando el partido atónitos.  
Toda jugada que hiciera Aomine, Kise la regresaba exactamente igual, poco a poco, el estadio quedó en silencio, no porque el partido perdiera fuerza, sino, todo lo contrario.  
Durante nueve minutos, ambas estrellas regresaban la jugadas, un balance de tiros, fue entonces que Kise, quien frenó de repente para hacer un tiro, sintió una punzada en la pierna izquierda, se quejó con el gesto, sin detenerse, ni dudar, lanzó el balón por encima del tablero, el balón bailó unos segundos alrededor del aro, los jugadores se mantuvieron estáticos, esperando saber que haría el balón, la tensión se sentía, todos miraban el balón concentrados, hasta que este, entró , el marcador iba 98-106 favor Touo.  
Kise jadeaba más que cansado, ciertamente, el hecho de copiar a alguien más fuerte que él, era una sobrecarga impresionante a su cuerpo  
-"No puedo bajar la guardia ni por un segundo"- pensaba- "Siento que la cabeza me va a explotar"- Kise no era el único que sufría, el resto de Kaijo estaba igual.

-Debe ser duro…- Riko les miraba compasiva  
-¡Estoy exhausto!- comentó Koganei lanzando un suspiro agotado  
-¡Tu no!- regañó Riko, Koganei solo hizo una mueca- Es la primera vez que veo un flujo tan continuo en un juego. Los regulares deben tener una fortaleza mental increíble- comentó Riko, basta de impresión  
-Sobre todo los de Kaijo, llevan todo el cuarto intentando superar una diferencia de 8-10 puntos. Todavía no lo consiguen y se les acaba el tiempo…- Hyuuga, de alguna manera, se sentía presionado por aquel partido  
-"Su concentración debe estar por romperse, ¡pero no muestran signos de sucumbirse! Merecen todo mi respeto"- pensaba Imayoshi botando el balón, cubierto por Kasamatsu  
-"por supuesto que no nos vamos a rendir, ¡Tenemos una oportunidad!"- Kasamatsu leía la expresión de Imayoshi, estaba decidido-"No podemos dejarnos ganar cuando él está dando todo de sí"-  
-"Admito que es bueno, pero no pienso bajar la guardia, no si aún tiene esa mirada… la misma mirada que Tetsu"- Aomine le miró concentrado, estaba dispuesto a dar todo en el partido  
Sakurai estaba en blanco, veía a la nada y jadeaba cansado, Susa pasó el balón-¡Sakurai!- gritó para hacer reaccionar a su compañero, pero este lo hizo tarde, perdió el balón, y Kise lo tomó antes de que se dieran cuenta, un robo bastante sutil a ojos de Alicia  
-¡Se rompió el balance!- Hyuuga se hizo hacia delante  
-¡Es oportunidad de Kaijo!- contestó Izuki de la misma forma.

-¡Deténganlo! ¡No dejen que marque!- gritó Harasawa nervioso.

Kise corría a toda velocidad, en el marcador solo quedaba un minuto de juego  
-Con esta jugada se decide el partido, si encestan, estarán a dos tiros de tres, y se levantará la moral del equipo, pero si no anota, habrán llegado a su límite. En resumen… este tiro, es su última oportunidad- Kiyoshi parecía más serio de lo normal, todos estaban más serios de lo normal, esperando ver cómo terminaría este partido.  
Aomine corrió a detener a Kise, ambos se miraron retadoramente por segundos, tratando de adivinar los movimientos del otro  
-"¿Hacia qué lado? ¿Derecha o izquierda?"- Aomine miraba a Kise, analizando la situación- "Si estuviera en su lugar haría una finta a la derecha y luego un crossover a la izquierda…"- Aomine se imaginó a el mismo haciendo dichos movimientos-"¡Es a la izquierda! Pero imaginará que lo pensaré e irá al lado opuesto ¿A la derecha? ¿Puede ser que se esté adelantando a lo que estoy pensando? Ambos nos conocemos tan bien que no sirve de nada tratar de leernos…"- Aomine sonrió por instinto, al ver que Kise saltó  
-¡Un tiro sin forma!- gritó Koganei impresionado.  
Aomine saltó para detener a Kise, pero este cambió la dirección del balón, Aomine se sorprendió ante repentino acto, Kise había pasado el balón hacia atrás suyo, un pase directo a Kasamatsu, pero Aomine se dio cuenta de esto, giró sobre si aun en el aire, robando el balón e impidiendo el pase, el balón salió de los límites de la cancha, y todos, miraban con la boca abierta aquella jugada  
-Perdieron su única oportunidad- Kiyoshi les veía con cierta decepción  
-No, espera… ¿Viste por lo menos como lo detuvo? Quiero decir… _con una chingada eso no es normal…- _Alicia parecía un poco alterada por ello-_ O sea… ¿¡Cómo mierdas lo detuvo!?- _  
-¡Habla japonés!- regañó Hyuuga  
-¿¡Ese tipo realmente es humano!?- preguntó al fin Alicia- ¿¡Cómo diablos detuvo el tiro!?- .

Esa última pregunta rondaba la menta no solo de los regulares de Touo, también en los de Kaijo, más presente en la mente de Kise, que estaba en un tipo estado de shock  
-Hasta ahora lo habías hecho bien,- Aomine leyó los pensamientos de Kise, aunque, con solo verle la cara adivinabas su frustración- pero justo al final, terminaste cometiendo un error- Kise alzó la vista, necesitaba saberlo, según él, todos sus movimientos habían sido perfectos- Si hubiéramos jugado un uno a uno, seguramente tendrías oportunidad de ganar… En ese momento fingiste ver a un lado y miraste a Kasamatsu a tu derecha. En esa posición, no hubiera fingido con mis ojos. A primera vista, un pase parece sorpresivo, pero es algo que yo nunca haría, además de ser el movimiento más predecible. Mi estilo de juego no está diseñado para depender de mis compañeros de equipo- diciendo esto, Aomine corrió a un lado de Kise, dejándolo ahí, cargado de frustración  
-"Perdí mi única oportunidad… a este paso…"- Kise estaba al borde, veía borroso, ya daba todo por perdido  
-¡Prepárate para la próxima jugada!- Kasamatsu golpeó la cabeza de su kohai, sorprendiéndole-¡El partido aún no termina!- Kise miró a sus superiores, sonrió, sintió un leve nudo en la gargante, decidió ignorarlo y seguir con el juego.  
Imayoshi encestó con tres puntos, Kasamatsu seguía animando a su equipo para seguir, aunque, el resto de las jugadas de Kaijo eran detenidas con facilidad, y Touo seguía encestando.  
-Eh ganado, Kise- Aomine hablaba con Kise, quien estaba más que cansado- Trataste de hacer algo que no iba, este juego llegó a un final decepcionante… Al final perdiste porque aun eres débil y te apoyaste de tus compañeros, justo al final- Aomine lanzaba las palabras sin compasión  
-Puede que sea cierto…- contestó Kise con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción, combinada con dolor- Pero no pudiese haber llegado tan lejos solo-  
Aomine corría hacia la canasta, saltó para encestar con una última clavada, pero Kise saltó, sosteniendo ambos el balón, ejerciendo fuerza para detenerse y encestar  
-No me importa si perdemos… ¡No seré el único que se rinda!- Kise estaba dispuesto a detenerle- si perdí este partido fue por una razón y es porque aún no soy lo suficientemente fuerte-  
-Je… no digas lo obvio- respondió Aomine más relajado, ejerció más fuerza al balón, ganándole a Kise, encestó esa clavada, y más aparte, Kise cayó de sentón al suelo, y en ese momento, se marcó final del partido con un marcador 98-110 favor Touo  
-¡Fin del juego!- gritó el árbitro, Kaijo solo bajó la mirada, Seirin se mantenía sorprendido por tal desenlace, Alicia no tanto por ello, sabía que Touo ganaría, pero no de tal forma tan aplastante- ¡Ambos equipos, en línea!- pidió el árbitro, Kaijo y Touo empezó a caminar, pero, Kise, por más que intentara levantarse, sus piernas le fallaban, los demás regulares de Kaijo se detuvieron al escuchar que Kise caía de nuevo al piso  
-Fue una carga extrema para Ryouta…- comentó Alicia en un suspiro, no sentía lastima por Kaijo, sino, respeto, respeto por un guerrero caído  
Kise por más que intentara levantarse no podía, golpeo el piso por sentirse impotente, Aomine le miraba con respeto, decidió irse a formar con el resto de su equipo; Kasamatsu fue quien le tendió una mano a Kise, ayudándolo a levantarse y a llevarlo a formar, consolándolo cuando empezó a llorar  
-¿No quieres decirle algo?- preguntó Imayoshi a Aomine-¿No eran compañeros de equipo?-  
-¿eh? Me molestaré contigo si te burlas de mí. Hasta tú te enfadarías si intento consolarte después de ganarte, ¿o no? Para alguien que ha perdido dándolo todo, nada que diga el ganador lo consolará - contestó Aomine serio, Imayoshi alzó los hombros desatendiéndose del asunto, yendo a formarse con el resto de su equipo.  
-¡Con un marcador 98-110! ¡La Academia Touo gana!- terminó el árbitro formalmente con aquel partido  
-¡Muchas gracias!- gritaron los regulares en la cancha.

-Parece que eso fue todo…- comentó Alicia algo abatida-Bueno, de todas formas ya sabíamos el resultado del partido…-  
-Eso no es verdad, Alicia-san- interrumpió Kuroko, sorprendiendo a Alicia- Mientras ninguno de ellos se rindiera, el final del partido era un misterio-  
-Puede que tengas razón…- respondió Alicia con cierta sonrisa, bajando la mirada.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Mientras tanto, en los vestidores de Touo, los chicos se preparaban para irse ya  
-¿Dónde está Aomine-san?- preguntó Sakurai al ver que solamente faltaba él  
-Ya se fue- respondió Susa con una sonrisa tímida  
-¿Eh? ¡Eso fue rápido!- respondió Sakurai sorprendido  
-Este juego estuvo reñido, hasta Aomine dio todo de sí- comentó Wakamatsu bastante impresionado  
-Ya veo… Ustedes no lo saben…- Imayoshi detuvo sus acciones al escuchar este último comentario, ganando caras dudosas por parte de los demás- Aomine todavía no ha mostrado todo lo que puede hacer- los presentes se sorprendieron ¿Acaso ese monstruo daba para más?- Aomine todavía tiene otro nivel, el me lo mostró. Bueno, no puede hacerlo siempre, tal vez esta vez no pudo hacerlo, si me preocupará por algo de él, es que aún tenga ese punto "blando"-  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-"Acabo de reafirmarlo… esta es la Generación de los milagros"- pensó un Kagami bastante serio e impresionado por lo que acaba de ver  
-"Si quiero ganarle… tengo que dar todo de mi"- pensó Alicia de la misma manera  
-"Nos enfrentaremos a estos tipos en invierno pero…"-  
-"¿Podremos ganarles?"-  
-"No… vamos a ganar…"-  
-"La diferencia de fuerzas es aún demasiado grande. Tenemos que hacernos más fuertes"- todo Seirin pensaba lo mismo, y tras haber visto semejante partido, quedaba más que claro que tenían que hacer, entrenar hasta conseguir ganar.  
-¿Qué hacen ahí sentados?- la potente voz de Riko los hizo entrar a la realidad- No podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre ¡Vamos a casa y empecemos a practicar de inmediato!- ordenó Riko  
-¿Qué? ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Kagami consternado  
-¿No íbamos a ver los demás juegos?- preguntó Alicia de la misma forma- Me dan ganas de empezar a hacer apuestas…-  
-¡No digas tonterías!- regañó Kagami- Deben de estar los demás jugadores de la generación de los milagros- explicó lo que Alicia trató de decir  
-¡De poder, me gustaría ver todos los partidos hasta el final!- se quejó Riko-Además no podemos volver a la casa de huéspedes-  
-Pues, para eso se busca un hotel- sugirió Kagami inocente  
-¿Un hotel, dices? Oye Kagami…- Hyuuga se levantó de su lugar, listo para regañar al idiota de su kohai- ¡No nos queda más dinero, lo hemos gastado todo en los campamentos! ¿Eres un niño rico? ¿De verdad eres un niño rico? ¡Dijiste que vivías solo! ¡Además, si llegamos tarde el padre de la entrenadora nos matará y no solo él, también está Rina!- Hyuuga pellizcaba ambas mejillas de Kagami, este solo se quejaba de dolor, y Alicia reía divertida.

Seirin caminaba por los pasillos, listos para irse, todos sumergidos en sus pensamientos  
-Kuroko, tienes las agujetas desatadas- dijo Kagami dándose cuenta de aquel detalle  
-Gracias- rápidamente Kuroko se agachó para amarrarlas  
-Se más cuidadoso, Tetsu, ¡Ou!… diculpa…- Alicia miraba a Kuroko, pero chocó contra alguien quien no pareció notarlo, sorprendiéndose al instante-"La reputa… ¿¡Cuánto medirá!? ¿Más de dos metros?"- pensó sorprendida  
-¿Estás bien?- Kagami fue a verle, sorprendiéndose igual que ella- "Es enorme… si usa esa chaqueta debe ser un jugador. Debe tener al menos dos metros de altura"- pensó  
-¿Eh? Siento que eh estado aquí antes…- hablaba en voz alta aquel gigante pelimorado, mientras comía y cargaba una enorme bolsa de dulces-¿Dónde estoy? Digo, de todas formas no quiero jugar básquet, es agotador- seguía quejándose en voz alta-¡Vaya! Este nuevo sabor es muy bueno…-  
-¡Con que ahí estabas!- una segunda voz se escuchó en el pasillo, al parecer era un compañero de aquel gigante- ¿¡Por qué tienes que tardarte siempre, Murasakibara!?- y en ese instante, Kuroko se sorprendió en demasía, alzó la vista bastante rápido, buscando a alguien con la vista, logrando ver como aquel gigante entraba al estadio  
-No te quedes atrás- regañó Hyuuga, Kagami y Alicia detuvieron su andar  
-¿Paso algo?- preguntó serio Kagami  
-Nada… es solo… que creo que olvide saludar a alguien- respondió simplemente Kuroko, Kagami y Alicia se miraron algo inseguros de aquella respuesta, aunque decidieron dejar el asunto de lado.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Voy por la camioneta, esperen aquí- pidió Alicia en la entrada del estadio, yéndose a toda prisa  
-¿Están todos aquí?- preguntó Hyuuga, mirando y contando a los demás  
-Pues…- Kawahara iba a responder, pero Hyuuga lo hizo el mismo  
-¿Falta Kuroko, cierto?- se preguntó, enojado  
-Y Kagami…- respondió  
-¡Esos idiotas!- Hyuuga empezó a molestarse, y Alicia dio aparición con la camioneta  
-¡Vámonos!- dijo divertida  
-¡No podemos!- intervino Riko  
-¿eh? ¿Por qué?- cuestionó Alicia ladeando la cabeza  
-¡Faltan Kuroko y Kagami!- evidenció Hyuuga, Alicia suspiró divertida  
-Iré a buscarlos… ahora vuelvo- Alicia apagó la camioneta y bajó del auto,  
-¡Pero no sabes dónde están!- gritó Hyuuga, Alicia corrió sin oír las quejas de los demás.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Alicia no necesitaba que le dijeran donde estaban, conocía a ese par de idiotas y sabía dónde estaban  
-¡Los encontré!- gritó, entrando a una de las canchas de básquet callejero que estaban cerca  
-¡Alice/Alicia-san!- escuchó ser nombrada por ambos chicos  
-¡Demonios con ustedes! ¡Avisen si se quieren ir así!- regañó Alicia divertida  
-Lo siento- se disculpó Kuroko, Alicia sonrió con ternura  
-Supongo que con ver el partido les dieron ganas de jugar, ¿cierto?- preguntó, ambos chicos rascaron sus nucas apenados-¡Hombres tenían que ser!-  
-¡Oye!- Kagami se quejó enojado  
-¡Solo bromeaba!- Alicia rio alto- ¡Vámonos ya, la entrenadora nos espera!- diciendo esto, Alicia caminó hacia la salida  
-¡Sí!- ambos chicos respondieron y le siguieron  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Cuando llegaron a casa de la entrenadora, Kagetora ya los esperaba afuera, Riko salió de la camioneta, despidiéndose del resto  
-¿Y Rina?- preguntó Alicia, buscándola con la mirada  
-Le llamaron de la universidad, supongo que ya está en casa- respondió Kagetora, luego, despidiéndose solamente de Alicia.

El trayecto fue algo largo, pero a todos y cada uno de los jugadores los dejó en la puerta de sus casas  
-¡Nos vemos Tetsu!- despidió al último  
-Nos vemos- despidió Kagami igual, que estaba de copiloto  
-Nos vemos después, Kagami-kun, Alicia-san- y diciendo esto, Kuroko bajó del auto, y Alicia arrancó.

-Alice…- llamó Kagami, Alicia solo volteo a verle un segundo y regresó su vista al frente  
-¿Mande?-  
-¿Cómo crees que sean los demás jugadores de la generación de los milagros?- preguntó serio, mirando a Alicia  
-Mmmhh…- Alicia se detuvo cuando vio el semáforo en rojo- Realmente no lo sé, creo que el indicado para responder esa pregunta es Tetsu, pero si son igual de fuertes que Shintaro, Kise y Aomine, tengo un poco de miedo saber cómo son los demás…- respondió Alicia algo cabizbaja  
-¡Oye!, ¿Alice teniendo miedo de algo?- preguntó Kagami burlón  
-Idiota… pero de todas formas, estoy tranquila porque sé que Tiger va a estar ahí apoyándome…- respondió Alicia con una sonrisa tierna, haciendo que Kagami se sonrojara  
-¡No digas esas cosas así nada más!- regañó Kagami avergonzado, Alicia reía sonoro  
-Solo digo lo que siento, ¡Tiger me respalda!- Alicia le guiñó el ojo a Kagami, este solo apartó la vista, aun sonrojado-¡Eres muy lindo, Tiger!-  
-¡CÁLLATE!- gritó Kagami demasiado avergonzado, Alicia rio a carcajadas.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Después de un rato, al fin habían llegado a su edificio, Alicia estacionó la camioneta y ambos entraron, subiendo al elevador  
-Por cierto Tiger, olvide darte algo- Alicia rebusco en su maleta, sacando una llave y entregándosela a Kagami  
-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó curioso al ver la llave en su mano  
-Es la llave de mi departamento, eres bienvenido cuando quieras, Rina está de acuerdo en que la tengas- explicó Alicia, con un leve sonrojo  
-¿¡Eh!? ¿Estás segura?- Kagami estaba igual que Alicia  
-Sí, de verdad, me sentiría más a gusto si sé que tienes la llave de mi casa, sé que si estoy sola y me pasa algo, Tiger irá a ayudarme, Rina piensa lo mismo- Alicia sonrió, Kagami relajo su semblante, sonriendo igual  
-De acuerdo…- guardó la llave en su bolsa- Te daré una copia de mi llave, si no te importa- Alicia sonrió aún más, asintiendo  
-Sí- respondió-"Con que… así se siente tener una familia"- pensó, sintiendo cierta calidez en el pecho; el elevador llegó a la última planta, ambos salieron y se dirigieron a sus departamentos  
-¡Nos vemos mañana!- despidió Alicia alegre  
-Hasta mañana- despidió igual Kagami, entrando ambos al mismo tiempo a sus casas.

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó Rina, sentada en el sillón  
-Bien…- soltó en un suspiro Alicia  
-¡Espera!- gritó Rina- ¡Los zapatos!-  
-_Maldita sea, siempre los olvido-_se quejó Alicia, desabrochando sus zapatos  
-¿Por qué llegaron tan tarde?- preguntó Rina extrañada, siguiendo con la mirada a Alicia que se dejaba caer en el sillón a un lado de ella  
-Fuimos a ver un partido… Touo contra Kaijo- respondió, Rina se tensó un poco  
-¿Quién gano?- preguntó  
-Touo…- respondió Alicia algo seria  
-Ya veo… parece que Daiki-kun es algo difícil de vencer- Rina se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose a la cocina  
-Pero no imposible…- respondió Alicia, su tono de voz era determinado, Rina sonrió por eso mismo  
-_Ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor… _Por cierto, ¿no invitas a Taiga-kun a comer?_-_ Rina sacaba los ingredientes del refrigerador  
-Okay…- respondió Alicia, levantándose de su asiento y saliendo en busca de Kagami.

**Datos Curiosos:  
**1\. El animal favorito de Alicia es el tigre  
2\. Alicia es constantemente confundida con un hombre, tanto así, que una vez que intentó ayudar a una anciana esta le llamaba "señor"  
3\. La relación amorosa más larga de Rina fue de 5 meses  
4\. Rina no soporta a los perros ni a los gatos  
5\. El animal favorito de Rina es el delfín

**Reviews:  
**Antes que nada, muchas gracias por leerme a pesar de tardarme tanto en actualizar, de verdad que leerlas me anima demasiado (Y lo digo porque mis padres dicen que es una pérdida de tiempo)  
**FriendlyScientist: **Jajajaja ¿crees que Himiko tampoco me gana? xDDDD a pesar de ser un personaje de mi mente, te seré honesta, Himiko es todo lo que me cae mal de una chica xDDD y la metí en la historia porque, según yo, todas las mujeres necesitamos la amiga fresita, delicadita y mamona xDDDD entendería que no te cayera bien, porque a mí no me cae bien Jajajajaja  
No sabes cómo me alegra leerte y que te gusten mis locuras jajajaja, y no te preocupes, que para tus otepés (:v) tengo planes 7u7r  
Omaiga! Lo importante es que tu hermano y tú estén bien y que todo haya quedado como un bonito recuerdo, me gustaría tener recuerdos así con mi hermano, pero meeh, ambos nos odiamos a morir, así que no pasa nada Jajajaja  
Espero leerte en este cap. Y nos leemos la próxima porque #Nanodayolo (Sí, amo decir eso xDDDDD)  
Nos leemos entonces  
Te mando saludos, abrazos y besos virtualucys  
P.D: ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!  
Bye-bye (OwO)/

**Yoi Taisho 1412: **Jajajaja weee me encanta esa escena, Erza es amor, Erza es vida xDDDD  
incluso me dan ganas de visitar la secundaria y ver si todavía esta :v  
De hecho, eso me recuerda a nuestro fic xDDDD  
Y pues YOLO todos amamos a Miguel Bosé, es amortz, es vida LOL  
Y pues, con este cap termino la primer temporada, y como dices, espero apresurarme porque si la prepa me tiene atada de manos, no quiero ni imaginar la uni D':  
Pues te deseo feliz año xDDDD

**Notas Finales:  
**Pues, antes que nada, les quiero pedir una mega disculpa por la tardanza, de verdad, que desde que salí de vacaciones me apresuré con este cap, pero la inspiración no venía, pero bueno, les traigo el cap esta vez y espero que les guste mucho, siendo honesta, este es uno de mis favoritos, realmente me gustó como quedó xDDD  
Y también, quería decir algo de lo que, en lo personal, estoy muy orgullosa, el 21 de diciembre este fic cumplió un año, realmente no creí llegar tan lejos pero lo hice, para ser honesta, planeaba actualizar para este día y festejarlo de esta forma. Pero apenas llevaba la mitad del capítulo y se me hizo imposible de hacer, de todas formas, vuelvo a pedir una disculpa por esto.  
Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, les agradezco de corazón.  
¡Feliz navidad atrasadísima!  
¡Feliz y próspero año nuevo!  
Sin más me despido por el momento y espero seguir leyéndonos en el siguiente año  
Les mando abrazos, besos y saludos virtualucys  
¡Bye-bye! (OwO)/


	17. Chapter 17 Que así sea

**Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a Todatoshi Fujimaki-sensei, apoya al original**

**...**

**Aclaraciones:  
Letra cursiva- Idioma Español, inglés o italiano (trataré de especificarlo bien en el capítulo)  
Comillas (" ")- son pensamientos o citas textuales (el capítulo lo especifica)  
Negritas y cursiva- flash backs o recuerdos  
En el capítulo se especifican las llamadas telefónicas o mensajes de texto**

**...**

**Notas autora: Pues bueno… como siempre y en cada capítulo, me disculpo por la tardanza, de verdad que no tengo perdón de nadie, y, de verdad, sí quieren dejar el fic, están en todo su derecho, soy una mala autora, lo sé…  
También, si en este capítulo encuentran mucho OOC me disculpo también, trato en medida que esto no se presente, pero me cuesta un poco de trabajo (igualmente manejar las personalidades de varios personajes –cofcofAominecofcof-)  
Y bueno, creo que es todo… sin molestarlas disfruten del capítulo (: **

**Capítulo 17: Que así sea **

-Y en último lugar del día de hoy… ¡Lo siento, Aries! Será mejor que hoy no salgas de tu casa, tu objeto de la suerte es una persona del signo Virgo- Rina veía la televisión concentrada, desde hace semanas escuchaba el programa de Oha-Asa gracias a que Hikari le había mostrado lo temiblemente acertado que era el horóscopo, suspiró hondo y apagó la televisión.  
-¡ALICIA, YA LEVANTANTE!- gritó desde la sala, dirigiéndose a la cocina a empezar a preparar el desayuno.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Por otro lado, Alicia dormía plácidamente en su escritorio, el día anterior, después de que Kagami regresara a su departamento, Alicia se encerró en su habitación, Raúl le había recomendado un anime desde hace tiempo, y decidió verlo en su laptop, sin darse cuenta, se había quedado dormida; en cuanto escuchó el grito de Rina, medio despertó  
-_Maldita sea… ¿ya amaneció?-_ se quejó removiéndose en su lugar y haciendo hacia atrás su silla- "Espera… yo tenía puestos mis len…"- se interrumpió a si misma al escuchar un "crack", se levantó de golpe, notando que sus lentes estaban debajo de una de las ruedas de su silla, hechos trizas-_¡MIS LENTEEEEEES!-_se quejó, gritando mientras estaba de rodillas en el suelo  
-¿¡Qué pasó ahora!?- Rina entró en la habitación al escucharle gritar  
-_¡SE ROMPIERON MIS PINCHES LENTES!- _volvió a gritar desesperada- _puta madre y yo que iba a empezar a leer el libro que me diste- _empezó a quejarse, esta vez en italiano  
-¿Por qué no vas a comprar otros?- preguntó Rina divertida  
-Oye… no se me había ocurrido- bromeó Alicia, Rina le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza  
-Vamos ya a desayunar, muévete- Rina apresuró, Alicia asintió y empezó a arreglarse.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Rina regresó a la cocina a terminar de preparar el desayuno, cuando otro sonoro grito le distrajo de nuevo  
-_¡LA REPUTA QUE TE PARIO! ¿¡VAS EN SERIO!?-_ Rina alzó la vista, realmente confundida por el escándalo, Alicia salió de su habitación, llegando a la sala, con el cabello suelto y algo esponjado  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Rina mirando divertida el cabello de Alicia  
-No… ¡Se rompió la última liga que tenía!- enseñó la liga rota, Rina solo rio por lo bajo.  
-"¿Debería decirle?... no mejor no"- pensó Rina, mirando a Alicia con ternura-"De todas formas, no me creerá"-  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Mientras tanto, Hyuuga caminaba hacia la escuela, según él, era demasiado temprano  
-"Me duele todo…"- se quejó adolorido-"Pero… no hay tiempo que perder"- se estiró una última vez cuando entró a la escuela, se dirigió a los vestidores a prepararse para empezar el solo, por lo menos, un poco del calentamiento, en cuanto se acercó al gimnasio, pudo escuchar que alguien ya estaba practicando  
-Oh, parece que ya llegó alguien- se entusiasmó-"Las grandes mentes piensan igual"- pensó alegre, entrando de una vez al gimnasio-Hola-saludó, sorprendiéndose de inmediato al ver a varios jugadores ahí-¡Ya están haciendo un partido! Pero… ¡Si están todos aquí!- gritó aún más impresionado  
-En realidad no- contestó Kagami a su capitán, deteniendo el partido que ya tenían- Falta Alice-  
-¿Alicia?- Hyuuga preguntó extrañado-Pero siempre llegan juntos…-  
-Fui a buscarla, pero Rina me dijo que ya se había ido…- contestó Kagami algo nervioso  
-Esa idiota…- se quejó Hyuuga, lanzando un suspiro- Cambiando de tema… me alegro de que estén tan entusiasmados, pero tienen que resistir todo el entrenamiento ¡No se exijan mucho!- regañó Hyuuga, más que nada, conmovido por la actitud de sus compañeros  
-¿Cómo no vamos a exigirnos después de ver ese partido?- Kiyoshi cuestionó a su capitán, dando al mismo tiempo una explicación  
-¡De todos los que están aquí tu eres el peor! ¡Incluso estás temblando!- gritó Hyuuga en fastidio al ver a Kiyoshi ya temblando por el sobreesfuerzo  
-¡Pero este invierno iremos contra la generación de los milagros, si no entrenamos así de duro, no haremos nada!- fue turno de Kagami hablar, haciendo que Hyuuga suspirara por tanta emoción en los jugadores  
-Esperen… ¡Kuroko tampoco está!- gritó Hyuuga notando que otro jugador faltaba  
-Esto…- la misma voz de Kuroko se hizo presente  
-¡Ahí estas!- Hyuuga le vio venir-¡Hoy empezaremos antes el entrenamiento!- sentenció  
-Me Encontré…- Kuroko entró al gimnasio, cargando una caja-…un perro- y de inmediato, aquel husky siberiano dio aparición, haciendo que los demás chicos presentes se sorprendieran en demasía  
-¿¡Trajiste un perro!? ¿¡Lo recogiste de la calle!?- se dejaron escuchar los gritos por parte de todos  
-Sí…- contestó Kuroko bastante indiferente- en el parque de a un lado del instituto- contestó Kuroko, a lo que el perro empezó a escalar a Kuroko, abrazando su cabeza  
-¿Y qué piensas hacer con él?- preguntó Hyuuga en son de regaño- No pasa nada cuando lo ves en la calle, ¡Pero la cosa cambia cuando lo recoges!- empezó Hyuuga ahora sí con el regaño; y antes de que alguien dijera algo, Alicia se hizo presente en el gimnasio, cargada de una cara de pocos amigos, y el cabello esponjado  
-_Ya llegué…_ \- dijo apretando la mandíbula  
-¿Alicia? ¿¡Estás bien!?- fueron las preguntas de bienvenida por parte de sus compañeros  
-Sí, estoy… _¡PERRITUUUUUUU!-_y por arte de magia, Alicia había dejado de lado su mal humor, solo para abrazar al can que estaba en la cabeza de Kuroko- _Oowwwww te voy a cuidar, y te voy a dar de comer, y te voy a acariciar, y te voy a alimentar- _Alicia empezó a acariciar al perro, luego frotándolo en su cara  
-"Definitivamente, no es ella"- pensaron los regulares al verle tan cariñosa con el perro, Alicia notó como le miraban, regresó al cachorro a donde estaba, en la cabeza de Kuroko  
-Lo siento, me encantan los perros- confesó rascando su nuca y sonriendo avergonzada  
-En todo caso, ¿por qué llegas hasta ahora?- preguntó Hyuuga exigiendo una respuesta, Alicia suspiró hondo  
-Bien… en primer lugar siento llegar tarde, parece que hoy no será mi día; primero, desperté en mi escritorio y por alguna mágica razón del destino, mis lentes terminaron aplastados por mi silla; después, cuando me estaba peinando, la única liga que tenía se rompió; cuando ya venía para acá, había un charco en la calle y un auto que pasaba me mojó y tuve que regresar a cambiarme; cuando ya venía de regreso me tropecé y caí de cara al piso; luego me estrellé con un poste porque el pelo no me deja ver_ ¡Y luego una anciana me golpeó con su bastón creyendo que era un mata-viejitas!-_ explicó Alicia, aunque después notó que nadie le hacía caso por estar atendiendo a aquel cachorro  
-Hey chicos…- habló Izuki mirando al cachorro que seguía en la cabeza de Kuroko; los demás pusieron atención, enseguida, un aura deprimida inundó a Alicia  
-"Ignórenme… no hay pedo"- pensó derrotada  
-¿No creen que se parece mucho…?- preguntó Izuki, viendo más de cerca al cachorro, los regulares, incluso hasta Alicia se acercaron a mirar, dándose cuenta de inmediato del parecido  
-¡Se parece a Kuroko!- gritaron divertidos-¡Tienen los mismos ojos!-  
-¡Basta! ¡Solo harán que sea más difícil dejarlo!…- regañó Hyuuga  
-¡A partir de ahora te llamaras Tetsuya Nigou!- gritó Koganei emocionado  
-¡No le pongas nombre! ¡Ahora no podremos dejarlo!- regañó Hyuuga una vez más, Alicia suspiro, fue al baño a mojarse el cabello y arreglarlo aunque sea un poco fue cuando volvió al gimnasio que se dio cuenta de algo importante  
-¿Qué haces ahí, Tiger?- preguntó Alicia algo confundida al ver a Kagami cerca de la salida, en cuclillas y temblando de miedo  
-P-Pues… y-yo… en verdad no soporto a los perros…- dijo aun temblando, los demás le miraron algo divertidos  
-¡Pero vamos! ¡Tú eres todo un tigre! ¿¡Cómo te puede dar miedo un perrito!?-Hyuuga se burló de Kagami  
-¿¡Y yo cuando dije que era un tigre!?- Kagami empezó a defenderse, sin dejar su posición  
-Vamos, déjenlo en paz- Alicia empezó a defender a Kagami- Te entiendo Tiger- empezó Alicia a consolar a Kagami, sobando su espalda con cariño- Raúl hace no mucho adoptó una tarántula y le puso mi nombre…- contó Alicia algo deprimida  
-Kagami-kun… no digas eso por favor- llamó Kuroko, Kagami desvió su mirada hacia él  
-Kuroko…- pero al instante, Kagami volvió a asustarse, levantándose como resorte del piso y empezando a correr, Kuroko le siguió el paso  
-Mira qué lindo es- decía Kuroko, persiguiendo a Kagami  
-¡Kuroko maldito! ¡Te mataré por esto!- gritaba un asustado Kagami  
-"¡Lo está haciendo a propósito!"- pensaban los regulares al ver aquella escena  
-¡Hey chicos!- Riko venía entrando al gimnasio- ¿A qué viene tanto escándalo?- preguntó al escuchar tantos gritos dentro del gimnasio, de inmediato, Riko se quedó estática, mirando el perro que tenía Kuroko en brazos, y sin pensarlo más, tomó al perro, alzándolo y girando con él  
-¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Es tan esponjoso! ¡Es tan lindo! ¿De dónde saliste? ¡Eres muy lindo!- gritaba Riko, encariñándose con Nigou al instante  
-Cálmate, entrenadora- pidió Hyuuga bastante serio  
-Parece que ya no podemos abandonarlo- Kiyoshi suspiró derrotado ante la actitud de la entrenadora- Ya veremos cómo lo cuidaremos después… ¿Votos a favor para quedárnoslo?- de inmediato, todos en el gimnasio levantaron la mano  
-¿Votos en contra?- y Kagami fue el único en levantarla, aún en cuclillas cerca de la salida  
-¿De verdad quieres abandonarlo?- preguntó Kuroko con una cara triste, al igual que Nigou  
-¡No me miren con los mismos ojos!- gritó un Kagami fastidiado-¡De verdad que no aguanto a los perros! De niño, en América, un perro enorme me mordió ¡En serio!- contó Kagami, aun temblando del miedo al recordarlo  
-"Bueno… somos un equipo de básquet y no podemos ir recogiendo mascotas que nos quiten el tiempo…"- pensó Riko siendo más realista ante la situación-Kuroko-kun, no me parece una buena idea…-  
-Ya veo…- contestó Kuroko algo deprimido-¿Si consigo convencer a Kagami-kun, nos lo podemos quedar?- preguntó, a lo que la entrenadora se sorprendió  
-¿eh? Pues… - Riko dudo un poco, aunque termino encontrando una solución- Te doy un día… solo que no interfiera en las prácticas- sentenció Riko, dando una pequeña oportunidad  
-Sí- contestó Kuroko algo emocionado, luego, acercándose a Alicia-Alicia-san, necesito de tu ayuda- pidió  
-Ni lo menciones, yo ayudo- Alicia guiñó el ojo  
-Muy bien- Hyuuga acaparó la atención- ¡Iniciemos corriendo!- ordenó  
-Capitán- llamó Kuroko- ¿Puedo llevarlo conmigo?-pidió  
-¿A Nigou? De acuerdo, si lo llevamos tal vez Kagami se acostumbre a él- Hyuuga dio el permiso  
-Muchas gracias- Kuroko dio una reverencia en agradecimiento, luego yendo con Alicia para chocar el puño  
-¡Bien, Vamos!- gritó Hyuuga para iniciar con el entrenamiento  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¡Vamos, no los escucho!- gritó Hyuuga liderando a los chicos, quienes ya empezaban a correr  
-¡Sí capitán estamos listos!- gritó Alicia en broma, varios rieron por eso, aunque Hyuuga se molestó, bajó la velocidad de su troté, golpeando a Alicia de sorpresa  
-¡Ponte seria en esto!- regañó Hyuuga, luego, afinando la garganta-¡Seirin!- gritó, animando al equipo, regresando a liderar al grupo  
-¡Pelea!/¡Guau!- contestaban junto con Nigou  
-¡Seirin!-  
-¡Pelea!/¡Guau!-  
-¡Oh! ¡Nigou ladra con nosotros! ¡Es muy listo!- comentó Hyuuga divertido  
-La verdad que entrenar con un perro es mucho más divertido- comentó Koganei emocionado-¿vedad, Kagami?- preguntó, buscándolo con la mirada y encontrándolo muy por detrás de ellos-¿¡Kagami!? ¡Corre con nosotros también!- Alicia sonrió con ternura, bajando la velocidad hasta encontrarse con Kagami  
-Oye Tiger, no es para tanto- comentó cuando ya estaba a la par con él  
-¡Lo dices porque no le temes a los perros!- gritó Kagami  
-No, a los perros no, pero si a las arañas- contestó con algo de vergüenza  
-Pero por lo menos nadie te molesta con eso- contestó Kagami con un puchero  
-¿De qué hablas?- Alicia rio divertida- cuando vivía en México, mi mejor amigo me molestaba con su mascota…- explicó Alicia con cierta nostalgia- Era una tarántula…-  
_**Alicia se dedicaba a estirar los músculos junto con sus demás compañeros  
-¿Alguien ha visto a Raúl?- preguntó Alicia al notar que el manager del equipo faltaba  
-No… supongo que no tarda en llegar- contestó Rina, estirando junto con ellos  
-¿eh? Parece que el rey de Roma ya viene…- habló Dylan con una sonrisa  
-Hola…- saludó Raúl con su típica cara inexpresiva  
-Raúl ¿Dónde...? AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH- Alicia fue a cubrirse detrás de Rina  
-¿Qué cosa traes?- preguntó Jonathan acercándose a Raúl  
-La encontré en el jardín de mi casa… es una tarántula- contestó Raúl indiferente  
-¿¡Eh!? ¿Y cómo se te ocurre traer esa cosa aquí?- preguntó Alejandro en son de regaño  
-Es linda- contestó Raúl mirando a la enorme tarántula que caminaba en las paredes de aquella pequeña jaula  
-¡MATA ESA COSA!- gritó Alicia desesperada  
-¡Oye! ¡Tiene ojos azules!- gritó César viendo de cerca al arácnido-Y además de que es negra…-  
-¡Qué se llame Alicia!- gritó Jonathan divertido  
-¿¡Qué!? ¡Dejen de decir idioteces!- gritó Alicia temblando de miedo  
-Pero si es linda- Raúl fue donde Alicia, quien empezó a correr por el miedo, Raúl empezó a perseguirla por toda la cancha  
-¡Aleja esa maldita cosa de mí!- gritaba Alicia  
-Pero si es muy amigable- contestaba Raúl  
**_Kagami prestaba atención, sorprendiéndose un poco por ello-Es por esto que no te culpo, ni mucho menos te obligaré, pero… mira, Tetsu se encariñó mucho con este perrito, no te pedimos que lo cuides, pero por lo menos toléralo un poco- pidió, Kagami bajó la mirada algo avergonzado, hasta que un grito le sacó de pensamientos, Alicia había tropezado y caído al piso  
-¿Alice? ¿¡Estás bien!?- preguntó, al verle sangrar por la nariz  
-S-Sí… _I'm fine…_\- contestó, dejando caer su cara de nuevo al suelo  
-¡ALICE!- gritó preocupado Kagami  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Realmente no puedo creerlo…- se quejaba Riko mientras detenía el sangrado de nariz de Alicia  
-Lo siento- se disculpó apenada- No vi con que me tropecé-  
-Pues ya está, ¿Quieres seguir con la práctica?- preguntó Riko algo preocupada  
-Sí, fue un golpe leve, estoy bien- contestó Alicia con una tenue sonrisa, Riko suspiró derrotada  
-Pues sigamos con la práctica- ordenó Riko  
-¡Sí!- gritaron los regulares.

El balón fue a parar con Kuroko, quien hizo un excepcional pase hacia Alicia, quien, rápidamente encestó con un triple de alta trayectoria  
-¡Buen tiro, Alicia!- felicitó Hyuuga, a lo que Nigou lanzó un ladrido  
-¿Entiendes lo que hacemos, Nigou?- Alicia se acercó al cachorro, acariciándolo y mimándolo-_Que perritou tan inteligente, que monito pechocho y hermosho eresshh-_Nigou movía la cola y ladraba, como si le contestara a Alicia  
-"¿Cómo un perro va a entender lo que hacemos?"- Kagami se quejó en sus pensamientos, recibiendo un pase y saltando para tirar el balón, fue un ladrido por parte de Nigou que lo distrajo, lanzando el balón con más fuerza, pegando en el techo  
-¿¡Hacia donde lanzas la pelota!?- regañó Riko  
-AAAHHHH- otro grito por parte de Alicia se escuchó, el balón le había caído en la cabeza  
-¡Alice!- Kagami se le acercó-¿¡Estás bien!?- le preguntó mientras le ayudaba a levantarse  
-E-Eso creo…- contestó mientras sobaba la zona golpeada- No pasa nada, sigamos entrenando- pidió, tratando de tranquilizar a todos, y así hicieron.  
Hyuuga mantenía el balón, pero Alicia le hizo un robo, corriendo hacia la canasta, Izuki le cubrió, Alicia se detuvo en seco, se quedaron segundos viendo, hasta que Alicia se hizo paso hacia la derecha de Izuki, este, intentó robarle el balón, pero su mano se enredó en el cabello de Alicia, haciendo que ella perdiera el balón y detuviera sus pasos al sentir el dolor en su cabeza  
-AAAHHH _¡MI CABELLO!- _se quejó  
-¡Lo siento, Alicia!- se disculpó apenado Izuki  
-No pasa nada, senpai… es mi culpa…- Alicia calmó a Izuki  
-De todas formas, tu cabello es ridículamente largo- comentó Hyuuga arrugando el ceño  
-Pero… creo que se ve bastante femenino- comentó Kiyoshi en un intento de hacer sentir mejor a Alicia  
-Sé que es ridículamente largo- habló Alicia con el ceño arrugado- Quiero cortarlo, pero Rina no me deja… Entrenadora, ¿tiene una liga que me pueda prestar?- preguntó, Riko solo negó con la cabeza algo apenada  
-Lo siento Alicia-san, pero… yo no uso ligas- contestó cortésmente  
-¿Puedo retirarme temprano hoy? ¡Necesito esa liga!- pidió Alicia, casi rogando, Riko pareció sopesarlo un momento  
-De acuerdo Alicia-san, puedes retirarte por hoy- Riko dio el permiso, a lo que Alicia se alegró  
-¡Gracias!-corrió a abrazar a Riko  
-Sí-Sí- Alicia soltó a su entrenadora- Ve a comprar tus ligas para el cabello y tus lentes; y ve directo a casa- ordenó  
-¡Sí señora!- Alicia saludó como si fuera soldado-¡Nos vemos, entonces!- despidió, saliendo del gimnasio.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¡Aomine-kun!- Momoi regañaba a su amigo, Touo había tomado ese día libre, Momoi había logrado convencer a su amigo a salir un rato con ella al centro comercial  
-¿Qué quieres Satsuki? Ya vine hasta acá ¿qué más quieres?- respondía un Aomine molesto, no le molestaba salir con su amiga, pero detestaba acompañarla al centro comercial, solo veía ropa y le hacía cargar lo que compraba  
-¡No seas así! ¡Acompáñame a ver esa tienda!- pidió la peli-rosada, jalando a su amigo para que la acompañara.

-"Comprar una espátula, espátula y accesorios sintéticos~"- canturreaba Alicia mentalmente mientras recorría aquel centro comercial, buscaba la óptica donde Rina la había llevado a comprar sus lentes cuando tuvo el juego contra Touo-"Este centro comercial es enorme…"- pensó admirada, siguiendo su camino hacia la óptica (el cual no recordaba en esos momentos).

Momoi había salido de aquella tienda con por lo menos tres bolsas, bolsas que Aomine venía cargando  
-No entiendo como terminé aquí…- se quejaba Aomine, Momoi le sonreía triunfante, hasta que cierta persona llamó por completo su atención, detuvo sus pasos en seco, mirando como aquel chico caminaba  
-"¿Cristian-kun?"- pensó tratando de reconocerle, Aomine se detuvo al ver que su amiga no le seguía  
-¿Satsuki?- le llamó regresando donde su amiga, ladeo la cabeza confundido al verle mirando un punto fijo, a lo que decidió ver de qué se trataba, y ahí lo vio, a Cristian caminando bastante relajado, por impulso sonrió-Ahora vuelvo- diciendo esto, le dio las bolsas a su amiga y se fue  
-¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Momoi confundida  
-Ya regreso- fue lo único que dijo Aomine mientras caminaba con prisa

-"¿Dónde mierdas estaba?"- pensaba Alicia, ya perdida en ese centro comercial, suspirando derrotada, dándose cuenta de que caminaba en círculos-"Definitivamente no es mi día"- pensó con el ceño arrugado, detonando un aura deprimida  
-¡Hey!- saludó Aomine, Alicia volteo a verle, sorprendiéndose al ver a Aomine Daiki acercándosele  
-"Cuando más mala suerte no podía pedir…"- pensó fastidiada-Hola Daiki- saludó fingiendo la voz  
-No creí encontrarme contigo de nuevo ¿qué tal todo?- saludó Aomine más animado  
-Sí, bastante sorpresa encontrarte…- saludó Cristian algo nervioso  
-Tu cabello es ridículamente largo- comentó Aomine bastante divertido, tomando un mechón de cabello del contrario  
-Lo que no sabes es que yo soy metalero…- explicó Cristian quitándole el mechón de pelo y sonriendo divertido- Es solo que mi liga se rompió y vine a comprar unas cuantas…- Cristian rascaba su nuca algo avergonzada  
-¡Aomine-kun!- una tercera voz les sacó de tema, se trataba de Momoi, quien ya había alcanzado a su amigo, ambos chicos presentes le miraban-Oh ¡Hola Cristian-kun!- saludó  
-Hola…- Cristian sonrió amigable  
-Seirin tenía entrenamiento hoy ¿no?- preguntó Momoi, tratando de indagar la razón del porque Cristian estaba ahí  
-Sí, Riko me dejó salir temprano, así que vine a buscar unas cosas- explicó Cristian con calma, tratando de no sonar ansioso  
-Ya veo… - contestó Momoi, y de la nada, un silencio incómodo inundo a los tres chicos, solo dos de ellos lo notaron, Aomine se dedicaba a mirar detalladamente a Cristian  
-"Algo esta raro en él…"- pensaba mientras miraba detenidamente, mirando al Cristian que tenía enfrente y recordando cuando lo vio en el partido, estaba ahí, pensando en que era lo que tenía diferente hasta que se dio cuenta-¡No tienes lentes!- gritó al fin, dándose cuenta de aquel detalle  
-Emmm, sí…- contestó Cristian algo confundido por la reacción de Aomine  
-Sabía que tenías algo raro, Midorima también tiene esa expresión de idiota cuando no tiene sus lentes, parece que todos los cuatro ojos son así- comentó un Aomine burlón, alzando ambos brazos junto con sus hombros  
-¿¡Ah!? ¡No me compares con ese idiota!- contestó un Cristian ofendido  
-Imayoshi también pone esa cara cuando no encuentra sus lentes, ¿acaso todos los cuatro ojos están igual de ciegos?- Aomine seguía con sus burlas  
-¡Maldito…!- Cristian empezaba a perder la paciencia  
-¡Aomine-kun!- intervino Momoi- Mooo~ ¡Deja de molestar a Cristian-kun!- regañó, mientras hacia un puchero  
-Cállate, Satsuki- habló Aomine rascando su oído con el meñique  
-Da lo mismo…- Cristian habló, desviando la mirada- será mejor que me vaya a buscar mis lentes…- diciendo esto, empezó a caminar para irse, aunque no se dio cuenta de que sus agujetas estaban desatadas, tropezó con ellas cayendo de lleno al piso  
-¡Cristian-kun!- gritó preocupada Momoi, Aomine fue con él para ayudarle mientras reía sonoramente en burla  
-Mejor te llevo yo, no quiero que te mates en el camino- dijo Aomine tendiéndole una mano a Cristian, quien se sorprendió al ver la mano extendida del moreno enfrente suya, y luego, mirando su sonrisa sincera, por impulso, Cristian sonrió de la misma forma, aceptando la ayuda  
-No necesito que me lleves…- dijo Cristian mientras Aomine le ayudaba a levantarse  
-¿De qué hablas? No seas idiota, a este paso te perderás- contestó Aomine con presunción  
-No seas idiota, puedo llegar solo- contestó Cristian, con sumo fastidio  
-Sígueme, la óptica esta por acá- Aomine jaló de Cristian, y sin soltarle la mano, lo guío hasta el lugar.  
-¡O-Oye!- se quejó Cristian torpemente, siendo ignorado por el moreno  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Ambos chicos caminaban sin siquiera hablarse, aun sostenidos de la mano, Aomine caminaba como si nada, mientras que Cristian estaba demasiado incómodo, no por el contacto del otro, sino, por su encuentro  
-"Vale madre… no puedo creer que me haya encontrado con este tipo…"- pensaba Cristian mirando a todos lados, Aomine se dio cuenta de la tensión que emanaba Cristian  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, haciendo que Cristian le mirara confundido- ¿Recién empiezas a tenerme miedo?- preguntó con sarcasmo en la voz  
-¿Eh? ¡Quisieras!- habló Cristian relajada, con cierto tono retador  
-¿Y entonces? Quita esa cara- pidió Aomine tratando de relajar el ambiente  
-¿Cuál cara? Es la única que tengo- respondió Cristian divertida  
-¿Entonces tu cara siempre se ve como si fueras un idiota?- preguntó Aomine indiferente, haciendo que Cristian se molestara  
-¿¡A quién demonios le dices idiota!? Tú… ¡AHO!- gritó Cristian ya molesto  
-¿¡Aho!?- se quejó Aomine ofendido  
-¡Sí! Tú… ¡Ahomine!- insultó una vez más Cristian  
-¿Ahomine?- preguntó de nuevo un Aomine ofendido  
-Sí a Kagami le dicen Bakagami, tú serás Ahomine- explicó Cristian divertida  
-¡No me iguales con ese idiota!- se quejó una vez más Aomine-¿Acaso quieres pelea? ¿¡Eh!?-  
-¡Vamos Ahomine!- gritó Cristian al reto, ambos chocando su frente en son de pelea, fue cuando una tercer voz algo aniñada les sacó de sus asuntos  
-¡Buenas tardes!- saludó alegre, ambos chicos le miraron, se trataba de una vendedora vestida con una bata y con unos lentes puestos, lo primero que ambos chicos vieron, fue la buena delantera que la chica cargaba- ¡Hoy venimos ofreciendo un 50% de descuento en los siguientes modelos de lentes si presentas tu credencial de estudiante!- aquella chica ofreció un volante a Cristian, quien lo tomó y empezó a revisar  
-¡Oh! ¡Están los lentes que yo uso!- gritó emocionado  
-presenta tu credencial en cajas y se te hará el descuento- explicó la joven antes de que Cristian pasará a la tienda, que solo estaba a unos pasos de ahí  
-Muchas gracias- dijo Cristian ya caminando hacia allá  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Mientras en el gimnasio de Seirin, los chicos seguían entrenando, Riko sonó su silbato para cambiar de ejercicio  
-¡Inicien con 50 lagartijas!- ordenó, rápidamente los jugadores se posicionaron para iniciar el ejercicio, Kagami estaba inerte en su ejercicio, hasta que sintió un peso extra en la espalda, Kuroko había puesto a Nigou en su espalda  
-¡Kuroko maldito! ¡Quítamelo de encima!- gritó asustado  
-Pero él quiere ayudarte, Kagami-kun- respondió simplemente el menor  
-¡Pero yo no quiero!- se escudaba Kagami para que quitara a aquella alimaña de su espalda  
-"Esto no va como esperaba…"- pensaba Riko con sumo fastidio, mirando a aquel par discutir  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Mooo~-se quejaba Momoi sentada en una de las bancas, recargando sus codos en sus manos y su rostro en ellas, mantenía el ceño fruncido – Estúpido ganguro…- pensó Momoi en voz alta  
-Hey ¿Por qué una chica tan linda está sola?- una voz le hizo salir de pensamientos, Momoi alzó la vista, se trataba de un chico bastante… peculiar.  
-Y-Yo…- tartamudeo, buscando una forma de salirse de esa  
-¿Puedo saber que quieres con la señorita?- Cristian hizo aparición junto con Aomine, ambos se pararon detrás de aquel chico, que de inmediato se asustó y salió corriendo  
-¡Gracias, Cristian-kun!- Momoi parecía más relajada  
-No te preocupes- calmó Cristian con una sonrisa, luego, arrugando el ceño con molestia apartando el cabello que le venía a la cara- ¡Aaagghh!- se quejó  
-¿Necesitas una liga, Cristian-kun?- preguntó una Momoi divertida, al ver como el muchacho peleaba con su cabello para que este no le estorbara en la cara  
-Por favor…- pidió rendido- de hecho, también venía por unas cuantas ligas para el cabello, hoy en la mañana rompí la única que tenía- explicó Cristian algo divertido  
-¡Conozco una tienda!- habló apresurada Momoi-Las ligas duran mucho tiempo, son muy buenas-  
-¡Te amaré más si me llevas!- habló Cristian igual de entusiasmada que Momoi, por un momento, Aomine chasqueó la lengua con fastidio  
-Son solo ligas…- se quejó en voz alta, solo audible para él; mientras tanto, Momoi buscaba en su bolsa alguna liga para cabello, encontrándola y dándosela a Cristian  
-¡Me has salvado, te estoy agradecido!- dijo esto recogiendo al fin su cabello-_Hell yeah…- _festejó una vez que amarró su cabello en un chongo bajo  
-¿Iremos por las estúpidas ligas o qué?- preguntó Aomine, llamando la atención  
-¡Aomine-kun!- regañó Momoi frunciendo infantilmente el ceño  
-_Tranquitronco, no te mal viajes- _habló Cristian divertida, ganando caras de confusión por parte de sus acompañantes, haciendo que Cristian riera divertido –Vamos por ello, pues- tradujo lo que quiso decir.

Momoi caminaba junto a Cristian, hablando animadamente, Aomine, por su lado, caminaba fastidiado al ver la cercanía de su amiga a Cristian, en realidad, no sabía porque se sentía molesto por ello, y más que molestia, era un sentimiento por demás diferente, aunque él seguía catalogándolo como molestia  
-¿Y cómo está Tetsu-kun?- preguntó Momoi emocionada  
-Bastante bien, hoy encontró un perrito y lo llevo al entrenamiento, da miedo el parecido del perro y él…- comentó Cristian indiferente, asustándose un poco por el brillo en los ojos de la peli-rosada  
-"Oh por dios… un perrito parecido a Tetsu-kun"- pensaba emocionada, imaginando el cuerpo de un perro con la cabeza de Kuroko diciendo un monótono "guau"-Kyaaaa- gritó  
-¿Q-Qué demonios imaginaste?- preguntó Cristian algo fuera de lugar  
-¡Oye Satsuki! Deja de actuar como una loca, solo asustas a Cristian- regañó Aomine, acercándose a Cristian  
-¡Claro que no! ¿Verdad, Cristian-kun?- se defendió Momoi, haciendo un puchero infantil y mirando a Cristian, quien solo rio nervioso rascando su nuca.  
-¿Podrías solo llevarme a esa tienda?- preguntó, cambiando de tema  
-Ah, sí, ya casi llegamos- dijo Momoi caminando ya más deprisa.

-¡Aquí!- habló Momoi una vez que llegaron, señalando una inmensa tienda color rosa con el nombre "Kawaii &amp; Friends"  
-Ooohh… le diré a Himiko de esta tienda…- habló Cristian bastante asombrado, empezando a caminar para comprar lo que necesitaba  
-Espera, Cristian-kun- detuvo Momoi algo apresurada-¿Quieres que yo vaya por ellas?- preguntó  
-No, está bien, iré yo- y sin más, Cristian entró a aquella tienda, Momoi le miraba algo incomoda desde fuera.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Kagami jadeaba cansado de tanto ejercicio, parecía ver a la nada cuando Kuroko le llamo  
-Kagami-kun, ten- Kagami sin prestar mucha atención, tanteo para recibir una botella de agua, en cambio, sintió algo peludo, volteó rápidamente encontrándose con Kuroko, cargando a Nigou y este con su bote de agua en sus patitas, Kagami gritó asustado  
-¡Aleja esa alimaña de aquí!-  
-Pero es lindo…-  
-¡Kuroko maldito!-  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Cristian salió de aquella tienda, cargando una cara de confusión  
-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó Momoi confundida  
-No… bueno… entré a la tienda normal, y de la nada un par de chicas dentro me estaban viendo y terminaron por darme sus teléfonos…- Cristian sacó de sus bolsas del pantalón un par de papeles con números anotados en ellos  
-¡Imposible!- gritó Momoi bastante impresionada  
-Bueno… cambiando de tema, tengo hambre…- comentó Cristian indiferente, metiendo aquellos papeles en su bolsillo de nuevo-¿Quieren ir al Maji? Yo invito- ofreció  
-De acuerdo- habló Aomine empezando a caminar, Cristian le siguió el paso  
-¡Esperen!- gritó Momoi alcanzando al par de chicos que ya iban muy por enfrente.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Un pitido inundó el gimnasio, los chicos detuvieron sus actividades  
-¡Descanso de 1 hora! ¡Vamos a comer!- anunció Riko  
-¡Sí!- gritaron los regulares, dirigiéndose a sus cosas para secar el sudor y salir a comer tranquilamente en los jardines fuera del gimnasio  
-Chicos…- llamó Riko una vez que los jugadores ya estaban listos para comer, todos le prestaron atención- ¡Les traje el almuerzo!- dijo bastante contenta, mostrando un topper con algo extraño dentro  
-"No de nuevo"- pensaron los jugadores asqueados  
-Ppsstt Mitobe, ¿trajiste comida?- preguntó Hyuuga en un susurro, el aludido asintió, mostrando otro topper con unos perfectos onigiris  
-Mitobe, gracias- se escucharon las voces de todos al mismo tiempo, por otro lado, Riko parecía deprimida; Kagami se acercó a sus cosas, sacando también un pequeño bento para comer, se concentró totalmente en su comida hasta que Nigou quiso acercársele empezando a ladrar y siendo detenido por Kuroko,-¡AAAHH!- gritó Kagami al escuchar el pequeño ladrido, levantándose de su lugar bastante asustado y lanzando lejos el topper que sostenía, huyendo del lugar, ganando también, suspiros fastidiados de los presentes, Kuroko simplemente lanzo un pequeño suspiro y una leve, casi imperceptible, mueca de decepción.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¡Gracias por su compra!- la cajera hizo una leve reverencia al par de chicos que cargaba con una bandeja con por lo menos 15 hamburguesas cada uno, los clientes les miraban algo asombrados por la cantidad de comida que llevaban  
-¿Estás segura que con eso es suficiente?- preguntó Cristian al ver que Momoi solo llevaba una pequeña hamburguesa  
-¡Por supuesto! Lo más probable es que ni siquiera la termine- comentó Momoi apenada, tomando asiento en una de las mesas cerca de la ventana, ambos chicos hicieron lo mismo, Aomine a un lado de Momoi y Cristian enfrente del moreno  
-¡Vamos Satsuki! ¿Cómo puedes comer tan poco?- preguntó un Cristian sonriente  
-B-Bueno… yo… espera ¿Satsuki?- preguntó algo confundida  
-Oh… es verdad… ¿te molesta que te llame así?- preguntó Cristian algo apenada, empezando a comer  
-No-no, es que es algo raro que me llamen por mi primer nombre, solo Aomine-kun lo hace…- explicó rápidamente Momoi  
-Ya veo…- asintió Cristian no tomándole mucha importancia  
-Por cierto, Cristian-kun, ¿Es cierto que vienes de América?- preguntó rápidamente Momoi, algo curiosa  
-Bueno, yo respondería que sí; cuando tú me dices "América" pienso en el continente, pero en lo que tú piensas es en el país; pero, no, yo vengo de México, tengo parientes en Estados Unidos, pero no vengo de allá- respondió Cristian mientras daba un par de mordiscos a su hamburguesa- Es común confundirse, la mayoría de los países orientales piensan que "América" es el país- seguía explicando con la boca llena  
-¿Entonces vienes de "México"?- Momoi seguía con la conversación, Cristian solo asintió, terminando de comer una hamburguesa y ya abriendo otra-¿Y cómo es allá?-  
-Es agradable, en realidad es como Estados Unidos, solo que la diferencia es que hablan español-  
-¿Y cómo llegaste a Japón?- Momoi empezaba a abrir la pequeña hamburguesa que tenía enfrente, aunque se sorprendió un poco al mirar la expresión algo sombría de Cristian  
-Pues… mi antigua entrenadora me invitó a vivir con ella aquí, así que simplemente acepté- explicó Cristian, tratando de disimular su actitud  
-¿Y tus padres?- preguntó Momoi algo extrañada, Aomine prestó más atención a aquella plática que al principio había tomado como aburrida, a decir verdad, él también se había dado cuenta de la tensión del muchacho  
-Mis padres biológicos viven en México, Rina, mi antigua entrenadora, es mi madre adoptiva y vivo con ella- explicó rápidamente Cristian  
-S-Siento preguntar- tartamudeo Momoi algo apenada  
-No te preocupes, tú no sabías de ello, estás en tu derecho a preguntar- calmo rápidamente Cristian con una leve sonrisa- No me incomoda hablar de ello-  
-Y-Ya veo- Momoi se encogió de hombros  
-¡Hey! De verdad, no te preocupes- Cristian sonrió amable, Momoi le devolvió la sonrisa, igual de apenada  
-Pero, venir a Japón ha sido de mis mejores experiencias, al principio tenía miedo, pero me acoplé bastante rápido- Cristian cambió de tema rápidamente- a pesar de que aquí todo es sumamente diferente- sonrió relajado mientras tomaba un poco de soda, de la nada, un silencio se presentó en aquella mesa, Aomine volteó a otro lado, recargando su mentón en su mano, parecía pensativo, Cristian volteó a verle, sonriendo bastante divertida-Es la primera vez que no te veo con esa cara de maleante que siempre cargas, así hasta pareces más joven- se burló Cristian, haciendo que Momoi se atragantara con lo que estaba masticando y Aomine frunciera el ceño molesto  
-¿¡Ah!? ¿De qué demonios hablas?- se quejó Aomine  
-Satsuki, escuché que si ves a Aomine sin enojarse puedes pedir un deseo- susurró Cristian a Momoi  
-Yo también escuché eso…- Momoi le siguió el juego, haciendo que Aomine se enojará más  
-¡Oye!- se quejó Aomine una vez más-¡Dejen de decir estupideces!- Cristian y Momoi rieron animadamente, haciendo que el moreno se avergonzara  
-Cambiando de tema… ¿no tenían entrenamiento hoy?- preguntó Crisitan, abriendo otra hamburguesa más  
-El entrenador nos dio el día libre hoy- explicó Momoi animada  
-_Ah que shido- _comentó Cristian asintiendo, notó las miradas curiosas de ambos chicos- Ah, lo siento, que bien que les dieran el día libre- tradujo Cristian rápidamente  
-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- preguntó Aomine bastante confundido  
-¿Qué fue qué?- preguntó Cristian divertida  
-Eso… ¿Qué demonios dijiste?- volvió a preguntar Aomine  
-Ah, aún no me acostumbro al japonés muy bien, así que a veces hablo en español…- Cristian se encogió de hombros algo avergonzado por el hecho  
-Nee-nee- Momoi llamó emocionada a Cristian- ¿Y cómo se dice "Hola"?- preguntó  
-_Hola…- _respondió Cristian  
-_¿Hola?- _Momoi trató de pronunciar  
-¡Sí!- felicitó Cristian  
-_Hola, _Aomine-kun_\- _Habló Momoi emocionado, Aomine solo le miró con fastidio  
-¿Y cómo maldices a la gente?- preguntó Aomine un poco interesado  
-¡Aomine-kun!- regañó Momoi, a lo que Cristian solo rio alto  
-Bueno, en mi país no decimos "maldecir" decimos "_mentar madres" _y se dice _"Vas y chingas a tu puta madre"-  
_-¡Cristian-kun!- regañó la peli-rosada  
-Cállate Satsuki- habló Aomine divertido- ¿Cómo dices que es?-  
-_Vas y chingas a tu puta madre-_ repitió Cristian, bastante divertido por la situación  
-_Vas y chingas a tu puta madle- _Aomine repitió a la perfección lo que Cristian le dijo  
-JAJAJAJAJAJA perfecto- felicitó Cristian mientras aplaudía infantilmente  
-¿Y cómo se dice "Daisuki"?- preguntó de nuevo Momoi  
-Bueno, "Daisuki" se traduce como _"Me gustas"_ o como "_Te quiero"- _explicó Cristian calmada-Primero, cuando utilizas "_Te quiero" _es cuando te refieres a tus amigos, a tu familia, a tu novio, etc. El _"Me gustas"_ es para confesarte a quien te gusta- Momoi parecía emocionada por ello-Por cierto…- llamó Cristian con cierto tono de curiosidad, ambos chicos voltearon para prestarle atención- ¿Ustedes son novios? ¿Amigos con derechos? ¿Amantes?...- Momoi se sonrojó un poco, Aomine solo frunció el ceño con fastidio  
-¿¡De qué hablas, Cristian-kun!?- Momoi parecía algo molesta por la pregunta  
-Antes muerto que salir con esta loca- contestó un Aomine bastante indiferente  
-Solo somos amigos, nos conocemos desde niños- explicó Momoi un poco más calmada- Yo solo tengo ojos para Tetsu-kun- respondió más emocionada  
-Ya veo… - respondió Cristian relajada, comiendo otra hamburguesa  
Y sin que se dieran cuenta, pasaron un buen rato hablando de cosas banales.

-Waaah, tenía mucha hambre…- Cristian palmeaba sutilmente su estómago  
-Tienes un gran apetito, Cristian-kun- Momoi hablaba divertida  
-Pues ya vámonos- Aomine se levantó de su asiento, dispuesto a irse  
-¡Antes! ¡Debo ir al baño!- Cristian se levantó de su asiento  
-¡No lo digas en voz alta, joder!- se quejó Aomine fastidiado, Cristian solo sonrió y rápidamente entró "accidentalmente" al baño de mujeres, Aomine y Momoi parecían confundidos por ello  
-¡Kyaaa, pervertido!- se escucharon gritos como esos, y rápidamente salió Cristian del baño, protegiendo su cara con sus brazos de los bolsazos que recibía de las chicas, Cristian bajó la mirada y rápidamente entró al baño de hombres, gracias al destino, el baño estaba vacío.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Para Seirin, el entrenamiento había pasado realmente rápido, excepto para Kagami, Kuroko le había estado acosando todo el rato con Nigou.  
-¡Fin del entrenamiento! ¡A las duchas!- gritó Riko seguido de un silbatazo  
-¡Buen trabajo!- gritaron los regulares y se dispusieron a buscar sus cosas, hasta que los gritos de Kagami le distrajeron  
-¡Les digo que no nos lo podemos quedar! ¡Déjenlo donde estaba!- gritó hecho una furia  
-¿Y ahora porqué te enfadas?- preguntó un Koganei confundido  
-¡Cagó mis tenis!- evidenció Kagami sosteniendo sus zapatos y señalando al cachorro  
-"Esto solamente empeora"- pensaron los regulares en son de fastidio, Kagami suspiró con cólera y salió del gimnasio a lavar sus tenis  
-Maldita sea…"¿Y ahora qué? ¿Me compro unos nuevos?"- pensaba con fastidio  
-Kagami-kun- llamó Kuroko cargando a Nigou, haciendo que Kagami se asustara-¿Por qué no intentas aceptarlo?-  
-¡Aléjate de mí!- atinó a decir Kagami-¡No aceptaré a ese perro, los odio!- Kuroko solo le miró con una mezcla de decepción y suplica  
-Posiblemente… a ti muchos perros te parecen violentos, pero Nigou no es de esos- explicó Kuroko, dejando a Nigou en el suelo-No te pido que lo cuides, pero podrías probar a acariciarlo- pidió Kuroko- Podrías dejar tus prejuicios de lado e intentar acariciarlo- Kagami suspiró pesado, recordando que Alicia le había dicho algo parecido mientras corrían  
-Kuroko, ¿puedes venir un momento?- pidió Kawahara saliendo del gimnasio  
-Sí- asintió levemente Kuroko, yendo al gimnasio  
-¡Espera! ¡N-No me dejes con esto!- Kagami pidió con voz temblorosa, aunque fue ignorado, Kuroko ya había entrado al gimnasio e incluso, cerrando la puerta; Kagami miraba con miedo al pequeño cachorro que estaba sentando en el piso, mirándole-"Aunque me digan que es distinto… Simplemente no lo entiendo, ¡Ni a ningún perro!... ¿me morderá si le acerco la mano?"- pensaba Kagami con sumo nerviosismo, fue un detalle en su calzado que lo alejó de su miedo, se dio cuenta que sus tenis estaban dañados-Espera… tenía rotos los tenis… no me di cuenta… "si los hubiera seguido usando podría haberme lesionado… a decir verdad… hoy hemos tenido un entrenamiento tan duro como siempre, pero todos parecían más alegres, odio oír a los perros ladrando en un partido, pero con el público es lo mismo ¿podría decir que el perro no tiene nada de malo?"- Kagami miraba al perro, analizando su situación, frunció el ceño por mero instinto, y con nerviosismo, acercó su mano a Nigou, quien, con ternura, lamió sus dedos, Kagami se sorprendió por ello, alejó su mano rápidamente formando un puño-"P-Parece que… el perro no es tan malo…"- pensó  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Cristian botaba el balón, jadeaba con sumo cansancio, y con la mano libre secaba el sudor de su mentón-"Maldita sea…"- maldecía en su mente al verse acorralada, en todo el rato que llevaba jugando con Aomine, no había podido encestar ninguna vez, y lo peor de todo, Aomine parecía no estar tan cansado como ella  
-¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer?- preguntó Aomine con presunción en la voz, haciéndole de defensa  
-¡Por supuesto que no!- gritó Cristian entre jadeos, y aunque Aomine no lo quisiera admitir, y hasta el momento, era de las pocas personas que había podido detener algunos de sus tiros en ese uno a uno.  
Cristian jugó un poco con el balón, pasándolo entre sus pierna, pensando por donde pasar, trató de hacer una finta, fingió dirigirse por la derecha de Aomine, quien cayó en la trampa, por un momento se dirigió a su derecha, pero Cristian giró a la izquierda, dando un giro y saltando para hacer un tiro de tres, pero Aomine logró saltar para intervenir aunque sintió una fuerte punzada en el hombro, decidió ignorarlo, Cristian no había notado el pequeño sobresalto del contrario, chasqueó la lengua y aun así lanzó el balón siguiendo con su jugada, aunque Aomine logró tocar el balón con la punta de sus dedos  
-"¿Aomine-kun?"- pensó Momoi algo confundida, ella sí que había notado la pequeña expresión de dolor por parte de Aomine, suspiró preocupada, ya había notado algo extraño en su amigo, pero con ese pequeño encuentro, supo que sus sospechas eran ciertas  
-_Fuck- _maldijo Cristian cuando vio que el balón no había entrado, ambos aterrizaron al mismo tiempo, viendo como el balón trazaba su trayectoria, bailó unos momentos alrededor de la canasta, Cristian miraba con atención, pero el balón no entró  
-_¡FUCK! Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck- _maldecía Cristian, aunque, más que parecer enojado, lo decía con emoción- ¡Una vez más!- pidió mientras tomaba el balón nuevamente  
-¿Acaso no sabes rendirte?- preguntó un arrogante Aomine, alzando una ceja  
-Sí, pero no contigo- confesó Cristian con una ancha sonrisa, Aomine le miró unos segundos, como si fuera un loco, pero luego sonrió leve  
-Idiota…- insultó Aomine, bajando la mirada y rascando su nuca- ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Solo yo puedo vencerme- escupió Aomine  
-Puede que sea cierto- Cristian giró el balón en su dedo índice- pero… yo te lo prometí, y soy del tipo de persona que cumple con sus promesas, así que este invierno ¡Prepara tu trasero para ser pateado!- sentenció Cristian, señalando al moreno, quien lo veía con suma sorpresa, sintió que su corazón latió con un poco más de fuerza  
-Bien… que así sea, aunque obviamente, ganaré yo- habló Aomine con una sonrisa arrogante, aunque Cristian la percibió de otra forma, decidiendo devolverle la sonrisa, Momoi, les miraba con cierta ternura  
-"¿Cuando fue… la última vez que vi a Aomine-kun de esta forma?"- pensó para sí.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Maldita sea, Ahomine- se quejaba Cristian, mientras los tres caminaban de regreso a casa  
-¿Qué? No es mi culpa que seas débil- Aomine parecía no prestarle atención  
-¿¡Ah!? ¡Yo no soy débil! ¡La próxima vez te ganaré!- le gritó decidido  
-¿Tomas por hecho que jugaré de nuevo contigo?- Aomine ladeo la cabeza con duda  
-¡Por supuesto! ¡Y te patearé el trasero!- Cristian sonrió, deteniéndose en un cruce  
-Realmente eres molesto…- se quejó Aomine rascando su oído con el meñique  
-Como sea, ¿Mañana tienes un partido, no? Da lo mejor de ti- Cristian guiñó el ojo  
-No lo necesito- se quejó Aomine frunciendo el ceño, Cristian sonrió divertido  
-Bueno, yo me voy por acá, así que me despido, nos vemos Satsuki, Ahomine- se despidió Cristian con la mano  
-¡Deja de llamarme así, Idiota!- se quejó Aomine enojado  
-¡Nos vemos, Cristian-kun!- despidió Momoi, Cristian cruzó la calle y camino un poco más deprisa.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Alicia, quien sin quitarse los lentes, caminaba de regreso a casa escuchando música, guardó ambas manos en las bolsas de sus pants, miraba a la nada, reviviendo en su mente el enfrentamiento que tuvo contra Aomine, repasaba cada uno de los movimientos hechos por el moreno-"Soy yo… o se movía un poco más lento…"- pensó, analizando cada jugada-"Tal vez solo sea mi imaginación"- decidió no darle más importancia, siguió caminando, hasta accidentalmente chocó con alguien-¡Lo siento!- se disculpó rápidamente quitándose los audífonos  
-¿Alice?- Kagami se sorprendió de verle ahí  
-¡Ah! Eres Tiger- Alicia sonrió leve  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Kagami algo confundido  
-Paseaba un poco- Alicia alzó ambos hombros restándole importancia  
-Creí que estabas en casa- Kagami y Alicia caminaban juntos de regreso a casa  
-Digamos que me encontré con alguien y me distraje un rato- explicó Alicia, no quería mencionar a Aomine en la conversación  
-Ya veo…- Kagami parecía pensativo  
-¿Y bien?- Alicia miró a Kagami con duda-¿Qué pasó con Nigou?- preguntó  
-Pues… se quedará con nosotros… supongo- Kagami rascó su nuca, desviando la mirada  
-¿¡De vedad!?- Alicia le miraba emocionada, deteniendo su andar  
-Sí…- respondió Kagami indiferente  
-¡AAAAHHH!- Alicia se abalanzó a Kagami para abrazarlo-¡No puedo creerlo, Tiger! ¡Gracias!- sonrió, a lo que Kagami se sonrojo levemente  
-¡Solo regresemos a casa!- se quejó Kagami caminando más rápido.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¡Alice!- gritó un Kagami bastante enojado al ver como Alicia aun dormía plácidamente en el sofá-¡Maldita sea, levántate de una buena vez!- se quejó zarandeándola para levantarla, a lo que Alicia medio despertó  
-¿Eh?- medio pronunció aún adormilada  
-¡Nada de "Eh"! ¡Se hace tarde para el entrenamiento!- se quejó Kagami una vez más, a lo que Alicia reaccionó por completo  
-_¿Qué? ¿¡Eh!? Maldita sea ¿¡Por qué no me levantaron antes!?-_ se quejó Alicia buscando sus cosas  
-¡Te estuve llamando a cada rato!- se quejó Kagami ayudándole a poner sus cosas-¡Te dije que debíamos dormir temprano!- regañaba Kagami  
-¡Cierra la boca! Admite que la película estaba buena- gritaba Alicia, vistiéndose en la habitación de Kagami  
-¡Apresúrate, maldita sea!- gritó Kagami, alistando la mochila de Alicia  
-Ya-Ya- Alicia salió del cuarto ya lista  
-¡Vámonos ya!- apresuró una vez más Kagami, ambos saliendo y yendo en dirección a la escuela.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Nigou veía emocionado el mini-juego que se presentaba en el gimnasio de Seirin, Kagami lanzó el balón, encestando limpiamente  
-¡Buen disparo!- felicitaron, Kagami sonrió relajado  
-¿Al fin lo aceptaste?- preguntó Hyuuga relajado  
-Bueno, me molesta… pero solo lo dejo pasar- habló Kagami de la misma forma, Kuroko les miraba, sintiéndose feliz al saber que Nigou estaría con ellos  
-Tendrías que haber pasado, mira a tu alrededor- regañó Riko  
-Sí…- contestó Kagami en fastidio, a lo que Nigou gimoteo con decepción, Kagami se alteró por ello  
-"¿¡Qué!? Esto no tiene nada que ver con el miedo, de verdad me molesta este perro"- se quejó en pensamientos  
-Ooowww, Nigou es un perrito muy listo ¿quién es el perrito más listo del mundo?- Alicia empezó a acariciar a Nigou, quien movió la cola emocionado, Riko se acercó a Nigou, hincándose para ponerle algo  
-¿Qué es eso entrenadora?- preguntó Alicia con duda  
-¡Un uniforme para nuestro nuevo miembro!- contestó Riko emocionada, dejando ver a Nigou con un jersey del equipo, con el número 16  
-¡Kyaa! ¡Qué lindo!- habló Alicia cargando al cachorro  
-¡Déjenlo en el parque!- se quejó Kagami colérico  
-Kagami-kun, un hombre de verdad nunca se echa para atrás en lo que promete- sermoneó Kuroko  
-¿¡Y a mí qué!?- se quejó Kagami en defensa  
-¡Déjalo estar, hombre!- habló Alicia, aun mimando a Nigou  
-¡Tú cállate!- volvió a quejarse Kagami  
-¡GUAU!- ladró Nigou moviendo la cola.

**Reviews:  
**Muchas gracias a todas esas personitas especiales que se dan el tiempo de dejar un comentario, las adoro :33

**Yoi Taisho 1412****: **LOL a ver si nos dejan pasar a la escuela (Lo dudo, pero a ver xDDDD)  
Jajajaja sí, ya acabe la primer temporada, a ver cuánto me tardo con la segunda (No lleva nada :v)  
Pero bueh, a ver cómo me va xDDD

**FriendyScientist****: **Túuuuu!  
Espero jamás salvarme de tú :'v (Eres genial, en serio)  
asdfghjkllñ Yo repudio a esas morras :'v pero bueno, en mi primaria le hacía bromas a la pendejita de mi salón (LEL) pero bueh… xDDD  
Jajajajaja no problem, yo me encargo de ponerles momentitos hermosos (También ama el HyuuxRikoxTeppei :'v)  
Espero seguir contando contigo, de verdad, me alegras el día cuando te leo :'D

**Notas finales:  
**Bien, ¡Ya salió Nigou! :33  
Amo a ese perro como no tienen idea (LOL)  
Y pues… vengo a dar un anuncio por aquí, puede que a muchos no les agrade, puede que a otros sí, por el momento, me retiraré temporalmente de aquí, Es decir, no me iré miles de años, ni dejaré el fic, nooo solo unos cuantos meses (de aquí a las siguientes vacaciones que son en marzo y luego de ahí hasta junio-julio) aunque lo más probable es que regrese hasta junio-julio, de verdad pido disculpas, pero me vino un bajón con la escuela, no sé, como que ya no me gusta mi carrera, me va pésimo en cálculo y no entiendo nada de lo que veo en clase, así que quiero dedicarme un poco más a mi estudio y ver si sigo con la ingeniería o hago algo más de mi vida (Es cuando le doy la razón a la gente de que la ingeniería es solo para hombres…)  
En fin, ignoren mis problemas, solo quería desahogarme :33  
Nos leemos luego, pronto, la verdad no lo sé.  
Les quiero un montón, y perdón por no actualizar seguido :'c  
Y sin más que decir, me despido por el momento  
Les mando abrazos, besos y saludos virtualucys  
¡Bye-bye! (OwO)/


	18. Chapter Extra: Verdad o trago

**Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a Todatoshi Fujimaki-sensei, apoya al original**

**...**

**Aclaraciones:  
Pues… en este capítulo no las hay en sí, Rina y Alicia hablan todo el capítulo en español. A excepción del final, donde Kagami hace aparición xDDDD **

**...**

**Notas autora: Hola, me creyeron muerta, pero no, aquí estoy, este capítulo lo tengo escrito desde diciembre, y como les prometí que actualizaría en estás vacaciones pues… les traigo esto. La pausa del fic sigue vigente hasta Junio-Julio, actualmente estoy trabajando con el capítulo 18, así que no desesperen.  
Por cierto, sé que no les importa, pero tenía que decirlo: ¡Superé mi crisis! :DD  
Después de varias idas con el psicólogo y arduas pláticas con mis profesores supe que la ingeniería si es lo mío, y seguiré estudiando ingeniería en mecánica :DDD  
Pero como me fue pésimo en el primer parcial, tendré que echarle más ganas, por eso nos leeremos hasta Junio-Julio.**

**Sin más distracciones, les dejó esté capítulo, del cual, morí de risa al hacerlo.  
Disfrútenlo :DD **

**Extra: Verdad o trago  
**-¿mmmh?- Rina estaba acostada en el sillón, jugando con su Tablet, hasta que un vídeo le llamo la atención.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¡ALICE!- llamó, abriendo de golpe la puerta de la habitación de Alicia, quien se encontraba en su cama, leyendo un rato  
-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Alicia, arqueando la ceja con fastidio  
-¡Juguemos un juego!- pidió, Alicia suspiró, se quitó los lentes y le siguió hasta la sala.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¿Q-Qué clase de juego es este?- preguntó Alicia bastante confundida, viendo en la mesa de centro una botella de wiski y un par de vasos  
-¡Verdad o trago!- gritó emocionada Rina- ¿Quieres intentar?- retó con la voz, Alicia solo suspiro  
-De acuerdo… ¿quién inicia?- le siguió el juego con una sonrisa cómplice  
-¡Yo!- gritó Rina divertida, empezando a servir un poco de wiski en ambos vasos- Bien Alice… ¿Te acostaste alguna vez con Luisa?- Alicia solo apretó los labios, y bebió de su vaso-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Por dios Alicia!-  
-Me toca… ¿Te acuerdas de Roberto?- preguntó Alicia, jugueteando con su vaso  
-¿Roberto?- Rina arrugó el ceño confundida, tratando de recordar  
-El entrenador de "The Bullets"- contestó Alicia, Rina hacía memoria, hasta que al fin recordó al susodicho  
-¡Aaaahhh! ¡Roberto! ¿Qué con él?- preguntó Rina divertida  
-¿Tuviste algo que ver con él?- preguntó con sorna en la voz, Rina apretó los labios y tomó el líquido del vaso de un trago- ¡LO SABÍA!- gritó Alicia, aplaudiendo y riendo sonoramente  
-Pinche Alicia_…_\- Rina se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano-Ya me tomé el trago, pero te voy a contar de todas formas… tuve un par de citas con él y…- Alicia imitó los ruidos de un colchón, haciendo que Rina riera alto  
-¡ALICIA! JAJAJAJAJA-Rina negaba con la cabeza divertida  
-Ahora todo tiene sentido…- Alicia sonrió, recordando- me acuerdo que un día llegaste y nos dijiste "¡Vamos a la feria!" y ¡Bum! Por una semana anduviste con diabetes y después… ¡Te volviste Fiona!- Rina le dio un manotazo divertida, Alicia solo rio  
-Ok-ok, me toca… ¿Cuántas parejas has tenido?- preguntó Rina, Alicia sonrió, lanzando un suspiro al mismo tiempo  
-A ver… anduve con Kevin…-  
-¿Kevin?- Rina le interrumpió, Alicia rio  
-¿Te acuerdas de uno de los amigos de César?- Rina seguía viéndole confundida- El chavo alto… morenito…- empezó a describir  
-¿El que parecía chango?- preguntó Rina, Alicia asintió-¡No mames Alicia! ¿Neta anduviste con él?-  
-Sí… ni idea del porqué, pero terminamos siendo novios- contestó Alicia negando con la cabeza divertida  
-¿Y por qué terminaron?-Rina surtía los vasos de nuevo  
-Pues… una vez cuando iba de fiesta con César, luego-luego llegamos a la fiesta, y me saqué de pedo porque siempre íbamos por condones y por cigarros… bueno, en realidad Edgar iba por ellos…-  
-¿Edgar?- Rina preguntó igual  
-Sí, también anduve con él… pero espera, deja terminar de contarte… este… entonces cuando llegamos a la fiesta vi a Kevin fajándose con una chava que ni conocía, y pues ya, le dije que hasta ahí y quedamos bien… jajajaja, luego anduve con Edgar, el chavo alto, güerito… -  
-Aaahhh ¿¡Anduviste con "ese" Edgar!? Hasta yo le quería dar…- Rina sonrió divertida  
-¡RINA!- Alicia rio con ella- pues, sí anduve con él pero terminamos porque supo que apenas iba a entrar a la secundaria… pero por dios ¡ya media como 1.70 y tantos!- ambas rieron divertidas, Alicia siguió- ¿Te acuerdas del porrista?- Rina asintió con la cabeza  
-¿El que si se llamaba Cristian, no? ¿¡También anduviste con él!?-  
-Seep… pero cuando quisimos cortar, fue como "vamos a vernos" nos vimos y me dijo "quiero cortar contigo" y le dije "Yo también" y pues ya… terminamos bien… luego anduve con Nayeli…-  
-Aaghh… ¿qué le viste, eh? Estaba super fea…- Rina negó con la cabeza, con una mueca de asco  
-Ni yo sé, pero a ella yo la corté, sus amigas nada más me andaban manoseando y ella no hacía nada, y la mandé a la chingada… y luego anduve con Luisa, y de ahí ya no eh tenido novios… ni novias…- Alicia terminó de contar, Rina sonreía incrédula  
-Vaya, vaya…-Rina negó divertida con la cabeza  
-Bien, me toca… ¿A qué edad perdiste tu virginidad?- preguntó Alicia, Rina tomó el vaso, pero se detuvo  
-A los 21, cuando llegué a Estados Unidos- explicó Rina- fui a una fiesta en el campus y… paso-  
-Woo… - Rina suspiró nostálgica, tomando el contenido del vaso  
-Hey-hey, ni siquiera te pregunte- comentó Alicia fuera de lugar  
-Lo sé… pero esto se convirtió más en un cuenta anécdotas- Rina volvió a servirse wiski  
-Pues salud- Alicia tomó su vaso, haciendo un brindis con Rina y tomando el contenido de un solo trago-Waahh…-  
-¿Alguna vez te fuiste de pinta?- Rina le preguntó, recargando su mentón en su mano izquierda  
-Demasiadas…-  
-Pinche vieja…- Rina negó con la cabeza divertida, Alicia rio  
-¿Qué? Cuando ninguno quería ir a la escuela, todos nos íbamos de pinta y luego llegábamos al gimnasio, hubo una vez que no llegamos al gimnasio y nos fuimos todos…- Rina le miró dudosa  
-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?- Rina le puso atención, esa historia no la sabía  
-Pues… ¿Te acuerdas cuando Raúl "se enfermó"?- preguntó, Rina asintió- Pues Raúl no se enfermó, nos fuimos a patinar sobre hielo hasta Cuautitlán- contestó Alicia divertida  
-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Fueron hasta el Estado de México y me vengo enterando apenas!?- Rina azotó ambas palmas sobre la mesa  
-Sí, jajaja, verás, esa semana nos habías prometido ir a patinar el fin de semana, entonces llegó John y nos dijo "Weyes, hoy es el último día de la pista" entonces la cizañosa de Alicia dijo "¡Pues vamos hoy!" pero Dylan empezó con los sermones de que teníamos partido al día siguiente y que teníamos que practicar, pero terminamos aceptando todos y nos fuimos, pero Daniel nos descubrió y nos preguntó "¿A dónde van?" y la neta, nos sacamos de pedo y pensando una excusa chida, pero Raúl le dijo "Nos vamos a Luna Parc a patinar" y me acuerdo que todos pusimos cara de "Ya valió verga" y Daniel así de "Aah… ok, yo los cubro" y Jonathan "¡Es una trampa!" pero no, nos fuimos con la sospecha, pero resulto que al día siguiente le preguntaste a Raúl si estaba bien, claro, él ya se sabía el teatrito y te siguió el juego de que se enfermó y que todos fuimos a verlo… lo bueno fue que tu ibas a cancelar el entrenamiento porque tenías cosas que hacer y prometimos no decírtelo, pero bueno, ya paso y todos salimos ilesos- Rina negaba la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida  
-Ustedes son unos cabrones de lo peor- Alicia tomó otro trago  
-¡Pero nos amas!-  
-Ese es el problema, los amo demasiado- ambas volvieron a brindar, tomando y contando cosas que la otra no sabía, pasó el rato, hasta que se terminaron el wiski.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Kagami salía de su departamento acompañado de un balón, decidido a tocar la puerta de su querida vecina-¡Alice!- llamó cuando después de tantos intentos no respondía, hizo una mueca extrañada, y abrió la puerta, claro, él ya tenía un juego de llaves del departamento ajeno, las busco entre sus bolsas, abriendo la puerta- Alice ¿por qué no…?- frunció el ceño con fastidio al ver al par de mujeres dormidas en el piso, Rina sosteniendo una botella y Alicia abrazando un cojín de la sala-"¿Pero qué pasó?"- se preguntó mentalmente acercándose a la botella que sostenía Rina, cuando leyó "wiski" en el frasco, supo que paso-"Malditas borrachas…"- pensó fastidiado, lanzando luego un suspiro resignado, cargó a Rina primero, llevándola a su habitación, luego regresó por Alicia-"Eres una loca…"- pensó con ternura mientras la llevaba también a su habitación, luego, regresando a limpiar la sala del departamento-"Creo que será otro día…"- pensó resignado, regresando a su departamento.

**Notas finales:  
**Lamentablemente, no tengo reviews que responder… eso me pone triste…  
No tengo mucho que decir; solo… estoy trabajando en el capítulo 18… estoy al tiro con la escuela… quiero más vacaciones porque solo me dieron una semana y el lunes ya regreso a clases… ya saben, quejas comunes de alguien común…  
Sin más que decir, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, descubrieron un poco más del pasado de Alicia.  
Nos leemos en la próxima y espero sus reviews.  
Les mando abrazos, besos y saludos virtualucys.  
Bye-Bye (OwO)/


	19. Chapter 18 No me esperaba v

**Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a Todatoshi Fujimaki-sensei, apoya al original**

**...**

**Aclaraciones:  
Letra cursiva- Idioma Español, inglés o italiano (trataré de especificarlo bien en el capítulo)  
Comillas (" ")- son pensamientos o citas textuales (el capítulo lo especifica)  
Negritas y cursiva- flash backs o recuerdos, pensamientos o narración del personaje  
En el capítulo se especifican las llamadas telefónicas o mensajes de texto**

**...**

**Notas autora: Lo sé, lo sé, no tengo perdón de dios, les dije que actualizaría entre junio y julio, y apenas lo estoy actualizando, pero les seré honesta, se me cruzaron muchas cosas, entre ellas, me fui a extra de inglés y estuve estudiando, lo presento en unos días y la verdad estoy nerviosa, eso, sumado a que no me llegaba la inspiración, pues esto paso y es que, apenas ayer acabe el capítulo, perdónenme si hice esperar mucho por la actualización, de vedad, me siento muy apenada.  
Sin más les dejo el capítulo, disfrútenlo :)**

**Capítulo 18: No me esperaba verte aquí **

-¡Buen trabajo!- gritaron los regulares al finalizar el entrenamiento.

-¡Alicia, Kagami, Kuroko!- gritó Furihata al trío que ya salía del gimnasio, detuvieron su andar al escuchar sus nombres  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Alicia una vez que Furihata llegó donde los tres, acompañado de Kawahara y Fukuda  
-Vayamos a comer- sugirió Furihata a los tres chicos  
-Okay- respondió animadamente Alicia, mirando a Kagami y a Kuroko para que ellos también afirmarán su participación  
-No tengo problema- respondió simplemente Kuroko, ahora el grupo de chicos miró a Kagami  
-De acuerdo…- respondió Kagami resignado al sentirse un tanto presionado por las miradas.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Después de caminar casi nada a un restaurante familiar, los chicos ocuparon una de las mesas cerca de las ventanas y pidieron su comida, todos parecían inertes en sus alimentos, excepto Kagami, quien intentaba comer con su mano izquierda, la cual temblaba al intentar controlar los palillos haciendo que un pequeño brócoli que intentaba comer cayera al suelo  
-¡Maldición!- gritó exasperado  
-¡5 segundos! ¡La regla de los 5 segundos!- habló Alicia alentando a su amigo a recoger la verdura del suelo  
-¡No recogeré eso del suelo!- se quejó Kagami molesto  
-¡Aún es comestible, Tiger!- insistió Alicia infantilmente  
-Están haciendo mucho ruido- se quejó Furihata incómodo  
-L-Lo siento- tartamudearon Kagami y Alicia apenados  
-De todas formas, ¿qué te pasa desde la mañana?- preguntó Kawahara fastidiado y curioso por las acciones de Kagami  
-Practica utilizando su mano izquierda – explicó Alicia con la boca llena  
-No hables con la boca llena, Alicia-san- regañó Kuroko prestando atención a aquella charla, enorgulleciéndose de Kagami por su perseverancia hacia su entrenamiento  
-Lo siento…- se disculpó Alicia, aun con la boca llena  
-Y en todo caso… ¿qué hace ella aquí?- preguntó Fukuda algo fuera de lugar al ver a Nanami sentada entre Kagami y Alicia, bebiendo infantilmente de una malteada de chocolate que había ordenado  
-¡Alice-tan y yo tendremos una pijamada el día de hoy!- contestó emocionada Nanami  
-Y-Ya veo…- contestó el trío de primero algo incómodos  
-¿Harán algo el fin de semana?- cambió el tema Furihata-Son uno de los pocos días libres que tenemos…-  
-Probablemente me la pase durmiendo todo el día…- respondió Fukuda en un suspiro  
-O-Oigan…- Furihata apresuradamente buscó algo en su mochila, haciendo que los chicos le prestaran atención-¿Por qué no vamos?- preguntó emocionado al mostrar un panfleto de una competencia de Street-ball  
-¿Street-ball?- preguntó Kagami confundido- ¿¡Justo cuando tenemos un descanso!?-  
-¿Queda lejos?- preguntó Alicia tomando el panfleto, aunque Nanami se lo arrebató de las manos y se lo devolvió a Furihata  
-¡No! ¡NONONONONONONONONONONO! ¡NOOO!- gritó infantilmente-Alice-tan me prometió salir mañana de shopping- Alicia hizo una mueca de haber olvidado aquel detalle  
-Lo siento chicos… no cuenten conmigo- apuró a decir Alicia  
-¿Es tarde para inscribirse?- preguntó Fukuda ignorando aquello  
-No, puedes inscribirte hasta el día que empieza- respondió Furihata tranquilo  
-Ustedes sí que son unos viciados- comentó Nanami- Es su día libre, deberían descansar-  
-¡Himiko!- regañó Alicia, dando un leve codazo a la mencionada  
-Lo sabemos… pero, Kuroko, Kagami y Alicia son regulares, y a nosotros también nos gustaría jugar- respondió Furihata desanimado  
-Qué remedio…- habló Kagami algo enternecido por ello- ¡Okay, Vamos!-.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Entonces… ¿de shopping?- preguntó burlón Kagami a Alicia, quienes ya regresaban a casa  
-Lo único que me tranquiliza es que Kyouma vendrá con nosotras…- contestó Alicia en un suspiró, dejando caer sus hombros en resignación  
-¡Y Hikari-chan!- completó Nanami emocionada  
-Y Hikari…- completó Alicia divertida  
-¿Se conocen?- preguntó Kagami algo asombrado  
-¿Recuerdas que el martes Himiko se quedó a cenar?- Kagami asintió ante la pregunta- Pues… Rina llegó con Hikari y Kyouma, al parecer se llevaron bien con la enana- Alicia miró enternecida a Nanami, palpando su cabeza  
-¡Hikari-chan es super linda!- comentó con diversión  
-Por cierto, Tiger, ¿vienes a cenar? Rina dijo que pediría pizza y…- Nanami inmediatamente intervino  
-¡NO! Hoy es noche de chicas, cero chicos- dijo con los brazos cruzados y un puchero infantil en cara  
-¡Oye!- se quejó Kagami algo molesto, a lo que Nanami le sacó la lengua infantilmente, haciendo que Alicia riera alto.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Alice-tan…- Nanami intentaba levantar a Alicia, quien estaba acostada bocabajo en el sofá, babeando un poco y lanzando un par de ronquidos cuando suspiraba  
-Pierdes tu tiempo, Himiko-chan, Alicia no despertará si le hablas tan quedo- Rina apareció, ya lista para irse a trabajar  
-¿No descansará hoy, Shion-san?- preguntó Nanami ladeando la cabeza  
-No, la academia de física en la universidad tiene junta, y como jefa de academia, tengo que ir, sí o sí, además, tengo que cubrir un par de horas- contestó Rina relajada-Ahora, deja que yo me encargué de ella ¿sí?- Nanami asintió algo confundida, dando paso a que Rina despertará al oso de Alicia-¡ALICIA, DESPIERTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- gritó Rina a todo pulmón, haciendo que Alicia se levantará de golpe  
-_¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?- _preguntó a medio despertar, apartando unos cuantos cabellos de su boca y secando la baba que escurría  
_-¡Levántate, huevona!-_ gritó Rina- Mira que Himiko-chan ya está lista-  
-_¿Pues qué hora es?-_ preguntó Alicia aún adormilada, Rina rodó los ojos  
-Son 10:30, será mejor que te apresures- Rina tomó su mochila y se encaminó a la puerta, Alicia solo pudo formar una mueca de fastidio mientras dejaba caer su cabeza al codero del sofá- Por cierto chicas, el almuerzo está en la cocina, nos vemos más tarde- y sin más Rina salió del departamento.

Alicia decidió levantarse de su lugar después de ver al techo un buen rato, yendo a la cocina a comer algo, regresando con un plato con huevos y tocino a la sala a ver un rato televisión  
-¡Alice-tan!- escuchó aquel grito desde su habitación  
-¿¡Qué!?- preguntó Alicia sin dejar de mirar el aparato que tenía enfrente, Nanami regresó a la sala bastante molesta  
-¿¡Cómo qué "qué"!? Alice-tan, ¡No tienes ropa!- gritó una dramática Nanami, mostrando unos jeans de Alicia  
-¿Eh? Pero si tengo ropa…- respondió Alicia algo confundida, terminando su desayuno  
-Pero solo tienes jeans y pants en tu closet- se quejó Nanami frustrada  
-Pues es lo que normalmente uso….- contestó Alicia calmada- Además, me siento cómoda con eso ¿No es ese el fin de la ropa?- Nanami rodó los ojos, ya estaba pensando que ropa comprarle a su amiga.

Después de mucho rato discutiendo con Nanami (en realidad, ignorando sus quejas) Alicia optó por unos jeans, unos converse color rojo y un tank top color blanco con el nombre y escudo de su antiguo equipo: "Los Lobos"-Listo, es lo más "decente" que tengo, según tú- habló Alicia ya un tanto fastidiada, en su vida había batallado tanto en que ponerse de ropa  
-No entiendo cómo puedes tener tu armario lleno de ropa de hombre, Alice-tan- se quejó Nanami con un puchero en cara  
-Es la única ropa que me queda por mi tamaño- respondió Alicia rodando los ojos, era cierto que muy por dentro quería vestirse "lindo" pero sus grandes dimensiones solo le permitían vestirse con ropas masculinas, así que trataba en gran medida no hacer caso de ello, por casualidad, la mirada de Alicia fue al reloj que tenía en la pared de su habitación- _¡Mierda! Ya es bien pinches tarde-_maldijo en voz alta, tomando su mochila- Ya vámonos Himiko, apuesto a que Hikari y Kyouma ya deben estarnos esperando- Nanami no tuvo tiempo ni de protestar, Alicia ya le había tomado de la mano y salieron a toda prisa del departamento.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Mientras tanto, los chicos llegaban en donde se supone era aquel evento de Street-ball, donde Kagami bastante confundido y algo fastidiado, volteo a ver a su senpai, que los acompañaba  
-¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!?- preguntó exasperado al mayor  
-¿eh? ¿No puedo?- preguntó Kiyoshi con una inocente sonrisa  
-No quise decir eso… ¿Dónde está Kawahara?- preguntó Kagami, mirando al resto de sus compañeros  
-Se resfrió- contestó Fukuda, haciendo que Kagami ladeara la cabeza confundido y fastidiado  
-Bueno, ¡Vamos a divertirnos!- soltó Kiyoshi con una gran sonrisa  
-Sí…- contestó un resignado Kagami en un suspiro.  
Los cinco entraron al parque donde se llevaba a cabo el evento, Kagami miraba con cierta nostalgia el lugar mientras jugaba con el anillo que siempre lleva como collar  
-"Esto no difiere mucho de América…"- pensó con una leve sonrisa nostálgica  
-¿Dónde hay qué registrarse?- preguntó Fukuda mirando el lugar  
-¡Ahí!- señaló Furihata la recepción, los cinco caminaron hasta la carpa para registrarse  
-Por favor, regístrense para participar- un edecán del evento les llamó para empezar a registrar al equipo, los chicos formaron una fila, pero una voz les distrajo de asuntos  
-Idiota, que lo volviste a escribir mal, Tsukawa…- se quejó aquella voz con fastidio, los chicos de Seirin voltearon a ver qué pasaba, sorprendiéndose a sobremanera al saber con quienes se encontraron  
-¡Seiho!/¡Seirin!- gritaron ambos equipos, señalándose sorprendidos.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Alicia y Nanami trotaban (aunque en realidad, Nanami corría) hacia la salida del metro, se les había hecho totalmente tarde, aunque Alicia solo se limitaba a quejarse mentalmente  
-¡Alice-chan, Himiko-chan!- escucharon a lo lejos sus nombres, viendo a Hikari saludarles desde lejos, junto a un Kyouma sentado en una de las bancas cerca, Alicia solo alzó la mano en forma de saludo, mientras se apresuraban a llegar  
-¡Lamento la tardanza!- habló Alicia, tratando de recuperar un poco el aliento, recargando sus manos en sus rodillas, jadeando exhausta, Nanami llegó peor, sentándose  
-Está bien, acabamos de llegar- explicó Kyouma divertido, viendo a ambas chicas tratar de recobrar el aliento  
-Mooo~~ ¡Fue culpa de Alice-tan!- se quejó infantilmente Nanami, haciendo un puchero  
-¿¡Mi culpa!? No me dejaste salir hasta que mi atuendo fuera el indicado para ti- se defendió Alicia de la misma manera  
-Mooo ¡Ahora estoy toda sudada!- se quejó Nanami más molesta  
-Bueno chicas, no discutamos, el centro comercial está a dos cuadras de aquí- animó Hikari con una sonrisa, Nanami parecía haber olvidado el pleito, tomó de la mano a Hikari y comenzaron a caminar, Kyouma y Alicia les siguieron a pasos flojos  
-Tengo el presentimiento de que terminaremos como sus burros de carga- comentó Alicia con diversión  
-No lo dudes, cuando Hikari entra a un centro comercial, compra todo a su paso- Kyouma rio levemente, haciendo que Alicia hiciera lo mismo  
-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida? ¿Ya has ido a todos tus entrenamientos?- preguntó Alicia cambiando el tema, a pesar de todo, se sentía muy a gusto con Kyouma  
-Sí… bueno, Rina sigue siendo un monstruo cuando entrenamos… aun no me acostumbro al entrenamiento…- explicó Kyouma rascando su nuca  
-Bueno, Rina siempre es así… parece que disfruta de ver a los demás sufrir, pero si te deja el entrenamiento más pesado, es porque le importas demasiado, así es ella, demuestra su amor cruelmente- explicó Alicia con una suave y sincera sonrisa, Kyouma le miró unos segundos, hasta que los llamados del par de chicas que venían enfrente les distrajeron, yendo más rápido para alcanzarles.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¡Que coincidencia!- comentó Kasuga, los chicos decidieron comer cerca de una de las canchas antes de cualquier enfrentamiento- Bueno ¿Y qué hacen aquí? ¿No tenían entrenamiento?-  
-Hoy tenemos el día libre- explicó Kuroko bastante relajado, mientras que Tsuwaga miraba sorprendido a Kagami comer  
-¿Ya puedes jugar?- preguntó un interesado Iwamura a Kiyoshi  
-Bueno, sí, un poco- respondió Kiyoshi un tanto apenado  
-¿Y qué tal ustedes? ¿No deberían estar practicando?- preguntó Kagami con la boca llena  
-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Estás tratando de iniciar una pelea!?- se quejó Tsugawa enfadado  
-¿mmh?- Kagami ladeo la cabeza sin entender la reacción del chico  
-Escucha, Kagami…- se quejó Kiyoshi tratando de explicar la situación a Kagami  
-Ignora a Tsugawa, es el único que sigue en el equipo, los de tercero nos hemos retirado- explicó Iwamura un tanto dolido por la situación  
-¿Qué? ¡Pero aún falta la Winter Cup!- protestó Kagami sin entender del todo  
-¿Es que no sabes?- preguntó Kasuga lanzando un suspiro en son de fastidio- Seiho no participa en la Winter Cup-  
-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?- se apresuró a preguntar Kagami bastante sorprendido  
-Solo los primeros ocho equipos de la Inter-High pueden participar en la Winter Cup- siguió con su explicación Kasuga  
-En otras palabras, solo los primeros dos lugares de la Inter-High pueden participar, de nuestro bloque son Shutoku y Seirin- resumió Iwamura  
-Como perdimos contra ustedes, automáticamente nos descalificaron de la Winter Cup- concluyó Kasuga la explicación, mirando a Kuroko- Nos tomamos un receso de estudiar para los exámenes- mientras hablaba se levantaba de su asiento, haciendo que el resto de los integrantes de Seiho hicieran lo mismo  
-Si hay suerte, puede que nos enfrentemos hoy, podemos jugar el partido que nos perdimos el año pasado- comentó Iwamura a Kiyoshi  
-No jueguen muy duro- pidió Kiyoshi siguiendo la conversación  
-La gente no olvida tan fácil- Kasuga tomó sus cosas- Y pase lo que pase, hoy ajustaremos cuentas-  
-¡Sí, en serio!- Tsugawa era el más enojado y ansioso del grupo, Iwamura lo tomó del cuello de la playera para llevarlo con ellos  
-Lástima que los demás no estén aquí, pero tendremos nuestra revancha para poder enfocarnos totalmente en nuestros exámenes- y con esas palabras por parte de Iwamura, Seiho se retiró  
-No me esperaba verlos aquí- comentó Kagami, aun comiendo  
-¿Los conocías, senpai?- preguntó Furihata a Kiyoshi bastante curioso  
-Bueno, Iwamura es un pívot de renombre, y nos conocíamos de los torneos de secundaria- explicó calmadamente Kiyoshi  
-Creo que ya casi es hora…- Furihata revisó su reloj de mano, luego alzando la vista- ¡Kagami ya deja de comer!- le regañó  
-Ahh… sí…- Kagami respondió vagamente, jugando de nuevo con el anillo que colgaba de su cuello, con una leve sonrisa nostálgica  
-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Kuroko, asustando a Kagami  
-¡Waaah! S-Solo recordaba mis tiempos en américa… el ambiente de aquí es igual- explicó Kagami  
-¿Tiene algo que ver con el anillo?- Kuroko se pasó a un lado de Kagami para escucharle mejor  
-¿Qué… como…?- preguntó un alterado Kagami  
-Jugabas con él ahora mismo, me eh dado cuenta de que lo llevas todo el tiempo- explicó Kuroko, viendo fijamente el collar de Kagami, el mayor le miró por un par de segundos, parecía pensativo, pero a la vez triste  
-Este anillo fue un regalo de alguien con quien jugaba básquet- Kagami bajó la mirada, aun jugando con el anillo entre sus dedos índice y pulgar  
-…Debían llevarse muy bien- comentó Kuroko, prestando un poco más de atención  
-Como lo digo… el tipo no está muerto ni nada, digamos que nos llevamos bien, pero diferíamos de carácter, el me enseñó a jugar básquet y yo a veces le enseñaba también… es alguien… con quien quiero jugar una vez más, pero no dos veces- Kuroko parecía confundido por las palabras de su amigo, le habían dejado inquieto.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Por cierto…- Tsugawa caminaba a la par de Iwamura- Hay un chico de Seirin que no reconozco ¿Lo conoces?- preguntó  
-¿Kiyoshi? Lo conozco de secundaria- respondió indiferente  
-¿Y es bueno?- preguntó Tsugawa más interesado  
-Es el pívot más fuerte que eh visto… bueno… el segundo- respondió Iwamura adelantándose un poco  
-¿Quién es el primero?- Tsugawa preguntó impaciente  
-El pívot de la generación de los milagros, Murasakibara Atsushi- respondió Iwamura, engrosando un tanto la voz  
-¿Y bien? ¿A qué escuela fue?- preguntó Kasuga con el mismo tono de voz  
-Dicen que entró al Instituto Yosen- respondió Iwamura con el ceño levemente fruncido  
-¿Yosen?...- susurró para sí Tsugawa, tratando de recordar algo-¡Acabo de ver a alguien con una mochila de Yosen!... creo…-  
-¿De qué hablas? Yosen está en Akita- respondió Iwamura, interrumpiéndose para escuchar los altoparlantes  
-La primera ronda está a punto de comenzar. Equipo Seiho, diríjase a la cancha, por favor-  
-No nos queda tiempo, ¡Vamos!- apresuró Kasuga.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-No puedo creerlo…- se quejaba Alicia con fastidio- ¡Dos horas en esa jodida tienda para que solo compraran un vestido!-  
-Alice-chan no entiende de moda- se quejó Hikari divertida  
-Ella solo tiene comida y básquet en la cabezota- le siguió Nanami de la misma forma  
-¡Oigan!- Alicia arrugo el ceño por el comentario  
-Vamos, Onii-chan no se queja, ¿verdad Onii-chan?- preguntó Hikari viendo a su hermano, cachándolo viéndole el trasero a un par de chicas que pasaban, haciéndola enojar-¿Onii-chan?- volvió a llamarlo, envolviéndose de un aura asesina, asustando a Alicia y Nanami, Kyouma pareció reaccionar, asustándose igualmente al ver a su hermana  
-¡Lo siento!- se escuchó el grito agudo por parte de Kyouma, Alicia les miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa y Nanami les miraba inocentemente, hasta que su mirada fue a parar a una pequeña isla, donde se exhibía un estuche completo de maquillaje, automáticamente su mirada se iluminó, acercándose a aquella isla, asustándose cuando una vendedora se le acercó  
-¡Hola pequeña!-saludó - ¿Te interesa el nuevo estuche de Chanel?- preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Nanami asintió, aún atontada y emocionada  
-Bien, como hoy es el día de lanzamiento, nuestra querida Coco Chanel-san hizo que el primero, de edición limitada, fuera gratis a la primera persona que pudiera encestar toda esta canasta de balones de baloncesto en un solo intento- explicó, mostrando a un pobre muchacho haciendo el intento para su novia, fracasando totalmente  
-Yo lo haré- habló Kyouma con una sonrisa ladina, y un leve moretón asomándose en su frente  
-Vas a fallar- comentó Alicia en son de broma  
-Acepto el reto- habló un relajado Kyouma, tomando un balón entre las manos y posicionándose para tirar  
-De verdad que solo piensan en básquet…- se dio un facepalm Hikari al ver al par de chicos tan emocionados  
-¡Vamos Kyouma-kun!- animó Nanami  
-Tú solo piensas en el maquillaje, ¿no es así?- preguntó una enternecida Hikari, Nanami le ignoró, viendo detenidamente a Kyouma.  
Kyouma lanzó los balones sin fallas, encestando todos y cada uno, dejando a los espectadores y a la vendedora con la boca abierta  
-¡Eso es Kyouma!- gritó Alicia emocionada  
\- Mi maquillaje - Kyouma extendió la mano tal cual diva, la vendedora, con mala cara, le entregó el estuche, que seguidamente entregó a Nanami, revolviendo sus cabellos de paso.

-¡Eso fue increíble, Onii-chan!- felicitó Hikari emocionada  
-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS, KYO-TAN!- Nanami corrió a abrazar al muchacho, quien se sonrojó levemente, rascando su nuca con una mano y correspondiendo el abrazo con la otra  
-No fue nada…- respondió aún avergonzado  
-¡De verdad que fue increíble! ¡Dejaste a todos sin habla!- seguía una emocionada Nanami, Hikari y Alicia les miraban con cierta ternura, más Hikari, que pareciera que lloraría en cualquier momento  
-Hey, tranquila- Alicia susurró a Hikari, sobando su espalda  
-Me alegro mucho de que Onii-chan haya regresado- diciendo esto, una lágrima de felicidad se deslizó por su mejilla, Kyouma miró a su hermana, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, haciendo que Hikari la correspondiera de la misma forma  
-¡Vamos a ver más tiendas!- pidió Nanami ya caminando  
-¡Sí!- contestó Hikari emocionada  
-"No más tortura, por favor"- pensaron Kyouma y Alicia abatidos.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Los chicos de Seirin corrían apresurados, tratando de llegar a la cancha donde era el encuentro de Seiho  
-¡Vamos tarde!- gritó Fukuda ya cansado de tanto correr  
-¡Fue culpa de Kagami que tenía hambre otra vez!- se quejó Furihata mirando a Kagami corriendo con una banderilla en la boca  
-¡Apuesto a que Seiho ya ganó!- respondió Fukuda, ya casi llegando a la cancha, aunque se detuvieron en seco, mirando con sumo asombro el marcador, 51-32. Seiho había perdido; Tsugawa estaba hincado en el piso, abatido y sorprendido, Iwamura y Kasuga miraban a aquel chico que todos los espectadores miraban con la boca abierta  
-No puede ser… derrotaron a Seiho tan sencillamente…- comentó Furihata con la boca abierta  
-¿Qué?...- Kagami era el más sorprendido del grupo, empezando a balbucear-¿Qué haces aquí?- habló por fin, Kuroko le miró bastante extrañado, regresando la mirada a aquel chico-¡Himuro Tatsuya!- dijo su nombre, un chico alto, delgado pero marcado, tez blanca, tapándose el ojo izquierdo con su cabello negro brillante y un lunar debajo de su ojo derecho, llevando el mismo collar que Kagami  
-"Iwamura y su equipo no son para nada débiles ¿¡Y aun así!? Y su mochila... ¿Un jugador de Yosen?"- Kiyoshi estaba igual de exaltado que todos ahí alternando la mirada entre la mochila del chico y Kagami  
-¿Taiga?- preguntó Himuro reconociendo a Kagami de inmediato- _Vaya Taiga… no esperaba encontrarte aquí- _Himuro habló automáticamente en inglés acercándose de a poco hacía Kagami-¡_Que sorpresa!-  
-No pareces sorprendido. ¿Con esa cara inexpresiva que siempre tienes?-_ Kagami le respondió de la misma forma, manteniendo el ceño fruncido  
-_Mi cara no es inexpresiva. Es mi naturaleza- _respondió con simpleza, los demás chicos les miraban sorprendidos por dos razones: 1. Ambos hablaban un inglés perfecto y 2. Ese par eran amigos  
-¿_Eres…eh… Himuro? ¿Amigo de Kagami?-_ Kiyoshi intentó inmiscuirse en la conversación  
-Ah, puedes hablarme en japonés, aún no me acostumbro a hablarlo siempre- explicó Himuro con una leve sonrisa  
-Bien, eso ayudará- habló Kiyoshi dejando escapar un suspiro aliviado  
-Y no, no somos amigos- respondió Himuro retomando la pregunta de Kiyoshi- supongo que… podría decir que soy su hermano- los presentes estaban más que sorprendidos, incluso Kuroko, quien no pudo evitar abrir levemente la boca por la sorpresa  
-Sí…- respondió un abatido Kagami- Me mudé a Estados Unidos cuando iba en tercero de primaria… mis padres fueron a trabajar allí al igual que otros tantos…-  
_**-"Me rindo…"- pensó Kagami al ver a unos cuantos niños corriendo- "Aprendí el idioma, pero no puedo hacer amigos…"- pensaba abatido, caminando de regreso a casa- "No creo parecer tan antipático…"- lanzó un suspiro resignado, rascando su nuca con cansancio  
-¡Ne!- un chico azabache, cubriendo su ojo izquierdo con su cabello, y un lunar debajo del ojo derecho, se acercó a él con un balón de básquet- No tenemos suficientes personas ¿Quieres jugar básquet con nosotros?-  
-¿Eh? Amm… sí…- respondió el pequeño Kagami algo inseguro, notando enseguida el detalle que se le escapaba- ¡Espera! ¿¡Hablas japonés!?-  
-Pues claro, yo llegué aquí el año pasado ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó aquel chico, obviando el hecho  
-Kagami Taiga- respondió Kagami relajándose un poco  
-Soy Himuro Tatsuya. Gusto en conocerte- Himuro sonrió levemente, llevando a Kagami donde estaba el resto de los chicos, esperándole para jugar  
-¿Sabes jugar básquet entonces?- preguntó Kagami, más para hacer plática que por otra cosa, Himuro giraba el balón en su dedo índice mientras caminaban  
-Solo un poco, gracias a las clases de gimnasia- respondió Himuro indiferente; sin darse cuenta, el par de niños llegaron a su destino, interrumpiendo su propia charla  
-¡Hey Tatsuya! ¿¡Conseguiste a alguien!?- preguntó uno de los niños que esperaban en la cancha  
-¡Sí! Se llama Taiga- lo presentó en lo que llegaban con el resto. **_

_**-"¡Increíble!"- pensó Kagami sorprendido al ver a Himuro jugar-"Incluso yo puedo decirlo, él es el mejor aquí"- reconoció asombrado-"Además…"- pensó un tanto abatido al verlo rodeado de los demás  
-Rayos Tatusya, ganaste de nuevo-  
-¿Cómo hiciste esa jugada?- **_

_**Para ambos niños, la tarde se fue demasiado rápida, ambos decidieron regresar juntos  
-Oye Himuro-kun- llamó Kagami mientras caminaban de regreso a casa- ¿Cómo hiciste para hacerte amigo de todos ellos siendo una persona tan triste?- preguntó inocente  
-Eso fue cruel…- respondió un abatido Himuro, deteniendo su andar y mirando a Kagami algo ofendido  
-No eh podido hacer amigos desde que llegue a América- comentó Kagami afligido  
-Creo que te falta… "appeal"- comentó Himuro dando una posible solución  
-¿Appeal?- preguntó Kagami ladeando la cabeza confundido  
-Es como… lo que te gusta o lo que se te da bien. Necesitas hacerles saber quién eres- explicó Himuro mientras botaba el balón a paso lento- Por ejemplo, yo tengo el básquet. Serán tus amigos una vez que te conozcan; si eres bueno, te respetarán- Himuro miró a Kagami deteniendo su andar de nuevo  
-…No se me ocurre nada- Kagami rascó su cabeza pensando en algo bueno, en lo que fuera bueno.  
-¿Por qué no intentas en el básquet?- animó Himuro a Kagami a intentarlo, haciendo que al contrario lo tomará por sorpresa  
-¿eh?- fue lo poco que pudo pronunciar  
-Yo te enseñaré, no eres mal jugador, estoy seguro de que te irá bien- Kagami miraba a Himuro sorprendido, aceptando algo dudoso la proposición del contrario.  
**_**_=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=_**_**  
**_

**_Al día siguiente, ambos niños fueron a practicar justo donde se conocieron, Kagami escuchaba atentamente a Himuro, aunque a veces era un poco necio._**  
**_Himuro cubría la canasta, Kagami intentaba pasar, pero torpemente botó el balón y escapó de sus manos_**  
**_-No, no, eres fuerte, pero necesitas observar más a tu enemigo- explicó Himuro con un tono aprensivo_**  
**_-¿Observarlos?- Kagami preguntó confundido_**  
**_-Lo importante del básquet es adelantarse a tu oponente, la fuerza sola no te sirve de nada, debes tener la mente fría y el corazón ardiendo. Debes pensar constantemente mientras jugas- Kagami solo le miraba confundido y con desdén- y por último, debes odiar perder- Himuro sonrió dulcemente, convenciendo del todo a Kagami_**

_**Pasaron los días, Himuro y Kagami entrenaban arduamente, y sin darse cuenta, ellos ya habían estrechado su relación, Kagami ganando más amigos en el camino  
-Haz mejorado con rapidez, Taiga- felicitó Himuro a Kagami, caminando de regreso a casa después de jugar- Y hasta conseguiste amigos en el camino, seguro te irá bien- Kagami rio con ternura ante las palabras de Himuro- ¿A qué viene esa risa?- preguntó entre confundido y ofendido  
-Bueno, yo no tengo hermanos, pero si tuviera un hermano mayor, siento que sería igual que tu- dijo Kagami con una amplia sonrisa sincera, Himuro le miró por unos segundos y corrió a algún lado, Kagami, confundido, miró hacia donde se dirigía Himuro, vio que se detuvo con una vendedora ambulante, comprando un par de cosas, para luego, regresar de inmediato con él  
-Toma- Himuro dejó en la mano del contrario un anillo plateado  
-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Kagami ladeando la cabeza, luego dando una mirada rápida a Himuro, quien se ponía otro anillo igual, y alzaba el puño para mostrarlo  
-Prueba de que somos hermanos- respondió Himuro sonriente, Kagami ensanchó su sonrisa, poniéndose el anillo rápidamente, riendo ambos animadamente  
-Pero… será un poco incómodo jugar con ellos…- comentó Kagami mirando el anillo  
-Pues… podemos comprar cadenas y usarlas como collar…- respondió Himuro dando una solución.  
**_**_=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=_**_**  
**_

**_Los años pasaron, Himuro al ser un año mayor que Kagami se gradúo de primaria, un año más tarde, Kagami también lo hizo asistiendo a una secundaria diferente, pasando un año más._**  
**_Kagami jugaba casualmente en una de las canchas, encestó con un tiro de tres puntos, ganando el mini juego que tenía_**  
**_-Hey, ¡Eres increíble!- halagó un chico contra quien jugaba Kagami- ¡Apúntate a nuestro equipo!- pidió emocionado, Kagami le miraba confundido-¡Serías de mucha ayuda para el siguiente partido!-_**  
**_-¿Partido?- preguntó Kagami curioso_**  
**_-Sí, todas la semanas apostamos con los tipos de la otra calle para ver quien usa la cancha- explicó aquel chico- hemos estado perdiendo por que un sujeto bastante fuerte se unió al otro equipo, es un excelente jugador-_**  
**_-¿Un excelente jugador? ¡Okay, suena divertido!- aceptó de inmediato Kagami con una sonrisa_**  
**_-Mira, es él- habló aquel chico señalando a un grupo que entraba, se trataba del mismo Himuro_**  
**_-¿¡Tatsuya!?- reconoció Kagami emocionado, después, yendo con él a toda prisa- ¡Tatsuya!-_**  
**_-Taiga, eres tú- Himuro le reconoció enseguida-Cuanto tiempo, no te veía desde la graduación- ambos sonrieron- No te contengas, Taiga-_**  
**_-¡Claro que no!- respondió enérgico Kagami._**

"_**Ese día… derroté a Tatsuya por primera vez"**_

_**-Perdí…- dijo Himuro en un suspiro, sonriendo algo melancólico- De verdad te has hecho fuerte- Kagami solo asintió con una amplia sonrisa**_

"_**Pero la diferencia no fue mucha, jugábamos cada semana ganando y perdiendo una y otra vez… un día, cuando nuestro récord alcanzó 49-49…"**_

_**-Si pierdo el siguiente partido… ya no podré verte más como un hermano- dijo Himuro, haciendo que Kagami le mirara sorprendido, sin entender lo que decía- Si mi hermano menor me supera, ¿Cómo podré decir que soy el mayor?-  
-¿¡Qué!? Pero yo no…- Kagami protestó confundido, no entendiendo nada  
-Lo siento Taiga, pero yo no puedo con esto- interrumpió Himuro, emprendiendo camino- Si diré que soy tu hermano mayor, no quiero perder, y si pierdo, dejaré de llamarme tu hermano mayor-Kagami le miraba triste, sin entender los sentimientos de su hermano.**_

"_**Yo… yo siempre eh pensado en ti como un hermano"**_

_**El marcador iba 46-46, quedando medio tiempo para terminar  
-¡Detenlo Taiga!-  
-¡Casi no queda tiempo!- eran los gritos que se escuchaban al fondo  
Kagami bloqueaba a Himuro, aunque notaba algo raro en su hermano  
-"¿Qué es esto?"- pensaba mirando los movimientos de su hermano-"No se mueve como de costumbre"- Himuro lucía más agotado de lo normal  
-¿Qué le pasa a Tatsuya?- esta pregunta llegó a oídos de Kagami-¿No se había lastimado la muñeca hace nada deteniendo una pelea?- Kagami se distrajo en aquella conversación, sorprendiéndose por lo que había escuchado, Himuro aprovechó el pequeño descuido de Kagami, saltó, intentando encestar, pero este falló, haciendo que el equipo de Kagami obtuviera el rebote, pasándola a Kagami inmediatamente  
-¡Vamos Taiga!- le animaba su equipo, Kagami corrió hacia la canasta dispuesto a encestar con una bandeja, pero su mente se inundó de los buenos recuerdos que tenía con Tatsuya, justo cuando lo conoció y se proclamaron como hermanos, Kagami cerró instintivamente los ojos con sumo dolor.**_

"_**No puedo hacerlo…" **_

_**Antes de que Kagami se diera cuenta, Himuro ya le había golpeado  
-¿¡Por qué fallaste!? ¿¡Acaso fue por lástima!?- Himuro le gritaba, molesto por las acciones de Kagami-¿¡No te había dicho que no te contuvieras!?- Kagami miraba arrepentido y triste hacia el suelo  
-No quiero ser tu enemigo. Quiero que todo siga igual- dijo Kagami sin mirar a Himuro  
-Ya veo…- Himuro relajó su semblante, sustituyendo su enfado por determinación- si esto se debe a que quieres que esto continúe así, no tengo opción- sin más Himuro arrancó su cadena del cuello-¡Apuesto este anillo a nuestro próximo juego!- Kagami le miraba sorprendido desde el suelo- El partido de hoy queda como empate, si pierdes la próxima vez, me devuelves el anillo y… haremos como que nunca existió- sentenció Himuro serio  
-N-No… eso no…- Kagami no podía formular palabras, miraba entristecido a Himuro desde el suelo  
-No huyas, Taiga- y sin más, Himuro dejó a Kagami tirado en el suelo.**_

"_**Poco después regresé a Japón… y no volví a jugar contra Tatsuya"**_

Ambos chicos miraban el suelo con tristeza, recordando todo aquello de nuevo, los demás a su alrededor les miraban serios  
-Fue una pena que no pudiéramos jugar allá, pero este año yo volví a Japón, y ahora asisto en la preparatoria Yosen en Akita- dijo Himuro con una leve sonrisa- Siempre me pregunté cuando nos volveríamos a enfrentar, y nunca es demasiado pronto… así que cumplamos esa promesa hoy- Himuro lucía demasiado serio, y parecía ir enserio, Kagami le miraba dudoso.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¿Podemos comer algo? ¡Muero de hambre!- pidió Alicia rendida, cargando miles de bolsas, más aparte, unas cuantas cajas de zapatos  
-Oye Hikari ¿para qué quieres esos zapatos? ¡Ya tienes demasiados en casa!- se quejó Kyouma viendo como su hermana se probaba el veinteavo par de zapatillas de la tienda  
-¡Cierren la boca!- se quejó Hikari modelando enfrente de un espejo- ¡Las mujeres simplemente lo necesitamos! ¿Cierto, Himiko-chan?- preguntó Hikari viendo a Nanami, quien se probaba unas sandalias color plata  
-¡Por supuesto! Además, Alice-tan, tú también eres una chica, deberías ser más delicada- Nanami se miraba igualmente al espejo, Alicia endureció su semblante, apretó la mandíbula y rodó los ojos con algo de tristeza  
-Iré por algo de tomar- y sin más Alicia salió de la tienda  
-Alice-chan…- pronunció Hikari siguiéndole con la mirada.

Alicia caminaba con la mirada baja, ambas manos en sus bolsillos, su mirada reflejaba tristeza, lanzó un largo suspiro y se detuvo en seco, frunciendo levemente el ceño  
_**Un balón botaba con maestría, un joven intentó bloquear a quien lo poseía, aquella joven se detuvo en seco, dribleo por su derecha, pasando al joven y encestando con un dunk, ganando así el partido  
-¡Alicia!- una hermosa mujer de tez blanca, largos y hermosos rizos cayendo por su espalda parecía de unos 25 años de edad, se acercó a la jovencita con prisa, como costumbre, traía puesto un hermoso vestido y unos tacones a juego, al verla, tenías la sensación de ver a una hermosa muñeca de porcelana, Alicia le ignoró, estaba inerte en festejar con sus amigos la victoria- ¡Alicia!- gritó una vez más, haciendo que la muchacha volteará aún con una sonrisa en la cara  
-¡Mamá!- le llamó Alicia emocionada acercándose a ella con una sonrisa, iba a abrazarla, pero la mujer se negó  
-¡Estás sudada, Alicia! ¡Qué asco!- su madre puso una cara de sumo asco, sacando de su bolsa un pañuelo para dárselo a su hija  
-L-Lo siento mamá…- Alicia recibió el pañuelo y secó un poco el sudor  
-No puedo creerlo, Alicia, tu padre está a nada de llegar a la casa con visitas y tu aquí, jugando como vil hombre, ¡Qué vergüenza!, vámonos ya, que no quiero que los socios de tu padre te vean toda sudada y asquerosa- su madre se quejaba en italiano, Alicia hizo una mueca y se despidió de lejos de sus amigos, subió al auto de su madre con rapidez  
-Alicia, por dios, eres una niña, y tienes que ser más delicada, no puedes ir por la vida así, mira, ya me pasaste en altura, y estás más musculosa que tu hermano… de veras que no sé qué pensaba tu padre al meterte a jugar básquet bol…- Alicia solo miraba a su madre con desdén, desde que había rebasado a su madre en altura, siempre le decían eso "eres una niña, y las niñas son delicadas" "No sé en que pensábamos cuando te metimos al equipo ese" "Pareces hombre, Alicia" **_

"_**TIENES QUE SER MÁS DELICADA, ALICIA" **_

La voz de su madre resonaba en su cabeza, desde que Rina le había dicho que sus padres habían llamado, los recordaba más seguido, detestaba que le dijeran que tenía que ser delicada, detestaba que la gente no la aceptará así tal cual era…  
-Mami, ese señor da miedo- escuchó a un niño hablar, Alicia al fin reaccionó sintiendo un suave sabor a sangre en la boca, había mordido su labio inferior con demasiada fuerza  
-No lo veas, cielo- la madre de la criatura cargo al niño y se fue, Alicia suspiró hondo y negó con la cabeza para calmarse, lamiendo igual su labio inferior para detener el sangrado  
-"Cálmate Alicia… Himiko no lo decía en mal plan…"- pensó Alicia tratando de relajarse-"Ni tus padres lo hacían en mal plan, solo… querían ayudar, supongo…"- lanzó un largo suspiró y regresó con los demás  
-¡Alice-tan!- Himiko corrió a abrazar a Alicia, quien sin pensar, la cargó para abrazarla  
-¿Estás bien?- Kyouma se le acercó preocupado  
-Sí, no había lo que quería, así que no compre nada- explicó Alicia con una leve sonrisa, Himiko y Kyouma le creyeron, aunque Hikari no, decidió no indagar en el asunto y seguirle la corriente.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Mmmhh… le falta sabor…- un joven caminaba sin rumbo aparente, entrando al evento de Street-ball, comía un pocky y cargaba una bolsa llena de dulces –Mmmhhh… espero encontrarlo aquí…-  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¡Tatsuya!- llamó Kagami dudoso, Himuro detuvo su andar, girándose a verle  
-Dime…-  
-Tú… yo… Para mi tu…- Kagami no lograba formular nada, para sorpresa de todos, Kuroko había cargado a Nigou, haciendo que este golpeara con su patita a Kagami en la cara, todos los presentes miraban fuera de lugar la escena, hasta que Kagami logró reaccionar  
-¡Ouch! ¡Nigou!-Gritó Kagami confundido  
-Kagami-kun, no me gusta cuando eres indeciso- comentó Kuroko, aun con Nigou en brazos  
-¿Qué?- Kagami parecía más confundido  
-Creo que entiendo la situación- Kuroko bajó a Nigou al suelo, irguiéndose enseguida para hablar con Kagami- En todo caso, creo que es culpa tuya, un deportista nunca debe perder a propósito- Kagami se sorprendió un tanto por las palabras de su amigo, mientras que Himuro les veía atento  
-Pero… si hubiese ganado…- Kagami trataba de defender sus acciones, pero Kuroko le interrumpió  
-No pudieras llamar a Himuro-san hermano-completó la frase de Kagami- Y ganarle cuando estaba fuera de juego era probablemente lo que no querías, pero… nadie quiere que su oponente lo deje ganar en el juego que ama. Además, aunque deje de ser tu hermano, aun se preocuparan el uno por el otro, "no importa cuánto me superes, si yo fuera tu oponente, preferiría que dieras todo lo que tienes"- Kuroko sin darse cuenta, repitió lo que alguna vez le dijo a Aomine en sus días de secundaria, Kagami pareció sopesarlo un momento, decidiéndose de inmediato por las palabras de su amigo  
-Tienes razón… Me gusta el básquet porque me gusta enfrentar oponentes fuertes… incluso si es Tatsuya mi oponente… Gracias Kuroko- con suma decisión y sosteniendo su collar con sumo cariño, Kagami miró a Himuro con aura seria- ¡Tomé una decisión! Si nos enfrentamos… ¡Jugaré lo mejor que pueda sin importar que, Tatsuya!- Himuro embozó una suave sonrisa, asintiendo después  
-Seguro, espero con ansias jugar contigo… pero primero… Disculpa ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó un Himuro confundido a Kuroko  
-"Después de todo no se dio cuenta… ni siquiera nos hemos presentado"- pensaron los acompañantes del dúo dinámico de Seirin  
-Soy Kuroko Tetsuya, un gusto conocerte- se presentó amablemente Kuroko, sin dejar su pókerface, como siempre  
-…Eres tú…- comentó para sí mismo Himuro, embozando una leve sonrisa notoria-Encontraste un compañero interesante, Taiga- Kiyoshi ladeo la cabeza dudoso ante el comentario de Himuro, pero Kagami se le adelantó en palabras  
-¡Tatsuya! ¿¡Acaso sabes algo de Kuroko!?- preguntó Kagami basto en sorpresa  
-Sí, un poco- admitió Himuro mirando a otra dirección- Un tipo interesante de mi equipo me contó varias cosas- Kuroko le miró dudoso un rato, hasta que pudo atar cabos.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Uuff…- Kasuga lanzó un suspiro cansado, seguía al resto de sus compañeros –Ese sujeto sí que es de los buenos ¿no es así?- preguntó moviendo el brazo para relajarlo  
-No hay nada que hacer…- respondió Iwamura- ¡Y ya relájate Tsuwaga!- seguidamente regañó a su kohai por el pequeño berrinche que hacía –"Pero a decir verdad, no creí que hubiera jugadores como él que estuvieran a la par de la generación de los milagros…"- pensó Iwamura un tanto más serio, siguiendo su camino, y de paso, sorprendiéndose por ver a cierta persona pasar por cerca suyo-"¿¡P-Pero qué..!? Si el Inter-High terminó hace poco ¿Qué hace el aquí?"-  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Mientras tanto, en la preparatoria de Seirin, los senpai se encontraban entrenado… a pesar de que se supone era su día de descanso  
-¿¡Van en serio!?- preguntó Riko al verlos entrenando- ¡Les dije que descansaran!-  
-Es solo un poco- protestó Hyuuga relajado  
-No se presionen por favor- pidió Riko un tanto enternecida por la situación-En todo caso, los resultados de la Inter-High ya salieron- Riko rápidamente cambio de tema, mostrando unos papeles y sentándose en un lugar cerca  
-Y… ¿qué fue?- preguntó Hyuuga un tanto nervioso  
-Como se esperaba, los tres primeros puestos son escuelas donde asisten miembros de la generación de los milagros-explicó rápidamente Riko, acomodándose bien en donde se sentaba- Tercero Yosen, segundo Touo y primero… Rakuzan-  
-Rakuzan…- nombró Izuki serio- Son quienes se llevaron la copa de invierno el año pasado-  
-Sí-asintió Riko dándole la razón- El capitán de Rakuzan de este año es uno de la generación milagrosa- los presentes se sorprendieron más ante esa información, siendo Koganei quien rompiera aquel silencio  
-Pero ¿Touo en segundo? ¿¡Qué tan fuerte es Rakuzan!?- Preguntó exaltado  
-No es tan sencillo…- Dijo Riko en un suspiro- Es verdad que las tres escuelas son fuertes, su posición no refleja quien es realmente fuerte, lo único que se sabe es que los tres miembros de la generación milagrosa no participaron en los partidos de las semifinales y en la final-  
-¿¡Por qué harían eso!?- preguntó un exaltado Hyuuga  
-No lo sé-respondió seria Riko- Es entendible que un solo jugador quede en la banca, pero fueron los tres… Debe haber alguna razón…-  
-¿Kuroko sabrá algo?- preguntó Koganei buscando posibles soluciones a sus preguntas  
-No lo creo, hoy se fue a jugar Street-ball- comentó Izuki ignorando aquella pregunta-…Y creo que Kiyoshi también fue-  
-¿¡Qué!?- Riko parecía sorprendida  
-Kuroko, Kagami y todos los de primero fueron…- explicó rápidamente Izuki  
-Pero… ¿Alicia no había salido con Himiko-chan?- preguntó Koganei ladeando la cabeza  
-Es verdad, creo que fue la única que realmente descansó hoy…- respondió Tsuchida pensativo, Hyuuga y Riko soltaron un largo suspiro, ya hablarían con ellos seriamente  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¡Los equipos restantes de este torneo definirán al ganador!- esta frase se logró escuchar por los altoparlantes- ¡Ambos equipos son de preparatoria! ¿¡Quién ganará!?- ambos equipos se miraban fijamente, confiados en sus habilidades  
-Vamos por nuestra victoria número 50- habló Himuro a Kagami  
-Sí- afirmó un decidido Kagami, Kuroko veía fijamente a Himuro, yendo rápidamente con Kagami  
-Kagami-kun- llamó, una vez todos estaban posicionado, Kagami le prestó atención- Hay algo que quería decirte antes, cuando hablabas de tu relación con Himuro-san, Ustedes estaban al mismo nivel en secundaria, ¿cierto?- preguntó Kuroko antes  
-¿Eh? Pues sí…- respondió un confundido Kagami  
-No te ofendas por lo que diré, Kagami-kun es fuerte, pero… el parece ser uno de la generación de los milagros. No creo que puedas manejarlo solo- explicó Kuroko brevemente, sus compañeros se sorprendieron ante eso, aunque Kagami simplemente sonrió  
-Yo creía que me dirías algo más importante ¿Es todo, idiota?- preguntó con presunción- Ya lo había notado "Ahora huele totalmente diferente… como si fuera otra persona…"- pensó seriamente Kagami-No podemos darnos el lujo de ser descuidados- habló rápidamente- ¡Daremos todo lo que tenemos desde el principio!- Ambos equipos se posicionaron, Kagami y Himuro listos para hacer el saque, ambos se veían determinados, y listos para atacar, el árbitro lanzó el balón, Himuro y Kagami saltaron para conseguirlo, pero sin previo aviso, alguien logró poner un dulce encima de la pelota con toda la facilidad del mundo, los presentes miraron estupefactos el acontecimiento, aquel joven simplemente cachó el balón con su mano derecha  
-Perdón~ ¿Podrían esperar un momento? ~-todos miraban con la boca abierta a aquel gigante, excepto por Kiyoshi, quien le miraba con el ceño fruncido  
-¡Llegas tarde, Atsushi!- reprendió Himuro algo molesto  
-Lo siento, es que me perdí- se escudó el peli-morado con una leve sonrisa  
-Ah pasado un tiempo… Murasakibara-kun- saludó seriamente Kuroko, haciendo que Kagami le mirara sorprendido  
-¿Eh? ~ Pero si es Kuro-chiin ¿Qué haces aquí?- Murasakibara se acercó lentamente a Kuroko para saludarlo- Te ves tan serio como siempre… tanto que… Quiero aplastarte- dijo esto alzando su mano, quedando justo encima de Kuroko.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-No puedo creer que de verdad puedas comer de esa manera…- Kyouma miraba con cierto fastidio el cómo Alicia comía hamburguesa tras hamburguesa, después de varias horas caminando por el centro comercial, los cuatro decidieron ir al Maji-Burger a comer y cargar energías  
-Alice-chan de verdad tiene apetito- comentó Hikari de la misma forma  
-A veces me pregunto si de verdad es mujer- contestó Kyouma en un suspiro  
-Por supuesto que lo soy- contestó Alicia con la boca llena  
-Alice-tan, eres una dama, las damas no hablan con la boca llena- regañó Nanami infantilmente, haciendo un puchero mientras señalaba a Alicia  
-Oye… no señales a la gente, por favor- contestó Alicia pasando bocado y tomando un poco de soda  
-Bueno, calma-calma- Hikari relajó el ambiente de la mesa- En todo caso, creí que saldrías con Kagami-kun, Alice-chan- Alicia le miró interrogante, dejando su soda a un lado  
-A decir verdad, planeaba eso, pero Himiko se adelantó, así que decidí pasar tiempo con mi chaparra- diciendo esto, Alicia palpó tiernamente la cabeza de Nanami, haciendo que Hikari sonriera con ternura  
-Bien… ya que las acompañamos a comprar todo lo que querían…- Kyouma se levantó de su asiento- Es nuestro turno de escoger donde ir, así que cuando Alicia termine de comer, iremos a jugar básquet- sentenció Kyouma autoritario  
-¿¡Eehh!?- cuestionaron ambas chicas confundidas  
-¡Totalmente de acuerdo!- habló Alicia comiendo su última hamburguesa- Las canchas de básquet callejero donde suelo ir siempre están cerca de aquí…-Alicia señaló la dirección del lugar  
-Decidido entonces- diciendo esto, Kyouma tomo las cosas y salió del establecimiento tomando camino.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Kuroko miraba fijamente la mano de Murasakibara, la cual, descendía lentamente hasta la cabeza del menor  
-"¿¡Qué está tratando de hacer!?"- pensaron Furihata y Fukuda con nerviosismo, hasta que el mismo Murasakibara dejó caer levemente su mano sobre la cabeza de Kuroko, inclinándose hasta quedar a su altura  
-Era broma~- dijo Murasakibara con una leve sonrisa, acariciando la cabeza de Kuroko, ante esto, el menor frunció el ceño bastante fastidiado por las acciones del mayor, haciendo que Kuroko rápidamente le diera un manotazo a Murasakibara, alejando así su mano  
-No hagas eso por favor- pidió con sumo fastidio en la voz  
-¿Te enfadaste?. Lo siento- Se disculpó Murasakibara divertido, no dándole mucha importancia al asunto  
-"Ese sujeto… fue con quien chocó Alice ese día en la Inter-High…"- pensó Kagami reviviendo el suceso en su cabeza- "Este es el pívot de la generación de los milagros… Murasakibara"- siguió su pensamiento al darse cuenta de ese detalle, sonriendo con cierta determinación y emoción, mirando a Murasakibara detalladamente  
-Creí que no vendrías- habló Himuro, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado  
-Es tu culpa por cambiar el lugar de encuentro a último minuto- se quejó Murasakibara lanzándole la pelota a Himuro- Habíamos venido solo porque querías visitar Tokio después de estar tanto tiempo fuera de Japón. Pero te vas a jugar básquet-  
-Lo siento… me dijeron que les faltaba un jugador y me pareció divertido intentarlo- comentó Himuro con una leve sonrisa, llamando la atención de los miembros de Seirin  
-Yosen jugó en la Inter-High ¿no? Tendrían que haber jugado hasta ayer… ¿Qué hacen aquí entonces?- preguntó Fukuda fuera de lugar  
-No… yo no jugué- respondió Murasakibara comiendo unas papas, desinteresado del asunto, Kagami alzó las cejas, sorprendido por aquello  
-¿eh? ¿Por qué?- cuestionó Furihata esta vez  
-No lo sé- Murasakibara lamió sus dedos al terminar de comer sus frituras- Será porque me lo pidió Aka-chiin…-  
-"¿De qué está hablando?"- pensaron ambos chicos de primer año- ¿Quién es… Aka… Aka-chiin?- preguntó Fukuda tratando de pronunciar el nombre  
-…Se refiere a Akashi-kun- respondió Kuroko con el ceño fruncido- El excapitán de la generación de los milagros- explicó Kuroko sin dejar su semblante, Kagami y Kiyoshi le miraron sorprendidos  
-¡Un momento!- gritó uno de los árbitros del juego- ¡El partido está en marcha! ¿¡En qué están pensando!? Además, todos llevan puesto el uniforme de su equipo, ¿por qué usted no lo lleva?- preguntó a Himuro en específico  
-¿Es obligatorio?- preguntó un tanto confundido Himuro  
-Está en las reglas…- explicó el árbitro rápidamente, sorprendido de que no lo supiera  
-Oh… casi lo olvido- mencionó Murasakibara, interrumpiendo al árbitro- Muro-chiin, los del instituto no podemos jugar partidos extraoficiales, por eso vine a detenerte-le señaló con una fritura en mano  
-¿Tenían una regla como esa?- preguntó inocentemente Himuro- Ya veo… que mal-  
-Así que vámonos- Murasakibara empujó a Himuro para que empezará a caminar  
-¡Espera!- Kagami detuvo al peli-morado sujetándolo del hombro- No puedes venir así nada más a interrumpir e irte sin más. ¡Juega contra mí!-  
-¿¡Kagami!?- llamaron con sorpresa Fukuda y Furihata  
-¡He dicho que paren! ¡No pueden hacer esto en un partido!- regañó una vez más el árbitro, pero está vez al par de chicos de primero  
-¡Lo sabemos! ¡Pero no somos nosotros son ellos!- se defendieron ante el regañó que no merecían, aunque los protagonistas de la interrupción seguían en su mundo  
-"No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada cuando un miembro de la generación de los milagros está enfrente mío… además, ¡No permitiré que interfiera en un juego entre Tatsuya y yo!"- pensó Kagami, viendo amenazadoramente a Murasakibara, quien le veía con cierta duda y fastidio por detenerlo de esa manera  
-¿Qué sucede con tus cejas?- preguntó Murasakibara encogiéndose para quedar a la par de Kagami, acercando su mano a una de sus cejas-¿Por qué están divididas a la mitad?- y con eso, le arrancó un pedazo de ceja a Kagami  
-¡OUCH!- gritó primeramente- ¿¡Qué estás haciendo, idiota!?- se quejó Kagami  
-Son muy largas…- dijo Murasakibara observando  
-¿¡Estás escuchándome!?- Kagami perdía rápidamente la escasa paciencia que tiene, empezando a gritarle más fuerte al peli-morado  
-¿eh? ¿Dijiste algo?- respondió vagamente Murasakibara, mirando con aburrimiento a Kagami  
-¡Te dije que jugaras!- gritó una vez más Kagami  
-No es lo que esperaba…- comentó Furihata mirando al par de chicos discutir infantilmente  
-Es extraño…- siguió la plática Fukuda mirándolos con fastidio  
-Cuando no juega baloncesto, pierde el juicio- explicó calmadamente Kuroko  
-¿eh?- preguntó Fukuda arqueando la ceja  
-Ocasionalmente ves a atletas como él. Es un genio en un campo, y un total inútil en lo demás- Kuroko fijo su vista en el más alto, que tiró las cejas de Kagami al suelo, y empezó a comer de sus frituras despreocupadamente  
-¿Entonces es un completo idiota?- preguntó Furihata sorprendido  
-Lo diré de otra forma… cuando se trata de básquet, es invencible- dijo Kuroko al fin, frunciendo levemente el ceño  
-¡Cállate!- dijo flojamente Murasakibara a Kagami- Vámonos ya Muro-chiin- pidió empezando a caminar, Himuro le siguió el paso sin decir nada  
-"¿Qué le pasa a este sujeto?, es completamente diferente al resto de la generación de los milagros, es demasiado infantil"- pensó molestó Kagami- "Infantil…"- se repitió esta palabra por sus adentros, dándose una idea de cómo persuadirlo  
-¡Estoy tan decepcionado!- gritó de la nada Kagami-No sabía que eras un cobarde… huir de esta forma de mí muestra tu debilidad- soltó con burla, haciendo que los presentes le mirarán sorprendidos  
-"¿Está intentando provocarlo? ¡Que infantil!"- pensaron el par de primer año con sumo fastidio  
-¿Eh? Yo no estoy huyendo- dijo Murasakibara bastante molesto, girándose a ver a Kagami para encararlo  
-¿¡Lo logro!?- gritaron sorprendidos Furihata y Fukuda, no creyendo que realmente caería ante tan baja persuasión, Kagami sonrió satisfecho al ver que tenía a Murasakibara justo donde lo quería  
-¡Oye, oye! No te esfuerces mucho, estabas asustado- Kagami siguió persuadiendo a Murasakibara  
-¡Me apunto!- gritó Murasakibara para demostrar que no era ningún cobarde  
-¡Eso va contra las reglas!- gritó el árbitro ya fastidiado de tanto drama, Himuro solo sonrió con cierta diversión al ver el giro de las cosas  
-¿No tendrán camisas de sobra? Yo le explico lo que pasa al árbitro- pidió Himuro rápidamente, arreglando el asunto, así, Murasakibara y él ya tenían una camiseta y estaban listos para jugar  
-"¿¡Pero quéeeee!?"- pensaron con suma sorpresa los dos de primero, las cosas habían pasado con rapidez y no entendían como le hacían para salirse con la suya  
-Tatsuya parece serio, pero puede hacer lo que sea para conseguir lo que quiere- explicó Kagami con cierta diversión en la voz  
-¡Qué más da!- gritó ya hartó el árbitro- ¡Qué comience el juego!- gritó una vez más, ambos equipos estaban alineados y dieron una reverencia para comenzar el juego  
-¡Idiota-idiota!- gritó Kagami en burla a Murasakibara, posicionándose para empezar el juego  
-Sé que tú lo eres, pero ¿Qué soy yo?- Murasakibara estaba bastante molesto por ello  
-Ya basta Kagami- regañó Kiyoshi- debido a las posiciones soy yo quien lo tiene que enfrentar- explicó rápidamente- Es imposible que te enfrentes a ambos tu solo, tu oponente es Himuro- Tanto Kagami como Himuro, se lanzaron miradas retadoras llenas de determinación  
-¡Sí!- asintió Kagami sin dejar de ver a su hermano  
-¿Eh? ~ ¿Entonces contra quien voy yo?- preguntó Murasakibara viendo a todas partes  
-Cuanto tiempo- saludó Kiyoshi animadamente, Murasakibara le lanzó una mirada interrogativa a la vez que despreciativa- No te veía desde la secundaria-  
-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Murasakibara viéndolo por el rabillo del ojo con indiferencia  
-Rayos ¿No me recuerdas?- Kiyoshi pareció dolerle un poco aquella pregunta  
-¿Jugué contra ti en secundaria?- preguntó Murasakibara sin cambiar su semblante- Lo olvidé, no me molesto en recordar a los débiles- tras decir esto, Kuroko le veía con fastidio  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¡Esperen!- gritaba Nanami jadeando  
-¡Onii-chan, Alice-chan! ¡Esperen!- gritó Hikari mucho más adelante que Nanami, pero por mucho, atrás del par de chicos  
-¡Llegaré antes que tú, pequeña mierda!- gritaba un enérgico Kyouma mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas  
-¡_Chingas a tu madre, que yo voy a llegar antes!-_ gritó Alicia decidida, rebasando a Kyouma y llegando a las canchas primero, dejándose caer al suelo y respirando desordenadamente, tratando de regular su respiración, justo después, Kyouma llegó junto a Alicia, recargando sus manos en sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento-¡Gane!-dijo entre jadeos Alicia alzando su mano derecha- ¡Me debes una bebida!-  
-¡Maldita sea, Alicia!- maldijo Kyouma secando el sudor de la boca con el dorso de la mano  
-¡Onii-chan!- pocos segundos después, llegó Hikari, recargándose en la entrada de la cancha, llevando su mano derecha a su pecho para regular su respiración  
-¿Dónde está Himiko?- preguntó Alicia sentándose en el piso  
-¡Alice-tan!- gritó Nanami entre jadeos entrando a la cancha y dejándose caer de rodillas-¡De verdad que son unos idiotas!- se quejó Nanami como pudo, haciendo un poco de berrinche  
-Ya no importa, ¡vamos Alicia, un uno a uno!- apuró Kyouma sacando un balón de su mochila  
-_¡Cámara!_\- asintió Alicia levantándose como rayo y preparándose para jugar  
-De verdad que son unos idiotas obsesionados con el básquet- dijo Nanami con puchero en cara, Hikari solo sonrió con ternura  
-Déjalos ser, es su turno de divertirse un rato- Hikari miró fugazmente a Alicia-"Alice-chan…"- pensó un tanto preocupada, recordando la actitud que había tomado en el centro comercial  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Sentimos las interrupciones- se disculparon los narradores-¡En estos momentos inicia formalmente este partido!- diciendo esto, el árbitro con sumo fastidio lanzó el balón para que Murasakibara y Kagami trataran de conseguirlo, siendo el pelirrojo el que lo consiguiera, haciendo que Murasakibara le sorprendiera demasiado aquella acción  
-¡Y el equipo de Seirin tiene el balón!- gritó el narrador cuando el balón cayó en manos de Fukuda, quien al verse acorralado por el equipo contrario, la paso a Furihata  
-Kuroko…- llamó Kiyoshi, haciendo que el aludido asintiera, sabiendo lo que diría  
-Entiendo. Su actitud también me molestó un poco- justo en ese instante, Furihata lanzó un pase, confundiendo al enemigo con su mirada, Kiyoshi corrió hacia la canasta, y Kuroko se preparó para hacer el pase  
-¡Un pase invisible a Kiyoshi-senpai!- gritaron emocionados el par de primer año  
-"Ouuch… que pase tan fuerte"- se quejó Kiyoshi en sus pensamientos-"No podré seguir atrapándolos por siempre"- pensando esto último, un par de lágrimas de dolor salieron de sus ojos, encestando los primeros puntos del partido, En esos momentos, Murasakibara le miraba con enfado  
-Bueno, no puedo hacer que me recuerdes, pero te haré recordarme con el básquet-dijo Kiyoshi una vez que aterrizó, mirando directo a los ojos a Murasakibara  
-No, no es necesario. Te recuerdo, Kiyoshi Teppei- mencionó Murasakibara con una sonrisa divertida  
_**-¿El baloncesto es realmente divertido para ti?- preguntó flojamente Murasakibara, jugando un partido oficial  
-¿Eeh?- preguntó un Kiyoshi confundido, tratando de deshacerse de la marca de Murasakibara- ¿Qué intentas haciendo una conversación en medio del partido? No tengo tiempo para esto… además, ¿ya viste la brecha que llevamos? ¿Es que debería reírme o algo?- preguntó sarcástico, pero sin dejar de hacer su trabajo, Murasakibara le veía con fastidio  
-"Este sujeto es un misterio"-pensaba Murasakibara ya harto de Kiyoshi-"¿Cómo puedes seguir cuando tu derrota está más que clara?...**_

_**Los odio…  
a los que siguen dándolo todo cuando ya es inútil…  
Chicos apasionados por el básquet son tan sofocantes y fastidiosos…  
¿Creen que ganarán con solo poner su empeño?"**_

_**Aomine dio pasé a Murasakibara, el cual recibió sin problemas con solo alzar la mano  
-Oye…- llamó Murasakibara mirando amenazadoramente a Kiyoshi, quien se sorprendió un tanto por aquella mirada- Entonces te aplastaré con más fuerza, ¿está bien?-  
-¿¡Qué!?- Kiyoshi preguntó estupefacto por ello  
**_Y ahora que lo recordaba Murasakibara, seguía teniendo la misma mirada irritante de ese entonces, ambos mantenían una guerra de miradas, el viento empezó a soplar, trayendo nubes grisáceas consigo, Murasakibara rompió con aquella guerra de miradas, yendo por el balón para hacer el saque  
-Atsushi- llamó Himuro- ¿Podrías esperar un poco para jugar?- Himuro alzó la mano para pedir el pase, Murasakibara le entendió enseguida y le lanzó el balón, el cual cayó directo en la mano de Himuro sin problemas- Como somos un equipo libre, establezcamos los las posiciones. Atsushi, tu eres la defensa, yo la ofensiva- explicó rápidamente, empezando a botar el balón para seguir con el partido  
-Bien, cuento contigo- dijo vagamente Murasakibara posicionándose en el círculo de la canasta  
-¿¡Qué!? ¿No piensas dejarle anotar?- preguntó uno de los compañeros de equipo de Himuro con sorpresa en la voz  
-Sí, no te preocupes, ese es el estilo de Atsushi… además…- Himuro se detuvo al verse marcado por Kagami- conmigo es más que suficiente- termino su frase más para Kagami que para su compañero en ese momento, tanto Kagami como Himuro, mantenían una guerra de miradas; rápidamente, Himuro empezó a botar el balón burlando con maestría a Kagami, quien intentaba seguirle el juego, de pronto, Himuro se detuvo en seco encogiéndose un poco en su lugar, para después, saltar y lanzar el balón con perfección, fue tanta su maestría en el balón, que hasta el tiro se veía en cámara lenta, incluso podría describirse como hermoso; Kagami, sus compañeros e incluso el público se quedaron estupefactos por aquel tiro, miraban hacia la canasta con la boca abierta; fue Kiyoshi quien los distrajo de su ensimismamiento  
-¡Furihata!-llamó con fastidio a su compañero- ¡No te quedes ahí parado, saca el balón!- Furihata volteo a ver a su senpai algo asustado  
-¡S-Sí!- dijo con nerviosismo corriendo a sacar el balón  
-¡W-Wooow!- gritó el comentarista asombrado, hablando por todos los presentes- ¡el silencio del público lo dice todo! ¡Qué tiro tan magnifico!-  
-"Desde que levanta la mano hasta que lanza el balón, sus movimientos son tan suaves que hasta parecen ir en cámara lenta… se trataba de un tiro que fue pulido con ardua práctica"- pensó Kiyoshi atribuyendo sus acciones a Himuro, basto de sorpresa y concentrado al máximo.  
Fukuda mantenía el balón, corría decidido, hasta que una voz conocida le sacó de ello, pidiendo que siguieran una nueva estrategia  
-¡Fukuda-kun, por favor…!- Fukuda en ese instante, lanzó el balón hacia su izquierda, siendo Kuroko el que le había llamado, ya estaba listo para hacer su famoso pase, este fue a parar a manos de Kagami, que ya estaba corriendo hacia la canasta  
-"No te quedes ahí parado"- pensó Kagami con fastidio mientras corría hacia la canasta con decisión-¡Vamos Murasakibara!- gritó esta vez decidido  
-¡Un contraataque!- gritó alguien del público sorprendido  
-¿¡Y qué fue ese pase de ahora!?- preguntó otro con la misma expresión de sorpresa en la cara, mientras tanto, Kagami hacía frente a Murasakibara que apenas sacaba sus manos de sus bolsillos al ver a Kagami tan cerca  
-Te has alterado demasiado, me estás sofocando- se quejó Murasakibara de mala gana- Me dan ganas de aplastarte- dijo en tono amenazador mientras ponía una de sus enormes manos enfrente  
-"¿¡Qué!?"- Kagami se impacientó un tanto, deteniendo sus acciones ante tal aura peligrosa que emanaba su contrincante-"¿¡Qué es esta sensación imponente…!?"- Seirin veía sorprendido el uno a uno que mantenía Kagami, todos pensando lo mismo:-"Este sujeto es peligroso" – Para cuando Kagami reaccionara para hacer su movimiento, la lluvia se soltó en ese momento, el público huyó rápidamente a protegerse de las gotas de lluvia que se volvían cada vez más intensas  
-Tenemos un anuncio- se escuchó al comentarista por los altoparlantes- Se suspenderá el partido por la lluvia, por favor, todos los jugadores y árbitros regresen a las carpas- pidió, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos solo Murasakibara, Himuro, y los cinco integrantes de Seirin se encontraban en la cancha  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Alicia logró parar el dunk de Kyouma por quinta vez en el uno a uno, a pesar de eso, ambos iban empatados con 30 puntos, cada que Kyouma lograba anotar, Alicia le regresaba los puntos y viceversa  
-¡Maldita sea, Alicia!- se quejó Kyouma con una sonrisa mientras botaba el balón  
-Deja de quejarte y ven con todo- dijo Alicia de la misma forma, hasta que una figura conocida por ella se pasó por ahí haciendo que se distrajera un segundo, el cual, Kyouma aprovechó de inmediato, corriendo en dirección de la canasta encestando con una bandeja  
-Oye Alicia, no te distraigas- gritó Kyouma colérico  
-L-Lo siento- dijo rápidamente Alicia volteando a ver a Kyouma  
-¿Cristian?- llamó una voz grave conocida por ambos chicos que jugaban en la cancha, Alicia le recorrió un escalofrío y volteo tímidamente  
-Ho-Hola Daiki- fingió su voz, alzando la mano para saludar  
-¿De nuevo rompiste tus lentes? De verdad que no tienes remedio- lanzó Aomine con una sonrisa presuntuosa  
-Eso quisieras idiota, hoy me puse lentes de contacto- explicó Cristian rápidamente  
-Ya veo, bueno, te ves mejor así- Daiki rascó su nuca desinteresado, Alicia se sonrojó levemente por el cumplido, sacudiendo su cabeza ante tal acto tan infantil de su parte- Bueno, ¿has visto a Satsuki por aquí?- preguntó yendo al grano  
-No, ¿pasó algo?- preguntó Cristian acercándose al moreno  
-Tsk, nada, ya sabes, cosas de mujeres…- explicó Aomine con fastidio  
-Bueno, te llamaré si la veo- dijo Cristian alzando la mano en forma de despedida  
-Hey, ¿Cómo piensas llamarme si ni siquiera tienes mi número?- preguntó divertido Aomine  
-Cierto…- señaló Cristian con la misma actitud- Entonces intercambiemos número y correo- pidió Cristian sacando su móvil, Aomine hizo lo mismo y en menos de un minuto ya habían intercambiado su información  
-Bien, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme, nos vemos- y diciendo esto, Aomine se marchó buscando a su mejor amiga, Cristian se despidió alzando su mano con una leve sonrisa  
-Ese sujeto me molesta- dijo Kyouma con sumo fastidio en la voz, Alicia rascó su nuca con nerviosismo  
-Sigamos jugando- pidió Alicia guardando su móvil en su bolsa, quitándole el balón a Kyouma, este le siguió consiguiendo otro robo hasta que un par de gotas que cayeron en la nariz de Kyouma los distrajo del partido  
-Oh… empezó a llover- dijo Kyouma irguiéndose y alzando la palma de la mano para verificar  
-Kyaaaa, ¡Mi cabello!- gritó desesperada Nanami cubriéndose inútilmente con sus pequeñas manos  
-¿Qué más da?- preguntó Alicia alzando los hombros restándole importancia, tomando el balón en sus manos, para cuando se dio cuenta, los tres chicos que le acompañaban ya habían empezado a buscar refugio-¡Oigan!- se quejó Alicia  
-¡Vamos Alicia! ¡No queremos mojarnos!- apresuró Kyouma ayudando a su hermana y a Nanami con las miles de bolsas que llevaban  
-Pero no pasa nada, es solo lluvia- apresuró a decir Alicia sin entender la prisa  
-¡Mooo~ apresúrate Alice-tan!- gritó Nanami desesperada por encontrar refugio  
-_De verdad que los japoneses son unos exagerados…- _dijo Alicia en un suspiro, siguiéndolos a pasos flojos  
-¿¡Donde está el lugar más cercano para protegernos!?- preguntó Hikari cubriendo su cabeza con su pequeña bolsa  
-¡Volvamos al Maji!- sugirió Kyouma buscando una salida  
-¡Oigan!- llamó Alicia ya alcanzándolos- La escuela queda más cerca ¿por qué no nos refugiamos ahí?- sugirió indiferente  
-Pero no hay nadie en el gimnasio hoy, todos descansaron- dijo Nanami, cubriéndose igualmente con el pequeño bolso que llevaba, Alicia rascó su nuca pensativa  
-La entrenadora me dijo que tenía que hacer papeleo hoy, tal vez siga en la escuela o algo así, creo que podemos refugiarnos en lo mientras- explicó Alicia mirando a un punto al azahar  
-¡No importa! Apresurémonos a llegar- pidió Hikari quitando un par de mechones de su cara  
-¡Sí!- asintieron Nanami y Kyouma, corriendo junto a ella  
-¡Pero no corran!- pidió Alicia caminando tranquila  
-¡Si llegas primero, te compraré un balón!- gritó Kyouma para incitarla a correr, para cuando se dieron cuenta, Alicia ya los había rebasado -¡Pero que infantil!- mencionó Kyouma divertido, ya corriendo para poder refugiarse  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Uuhhmm…- se quejó Himuro en un suspiro y con basta decepción pegada al rostro- Es una pena, tendremos que arreglar esto después-  
-¡Espera, Tatsuya!- Kagami detuvo a su hermano  
-Me gustaría seguir jugando, pero el partido terminará siendo cancelado por la lluvia- explicó un calmado Himuro la obvia situación- Es peligroso jugar con una cancha resbalosa, además… no querrás que a tu senpai se lesione de nuevo, ¿verdad?- Kiyoshi miró interrogante a Himuro  
-"Este tipo…"- pensó Kiyoshi con fastidio, mientras, Kagami chasqueó la lengua, lanzando el balón al suelo en modo de berrinche, el cual rebotó directo a manos de Himuro  
-Pero finalmente pude verte, y no estaría bien irnos así sin más…- dijo Himuro con el balón en manos y mirando a serio a su hermano- Así que te daré un regalo- diciendo esto, Kagami le miró expectante- Es una técnica que no conoces- explicó adivinando el pensamiento de su hermano al instante- Intenta bloquearme- diciendo esto, Himuro se posicionó para lanzar el balón, Kagami rápidamente se posicionó para defender, Himuro saltó y Kagami hizo lo mismo  
-"Es un tiro normal…puedo bloquearlo fácilmente"- pensó Kagami alzando la mano izquierda para bloquearle, para cuando Himuro lanzó el balón, mágicamente pasó a través de la mano de Kagami, yendo directo a la canasta, encestando limpiamente, Kagami fue el primero en sorprenderse  
-¿¡Pero qué…!?- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, evidenciando su sorpresa- "¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Mi tiempo estaba perfecto para bloquear un simple tiro… ¡Es como si hubiera atravesado mi bloqueo!"- pensó Kagami con la boca abierta, aterrizando al mismo tiempo que Himuro  
-Se ha decidido que el partido será cancelado, participantes que quedan en la cancha, favor de ponerse en resguardo- se escuchó a uno de los comentaristas por los altoparlantes  
-Nos vemos- dijo Himuro en un suspiro al escuchar aquel mensaje- Nuestro próximo encuentro…-  
-Será en invierno- interrumpió Kiyoshi- La próxima vez nos enfrentaremos con los uniformes- habló decidido  
-Aún no has aprendido tu lección- hablo un molesto Murasakibara al notar la determinación en Kiyoshi- Te vencí fuertemente la última vez-  
-… ya veremos- contestó Kiyoshi con media sonrisa, Himuro y Murasakibara se dispusieron a irse  
-No vemos Kuro-chiin~- se despidió Murasakibara acariciando la cabeza de Kuroko, a lo que volvió a fruncir el ceño molesto  
-No hagas eso- se quejó dándole un manotazo a Murasakibara para detenerlo  
-Oh. Lo siento… ¿Te has vuelto a enfadar?- preguntó Murasakibara de verdad apenado  
-Murasakibara-kun- llamó Kuroko serio- ¿Aún crees que el baloncesto es aburrido?- preguntó  
-Si vuelves a hablar de esto, te aplastaré Kuro-chiin- habló molesto Murasakibara, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Kuroko  
-Nunca he tenido muy claro si el básquet es divertido o no, pero, ¿no es suficiente con que me guste ganar y que sea bueno en ello?- Murasakibara empezó a caminar, siendo seguido por las miradas de asombro de los de primer año y la de reprensión de Kuroko- Bueno, si tienes algo que decir, lo escucharé, en la Winter Cup- Murasakibara sonrió de lado, alzando la mano para despedirse de Kuroko  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Alicia y los demás llegaron corriendo al gimnasio, sorprendiéndose de ver ahí a Riko y a los demás allí  
-¿¡Entrenadora!?- Llamó Alicia sorprendida- ¿qué hacen aquí?-  
-¡Eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte!- regañó Riko acercándose a ella  
-Nos refugiamos de la lluvia- explicó rápidamente, ganando un buen golpe por parte de Riko  
-¡No trates a tu escuela como un simple refugio de la lluvia!- regañó  
-_Sorry_\- gritó apenada Alicia, masajeando la zona del golpe  
-Bueno, no importa, nosotros iremos a cambiarnos- dijo Hyuuga caminando hacia los vestidores, los demás le siguieron  
-¿Nos prestan unas toallas?- pidió Alicia en un grito, sentándose en el piso cerca de ahí, Kyouma le imitó  
-Claro- gritó Izuki ya casi en la salida del gimnasio  
-¿eh? ¿¡Qué!?- gritó Koganei sorprendido, haciendo que Riko y Alicia miraran hacia allá-¿¡Qué haces aquí, que sucede!?- fue cuando lograron vislumbrar a cierta peli-rosada parada ahí, con suma tristeza reflejada en su rostro y toda empapada por culpa de la lluvia  
-Emm… ¿Tetsu-kun está aquí?-preguntó con voz apagada  
-¿¡Sat-chan!?- llamó Alicia preocupada, claro, fingiendo la voz, rápidamente Momoi alzó la mirada, vislumbrando a Cristian ahí parada  
-¡Cristian-kun!- se hizo paso entre los senpai y corrió a abrazar a Cristian llorando  
-"No sé qué pase, pero que envidia te tenemos Alicia"- pensaron los senpai viendo la escena confundidos  
-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Cristian correspondiendo el abrazo, Momoi negó la cabeza sin soltarle  
-Necesito a Tetsu-kun- pidió Momoi desesperada  
-Hey, tranquila, ahora esta fuera, pero está con Tiger, le llamaré para que vengan ¿de acuerdo? En lo mientras cálmate, te traeré una toalla y una playera seca, ¿está bien?- Cristian palpó la cabeza de Momoi con ternura- Siéntate y cálmate ¿de acuerdo? – Cristian condujo a Momoi a una silla cercana y la reconfortó para calmarla un poco  
-"Eres todo un caballero, Alicia"- pensaron los presentes sorprendidos, en ese momento, Cristian sacó su celular rápidamente tecleando un mensaje.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Después de tanto correr para protegerse de la lluvia, Kuroko, Kagami, Kiyoshi y el par de primer año, lograron llegar a la entrada del metro, donde empezaron a secarse para poder entrar y abordar, hasta el pobre Nigou estaba empapado  
-Estoy todo mojado…- se quejó en un suspiro Fukuda- Mira que detesto los días lluviosos…- todos se ocupaban en secarse para poder irse ya, Kagami estaba inerte en secarse el pelo, hasta que el vibrar de su móvil le distrajo  
-¿uh?- se sorprendió un poco al ver el contenido  
-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Fukuda al ver la expresión de Kagami  
-Alice nos pide que vayamos ahora a la escuela…- contestó Kagami confundido  
-¿Qué?- preguntó el resto de la misma forma  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Alicia bloqueó el celular y lo guardó en su bolsillo  
-Ya vienen- dijo Alicia estirándose en su lugar  
-Tú y Kagami-kun se hicieron bastante cercanos- comentó Hikari con una sonrisa tierna  
-Algo así… es un buen chico- contestó Alicia en un suspiro y una leve sonrisa  
-Disculpen…- se escuchó la voz de Momoi, la cual distrajo a todos- Muchas gracias, pero… me queda un poco grande…- Cristian al verla se sonrojó un poco, apartó la vista  
\- Siento eso… err… ¿quieres sentarte?- Cristian señaló la silla y Momoi fue a sentarse- No te preocupes Sat-chan, Tetsu ya viene…-  
-G-Gracias…- Momoi dijo casi audible  
-"¿Debería llamarlo?"- pensó Alicia viendo su celular, suspiró y tecleo rápidamente  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Aomine caminaba ya sin rumbo, estaba rendido y seguía sin encontrar a su amiga, su celular sonó, haciendo que lo sacara de su bolsillo con rapidez  
"De: Cristian  
Asunto: Quédate tranquilo  
Daiki, Satsuki está conmigo en mi escuela, esta desbastada y quiere ver a Tetsu, será mejor que le des un respiro… y no te preocupes, ella está bien"  
Daiki lanzó un suspiró, acto seguido rascó su nuca con fastidio  
-"Satsuku idiota"-pensó caminando de regreso  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Los cinco chicos ya venían de regreso, antes de transbordar compraron paraguas para caminar de regreso al instituto, cada uno venían en sus asuntos, unos leyendo, otros simplemente viendo a la nada, fue Kagami quien rompió el silencio  
-Ese fue un encuentro algo áspero…- soltó sin dejar de ver al frente-¿Ustedes no se llevan bien?- preguntó, esta vez viendo a Kuroko  
-Para nada- contestó Kuroko viendo a Kagami serio, haciendo que los demás prestaran un poco de atención a aquella plática, Kagami le miro con duda  
-De hecho, me cae bien. Solo nos llevamos mal como atletas- explicó Kuroko viendo a un punto fijo del suelo- Principalmente porque a él no le gusta el baloncesto. De todas formas, aunque no le gustaba, era muy bueno en ello. A pesar de su falta de interés, se convirtió en un pívot abrumadoramente fuerte. Cree que se puede ser bueno en cosas que a uno no le gusten, siempre y cuando tengan talento en ello, y odia a las personas que les gusta lo que hacen pero no tienen talento en ello… Lo ha dicho antes.- Los presentes le miraron con atención- Es cierto que no puedes ganar solo por amar el deporte, pero… creo que si nos esforzamos por algo que nos encanta, disfrutaremos la victoria con todo nuestro corazón… por eso me gusta el básquet, y me gusta Seirin porque todos aman el básquet- Kiyoshi sonrió enternecido por aquellas palabras, asintiendo ante ello, todos miraron con una leve sonrisa tierna a Kuroko, aunque, el móvil de Kagami volvió a sonar, interrumpiendo; Kagami revisó el mensaje que había recibido  
"De: Alice  
Asunto: Re. Vuelvan a la escuela  
¿¡Quieren mover su trasero!? ¡Es urgente!"  
Kagami frunció el ceño y cerró el móvil con brusquedad  
-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó Kuroko algo preocupado  
-Es Alice- contestó Kagami con fastidio- Dice que nos apresuremos- los chicos asintieron, justo el tren había llegado a su destino, todos bajaron con rapidez y tomaron rumbo al instituto.

-¡Llegamos!- gritaron los cinco al llegar al gimnasio, Momoi, que estaba abrazada a Cristian, le empujo y corrió en dirección de Kuroko  
-¡Tetsu-kun!- llamó mientras corría para lanzarse a los brazos de Kuroko  
-¿Momoi-san?- llamó Kuroko sorprendido de ver a la chica ahí, recibiéndola en sus brazos en cuanto Momoi se lanzó hacía el, deteniendo la caída de la chica  
-¿¡EEHHHH!?- dijeron sorprendidos y celosos los cuatro chicos que llegaban con Kuroko, viendo la escena-"Kuroko, muérete"- pensaron con un aura triste rodeándoles  
-Entrenadora, ¿¡De qué nos perdimos!?- preguntó Furihata algo molesto  
-Bueno…- Riko parecía fastidiada al contar eso  
-Cuando llegué Sat-chan llegó y traté de calmarla- habló Cristian alzando la mano y resumiendo lo ocurrido  
-¿¡Sat-chan!? ¿Desde cuándo le hablas con tanta confianza?- cuestionó fastidiado Kagami a Cristian  
-¿eh? Hace días me encontré con Daiki y con ella en el centro comercial, así que simplemente hablamos más, intercambié mi número con ella y hablamos mucho por mensajes- explicó Cristian inocente  
-¿¡Y por qué demonios no me dijiste!?- Kagami seguía gritando molesto a Cristian  
-No lo vi necesario…- contestó Cristian viéndole con diversión  
-¡Idiota!- regañó una vez más Kagami  
-Aquí tienes Momoi-san- Kuroko distrajo a ambos de su pequeña discusión, ofreciéndole a Momoi una lata de café  
-Gracias- dijo Momoi tímidamente, aceptando la lata  
-¿Qué pasó Momoi-san?- preguntó preocupado Kuroko, prestando atención a la chica  
-¿¡Qué debería hacer Tetsu-kun!?- Momoi apretó la lata que tenía entre sus manos, sonaba desbastada y desesperada-¡Creo que Aomine-kun me odia!- soltó al fin, con las lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas, Kuroko le miró confundido, dejándola hablar y así desahogarse- Aomine-kun no participó ni en la semifinal ni en la final de la Inter-High…- Tanto Kagami como Cristian se sorprendieron al escuchar eso  
-¿¡De qué hablas, Sat-chan!? ¿¡Por qué!?- preguntó de inmediato Cristian, incluso, se levantó de donde estaba sentada  
-Lesiones, mayoritarias en su hombro- explicó Momoi calmadamente  
-Ahora lo entiendo…- Cristian parecía pensativa, recordando el encuentro que tuvo con Aomine hace días  
-Supuse que no lo habías notado, pero yo me di cuenta ese mismo día que algo andaba mal con Aomine-kun- explicó Momoi bajando la mirada  
-Espera… ¿Ahora de que hablas?- interrumpió Kagami, mirando interrogante a Cristian  
-Ese día que me encontré con ellos dos en el centro comercial, invité a Daiki a jugar un uno a uno contra mí, sus movimientos eran flojos y un poco inestables, lo deje pasar porque creí que no estaba jugando con todo contra mí, pero ahora que Sat-chan lo dice, tiene sentido- explicó Cristian seria, mirando de esa manera a Kagami  
-¿¡Y por qué me vengo enterando apenas que jugaste contra él!?- cuestionó Kagami molesto de nuevo, ni él sabía porque se molestaba de ello  
-No creí necesario decírtelo- se escudó Cristian alzando los hombros, Kagami solo chasqueo la lengua con fastidio, los presentes ignoraron aquello  
-Creo que me hago a la idea de que pasó- habló Riko mirando seria a Momoi-Fue por enfrentarse a Kise-kun en los cuartos de final, ¿cierto?-  
-Así es. Puede que seas copa B, pero tienes razón- habló Momoi igual de seria  
-¿¡Y eso que tiene que ver!?- gritó Riko molesta y avergonzada, cubriendo su pecho con sus brazos  
-Si hay algo que se puede considerar una debilidad en común de los miembros de la generación de los milagros, es su abundancia de talento- explicó Kuroko serio dejando a todos sorprendidos-La generación de los milagros posee una fuerza abrumadora que no se espera de un adolescente, sin embargo, sus cuerpos aún no están del todo desarrollados, siendo su talento una carga excesiva para sus cuerpos, no pueden estar a la par de su talento. Debido a esto, deben restringir el uso de su poder, si no lo hacen, terminarán hiriéndose a ellos mismos- terminó su explicación, siendo Momoi la que tomara la palabra  
-Aomine-kun no es la excepción, fue imprudente cuando enfrentó a Kise-kun, me di cuenta cuando enfrentó a Cristian-kun ese día… así que le pedí al entrenador que no le permitiera jugar, Aomine-kun se enfureció al enterarse, pero el entrenador le obligó a quedarse en la banca. Pero, hoy se enteró que yo fui quien le dijo al entrenador…-  
_**-¡Satsuki!-llamó un furioso Aomine a su amiga, encontrándola afuera del gimnasio-¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!? ¡No debiste hacerlo!- Aomine le miraba con el enojo más que evidente tanto en su mirada como en su tono de voz, Momoi le miraba con cierta culpa  
-Pero tú ya sabías a lo que te enfrentarías si jugabas en la final contra Akashi-kun… Te podrías haber…- Momoi trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón, estaba realmente preocupada por su amigo  
-¡Te dije que no te preocuparas!- interrumpió Aomine-¿¡Desde cuando te convertiste en mi guardián!?- cuestionó basto de cólera-¡No quiero volver a verte!- tras esas palabras, a Momoi se le rompió el corazón, lanzó sus cosas a la cara a Aomine  
-¿¡Cuál es tu problema!? ¡Ganguro!- gritó Momoi igual de enojada-¡Ya no me importa!- y tras decir esto, Momoi corrió a otro lado con todas sus fuerzas  
-¡Satsuki! Oye…- llamó inútilmente Aomine, mirándola algo arrepentido por la repentina pelea que habían tenido  
**_-Eso fue lo que paso…- habló Momoi de nuevo, deprimida por la situación  
-mmhh… ahora lo entiendo….- dijo Cristian audible solo para ella, aunque Kagami le escuchó  
-¿De qué hablas?- susurró Kagami a Cristian  
-Nada-nada-Cristian negó rápidamente con la cabeza  
-Espera…- llamó Kagami al ver que Cristian no le contó nada, dirigiéndose a Momoi, quien le prestó atención- ¿No te gusta Kuroko? ¿Entonces porque vienes aquí a quejarte de que Aomine te odia? ¿Qué importa eso?- Momoi le miró dudosa unos segundos, pero sus ojos se llenaron de nuevo con lágrimas  
-Sí, pero ese no es el problema, Tetsu-kun me gusta de una forma diferente… estoy preocupada por él y no puedo dejarlo solo- diciendo esto se soltó a llorar  
-¿¡Eh!? No… yo… lo siento…- Kagami se había puesto nervioso ante la situación  
-Aah… la hiciste llorar- se quejaron todos al unísono, mirando mal a Kagami  
-No, yo no…- se escudaba Kagami igual de nervioso, Cristian le tomó del hombro  
-Aún tienes mucho que aprender- dijo negando con la cabeza  
-¡Cierra la boca!- se quejó Kagami, Kuroko suspiro  
-Careces de delicadeza- regañó Kuroko con el ceño levemente fruncido  
-"Tú también me estás sermoneando sobre chicas"- pensó un fastidiado Kagami  
-Está bien, Momoi-san- Kuroko palpó tiernamente la cabeza de Momoi- Seguro que Aomine-kun no quería decir eso y solo se dejó llevar por el enojo del momento, sabes que él nunca podría odiarte- reconfortó con una leve sonrisa  
-Tetsu tiene razón- llamó Cristian acercándose a la chica, acariciando su mejilla y secando las lágrimas que caían- me encontré con Daiki hace rato en las canchas, me preguntó por ti y me pidió que le llamara si te veía, el realmente está preocupado y en estos momentos está buscándote, así que no creas que te odia, porque no es así- Cristian sonrió, aun acariciando la mejilla de Momoi para reconfortarla  
-Ya lo ha dicho Cristian-kun, regresemos juntos, ya sabes que Aomine-kun te está buscando- terminó de decir Kuroko, sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza de Momoi con ternura  
-Cristian-kun, Tetsu-kun…- nombró a ambos chicos, llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas de nuevo, pero está vez, por sentirse reconfortada-¡Tetsu-kun!- le volvió a llamar, levantándose de su asiento y abrazando al nombrado  
-Así es como se hace, Kagami- regañó Hyuuga a su kohai  
-Cállate, ya entendí- le contestó con fastidio  
-Disculpa… antes de que te vayas, déjame preguntarte una cosa- Riko se acercó a la más calmada Momoi, quien le miró para prestarle atención-Sé por qué Aomine-kun no participó en la Inter-High, pero… ¿sabes por qué los otros dos no?- preguntó Riko de brazos cruzados  
-Es solo una especulación, no lo puedo decir con certeza, pero seguramente decidieron que no era necesario participar… Mukkun… quiero decir, Murasakibara-kun solo le hace caso a Akashi-kun y no quiere jugar contra el… creo que por eso no participó en el juego Rakuzan contra Yosen…- explicó Momoi tomando seriedad al asunto  
-¿Y qué con Akashi?- preguntó Kiyoshi metiéndose en la conversación  
-Él no tiene interés alguno por el campeonato…- explicó Momoi una vez más, ganando un "¿eh?" de sorpresa de quienes le escuchaban-No porque no quiera ganar, sino porque su victoria ya está asegurada. Después de que su equipo venció a Touo le preguntaron si hubiese podido ganar más fácilmente de haber jugado y solo dijo una cosa: "Eso no hubiera sido interesante"- los chicos le miraron con determinación, pero Kuroko interrumpió  
-Momoi-san, será mejor irnos ahora- Momoi asintió y siguió a Kuroko, despidiéndose de Cristian y los demás, quienes los acompañaron hasta afuera del gimnasio  
-La generación milagrosa está llena de monstruos- comentó Hyuuga mirándolos irse, Kagami frunció el ceño decidido  
-Nosotros también nos vamos ya- habló Kyouma regresando al gimnasio por las compras de su hermana  
-Muchas gracias por salir hoy, Alice-chan, espero y la próxima Kagami-kun pueda venir también- despidió Hikari con una sonrisa  
-Sí…- contestó vagamente Kagami, rascando su nuca  
-Vámonos ya- apresuró Kyouma a su hermana, quien asintió, ambos hermanos se despidieron de todos y tomaron camino atrás de Kuroko y Momoi, en ese momento, el celular de Alicia sonó, desconcertando a todos, Alicia contestó la llamada de inmediato  
-¿Diga?- llevó el aparato a su oído  
-_¡CON UNA CHINGADA ALICIA! ¿¡DONDE MIERDAS ESTÁS!?-_escuchó los gritos de Rina al otro lado, haciendo que despegara el móvil de su oído  
-Estoy en la escuela, ya voy para allá- contestó Alicia regresando el móvil a su oreja para poder hablar con Rina  
-Trae la cena- y tras decir eso, Rina colgó, Alicia suspiró derrotada  
-Bien, yo iré a casa… Rina me espera- Alicia regresó al gimnasio y tomó sus cosas más las de Nanami, saliendo casi enseguida del gimnasio- Chaparra, vamos, te dejo en tu casa- dijo, a lo que Nanami asintió entusiasmada  
-¡Espera! Me regreso con ustedes- dijo Kagami, regresando igual a tomar sus cosas y saliendo  
-Entonces nos vemos- despidió Alicia  
-¡Teppei-senpai! ¡Nos vemos!- Nanami se abalanzó a Kiyoshi para abrazarlo, quien correspondió indiferente  
-Vayan con cuidado- dijo esto Kiyoshi una vez que Nanami se separó, despidiéndose con la mano, los tres chicos hicieron lo mismo y tomaron camino.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Muchas gracias, Alicia-san- una señora unos escasos centímetros más alta que Nanami hizo una reverencia a Alicia, era, literalmente, una Nanami dos  
-Muchas gracias por cuidar a nuestra hija- volvió a agradecer el padre de Nanami, un señor de la misma estatura que Kuroko, cabello negro bien peinado, ojos demasiado rasgados, usaba lentes y vestía algo formal para la hora, se le marcaban un poco las arrugas alrededor de los ojos  
-No-no, no se preocupen, Himiko es una buena chica, nos divertimos mucho- habló Alicia algo avergonzada  
-Nos gustaría que vinieras un día de estos Alicia-san, me encantaría maquillarte y hacerte un total cambio de look- pidió la madre de Nanami dando saltitos de emoción junto con su hija  
-Sí-sí, ven un día Alice-tan- siguió Nanami el juego  
-Sí, me encantaría, bien, me tengo que ir, me esperan en casa, ¡Hasta pronto!- Alicia se despidió con la mano, la familia Nanami se despidió con una reverencia y entraron a su casa, Kagami y Alicia siguieron su camino  
-Ahora entiendo porque es como es- soltó Kagami siguiéndole el paso a Alicia  
-Es una buena chica, Tiger, además, me contó que su madre es maquillista profesional y su padre contador…- explicó Alicia indiferente  
-Veo que te fue bien, entonces- habló Kagami con una leve sonrisa  
-Sí, así fue, ¿y a ti? No creas que no me di cuenta, vienes muy distraído ¿sabes?- Alicia miró fijamente a Kagami, quien lanzó un suspiro y rascó su nuca  
-Pasaron muchas cosas… hoy… me encontré con Tatsuya, mi… mi hermano- dijo Kagami con algo de tristeza reflejada en los ojos  
-¿Es el chico emo de las fotos en tu escritorio?- preguntó Alicia ladeando la cabeza curiosa  
-No le digas así… y si, el mismo- Kagami lanzó de nuevo otro suspiro, a lo que Alicia hizo una mueca preocupada  
-Me hubiera gustado conocerlo… pero bueno, será otro día- animó Alicia, dando una palmada a Kagami en la espalda- como sea, cuéntame cómo les fue, todavía tenemos que ir por la cena- Kagami asintió, contándole todo lo que había pasado en el día hasta que llegaron al Maji-Burger, compraron la cena y regresaron a casa  
-Mmmh… ahora entiendo porque tus cejas se ven raras….- dijo Alicia deteniéndose y viendo de cerca las cejas de su amigo  
-¡Cierra la boca!- dijo Kagami enojado apartando a Alicia, haciendo que riera levemente  
-Tranquilo Tiger, tiene arreglo, cena hoy en casa y le pedimos a Rina que te depile las cejas- Alicia decía esto entre risas, haciendo enojar a Kagami  
-¡por supuesto que no! Además, no se nota tanto- dijo tapándose las cejas avergonzado  
-Sí, si se nota- dijo Alicia, esta vez riendo alto  
-¡Cierra la boca!- Kagami empujo leve a Alicia, riendo un poco también.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-La verdad nunca te eh visto caminar con un balón mientras caminas…- Momoi veía curiosa a Kuroko mientras ellos caminaban de regreso a casa  
-¿De verdad?- Kuroko prestó atención al balón, girándolo en su dedo índice-Estoy entrenando una nueva técnica- explicó rápidamente- Por cierto- llamó Kuroko decidido- ¿Te importa si hacemos una parada?-  
-¿eh?- Momoi le miró confundida, pero asintió ante la pregunta de Kuroko

Después de caminar unos cuantos minutos, Kuroko condujo a Momoi a unas canchas de básquet callejero  
-¿Qué es esto?...- preguntó Momoi confundida por el lugar al que ambos llegaban, Kuroko se posicionó enfrente de ella, viendo fijamente el balón y cargando un aura más seria que de costumbre  
-Quiero mostrarte mi nueva técnica- dijo esto con toda la determinación, haciendo que Momoi se sorprendiera en demasía  
-¿Eh? P-Pero…- Momoi cuestionó nerviosa, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante eso, pero Kuroko le interrumpió  
-Está bien, no pretendo ocultarlo… aun no la perfecciono… pero puedes usarla para reconciliarte con Aomine-kun- acto seguido, Kuroko empezó a botar el balón- ¿Puedes hacerle de defensa?- pidió  
-¿E-Eh?... D-De acuerdo…- Momoi torpemente se posicionó en defensa  
-No tienes que hacer nada, solo presta atención- dijo Kuroko botando el balón con más maestría y ya tomando la posición de ofensiva; Momoi le miraba dudosa, pero no despegaba sus ojos del peli-celeste, este, rápidamente corrió hacía Momoi, y de un momento a otro, Kuroko ya estaba atrás de ella cerca de la canasta  
-"¿Qué acaba de…? No tengo idea de que acaba de suceder. Pero si lo perfecciona, será imposible pararle incluso sabiéndolo… ¿¡Un ataque imparable!?"- Momoi estaba estupefacta, girando levemente la mirada hacia Kuroko, viendo como este ya se había detenido y botaba el balón como si nada.  
-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Kuroko esta vez, interrumpiendo el ensimismamiento que tenía Momoi en ese momento  
-¡Oh! Ya casi estamos en la estación del metro…- Momoi se orientó enseguida de donde estaba-Por cierto, dile a Cristian-kun que le entregaré su ropa más tarde-pidió indiferente  
-¿No quieres que te acompañé hasta el final?- preguntó un tanto preocupado Kuroko  
-Estaré bien, gracias por todo- diciendo esto, Momoi emprendió camino, despidiéndose de Kuroko con la mano, Kuroko emprendió camino igual, pero Momoi le llamó antes  
-¡Tetsu-kun!- el mencionado detuvo su andar y volteo a ver a su amiga  
-¡Juguemos básquet de nuevo! ¡Con los demás!- gritó Momoi con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, contagiándosela a Kuroko  
-...Sí- asintió levemente, retomando su camino  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¡Llegamos!- gritó Alicia abriendo la puerta  
-¡Los zapatos!- recordó Rina desde su habitación  
-_Los zapatos, los zapatos, siempre olvido los putos zapatos- _susurró Alicia con sumo fastidio, sacándose los converse con los talones-Por cierto, Tiger está aquí- gritó Alicia tumbándose en la sala, Kagami le siguió dejando la cena en la cocina  
-¡Oh! ¡Taiga-kun!- Rina salió de su habitación con algo de prisa-¿Cómo has…? ¿Qué demonios les pasó a tus cejas?- preguntó entre risas  
-De hecho viene a que se las arregles- dijo Alicia sentada revisando su celular, Rina empezó a reír a carcajadas  
-¡No te rías!- gritó Kagami algo sonrojado  
-Vamos, vamos, te arreglo eso en mi habitación- Rina jaló a Kagami, Alicia les siguió con la mirada, regresando su vista al celular, pero los gritos de Kagami hicieron que simplemente riera a carcajadas.  
Kagami salió de la habitación de Rina con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la parte de la ceja izquierda roja  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Alicia con una leve sonrisa de burla  
-No quiero hablar de ello…- Kagami se sentó en el comedor y empezó a comer, Alicia y Rina rieron un poco más y le acompañaron a comer.

**Reviews:  
Kobayashi D. Kiyoshi: **Me alegro mucho que te gustará :33 me haces muy feliz, y perdón por hacerte esperar, te dejo aquí el cap, y espero que te haya gustado como los anteriores.  
Gracias por tu review, espero leerte seguido :)

**Notas finales: **No tengo mucho que decir, solo, una vez más, discúlpenme por tardarme en actualizar, estoy un poco atareada con las cosas y es que… se acerca mi último año de preparatoria y sí, estoy muy nerviosa por ello, sé que no es importante, pero solo quiero compartir mi nerviosismo, quiero terminar este fic, incluso, ya tengo pensadas secuelas, y todo muy hermoso… tengo miedo de olvidarlo, y no quiero hacerlo, es decir, la escuela me absorberá, pero prometo no dejar de lado este fic que, a pesar de que no estoy muy segura de él, me hace feliz escribirlo y compartirlo, así que gracias a los que leen está tontería que salió en un día de ocio total en mi casa.  
Sin más que decir, me despido, no sé cuándo vuelva a actualizar, procuraré que sea pronto.  
Les mando abrazos, besos y saludos virtualucys  
¡Bye-bye! (OwO)/


	20. Chapter 19 Let's Start Seirin

**Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a Todatoshi Fujimaki-sensei, apoya al original**

**...**

**Aclaraciones:  
Letra cursiva- Idioma Español, inglés o italiano (trataré de especificarlo bien en el capítulo)  
Comillas (" ")- son pensamientos o citas textuales (el capítulo lo especifica)  
Negritas y cursiva- flash backs o recuerdos, pensamientos o narración del personaje  
En el capítulo se especifican las llamadas telefónicas o mensajes de texto**

**...**

**Notas autora: No eh muerto, solo andaba salvando el semestre… ¿qué tal? ¿me extrañaron? Yo sí, demasiado.  
Lo bueno es que ya salí de vacaciones y sin deber absolutamente nada, estoy muy contenta por eso.  
Antes; no edité el capitulo, en realidad, en cuanto lo terminé lo subí así sin más, si notan alguna falla ortográfica o una mala redacción, les pido una disculpa.  
Sin más les dejo el capítulo, disfrútenlo :)**

**Capítulo 19: Let's Start Seirin**

-¿Y bien? ¿De qué querías hablas?- Riko salió al frente de su casa, Hyuuga le había llamado para que saliera a hablar con el- ¿Acaso estas nervioso por las clasificatorias? ¿Estás asustado?- Riko atacó con miles de preguntas con cierto tono sarcástico en la voz, Hyuuga suspiró con fastidio  
-Claro que no- respondió de mala gana- Pero…- el viento sopló levemente, haciendo que el cabello de Riko se moviera suavemente-Te ha crecido el cabello…- soltó mirando detenidamente a la chica, Riko le miró unos segundos, tocando las puntas de su cabello con una leve sonrisa  
-Pues sí, es como una promesa, decidí no cortarlo hasta que estemos en las nacionales… No permitan que me crezca el pelo, ¡es fastidioso!- Riko encaró a Hyuuga, posando sus manos en sus caderas en forma autoritaria  
-Lo sé…- Hyuuga le miró con cierta ternura- En todo caso, estoy bastante tranquilo- dijo esto alzando la mirada con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, mostrándose totalmente relajado- Hemos hecho todo lo posible, ahora solo falta esforzarnos al máximo- Riko asintió a lo dicho con una sonrisa relajada  
-¡Vamos a esforzarnos!- dijo una Riko decidida, mañana sería la preliminar de la Winter Cup.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Alice- Rina llamaba a su hija, Alicia se asomó por el marco de la puerta  
-Dime…- dijo audible para Rina  
-Tienes una llamada- respondió Rina, bastante seria  
-¿De quién?- pregunto Alicia de la misma manera, ya sabía de quien se trataba, solo quería constatarlo  
-Es tu madre…- respondió Rina en un suspiro, escuchó que Alicia suspiraba de la misma forma, y luego, como esta cerraba la puerta de su habitación para llegar a la cocina, Rina miró como Alicia cargaba cierta mirada de nerviosismo, simplemente verla así de frágil le rompía el corazón, pero no podía hacer nada, Alicia pidió el teléfono con la mano, dio un último suspiro y llevo el auricular a su oreja  
-_¿Diga?- _preguntó con la voz apagada_  
-¿Alicia?- _una voz femenina se dejó escuchar  
-_Ho-Hola…-_ saludó vagamente Alicia, sintiendo las caricias en la espalda de Rina  
-_Por dios Alicia, ¡suenas tan apagada! Bueno… así suenan los perdedores ¿no?_\- Una leve risa se dejó escuchar, Alicia solo apretó la mandíbula  
_-¿Qué quieres?-_ preguntó Alicia cortante  
_-Tranquila hija, fue un simple comentario… bueno, te vengo a avisar que cualquier día llegamos a Japón, estate atenta… ¡Casi lo olvido! ¿Cómo dices que se llama la escuelucha a la que vas?-_Alicia apretó los puños y lanzó otro suspiro  
-_Seirin…-_ dijo apretando la mandíbula  
-_Seirin…_\- repitió aquella voz al otro lado de la línea-_Bien, era todo, adiós-_  
_-Oye espe…-_Alicia se vio interrumpida por el tono de fin de llamada, dejó caer su mano, solo sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y un nudo en la garganta  
-Alice…- llamó Rina a su hija, abrazándola con fuerza.  
-_Mamá…_\- Llamo Alicia a Rina_-Tengo miedo…-_ Rina le abrazó con más fuerza, ver a su hija de esa manera, le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-_¡Fin del partido!- _se escuchó el grito del árbitro seguido del silbato, hubo un momento de silencio, y seguido, los gritos eufóricos de los jugadores  
-_Parece que perdí_\- dijo un chico bastante serio, ojos color miel, tez blanca y cabello castaño y corto, usando lentes y alcanzando el 1.74 de estatura, acercándose al otro par de chicos que cargaban con una sonrisa.  
-_Buen juego, Alan- _felicitó un chico bastante alto, rozando los 180 cm. cabello corto color marrón, ojos verdes claro, cargando una sonrisa maternal; con una hermosa piel tersa y blanca  
-_¡Gallardo!,_ _No olvides que mañana nos vemos todos-_ Un joven fornido, maduro, con un tono de piel moreno claro, ojos cafés y cabello negro, teniendo un corte un tanto desordenado, alcanzando el 1.78 de estatura, se acercó al par de chicos que hablaba  
-_Ya lo sé Alejandro, no tienes que recordármelo- _Alan acomodó sus lentes, frunciendo el ceño  
-_Jajajaja, basta chicos, vamos a formarnos-_Pidió el más alto de los tres, sonriendo de manera angelical  
-_Dylan… -_Se quejó Alan con el ceño fruncido y apretando los dientes, Alejandro rio alto y abrazó al menor rodeando sus hombros  
-_Cámara wey, no te enojes- _Pidió con una sonrisa conduciéndolo con su equipo para formarse  
-_¡100-98, gana Vocacional 4!- _Gritó el árbitro, dando fin oficialmente al partido.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Y sin esperas, el 7 de noviembre llegó, era medio día y el equipo de Seirin esperaba en la entrada de la escuela, Kagami se concentraba en manejar el balón con su mano izquierda  
-Wow… Sí que has mejorado con tu mano izquierda- comentó Furihata con asombro, viendo las maniobras del As del equipo  
-Sí, me es más fácil usar esta mano hasta para comer- comentó Kagami emocionado, girando el balón en su dedo índice  
-Pero sigues sin poder dormir un día antes de los partidos, ¿verdad?- preguntó Alicia con burla en la voz  
-¡Oye!- reclamó Kagami, haciendo que Alicia riera alto y golpeteara leve su espalda-¡Tú tampoco dormiste anoche!- acuso Kagami al ver los ojos rojos de Alicia y unas leves ojeras debajo  
-Lo admito…- Alicia posó ambas manos en los hombros de Kagami- Soy guardaespaldas del gobernador- mencionó con toda seriedad posible  
-¡Deja de bromear!- regañó Kagami molesto  
-¿De qué te ríes? Es repulsivo- se quejó Hyuuga molesto, mirando la enorme sonrisa de Kiyoshi  
-Lo siento- se disculpó Kiyoshi sin dejar de sonreír- No permitas que te moleste-  
-Jejejejeje se lo que es Kiyoshi- Koganei habló con aires de superioridad al saber la felicidad de su compañero- ¿Estás emocionado porque estamos usando uniformes nuevos, verdad?- habló esta vez más emocionado  
-¿¡De verdad!?- Kiyoshi se sorprendió por la información  
-¡Debiste notarlo antes!- se quejó Koganei ante la poca atención de su compañero.  
-¿Falta alguien?- preguntó Riko, interrumpiendo la plática  
-Aún nos falta alguien…- dijo Hyuuga volteando atrás del grupo- ¿Kuroko?-  
-Aquí estoy- habló Kuroko, atrás del grupo como siempre  
-¿¡Estas!?- dijeron todos al unísono  
-Sí, eh estado aquí todo el rato- habló, un poco cansado, lanzando un pequeño suspiro agotado  
-¡Estas mintiendo! ¡Acabas de llegar!- evidenció un enojado Kagami, señalándolo al mismo tiempo, Kuroko solo se tensó un poco, ignorando las acusaciones de su amigo- ¿¡Me ignoras!?-  
-Vamos ya, ¿no olvidamos nada?- preguntó Hyuuga poniendo el orden, aunque Riko suspiró molesta  
-¿¡De qué hablas!?- se quejó- ¡Vamos de camino a lograrlo!- animó Riko con determinación, contagiándoselo a su equipo  
-¿eh? ¿Y el auto?- preguntó Koganei buscando por todos lados, luego, todo Seirin miró a Alicia, quien se dedicaba a ver a un pajarito que alimentaba a sus polluelos en un árbol  
-¡Escucha cuando te hablamos!- regañó Riko dando un golpe en la cabeza de la mayor  
-_¡Auch!_\- se quejó Alicia sobando la zona golpeada- Rina necesita la camioneta hoy, pero me dijo que les dijera… jeje… que va a venir por nosotros cuando acabe el partido- avisó Alicia calmadamente  
-¡Uuggh!- se quejaron varios al saber que tenían que caminar  
-¡Esta bien! Así podemos empezar el calentamiento- Kiyoshi, como siempre, miró el lado positivo de la situación, empezando a caminar, seguidamente, el resto del equipo le siguió.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¡Aomine-kun!- se escuchó el grito reprensor de Satsuki a su amigo-¿¡Te has vuelto a saltar el entrenamiento!?-  
-Cállate Satsuki, no importa- contesto vagamente Aomine, sin moverse un milímetro de su cómodo lugar en la azotea de la academia Touo  
-¡Claro que importa!- gritó Satsuki perdiendo la paciencia- La técnica de Tetsu-kun…- Antes de que pudiera terminar, Aomine le interrumpió su regaño  
-Practicar no hará la gran diferencia, puedo derrotarlo sin entrenar- Aomine se levantó de su lugar, quedando sentado- El único que puede vencerme, soy yo… además, ya tenemos nuestro lugar garantizado en la Winter Cup. Por supuesto que tengo sueño- y diciendo esto último, Aomine volvió a recostarse  
-¡IDIOTA!- le gritó Satsuki nuevamente en son de regaño.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Después de esperar 20 minutos, el autobús al fin llegó y Seirin abordó, llenos de determinación para el partido, aunque Alicia se mostraba pensativa, veía la ventana sin realmente ver nada  
-Alicia-san…- llamó Kuroko al verla distraída-Alicia-san…- volvió a llamar al verse ignorado  
-¡Oye Alice!- gritó Kagami zarandeando levemente a la aludida, Alicia pareció salir de sus pensamientos  
-_¿¡Qué!?_\- gritó algo enfadada, mirando al par de chicos que le llamaban primero  
-¡Te estamos hablando desde hace rato!- se quejó Kagami de la misma forma  
-Ah… lo siento- se disculpó Alicia, regresando su mirada a la ventana  
-¿Estás bien, Alicia-san?- preguntó Kuroko  
-Si… estoy bien- respondió Alicia en voz baja, en realidad, no estaba bien, tenía en la mente la llamada telefónica del día anterior, no podía asimilar el hecho de que recibiría una visita desagradable.  
Y sin darse cuenta, Seirin ya había llegado a donde sería el encuentro, se instalaron en los vestidores que les tocaba, era turno de Riko animar a su equipo.  
-¿Listos, chicos?- preguntó para llamar la atención de todos los presentes –Repasemos lo que haremos en la Winter Cup, somos ocho escuelas las que participaremos en estas clasificatorias; solo dos de estas ocho tienen derecho a participar en la Winter Cup, con los juegos de hoy, serán reducidos a solo cuatro escuelas, donde se decidirán a los dos representantes de Tokio con una liguilla. De todas formas, estas ocho escuelas son las mejores de los preliminares de la Inter High, es decir, son equipos poderosos con veranos exitosos, son pocos partidos, pero contra rivales formidables. ¡El oponente de hoy es el sexto lugar, La preparatoria Josei! ¡Vamos por la victoria!- Riko terminó con su charla, haciendo que su equipo ganará más determinación  
-¡SÍ!- gritó Seirin decidido.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Mientras tanto, en el vestidor de la preparatoria Josei, el equipo también se estaba preparado, fue hasta que el capitán del equipo preguntó por su jugador estrella  
-Oigan ¿y Narumi?- preguntó buscándolo con la mirada  
-Está ahí, concentrándose- contestó uno de los otros jugadores, todo el equipo dirigió su mirada al fondo del vestidor, logrando apreciar al tal Narumi Daisuke con sus audífonos escuchando metal a todo volumen y leyendo una revista erótica  
-¿Quién demonios se concentra escuchando metal y viendo una revista porno? – preguntó bastante desconcertado el ala-pívot del equipo, Tsubuku Masahiro  
-No lo sé…- respondió de la misma manera el base del equipo, Tooyama Kazuki  
-No tiene sentido…- comentó Sakuma Hiroshi, alero del equipo  
-No importa, mientras jugué bien por mi está bien- trató de calmar las cosas Kawase Youhei, capitán y escolta del equipo  
-¿y bien? ¿Cómo se ve Seirin?- preguntó Tsubuku cambiando el tema  
-Han avanzado gracias a la llegada de un par de novatos. Lograron llegar a la liga de campeonato este año y el pasado, pero es lo más lejos que han llegado. De los que tenemos que tener cuidado son de sus dos novatos: Kagami Taiga y Cristian López García. Pero, Seirin tiene una gran debilidad, al equipo le falta resistencia y jugadores de buena altura; su centro no es más que un jugador que apenas rebasa lo normal; a pesar de que Cristian defienda, su poste bajo es débil, y ni siquiera tienen entrenador, bien podría ser esa chica que va con ellos….- explicaba calmadamente el capitán de Josei, viéndose interrumpido por Narumi  
-¿¡Una chica!?- preguntó exaltado, quitándose los audífonos de golpe y lanzando lejos su revista  
-¿¡Cómo demonios escuchaste eso?- se quejó Tsubuki mirando reprensivo a Narumi  
-Así que nosotros también sacaremos a la cancha a nuestro recién llegado- habló para sí Kawase, mostrando una sonrisa ladina hacia el novato del equipo, quien ya se miraba decidido para jugar.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Seirin salía del vestidor, cargaban un aura llena de determinación, listos para el partido, llegando a la cancha, se miraban a los encargados limpiar la cancha y haciendo los preparativos pertinentes para iniciar de una vez con el partido.  
Seirin se dedicaba a hacer estiramientos, entre otras cosas, fue hasta que Hyuuga terminó de ajustarse las agujetas de los deportivos  
-en serio, ¿qué te pasa desde esta mañana?- preguntó Izuki algo incómodo al notar a Kiyoshi sonriendo  
-Hace tiempo que no participaba en un juego. Así que no puedo dejar de sonreír- respondió Kiyoshi ensanchando más su sonrisa  
-¡Pero tú no participas hoy, idiota!- señaló Hyuuga molesto  
-Lo siento, pero de verdad que no puedo parar de sonreír- diciendo esto, Kiyoshi volvió a ensanchar su sonrisa  
-"De verdad me preocupo por el…"- pensaron Hyuuga e Izuki al mismo tiempo  
-Kuroko…- llamó Kagami de la nada, Kuroko le volteó a ver-¿No crees que Alice está un poco distraída?- preguntó, viendo como la mencionada seguía con el mismo estiramiento de brazo, Kuroko miró a Alicia, lanzando un suspiro disimulado  
-Kagami-kun, deberías hablar con él para saber qué le pasa- aconsejó el menor, haciendo que Kagami le mirara unos segundos, para luego asentir ante lo dicho  
-Oye Cris- llamó Kagami acercándose a la chica  
-¿Mmmh?- Cristian alzó la mirada sin dejar de estirar su brazo  
-concéntrate idiota… el partido está por comenzar- dijo Kagami mirándole serio  
-Estoy concentrado Tiger…- respondió simplemente Cristian, dejando escapar un suspiro  
-"Esto es malo… hasta Kagami se dio cuenta de que Alicia-san esta distraída… ¿debería hacer el cambio ahora?"- pensaba Riko posando su mano en su barbilla, pensando en una rápida solución; para ese momento, Josei salía a la cancha, fue el capitán que se sorprendió en demasía, deteniendo su andar al mirar a cierta persona  
-¿Qu-Qué hace el aquí?- preguntó  
-¿qué pasa?- preguntó Tsubuku desconcertado por la actitud de su capitán  
-Conoces a la generación de los milagros, ¿no?- preguntó de la nada Kawase, haciendo que Tsubuku se confundiera más  
-Pues sí- respondió vagamente el aludido  
-En secundaria, había otro grupo. En otra época hubieran sido reconocidos como prodigios, se escondían en las sombras de lo mejor. Él es uno de ellos; un alma indomable que defiende a su equipo bajo el aro contra viento y marea: El corazón de Hierro, Kiyoshi Teppei- presentó Kawase al número 7 de Seirin  
-…"La victoria debe ser nuestra"- pensó Riko tomando la decisión de una vez- Cristian-kun, te quedas hoy en la banca, Teppei, ve a jugar hoy- ordenó Riko  
-Pe-Pero entrenadora…- Cristian se quejó inútilmente  
-No me arriesgaré a que perdamos este partido, Cristian-kun- explicó rápidamente Riko, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Cristian, ella lo entendió de inmediato  
-Entiendo…- fue la corta respuesta que pudo pronunciar, dirigiéndose a Kiyoshi- Confió en ti- dijo esto extendiendo el puño hacia su sempai  
-Sí- contestó con una sonrisa, correspondiendo el saludo y preparándose para el partido, fue cuando volvió a ensanchar su sonrisa  
-Kiyoshi, entiendo que estés feliz, pero regresaste para ganar. Contamos contigo- habló Hyuuga llamando la atención de Kiyoshi, quien le miró serio unos segundos, sonriendo discretamente de nuevo  
-Sí, lo sé…- pero simplemente Kiyoshi no pudo aguantar su emoción, volviendo a ensanchar su boba sonrisa  
-Se ve relajado… ¿estaremos bien?- preguntó Kagami algo preocupado  
-Creo que estaremos bien- dijo Kuroko asomando una leve sonrisa  
-¿eh?- Kagami le miró confundido  
-Supongo que podría decir que con él en la cancha, la posibilidad de perder no me pasa por la cabeza- explicó Kuroko, viendo a su sempai a lo lejos  
-"Vamos… El nuevo equipo de baloncesto de Seirin…. ¡Empecemos!"- pensó una determinada Riko, viendo a los cinco que jugarían ese día.

-¡En este momento, se empezará el cuarto partido de eliminatoria de la fase clasificatoria regional de la Winter Cup! ¡El partido entre el instituto Josei contra el instituto Seirin está a punto de comenzar! ¡Equipos, alinéense!- rápidamente, ambos equipos se prepararon para iniciar el partido  
-¡Buena suerte!- gritaron ambos equipos para saludarse  
Y para desconcierto de varios, una lágrima de decepción cayó por la mejilla de Narumi, Seirin le miró extrañado y un tanto confundido por la situación, incluso Josei se mostraba de la misma forma  
-¿Qué sucede, Narumi?- preguntó Kawase preocupado por el as del equipo  
-Capitán, usted es demasiado malo, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó Narumi bastante deprimido  
-¿Qué?- el capitán de Josei no entendía a lo que se refería  
-Una chica- dijo con la mirada baja y bastante deprimido- Dijiste que el entrenador del otro equipo era una chica…. ¡Y ELLA NO ES NADA SENSUAL!- gritó enojado, señalando a Riko-¡NO HAY QUIEN ME MOTIVE! ¡DEVUELVEME LO QUE ME ROBASTE!- Los jugadores veían nerviosos al as de Josei; los chicos de la banca miraron asustados a Riko, quien se mantuvo seria por unos segundos, luego, formando una sonrisa bastante extraña-"Vayan-a-masacrarlos"- pidió alzando el pulgar, pasándolo por su garganta simulando que lo cortaba y bajando el pulgar de nuevo, envolviéndose después, con un aura que, con el simple hecho de verla, sabías que quería matar al sujeto que se atrevió a decirle que no era sensual-"¿¡Entendido!?"- les preguntó con la mirada a los cinco jugadores de la banca  
-¡Si, señora!- respondieron al unísono a las órdenes de Riko  
-"Que valor de ese sujeto…"- pensó Alicia con una leve sonrisa burlona  
-De acuerdo- habló Hyuuga nervioso para su equipo- Tenemos otra razón para ganar, si no, nos masacrarán a nosotros…-  
-S-Sí- contestó el resto del equipo.

Ambos equipos se posicionaron en sus lugares, el árbitro esperó unos 5 segundos antes de soplar el silbato y lanzar el balón, dando inicio al partido, Kiyoshi fue quien consiguió el balón, pasándoselo a Hyuuga, quien, en un movimiento rápido, pasó a Kagami, este al tener el balón en sus manos, corrió directo a la canasta viéndose interceptado al instante por dos del equipo de Josei ; al verse detenido por dos jugadores del equipo contrario, maldijo en voz alta, pasando el balón de nuevo a Hyuuga, encestando los primeros tres puntos.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Oh… parece que ya comenzado- Imayoshi iba acompañado de Sakurai, a las afueras del estadio se podían escuchar los gritos de la audiencia  
-¿Seirin contra Josei? ¿Quién irá ganando…?- preguntó Sakurai, siguiendo a su senpai a la entrada del estadio  
-Quien sabe…- respondió Imayoshi rápidamente- Bueno, ambos equipos son fuertes… pero Josei es un partido difícil para Seirin- comentó Imayoshi, haciendo que el menor se sorprendiera por aquellas palabras-Seirin tiene un poste bajo débil- comenzó su explicación el mayor- En contraste, la mayor fortaleza de Josei está en esa zona, sobre todo por el pívot de primero, es especialmente fuerte… podrían suponer un duro rival para Seirin- Imayoshi terminó con su explicación, abriendo la puerta para poder entrar al gimnasio donde se presentaba el partido, sorprendiéndose al instante al ver el marcador, 5-13 favor Josei; Sakura entró enseguida  
-¿eh? Van peor de lo que creí…- se quejó Imayoshi decepcionado por los resultados  
El partido tomó el flujo del principio: Kiyoshi consiguió robar el balón, pasándoselo a Hyuuga, quien, en un movimiento rápido, pasó a Kagami, este al tener el balón en sus manos, corrió directo a la canasta viéndose interceptado al instante por dos del equipo de Josei  
-¡Maldición!- se quejó en voz alta, y con un rápido movimiento, paso el balón Izuki, que a su vez rápidamente a Hyuuga; corrió unos cuentos segundos con el balón, pero se vio interceptado por Kawase, optando por pasar por debajo el balón, cayendo de nueva cuenta a Kagami, este, volvió a ser bloqueado por dos jugadores de Josei; Kagami se vio acorralando, pensaba en su siguiente estrategia  
-¡Kagami, no retengas mucho tiempo el balón!- regañó Izuki al ver que su kohai no hacía ninguna jugada, y el tiempo se acababa  
-¡Lo sé!- gritó molesto, pero el número 7 del equipo contrario logró robarle el balón en ese segundo de descuido, haciendo que el balón saliera del límite de la cancha  
-¡Bola para Josei!- gritó el árbitro, seguido lanzó un silbatazo  
-¡Maldición!- se quejó Kagami una vez más  
-Kagami-kun, cálmate por favor- pidió Kuroko mirando al mayor  
-Cállate, ¡Estoy calmado!- gritó Kagami con el ceño fruncido, resaltándole una vena de la frente  
-¡No lo estas!- se escuchó la voz de Cristian, haciendo que Kagami se enfadará más  
-¡Cállate!- gritó, dirigiéndose a la banca  
-Maldición…- se quejó Hyuuga al ver la mala actitud de Kagami-"Le están haciendo doble marca a Kagami. Esperabamos esto, pero es bastante duro. No nos está yendo bien en este juego"- pensó viendo al número 11 del equipo discutir con Cristian, como siempre lo hacen; fue Teppei quien calmó los gritos de Kagami palpando su cabeza  
-Kagami, te ves terrible- comentó con una sonrisa-Tomémoslo con calma- y palpó de nuevo la cabeza del contrario, haciendo que Kagami se quejará un poco  
-¡Eso duele! ¡Golpeas muy fuerte!- se quejó mientras manoteaba al aire para quitar la mano de su senpai, Kiyoshi solo rio levemente - ¿Qué harás si se me hunde la cabeza?- Kiyoshi rio otro poco por el comentario, pero se detuvo de inmediato, mostrando una cara seria  
-¿eh? ¿De qué hablas, Kagami?- frunció levemente el ceño- Las cabezas no se hunden tan fácilmente-  
-¡Lo sé!- se quejó Kagami más molesto  
-Explotas muy rápido, Tiger- comentó Cristian seria  
-¿¡De qué demonios hablas!?- se quejó de nuevo Kagami, reclamándole a Cristian por el comentario.  
-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Izuki a Hyuuga, dejando a ese trío en sus asuntos- Son un equipo más fuerte de lo que esperábamos. Ya usamos a Kuroko, pero nos detienen con faltas- Izuki miraba a Kuroko serio  
-Sí…- asintió Hyuuga serio- ¿Qué irás con calma? ¡No has hecho nada!- reclamó un molesto Hyuuga a Kiyoshi -¡Vamos ahora!-  
-Ha pasado tanto tiempo, mis instintos… - Kiyoshi miró a Hyuuga, dándole a entender con la mirada que estaba algo oxidado en el juego  
-¡Oye!- se quejó Hyuuga molesto  
-Bueno, ya debería estar bien. Pásame el balón- pidió Kiyoshi relajado-Este juego apenas comienza. Vamos a divertirnos- diciendo esta última frase, Kiyoshi pareció tomarse más en serio el juego-¿Cierto?- preguntó a Kagami mientras palpaba una última vez, haciendo que Kagami se doblara por la fuerza ejercida , acto seguido, el mismo Kagami puso su mano en la cabeza, viendo al 7 de Seirin con suma sorpresa  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Cristian viendo raro a Kagami  
-Sí… Solo pensé que tiene manos grandes- comentó, viendo su propia mano con asombro, Cristian le miró confundida unos segundos, para luego mirar a su senpai en la cancha  
-Pues parece que no va a ser tan duro como creí- comentó Narumi a su capitán bastante relajado  
-¡No bajes la guardia, idiota!- regañó Kawease a su kohai- Este sujeto no se rendirá tan fácil-  
Fue en ese momento que Imayoshi notó aquel detalle en el equipo de Seirin, sorprendiéndose al ver a Kiyoshi en la cancha , sonriendo por inercia  
-Valió la pena venir a verlo- comentó Imayoshi con una amplia sonrisa  
-¿Eh?- preguntó Sakurai, viendo extrañado a su senpai  
-Mira con cuidado al número 7 de Seirin. Sus movimientos son impredecibles- Imayoshi cargaba con una sonrisa entre emocionada y nerviosa  
-"Es verdad, a Teppei-senpai solo lo eh visto jugar una vez… es más, no puedo decir que jugó de verdad, solo lanzó el balón y falló"- pensó Cristian, recordando la vez que vio a Kiyoshi por primera vez  
-Cristian, vamos a sentarnos- habló Koganei, sacando de sus pensamientos al mayor, quien solamente asintió y siguió al menor de estatura hasta la banca.

Josei sacó el balón, pero fue robado de nuevo, cayendo a manos de Kiyoshi, este miró a quien lo bloqueaba, pensando rápidamente su estrategia; saltó de inmediato, Narumi al mismo tiempo que él, inclusive más alto  
-"¿Un tiro de gancho?"- pensaron Cristian y Sakurai al mismo tiempo, ambos atentos a los movimientos de Kiyoshi  
-"Pero si es un tiro de gancho ordinario, ¡Te bloquearé!"- pensó Narumi decidido, listo para bloquear a Kiyoshi; pero él, rápidamente cambió su jugada, pasando el balón a Hyuuga  
-¿¡Qué!? ¿Un pase?- Narumi estaba confundido por aquella jugada, Hyuuga lanzó el balón rápidamente, encestando tres puntos más para Seirin  
Los chicos de primer año miraban asombrados a su senpai, incluso Kuroko parecía sorprendido por la jugada  
-_Ay wey…-_ dijo Crisitan asombrado por ello-"No creí que Teppei jugará así… de verdad que no me lo esperaba…"-

El balón lo tenía el número 7 de Josei, quien pasó al ver a su capitán solo, fue cuando Hyuuga tomó la oportunidad de robar el balón  
-¡Un robo!- gritó la audiencia con emoción; Hyuuga iba solo, hasta que Kiyoshi le pidió un pase, Hyuuga sin pensarlo le lanzó el balón, rápidamente Narumi cubrió a Kiyoshi de nuevo, ambos saltando al mismo tiempo  
-"¿Un tiro de gancho? No… ¿¡Un pase!?"- se preguntaba Narumi la siguiente jugada, viendo rápidamente que atrás de él se encontraba el número 5 de Seirin; mientras Narumi se decidía por la siguiente jugada, Kiyoshi rápidamente cambió su jugada, logró hacerle una finta, bajó el balón y corrió por detrás de Narumi para encestar con un tiro de gancho-"¡Mierda!"- se quejó mentalmente-"No veo venir sus jugadas. No, ese no es el problema, ¡no suelta la pelota!"-

-Puede mantener el balón por un largo tiempo…- comentó Sakurai en voz alta, asombrado por la jugada que acababa de ver  
-Kiyoshi es un centro inusual con el sentido de un armador. Aunque juegue como centro, él puede driblear, pasar y anotar. Por tanto, la defensa debe predecir lo que viene después; es un constante juego de piedra, papel o tijeras. Sin embargo, sostener el balón con esas enormes manos, Kiyoshi puede es capaz de cambiar su elección en el momento que un jugador normal hubiese soltado el balón, puede cambiar su estrategia de tan solo ver a su oponente. Tiene "el derecho de aplazamiento" Resumiendo: No es imposible predecirle, pero es inútil hacerlo- explicó Imayoshi con aires de seriedad, Sakurai le ponía atención, aunque su mirada se centraba en la cancha

-¡Maldición!- se quejó Narumi por enésima vez-"Si decide que hacer tras verme jugar ¡es imposible detenerlo! Pues…"- y sin pensarlo más, Narumi saltó con todo lo que tenía-¡Tendré que ganar utilizando la fuerza!- gritó, listo para clavar el balón con todo  
-Eres un ingenuo, novato- dijo Hyuuga con una leve sonrisa-"Erradamente asumen que Kiyoshi es un centro técnico pero…"-  
-¡No me subestimes, niño!- Kiyoshi saltó a la par de Narumi, bloqueando el tiro de manera efectiva, mando el balón a manos de Izuki  
-"¡Pero también es un centro fuerte!"- Hyuuga terminó sus pensamientos al ver terminada la jugada de su compañero  
-Woo- fue la queja sorpresiva por parte de Narumi; Izuki se vio acorralado por el número 5 del equipo contrario, pasó rápidamente el balón, siendo conducido por Kuroko hacia Kagami, que ya corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia la canasta  
-"Tengo mucha frustración reprmida!" ¡Destruiré el aro!- Kagami iba con toda decisión saltando de inmediato para clavar la pelota  
-¡Vamos Tiger!- gritó Cristian emocionada  
-¿Vas en serio?- Narumi habló por todo su equipo al ver el salto de Kagami- ¡Que alto!- Kagami iba decidido, pero su salto fue tan alto que le dio un cabezazo a la canasta, cayendo de inmediato al suelo  
-¡Salto demasiado!- se quejó Riko frustrada  
-Idiota…- Cristian golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano, negando después con la cabeza-"Pero… darle un cabezazo al aro… Tiger, eres un monstruo"- pensó bastante asombrada después  
-Imposible…- Kawase miraba a Kagami con una cara de asombro mezclada con miedo-"Ningún humano es capaz de darle un cabezazo a un aro"- pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar el silbatazo del árbitro  
-¡Fin del primer cuarto!- gritó, quedando el marcados 29-18 favor Seirin  
-¡Seirin es increíble!-  
-Nada que ver a como jugaban en verano, ¡increíble! – Eran las voces de la audiencia enloquecida, Seirin se dedicaba a ir a la banca para descansar un rato  
-¿Necesitas salir?- preguntó Kiyoshi amablemente a Kuroko  
-No, estoy bien- habló Kuroko sin darle importancia  
-¿Dejarán a Tiger ahí?- preguntó Cristian, siendo ignorada por el equipo, bufó molesta, yendo por el 11 de Seirin, arrastrándolo por los pies hasta la banca

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

El segundo cuarto comenzó, Josei lanzó el balón para anotar tres puntos  
-¡Rebote!- gritó Hyuuga al ver que el balón no entraba a la canasta, rápidamente Narumi y Kiyoshi lucharon por conseguirlo  
-"¡Un rebote ofensivo!"- pensó Narumi fastidiado al verse vencido en fuerza por Kiyoshi; ambos saltaron al mismo tiempo, Kiyoshi consiguiendo el balón de inmediato  
-¡Buen rebote!- felicitó Izuki  
-¡Vamos ahora!- gritó Hyuuga, pidiendo un pase a señas, pero, Kiyoshi se mantuvo pensativo con el balón en manos, viendo de reojo a Narumi, rápidamente saltó, rodeando a Narumi y encestando  
-¡Encesto!-  
-¡Esto no parece el juego entre el sexto y tercer lugar de Tokio!- eran las exclamaciones del público, Josei sintió la pesadez de ello  
-_Incredibile_…- susurró Cristian asombrada, viendo el marcador de ese momento 91-53 favor Seirin  
-¿Cristian-kun?...- Riko le miró preocupada.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-"Sí llego, sí llego, sí llego, sí llego…"- eran los pensamientos de Rina, esperando impaciente a que el semáforo cambiará a verde

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Se alejaron rápidamente…- Imayoshi veía el partido con asombro, no creyendo del todo el resultado de Seirin  
-Son fuertes…- comentó de la misma forma Sakurai  
-El regreso de Kiyoshi les ha supuesto una gran ventaja. Han aumentado su poder ofensivo y su equipo ahora es estable, sobre todo…- Imayoshi se vio interrumpido, viendo la siguiente jugada, Josei lanzó un tiro de tres, pero, su fuerza mental por la brecha tan grande de puntos desestabilizó al equipo, fallando; Kiyoshi se hizo del rebote de entre dos jugadores de Josei  
-¡De nuevo lo tiene!- comentó Kawahara  
-¡Buen rebote!- felicitó Furihata contento.

-Sobre todo en los rebotes…- Imayoshi siguió con su explicación a Sakurai-El poste bajo de Seirin ya no es su debilidad, ahora es su fuerte. Con un centro fuerte puedes conseguir los rebotes…-

-"…Y si consigues los rebotes, puedes tirar libremente. En consecuencia, haces buenos tiros."- pensaba Cristian, viendo el espectacular juego que tenía su equipo en ese momento-"Parece que alguien no jugará por un largo tiempo…"- pensó en cierto modo divertida, viendo después como su capitán encestaba tres puntos más-"Se ve más relajado…"- pensó una vez más, viendo detenidamente a Hyuuga

-"Su ritmo de juego es estable… debe confiar ciegamente en ese centro"- pensó Sakurai, observando igualmente a Hyuuga.

-Estás tirando bien hoy- felicitó Kiyoshi con una sonrisa  
-Yo siempre hago mis tiros, idiota- ambos chocaron los cinco por la buena jugada antes hecha  
-"Parece que se llevan bien…"- pensó Cristian con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro-"Pero por otro lado…"- Cristian volteo la mirada a Kagami, estaba rojo de la ira y frustración que cargaba por no poder hacer mucho en el partido al tener doble marca sobre el  
-Kagami…- habló Izuki intentando calmar al 11 de Seirin  
-Es inútil, el idiota ya no te puede escuchar- se quejó Hyuuga molesto por la actitud tan infantil de Kagami  
-Es bueno tener la sangre caliente…- Kiyoshi intentó verle el lado positivo al asunto  
-Demasiado caliente…- se quejó Riko, molesta igualmente por la actitud de Kagami, Kuroko suspiró derrotado, pidiendo auxilio a Cristian con la mirada, quien rápidamente captó el mensaje, tomo una botella de agua y se acercó a Kagami, mojándole la cara  
-Oye idiota, cálmate, ¿quieres? – Pidió divertida  
-¡Tu! ¡Maldito! ¿¡A que vino eso!?- se quejó Kagami secándose el agua con el jersey  
-Que te calmes, carajo- Cristian le contestó con el mismo tono de voz  
-¡Tú…!- Kagami chocó su frente contra la de Cristian, quien, inmediatamente tomó la misma actitud que Kagami, empezándolo a empujar, iniciando una pelea tonta  
-Ya empezaron…- se quejó Hyuuga viendo la pelea infantil de ambos  
-No te preocupes, así es siempre- explicó Izuki a Kiyoshi, quien los veía algo extrañado por sus actitudes  
-De acuerdo…- contestó no muy seguro Kiyoshi por ello, Kuroko suspiró por segunda vez, arrepintiéndose de haberle pedido ayuda a Cristian, se acercó cautelosamente a ambos, golpeando sus cabezas con la palma de sus manos  
-¡Kuroko, maldito!- gritaron ambos al unísono  
-Cálmense ambos, por favor- pidió Kuroko viéndolos serios- Cristian-kun, tú no tienes por qué enfadarte, y Kagami-kun, para ellos es más fácil tomar los tiros porque estás arrastrando a toda la defensa hacía ti. No deberías quejarte de eso- Kagami solo se quejó, relajando su semblante después-Además, ¿puedes verlos?- preguntó Kuroko, desviando la mirada hacía las gradas; Kagami le miró confundido unos segundos, para luego voltear la mirada hacia donde veía Kuroko  
-¿¡Touo!?- preguntó asombrado al verlos ahí  
-Aomine-kun escuchará sobre este juego, cuando te hayas calmado- sugirió Kuroko  
-Eso no es algo que hagas con la cabeza fría. Déjamelo a mí-Kagami estaba decidido-¡Voy a darles una lección!- Cristian y Kuroko parecían más relajados al ver el cambio de actitud de su amigo  
\- Y Cristian-kun, regresa a la banca, por favor- Kuroko miró a la mayor de estatura  
-_Ay madre mía Willy…_\- Cristian reaccionó y caminó rápido hacia la banca, un tanto sonrojado por la vergüenza  
-Hacen un buen dúo- comentó Kiyoshi orgulloso, refiriéndose a Kuroko y Kagami  
-Tengo una… son lindos como una pareja- Dijo Izuki emocionado, Kiyoshi solo le miró confundido por ello  
-"Agradezco la personalidad de Kuroko en situaciones como esta…"- pensó Hyuuga relajado- Pero Kuroko…- llamó al menor  
-¡Lo haré! ¡Solo esperen bastardos!- gritaba Kagami, su aura era tan decidida que prácticamente se le podían ver las llamas de furia alrededor  
-¿Era necesario mencionar a Touo?- Hyuuga miraba preocupado a su kohai  
-Tal vez no…- contestó Kuroko de la misma forma, dándole la razón a su capitán

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-"¡Siempre tengo que llegar tarde!"- se quejaba Rina mentalmente mientras corría hacia el gimnasio donde se presentaba el juego de Seirin, en cuanto llegó se asomó por el balcón de entrada-"Mierda, no encontré lugar…"- pensó mientras buscaba a Alicia en la cancha-"¿No está..?"-se sorprendió al no verla jugar, dirigiendo su mirada a la banca, viendo a Alicia sentada, endureció su semblante enseguida, sabiendo porque Riko había tomado la decisión de dejarla en la banca.  
-¡El 11 de Seirin tiene el balón!- Rina escuchó ese grito por parte de la audiencia  
-¡Josei sigue con la doble marca!- y enseguida, Rina prestó atención al partido  
-¡Parece que Josei no se dará por vencido!-

Kagami miraba al par que lo marcaba, viendo hacía donde ir  
-"No… Ya no les queda espíritu, solo están jugando su estrategia inicial"- pensó Kagami decidiendo su movimiento-No importa cuántos envíen ¡No es suficiente!- Kagami dio un paso atrás, impulsándose con toda su fuerza para driblear al par que lo cubría, pasándolos de inmediato  
-_¡Los paso!- _gritó Cristian emocionado  
-¡Los defensores sin voluntad no me pueden detener!- Kagami se hacía paso hacia la canasta, dispuesto a encestar con fuerza  
-¡No irás a ningún lado!- gritó Narumi, yendo a detenerlo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba-¡Aun no has ganado!-  
-Me alivia que alguien como tu este aquí…- Kagami mostró una sonrisa-Aunque lo siento, el ganador ¡Es Seirin!- y desde la línea de tres puntos, Kagami saltó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿¡Un Lane up!?- Rina alzó la voz asombrada, los dos de Touo se mostraron igual, abriendo la boca de sorpresa  
-"¡Es imposible que un estudiante de preparatoria pueda saltar tan alto!"- pensó Narumi igual de sorprendido que todos ahí  
-¡LÁNZALA! ¡TIGEEEER!- Gritó Cristian alentando a su amigo

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Aomine dormía plácidamente en la azotea de la escuela, algo, una corazonada, hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe y se levantará, quedando sentado y viendo a la nada, manteniendo un ceño fruncido.

Kise percibió la misma corazonada, dejando un momento de lado el entrenamiento

Midorima y Murasakibara mantenían el ceño fruncido, tuvieron la misma corazonada que los otros dos.  
No hay evidencia alguna, pero… todos ellos lo notaron, los prodigios de la década "La generación de los Milagros". Ningún jugador se les asemeja, incluso, si apareciera alguno sería en un futuro no muy cercano… o eso parece. Ellos escucharon el sonido de esa puerta, el sonido de la puerta al salón donde solo los prodigios tienen derecho a entrar, el sonido de esa puerta siendo forzada por él, por Kagami Taiga.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Y para asombro de todos, Kagami encestó el mate, pero, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de sentón al piso  
-¿¡Otra vez!?- gritaron en la banca frustrados por ello  
-Bueno, encesto esta vez…- dijo Cristian tratando de aligerar el ambiente

-"No puedo creerlo…"- Rina no podía ni cerrar la boca del asombro, luego, relajó su semblante al escuchar la campana que marcaba el fin del partido, relajo su semblante y sonrió con orgullo

-¡Fin del juego!- gritó el árbitro, Kagami se quejaba de dolor en el piso, hasta que vio una mano enfrente suya  
-Estás cayéndote mucho hoy, Kagami-kun- Kuroko ayudó a levantar a Kagami, cargando una sonrisa orgullosa  
-¡Cállate!- contestó Kagami, devolviéndole la sonrisa de la misma forma  
-¡Síii!- gritó Riko, dando saltitos de felicidad  
-¡Lo logramos!- festejó Kiyoshi, abrazando a Izuki, este solo le vio raro  
-_¡A HUEVO PUTOOOOS!- _ gritó Cristian, corriendo hacia Kagami, saltando, y abrazando su cadera con sus piernas y su cuello con sus brazos, Kagami logró mantener el equilibrio  
-¡Idiota! ¡Casi nos caemos por tu culpa!- grito Kagami molesto  
-¡Felicidades, idiota!- Cristian se separó lo suficiente para regalarle una amplia sonrisa a Kagami  
-¡Ganamos!- Kagami le regreso la sonrisa y correspondió el abrazo

-Son increíbles- Sakurai mostraba una ligera sonrisa- a este paso, Seirin podrá asegurarse un lugar en la copa de invierno-  
-¿De qué hablas?- Imayoshi se levantó de su asiento, listo para irse- A partir de ahora… los monstruos comienzan a salir- Imayoshi mostró una sonrisa en cierto modo retorcida

-¡Alinéense!- gritó el árbitro, sacando de tema a ese par, Cristian dejó de abrazar a Kagami y fue a la banca, Kagami fue con los otros cinco para concluir con el juego-¡Con un puntaje 108 a 61, Gana la preparatoria Seirin!-  
-¡Gracias por el partido!- gritaron ambos equipos, finalizando formalmente el partido.

-Se avecina… una tormenta…- Imayoshi salió del gimnasio, Sakurai inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento, siguiéndolo para regresar

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¡Felicidades, chicos!- Rina se apareció en los vestidores  
-¡Rina!- Alicia fue a recibir a su madre, quedándose a festejar un momento en los vestidores

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Gracias por invitarnos a comer, Rina-san- agradeció Kiyoshi por todos  
-No te preocupes Teppei-kun, lo hago con gusto- Rina conducía la camioneta, empezando a dejar a sus casas a todos los chicos del equipo.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Muchas gracias- Kuroko bajó de la camioneta, hizo una reverencia y cerró la puerta, yendo a su casa de inmediato, Rina verifico Kuroko entró a su casa y arranco la camioneta, dirigiéndose a casa.  
Todo iba en silencio, fue Kagami quien rompió con él  
-Alice…- le llamó serio  
-Dime…- Alicia volteó a ver a Kagami, igualmente seria  
-¿Paso algo en la mañana? Es decir, estabas… distraída- tanto Rina como Alicia se tensaron ante la pregunta, Alicia miró fugazmente a Rina, pidiéndole ayuda, la mujer solo asintió y siguió manejando, Alicia tomó aire  
-Mi… mi madre biológica llamó ayer por la noche, ellos, llegaran a Tokio en cualquier momento- explicó Alicia cabizbaja  
-¿Y eso no es bueno? digo, es tu familia biológica- Kagami no entendía la actitud de su amiga  
-Es que…- Alicia no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para explicarle a Kagami lo que sentía  
-Taiga-kun… ¿tu darías en adopción a tus hijos?- preguntó de la nada Rina, Kagami le miró extrañado por la pregunta  
-No- fue la simple respuesta dada por el pelirrojo  
-Bueno, pues los padres de Alice lo hicieron, ¿sabes a que quiero llegar, cierto?- Rina detuvo el auto al ver el rojo en el semáforo, aprovechando la oportunidad para ver a Kagami- Ellos no querían a Alicia, y en cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad, simplemente la desecharon- explicó Rina, haciendo que Kagami abriera los ojos como platos  
-Pero… ¿¡Por qué harían eso!? ¡Eres su hija!- Kagami no lograba entender del todo el tema  
-Tiger, algún día te contaré…- fue lo único que dijo Alicia, Kagami simplemente calló.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

México, Ciudad de México.  
-¡_Por tu culpa vamos tarde_!- Un joven alto, rozando el 1.74 de estatura y delgado caminaba con prisa, la gente que lo veía pasar pensaba que iba a algún evento elegante, vestido con pantalones elegantes color negro, una camisa azul bien planchada y una corbata negra  
-_Relájate primo, vamos bien_\- le hablaba otro joven más fornido y alto, siendo visible sus 179 cm de estatura, de su tez bronceada, ojos color avellana y cabello es color negro y largo, teñido de color rubio atado en una cola de caballo, cargaba una sonrisa relajada, usando unas bermudas dejando ver su tatuaje de dragón en la pantorrilla y su oreja derecha adornada con percings.  
-_¡Cierra la boca, César!- _gritó exasperado el menor de estatura, llegando a su destino, el viejo gimnasio donde alguna vez entrenaron  
-_¡Llegan tarde Flores, Gallardo!_\- se quejó Alejandro, un joven fornido, maduro, con un tono de piel moreno claro, ojos cafés y cabello negro, teniendo un corte un tanto desordenado, alcanzando el 1.78 de estatura  
-_Ya sabemos_\- se quejó Alan, acomodando sus lentes  
-_JAJAJAJAJA ¡Relájate Alan! ¡Los que llegan al último siempre son los primeros!-_ un joven delgado y de 1.76 de estatura, cabello negro con una división en medio cayendo unos mechones cerca de sus ojos, ojos son grises y su tez blanca se acercó a Alan a abrazarlo por los hombros  
-_Cierra la boca, Jonathan- _Se quejó Alan una vez más, deshaciendo el abrazo de su amigo  
-_Wooooh, relájate hermano-_ César se acercó a su primo, Alan, tomándolo de los hombros y sacudiéndolo un poco  
-_Vamos, déjalo en paz, ya sabes cómo se pone- _pidió un chico bastante alto, rozando los 180 cm. cabello corto color marrón, ojos verdes claro, con una hermosa piel tersa y blanca  
-_Vamod chicod… Dylan tiene razón, edtamos aquí para planear ya daben que…- _un joven delgado, pero marcado, alcanzando el 1.89 de estatura, cabello largo y rizado, formándosele un afro pelirrojo y de ojos heterocromáticos (Miel-Verde), de tez blanca con pecas asomándose en sus mejillas y nariz se acercó a sus amigos, tratando de calmar un poco el ambiente entre ellos  
-_Gracias Gus_\- Dylan le dedico una sonrisa al más alto de ellos  
-_Solo falta Acevedo…-_habló Alejandro, buscando con la mirada al miembro faltante  
-_Llegue antes que todos ustedes-_ los presentes dieron un brinco de susto al notar al miembro faltante, un joven marcado, midiendo el 1.75 de estatura, de tez blanca, ojos cafés claro y cabello castaño, este, solamente frunció levemente el ceño, mostrando un poco de molestia al no ser notado  
-_¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí, Raúl?-_preguntó César, tratando de normalizar su respiración por el susto  
-_Un buen rato, sí_ -contestó, sin mostrar un poco de emoción en la cara, cargando una póker face  
-_Bueno… ya que todos estamos aquí… - _Dylan miró a su alrededor, contando con la mirada a todos-_Podemos empezar…-  
-Ya casi son vacaciones, así que, el último día de escuela tomaremos el primer vuelo a Tokio y… ¡visitaremos a García!- _habló un emocionado Alejandro, planeando las vacaciones de invierno.

**Reviews:  
**Antes de eso, un saludo a **Daria Destiny, **ella estuvo hablando conmigo de varias cosas, gracias por tu apoyo (:  
Y ahora sí, los Reviews: **  
Kobayashi D. Kiyoshi: **Una vez más, te agradezco tu review, y me alegra mucho que el cap anterior te gustará, y espero que este también, agradezco tu apoyo y gracias por esperarme, me haces muy feliz :)  
**Athena Karake: **No esperaste mil años, solo 5 meses… lo siento mucho, me gustaría actualizar más seguido, pero la escuela me consume poco a poco, gracias por tu review y me alegro que te guste la historia, espero hayas disfrutado de este capítulo y que disfrutes de los que siguen.

**Notas finales: **Insisto, no morí, andaba salvando el semestre, jajaja, gracias por esperar tanto tiempo por la actualización, espero les guste este capitulo tanto como a mí, y por si preguntaban sí, los Lobos irán a Tokio a visitar a Alice, y también, Gustavo tiene problemas de paladar, por eso habla de esa manera.  
Pido una disculpa por no actualizar tan seguido y también les quiero decir que muchas gracias por todo, ayer este fic cumplió dos años, y de verdad, estoy tan feliz por ello, la idea era actualizar el 21, pero bueno, no se pudo…  
En fin, gracias por su apoyo a todas esas personitas que leen este fic, de verdad, muchas gracias.  
No sé hasta cuando vuelva a actualizar, así que:  
¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO 2017! (Adelantado)  
Sin más que decir, me despido.  
Les mando abrazos, besos y saludos virtualucys  
¡Bye-bye! (OwO)/


	21. Chapter 20 ¡Tú no puedes hacerme esto!

**Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a Todatoshi Fujimaki-sensei, apoya al original**

**...**

**Aclaraciones:  
Letra cursiva- Idioma Español, inglés o italiano (trataré de especificarlo bien en el capítulo)  
Comillas (" ")- son pensamientos o citas textuales (el capítulo lo especifica)  
Negritas y cursiva- flash backs o recuerdos, pensamientos o narración del personaje  
En el capítulo se especifican las llamadas telefónicas o mensajes de texto**

**Sin más les dejo el capítulo, disfrútenlo :)**

**Capítulo 20: ¡Tú no puedes hacerme esto! **

El camino de regreso a casa fue silencioso, nadie comentó nada, nadie dijo nada, en esa camioneta solo se escuchaban las respiraciones de las tres personas que se encontraban allí, al llegar a su destino, Rina aparcó en donde siempre, ambos adolescentes salieron sin decir palabra alguna, entraron al gran edificio y pidieron el elevador para ir a sus casas.  
-Taiga-kun, ¿cenas con nosotras?- preguntó Rina, rompiendo el silencio  
-Aahh… sí…- contestó vagamente el chico. Alicia miraba un punto fijo sin ponerle atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor  
-Alice…- suspiró Kagami al verla así.

Cuando el elevador al fin llego al piso solicitado, los tres bajaron deprisa, entrando de la misma manera al departamento del par de mujeres que iban, en cuanto Rina abrió la puerta, Alicia no dudo en entrar deprisa  
-¡LOS ZAPATOS!- gritó Rina, dejando las llaves de la camioneta en el platito que estaba a un lado de la puerta, Alicia regreso sin protestar, se quitó los tenis y entró, encerrándose en el baño  
-¿Está bien?- preguntó Kagami extrañado por la actitud de Alicia- Normalmente gritaría algo como "Los zapatos, ya sé que me debo quitar los zapatos"- Kagami hizo ademanes en un intento de imitar a Alicia  
-Cuando quiere tomar valor para algo, se encierra en el baño- explicó Rina seria, sacando la comida del refrigerador  
-¿Valor para qué?- preguntó incrédulo Kagami  
-Es mejor que ella te cuente- explicó Rina, centrándose en la cena, Kagami le miró confundido por un rato, fue cuando Alicia salió y se dirigió a la sala, sentándose a un lado de Kagami, luego, lanzando un gran suspiro  
-Tiger… yo… no sé por dónde comenzar- admitió, haciendo que Kagami perdiera la poca paciencia que tiene  
-¡PUES POR EL INICIO, IDIOTA!- gritó  
-¡YA SÉ QUE POR EL INICIO!- contestó Alicia de la misma forma  
-¡ENTONCES EMPIEZA!- gritó una vez más Kagami, Alicia le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios apretados, luego, lanzando un suspiro  
-Todo empezó una vez que Rina me llamó para ir a comer a un restaurante…-

_**1 año atrás, México, Ciudad de México.  
-¿A dónde vamos Rina?- preguntaba Alicia, mirando desinteresadamente la ventana de la camioneta  
-Ya te dije que te llevaré a comer- contestó impaciente Rina, dando vuelta en una esquina, llegando a un bar de sushi  
-¿Neta? ¿Sushi?- preguntó Alicia arqueando la ceja  
-¿Quieres comer sí o no?- Rina le miró amenazadoramente, Alicia sonrió con burla  
-Tú me invitaste para empezar- dijo cuándo Rina bajó del auto, imitando su acción  
-Bienvenidas a Sushitto ¿Tiene reservación?- preguntó el hostess  
-Sí, a nombre de Rina Shion- Rina sonrió al joven, quien revisó las listas, tomó dos menús y las condujo a una mesa al fondo del lugar  
-En un momento las atiende un mesero- dijo y se retiró  
-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que me ibas a decir?- preguntó Alicia ya impaciente por todo el drama, viendo si pedía un norimaki o un nigiri sushi  
-a finales de Junio me iré a Japón…- soltó Rina de repente, noticia que cayó como balde de agua fría a Alicia, quien alzó la mirada lentamente del menú para observar a su entrenadora  
-¿¡Qué tu qué!?- Alicia arrugó el ceño, sorprendida por ello  
-Que me iré a Japón…- repitió Rina  
-¡SI TE ESCUCHÉ!- Gritó Alicia interrumpiéndola- Es solo qué… es demasiado repentino, me alegro por ti, pero, ¿qué pasará con los demás? ¿Y por qué me lo dices solo a mí?-hablaba rápidamente  
-¡BASTA!- gritó Rina, haciendo que Alicia se callara- Una pregunta a la vez…- pidió Rina más calmada  
-¿Qué pasará con los demás? - Alicia le miraba con algo de angustia en sus ojos  
-Bueno, como ya sabes, ustedes ya tienen la edad máxima que permite el club deportivo, así que sencillamente seguirán con sus vida, así que estarán bien- explicó Rina algo impaciente  
-¿Y por qué me lo dices solo a mí?- Alicia le prestaba más atención  
-Todos ya lo saben, y me felicitaron- explicó Rina  
-¿¡Y por qué me lo dices hasta ahora!?- se quejó Alicia algo molesta por ser la última en enterarse de ello  
-porque quiero que TÚ, Alicia, vengas conmigo a Japón ¡será tu gran oportunidad! ¡Conocerás gente nueva! ¡Y tendrás buenos rivales en el básquet!- explicaba emocionada Rina, pero Alicia le miraba algo incómoda-¿Pasa algo? ¿No quieres venir?-  
-Rina… te agradezco mucho, pero… eso significaría separarme de mi familia y de mis amigos, yo no creo estar lista para eso…- Alicia bajó la mirada- Además, dudo que mis padres me dejen ir-  
-Si el problema son tus padres, yo hablo con ellos- y la mirada de Alicia se ilumino  
-¿De verdad?- preguntó emocionada  
-Síp, no te preocupes, que terminando de comer vamos directo a tu casa para hablar con tus padres- Alicia rio emocionada, seguidamente Rina le siguió el juego y pidieron su comida.  
**_**=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=_  
_**

_**-¿Crees que me dejen?- preguntó una Alicia impaciente y emocionada a Rina, ambas esperaban a que el elevador del gran edificio llegara al penúltimo piso**_  
_**-Claro que lo harán, si se trata de tu futuro, no dudarán en aceptarlo- alentaba Rina, fue cuando el elevador abrió sus puertas, ambas bajaron y entraron al departamento, para suerte de ambas, los padres de Alicia se encontraban ahí**_  
_**-¿Quién es usted?- fue la inmediata pregunta de la madre de Alicia, una mujer de verás hermosa, con apariencia de muñeca de porcelana, su piel tan blanca y tersa que no se le notaba la más mínima señal de vejez, su cabello negro y rizado tan largo que le llegaba hasta donde termina su espalda, llevándolo suelto presumiendo sus hermosos rizos, sus ojos grandes de un Azul verdoso, adornados con pestañas largas, una mujer delgada con un buen cuerpo y sonrisa perfecta, se levantó de su asiento algo preocupada, dejando a Rina con la boca abierta, visiblemente medía el 1.80, pero Rina notó que llevaba tacones altos, de unos 10 cm; vestía un hermoso vestido negro llegándole arriba de las rodillas, Rina no dijo palabra alguna, solo veía a la mujer con asombro**_  
_**-"Ahora entiendo porque Alicia es así…"- pensó Rina asombrada**_  
_**-Ella es mi entrenadora, Rina Shion- presentó Alicia con una sonrisa, rápidamente Rina regresó en sí, prestando atención a lo que pasaba, la mujer formó una mueca de desagrado en el rostro, mirando de arriba abajo a Rina**_  
_**-Creí que habías dejado ese estúpido deporte…- comentó con sorna en la voz**_  
_**-No lo hice… lo siento- Alicia suspiró, haciendo una mueca incómoda**_  
_**-Señora, es un gusto conocerla- Rina saludó algo nerviosa**_  
_**-¿Y usted a qué ha venido? No me diga que Alicia volvió a golpear a alguien… ¡Juan! ¡TÚ hija volvió a pelearse!- de inmediato, la señora salió de la sala, Rina se impactó al ver la repentina acción de su madre**_  
_**-¡No señora! Solo vine a hablar de algo importante para su hija- apresuró a decir Rina, pero fue muy tarde, ya que el señor de la casa salió acompañado de su mujer, un hombre de 1.80, vistiendo un traje negro con una corbata azul eléctrico y camisa blanca, bien conservado, se notaban sus 40 años, a pesar de eso seguía viéndose atractivo, un hombre de tez blanca, rubio con un corte moderno y juvenil, dejándose ver un poco de barba en su rostro, ojos de un azul hermoso, idénticos a los de su hija, se veía musculoso y atlético, sin perder la elegancia, Rina los miraba con asombro, ambos señores con un porte elegante pero con el temple suficiente para hacerte temblar, Rina tragó saliva, en su vida se había sentido tan inferior como en ese momento, pero recobró los estribos de inmediato, retomando su seguridad de siempre**_  
_**-Buenas tardes señores, soy Rina Shion, entrenadora de Alicia, mucho gusto- se presentó, tendiendo la mano hacia enfrente, el señor de la casa le miró de arriba abajo, tomando su mano para saludarla**_  
_**-Soy Juan López Muñoz, padre de Alicia, ella- señaló a su esposa- Es mi esposa, Cristina García Ricci- presentó con seriedad, rápidamente, ambas mujeres se saludaron con la mano**_  
_**-Mucho gusto- pronunciaron al mismo tiempo**_  
_**-Mi esposa me comentó que Alicia- y el señor Juan dirigió una mala mirada a su hija- se involucró en una pelea de nuevo, le pido una disculpa-**_  
_**-No, no, no…- se apresuró a decir Rina, negando con ambas manos- Quería hablar con ustedes de algo importante para su hija- ambos padres le miraron confundidos, pero decidieron escuchar**_  
_**-De acuerdo, tomé asiento- pidió Juan educadamente**_  
_**-¡Alicia! Trae un poco de vino de la cocina, y no hagas las tonterías de siempre, por favor- pidió su madre, Rina miró extrañada a la señora, luego miró a Alicia, que obedecía como un vil perro asustado**_  
_**-"¿Alicia…?"- pensó extrañada por la actitud de la chica**_  
_**-Bien, que es eso tan importante que viene a decirnos, y le pido que sea rápido, tengo trabajo que atender y no puedo perder mi tiempo en pequeñeces- dijo Juan, tomando su celular y revisando unas cosas del trabajo**_  
_**-Dudo que el futuro de su hija sea un asunto pequeño- respondió Rina, apretando la mandíbula, empezaba a atar cabos de porque Alicia casi nunca estaba en su casa.**_  
_**-Bien, la escuchamos- apresuró a decir Cristina, cruzando sus piernas y posando de una manera bastante sensual, al mismo tiempo que elegante, fue cuando llegó Alicia, sirvió el vino rápidamente y se sentó a un lado de Rina**_  
_**-Hasta que sirves bien el vino, Alicia- "felicitó" Juan, tomando de la copa y dejándola en la mesa de centro**_  
_**-Como ya sabrá- empezó Cristina a hablar- Alicia es muy tonta, y apenas y sabe poner la mesa decentemente- ambos padres empezaron a reír. Rina intercalaba miradas en ambos padres, luego, miró que Alicia estaba sonrojada, muriendo de vergüenza**_  
_**-Bueno… yo viene a pedirles permiso para… llevarme a Alicia… a Japón… conmigo...-ambos padres miraron a la asiática con sorpresa, dejando la copa de vino que sostenían en la mesa de centro y prestando atención a las palabras de la mujer, Rina pudo notar un leve brillo de emoción en sus rostros- Verán, me ofrecieron un cargo como profesora y…-**_  
_**-Eso no nos interesa- Juan interrumpió abruptamente a Rina- ¿De verdad piensas llevarte a ESTA chica de aquí?- preguntó señalando a Alicia, Rina miraba sorprendida a ambos señores**_  
_**-¿Disculpe?- preguntó, no entendiendo del todo la actitud de ambos**_  
_**-¿La quieres adoptar? ¿De verdad lo quieres hacer?- preguntó esta vez Cristina sonriendo y mostrando su hermosa dentadura blanca**_  
_**-¿A qué se refiere con adoptarla?- preguntó Rina sorprendida**_  
_**-Ay tontita…- Cristina empezó a reír- ¡Llévatela! Nosotros ya no la aguantamos-**_  
_**-No es lo que esperaba de una hija, solo nos trae problemas…- empezó a explicar el señor- Yo quería que mi hija fuera una hermosa muchacha, que me obedeciera en lo que le dijera y que fuera siempre la mejor, pero… esta idiota lo único que hizo fue decepcionarme- evidenció, Rina los miraba con la boca abierta, no creyendo lo que escuchaba, dirigió su mirada a Alicia, ella ya estaba llorando**_  
_**-P-Pero…- empezó a balbucear**_  
_**-Ay Alicia, ¡por dios! Era obvio que a la primera oportunidad que tuviéramos, nos desharíamos de ti, así que Rina, toda tuya, ¿Dónde firmamos el certificado de adopción?- preguntó Cristina, sonriendo y ladeando la cabeza, como si acabara de regalar un cachorro a alguien, Rina frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula junto con sus puños**_  
_**-Alicia… ve por tus cosas- habló, Alicia no paraba de llorar, fue cuando Rina se volteó a mirarla-¡Te dije que fueras por tus cosas!- Alicia reaccionó de inmediato, se levantó como resorte de su asiento, yendo a su habitación por sus cosas, los padres la siguieron con la mirada, luego, miraron a Rina**_  
_**-Te lo agradecemos como no tienes una idea, ya no sabíamos qué hacer con ella- habló Juan, con una amplia sonrisa, Rina le devolvió la sonrisa con sarcasmo y sin esperas, propino un puñetazo en su cara, haciéndolo caer de lleno al piso**_  
_**-¡Juan!- gritó preocupada Cristina al ver a su esposo tendido en el suelo**_  
_**-¡Son unos hijos de puta!- gritó Rina enojada- ¿¡Cómo es posible que le hagan eso a su hija!? ¡SU HIJA! Pero, les tomaré la palabra, y de inmediato empezaré con los papeles de adopción.- Fue cuando Alicia salió con una maleta hacia la sala-¡Nos vamos Alicia!- Alicia siguió a Rina hasta la salida-¡súbete a la camioneta!- ordenó Rina, dándole las llaves del auto a la muchacha**_  
_**-Pero…- replico una Alicia asustada**_  
_**-¡QUÉ TE SUBAS A LA PUTA CAMIONETA!- gritó, Alicia arrebató las llaves y bajó por las escaleras rápidamente, cuando Rina vio que ya se había alejado lo suficiente, regresó a encarar al par de monstruos que estaban ahí-Escúchenme bien- empezó, ambos señores ya estaban en el marco de la puerta- Me llevaré a Alicia y yo misma me haré cargo de ella, total, prácticamente yo la eduqué, y seré mejor madre de lo que ustedes lo son- dijo, dándose la media vuelta dispuesta a irse**_  
_**-Si tú la educaste, ahora entiendo porque Alicia es así- dijo Cristina con burla en la voz, Rina regresó donde ella, propinándole un golpe certero en la mejilla**_  
_**-¡CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA, MALDITA PERRA!- gritó enojada, cuando se dio cuenta, Juan había regresado el golpe**_  
_**-¡No se meta con mi esposa!- gritó enojado el hombre, a lo que Rina simplemente regresó el golpe, tirándolo al piso semiinconsciente, Rina lanzó una mirada fulminante a la señora, esta le miró con miedo**_  
_**-¡Váyase de mi casa!- gritó Cristina, Rina no dijo nada más, simplemente bajó y salió del edificio, Alicia ya la esperaba dentro, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, Rina subió deprisa al auto, abrazando a Alicia**_  
_**-Perdóname por gritarte de esa manera- dijo, y Alicia, simplemente se echó a llorar.**_

_**Y Rina cumplió con lo que dijo, demandó a mis padres y pidió mi custodia **_

_**-Es un caso bastante peculiar… sí…- decía el juez, un hombre mayor, rozando los 50 años, calvo y usando lentes redondos, un hombre algo gordo y con una larga barba blanca  
-Señor juez, yo solo quiero la custodia de la niña, y no quiero que estas personas vuelvan a verla, por favor- pedía Rina  
-Le daré la custodia, pero… los padres exigen verla aunque sea una vez cada año…- decía el juez  
-¡Pero ya le demostré que la tratan mal! ¡Ella misma lo dice!- Rina señaló a Alicia quien lloraba en silencio  
-Ya lo dije, los padres biológicos pueden ver a la niña las veces que así lo decidan hasta que sea mayor de edad, y si no cumple con ello, las autoridades se harán cargo de usted- y el juez cerró el caso  
-Lo siento taaaanto- habló Cristina con burla- Tu intento de separarme de mi hija no se te hizo-  
-¡Tú misma me pediste que me la llevará! ¿Qué demonios estás tramando?- preguntó Rina enojada, conteniéndose a golpearla  
-Agradece que no le dije al Juez que nos golpeaste, hubieras ido a parar a la cárcel- susurró Cristiana con sorna en la voz- Digamos que… es mi pequeña venganza por ello- Rina apretaba la mandíbula y los puños  
-Tú… hija de…-  
-¡Rina!- interrumpió Alicia, acercándose a su nueva madre. Abrazándola por la espalda para tranquilizarla  
-Pero que hermoso, madre e hija apoyándose- se burló Juan-Patético-lanzó una risa, luego, dirigiéndose con el Juez- Señor Juez, gracias por atender este penoso caso, se lo agradezco-  
-Jojo, no tienes nada que agradecer Juan, solo hago mi trabajo- y de la forma más sínica posible, el señor dio un cheque al Juez  
-¡Eres la peor escoria que eh visto en mi vida!- gritó Rina, saliendo junto con Alicia del juzgado **_

_**Esa fue la última vez que vi y hablé con mis padres, hasta que recibí la llamada de ayer. **_

Kagami miraba a Alicia con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, no sabía ni siquiera que decir  
-Yo…- trató de formular algo- Lo siento- dijo cabizbajo  
-No tienes nada de que disculparte, Tiger- Alicia sonrió leve, sorprendiendo a Kagami al ver unas cuantas lagrimas traicioneras que se deslizaban de su rostro, sin pensarlo, Kagami abrazó a Alicia, quien soltó a llorar amargamente.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=_**  
**_-¡Reúnanse!- gritó Hyuuga al terminar el entrenamiento, mañana continuarían el resto de los partidos, en cuanto todos los miembros se juntaron, Riko los examino a todos, con cara seria  
-Las preparatorias Shutoku, Senshinkan y Kirisaki Daichi avanzan a la liga de campeonato. La liga es quien decidirá las dos escuelas que representarán Tokio en la Winter Cup. Los cuatro participantes ya fueron elegidos y entre ellos, estamos nosotros- Explicó Riko con aires serios  
-¿Eso significa que solo tenemos tres partidos más?- preguntó Furihata pensativo  
-Las preliminares de la Winter Cup pasaron muy rápido…- respondió en un suspiro Kawahara  
-¿De qué hablan, idiotas?- regañó Hyuuga-Es justo lo opuesto-  
-¿Acaso ya lo olvidaron? Solo las mejores ocho de las 300 escuelas del torneo de verano tienen permitido participar. En otras palabras, las preliminares de la Winter Cup empezaron con las preliminares de la Inter High. Esto es una eliminatoria a largo plazo que continúa desde el verano-  
-Nuestro primer oponente es Senshinkan. Ya hemos perdido dos veces contra ellos ¡Esta vez vamos a ganar!- animo Hyuuga  
-¡Sí!- gritó Seirin decidido  
-Descansen, el siguiente partido será duro- finalizó Riko  
-¡Buen trabajo!- gritaron finalizando el trabajo, los chicos empezaron a limpiar el gimnasio y varios a irse a sus casas  
-Alicia-san, necesito hablar contigo- llamó Riko, bastante seria, Alicia le miró unos segundos, dejando lo que estaba haciendo y siguiendo a su entrenadora, Kagami le siguió con la mirada  
-Es mejor que no la esperes- Kiyoshi se acercó al pelirrojo- Se tardarán hablando- Kagami le miró sorprendido unos segundos, pero decidió hacerle caso, fue cuando Kuroko se acercó a él  
-Kagami-kun- llamó el menor, Kagami le miró para prestarle atención- ¿podrías acompañarme hoy?- pidió, Kagami solo asintió y ambos chicos se fueron.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¿Entrenadora?- llamó Alicia a Riko cabizbaja, ya que esta solo le miró seria por varios minutos, pensando en cómo empezar esa platica, ambas ya habían entrado a los vestidores para hablar  
-Vamos al grano- soltó Riko, Alicia asintió tímidamente, ya que sabía que Kagami la estaba esperando para irse- Estás demasiado distraída- soltó a lo que Alicia se encogió de hombros  
-No es verdad- contestó sin darle importancia-Si era esto de lo que quería hablar, mejor me voy- y Alicia se levantó de su asiento  
-Bien. Entonces no te dejaré jugar los próximos partidos- sentenció Riko, sin moverse de su lugar, cruzando los brazos y posando en forma autoritaria, Alicia detuvo su andar, volteando a ver a la menor de estatura con sorpresa  
-¿Qué?- Alicia le miró con el entrecejo fruncido, acercándose peligrosamente a su entrenadora y encarándola, Riko le sostuvo la mirada a Alicia, mirándola autoritaria y con el entrecejo fruncido-_¿¡Pero qué mierdas dices!? _¡Tú no puedes hacerme esto, maldita sea! ¡Yo soy regular del equipo! _¡CARAJO!_\- gritó Alicia, bastante molesta  
-No te dejaré jugar si estás así de distraída, no permitiré que atrases al equipo, mucho menos cuando estamos a nada de la Winter Cup- Riko también alzó la voz, encarando a Alicia  
-¡Ustedes no pueden ganar sin mí!- gritó Alicia, ya enojada-¡YO SOY LO QUE NECESITAN PARA GANAR, MIERDA!- Alicia se acercó de manera peligrosa a Riko  
-¡No es verdad!- gritó Riko, igual de enojada que Alicia- ¡A la única persona que necesitamos para ganar es a Teppei! Tú ya lo viste, a la que menos necesitamos en este momento es a ti, así que Alicia-san, oficialmente estás en la banca. No discutiré más el asunto- Alicia gruñó molesta, golpeando uno de los casilleros de los vestidores, abollándolo  
_-¡TE VAS A PINCHES ARREPENTIR DE ESTO!-_ y sin más, Alicia salió de los vestidores, azotando la puerta al salir.

-Entonces, ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Kagami, ambos habían caminado en silencio hasta las canchas de básquet cerca de la escuela, Kuroko estaba de cuclillas, sacando su balón de su maleta  
-¿Me ayudarás a practicar mi nuevo drible?- pidió Kuroko, sorprendiendo de cierto modo a Kagami  
-¿¡Aún no lo has terminado!?- preguntó Kagami exasperado  
-Hice todo lo que pude sin ayuda. Solo necesito un oponente para practicarlo- explicó Kuroko, ganando una sonrisita orgullosa de Kagami  
-Entiendo. Claro- habló, moviendo su hombro para calentar-Adelante- Kuroko asintió a lo dicho, ambos jóvenes tomaron sus posiciones, Kagami como defensa y Kuroko de ofensiva. Ambos mantenían contacto visual, Kagami esperando a que el menor atacara, mientras tanto, Kuroko examinaba de la misma forma a Kagami, fue cuando Kuroko decidió avanzar, iba a paso decidido y Kagami ya estaba listo para frenarlo, pero, Kagami lo perdió de vista, y cuando se dio cuenta, Kuroko ya lo había pasado  
-"Increíble…"- pensó el joven pelirrojo con los ojos abiertos como platos-"Si es capaz de lograrlo, realmente será un drible invisible"- fue el rebote del mismo balón que trajo a ambos chicos a la realidad, Kagami recogió el balón y se giró hacia Kuroko- ¿¡Cómo que ya estás preparado!? ¡Perdiste el balón!- regañó Kagami al menor  
-Perdí el balón- respondió Kuroko evidenciando lo obvio  
-¡Es lo que acabo de decir!- Kagami le gritó ofendido por ser ignorado por el menor, luego, lanzando un suspiro dirigiendo su mirada al balón-¿eh?...- se preguntó a si mismo al notar la superficie del balón-"La piel se está desgastando… está muy suave. Bueno, no tarda mucho en ponerse así al usarla en exteriores. No puedo creer que lo haya hecho solo en el verano"- y sin más, Kagami regresó el balón a su dueño, rebotándolo y haciéndolo caer en manos del menor  
-Necesito otro balón…- se quejó Kuroko desanimado, arrugando el ceño, acariciando el balón que tenía en manos- Quisiera poder utilizar más el gimnasio, esta ya es la sexta-  
-"¿Qué?"- pensó Kagami bastante asombrado por aquella información, no se esperaba realmente que Kuroko haya trabajado tanto en ello.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-"Me cago en todo, maldita sea"- pensaba Alicia, estaba hecha una furia, pateaba una roca mientras caminaba de regreso a casa-"Quiero golpear algo, ¡ME CAGO EN TODO!"- pensó aún más enojada

_**Al salir de los vestidores, Alicia se dirigió a la primera persona que había encontrado aún en el gimnasio  
-¿¡Dónde chingados esta Kagami!?- gritó en español a Koganei  
-habla japonés, Alicia- regañó su sempai divertido, Alicia suspiró molesta, tomándolo del cuello de la playera  
-Te pregunte… ¿¡Dónde mierdas está Kagami!?- preguntó esta vez en japonés, Koganei lucía asustado al verla así  
-Ya se fue, ya se fue- dijo rápidamente, cubriendo su rostro por si las dudas, Alicia bufó molesta, soltó a su sempai y salió del lugar  
-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- le preguntó a Mitobe confundido, este, solo alzó los hombros **_

Alicia tronó su cuello, lanzó un largo suspiro y siguió su camino, fue entonces que escuchó una voz femenina bastante familiar  
-¡Déjame en paz!- fue el gritó que escuchó  
-"¿Satsuki?"- pensó Alicia confundida, acercándose hacia donde escuchó aquella voz  
-Vamos nena… solo quiero que me acompañes un momento.- y aquel hombre lanzó una gran risa, Alicia llegó al lugar donde ese asqueroso sujeto tenía acorralada a Momoi  
-Te dijo que la dejaras en paz- dijo Alicia con voz neutra  
-¿Eh? Nadie pidió tu opinión- habló aquel hombre, escupiendo después  
-Déjala ir, y prometo no golpearte- Alicia entrecerró los ojos, preparándose para cualquier cosa  
-¿Golpearme? ¡Por fa…!- y sin esperas, Alicia había descargado toda su ira en ese puñetazo, que logró sacarle al menos tres dientes a aquel hombre, dejándolo seminconsciente en el suelo  
-¿Estás bien?- Alicia se dirigió a Momoi, quien le miraba asombrada  
-Sí… sí gracias…- respondió Momoi aún aturdida por lo sucedido, estaba buscando a Aomine y de la nada se encontró en esa situación  
-No deberías ir sola por ahí en la noche. – Dijo Alicia sin mirarla-¿Te acompaño a algún lado?- Momoi le miraba detenidamente, hasta que dio con la identidad de la chica  
-¡Tú eres la chica de la piscina! De la preparatoria Seirin- Momoi parecía emocionada por ello  
-Ah… sí, soy ella- Alicia se dio cuenta de su error  
-¡Creí que eras Cristian-kun!- Momoi miró con detenimiento a la chica, asombrada por el parentesco de ambos  
-No me confundas con esa persona, por favor- pidió Alicia con el ceño fruncido y con un tono de voz tajante  
-Lo-Lo siento…- se disculpó Momoi sorprendida por la actitud de la chica- ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?- pidió más calmada  
-No tiene caso que lo sepas, solo soy una extra en esta historia- Alicia bajó la mirada con tristeza reflejada en sus ojos- Bueno, me alegro que estés a salvo, yo me retiro- y sin más Alicia tomó camino, Momoi le miró alejarse  
-¿Eh? "Un momento…"- pensó asombrada, mirando con más detenimiento a la chica que se alejaba- "Su espalda… es igual a la de Cristian-kun…"- pero al darse cuenta de la tremenda tontería que había pensado, sacudió la cabeza y desechó la idea, aunque, la duda se quedó en su mente.  
-¡Oye Satsuki!- Momoi escuchó la profunda voz de su amigo a lo lejos, volteo atrás de ella, viendo a su amigo corriendo hacia ella  
-¡Aomine-kun!- gritó la chica aliviada de verlo  
-¿¡Dónde mierdas te metiste!? Te estaba buscando- regañó el moreno, deteniéndose enfrente de su amiga y recuperando la respiración  
-¡Es lo que yo debería decir, idiota!- gritó molesta Momoi, luego, dirigiendo su vista hacia donde había ido la chica de Seirin  
-¡Vámonos ya Satsuki!- apresuró Aomine, Momoi le alcanzó y ambos regresaron a sus casas.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Para cuando Alicia llegó a su casa, ya eran por lo menos las 12 de la noche, Rina le esperaba sentada en la sala, con una taza de café y vistiendo su pijama  
-Llegas tarde- pronunció molesta al ver a la muchacha abrir la puerta  
-Lo siento- contestó Alicia tratando de sonar neutral  
-Los zapatos- Rina miró los pies de Alicia, esta, simplemente suspiró, regresó, se quitó los converse y entró a la casa- Alicia…- llamó Rina, Alicia detuvo su andar  
-Dime…- contestó después de varios segundos de silencio  
-¿Pasó algo? Hoy vi llegar solo a Taiga-kun- preguntó Rina, esperando a que Alicia dijera algo  
-Me pasaron a la banca, ya no soy regular del equipo- dijo Alicia, conteniendo las lágrimas, Rina abrió los ojos con sorpresa, yendo hacía Alicia  
-¿¡Pero por qué!?- preguntó indignada  
-Riko dice que estoy distraída y que solo voy a retrasar al equipo…- contó, con la voz entrecortada y unas lágrimas traicioneras resbalándose por sus mejillas  
-Alice…- nombró Rina en un suspiró, abrazando a su hija de manera protectora  
-Ya no sé qué hacer, Rina… todo se está volviendo a repetir…- y Alicia, lloró en el hombro de su madre.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Y sin darse esperas, la mañana llegó, y con ella, el primer día de las preliminares. Los equipos que se enfrentarían ese día ya estaban listos para atacar con todo. Pero Aomine Daiki, ignorando todo el embrollo de las preliminares, se escapó de sus clases, yendo a su lugar habitual a descansar: la azotea; mientras subía las escaleras para colarse al lugar más alto, y lanzaba un bostezo, se encontró con que su mejor amiga ya estaba ahí  
-Aomine-kun…- llamó con tono autoritario, posando sus manos en sus caderas, inclinándose levemente hacia enfrente para recibir a su amigo con el ceño fruncido  
-Satsuki, quítate. Voy a dormir- habló Aomine indiferente, mirando a su amiga con desdén  
-¡No digas que me aparte! Te dije que hoy iríamos a ver la liga del campeonato- Reclamó Momoi bastante enojada, agachándose más para encarar a su amigo  
-Ya les gané ¿qué sentido tiene verlos jugar?- Aomine desvió la mirada, frunciendo el ceño  
-Moo…- se quejó Momoi, arrugando el ceño, aún no entendía como su amigo se había convertido en aquella persona que veía enfrente  
-De cualquier manera, Satsuki… ¿esas son tus pantaletas de la suerte? Sí que usas cosas locas.-y ante tal comentario, Momoi solo se le ocurrió lanzar una patada a su amigo  
-¡Pervertido!- gritó, pero Aomine esquivó la patada de Momoi, brincando a un lado y aterrizando en lo más alto de la azotea, acostándose de inmediato, Momoi se acercó rápidamente a su amigo, aún sonrojada y enojada por el comentario del moreno- Sin contar a Midorin, el rival de Tetsu-kun es el rey del occidente, Senshinkan-  
-¿El rey?- preguntó Aomine con burla- Ese título carece de valor- e inmediatamente, su mirada se tornó serio- Obviamente ganará Seirin-Momoi le miró sorprendida por lo dicho- Basándonos en su desempeño, los resultados son aparentes. Y con Cristian, su victoria está más que asegurada-  
-Etto… Aomine-kun, Cristian-kun no ha estado jugando los últimos partidos- dijo Momoi cabizbaja-Creo que lo pasaron a la banca- Aomine le miró con los ojos abiertos  
-Bien, entonces, ¿Qué tiene de interesante ahora?-preguntó, restándole importancia  
-… ¿Eh?- Momoi estaba sorprendida por las palabras de su amigo, si tan solo no hubiera mencionado lo de Cristian, tal vez le hubiera acompañado  
-Lo que si sería interesante es un partido entre Tetsu y Midorima… eso o…- decía Aomine, con los ojos cerrados, ya listo para dormir  
-¿mmh?- preguntó Momoi, incitándolo a seguir  
-Nada, olvídalo- y Aomine echó a dormir.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¿¡Dónde está Alicia!?- preguntó Riko enojada a Kagami, a nada de golpearlo  
-¿¡Y cómo quieres que yo lo sepa!?- se quejó Kagami de la misma forma  
-¡Van en la misma clase! ¡Algo debes saber!- regañó Hyuuga a su kohai  
-¡Pero ni siquiera vino hoy a la escuela!- contestó Kagami ya fastidiado  
-¿¡A qué te refieres con que no vino!?- preguntó Riko al borde de los nervios  
-No tengo idea de lo que pasó, cuando fui a buscarla no había nadie en el departamento- contó Kagami, rascando su nuca fingiendo indiferencia, la verdad, se sentía preocupado al no verla en la escuela, mucho menos en el estadio donde sería el encuentro  
-¡No importa!- gritó Riko algo más calmada- ¡vamos ya!- y diciendo esto, Seirin salió a su encuentro

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Alicia mantenía la mente en blanco, desde las 7 de la mañana, cuando Rina se había ido a su trabajo, espero unos 20 minutos y salió después, yendo directo al gimnasio que dirige el padre de Riko, siendo el único que conocía por la zona, y desde que abrieron el gimnasio, Alicia se había dedicado a golpear un saco de box, ya no sentía los brazos y le escurría demasiado sudor, eso no le importaba, solo se dedicaba a golpear esa cosa con todas sus fuerzas, mantenía el ceño fruncido y cada cuando pasaba la lengua por sus labios, ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor  
-Niña, ya vamos a cerrar…- Alicia salió de su trance, cuando dirigió su mirada al dueño de aquella voz, pudo ver a Kagetora recargado en una pared cerca de ella, Alicia le miró con el ceño fruncido  
-Aún es temprano- contestó Alicia con sorna en la voz  
-Has estado aquí todo el día… ¿no tenían partido hoy?- preguntó Kagetora, viéndola fijamente  
-Creí que me preguntarías de las clases- contestó Alicia, pasando el dorso de la mano por la frente para secar un poco el sudor, y seguir golpeando al pobre saco  
-Supongo que tienes razón, pero esa discusión le toca a Rina- Kagetora le restó importancia; Alicia detuvo los golpes para verle con fastidio, negó con la cabeza, movió un poco los brazos para quitar el hormigueo que sentía y siguió con los golpes-¿Entonces no irás al partido de hoy?- preguntó el hombre, yendo al grano, notó que Alicia dejó de golpear, frunció más el ceño y apretó los puños  
-Riko me pasó a la banca, no tiene sentido que vaya…- contestó Alicia, dando un golpe más al saco-sería un desperdicio si voy…- susurró, siguiendo con los golpes, Kagetora le miró con los ojos entrecerrados  
-Bien, haz lo que quieras- y sin decir más, se fue, haciendo que Alicia se enojara más, golpeando con más fuerza el saco, frunciendo el ceño y apretando la mandíbula, un poco más de fuerza y sus dientes pagarían las consecuencias de su ira. Sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-"¿¡Por qué siempre se me tiene que hacer tarde, mierda, carajo, coño!?"- pensaba Rina tras el volante, apenas y alcanzaría a ver los últimos minutos del partido, a pesar de que Alicia estuviera en la banca, ella apoyaría a Seirin hasta el final.  
Cuando entró al estadio, lanzó un suspiro de alivio al ver la gran ventaja que mantenía Seirin; luego, miró a los jugadores en la cancha, notó que Izuki tenía el balón, mantenía una cara de suma concentración. Dribleo a un par de chicos del equipo contrario, hasta que se vio en problemas, decidió pasar el balón, Hyuuga lo capturó sin problemas, lanzando un triple sin esperas, encestando limpiamente  
-¡Maldición! Estos tipos…- se quejó el número 8 de Senshinkan, haciendo el saque  
-¡No son nada como lo fueron durante el campeonato de verano!- eran los comentarios del equipo contrario, uno de Senshinkan hizo un tiro forzado, haciendo que el rebote lo consiguiera Kiyoshi, aun compitiendo con dos del equipo contrario, pasándola a Izuki de inmediato, y como siempre, Kuroko se escabulló entre los regulares, fue cuando Izuki aprovechó y le dio un pase, que fue a parar a manos de Kagami  
-¡VAMOS!- gritó Riko emocionada, alzando el puño, viendo como Kagami finalizaba el partido con una poderosa clavada, dando la victoria a Seirin con 78 puntos  
-¡Fin del partido!- gritó el árbitro, todo Seirin se dedicó a festejar la victoria-¡Alinéense!- gritó una vez más el árbitro-¡Con un marcador de 78 a 61, gana la preparatoria Seirin!-  
-¡Muchas Gracias!- gritaron los jugadores, alistando una victoria más.  
-¡Increíble! ¡Vencieron al rey Senshinkan! ¡Seirin es verdaderamente fuerte!- eran comentarios que se escuchaban en las gradas, Rina mantenía una sonrisa orgullosa en la cara, la cual, se desvaneció en seguida al notar algo importante  
-"¿Dónde está Alicia?"-se preguntó, cambiando su semblante a uno preocupado, buscándola con la mirada en la cancha-"No está… pero… ¿¡Dónde mierdas esta!?... Ay no…"- y pensando esto último, imaginó lo peor, salió corriendo de ahí, dirigiéndose a los vestidores de Seirin para preguntarles del paradero de su hija.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la cancha, Shutoku se encontraba aún en partido, Takao maniobraba el balón  
-"Parece que ya ganaron…"- pensó con aburrimiento, viendo de reojo como festejaban del otro lado- "Este juego también ha terminado… quisiera decir que es lo que esperábamos, pero…"- y Takao volvió a dirigir su mirada al oponente que tenía en ese momento-"No veo a ningún regular de este equipo ¿organizaron este juego?"- pensó con cierta frustración, decidiendo atacar de todas maneras, un suplente del equipo contrario: Kirisaki Daichi, quiso detenerle, pero Takao logró hacerle una finta, pasándole el balón a Midorima, quien sin esperas, lanzó el balón, encestando un triple más. En su cara se veía la molestia impregnada, el árbitro sonó el silbato, indicando el final del partido

-¿Esos no son los regulares de Kirisaki Daichi?- preguntaron en las bancas del partido de Seirin, notando la presencia de esos sujetos-¿qué hacen viendo el partido de Seirin?-  
-¿No deberían de estar jugando contra Shutoku?- preguntó otro  
-Perdimos contra Shutoku… lo normal, eran suplentes, pero… con esto ya tenemos las siguientes dos victorias aseguradas… Terminamos de analizar aquí-hablaba para su equipo aquel chico con una amplia sonrisa arrogante, un joven que visiblemente alcanzaba el 1.80 de estatura de cabello largo y negro con la parte superior que es un tono más claro, ojos oscuros y un gran mechón de pelo colgando entre sus ojos. Sus cejas notablemente más gruesas en el interior y más delgadas hacia los lados.

Y sin más, el árbitro finalizó el juego de Shutoku, con un marcador de 123 a 51, aplastando a Kirisaki Daichi  
-Vamos Takao- llamó Midorima con molestia  
-¿Eh?- el aludido le miró interrogante  
-No hicieron lo que pudieron. Que juego más irritante- expresó Midorima con desprecio, luego, dirigiendo su mirada al público del partido de Seirin, logrando vislumbrar a los regulares de Kirisaki irse como si nada-"Aunque es un rey sin corona como Kiyoshi, es un jugador desagradable. Fue igual a la última vez que jugué contra él… "El chico malo" Hanamiya Makoto"- pensó Midorima con recelo, realmente frustrado por tan patético partido que acababa de presentar.  
Y mientras tanto, Seirin se dedicaba a guardar sus cosas, descansar e hidratarse, la penetrante mirada del equipo contrario hizo desatenderse de ese asunto  
-Parece que Shutoku también ganó- comentó Izuki, haciendo que todo Seirin mirara a la banca de Shutoku  
-"Lo que significa que, por fin, nos enfrentaremos a ellos"- pensó Kagami serio, mirando con el ceño fruncido a los del uniforme naranja  
-Ambos llevamos una victoria. Si ganamos otro juego, aseguramos un lugar en la Winter Cup. Si perdemos, nuestras posibilidades están fuera de alcance- explicó Riko, mirando de la misma manera hacía el nuevo contrincante.  
Para cuando se dieron cuenta, ambos equipos se miraban declarándose la guerra  
-Se decidió el siguiente enfrentamiento- se escucharon a los organizadores por los altoparlantes- Será el instituto Seirin contra el instituto Shutoku- y sin decir nada más, ambos equipos fueron a sus respectivos vestidores.  
=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Rina jadeaba cansada, había decidido parar un momento para llamar de nuevo a Alicia…. Tuuuu…. Tuuuu… escuchó el tono de marcación- "El número que usted marcó está apagado o fuera de servicio…"- Rina bufó con molestia y colgó enojada, ya había dado al menos 5 vueltas a todo el estadio y nada, no encontró a Seirin ni siquiera en los vestidores, empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, ya había llamado a Alicia unas 20 veces y ninguna le había contestado, estaba preocupada, eso era un hecho, lanzó un suspiro más y siguió buscando.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Mientras tanto, Seirin apenas llegaba a sus vestidores  
-No hay tiempo para festejar- habló un Hyuuga serio, en cuanto entraron, tomaron sus cosas, se refrescaron un poco y empezaron a alistarse para irse- Nuestro próximo juego será difícil-  
-Pero… tenemos a Kiyoshi-sempai. Somos mejores que antes- comentó Kawahara, tratando de dar ánimos al equipo –La última vez los vencimos-  
-No estaría tan seguro- habló Kuroko, varios voltearon a verlo, los de primero con interrogativa en la mirada-Precisamente por eso es que pienso que el partido de mañana será difícil-  
-Kuroko-kun tiene la idea correcta- habló Riko seria- Nuestra anterior victoria era demasiado buena para ser cierta. Definitivamente son mejores que nosotros-  
-Pero ellos no lo ven así. Los rivales que deberían vernos desde arriba nos atacaran con todo lo que tienen.- Hyuuga hablaba, mirando un punto fijo, el trío de primero parecía asustado por ello, su confianza se había esfumado después de escuchar aquello- Aparte de eso, nos enfrentamos a un miembro de la Generación de los Milagros. Esto no será sencillo.- y sin decir más del asunto, Seirin salió de los vestidores, ya verían como regresarían todos, pues, sin Alicia con ellos, no había razón por la que Rina estuviera ahí.  
Inertes en sus pensamientos caminaban, hasta que Kiyoshi pareció notar algo, o más bien a alguien  
-Chicos…- llamó el 7 de Seirin mientras detenía su andar, varios hicieron los mismo pasos adelante- Adelántense- Hyuuga solo asintió  
-Te esperamos- y si decir más, empezaron a caminar, Kiyoshi los miró irse con una leve sonrisa, tornándose serio al no verlos en su campo de visión  
-Cuanto tiempo…- habló Kiyoshi con las manos en los bolsillos-Hanamiya-  
-Hey- llamó el aludido, mostrando su posición, sentado en una banca escondida en entre los pasillos-me moría por verte-

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¿Kiyoshi-sempai habrá olvidado algo?- preguntó Furihata curioso, Seirin se había detenido cerca de una de las salidas del estadio  
-Sí… algo así- contestó Hyuuga serio  
-¿Es ese tipo en la esquina?- preguntó Kagami, estaba totalmente serio, prestando atención a lo que sucedía  
-¿Lo notaste, Kagami?- preguntó Hyuuga asombrado  
-Noté que es bastante bueno- contestó Kagami con simpleza, a lo que Kuroko solo prestó atención a la charla  
-Bueno, no es algo que se deba esconder… En el baloncesto de secundaria, la Generación de los Milagros de Teiko eran los mejores; estos cinco prodigios dirigieron a su equipo con su poder abrumador tres campeonatos nacionales consecutivos. Sin embargo, había otros mayores por un año; cinco talentos que aspiraban a ese título. Si hubieran nacido en otra época, tal vez hubieran sido llamados "Generación Milagrosa". Contando a Kiyoshi, esos cinco prodigios son conocidos como "Generales sin corona"- explicó Hyuuga detalladamente aquello- Ese tipo es uno de ellos.-

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Te vi durante nuestro juego- habló Kiyoshi para romper el silencio, a pesar de solo estar callados un minuto, él sintió que pasaron horas-Faltaste al partido intencionalmente-  
\- Sí, ¿algún problema?- preguntó Hanamiya altanero  
-No dije que lo hubiera. Solo no me gusta- expresó un molesto Kiyoshi, frunciendo levemente el ceño  
-¡Ja!- burló Hanamiya, haciéndose hacia enfrente-Eres tan honesto como siempre. Que desagradable… si hubiese jugado y mostrado mis cartas hubiese hecho que los próximos tres juegos fueran un dolor de cabeza- explicaba Hanamiya con sorna en la voz, luego, ensanchando su sonrisa- Me importa un carajo la victoria. Perderán los siguientes juegos por su cuenta- Kiyoshi le miró mal unos minutos, frunciendo un poco más el ceño

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Rina seguía dando vueltas, hasta que decidió parar y llamar una vez más a Alicia. Marcó el número en su celular y espero a que esta le contestará-"Contesta pinche escuincla pendeja, idiota…"- pensaba Rina con preocupación.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Mientras, Alicia seguía golpeando aquel saco, no había notado que el gimnasio ya había cerrado y que Kagetora le vigilaba de lejos, escuchó que el celular de Alicia vibraba, decidió ignorarlo ya que sabía quién era  
-"Bien, le llamaré en unos 5 minutos…"- pensó el cuarentón con cansancio

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-"El número…"- y con molestia, Rina colgó el celular, lanzando un gruñido de enfado-"Tengo que encontrarlos…"-pensó Rina decidida, empezando a buscar a Seirin y no a Alicia.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Si lo saludó, deben ser buenos amigos, ¿no?- preguntó esta vez Furihata al terminar de escuchar la explicación de su capitán  
-Todo lo contrario- contestó Hyuuga- Es el polo opuesto a Kiyoshi. Si Kiyoshi es el jugador más honesto, él es el más deshonesto-

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó Kiyoshi entrecerrando los ojos por lo dicho  
-¡Ups! Hablé de más- Hanamiya se puso de pie- Mañana jugarán contra Shutoku, ¿no? Ánimo, yo los apoyo, en serio- y sin más, Hanamiya se encaminó para irse, Kiyoshi se lo pensó unos segundos, pero decidió ir tras él  
-¡Ah! Una cosa- dijo, al notar que el mayor había salido de donde estaban hablando-Espero que tus heridas sanen pronto. Me tienes preocupado ¿sabes?- comentó con sarcasmo en la voz, dejando a Kiyoshi con mal sabor de boca.  
Y ahí se quedó, posando su mirada al piso, totalmente serio  
-¿Kiyoshi?- le llamaron, Kiyoshi alzó la vista con rapidez, reconociendo la voz de inmediato  
-¿Rina-san?- preguntó asombrado-¿Qué haces aquí?-  
-¡Qué bueno que te encuentro!- habló Rina apresurada, acercándose al joven con rapidez-¿¡Sabes donde esta Alicia!?- preguntó preocupada  
-N-No… creímos que sabías donde estaba- comentó rápidamente Kiyoshi  
-_Me cago en todo maldita sea, esta pinche escuincla no aparece- _ Rina tapó su cara, gritando esto en español  
-Tranquilicémonos, vamos por los demás- y Kiyoshi la condujo con el resto de Seirin, quienes, se mantenían esperando al castaño, cuando Kagami lo vio, se sorprendió de ver a Rina con él  
-¿Sabes dónde está Alice?- preguntó, acercándose a la mujer  
-No- respondió Rina con prisa- Creí que estaría aquí, por eso vine por ustedes- explicó Rina bastante apanicada  
-Ni siquiera vino a la escuela- contestó Kagami, empezándose a preocupar por su amiga  
-¿¡Qué!?- preguntó Rina sorprendida-"No, no, no, no…"- pensó haciendo su cabello hacia atrás y respirando agitadamente, fue en ese momento que su celular empezó a sonar, contestó sin siquiera revisarlo  
-_¿¡Alicia!?_\- contestó en español  
-Te equivocaste…- contestó la voz al otro lado del teléfono  
-¿¡Kagetora!?- preguntó Rina sorprendida  
-Antes de que digas algo, sí, tu mocosa está aquí en mi gimnasio. Cerré hace dos horas, no me incomoda tenerla aquí pero… ha estado golpeando un saco de box por horas- explico el hombre, viendo de lejos a Alicia, que seguía golpeando aquel saco de box, apretando los labios y con el ceño fruncido  
-Gracias… iré en seguida.- y sin más Rina colgó el teléfono  
-¿¡Dónde está!?- preguntó Kagami alterado  
-En el gimnasio de tu padre- Rina miró a Riko, diciendo la ubicación de la desaparecida  
-¿Y por qué demonios está ahí?- preguntó confundido Furihata  
-Tal vez… solo quería pensar- habló Kuroko serio, varios le miraron dudosos, aunque Kagami le daba la razón al menor, sabía que pasaba con Alicia mejor que nadie  
-"Alice…"- pensó preocupado  
-Vámonos chicos- apresuró Rina, Seirin la siguió.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

-Siento que seas la última en llegar a casa- de disculpó Rina, subiendo un poco la velocidad, agradecía que Alicia golpeara un saco de box y no personas  
-No se preocupe, Rina-san, estoy bien- habló Riko-"Solo espero que ella también lo esté"- pensó preocupada. Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado a su destino, Rina fue la primera en bajar, dejando al par de jóvenes afuera  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Rina con voz represiva, mirando a Alicia como golpeaba sin cesar aquel saco, Alicia, al escuchar la voz de Rina, detuvo sus acciones y le miró por el rabillo del ojo  
-Golpeo un saco- comentó con cierto tono de obviedad, regresando con los golpes  
-¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela?- preguntó Rina, alzando la voz en tono severo  
-_por qué no me dio la gana-_ contestó Alicia, imitando el tono de voz de Rina, y, golpeando más fuerte el saco  
-_No es excusa para hacerlo_\- contesto Rina, apretando los puños y la mandíbula  
-_Para mí sí- _contestó rápidamente Alicia, ella seguía golpeando, inconscientemente con más fuerza, el saco empezaba a tomar impulso, moviéndose como péndulo  
-_No estás en México, Alicia. Sabes perfectamente que la asistencia aquí te chinga- _Rina apretaba tanto la mandíbula, que ya le empezaba a doler  
-_En México igual-_ Alicia seguía y seguía golpeando aquel saco, fue tanta la fuerza que puso al último golpe, que este regresó a ella, golpeándola y empujándola, tirándola al piso-_¡su puta madre, carajo!- _insultó con frustración al saco  
-_Escúchame bien_\- Rina se acercó a Alicia, que ya estaba de pie, dispuesta a seguir golpeando a aquel saco- _vas a dejar de golpear esa cosa, vas a pedir disculpas y te subes a la chingada camioneta, ¿entendiste?- _Ambas mujeres se quedaron mirando con los ojos entrecerrados  
-_¿Y tú quién te crees para decirme que hacer?- _Alicia le encaró, apretando la mandíbula y los puños, frunciendo el ceño a sobremanera, cualquiera que las viera, pensaría que estaban a punto de empezar un encuentro de box  
_-Soy tu madre- _Respondió Rina de la misma forma  
-_Tú no eres mi…-_Rina sabía perfectamente bien esa frase, la había escuchado millones de veces, y antes de que terminara siquiera de hablar, le propino un golpe en la mejilla para callarla, Kagami, Kagetora y Riko fueron a ver al escuchar el cuerpo de Alicia caer, todos mirando a Rina con asombro-E-Es la primera vez que me golpeas- habló Alicia sorprendida, sosteniendo su mejilla  
-Y no será la última- habló Rina con el ceño fruncido, apretando los puños, y mirando con desaprobación a Alicia- Tal vez yo no te golpee ese día, pero de verdad quería hacerlo- confesó Rina, ambas mujeres recordando aquel día en que Alicia paró al hospital por una pelea callejera, Alicia sintió un nudo en la garganta- Alicia- llamó Rina, tendiéndole una mano a su hija para ayudarla a pararse- No dejes que esas personas te roben tu estabilidad- y esa frase logró desatar la ira de Alicia, quitó la mano de su madre con un manotazo, levantándose del piso como resorte  
-_¿¡Y cómo quieres que haga eso!?- _preguntó, con el ceño fruncido y con lágrimas en los ojos-_Ellos son mi jodida familia… son mi sangre… ¿¡Cómo quieres que no me roben mi puta estabilidad cuando supuestamente ellos deben serlo!?-_y sin más, Alicia se echó a llorar, cayendo de rodillas al piso y tapando su rostro-_Tengo miedo Rina… no quiero odiarlos… tengo miedo de odiarlo… ¡Ellos son mi puta sangre, Rina!- _Los presentes miraban lastimosos a Alicia, exceptuando a Rina, los otros tres nunca imaginaron ver a Alicia de esa forma  
-"Alice…"- pensó Kagami una vez más, tenía ganas de abrazarla, pero Rina se le adelantó  
-_Que sean tu sangre no los convierte en tu familia.-_Dijo, haciendo que Alicia le mirara sorprendida y dejara de llorar-_Alicia, no digo que esté mal odiarlos, es tu condición humana, y si tu corazón te dice que debes odiar a alguien, simplemente hazlo. No puedes negar a tus sentimientos-_Alicia temblaba en los brazos de su madre  
-_Tengo miedo…-_articulo con dificultad  
-_No hay nada que temer, yo estoy contigo-_ Rina acariciaba la cabeza de su hija, con la ternura y consuelo que solo una madre sabe brindar.

-Siento las molestias- se disculpó Alicia seria con una reverencia después de todo el alboroto  
-No te preocupes mocosa- Kagetora palpó la cabeza de Alicia, Kagami y Rina se despidieron con una leve reverencia y subieron a la camioneta. Nadie dijo nada en todo el camino, ¿tal vez sí?, Alicia se había dedicado ver la ventana sin prestar atención, su mente recordó la última vez que había discutido de esa forma con Rina

_**-¡Alicia! ¡Alicia ven acá!- gritaba Rina  
-¡Cierra la puta boca!- respondió Alicia, las discusiones eran por lo mismo: los ataques de ansiedad que sufría Alicia, los cuales, desahogaba con peleas callejeras  
-¡Te dije que vinieras!- Alicia se detuvo, le mostró el dedo medio  
-Tú no eres quien para decirme que hacer- respondió Alicia con fastidio  
-¡Soy tu madre!- respondió Rina a nada de golpearla  
-Tú no eres mi madre- y sin más Alicia salió del departamento  
-¡Alicia!- gritó Rina una vez más, pero fue demasiado tarde-"Estúpida, caminas rápido"- pensó con fastidio, entró de nuevo a su departamento, decidió llamar a Daniel para pedirle ayuda.**_

**=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**

_**Mientras tanto, Alicia caminaba con el ceño fruncido y pateando una roca, guardando sus manos en sus bolsas; sin darse cuenta, había tomado tantos transportes distintos que simplemente llegó a Santa Fe, -"Estúpida…"- pensó Alicia con frustración, insultando a Rina con la mente-"Si tan solo supieras como me siento, no entiendo porque me adoptaste…"- y sumergida en sus pensamientos, no notó que se había metido a un barrio, unos tres sujetos se le acercaron**_  
_**-Caite con todo morra- le dijo un sujeto, un joven unos 8 años más grande que ella, tatuado, calvo y con una barba bastante crecida, apenas y alcanzaba el 1.70, tenía unos lentes oscuros y vestía una playera sin mangas color blanco con pantalones de mezclilla por debajo del trasero, mostrando su bóxer roto, aquel sujeto simplemente giro la vista**_  
_**-No traigo nada, wey, llégale- contestó Alicia con sorna en la voz, el sujeto chasqueo la lengua molesto**_  
_**-Pinche escuinclita ¿qué pedos te cargas o qué?- preguntó con tono vulgar- Mira pendeja, que traigo barrio-**_  
_**-Me vale pinches madres, carnal, cámara, caite y aquí mismo te parto tu madre- habló Alicia, tronando sus dedos, lo que Alicia no imaginó, fue que aquel sujeto no la atacaría solo, todos sus acompañantes, los 3 hombres de la misma complexión se abalanzaron a Alicia**_

_**Ayúdame…**_

_**Alicia solo protegía en vano su rostro, tirada en el suelo, fue cuando recibió una patada en la cabeza, dejándola seminconsciente, dejó caer sus brazos, y aquellos hombres se detuvieron, le quitaron todas sus pertenencias, su celular y su cartera  
-No te metas con El Chikarcas- y aquel hombre salió corriendo, seguido por sus dos compañeros, Alicia los vio irse, el corazón le latía con fuerza y miraba un punto fijo, sentía que de alguna parte de su cuerpo escurría sangre, la cabeza le dolía de una manera descomunal, y apenas y podía moverse**_

_**Rina… ayúdame…**_

_**Veía borroso, empezaba a perder la conciencia y su último pensamiento antes de desmayarse fue Rina.**_

_**=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**_

_**-¡Madre mía! ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?- escuchó Alicia, empezaba a abrir los ojos, seguía viendo borroso, se vio rodeada de gente, que supuso eran enfermeros por el uniforme azul que tenían puesto**_  
_**-Tres sujetos la golpearon hasta cansarse, una vecina del lugar vio todo y llamó- explicaba el paramédico que la conducía en la camilla, su mirada fue a parar a Alicia-¡Despertó!-gritó el hombre**_  
_**-Tranquila hija, todo va a salir bien- le dijo a lo que reconoció como la doctora a cargo, Alicia tenía la mente nublada y no lograba ver con claridad, fue entonces que volvió a desmayarse**_

_**=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**_

_**Cuando despertó, una enfermera estaba revisándola, miró a su alrededor, se encontraba en una habitación blanca, a los lados pudo ver a más personas compartiendo con ella la misma habitación, y de golpe le vino todo lo que había sucedido**_  
_**-¿¡Dónde mierdas estoy!?- preguntó aturdida, intentando levantarse**_  
_**-¡Calma, calma!- gritó la enfermera, tomándola de los hombros-Estás en el hospital Bité Medica, en Santa Fe- explicó la joven, una muchacha de tez morena, ojos y cabello negros, Alicia le miró confundida**_  
_**-¿Dónde está mi madre?- preguntó alterada**_  
_**-No tenías ninguna identificación, así que no hemos contactado con nadie- explicó la enfermera, llamando a un médico mediante los controles, Alicia se dejó caer en la almohada**_  
_**-"Esos putos me quitaron todo"- pensó Alicia con frustración**_  
_**-¿Está todo bien?- un hombre de unos cuarenta años apareció en segundos, de mediana estatura, calvo y con un bigote grisáceo-Parece que la jovencita despertó- dijo alegre**_  
_**-¿Dónde está mi madre?- preguntó la joven ya alterada**_  
_**-Hija, ni siquiera sabemos tu nombre- explicó el doctor- mira, cálmate primero, lo único que sabemos de ti es que tres hombres te golpearon y te dejaron así- Alicia lanzó un suspiro y dictó sus datos al doctor.**_

_**=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**_

-_**Aquí tienes…- Rina no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche, Alicia salió y no regresó, Daniel se había quedado con ella toda la noche**_  
_**-Gracias…- Rina recibió la taza de café humeante**_  
_**-Tranquila, ella debe estar bien- y al decir esto, el teléfono sonó, Rina lanzó lejos la taza y corrió a contestar**_  
_**-¿¡Alicia!?- preguntó desesperada**_  
_**-¿Eh? No, buenas tardes, hablamos del hospital Bité Medica, ¿hablamos con la señora Rina Shion?- Rina se quedó congelada-¿Bueno? ¿Señora está ahí?- Daniel notó que Rina no decía nada y que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, le quitó el teléfono enseguida**_  
_**-¿Diga?- habló él, escuchando la información al otro lado de la línea  
**_

_**=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**_

_**Al llegar, Rina fue la primera en bajar, entró al hospital como si su vida dependiera de ello**_  
_**-¡Soy familiar de Alicia López García! ¿¡Cuál es su jodida habitación!?- preguntó a la enfermera del vestíbulo**_  
_**-Un momento…- le respondió, buscando la información**_  
_**-¡Rápido!- pidió Rina, la muchacha intentó calmarla-¡Cierra la puta boca, iré a buscarla yo misma!- y sin permiso de nadie, entró al hospital**_  
_**-¡Señorita, espere! ¡No es horario de visitas!- gritó la mujer que la atendía, llamando de inmediato a seguridad.**_

_**Rina entró como loca, abriendo y cerrando habitaciones hasta que dio con Alicia, al verla, sintió que le lanzaban un balde de agua fría, los ojos morados, dos puntadas en el labio, otras tres puntadas en la cabeza, un brazo roto y un par de costillas rotas también  
-¡No puede estar aquí!- regañó la enfermera que atendía a Alicia, Rina le ignoró, se dedicaba a ver a Alicia, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al verla así, y se acercó con pasos firmes  
-Hola- saludó Alicia, pero el saludo que recibió de su madre fue otro, Rina tomó impulso y le propino una cacheta, la enfermera le miró impresionada, y Alicia derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas- Me lo merezco- dijo con la voz entrecortada  
-¡ERES UNA PENDEJA!- gritó Rina, abrazando a su hija con los ojos llorosos- Me alegro de que estés viva…- y Alicia, correspondió el abrazo  
-Gracias…- fue lo único que artículo, llorando ambas en silencio. **_


End file.
